Bleach: New Blackness
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Years have gone by as the war came to an end, but just because one story ends doesn't mean another can't begin. Hiro Hashiru was just a normal teenager until he met a soul reaper and became the newest substitute soul reaper. A new era for soul reapers has started. AN: It is more than just a copy of the original series
1. Meet a New Soul Reaper

" _Those who don't hold forms, we fear. Those with unnatural abilities, we fear. Those we fear, we stay away. Also, those we stay away from, we end up rejecting."_

In a city known as Kyoto, Japan, a mysterious figured stood at the top of telephone pole. He wore a black shihakusho with a sword carried around his waist. He had black spikey hair that looked like it was going backwards with his face framed. He also stared out into the open city.

"I sense evil spirits."

…

Downtown

A few punks was beaten to the ground. One guy tried attacking, but someone ended up driving his foot into his face. The guy that was beating them down was about fifteen years old with black spikey hair of his own, but it was shorter and a little wilder.

"Scram!" The guy screamed and it scared them all off. "Bunch of punks. They should know better to never try and pick a fight with me." He grabbed his school bag and started walking.

'My name is Hiro Hashiru. I live here in Kyoto, Japan. Some people might think I'm a delinquent because I get into fights. It's only because some guys want to mess with me.' Hiro walked up to an apartment building and entered the one that was his.

"I'm home." Hiro called out to a woman in the kitchen that had light brown hair tied into a ponytail that went down her spine and wore a lavender shirt with jeans.

"Hi, Hiro. How was your day? You didn't get into any fights, did you?"

"Any fights I get into is the other guy's fault for trying to pick one." Hiro said.

"Yet, you're never the bigger man and just walk away."

'The woman in the kitchen is my mother, Julia. It's just me and her. She knows I get into fights and she seems okay with it, but she always wishes I would stop. Don't ask me about my father because I don't know who the hell he is.' Hiro went into his room and just stared out the window. 'I also have this special gift.' He stared out the window and saw kid running through the streets, but he had a chain on his chest and could go through solid objects. 'I have the ability to see ghosts. I had that for as long as I can remember, but because of that, people think I'm some sort of freak. That's why I get into some fights. Though, I do wonder that if there are really ghosts, what is out there.'

"Hiro, dinner is just about done." Julia called out.

"Okay." Hiro said.

'Oh well. As long as they don't cause me or others problems, I don't really give a care.'

…

The Next Day

Hiro dressed into school clothes with him being in a grey blazer and wore beige pants. He was on his way to school when he heard some sort of howling sound.

"What was that?" Hiro asked. He looked around for the strange sound, but he saw nothing. The next thing he knew, it sounded like something exploded. He looked right ahead of him and saw a smokescreen. He felt something was strange and felt like something was looking right back at him. He saw through the smoke and saw a turtle-like creature with a white face and had a hole running through it. "What is that thing?" The creature made the howling sound he heard earlier and it went to attack him.

"Back, hollow!" Hiro was surprised when a strange guy in black clothes and holding a sword came down in front of him. He pulled out a sword and stabbed it through the beast's head. He slashed it through the beast and it seemed like it disintegrated.

"The hell?" Hiro whispered. Just as he was about to ask the stranger what just happened, he just vanished and left Hiro to wonder about this himself.

…..

Hiro's Apartment

After school, Hiro went straight home. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw earlier. He wanted to know what that monster was, who the guy was that saved him, and why did it seem like he was the only one that could see them.

'What the hell was all that about? Who was that guy and how did he just disappear?' Hiro thought. That was when he noticed a dark hole formed in his wall and the man from before appeared in front of him. "It's you!"

"It's near." He was sensing something and reached for the sword in its sheath, but he was surprised getting kicked in the back by Hiro.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Hiro said. "I want some answers. Especially since you just broke into my apartment."

"Did you just kick me?" The guy said as he seemed confused.

"Yeah and you're about to get a lot worse if you don't tell me who you are." Hiro said.

"Hang on." He got back on his feet and stood to face Hiro. "You're the boy I saw earlier. Interesting that you're able to see me."

"Enough of the confusion. Who are you?!" Hiro said as he was about to hit him again, but the mystery man easily dodged his fist.

"First, my name is Daijo Kurogo. I'm a soul reaper."

"A what?" Hiro said.

"Better get yourself comfortable. This is a long story." Daijo said.

…

Julia

Julia was on her way home after doing some shopping. She was about to pull up the street to her apartment, but she wasn't aware that something she couldn't really see was following her.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Daijo were on the floor in his bedroom. Daijo just told him everything that has happened.

"Let me see if I have this right." Hiro said for he wanted to get the facts straight. You come from a parallel world known as the Soul Society. You're part of something like a government facility known as the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You're purpose is to protect my world from monsters, like the one earlier today, known as hollows."

"That pretty much sums it up." Daijo said.

"You expect me to really believe me that load of garbage." Hiro said.

"What?! How could you not after what you saw?" Daijo said. "After all, you were the only one earlier who could see what was going on."

"Oh yeah. How come?" Hiro asked.

"One would have to have a strong sense of spiritual awareness which is interesting to see in a human." Daijo said.

"Whatever. So how about you take your sword and get out." Hiro said.

"What? You're just going to toss me aside after what you just heard?" Daijo said.

"As long as I has nothing to do with me, I don't really care." Hiro said. Daijo was getting annoyed by this, but before they could say anything, they heard some sort of crash sound. "What was that?" Both of them ran out of the apartment and looked down to the streets and saw a car crashed. "That looks like my Mom's car!" Hiro ran down to help her.

"Wait!" Daijo said as he went after him. Hiro made it to the car and pulled open the car.

"Mom!" Hiro called out, but Julia was unconscious. Hiro undid the belt and was able to pull her out. "Mom, can you hear me?" Hiro heard some sort of howling and he looked ahead to see another hollow with reptilian features.

"A hollow? I was so distracted with that boy that I didn't even notice." Daijo said. The hollow was going to attack, but Daijo stepped in and slashed it against the chest to keep it back.

"What's the deal? Why did that thing attack my mother?" Hiro said.

"Hollows usually go after souls of the departed, but they will sometimes attack living humans." Daijo said. "They're quite drawn to spiritual energy. Now that I think about it, you seem to have a lot of spiritual energy inside. You had so much that it must have blocked my senses from sensing this hollow."

"Say what? Are you saying that thing is really after me?" Hiro said. Hiro saw he was involved now and he's going to do what he always does. Hiro stepped up and pushed Daijo out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Daijo said.

"Come on, ugly bastard. You want me? I'm right here." Hiro said and the hollow unleashed its teeth at Hiro. Daijo stepped in the way and tried to block the attack. Daijo got bit in the shoulder, but Daijo stabbed it in the neck and pushed it back.

"You fool." Daijo said as he dropped to his knees. "Did you think if you sacrifice yourself, others would be spared? One soul is never enough for them." Daijo crawled to the wall and leaned against it.

"There must be something I can do." Hiro said as the hollow was getting ready to attack again.

"There's only one thing you can do. Not that it matters, but if this doesn't' work, we're all dead." Daijo said as he held out his sword. "You must take my sword and drive it into your being. By doing that, I can transfer some of my power to you and you can become a soul reaper."

"Fine." Hiro said as he grabbed the sword. "By the way, I'm….Hiro Hashiru." He drove the sword into him and unleashed tons of spiritual power and pushed the hollow back. When the light was fading away, it showed Hiro as a soul reaper and pulled out his sword. Meanwhile, Daijo was changed into a white clothes.

"What? I only meant to give him a fraction of my power. Somehow he's nearly taken all of it." Daijo said. The hollow went to attack again, but Hiro met the attack as he cut off the hollow's hand. "Aim for the white mask!"

"You're done for." Hiro said. Hiro jumped up and slashed down through the hollow's head and had him disintegrated. Daijo was amazed at what he saw.

"I've heard tales of another human like this, but I never thought I actually see something like this." Daijo said. "What kind of human is here?" Hiro stood tall of his victory for he has new powers and new ways to fight.

To Be Continued…


	2. Substitute the Reaper

In Kyoto was a small bistro known as Kimune. It wasn't very popular and it was usually empty. Behind the counter was a blonde haired man with the style similar to a crew cut. He wore a red vest with black buttons, white dress shirt with a black bow, and black dress pants. He was cleaning a glass when he heard a bell.

"Welcome to Kimune." He looked up and saw who it was. "Oh! I know who you are. What do you need?"

….

Hiro

Hiro was in his bed and was tossing and turning. He shot himself straight up and woke up from his sleep as if he was having a bad dream.

"Whoa! That was really weird." Hiro said as he remembered everything from the night before as if it was all just a dream. "Hollows? Soul reapers? What a weird dream?" He took a look at his clock and freaked. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" Hiro hurried and got all his stuff for school together and hurried out the door. "Why didn't Mom wake me up?" When Hiro made it out of his apartment and looked down at the street and saw it was a wreck. Seeing it made him realize that everything that happened in his dream actually happened. When he went down, Julia was there as well.

"Hiro, I'm glad you woke up!" Julia said. "As you can see, we have a problem with the car." Hiro was afraid his mother might have known something. "Hard to imagine an elephant escaped from the zoo and trashed my car."

"What?" Hiro said as he didn't remember that happening.

"Anyway, Hiro, you better get going or you're going to be late for school." Julia said.

"Right." Hiro said as he found his all strange and made a run for it.

…

Kyoto High School

School was starting up and the students were heading in. One was a girl that wore a grey sailor uniform with a navy blue skirt and had long dark brown hair.

"Sonya!" The girl named Sonya turned around to see a girl in the girl's uniform and had red hair that went to her shoulders.

"Hi, Mitski. Did you hear some strange things happened last night?" Sonya said.

"Yeah. Around Hiro's apartment. Maybe it was more spirits he sees." Mitski said in a taunting tone. Both of them were talking walking until Hiro came by and knocked into Sonya and she hit the ground.

"Sonya! Sorry about that." Hiro said.

"Oh! Hi, Hiro. It's fine." Sonya said as she acted like it was no big deal.

"Here." Hiro said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Sonya's face got a little flushed as she stood near him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sonya said as all three of them entered the classroom.

"I'll be honest with you, Sonya. I really don't get why you like to hang around, Hiro." Mitski said. "He's weird and he likes to pick fights."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Sonya said. Hiro walked over to a guy that was listening to music with his legs on the desk. He was in the boy's uniform with black scissor cut hairstyle.

"Hey, Lucas." Hiro said. The guy took out his headphones to talk to him.

"Hey. I heard your Mom got in some sort of car accident." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but she's not hurt." Hiro said. What he didn't notice was someone was walking up to him.

"You're Hiro Hashiru, right?" Hiro turned around and was surprised when he saw Daigo in his school's uniform. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Daigo and I'll be sitting next to you from now on."

"You! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiro said.

"What's the matter with you? You know this guy?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course not. We never met." Daigo said as he held out his hand that held a message saying "Say anything and you'll die". That got Hiro to shut up. When they got a free moment, Hiro dragged Daigo up to the roof to talk.

"Okay. What the hell are you doing here?" Hiro said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daigo said.

"Quit acting. I'm not bugged and I am no idiot." Hiro said. "So you better tell me why you didn't go back to wherever it is you came from."

"Fine." Daigo said. "I'm not able to return to the Soul Society. After last night, most of my power is gone and I'm not able to return. You're still holding some of the power I gave you. So until my powers return, you'll have to be the soul reaper of this town."

"You mean you expect me to fight monsters?" Hiro said.

"That's one way to put it." Daigo said.

"No way. I only did what I did last night to help my Mom. This sounds like your problem." Hiro said. "Which reminds me, how is it people can see you? I thought only those with high spiritual awareness could do that."

"That's because I'm wearing a gigai." Daijo said. "It's a corpse we soul reapers can use to interact in the world of the living. This will help me assist you in your soul reaper responsibilities."

"I said no." Hiro said and started to walk away.

"It seems you need some convincing." Daigo said as he put on a glove with flaming skull on it. Hiro turned around to see what Daigo was talking about, but he saw Daigo drive his hand against Hiro and separated his soul from his body and he became a soul reaper again.

"What the heck?! What did you just do to me?!" Hiro said.

"Come on." Daigo said as he grabbed Hiro and dragged him off.

…..

A Playground

Daigo took Hiro to a playground, but Hiro didn't see anything that was out of the ordinary.

"What's going on? What are we doing here?" Hiro said.

"Wait for it." Daigo said. Hiro was getting annoyed with Daigo's shenanigans until he heard something. He saw the soul of a young boy was being chased by a spider-like hollow.

"Hang on!" Hiro said as he went to save the boy.

"Hold it." Daijo said. "Why are you trying to save that boy? You don't know him."

"That doesn't matter. You can't just expect me to stand here and do nothing when that is going on." Hiro said.

"There are no exceptions." Daigo said. "You must be willing to risk your life and help all souls. It's not a value of being a hero. It's a soldier in a military risking their lives."

"Hold that thought." Hiro said as he didn't want to hear this and there was no time. The boy tripped and the hollow was about to devour it, but Hiro slammed his sword into the head and sliced it in two. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." The boy said.

"So what do we do with the kid?" Hiro asked.

"Just tap him on the head with the bottom of your zanpakuto's, your sword's, hilt." Daigo said. "It will send him to the Soul Society. It will be safer for him there than it is here."

"Okay." Hiro said as he did what he was told. He tapped the boy's head and the boy was turned into a light with a black butterfly flying off. "What just happened?"

"It's called a konso." Daigo said. "It's another responsibility of a soul reaper. We send departed souls to the Soul Society. So are you ready for all the responsibilities?"

"Let me make something clear. I chose to save that boy." Hiro said. "It's not because I want the dumb responsibilities. If I see someone is in trouble, I help them. I know I might end up getting involved when it has nothing to do with me, but I can't just stand around and do nothing."

"I still don't see what your problem is." Daigo said.

"Bottom line is that this has nothing to do with me." Hiro said. "If I see someone that needs help, I help them. If you need someone to do your work, go bother someone else." Hiro walked past Daigo and Daigo could see that he needed to do some more convincing.

…

After School

When school ended, Hiro got his body back and he was on his way home. However, Daigo was still trying to convince Hiro to take his responsibilities as a soul reaper.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Daigo said.

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" Hiro said. "Look, I'm not fighting monsters on a regular basis. How about you go be a pest to someone else?"

"What did you just say?!" Daigo said. "I could permanently separate your soul from your body." Hiro was about to answer back, but he just heard some sort of crash.

"What was that?" Hiro said and they both saw a car drove right by really fast. Both of them ran down the street and they saw Sonya was on the ground and was trying to get back up. "Sonya!" He called out as they ran to them. Sonya was able to sit up and saw him.

"Hiro?" Sonya said.

"Sonya, what happened? Did you just get hit by a car?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe….?" Sonya said.

"Maybe? You mean you don't know?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry, but everything happened so fast." Sonya said as she was able to stand up.

"At least tell me you're not hurt." Hiro said.

"You don't need to worry. I'm okay." Sonya said and just noticed Daigo. "Aren't you that new student, Daigo?"

"That's right and just who are you?" Daigo said.

"You moron." Hiro whispered to him. "She's Sonya Sankura. She's in the same class as us."

"Oh right!" Daigo said. He looked down on Sonya's leg and saw she had some sort of bruise on it. "Sonya, are you sure you're okay? You got that bruise on your leg." Sonya looked down and just noticed it.

"Oh! I didn't even notice it." Sonya said.

"It looks nasty." Hiro said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really hurt." Sonya said. Daigo tried to take a closer look at it. "Daigo, what are you doing?"

"Uh….nothing." Daigo said.

"Anyway, I better get going. Bye!" Sonya said as she ran off.

"Well, I suppose if she can stand and run, she really is okay." Hiro said, but Daigo didn't seem so sure. What none of them were aware of was that a being hiding in shadows was watching them. After seeing Sonya was unharmed, Hiro and Daigo were on the street again.

"Let me ask you something. Do you know that girl well?" Daigo said.

"You mean Sonya? Sort of. We've known each other since we were kids. She's always hanging around me." Hiro said. "How come?" Daigo didn't answer and Hiro was getting a little suspicious.

…

Sonya's Home

"I'm home." Sonya called out.

"Hi, honey." Her father said. Her father had brown hair with some facial hair and his name was Saioshi. He looked over and saw the bruise on her leg. "Sonya, what happened to your leg?"

"A little accident. It all happened so fast that I don't know what happened." Sonya said. "You don't need to worry. It doesn't hurt." Just then, the whole place began to shake. "What's that? An earthquake?"

…

Hiro's Apartment

"Why are you still here?" Hiro said. Daigo was still by Hiro's side and it didn't seem like he was going anywhere. "Don't you have your own place to stay at or something?"

"Frankly, no. I'm not going anywhere." Daigo said.

"Hiro?" They both heard Julia and it sound like she was coming in his room.

"I'm not here." Daigo said as he hid in Hiro's closet just when Julia came in.

"Hiro, I thought I heard you talking to someone." Julia said.

"Nope." Hiro said. Julia thought she was wrong and just left. Just as Daigo opened the door, an item like a phone was going off.

"Another hollow is attacking." Daigo said, but Hiro just sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with it. "It's somewhere near a road named Lotus Street."

"What? I know that street. That's right where Sonya lives." Hiro said. Now it's become his problem.

"Looks like I was right." Daigo said. Sonya, another living human, being attacked by a hollow. Is it using her to get to Hiro like last time or something else?

To Be Continued….


	3. Wolf Down Souls

For reasons that aren't clear, Sonya is being attacked by a hollow. She was at her house with her father, but the whole place was shaking and neither of them understood why.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. Sonya, stay close to me." Saioshi said. Sonya was going to walk to him, but she saw something standing behind him.

"Dad, behind you!" Sonya said. Saioshi didn't get the chance to even turn as something smacked him cross the room and hit the wall and blood was starting to run down his arm and head. "Dad!"

"Hungry." Somehow, Sonya has the ability to see the hollow. The hollow was like a werewolf with crescent moon marking on its mask and its hole right in the center of its chest. Sonya didn't understand what was happening. "Hungry. I must feed!"

…

Hiro

Hiro was carrying Daigo and he jumped across one rooftop to another in his soul reaper form. When Daigo told him that the hollow attack was near Sonya's home, he knew they needed to get there fast to make sure she doesn't get killed.

"I don't get it. Why is a hollow after Sonya?" Hiro said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Daigo said. "However, I had a feeling one was following her around. Do you remember that mark she had on her leg?"

"Yeah. Hang on. Are you saying she got that from the hollow attacking her?" Hiro asked.

"I believe so, but I don't see why one would be attacking her." Daigo said.

"I just hope we're not too late." Hiro said.

…

Sonya

Sonya tried backing away from the hollow, but she was afraid her father would be killed if she just left. The hollow was taunting her as it slowly moved closer to her. Sonya reached for what she could to just throw at the hollow.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Sonya said, but nothing she threw worked against the hollow.

"I love it when I get to play with my food." The hollow said as it reached out and grabbed her. "As much as I enjoy it, I must feed." The hollow opened up his mouth and was ready to devour her.

"No you don't!" Hiro arrived just in time. He slashed his hand through the hollow's claw and forced him to drop her. Sonya saw who saved her and saw it was Hiro. "Come on. You want her. You'll have to get through me."

"Hiro?" Sonya said. Hiro was caught off guard for a moment for he didn't' expect Sonya to actually see her. "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

"Sonya….you can see me?" Hiro said, but there was no time for a question and answer as the hollow was about to attack. Daigo ran into the house and saw it coming.

"Hiro, watch out!" Daigo called out. Hiro got his head back in the fight as he swung his zanpakuto and hit against the monster's head, but it didn't had enough force to cut through the mask. However, it did break off the mask enough for him to see what was under it. "What the hell?" He saw a man's face and he was starting to freak out. The hollow cried out before it just disappeared. Daigo ran over to Sonya and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah thanks to you guys." Sonya said.

"Somehow she's able to see me. How?" Hiro asked.

"It doesn't seem she's on the verge of death." Daigo said. "She might be in the same position as you."

"Guys, what's going on?" Sonya asked.

"That's what I like to know." Hiro said. "When I broke off a piece of that thing's head, it shatter like it was a mask and I saw what was underneath it. That looked like a human's face. So what gives?" Daigo sighed for he knew what he needed to do.

"Hollows?" Sonya questioned, but something happened to her. It was like her heart stopped for a moment.

"Sonya? What's the matter?" Hiro asked.

"Hollows are human souls." Sonya said, but something was different. She had a blank look in her eyes and her voice sounded automatic. "The wondering souls who have given into despair or the chains of fate has been completely corroded away. They wonder around searching to devour other spiritual entities and grow stronger." Both of them couldn't believe she knew all that. When Sonya finished, she fainted with Daigo catching her.

"What's going on? How did Sonya know all that?" Hiro asked.

"I…..have no idea!" Daigo said. "Either way, what she said is all true."

"So hollows are actually the souls of dead people?" Hiro said.

"Yes and that one will be back." Daigo said. "It won't take long for that mask to get fixed." Right when he said that, the house began to shake again and they heard that howling. "See?" Hiro ran outside and saw the hollow was on the roof.

"I must feed." The hollow said as it was about to enter the house again.

"No you don't, you ugly bastard!" Hiro said as he jumped and held him back with his zanpakuto. Then, he kicked the hollow right under the chin and the two jumped back from each other. "Okay, not the best idea." He said as held his foot. "I almost broke my foot."

"Hiro, you have to end this." Daigo said as Sonya was starting to wake up.

"Hiro?" Sonya said as she still wondered what was going on. The hollow held out his claw and swung down, but Hiro held up his sword and was able to hold it back.

"Back off!" Hiro shouted as he was able to push it off.

"He needs help." Sonya said, but Daigo held her back.

"It's too dangerous." Daigo said. "Hiro, you need to end this. The longer this goes on, the more dangerous this gets." Hiro got that, but he was a little hesitant to strike the hollow.

'I know it's dangerous, but I can't if this thing is actually a human spirit. What happens to the spirit if I kill it?' Hiro thought. The wolf tried attacking it again, but Hiro was moving as fast as he could to stay out its reach.

"Bakudo 1: Sai!" Daigo said. The hollow felt its arms being pulled back, but it was trying to resist. "Do it now, Hiro! That's not going to hold him for very long."

"But what about the soul?" Hiro questioned.

"There's no time to explain. You have to trust me." Daigo said. Hiro still wasn't sure, but when he looked at Sonya, he saw he had to for her or else she and her father will get killed.

"Right." Hiro said as he went to attack. He jumped up to the wolf's head and slashed it down. The hollow cried out and disappeared. "It's gone! What about the soul?"

"It's all fine." Daigo said as he walked out and stood next to Hiro. "You didn't actually killed a hollow. In a way….you purified it."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"When a soul reaper strikes down a hollow, we're actually cleansing it of the sins the hollow might have caused during it's time as a hollow." Daigo said. "The souls it devoured and the soul it originated from were sent to the Soul Society."

"Hiro!" Sonay called out as she ran to the boys. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Nothing hurts. I'm fine." Hiro said.

"So what was with that monster, this outfit you're wearing, and that sword?" Sony said. "What's going on?" Both of them seemed a little confused.

"Didn't she just explained to us what a hollow is?" Hiro said.

"She's a strange one, but it doesn't matter at this point." Daigo said as he pulled out something form his pocket.

….

Kimune

The owner of the bistro was just finishing some cleaning. It was another slow day for him and he was getting ready to close for the day. He heard the bell from his door ring, but he didn't turn to face the customer.

"Sorry, we're closing up."

"Even for an old friend." The owner turned around and was faced with a women that wore black leather pants and jacket with a sherbet orange shirt that barely reaches her waist and black heels. She also had magenta hair in a ponytail that reaches her waist.

"Manana! It's good see you again."

"I see this place is as busy as always, Conor." Manana said.

"Well, I'm glad you are here. You're not going to believe what I just heard." Conor said.

…..

The Next Day

"It was weird, Mitski." Sonya said. School started up again and Sonya was telling Mitski what happened at her place. "A bulldozer malfunction and nearly hit my house."

"Yeah right." Mitski said as she wasn't believing any of it. While they were talking, Daigo and Hiro kept a close eye on her.

"You weren't kidding." Hiro said.

"I told you." Daigo said as he held out a small item. "This memory modifier changes her memories around from what happened last night, but there's no way of knowing what they'll remember. Are you still unsure about being a soul reaper?" Hiro still refused to answer him. "If I hadn't been here, you never would have known about the hollow. Sonya and her father could have died."

"Fine. I'll do it." Hiro said.

"So you'll really take the responsibilities of being Substitute Soul Reaper?" Daigo said.

"Yeah…..wait! Please tell me that's not an actual title. That's the dumbest name I've ever heard." Hiro said. While they were talking, a shadowy figure watched them and smirked at them.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Score the Goal

"Help me!" A soul of a coach was running through the streets of Kyoto. He felt like prey and his predator was stalking him. "What is it with this thing? What does it want?" Even though his predator was hidden away, he could still feel it watching and waiting to strike.

…

Kyoto High

"Wow! I never knew you have juice in boxes." Daigo said as they finished up another day of school.

"You make it sound like you were never a kid." Hiro said. "Those things have been around before I was even born." Hiro has accepted his responsibilities and became a substitute soul reaper. With that being done, he needs to be ready to jump into action at any moment.

"Heads up!" Daigo heard the warning and saw a soccer ball heading their way. Daigo ducked down, but Hiro got hit by it.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Hiro said as he seemed ready to rumble. The ball bounced against the ground and rolled over to Lucas in a red and black soccer uniform with 15 on the back.

"Sorry about that Hiro." Lucas said.

"Oh! It's just you Lucas." Hiro said as he settled down. "No big deal. You practicing for another game?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Lucas said as he kicked the ball back to the court and ran back to practice.

"Who was that and what is he doing?" Daigo said.

"That's my old friend, Lucas." Hiro said. "That game is soccer he's playing. He's like the all-star player on the team. He's got a strong passion for the game." While practice was going on, the spirit of the coach was actually watching. He saw Lucas dribble the ball around his obstacles and gave it a strong kick and it went right into the net.

"Wow! That kid has a lot of skill." The coach said. He wasn't the only one watching. Something hidden in darkness was watching as well as it had its eyes on the coach spirit and Lucas. Daigo sensed something was wrong, but when he turned his head to look, he didn't see anything.

"Daigo, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure." Daigo said.

…..

Hiro's Apartment

Once they got home, they changed into some normal clothes. Hiro wore a black shirt with a blue diagonal stripe running across it and gray pants. Daigo wore a red sweatshirt jacket with jeans and a white shirt. Daigo was still thinking about that strange feeling and when a soul reaper is suspicious about something, it would usually be a good idea to do some looking into.

"Luckily my Mom is out right now so you can roam around." Hiro said as he grabbed a soda. He looked over and saw Daigo was in deep thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm just overthinking about something." Daigo said. That was when his soul pager went off. "There's another hollow." When Daigo alerted Hiro about another hollow was attacking, he entered his soul reaper form and headed into the city. They arrived at the location, but there was no sign off anything.

"I don't see anything. You sure there was a hollow around here?" Hiro said.

"That's what I was alerted about." Daigo said, but there wasn't a hollow anywhere. Hiro turned his head and saw someone's legs on the ground.

"Hey! It looks like someone is hurt." Hiro said as they both went to look who it was. The guy wore baggy leather pants with a dark blue sports top, but they knew him. "Lucas!" When they found Lucas, they took him back to Hiro's apartment. Lucas didn't seemed injured, but he wouldn't wake up. After a few hours, Lucas was starting to wake up.

"Aw! My head." Lucas said as he sat up. He looked around to see he was in Hiro's apartment and was on his couch.

"Glad to see you're awake." Hiro said as he brought some water.

"Hiro? What am I doing here? What happened?" Lucas said as he took the glass.

"You tell me. I found you passed out." Hiro said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Lucas said. "It felt like something pushed me and then I just blacked out."

"Weird." Hiro said. That was when he heard the door open.

"Hiro, I'm home." Julia said and when she came in, she saw Lucas on the couch.

"Hey, Mom. You remember Lucas, right?" Hiro asked.

"Right. He goes to your school." Julia said. "So what are you doing here? Are the two of you just hanging out?"

"No. I passed out and Hiro brought me here, but I'm much better now." Lucas said.

"That's good to hear. I knew my sweet Hiro wouldn't turn away from someone that needs help. He's always been such a good boy." Julia said to Hiro's discomfort.

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Hiro said and Julia took a look at the time. "It is getting late. Why don't you stay here for the night since it's not a school night?"

"I couldn't." Lucas said.

"It will be fine." Hiro said. "You've been working pretty hard in practice. You deserve to have some rest." Lucas accepted the offer seeing as how neither of them would drop it. When it was settled, Hiro went into his room with Daigo opening the closet.

"How'd it go?" Daigo asked.

"He'll be spending the night here." Hiro said. "Other than that, everything seems to be fine with him."

"I'm not so sure about that." Daigo said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"I sense a strange spiritual pressure emitting from that guy." Daigo said.

"Spiritual pressure? What is that?" Hiro said.

"Spiritual pressure is the force emitted from the spirit energy released by a person." Daigo said. "Take a look and tell me if you see anything." Hiro opened his door slightly and kept an eye on Lucas, but he saw nothing strange.

"There's nothing out there." Hiro said. "I think you're just overreacting about this whole thing. Why don't you take it easy, weirdo?" That comment ended up with him getting hit in the head. "What was that for? You want to fight?"

"Not unless you want to make your mother suspicious as to who I am and why I'm here." Daigo said. "I suppose we'll just have to look into it in the morning if there's nothing strange right now."

"Good idea." Hiro said and the two of them were getting ready to call it a night. However, the reason that they didn't see anything was because the spirit of the coach was hiding behind the couch.

"This kid better be good. He's got a bright future ahead of him." The coach said.

…

The Next Morning

Hiro woke up and walked out of his room, but when he woke up, he saw Lucas was already gone.

"Mom, where's Lucas?" Hiro asked.

"He was gone when I woke up." Julia said. "He was such a nice boy. He put everything away he used." Hiro went back into his room and knocked on the closet door with Daigo opening up.

"What is it?" Daigo said.

"Lucas is gone." Hiro said.

"He's what? This is bad." Daigo said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro said.

"I did some thinking." Daigo said. "I believe I might know what I sensed was. Let's not forget that we did pick up a hollow signal."

"You think….oh no!" Hiro said as he was able to see what Daigo was saying.

…

Lucas

As soon as Lucas woke up from Hiro's apartment, he went to the school. He was practicing his scoring with kicking soccer balls into a net. While Lucas was practicing, the soul was still hanging around him.

"That's what I like to see. Keep working hard and training hard." The coach said. For reasons that yet to be known, he admires how hard Lucas is working in soccer. What none of them knew was that a hollow was watching them.

"I love it when my meals get all happy and then are dismayed when I take a bite." The hollow said.

…

Hiro and Daigo

Both Hiro and Daigo were running through the streets. After thinking, they believe that Lucas is being attacked by a hollow and it needs to be stopped fast.

"We're just running around with no idea where to go." Hiro said. "Can't you just tell where the hollow is?"

"No." Daigo said. "Hollows are able to hide themselves in the space between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Unless it decides to show itself, we're going to have a problem. It also doesn't help that the spiritual pressure is too weak for me to sense."

"Damn it. Why is there a hollow after him in the first place?" Hiro questioned.

"I don't think its Lucas this hollow is after." Daigo said. "That spiritual pressure I sensed before, I think it belongs to a soul that's hanging around him. It must be hiding while staying close to Lucas. Why that is, I'm not sure."

"I think I get it. It's not Lucas the hollow is after, but the soul that's hanging around him." Hiro said. "All the more reason we need to find them."

"He's your friend. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Daigo asked.

"Well….if I had to guess, I say either the park or at the school working on his soccer skills." Hiro said.

"You check the park. I'll go check the school." Daigo said as the two of them went separate directions.

…

Daigo

Daigo ran down the streets and was on his way to the school. He was hoping that neither he nor Hiro would be too late. He was nearing the school, but he came to a stop when he felt something. He looked around and felt an ominous feeling. He already knew what it was.

"Come out. I know you are there." Daigo said. He knew the hollow was around, but he couldn't act fast enough as the hollow came from his hiding spot and grabbed a hold of him by the waist.

"I have you now." The hollow said. This hollow had a snake-like red body with blonde hair coming out of his mask and his hole was right in the center of his chest. "You can't fool me with that meat suit you're wearing. You're a soul reaper. All you soul reapers have the same smell."

"Scumbag." Daigo said.

"What are you going to do about it?" The hollow taunted as he believed that Daigo was trapped, but Daigo held out a finger to the beast's arm.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Daigo shot a beam from his finger it shot through and the hollow was force to drop Daigo, but with his powers limited, how is he going to get out of this one? Meanwhile, Lucas was close by and heard the commotion. The coach knew what was going on.

"Oh no. Why does this keep happening?" The coach said.

"What's going on?" Lucas said as he grabbed his soccer ball and went to check it out.

"Hey! Come back!" The coach said, but Lucas couldn't even see or hear him. Lucas was the goal, but it looks like Daigo might strike out.

To Be Continued….


	5. Sore Player

AN: Okay, this is just ridiculous. I thought you people would have liked to see something like this, but not a single favorite or follower? Not to mention I'm barely getting reviews. Same with the story that came before this one. If there's a problem or something about this story you people don't like, I would want to know about it so I can work on improving it.

While trying to find Lucas from being hunted by a hollow, Daigo and Hiro hurried to try and save him. They thought they could find him faster if they split up, but Daigo ended up finding trouble as the hollow attacked him.

"Why don't you take off that body you're wearing?" The hollow said. Daigo was in a real situation for he hardly had the much power to fight with. "How about I just peel it off!" The hollow shot out acid from his mouth, but Daigo jumped over it and used the hollow's head like a trampoline.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Daigo shot out a red energy blast and it blasted the hollow in the back of the head. Daigo landed down behind the hollow, but it didn't seem hurt at all.

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" The hollow said.

'Damn it.' Daigo thought. 'My powers are slowly returning, but the state they are in now, it's not enough.' Daigo got up and started running from the hollow until he could come up with some sort of plan.

"Where do you think you're going?" The hollow said as he went after him.

'I doubt I can get very far. This gigai is slowing me down.' Daigo thought as he analyzed the situation he was in. 'I have no way of contacting Hiro, but what's more important is that I lure him away from Lucas.' The hollow was chasing after him, but it disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and caused Daigo to stop.

"I do like to play with my food, but it does work on the appetite." The hollow said with his mouth starting to water. "Why don't we just skip right to the feeding?"

…..

Hiro

Hiro was searching for Lucas in the park for he believed he would be here. However, Hiro hasn't had any luck at all.

"Damn it. It doesn't look like he's here, but the park is huge." Hiro said. Hiro took a deep breath and tried to relax for getting worked up wasn't going to help. When he did, he felt some sort of pressure and it was as if he could feel who it was. "Daigo?"

….

Daigo

Daigo continued to fight with what he could against the hollow. He kept firing a series of Shakkaho, but the hollow didn't seemed bothered by any of it. Daigo was burning out through some of his power and he didn't had the much to begin with.

"Enough of this." The hollow said. He spun around and smacked Daigo with his tail. Daigo hit a wall and blood was running down his head. The hollow pressed his hand against Daigo to hold him down. "All out of tricks?"

"You really are a piece of trash." Daigo said as he tried to get himself free.

"Don't worry. I'm usually quick with my food." The hollow said, but he ended up getting hit across the face and Daigo got free. All of them were surprised when they saw it was Lucas.

"Lucas?" Daigo said. While he was glad he was safe, he was also confused as to how Lucas saved him.

"What the hell? How did that human hit me?" The hollow said.

'This is unbelievable. Does he have the ability to see spirits too?' Daigo thought.

"Aw man!" Lucas said as he shook his hand around. "What did I hit? There was nothing there."

"Maybe not." Daigo said as he should have known better.

"It was nothing more than a lucky hit." The hollow said. The hollow looked behind Lucas and saw the spirit of the coach. "You!"

"Oh crud! Not you again!" The coach said. The hollow tried to take a bite out of the coach, but the coach was running around for him to avoid it as the hollow kept sinking his teeth into the ground.

"I was right. He's after a soul and it looks like that's the soul he was after." Daigo said.

"Hey. You're the new kid." Lucas said and got Daigo's attention. "What's going on exactly?"

"There's no time to explain. You just need to get out of here." Daigo said.

"I don't think so." Lucas said as he turned and saw the impacts of where the hollow was moving and tried to follow the pattern. "There's something going on and it looks bad."

"Look, there's just something you can't see. It's not safe for you." Daigo said.

"You say I can't see it." Lucas said as he placed his soccer ball down and was trying to aim. "I might not see it, but that doesn't mean stopping it is hopeless."

"What are you doing?" Daigo questioned. Lucas pulled his leg back. He kicked the ball and it had a lot of power behind it. It was able to hit the hollow right in the head and he actually felt it.

"You've got to be kidding me." The hollow said.

'Unreal. It's like he's not afraid.' Daigo said.

"That's it! Now I'm mad." The hollow said as he swung his tail.

"Move!" Daigo said, but it was too late as Lucas got hit hard by the tail and was knocked out.

"No, kid!" The coach called out.

"I've had it with you!" The hollow said. He was ready to attack, but that was when Hiro arrived. He had a metal pipe with him as he jumped up and shoved the pipe in the hollow's mouth to keep him from closing it.

"What's going on, Daigo. You make it sound like I'm some sort of idiot, but here you are fighting a battle you're not doing well in." Hiro said.

"Hiro? How were you able to find us?" Daigo said.

"I followed that spiritual pressure thing you were telling me about." Hiro said and Daigo was amazed.

'He was able to sense spiritual pressure and was able to use it to track us?' Daigo said. 'I'm amazed to how rapidly his skills are improving.' He thought. The hollow shot out some acid to melt the pipe in his mouth.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The hollow said.

"Hiro Hashiru. I'm the substitute soul reaper of this place." Hiro said and he looked to see the spirit scared and Lucas on the ground. "I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not going to let you have your way with threating that soul and hurting my friend."

"I got ya!" Daigo said as he took his glove and shoved it against Hiro and separated his soul from his body.

"Come on. Papa needs a new pair of snake-skin boots and perhaps a belt." Hiro taunted. Hiro jumped at the hollow and swung his sword, but the hollow moved out of the way. The hollow tried slamming is claw against Hiro, but Hiro jumped out of the way. "Come and get me." Hiro wanted to avoid others getting hurt and lure the hollow away.

"Hey! Wake up." Daigo looked and saw the coach soul standing over Lucas.

"He'll be fine, but I think you should explain what the deal is with that hollow." Daigo said. "He seems to know you."

"I really don't know." The coach said.

…

Hiro

Hiro was jumping from one spot to the next as the hollow continued to shoot out acid at him. The hollow tried swinging his tail, but Hiro jumped over it and got on his back.

"Eat this!" Hiro said as he stabbed his sword against the hollow, but the hollow kept trying to shake him off. Hiro grabbed the hollow by the head and shoved it against the ground. "Before I slice your head off, you want to tell me what this is about? Why are you after that soul?"

"You really don't know, do you?" The hollow said. "It happened years ago. That coach spirit use to be the gym teacher for my high school and coached the basketball team."

"You were one of his students?" Hiro asked.

"And one of the players on his basketball team. All I wanted was for him to recognize my skill." The hollow said. "I thought I finally had my big chance when our team went to a national champion tournament, but I didn't. Our bus got caught in an accident. He and I were the only ones that didn't make it. So I never got the chance. However, when I see him hanging around living athletes and he recognizes their skill, but I never got the chance. All I wanted was some recognition."

"But what about Lucas? What were you planning on doing with him?" Hiro asked.

"That brawny idiot never realized that he gave me the chance to have seconds from just hanging around them." The hollow said. The hollow used all his might and shoved Hiro off him. "He might keep getting away from me, but that makes it fun. I can keep hunting and tormenting him and not go away empty handed." The hollow was ready to attack again, but Hiro moved fast and cut off his arm. Hiro proceeded with the attack and jammed his zanpakuto in the hollow's head.

"I understand that you're upset you never got your big chance, but I still can't let you do this." Hiro said. He sliced through the hollow's head and the hollow was defeated.

….

The Group

Once the hollow was defeated, Hiro went back to the others. Daigo was able to help out Lucas and when Lucas wakes up, he plans on modifying Lucas' memories. When Hiro got back, he told the coach spirit everything.

"So that monster the whole time was one of my students." The coach said. "Damn. I wanted to see my students progress to greatness in athletics, but never had the chance to."

"Is that why you've been hanging around Lucas and apparently a few other people?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. Your friend has a great future if he keeps up with the athletics." The coach said.

"I get it, but I'm afraid we can't let you stay much longer." Hiro said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "There's someone in the Soul Society who's waiting to talk to you." He tapped the sword against the soul's head and the next thing he knew was there was a light with a black butterfly.

"Everyone wants at least one person to recognize how great they truly are." Daigo said.

"It can be hard when they don't see it, but that just means you have to get better." Hiro said.

"Which reminds me, you've been doing a great job lately." Daigo said.

"Thanks, but I don't need your recognition." Hiro said with an annoyed tone.

"What?! You jerk! I just gave you a compliment and you're complaining." Daigo said.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying I don't need your recognition." Hiro said and the two of them got into an argument. They might not want to recognize each other, but at least they know they're doing great.

To Be Continued….

AN: Remember people, I want to get some favs or followers here as well as some reviews because this is going to be a big one. So anything you want to tell me about this story, I want to hear it so if I need to make some improvements, I will.


	6. Hiro vs Hiro

Conor was working around his bistro. He heard the bell over his door rang and saw Daigo has entered his business.

"Daigo, glad to see you again. How's your new friend doing?" Conor said.

"Talking about Hiro? He's improving. He's starting to get the hang of his new powers." Daigo said. "Anyway, I'm here because I placed an order."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Conor said. "Let me see if I can find it." Conor went in the back where he kept storage. He looked around and saw a small box on the shelf. "Here it is." Conor came out and gave Daigo the box.

"Thanks. This will be of use." Daigo said.

"Let me ask, how much longer do you think you can keep this up?" Conor said. "It's only a matter of time until they figure out what's going on? You're only suppose to be here for a limited time." Daigo didn't even answer. He knew about that, but he hasn't figured it out yet.

…..

Hiro

Hiro was on his way to school while eating a donut. He was expecting Daigo to be walking with him to school, but when Hiro saw Daigo wasn't there, he went without him.

"I wonder what happened to Daigo." Hiro said as he arrived at the school. He went up to his class and was met with Sonya, Mitski, and Lucas. "Hey, guys."

"Morning." Sonya said.

"Where's Daigo? Don't you two usually come together?" Mitski said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me." Hiro said.

"You know, it is really strange." Mitski said. "You two are always together and you two seem to disappear together."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Lucas asked.

"Even if there is, it's none of your business." Hiro said.

"I'm here!" Daigo called out as he ran into the classroom. "Sorry if I'm late. There was something important I had to do. Hiro, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Nope." Hiro said, but Daigo just smacked him in the head and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Poor Hiro seemed to have passed out. I'll take him to the nurse." Daigo said as they left and had everyone confused as to what they just did.

"Those two are a match made in heaven or something. They're both weird." Mitski said.

…

The Roof

"Here." Daigo said as he tossed a conscious Hiro a candy dispenser with a rabbit on it. The roof was the only place the two of could talk in private. Hiro took a look at it and thought it was weird.

"Candy in the morning?" Hiro said.

"It's not candy. It's called gikon." Daigo said. "Gikon are small pills that extract the soul from the body. If I'm not around, you can use one to use your soul reaper powers. All you have to do is swallow one."

"Are you sure this isn't candy? It says Soul Candy on the side." Hiro said.

"That's some dumb and petty choice the Female Soul Reaper Association made." Daigo said with an annoyed tone. "They changed it because they thought it was a cuter name."

"Okay, but what's with dumb rabbit on it?" Hiro said.

"Be quiet. I didn't even order that one. That one is Chappy, the most popular among the FEMALE soul reapers." Daigo said. "The one I wanted is called Alfred."

"Alfred? Is that the popular one among the men?" Hiro said and Daigo found that as mocking.

"Hey, don't mock me!" Daigo said as he pounded Hiro against the head, but Hiro punched back in the arm.

"I wasn't. I just didn't get why you were getting upset." Hiro said.

"Just forget it. Just swallow one of those pills and you'll see what I'm trying to tell you." Daigo said. Hiro decided to do it just to get Daigo to cool it. Hiro opened his mouth and the dispenser shot a small green pill in his mouth. Hiro felt something and his soul was separated from his body and his body was still standing.

"Whoa!" Hiro said.

"Hello there." The soul said in Hiro's body.

"This is pretty weird." Hiro said. That was about when Daigo's soul pager went off.

"This is the perfect opportunity to use it." Daigo said. "There's another hollow attacking. While we're trying to deal with it, he can stay here in your position and we can avoid suspicion."

"Okay. Listen, go to classroom 3-B and just act like a normal student. Don't draw any attention to yourself until I get back." Hiro said. "You get that?"

"Yes, sir." The soul said with a salute. Since everything seemed settled, Hiro and Daigo took off to face the hollow. When they were gone, the soul gave a troubling smirk.

…..

Kimune

Conor was at work, but it was still just him. Conor didn't seem to mind that he's not getting that many customers. He heard the door open up and saw Manana.

"Welcome." Conor said.

"Don't you ever have customers?" Manana said as she looked around and saw the place was empty again.

"Daigo stopped by earlier today. I'm starting to get a little concerned he and that boy are going to get caught." Conor said.

"He still has some time." Manana said. "His powers are returning, but it's at a slow pace. In the meantime, get me some milk."

"You could say please, but I'll do it." Conor said as he went to get some. While he was getting the milk, he noticed something. It was a small box he thought he gave Daigo. He opened up the box to see what was in it. "Problem?"

"What?" Manana said.

"I have Daigo's order right here, but I gave it to him earlier. If I have Daigo's order here, what did I give him earlier?" Conor said.

…

Hiro

Hiro was in the process of fighting another hollow. The hollow tried stomping down on Hiro, but he moved out of the way and cut the leg off. Hiro jumped up and sliced the hollow in two and destroyed it.

"That takes care of another one." Daigo said, but he could see that there was something bothering Hiro. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling." Hiro said.

…..

Kyoto High

"Time for lunch. I'm starving!" Mitski said. "So Sonya, what do you have for lunch today?"

"My Dad packed me a nice sandwich with some juice and a little snack." Sonya said.

"Sounds great." Mitski said. Sonya looked around the class and was wondering about something. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering where Hiro is." Sonya said and her face was starting to turn red. "I was wondering if he would like to have lunch with us."

"I wanted to have lunch with Daigo, but for a completely different reason." Mitski said. "I want to know what the deal is with him and Hiro." Meanwhile, the soul in Hiro's body was just outside the building and believed he found the class. He jumped right up to the window and all of them were surprised for they all thought that was Hiro.

"Excuse me, but this is class 3-B, right?" The soul asked.

"Hiro?! How did you get all the way up here?!" Mitski said.

"I jumped. That's all." The soul said. Everyone had their eyes on him and he was liking it. 'This is awesome. All their eyes are on me. Not to mention all the girls.' He thought. He looked around and looked at all the girls. 'What a bunch of cuties. I wonder which one of them is the best.' He kept looking until he had his eyes landed on Sonya. 'Whoa! We have a winner!' He went over to Sonya, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Sonya asked.

"Admiring a beautiful face like yours." The soul said and gave her a little kiss. It was shocking to everyone. Mitski grabbed him and pulled him away from Sonya.

"Hiro! What are you doing, idiot?" Mitski said.

"Hey, if you wanted some action, you could have just asked. I bet your red hair is a sign of your hotness." The soul said and Mitski was starting to get very uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Hiro and Daigo were running back to the school.

"Why are we in such a hurry to get back to class?" Daigo said.

"I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right." Hiro said.

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about." Daigo said. However, they saw a chair was thrown out of the window in their class. "Yeah. We should hurry." In the class, Mitski was having a temper tantrum as she lifted a desk over her head.

"Eat this!" Mitski said as she threw the desk at the soul, but he moved out of the way.

"What's the matter? All I did was pay a little compliment." The soul said, but she wasn't listening as she kept attacking him.

"Sonya, do something. She's your friend." Lucas said.

"I'm not getting caught in that storm." Sonya said. Mitski kept attacking the soul, but he was able to avoid her again.

"Stop." The door opened up and Daigo was on the other side with the soul feeling troubled. "What's going on?"

"I'm busted." The soul said. He tried to make a run for the door, but Hiro jumped through it and he looked mad. No one understood what was going on, but Sonya actually saw Hiro.

"Hiro?" Sonya questioned as to why there are two.

"What are you doing? I told you not to draw attention." Hiro said, but the soul just gave him a strong kick in the gut and then he kicked Hiro over the desks.

"Later." The soul said as he jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Hiro called out as he and Daigo saw him reach the ground and he ran off with unbelievable speed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Is it possible? Is he a mod-soul?" Daigo said.

"I don't know what he is, but he's toast." Hiro said as he jumped out the window and went after him.

"Hiro!" Daigo called out as he ran after him.

"Daigo? What the heck is going on?" Lucas questioned.

"Who cares about him? Hiro, you're dead." Mitski said and she looked like she was blazing.

"What's wrong with her? She's acting demonic." Lucas said.

"She just doesn't like it when people act like flirts." Sonya said as she stared out the window in thought.

"Sonya, are you okay?" Lucas said.

"Yeah and whoever that was, that wasn't Hiro." Sonya said.

…

Hiro

"Damn it!" Hiro shouted as he and Daigo were out on the streets and lost his body. "Where'd he go? He couldn't have gotten that far."

"Debatable with that speed of his." Daigo said.

"We've got to find him." Hiro said. "He made a mess in class and he….he…."

"He kissed Sonya and flirted with Mitski." Daigo finished for him.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Hiro said.

"Quit complaining. The worst he did was kiss Sonya. I read in this book that a guy could do a lot worse to a girl." Daigo said.

"What kind of books are you reading?" Hiro said. "He could ruin my reputation and my image."

"Reputation? Image? Is he serious?" Daigo said. "Either way, catching him won't be easy for he's a mod-soul."

"You mentioned that earlier. What is that?" Hiro said.

"Mod-souls were the production of a project known as Spearhead." Daigo said. "They were designed to have greater strength and speed. They were meant to assist soul reapers in combat, but the project was shut down. The mod-souls were meant to be destroyed, but somehow this one avoided it and I'm willing to bet a few others."

"Great. So what do we do?" Hiro said, but before they could answer, Daigo was alerted again about a hollow attack. Perfect timing.

….

The Soul

The mod-soul in Hiro's body was just hopping from one building to the next and he was just minding his own business.

"Finally. I have a body and I'm free to do what I want." The soul said, but he came to a stop when he heard some sort of howling sound. He looked up and saw a beetle-like hollow coming out and it looked ready to feed on Hiro's body.

To Be Continued….


	7. Small Worth Living

When Daigo picked up his order for a gikon, there was a mix up and he ended up getting a mod-soul. That mod-soul is now flowing freely in Hiro's body is causing some problems. At the moment, a hollow appeared and it looked ready to feed on the soul in Hiro's body.

"Whoa there big guy. You don't want to eat me. This isn't even my body." The soul said as he tried to slip away, but the hollow didn't even appear to be listening. "Not in a talking mood? That's fine." He made a run straight for the hollow and jumped up. He came right down and slammed his foot against the hollow and had its head hit the roof. "Later!" He made a run for it, but the hollow unfolded its wings and went after him.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Daigo originally went after the mod-soul and get Hiro's body back, but now they have a little sidetrack.

"Damn it. We don't have time for a hollow right now. We got to get my body back." Hiro said.

"It can't be helped." Daigo said. "We can't let that hollow roam around. The sooner we get rid of it, the sooner we can get back to searching for him." Both of them rounded a corner and found the beetle flying around. "There it is."

"And someone else." Hiro said. They looked ahead of the hollow and saw Hiro's body running from it across the rooftops.

…..

The Soul

The soul continued to run from the hollow. He grabbed on a drainpipe and slid down on a building and landed on a ground and was in an open field. He kept on running, but stopped as he seemed to have spotted something in a tree. He felt the wind picked up and saw the hollow coming at him, but he made a stern face and kept his ground.

"That's enough. Stop it." The soul said and the hollow flew down to take a bite out of him. He thought he was finished, but Hiro arrived at the last moment and used his katana to slice off the hollow's horn and have it in destress. "It's you!"

"Move, you idiot!" Hiro said as he grabbed him and moved him away from the field and back to the rooftops. "What do you think you're doing? You nearly got my body crushed and what was that in my class?"

"Chill. I was just having some fun." The soul said.

"Fun?!" Hiro complained. He was going to give him a lesson as he reached for his sword, but a thought came to him. 'Hold on. I can't slice or beat him up. That's still my body.' He thought. Before either of them could go any further, they heard the hollow was getting back up.

"That's the problem with hollows. They're mindless creatures that don't know when to quit." The soul said.

"For once, just stay here while I take care of this thing." Hiro said. The hollow tried to take a bite out of them, but both of them jumped out of the way. Hiro jumped up and started riding on the hollow as it flew around. "I never did like bugs." Hiro pulled out his zanpakuto and slashed against it in the back, but the sword wasn't cutting through. "What? It's not working."

"The exoskeleton is too thick." The soul said. The hollow continued to fly around and Hiro continued to hold on.

"Come on. You'll have to do better than that to shake me off." Hiro said as he was holding on for his life. As the beetle flew around, the soul spotted something about the hollow from below.

"That's it!" The soul ran under the hollow and jumped up to give it a powerful kick from below. Hiro couldn't hold on from that impact and was flung off the hollow and crashed in the roof.

"I told you to just stay still. Do you ever listen?" Hiro said.

"I found his weakness. His lower belly, and his mask since you cut the horn off, are vulnerable." The soul said. Hiro looked up and saw he was right.

"I get it. Do you think you can use that strength of yours to give me a little boost?" Hiro said. The soul cupped his hands together. Hiro ran right to him and placed his foot on his hands. The soul shot him straight up with Hiro slicing right through the hollow. Hiro came right down and slashed it through the head and took the hollow down. "Another one bites the dust." The soul tried to sneak away, but Daigot grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daigo said.

"Yeah. You have a lot to answer for." Hiro said as he was still upset with how this soul acted.

"First, I must ask you something." Daigo said. "What's in that tree that you would actually risk yourself for?" The soul went over to the edge of the roof and stared at the tree.

"Just look. You can see if from here." The soul said. Hiro and Daigo walked over and looked down and saw what was in that tree.

"A bird's nest with baby birds?" Hiro said.

"It looks like they're not even able to fly yet." Daigo said.

"They reminded me of myself." The soul said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"I'm a mod-soul. I was meant to be destroyed. Since I was trapped in that pill, all I could do was sit there and watch. My friends were each destroyed and I wondered when I would be next. Luckily, I was able to escape. However, those soul reapers that created me didn't even seem to care that we were being destroyed. That's when I learned that no matter the size or form of anything, life is still life. We deserve to live." Hiro and Daigo understood what he was saying and actually felt sorry for him.

"Nice little speech, but it's time to go." All of them looked to the entrance of the roof and saw Manana was there. "So you're the substitute soul reaper I've heard about."

"What?! She can see me. Who is she?" Hiro said.

"Manana." Daigo answered.

"Manana? Who's Manana?" Hiro said.

"That's not what matters right now." Manana said. "I'm here to take the mod-soul back. He's caused a lot of trouble apparently."

"No way. I'm not going back." The soul said.

"She's right. We came after you to get Hiro's body back." Daigo said. He placed on his skull glove and placed it against Hiro's body with the soul candy being shot out of the mouth with Daigo catching it.

"Thank you. I'll take it." Manana said.

"Hold on." Hiro said. "Just what do you plan on doing with him?"

"He'll probably end up being destroyed. A mod-soul shouldn't really be around." Manana said.

"That won't be necessary. As I recall, I paid for this product." Daigo said.

"You would get a refund if that's what this is about." Manana said.

"You can't give a refund if I don't return this. We're quite satisfied with this product." Daigo said. Manana could tell they won't give her the mood-soul because they agreed with what he said.

"Fine." Manana said and just left them with the soul. He was their responsibility now.

…

Later

Later that afternoon, Hiro got his body back and held the soul candy with the mod-soul inside it.

"So now the question is, what do we do with him?" Hiro said. "We can't leave him like this."

"But he needs a body without a soul." Daigo said. Hiro tried to figure this out, but he stopped when he spotted something.

"What about that?" Hiro asked. They both took a look and saw it was stuffed red cat.

"A stuffed animal?" Daigo said.

"You think it would work?" Hiro said.

"Well, I have heard a few rumors about this." Daigo said. "It should be the same principle as my gigai. I suppose it's worth a shot." Hiro took the pill and placed it in the animal. They both waited to see if anything would happen. Just after a minute, the cat banged its head against Hiro. The cat was able to start walking and talking on his own.

"Okay, Hiro. You still want a piece of me after what I did?" The cat said, but he noticed Hiro was much bigger and he didn't look pleasant. "Hang on. Why do you look so much bigger?" Hiro reached down and grabbed him by the head.

"You're lucky we're stuck with you." Hiro said.

…

Hiro's Apartment

Hiro was just relaxing in his room, but he was getting annoyed since he has a walking and talking cat. Even if it was just a stuffed animal with a magic pill in it.

"Come on, Hiro. Let's go out and party and meet girls." The cat said as he jumped on Hiro's chest, but Hiro grabbed him by the tail, twirled him around, and tossed him into the wall. Daigo opened up in the closet and was annoyed.

"Will you keep it down? You're going to get us caught." Daigo said.

"Don't look at me. Neko won't shut up." Hiro said.

"Neko?" Daigo questioned as to who that was.

"I had to give him a name." Hiro said.

"I never agreed to it." Neko said.

"Then that's your punishment for all the trouble you caused." Hiro said.

"But I don't want to be named meaning a cat. Cat is a name for a girl." Neko said. "I want to meet girls, not be named after one." Hiro was so annoyed that he wasn't even listening,

"I'm already starting to regret this." Hiro said.

…..

The Next Day

Hiro and Daigo were on their way to school and Neko was in Daigo's bag. Both of them kept walking until Sonya ran up from behind them.

"Guys! Wait up!" Sonya called out and had them turn around.

"Sonya?" Hiro said. When Neko heard her name he tried to get out, but Daigo kept him down.

"Hiro, what was going on yesterday?" Sonya said.

"Oh! You see….." Hiro tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but was drawing up nothing.

"Why were there two of you yesterday?" Sonya asked and both he and Daigo felt in trouble.

"Sorry about this." Daigo said as he took out the memory manipulator and used it on her. It went off with Sonya acting dizzy. When she regained her balance, she didn't see them.

"What was I doing out here?" Sonya said. Hiro and Daigo hid behind a building to avoid being seen by her.

"I forgot that Sonya can see spirits as well." Daigo said. "We're going to have to be extra careful around her."

"Why do I have the feeling things are only going to get worse?" Hiro said and he has no idea how right he really is.

To Be Continued….


	8. Lights, Camera, Fright

It was late at night in Kyoto, but that didn't matter to anyone. Tonight was a big night for a television broadcast was happening live in town. It's called Spirit Girl and it was being filmed in front of an abandon hospital. Everyone was really excited for it…..except for Hiro.

"This is so stupid." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Hiro looked and saw Sonya was coming up to him. Sonya in her normal clothes is a white blouse with a grey skirt. "I'm glad to see you here. Are you excited that there's an actual broadcast happening here?"

"I would if it was some other show." Hiro said.

"What do you mean? Do you not like Spirit Girl?" Sonya said.

"Not really." Hiro said.

"What? Spirit Girl is about this brave girl our age who helps free spirits from their suffering. She goes in where no others would dare go before." Sonya said. "She's like a sweet ghost hunter. How could you not like this? It's funny, spiritual, and insightful."

"Please. All that stuff is fake." Hiro said. "They always fake that ghost stuff on shows like this. What annoys me is that people actually fall for it. I think the only reason there's so many viewers is because some guys think that host, Ami Koten, is a super cute girl or something like that."

"Oh, but if you don't like the show, what are you doing here?" Sonya asked.

"My Mom." Hiro said as he pointed to Julia who was talking to a few friends. "My Mom actually likes the show and I didn't want her to come alone."

"Aw! That's so sweet of you." Sonya said. "You really do have a good heart."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked and Sonya saw he was already aware of that unlike a few things people say about him.

"Nothing. Anyway, I better find Mitski or my Dad. I'll see you around." Sonya said as she disappeared in the crowd.

"I just hope this is over with fast." Hiro said.

"Hey, Hiro." Hiro heard Daigo's voice.

"Hey." Hiro said as he turned to talk to him, but he saw Daigo with some souvenirs from the show like flags, sashes, and even a visor. "What are you wearing?!"

"They were practically giving all this stuff away at the entrance." Daigo said. "By the way, what's this festival for?"

"If you don't know, why are you even here?!" Hiro said. That was when the lights went out and spotlights came on. An explosion of confetti went off.

"Welcome!" The host, Ami, showed up. She was a blunette with her hair in a long tail. She wore a black cape with red inside. She wore a blue one piece that was short-sleeved and shorts with blue shoes and gloves. Her suit also had light blue on her chest and sides. "How is everyone doing?"

"Great!"

"Thank you all for coming here." Ami said. "Tonight, I hear the cries of a ghost coming from this building and I'm going to help it."

"Yeah right." Hiro said, but then he heard some sort of screaming. He wasn't the only one. It seemed like Lucas, Sonya, and Ami actually heard it. Hiro looked to the building and saw the spirit of a doctor chained to the hospital.

"All of you, leave! Go away!"

"He's here!" Ami said. "The poor spirit seems to be trapped in this hospital."

"There's actually a spirit here? I thought she faked all that stuff." Hiro said.

"Interesting. It's an earthbound spirit." Daigo said.

"A what?" Hiro said.

"An earthbound spirit is a soul that remains after their time because there's something that keeps them from moving on." Daigo said. "This one for example seems to be attached to the hospital and is upset that it seems to be abandoned."

"Is that what the chain is about?" Hiro said.

"The chain is known as the soul chain." Daigo said. "It helps the flow of spirit energy. If it's still attached to the person's body, they can still live, but once it's severed, the person dies. As you know, souls turn into hollows when they give into despair. However, when the soul chain corrodes, they can become a hollow as well."

"Hang on. What about that crying earlier? It sounded like a hollow." Hiro said.

"There are instances like this one that when a place is neglected or abandon, the soul attach emits cries like that and become demi-hollows." Daigo said. "This one is in the process of being a hollow."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hiro said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Daigo said. "It usually takes months or even years for souls like this to become a hollow. You see the center of his chest?" Hiro took a closer look and saw a hole forming in the ghost's chest. "As long as that hole doesn't get much bigger, we'll be fine."

"This poor spirit has a chain wedge into his chest." Ami said. "It must be preventing him from moving to the other side. So I shall free him! Seeing as how he's a spirit, it won't kill him." Ami reached for the chain and grabbed it. She tried to pull it off and the ghost was crying out.

"What's she doing?! She's speeding up the process!" Daigo said.

"No. There's so many people here." Hiro said and tried to push through the crowd. Ami continued to pull the chain and the whole was getting bigger. "You idiot, stop!" Hiro made it through, but security tackled him to the ground.

"Hiro!" Daigo called out as he tried to help him, but security grabbed him as well.

"What's going on? I can't really see." Sonya said as she tried to look through the crowd.

"Let me go." Hiro said as he tried to get out. He was able to transform into a soul reaper and wondered why. He turned around and saw Conor was there and wore the same glove as Hiro.

"Now is not the time for playing." Conor said.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"That's not important. We're about to have a big problem on our hands." Conor said. Hiro remembered Ami is still trying to pull the chain out and she was almost done.

"Almost." Ami said as she was nearly successful.

"Don't!" Hiro called out, but it was too late as Ami was able to pull the chain out and the whole formed. The soul cried out and the body exploded. "You fool!" Ami turned around and just noticed Hiro.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be in front of the camera." Ami said. Before Hiro could say anymore, there was a howling sound. They both looked up and saw the body of a hollow was forming. The soul of the doctor emerged with a white substance coming out of his face and forming the mask. With that, his hollow appearance was that of a minotaur with red hair around his wrists.

"A ghost monster?! It must be what kept that innocent spirit trapped here!" Ami said.

"You don't seem to know anything, do you?" Hiro said.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to stay back before you get hurt." Ami said.

"Are you nuts? I'm the only one who can actually fight that thing." Hiro said. He looked up and saw the hollow was coming down and crashed into the ground.

"Listen, I know you want revenge for me freeing your prisoner, but I'm not going down without a fight." Ami said. Ami didn't get the chance to fight as Hiro grabbed her by the cape and pulled her inside the hospital. Everyone thought it was part of the show and were entertained by it. With them all distracted, Daigo dragged Hiro's body away and hid it.

"I've got to get in there." Daigo said.

"Hang on." Conor said. "I think this might be a great time to see just how far Hiro has really come."

…

Inside

"There. This should do." Hiro said as he and Ami took cover inside the building.

"Look, I get it. You're the brave guy trying to impress the girl, but I can be fine. I can't ask you to endanger yourself like this." Ami said.

"No. I'm the guy trying to keep the idiot from killing herself." Hiro said. "Why do you feel the need to fight that monster?"

"I have to be the hero. Those people need me. That also means I need to get back out there." Ami said.

"You dope." Hiro said. "It's obvious that thing is after us because we have stronger spiritual pressure. So we've got to lure it away from the people so no one gets hurt."

"Oh! I suppose you have a point." Ami said. That was when the floor burst and the hollow appeared in the hall.

"You just stay out of the way." Hiro said as he pulled out his sword. He went to attack, but the hollow was able to block the sword with his arm. Hiro tried jumping, but he ended up bumping his head and the hollow punched him back. "Damn it. There's not enough room in here to fight."

"What about the roof? There's plenty of room to fight and it's away from all the people."

"Wow! You can think." Hiro said as they both made a run for the stairs. The bull charged after them, but they were able to avoid it as they kept going up. Hiro and Ami made it to the roof and Hiro kept Ami behind him.

"Now what?" Ami said.

"We wait. It could come up from anywhere." Hiro said as he got ready. "So where is he?" Hiro and Ami waited for the hollow to emerge. Just then, Hiro heard the roof crack up under him. "Get back!" Hiro pushed Ami out of the way as the hollow burst through right under them and gave Hiro a strong hit that sent him into the sky.

"Oh no!" Ami said.

"It's going to take more than that to break me!" Hiro said as he dove down and tried swinging his sword. The hollow tried moving out of the way, but did end up getting across the chest. Hiro landed down, but the hollow grabbed Hiro's arm and held him up. "Hey! Put me down!" He tried kicking him, but the hollow grabbed his leg as well. "Damn it. Let go of me."

"Don't worry. I'll save you with my special attack." Ami said as she was pouring spirit energy into her hand.

"What? She can actually manipulate spirit energy?" Hiro said as he found that amazing.

"Super Spirit Strike!" Ami said, but her attack was nothing more than a tiny bubble floating over.

"That's your best attack?!" Hiro shouted as he found it completely stupid until the bubble made contact and caused a great explosion that got him free.

"How's that?" Ami said.

"Whoa! I misjudged her, but time to end this." Hiro said as he charged right at the hollow. He went right for the head and slashed off part of the mask and bested the hollow.

"We did it! We did it!" Ami cheered, but her cheering stopped when she saw the hollow disappear and caught a glimpse of the soul she thought she freed. "That was the spirit from before."

"You did help that spirit…..help his suffering." Hiro said. "You didn't free that spirit. You just helped it transform into that monster called a hollow."

"I had no idea." Ami said as she never such shame in all her life.

"Listen, you do have a great gift, but you don't know much about what you've been doing." Hiro said as he walked passed her. "Just leave this to guys like me for your own safety and the safety of others."

"Wait." Ami said as she turned to talk to him. "What's your name?"

"Hiro. Hiro Hashiru."

"Hiro Hashiru!" Ami said as she held a great fascination, admiration, and amazement for him.

…..

Kyoto High

The next day at school, Hiro and Daigo walked into the class, but he was still annoyed. Everyone wouldn't stop talking about the show.

"Hiro, there you are!" Sonya said as she was talking to Mitski. "What happened to you and Daigo last night? You two seemed to have disappeared."

"Nowhere important." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Hiro was really surprised as he felt someone come from behind and hugged and from what he felt on his back, he could tell it was a girl. All of them were surprised and saw it was Ami and she was in there school's uniform for girls.

"Ami!" Hiro said.

"What's she doing here?" Daigo said.

"I've decided to take a break from my show and enrolled here." Ami said. "After what happened last night, I want to learn more from you."

"Say what?" Mitski said.

"She wants to learn from you?" Daigo said and actually laughed with Hiro being annoyed that he has someone new annoying him.

"Will someone tell me how I ever ended up like this?!" Hiro said.

To Be Continued…..


	9. Quincy Survivor

"I can't believe we have a celebrity actually going to our school." Sonya said. Ami has decided to take a break from her show and has enrolled at Kyoto High because she wants to learn from him. At the moment, she's hanging around Sonya and Mitski with Lucas and Hiro

"I know and I love it. I have Hiro to thank." Ami said.

"Please don't." Hiro said.

"Don't be so grumpy." Ami said as she grabbed Hiro by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiro said. The others looked at the two with some suspicion.

"Um….Hiro. Are you and Ami like….dating now?" Sonya asked and from her tone, she was hoping for no.

"Exactly what happened to you two that night on her show?" Mitski said.

"Nothing." Hiro said as he tried to get Ami to let go. "Nothing happened and we're not dating."

"Something must have if you're the reason she's here." Lucas said and Hiro doesn't even know why he's bothering to convince them.

"Hiro!" All of them looked and saw Daigo coming their way. "Let's go!" Daigo grabbed Hiro by the arm and dragged him away.

"There they go again." Mitski said. "One of these days, I'm going to get them to tell us where they keep running off to."

"Wait! Hiro, I want to go. Can I?" Ami asked. She knew it had to be a hollow and she did say she wanted to learn more about spirits from Hiro.

"Look! Pretty lights!" Hiro said as he pointed another direction and Ami actually looked that way. When she turned back around, Hiro and Daigo were gone.

"I can't believe she actually fell for that." Lucas said. What none of them seemed to have been aware of was that someone was watching them.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Daigo were alerted about another hollow attack. They went into an alleyway, but there was no sign of one anywhere.

"This can't be right." Daigo said as he was confused. "I was alerted that there was a hollow somewhere around here."

"Guess there was a mistake or something. Your dumb phone might be broken." Hiro said.

"That can't be. This doesn't make any sense." Daigo said.

"There's nothing here." Hiro said. "We might as well head on back." Daigo thought the same. Both of them were leaving, but weren't aware someone at the rooftops was watching them. Daigo thought he sensed something, but when he turned around, there wasn't anything around. "Now what's wrong?"

"Just thought I saw something." Daigo said and kept walking.

…...

Hiro's Apartment

"Come on, Hiro." Neko begged as Hiro rested against his bed. "Let's go out and party. Why are you so against it?"

"I have school tomorrow. Not to mention that we'll draw attention if a walking and talking red stuffed cat goes out in public." Hiro said.

"Well, I hate being cooped up in your room all day." Neko said. "Maybe if you actually had a girlfriend, you wouldn't be a stick in the mud. I bet you haven't even kissed a girl."

"Shut up." Hiro said as he hit Neko right in the face.

"How about you both shut up." Daigo said as he was working on his phone.

"Are you still trying to figure out what happened earlier today?" Hiro said. "Just let it go." Daigo wanted to, but there was just something that wasn't adding up. That was when it went off again.

"We've got work to do." Daigo said.

"This better not be another false alarm." Hiro said.

….

The Streets

"It's a false alarm." Hiro said. They were out on the streets and there's not a soul or anything around. "Daigo, get that thing fixed."

"It doesn't make sense." Daigo said.

"There was a hollow here, but I already took care of it." Both of them turned around and was met with a girl that had wavy light ash brown hair. She wore a red blazer with a navy blue skirt and tie.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"That uniform she's wearing indicates she goes to your school." Daigo said.

"I've never seen her before." Hiro said.

"You wouldn't. A delinquent like you wouldn't associate with someone like me who actually cares about their schoolwork and future." The girl said.

"Say what?! Who are you anyway? Didn't you say something about how you took care of a hollow?" Hiro said.

"My name is Daphne Magnilda." She said as she held out her arm and a small charm fell out of her sleeve. Spirit energy formed out of it and became a bow. "I'm a quincy."

"A what? Is that some sort of bow?" Hiro asked.

"It is. The only type of weapon we use." Daphne said. She demonstrated the power as she pulled back the string and formed an arrow. She shot in the air and it went by so fast. "If I were you, I just go find some other town to live in, Hiro Hashiru and Daigo Kurogo. There's no need for two soul reapers and a quincy."

"Say what?" Hiro said as he started to get angry.

"I'm saying you're not needed here. So why don't you just get out before anyone gets hurt?" Daphne said and left the area with Hiro in an irritated state.

"A quincy?" Daigo said as he know he heard about them before, but knows very little about them.

…

Kyoto High

The next day, Hiro went to school to try and find Daphne. Since she was in a different version of the school's uniform for girls, he didn't think it would be that hard to find her.

"Damn. Who does she think she is? We'll just see what she has to say when I get through with her." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Ami was coming up behind him, but Hiro stepped out of the way and she nearly tripped.

"Don't you know you're not suppose to tackle people?" Hiro said.

"Well it wasn't nice of you to ditch me the other day either." Ami said. "What are you talking about anyway?"

"I met some other girl just yesterday." Hiro said. "She really got under my skin and I need to give her a piece of my mind. What was her name again? Daphne something."

"Do you mean Daphne Magnilda?" Both of them were surprised when Sonya appeared behind Hiro. "She's part German and her last name is a German name."

"Uh…..yeah." Hiro said. "Sonya, how do you know that?"

"It's because Daphne's in our class." Sonya said and that was a surprise to Hiro and he felt pretty stupid for not knowing that. Sonya led them to their homeroom and they saw Daphne sitting there and was reading a book.

"Can't believe I never noticed before." Hiro said.

"Understandable for fighting seems to be all on your mind." All of the jumped a little and looked to see someone leaning against the wall. He had slick black hair that framed his face and had a sneaky smirk. "Does there seem to be a problem here?"

"None of your business, Shijuru." Hiro said.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I have important matters to do anyway." Shijuru said as he took out his phone and made a call.

"Who was that?" Ami asked.

"Kosin Shijuru. He's a bit of a creeper in my opinion." Hiro said. "He's always lurking around and always appears out of nowhere."

"Excuse me." Daphne said as she exited the room and walked past them. She and Hiro crossed eyes and he could see the disliking in her eyes.

"Hiro, do you and Daphne have some sort of problem?" Sonya asked.

"Sort of, but it's nothing I can't handle." Hiro said and left the two of them. Hiro went to grab his bag and go after Daphne. "She won't ditch me that easily." Just as he grabbed his bag, Neko revealed himself inside.

"Hey, Hiro!" Neko said and Hiro freaked out as he pushed him back inside.

"What are you doing in there? People are going to think I brought a stuffed animal." Hiro said.

"I told you that I didn't want to stay in your bedroom." Neko said.

"I don't have time for you right now." Hiro said as he just carried Neko in his bag and went after Daphne.

…

Kimune

Conor and Manana were in his bistro. Manana just finished up some milk and passed the empty glass over to Conor.

"Great milk." Manana said.

"I aim to please since you are my best customer." Conor said.

"I appear to be your only customer." Manana said. Just as she said that, the door opened up and saw Daigo was at the door.

"Nice to see you again, Daigo. Did you make an order or did you actually come for some food?" Conor asked.

"I came for some information." Daigo said. "I need you to tell me everything you know about quincies." That subject caught their attention.

…

Hiro

Hiro was being sneaky as he kept trying to follow Daphne. He wanted to see what she was all about so he would know how to take her down. He pressed himself against a wall as he stayed behind her.

"How long are you going to keep following me like a stalker?" Daphne said.

"So you were on to me?" Hiro said as he came out of his hiding place.

"It wasn't that hard. I assumed after we met last night you would be coming for me." Daphne said. "I suppose you're a soul reaper that likes to take action. Then again, you aren't a real soul reaper. You're just a mere substitute by Daigo giving you his power."

"Sounds like you've done your research. What's your deal? How do you even know Daigo and I are soul reapers?" Hiro said.

"That just shows your ignorance and you have a lot to learn." Daphne said as she concentrated her power and Hiro saw white ribbons form around her. "This is how."

"Ribbons?" Hiro questioned.

"Spirit ribbons. They're a manifestation of spirit energy. Useful for tracking spirit energy." Daphne said. She held out her hand and a red one fell into her hands and it led to Hiro. "This one is yours. Soul reapers have red spirit ribbons. I don't think it's necessary for there to be two soul reapers and a quincy. So why don't you just quit while you're ahead. You're in over your head anyway."

"What?" Hiro said as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "You might be a girl, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to throw down with you."

"Fighting a girl? How juvenile." Daphne said. Both of them seemed ready to fight, but then they both heard some sort of howling sound. They both looked and saw there was more than one hollow.

"Hollows?" Hiro said. Daphne was sensing something.

"There are more! Hollows are appearing all over the city!" Daphne said brushed Hiro's arm off.

"Hiro!" Neko said as he appeared out of his bag. "This doesn't look good. We've got do something."

"I know. Daphne…." Hiro said and tried to talk to her, but he saw she was already gone. "Did she just ditch me? Never mind." Hiro grabbed Neko and squeezed his soul candy into his mouth with him coming out of his body and Neko taking over.

"Next time, warn me before you literally squeeze the life out of me." Neko said.

"Neko, I need you to find Daigo. I have a feeling I'm going to need his help." Hiro said.

"Sure." Neko said and Hiro went to take on the hollows. However, why are there so many hollows and what kind of effect is this going to have on the people that live in Kyoto?

To Be Continued….


	10. Get a Leg Up

Hiro was upset for he was told he was not needed anymore by Daphne, a quincy. Just as he was about to confront her about what her problem was, a mysterious phenomenon happened. Hollows appeared all over the city and neither of them understood why this was happening.

"Over here." Daphne said as she shot out some arrows made out of energy and was able to shoot down a couple hollows. "This is most peculiar. Why are there so many of them? I can't worry about that now. I've got to rid the city of them." She continued to fire off arrow after arrow. However, this appeared to be one fight that might take more than one person.

…

Hiro

When Hiro learned about the hollows, he had no choice, but to jump right into action. He had Neko take over his body and got to slicing some hollows while Neko went to find Daigo.

"Take this." Hiro said as he cut off the leg of one hollow. He jumped up and sliced it right down the middle. "Damn. Where are they all coming from?" Hiro looked around and saw more and more of them showing up. "Damn it all. I better do something before someone gets hurt." He held out his sword and moved as fast as he could to get rid of every single one.

…..

Daphne

Daphne ran down the street and continued to shoot down some of the hollows. However, while she was shooting them all down, there was something that ran through her head.

'This isn't good.' Daphne said. 'With so many hollows, it could have dire consequences on the town and the people in it. Hiro doesn't seem to be aware of it, but there are others that have stronger spiritual pressure than most humans and that's what's going to draw the hollows to them.'

…

Lucas

Lucas went to the park with some friends. They were doing jogs around to keep in shape for their soccer team. Lucas was able to keep going, but his friends looked ready to collapse.

"Lucas, can we take a break?"

"A break? We still got another three laps to go." Lucas said.

"But we've been running for five laps."

"Where do you get all that energy?" Before Lucas had the chance to talk his friends to going any further, something crashed into the ground. "What was that?" Lucas looked through the smoke and he was beginning to see something. It was something with a humanoid figure with a hole through its stomach and had a white mask that looked like a lion's head. "What the hell is that thing?"

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Am I the only who can see that thing?" Lucas said. The hollow swung its claw at him, but Lucas was able to avoid it. "Is that thing coming after me? If that's the case…." Lucas got to running again.

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"If I'm the one that thing is after, I've got to lure it away from all these people." Lucas said and was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

…

Daigo

Daigo went to the Kimune bistro in order to find information on quincies. However, when he was alerted about all the hollows, his phone was going off like crazy. He ran out and saw there were hollows everywhere.

"What the hell? I've never seen so many of hollows before." Daigo said. He looked up and saw one hollow was coming down at him. Before Daigo could even do anything, the hollow was sliced in half. Daigo looked and saw Conor holding out a katana.

"Sure seems like we have a little problem." Conor said.

"It sure is rather strange and this won't be going unnoticed by the Soul Society." Manana said.

"You hear that, Daigo?" Conor said and Daigo was starting to get nervous. For what he just said, Manana smacked Conor in the head.

"Don't freak the boy out at a time like this." Manana said.

"I guess you're right. Daigo, you better get going and find Hiro." Conor said.

"You're right." Daigo said. "I also got to tell him what I learned about Daphne." Daigo headed out and went to find Hiro.

"While he's doing that, I think that this might be the best time to bring a team together." Conor said.

"You sure about this?" Manana said.

"I am." Conor said.

….

Lucas

Lucas kept running and running with the hollow coming after him. Lucas ducked behind a building and was hoping he lost that monster.

"Did I lose it?" Lucas questioned. Just as he turned to look for it, the hollow smashed through the wall, but Lucas was able to avoid it. Lucas kept running, but when he rounded a corner, he ran right into Daigo and the two knocked each other off.

"Lucas?" Daigo said.

"Daigo? Is some monster chasing after you as well?" Lucas said. Daigo wasn't expecting Lucas to ask that. He wasn't even aware he could see hollows. Before Daigo could answer, the hollow that was chasing Lucas showed up.

"A hollow?!" Daigo said. "Why is it after you?"

"I don't know." Lucas said, but he realized something. Daigo seemed to know what it was. It was then this pain came over him in his head. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Daigo asked.

"My head. I'm having these images flash before me." Lucas said. "You're there and something invisible."

'Is the memory modifier I used on him wearing off? That shouldn't be possible.' Daigo thought. Before either of them could do anything, the hollow smacked Lucas to the ground. "Lucas!" The hollow was about to attack again, but Daigo intercepted.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Daigo shot out a blast of spirit energy and it blasted the hollow right in the head with it seemed to have done some damage. Daigo thought he had it, but the mask was barely cracked. "Damn it." The hollow tried attacking, but Daigo moved away.

….

Lucas

"Lucas? Lucas! Snap out of it!" Lucas opened his eyes when he heard some sort of smacking sound. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of kid's room.

"Ow. Why did you hit me?" Lucas looked and saw a younger version of himself. He was talking to a teenager boy.

"You keep spacing out. Pay attention to when I'm talking to you."

"Coby! My brother!" Lucas said.

"Come on. Let's go to the park. I promised I play soccer with you." Coby said. "Let's see if you can even keep up." Both of them ran out the door with smiles on their faces.

"I remember all this." Lucas said. "People always wondered why I loved soccer so much. The answer is my brother. Coby was always so athletic, but when I was a kid, he always found the time to play with me. I could never keep up with him, but we always had so much fun. However, that fun ended one day." Rain poured down on the streets with Lucas and his family riding in the car. The next thing any of them knew was a bright flash of light and a crash. "On that day, I was the only one that survived the car crash. I was devastated that I lost my parents and my brother. Soccer was the sport I always had the most fun with my brother. That's why I love it so much. I feel like he's still with me because of it."

…..

Daigo continued to fight off the hollow, but it was no good. The hollow was able to grab him and was ready to take a bite out of him. However, he noticed Lucas was getting back up and had blood running down his head.

"Lucas! Lucas, run!" Daigo called out.

'Coby, you helped me get here.' Lucas thought. 'You helped me become strong. I'm proud that I was your brother. I'm proud that I am where I am. So please help me now.' Spirit energy started to gather around him and a cyclone was formed.

"What's going on?" Daigo said. When the wind cleared away, Lucas was standing, but there was something different. He had skin tight black armor around his legs with a blue stripe running up each leg. He also what looked like motorcycle pipes on his calves. "Lucas?" Lucas was producing spirit energy out of his legs and ran straight at the hollow. He jumped up and drove his leg right against the hollow. Daigo was released and the hollow was sent flying with it disintegrating. "Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fi…." Lucas didn't get to finish as his legs returned to normal and he passed out.

"Lucas!" Daigo called out and was about to help him.

"It's okay." Daigo turned around and saw Conor. "I'll take care of him. You go on and find Hiro."

"Are you sure?" Daigo said.

"It's fine." Conor said. Daigo wasn't so sure, but there was no time to think about it. He was just going to have to hope for the best.

…..

Sonya

Sonya stayed back at the school and she was talking with Mitski. Sonya was just standing around for she could feel everything that was happening around the city.

"Sonya, can we go?" Mitski asked. "We've been waiting here for nearly an hour and school is over."

"Just a minute." Sonya said, but she wasn't really listening.

"What's going on?" Mitski asked, but Sonya wasn't even answering her. Mitski groaned in frustration, but she didn't want to leave Sonya here. Sonya was aware of everything going on in the city. Suddenly, a stronger feeling came over her and when she looked to the roof of the school and saw real trouble and there wasn't anyone around to protect them.

To Be Continued….


	11. Show of Friends

The mysterious infestation of hollows continues to plague Kyoto. Hollows were everywhere and Hiro and Daphne were doing their best to fend them off. They weren't the only ones. Out in the city, Ami could see hollows everywhere.

"This bad. This is bad." Ami said. After her last encounter with a hollow, she's not sure if she can actually take one on. She tried her best to stay hidden from the hollows. "Okay, let's not panic. Hiro is out there and I'm sure he's saving the day." That thought gave Ami a bright idea. "This is perfect. I can help Hiro out." Ami ran inside an empty room where she got to change her clothes and stepped out in her show's outfit. "This is perfect. I can do it the right way this time." Ami headed out to do her part to help save the city.

…

Kyoto High

Sonya was able to sense all of what was happening. For reasons that haven't been cleared, Sonya is able to see spirits. That means she'll be able to tell when a hollow is going to show. That's just what she needed. Sonya looked up to the roof and saw a worm-like hollow at the top of the school.

"Sonya, can we go?" Mitski asked. "I don't get why we're just standing around here."

"Yeah." Sonya said as she tried to act calm like she didn't know anything. "We better get going." Sonya pushed Mitski against her shoulders and tried to get her moving.

"I know I was complaining, but this isn't what I had in mind." Mitski said.

'I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here.' Sonya thought as she kept her eyes on the hollow so it doesn't try to attack them. 'It seems like Mitski can't tell what's happening. It's probably better that way. I got to get us out of here before something happens.'

"Okay, time out." Mitski said as she was able to shove Sonya off her. "Sonya, what's the matter? You're acting a little weird."

"No I'm not." Sonya said as she tried to keep the act going.

"Sonya, I can tell when you're lying. We've been friends for a long time." Mitski said. "Just talk to me. What's wrong?" Before Sonya could answer, the worm-like hollow came up behind Mitski and Sonya was starting to get scared.

"So you can see me." The hollow said. "That's fine. It doesn't matter one way or the other. You and your friend are going to end up in my belly."

"Sonya, what's with the face? You're starting to freak me out." Mitski said.

"Mitski, come on." Sonya said as she grabbed Mitski's arm and tried to pull her away. "We've got to get out of here. It's not safe here."

"Calm down." Mitski said as she resisted. "What are you talking about?" Sonya didn't get the chance to react, the hollow opened up his mouth and shot out some sort of seed that hit Mitski right below the neck and knocked her down.

"Mitski!" Sonya shouted as she was afraid she was killed.

"Ow." Mitski said as she held herself up. "What the heck just hit me? I feel like I just got hit by a rock."

"Are you okay?" Sonya asked.

"I think so." Mitski asked as she was able to get up, but Sonya was surprised as Mitski grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. "What? What's going on? I can't move my arms?"

"What did you do to Mitski?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya, who are you talking to?" Mitski asked.

"There's some sort of monster controlling you." Sonya said.

"I always enjoy playing with my food." The hollow said. "The seed I shot in her will also improve her flavor and will make her taste better after I eat her. Just like I did to all of them." Sonya looked around and saw more students were under the hollow's control.

"What have you done to all of them?" Sonya asked.

"Don't worry. The same is about to happen to you." The hollow said and Sonya was scared out of her mind for it didn't seem like there was anyone that could save her. The hollow was about to enjoy this moment, but he saw a tiny bubble floating to him. "What's this?" When he gave it a small touch, the bubble caused a great explosion.

"What?" Sonya questioned to what just happened.

"I got you." Sonya felt herself being pulled away. The collar around her shirt was ripped off, but at least she was saved. Sonya looked and saw it was Ami that saved her.

"You okay, Sonya?" Ami asked.

"Yeah." Sonya said. "Ami, please tell me this is a stunt for your show."

"Sorry, no." Ami said.

"You're going to pay for that." Both of them looked to see the hollow get back up and his controlled students coming at them.

"Sonya, run.' Mitski said.

"Let's go." Ami said as she grabbed Sonya's hand and they ran inside the school to try and find some cover. Both of them ran up them ran inside and needed to find a place those controlled people couldn't get to. Sonya and Ami was able to make it to the roof. "Come on." Ami opened the door and locked it.

"Thanks for the help, but how did you know I was in trouble?" Sonya asked.

"These monsters are appearing all over the city." Ami said. "I was coming by the school until I saw you needed help."

"I don't understand what's going on. I'm freaking out." Sonya said.

"We'll be okay. I'm sure Hiro will be here soon and be able to help us out." Ami said.

"Hiro? What makes you think he'll be able to help us?" Sonya said.

"Do you not know what he can do?" Ami said. "He goes around wearing that black robe and carrying that sword?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonya said. Suddenly, her head began to hurt and flash images were appearing in her head and she remembered the hollow that attacked her and her father. She also remembered seeing two Hiros.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked.

"I just remembered what happened with Hiro and I think Daigo is involved." Sonya said. Before either of them could talk about it anymore, they heard a smashing sound coming from the door. "Ami, I have a lot of faith in Hiro, but I don't think he's even aware of what's going on here. Especially since you said these monsters are everywhere."

"We'll have to find a way to make a run for it." Ami said as they both backed up to the railings of the roof.

"We can't. I'm not leaving without Mitski." Sonya said.

"Is she really that important to you?" Ami asked.

"She is. She's like a sister to me." Sonya said. "We've been friends for so long. She was always there when my father couldn't. My mother passed away when I was very young and when I was crying about it one day, she was there to help me. I can't just leave a friend behind."

"Really? A "friend"? That must be nice." Ami said as she got a little upset. "I always did a lot of traveling. I never got to make any friends." Sonya felt sorry for her. She can't think of what's worse than not having friends. The time for repenting was over as the door was smashed open.

"How sweet." The hollow said as he climbed up the roof. "I love you feeling sorry for each other, but I need to get to feeding."

"You're sick." Ami said. Both of them tried to back up further to try and keep their distance, but Ami slipped and went over the railing. She grabbed it and was holding on for dear life.

"Ami!" Sonya said as she was able to grab Ami's wrist to keep her falling.

"How agonizing. I love it." The hollow said.

"Sonya, let go or you'll fall with me. Maybe you can still escape." Ami said.

"No, I won't." Sonya said. "Ami, I told you that I won't leave a friend behind."

"We're friends?" Ami asked.

"I know we don't know each other that well. I also guess that some people pretended to be your friends just for the fame." Sonya said. "Just know that I really am your friend and we'll get out of this together." Ami could see it in Sonya's eyes that she was sincere and truly wanted to be her.

"So sweet. In that case, you two can die together." The hollow said. He had the students push both of them over the edge and both of them started falling. Ami didn't want her first real friendship didn't want to end like this and somewhere inside her didn't want that either. A flash of spirit energy formed around and the burst created a gust of wind that caught the two of them just before they hit the ground. "What?" The hollow went down to investigate and saw both of them were unharmed.

"Ami, how did you do that?" Sonya asked. Ami wasn't done as she had some spirit energy emitting around and was forming around her hand. Only this time, it was as big as a baseball.

"I don't want to lose the friendships I do have." Ami said. "I started my show in hopes of helping people and I want to use my powers for the same reason. Take this. Super Spirit Slammer!" Ami shot out the ball of spirit energy and it detonated right when the hollow got hit.

"Impossible!" The hollow cried out and dispersed into nothing. When he disappeared, all his possessed students passed out.

"You did it!" Sonya said.

"Yeah." Ami said, but she couldn't hold herself up and fainted as well.

"Ami! Ami, are you okay?" Sonya asked.

"She will be. She just fainted." Sonya turned around and was met with Manana.

"Who are you?" Sonya asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm going to need to take Ami." Manana said, but after what just happened, Sonya was hesitant. "You don't seem like an ordinary girl yourself. If you really don't trust me, you can come along." Sonya wasn't sure, but it seemed like she knew what was going on.

…..

Daigo

"Where is Hiro?" Daigo said as he continued to search through Hiro. Just as he made another turn, he was faced with another hollow. When he thought he needed to fight again, someone came by and gave it a powerful kick and he thought it was Hiro. "Hiro?"

"Daigo, I'm glad I…..whoa! Pretty girls!" He looked and saw two girls over on the other end of the street. He was about to go talk to them, but he ended up getting hit in the head.

"It's really you, isn't it, Neko?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah." Neko said and the hollow got back up. However, it was shot through the head by an arrow and as it disintegrated, they saw it was Daphne.

"That could have gone bad." Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Daigo said.

"Wow! Now that I got a good look at her, she's gorgeous!" Neko said.

"Behind you!" Daphne said as they saw another hollow was right behind them, but it was sliced in two by the real Hiro.

"Looks like I finally found you, Daphne Magnilda." Hiro said. The two of them finally caught up with each other and just when the hollows started to gather together and a black opening in the sky was forming.

To Be Continued….


	12. A Menos Situation

After her latest battle, Ami was exhausted from using too much power. She was beginning to wake up and saw Sonya was right over her.

"You're awake!" Sonya said.

"Sonya? What happened?" Ami said as she sat up. She looked around and she had no idea where they were.

"It's okay." Ami looked and saw Lucas was there as well. "All of us were brought here by the same people."

"What are you talking about?" Ami said. All of them heard a door slide open and saw Conor come into the room.

"I'm glad to see you're all awake. Your new abilities take a toll on all of you, but you'll grow into them." Conor said.

"What's going on? Who are you exactly?" Sonya asked.

"It's a long story." Conor said, but he didn't get the chance to explain as Manana came into the room.

"Conor, we have a problem." Manana said and Conor understood.

"You better come with us. We'll explain on the way." Conor said. None of them wanted to believe him, but at the moment, these two seemed to be the only ones that know what's happening exactly.

….

Hiro

Hiro ran through the city and took one hollow down after another. He was finally able to meet up with Daigo and Neko. He also found that Daphne was there.

"Looks like I finally found you guys." Hiro said.

"Hiro, what's going on? Why is there so many hollows showing up?" Daigo said.

"I was hoping you tell me." Hiro said.

"It seems the answer alludes us." Daphne said. "It doesn't matter at this point. You might want to take a look at that." All of them looked to the sky and saw a giant crack in the sky and the hollows were gathering around.

"What the hell? What's going on now?" Hiro said.

"The hollows are starting to gather. That's not good." Daphne said. "It looks like I'll just have to take care of them myself."

"Hang on. You can't fight all those hollows by yourself." Hiro said.

"I don't have a choice. I don't want the help from soul reapers." Daphne said and went to face the hollows.

"What is her problem?" Hiro said.

"I think I have an idea. I just learned about this myself." Daigo said. Daphne went to the park and shot some arrows into a few and destroyed them.

"Over here, filthy hollows. Come and get me." Daphne said as she charged in without any hesitation. While she fought them off, Daigo was explaining to Hiro what the quincies are exactly.

"The quincies were a tribe of archer-like warriors. They originally were formed to help soul reapers." Daigo said. "That was before we were aware of what their powers can really do."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"When a soul reaper defeats a hollow, the soul and the souls devoured are sent to the Soul Society." Daigo said. "That's not true for quincies. When they defeat a hollow, everything is destroyed, including the souls. Matters such as that would have thrown the Soul Society and the World of Living out of balance and bring chaos upon both worlds. So the soul reapers had no choice, but to eliminate all of them and the two kinds became mortal enemies."

"Her people were all eliminated?!" Hiro said as he was beginning to understand Daphne's attitude towards him.

"We thought they all were, but we were proven wrong." Daigo said. "An army of quincies attacked the Soul Society and a war broke out around ten years ago. They were led by a man named Yhwach, but he was defeated and the soul reapers won the war. Many quincies were defeated. She's probably one of the last few remaining."

"That's so sad. I should comfort her!" Neko said, but ended up getting hit in the head.

"I have a feeling you have more than comfort in mind." Daigo said. Hiro has a better understanding of Daphne's attitude, but that doesn't mean he can't just stand here and let her face this fight alone. Daphne charged in and fired arrow after arrow as she continued to take down hollows. However, the problem was that she was surrounded.

'There's so many of them.' Daphne thought. She looked down at her hand and saw her fingers were bleeding. 'I'm also nearing my limit. No, I must push through.' A hollow was about to attack her from behind, but it was cut down and Hiro stabbed his sword through it as he used it like a rock to stand on.

"Daphne, I get it." Hiro said. "I get that you see soul reapers as your enemy. Your people tried to help them out, but they decided to eliminate your enemy. I understand that…." "None of that matters to me." Daphne interrupted and Hiro wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Say what?" Hiro said.

"I don't care about any of that. It's ancient history." Daphne said.

"Hold the phone." Hiro said as he took out his sword and jumped down to face her. "If that's not what this is about, why are you acting like you have some sort of problem with me?"

"I can understand the soul reaper's reason for taking down my people. Especially when I heard about the war that happened between our two people years ago." Daphne said as she turned her back to him. "The quincies were the first to attack and we even turned on each other. I don't act like I despise you because of that."

"So then what is this all about?" Hiro said.

"I wish to revive the quincy tribe and actually hope for our two people to work together." Daphne said. "However, I can't do that if soul reapers get in the way. Especially if they're thick-headed and idiotic delinquents like yourself."

"What did you just call me?!" Hiro said as he was insulted, but decided to just let it go as the hollows were closing in around them. "Forget it." Hiro placed his back against Daphne's.

"What are you doing?" Daphne said.

"I get you want to revive your people." Hiro said. "I want to use my powers to help out who we can. I say in a situation like this, where two warriors are fighting for what they believe in, standing with their backs towards each other is the way to go. If we combine our powers, this freak show doesn't stand a chance."

"You sure this isn't just some guy thing where you want to touch a girl." Daphne said.

"What do you think I am? No, wait. Don't answer that. Just get ready to fight." Hiro said as both of them got ready, but they didn't get the chance to do anything. Something was moving incredibly fast and bashed against all the hollows. When all of them were taken down, Hiro and Daphne saw Conor and Manana.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Conor said.

"It's you two again!" Hiro said. "What's going on? Who the hell are you people?"

"I'm sorry. We never gave a proper introduction. My name is Conor Kimune, owner of the Kimune bistro, and this is my friend, Manana Minstrada."

"And just what do you want?" Daphne said.

"I think you have bigger problems." Conor said as he pointed to the crack in the sky and it grew bigger and bigger. The crack was being stretched open with a giant hollow coming out with it having a long nose and wore a black cloak.

"What is that thing?!" Daphne said.

"The hollows' grand-pappy?" Hiro said. Neko and Daigo saw it as well and neither of them could believe its size.

"Menos Grande!" Daigo said.

"What?" Neko said.

"A hollow that is said to be formed from hundreds of hollows mashed together." Daigo said. "This is the first time I've actually seen one." Menos Grande could been seen by those who could see the hollows. Such as Lucas, Ami, and Sonya as they stayed out of the park, but could still see what was happening.

"That thing is huge!" Sonya said.

"How are Daphne and Hiro suppose to fight that?" Ami said.

"I wish we could help them, but we were told to remain here." Lucas said. Meanwhile, Shijuru was around the area and he seemed to be able to see what was happening as well.

"This could get interesting." Shijuru said. Not wanting to waste any time, Daphne and Hiro raced over to Menos Grande to try and stop it from doing any harm.

"How are we suppose to fight that thing?" Daphne said.

"I don't know, but the challenge is what makes it fun." Hiro said as he went to attack it.

"Hiro! Don't just charge in like that!" Daphne warned him, but he wasn't even listening. He reached Menos, but it tried to stomp down on him. Hiro made a retreat and tried to get some distance. Daphne shot off arrows to try and keep it away from Hiro. "That's why you don't charge in without a plan."

"Sorry, but we don't have the luxury to just stand around and think." Hiro said as he held up his sword. "We have to strike before that thing destroys something."

"Put that down." Daphne said as she tried to get him to calm down. She grabbed the sword and pushed it down, but by touching it, her bow grew a lot larger and she could feel it was stronger. "That's it!" Daphne lassoed her arm around Hiro's.

"Now who's the one acting like a flirt?" Hiro said as he pulled free.

"You moron." Daphne said. "We don't have the strength to fight that thing, but we do if we combine our powers. All you have to do is let out some spirit energy."

"How do I do that?" Hiro said and that question nearly knocked Daphne off her feet.

"You don't know?! You're a soul reaper! It should be easy!" Daphne said. "What have you been using up until now to fight the hollows?"

"I've just been using my instincts and swing this thing around." Hiro said and Daphne felt dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Daphne said. "You've got to be the worst soul reaper I've ever seen."

"Hey, I've been at this for almost a month." Hiro said. "It's not like this came with an instruction manual. Daigo never taught me any of that stuff."

"That's just great. What do we do now?" Daphne said. Hiro looked up and looked a little scared.

"Let's start by moving!" Hiro said as he grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her away before they were stepped on. All of them saw a red light and when they all looked, they saw Menos Grande was charging something.

"Oh no. It's a cero!" Daigo said. "Both of you run! If you get hit by that, you're done for." It was too late as Menos unleashed the cero. Hiro acted fast as he pushed Daphne to the ground and intercepted the cero and tried to hold it back.

"Hiro, what are you doing?! There's no way you'll be able to block that!" Daphne said.

"That's what you think." Hiro said as he struggled to hold it back. Daphne couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hiro was actually able to hold it back.

'I don't believe this. He said he never used spirit energy before. That should mean his spiritual power and pressure shouldn't be so strong to hold off against that cero.' Daphne thought, but a counter thought came to her. 'Wait. He never used spirit energy before, but that could also mean that it's been building up for so long. From the looks of things, it looks like it's that second theory and it seems like he's got a lot of that in him.' Hiro continued to push against the cero.

"Get out of here!" Hiro said as he pushed with all his force and was able to reflect the cero right into Menos Grande's face.

"I don't believe it. He actually reflected it." Daigo said.

"Look at that." Conor said. They all looked and saw Menos was retreating and the opening sealed up entirely.

"Oh yeah! You better run!" Hiro said as he turned around and had a little bit of burns on him. "He wasn't so tough."

"Tell that to the burns you have!" Daphne said.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Daigo said. "I didn't think Hiro could actually defeat Menos Grande."

"Yes." Conor said. "He's improved a lot in such a short amount of time. I think now will be time to ask yourself something. What are you going to do, Daigo? After what just happened, THEY will surely be coming and your time is just about up, isn't it?" Daigo was aware of that and it seemed like there isn't going to be anyway for him to get out of this.

To Be Continued…..


	13. Unable to Stay

After a hard battle against the mysterious swarm of hollows and holding off against a Menos Grande, Hiro was taking some rest. He got right up from his bed and stretched out his arms. He was still sore from all the fighting, but he's pulling through.

"Daigo, it's time to get up." Hiro said. "Let's go. We got to get to school." He walked over to his closet, but when he opened it up, Neko was the only thing that came out with him still asleep. Hiro looked around, but he didn't see Daigo in there.

"Ladies, please. I'm willing to share." Neko said in his sleep. Hiro stomped on Neko in the gut to wake him up. "Aw! What are you doing?" He said with little breath as he felt Hiro's wait press against him.

"I need you to wake up." Hiro said as he took his foot off him.

"You couldn't have tried shaking me? Who wakes someone up like that?" Neko said with irritation.

"Where's Daigo?" Hiro said.

"I think he got up early and went on ahead." Neko said. "He was in that school uniform of his and I just went back to sleep."

"He went ahead? That's a little weird." Hiro said.

…

Daigo

It was just as Neko said. Daigo got up early and headed for class. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do. He surely enjoyed his time in this world, but time is something he doesn't have.

"Daigo!" Daigo turned around and saw Sonya was running up to him.

"Sonya?" Daigo said as she caught up to him.

"Morning." Sonya said. "Where's Hiro? Don't you two usually walk together?"

"I just decided to go on ahead." Daigo said as the two started walking.

"Okay. Daigo, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends today." Sonya said.

"Really? How come?" Daigo asked.

"I just think it would be nice." Sonya said. "Mitski has been meaning to talk to you and I want Ami to see she has plenty of friends. Plus, a couple of my friends think you're really cute, but don't tell them I said anything." Daigo did felt that was a nice thought, but it didn't matter how he felt because of what he knew was going to come. Of course, he couldn't let Sonya know what was really going on.

"I suppose. I don't see why not." Daigo said.

"That's great! Trust me, you'll like them." Sonya said.

…

The School

"Daphne, what happened to you?" The teacher asked. When school was starting for the day, Daphne came in and had bandages around her hands after pushing past her limits against all those hollows.

"It's nothing." Daphne said. "There was a small accident, but it's really nothing to worry about." She went over and took her seat with Daigo and Hiro thinking about what happened.

"Daphne really pushed herself out there." Daigo said.

"I guess. By the way, did you ever figure out what the deal was? Why did all of those hollows show up?" Hiro asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer. It's probably best not to worry about it. Let's just be glad we were able to pull through it." Daigo said. 'I'm more worried about the Soul Society. What am I going to do once they show up and they see Hiro has soul reaper powers and mine are gone?' He worried. As the school day went on, lunch was starting up. Hiro saw Daphne just sitting at her desk and it looked like she was going to eat alone. Hiro just stood there and stared at her.

"Hiro, are you coming?" Lucas asked.

"Just a minute." Hiro said. Hiro felt a little bad for Daphne considering the two fought together and now she's acting like she's all alone. He figured he could at least do one thing for her as he went over to talk to her. "Hey, Daphne."

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"I was just wondering if you like to join me and Lucas for lunch." Hiro said.

"Why would I do that?" Daphne said.

"Geez. I'm just trying to be nice." Hiro said. Daphne didn't want to, but he did save her life so she figured she at least owes Hiro this much. Daphne got up from her seat and took her lunch with her.

…

The Roof

Hiro and Daphne had lunch together with Lucas joining them on the roof. However, it was awkwardly silent and Lucas actually felt like a third wheel. Hiro only invited Daphne because he felt like they formed some sort of connection after fighting together, but it isn't working like he thought.

"So…..does anyone want to start talking about anything?" Lucas said.

"I still don't see why you invited me, Hiro." Daphne said.

"I told you I was just trying to be nice." Hiro said.

"I know and that's a little unusual for you." Daphne said.

"You know what, I'm not forcing you to stay or anything." Hiro said as he was getting annoyed with her already. "If you don't want to be here, go. I'm not stopping you."

"I'm just about done with my lunch anyway." Daphne said as she grabbed her stuff and just left. Daphne took one last look at Hiro and they both stared at each other intensely. They respected each other as warriors, but for the moment, that seems that is all they will be towards each other.

"You have a way with women." Lucas said.

"Shut up." Hiro said.

…

Daigo

Daigo kept his word and was eating with Sonya, Ami, Mitski, and a couple other friends. Daigo felt a little uncomfortable seeing as he was the only guy and he was still thinking about recent events.

"Sonya, this food is delicious." Ami said.

"I'm glad you like it." Sonya said.

"Daigo, care to try my rice ball."

"No. Have my sandwich." Those friends kept trying to offer Daigo some food so they could feed him.

"No. That's quite alright, but thank you." Daigo said.

"You know, since you are here, there's something I want to talk to you about." Mitski said. "Where is it that you and Hiro keep disappearing too?"

"Uh….what do you mean?" Daigo said as he tried to act like there was nothing going on.

"Don't play dumb with me. You two keep running off somewhere." Mitski said. Ami and Sonya looked at each other for they were unsure what to do. They wanted to tell them about Hiro being a soul reaper, but they were told to keep it a secret. Their friends probably wouldn't believe them either way.

"It's nothing." Daigo said.

"If it's nothing, why do you two keep disappearing?" Mitski asked.

"She is right. Why do those two keep running off together and keep it a secret?"

"Maybe Daigo and Hiro secretly swing the other way."

"Trust me, it's not like that at all." Daigo said as he couldn't believe they would even say that.

"He's right. Guys, Hiro isn't like that at all." Sonya said.

"You would say that consider what you think of Hiro." When her friend say that, Sonya's face turned red.

"Hey!" All of them had a look and saw Hiro coming their way. "There you are, Daigo. What are you doing here with all these girls? People might think you're some sort of player or something."

"Sonya invited me." Daigo said.

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice to have Daigo join us for lunch today." Sonya said.

"What are you all talking about? I thought I heard my name." Hiro said.

"It's nothing." Daigo said as he got up. "Thank you for inviting me in this, Sonya."

"Your welcome. It was great having you." Sonya said. Hearing that it was great to have Daigo really got to him. Daigo looked around. Although the moment was nice, Daigo knew he didn't belong here.

….

Hiro's Apartment

"Daigo, I brought you some dinner." Hiro said as he entered his room with some food. It was late at night and the two just headed straight back to Hiro's apartment. "Daigo?" He opened up the closet, but he saw that Daigo was gone again. "He's not here again? Where did he go this time?" Daigo was actually just outside and he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the open road, he looked back at the building. More specifically, he was looking back at Hiro's apartment.

"Thank you and goodbye." Daigo said. Daigo placed a bag over his back and started running. 'This is for the best.' He thought as he kept running thinking of how foolish he's been acting. 'I'm a soul reaper. I shouldn't have gotten involved with humans to begin with. Now it's too late. If the Soul Society finds out about Hiro, he's done for. I should at least try to spare his life and get as far away as I can. I'll be the one they'll be looking for.' Daigo kept running and didn't look back, but there was something he wasn't aware of. Two people appeared out of nowhere and stood on the rooftops and was watching him.

"There he is."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Daigo when I see him." The two people that was following him were two men and they both wore the robes of soul reapers. What's more is that they both have armbands around their left arms. One had chestnut hair and the other had black hair that was parted on the right side with glasses. The one with glasses also didn't have sleeves to go with his uniform. "You've been a troubling soul reaper, Daigo. Run all you like because you won't get far."

To Be Continued…


	14. Lieutenant of Three

Daigo decided that he can no longer stay with Hiro or things were only going to get worse for him and others. No matter how much he's grown to the people he's met here, he's a soul reaper and he can't get involved with them.

"I can't go back. I just can't." Daigo said as he kept running.

"Can't go back where?" Daigo heard a voice and he knew it too well. Daigo stopped his running and looked up to see the soul reaper with the chestnut hair. The soul reaper jumped down and stood directly across from Daigo. "It's been a while, Daigo.

"Ashiru!" Daigo said.

"He's not the only one." Daigo turned around and met the other soul reaper.

"Enru? You're here too?" Daigo said.

"Daigo, Daigo, Daigo. You've been a bit of a troublemaker." Ashiru said. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice? We know all about the multiple hollows." Daigo was afraid of this.

"The Soul Society also detected a strong spiritual pressure in this town and we were aware you were sent here. You've also been here a little longer than you should have." Enru said.

"The problem is that the spiritual pressure was too strong to be yours, but we were able to figure it out." Ashiru said. "I'm only going to ask you once. Where is the human that stole your powers?" Daigo wasn't expecting them to catch on to him so quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daigo said.

"Don't make this worse than it already is with lies." Enru said. Daigo didn't know what to do. It was an even bigger problem since he had to deal with these two.

"Is there some sort of problem here?" All of them looked behind Ashiru and saw Daphne was there.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Daigo said.

"I was just passing by when I saw this going on." Daphne said.

"Just keep walking, lady. You don't want to mess with us." Ashiru said.

"I think that depends on what you do." Daphne said as she was actually challenging the two soul reapers. Ashiru just grinned for he wasn't concerned.

"Big mistake." Ashiru said as he pulled out the katana that hanged on his side.

…

Hiro

Hiro just finished doing business in the bathroom, but there still wasn't any sign of Daigo. Hiro went back to his room for bed, but still thought about Daigo.

"Where the heck is Daigo? He sure is out late." Hiro said. He was about to go to bed when he heard some sort of muffling sound. He looked under his bed and saw Neko tied up with tape. "Neko?" Hiro pulled him out and undid the tape. "What are you doing?"

"I was tied up! What did you think I was doing? Having a cocktail? Daigo hid some letter and tied me up before he took off." Neko said.

"Say what? What letter?" Hiro said.

"It's in your closet." Neko said. Hiro opened his closet and dug around until he found the letter with his name on it. Hiro opened the letter up.

"For reasons I cannot say, I must be leaving. This will be last you ever hear from me." Hiro read. "Thank you for everything, but it's for the best this way. For your own good, don't come after me. Sign, Daigo."

"What do you think he means by that?" Neko said.

"Only one way to find out." Hiro said.

…

Daigo

"Ashiru, stop it!" Daigo called out as he tried to reach him, but Enru held him back. Ashiru and Daphne actually fought each other and Ashiru won easily as Daphne laid on the ground and was unconscious.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." Ashiru said. "You can relax. She'll live. Judging from that fight, she's not the one we're looking for."

'Daphne hasn't recovered from her injuries. Even if she has, she still wouldn't be a match for someone like Ashiru.' Daigo thought. 'The fool. What was she trying to do?'

"We better get back to business." Enru said.

"You're right. Daigo, just spill it." Ashiru said. "Tell us where the human we're looking for is. You're already in a lot of trouble." Daigo couldn't bring himself to tell them about Hiro. "Not talking? We don't want to force it out of you, but I will." Ashiru was about to use force, but before he could he sensed something.

"Lookout below!" All of them looked up and saw Hiro coming down with his sword out. Ashiru held up his katana and blocked the attack, but Hiro drove his knee against Ashiru's stomach and shoved him back. Hiro kicked his leg back to hit Enru, but Enru was force to let go of Daigo and jumped over to Ashiru.

"Hiro!" Daigo said.

"It looks like we found the one we were looking for." Enru said.

"Hiro, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Daigo said.

"I came out here looking for you. I read your letter and I came for answers." Hiro said. "I sensed some spiritual pressure and followed it here." Hiro looked and he noticed Daphne on the ground. "Damn. Looks like Daphne got into a real mess. What's going on? Who are these guys?"

"The one with brown hair is Ashiru Asura and the other in glasses is Enru Gamino. They're both old friends of mine." Daigo said. "We all studied together to be soul reapers."

"Both of them? This is interesting. I never fought another soul reaper before." Hiro said as he was looking forward to this.

"Hiro, just get out of here. I don't want your help. I told you not to come after me." Daigo said. "Besides, you're outmatched. This isn't the same as fighting hollows. You can't win. They're both lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Lieutenants? 13 Court Guard Squads? What the heck are you talking about?" Hiro said.

"It looks like you don't know anything." Ashiru said as he found this amusing. "The 13 Court Guard Squads is the affiliation that all soul reapers work for and it's divided up to thirteen squadrons. Lieutenants are the second-in-command of each division."

"So from what I'm getting is that you're both top ranked." Hiro said, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"That's right. Ashiru is the lieutenant of squad seven and Enru is the lieutenant of squad eight." Daigo said. "Hiro, listen to me. These are opponents you can't win against. Just get out of here while you can."

"When have you known me to run?" Hiro said. "I don't give a damn on who these two are. If they want to mess with me or others, I'm not going anywhere."

"You talk big, but let's see if you can back it up." Ashiru said as he was the first to attack. Hiro blocked his sword and they both jumped in the middle of the road and away from each other. Enru wasn't going to just stand around. He appeared behind Hiro and tried to strike him down, but Hiro was able to block the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Hiro said as he pushed him off. Enru flipped backwards to land on his feet.

"Stay out of this, Enru." Ashiru said. "You know as soul reapers that, if possible, we should stick to one-on-one battles."

"That's the rule of the Seireitei, not here." Enru said. "Besides, we both were assigned this task. I can't just stand around and do nothing."

"Heck, come at me together. I don't care. I'm going to beat both of you down either way." Hiro said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be the one to cut you down!" Ashiru said as he charged at him and swung his sword at Hiro, but Hiro was able to block it again. Ashiru tried pushing him back, but Hiro was able to hold his ground. Hiro pushed Ashiru back and kicked him in the gut.

"I thought you two were top soul reapers. So far, I'm not seeing anything special." Hiro said.

"You're spiritual pressure is strong, I'll give you that." Ashiru said. "It's probably just because you stole Daigo's power."

"What are you talking about? What does Daigo's power have to do with this?" Hiro said.

"You mean you weren't aware of it?" Enru said.

"Daigo is actually a lieutenant as well. He's the lieutenant of squad thirteen." Ashiru said. Hiro had no idea about that.

"No way!" Hiro said as he looked over to Daigo, but Daigo couldn't even look him in the eye. "Daigo's really a lieutenant?"

"Man, you are one terrible soul reaper that don't know even the basics." Ashiru said. "I bet you don't even know your zanpakuto's name."

"Its name?" Hiro questioned.

"You really don't know anything." Ashiru said. "Allow me to show you what I'm talking about. Slice, Ryukiba (ryu no kiba: dragon fang)!" Ashiru's zanpakuto completely changed into a halberd and Hiro was completely surprised.

"His sword completely changed form!" Hiro said as he was astounded by it.

"That's right." Ashiru said. "You see, all zanpakuto have their own name and their own form based on the soul reaper that wields them. The katana form they take is just their sealed form, but when we release them, they grow stronger."

"So this thing can get stronger?" Hiro wondered as he looked down at the sword. "I just need to know its name, but I don't. I don't even know how to know this thing's name."

"Just as I thought." Ashiru said. With Hiro distracted and wondering what his zanpakuto's name is, Ashiru attacked. By the time Hiro noticed, it was too late as Ashiru swung his halberd and struck Hiro right in the gut. "Your failure to know anything about what a real soul reaper can do is why you've lost this fight." He pulled his halberd out with Hiro's blood spilling on the ground. Daigo looked in horror as he saw Hiro dropped to the ground and his blood was flowing out of him.

"Hiro!" Daigo shouted. This is just what he wanted to avoid and now it seems like he failed.

To Be Continued….


	15. Farewell, Kyoto

Daigo attempted to run away and not get further involved with humans. His attempts failed as his two oldest friends, and fellow lieutenants, Ashiru and Enru, appeared to apprehend him. Hiro arrived against Daigo's wishes and tried to fight the both of them off, but he ended up getting cut down by Ashiru.

"I was thinking he would be more of a challenge." Ashiru said as he stood over Hiro's body and thought he won.

"Let's just go. We came here to apprehend Daigo." Enru said.

"I know." Ashiru said as he turned to face Daigo. "It's time we get going." Ashiru went to take Daigo, but he felt something. Hiro was still conscious and he was struggling to get back up and continue fighting. "So you still got some fight in you."

"Hiro, no. Just stay down." Daigo said, but Hiro kept going. However, there was something different. All of a sudden, his spiritual pressure shot out like crazy as he stood up.

"What the hell?" Ashiru said.

"What's with this spiritual pressure?" Enru said. Hiro looked right up to Ashiru. Ashiru braced himself to fight, but Hiro moved so fast. Hiro was right in front of him and swung his sword up and slashed against Ashiru and pushed him back.

"Hiro?" Daigo said as he wondered what was happening to him.

"Whoa! I don't know what's going on with me, but I love it." Hiro said.

"That's enough." Enru said as he pulled out his sword to attack. Hiro turned to face him and charged right at Enru. Hiro swung his zanpakuto, but Enru blocked it. That wasn't enough as there was too much force and sent him flying.

"What's going on?" Ashiru said as he got back up. "Where did he get this power?" Hiro turned around to face Ashiru again. Ashiru braced himself for whatever Hiro is going to give him as Hiro went to attack him again.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Enru said. Six plates of light were formed and slammed into Hiro and it was keeping him from moving.

"What? What the hell is this?" Hiro said as he tried to move, but he couldn't budge an inch.

"Ashiru, attack now. Aim for the soul chain." Enru said.

"Right." Ashiru said as he set to end this.

"No, please stop!" Daigo said, but Ashiru didn't listen. Ashiru swung his halberd and slammed it into Hiro's chest and right where the soul chain was. Hiro was released from his bindings and dropped back to the ground.

"Whoa! That was crazy. How did he do that?" Ashiru said.

"I don't know, but with that blow should have destroyed the soul chain and soul sleep. His days pretending to be a soul reaper are over." Enru said. They thought it was all over, but Hiro reached up and grabbed Ashiru's leg.

"Not a chance." Hiro said as his body struggled to hold on with his bleeding not stopping. "I'm still here and I'm going to finish this." Daigo couldn't watch any more. He ran out and kicked Hiro's hand off of Ashiru.

"I said that's enough." Daigo said. "No more. Ashiru, Enru, I'll go with the two of you and face whatever punishment awaits me."

"Daigo, what are you doing?" Hiro said.

"I told you, Hiro, not to come after me. Now look at what has happened." Daigo said. He turned to look at Hiro and he saw regret and sadness in Daigo's eyes. "With those injuries, you're going to die soon. So why not prolong it and just savor what few minutes you have left. Ashiru, Enru, I'm ready. Let's just go."

"Okay. I'm glad to see you came to your senses." Ashiru said.

"Allow me." Enru said as he held out his sword and sank into thin air. Enru turned it like a key and a door way appeared and opened up with three black butterflies coming out of it.

"Daigo, wait." Hiro said as he reached out for him. All three of them walked through the gates, but Daigo took one last look at Hiro before the gates closed up for him to never return to Kyoto again. Right when they disappeared, the rain started to come down and Hiro passed out for him to be left for dead. However, when Hiro passed out, someone came walking over to him and kept the rain from landing on him. That someone was Conor.

…..

Hiro

"Daigo!" Hiro called out as he shot straight up. He saw he was no longer in the streets, but was indoors. He also looked to see his injuries were treated.

"So you're awake." Hiro looked over to the side and saw Conor sitting there.

"It's you again!" Hiro said.

"I told you before my name was Conor Kimune. After that fight of yours, I brought you and that girl here. I treated her wounds and she already left." Hiro was grateful for that, but he felt something wasn't right with him. He placed his hand against his chest and felt something was missing. "You can feel it, can't you? Your soul reaper powers are gone."

"Apparently." Hiro said.

"Daigo's in quite the bind." Conor said.

"What do you mean? He said he was going to be punished." Hiro said.

"Well, it's against the law of the Soul Society for a soul reaper to be in the World of the Living longer than one was suppose to be." Conor said. "However, Daigo practically broke a federal crime for he gave his powers to a human. With those charges against him, he might be locked away for a long time or executed."

"Executed?! All because of me?!" Hiro said. He had no idea things would be that bad for Daigo and now it seems like there's nothing he can do about it.

"You want to save him?" Conor said and that got his full attention. "I might be able to restore your powers. We'll have plenty of time. If they do decide to execute Daigo, we got about a month before that happens. I say it would take about a week to get your powers and get everything ready to head to the Soul Society."

"Can you really do that?" Hiro said.

"I could. There's just one question. Do you want to do it?" Conor said. This was a chance for Hiro, but is he really going to take it.

…

The Next Day

Hiro needed just a little bit of time if he's really thinking of going through with this. At the moment, he just continued on with school like it was any other day.

'Daigo's only been gone for less than a day, but it's almost like it's been a long time.' Hiro thought. 'I can't ask anyone about it because all memories of Daigo have been erased. It's like he was never here at all. I'm hoping that will all change.' Hiro got through the day and was on his way, but he heard someone right behind him and he turned to look. "Sonya?"

"Hiro, why wasn't Daigo at school today?" Sonya asked. Hiro was surprised because he thought all memories of him were gone. Hiro decided to sit down with her and told her everything and she told him all she knew.

"So how long have you known about Daigo?" Hiro asked.

"Hard to say since you two kept messing with my head." Sonya said and Hiro felt bad about that. "So Daigo went back to the Soul Society?"

"Yeah and now he might be executed because of me." Hiro said. "Apparently it's against their law to give a human soul reaper powers."

"So what are you doing just sitting here?" Sonya said as she stood up to face Hiro. "Hiro, some might think you're rude and harsh, but I know you have a good heart. You're willing to help others when they needed it. Sounds like Daigo needs your help now more than ever. So what are you doing just sitting here?"

"Funny you should say that." Hiro said as he stood up. "I already decided I'm going. I just wanted to have one last look at Kyoto because there's no way of knowing if I'm even going to come back. Thanks for the talk, Sonya." Hiro grabbed his bag and ran off and Sonya was glad to see the Hiro she knew is ready for action. Sonya looked and saw Ami and Lucas.

"Ami? Lucas?" Sonya said.

"I was a little worried. I thought he was doubting himself." Ami said.

"No. Hiro never doubts himself." Lucas said. "He's aware of what he's doing, but he doesn't care knowing a friend of his is in trouble. I think that little talk just gave him a little extra boost of confidence knowing he's got someone that believes in him." While they watched him off, Manana had her eyes on them.

"He certainly is one of a kind." Manana said as she looked over at his friends. "Let's see if I can get them ready myself."

…..

Kimune

Hiro ran right to the bistro and slammed the door open to give his answer. Upon entering, he saw Conor just standing there and continued to wash dishes.

"Do it. I want you to give me my powers back so I can save Daigo." Hiro said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do, there's no turning back." Conor said.

"I have to. I'm the reason Daigo got in this mess and I'm the one who's going to get him out." Hiro said. He might have been bested against a couple soul reapers, but he'll take them all down if he has to save Daigo.

…

The Soul Society

A woman that had long black hair in black and white clothing was in and office and was doing some paperwork. She was interrupted when another soul reaper entered her room.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I thought you should be informed that Daigo Kurogo has been apprehended."

"I'm already aware of that." The woman said. "I was going to pay him a little visit. Please leave me."

"Yes…..Captain Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia Kuchiki, captain of squad thirteen and Daigo's superior. She was once in a similar position and now she has to watch it through the other side.

To Be Continued…..


	16. Trench of Despair

AN: Okay, I've noticed that there haven't been many views or reviews lately. I'm planning on making this story a long one and I would love it if I could get some more here. If you're thinking this is too much like the original series, don't worry. It will change more and more as the story progresses. Also, don't forget to vote on my profile.

The Soul Society, a parallel world to the human world that is known as the World of the Living. It is where all departed spirits are sent by the soul reapers. This is also where Daigo has been sent since he was apprehended for remaining in the World of the Living longer than he should have and giving his powers to a human. At the moment, Ashiru and Enru were waiting outside as they were trying to figure out what they have to do.

"Should we go in?" Ashiru said. "He hasn't really said anything or moved since we brought him back. He hasn't even moved an inch."

"Not much to do when you're locked up." Enru said.

"Yeah, but still…" Ashiru said.

"Actually, will you two please allow me to go first?" Both of them looked behind them and saw Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh! Captain Rukia Kuchiki, it's you!" Ashiru said.

"Of course. Go right on in." Enru said as the two of them allowed her to go right in. Rukia walked down the hall of the building until she came across the cell that Daigo has been in. Daigo just sat there in a chair and made no movements or anything.

"Daigo, I'm a little surprised about this." Rukia said. "You know of the consequences for such actions, don't you?"

"I do and I will accept any punishment I must face." Daigo said. Daigo has accepted his fate and he believes Hiro is dead. He's given up all hope of him escaping out of this.

….

World of the Living

Hiro might have lost his powers when he was defeated by Enru and Ashiru, but he's decided that he's going to save Daigo. The first thing he needs to do is regain his soul reaper powers and to do that, he needs Conor's help.

"Where are we going?" Hiro said as he and Conor walked through a forest.

"We don't want to take the chance of anyone getting involved." Conor said. To help Hiro regain his powers, the two of them went to a forest where it would be just the two of them. Conor even brought a sword with him.

"Couldn't you just put the close sign up on your business and we do it indoors?" Hiro said.

"I'm afraid it's going to be harder than you think. Besides, we needed a little fresh air." Conor said.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you plan on giving me my powers back." Hiro said.

"To be technical, you lost the powers Daigo gave you." Conor said. "You didn't lose the power you have."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"I suppose it's time you knew." Conor said. "I wasn't aware of it at the time, but when I treated your injuries, I learned the truth. It turns out you have the spiritual energy of a soul reaper inside you all along."

"I do? How?" Hiro said.

"Your mother is an ordinary human being." Conor said. "That just leaves one source. You get your immense spirit energy from your father."

"My father? I don't even know who my father is. How could he be the reason?" Hiro said.

"It should be obvious." Conor said. "It would appear that your father is actually a soul reaper." Hearing his father might have been an actual soul reaper caused his entire world to shatter. "I don't know who your father is, but it's the only thing that makes sense. Either way, that's not why we came out here. We should stay focus. I think this is a good spot to get started"

"Right." Hiro said as he got his composure back together. "So what do I need to do first?"

"You just need to stay still." Conor said as he pulled out a glove and placed it on his hand. "This is what we do first." He thrusted his hand forward and against Hiro and his soul was separated from his body with the soul chain connecting the two.

"So what do I do?" Hiro said.

"Wait for it." Conor said as he pulled his sword out of the sheath and swung it down through the chain. Remembering what would happen if the chain is broken, Hiro freaked out. "Bakudo #99: Kin!" Black bands and tablets were formed and constrained Hiro's arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hiro said.

"Bye-bye." Conor said. He tapped the ground a couple times and the area around Hiro collapsed with him falling in. He dropped down some feet and hit the ground.

"What is this?" Hiro asked.

"This is the first part you need to get through. I like to call it the Trench of Despair. I heard it called Shattered Shaft, but I like my name better." Conor said. "You know what happens when your chain is severed. I say you have about 72 hours before you turn into a hollow. If you don't get back up here by then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

…..

Manana

Hiro wasn't the only one who was doing some training. In order to save Daigo, Hiro is going to need help. That's why she went and got Ami and Lucas for their powers have grown.

"Excuse me, Miss Manana." Ami said as she and Lucas followed her. "I understand why you came to us, but shouldn't we be getting to work on our powers?"

"Not yet." Manana said. "There's one more we need to recruit and don't call me Miss." All three of them kept walking until they started hearing a strange sound. "There she is." All of them looked ahead and spotted Daphne and she was working on her quincy abilities.

"Daphne!" Ami called out. Daphne looked in their direction and was wondering.

"What are all of you doing here?" Daphne said.

"I'm sure you know about Daigo." Manana said. All of them sat down and talked about if Daphne was in. "That's the whole story."

"I see." Daphne said.

"So are you coming with us?" Lucas said. "Hiro is going to need help if he plans on rescuing Daigo."

"I don't have much intention on helping a soul reaper." Daphne said as she stood up.

"But Daphne, Daigo could be killed." Ami said.

"You misunderstood." Daphne said as she got on her feet. "I didn't mean I'm not going. I actually have a score to settle on my quincy pride. However, I won't be training with you. I need to do my own training."

"You won't train with us?" Ami said. "What kind of training will you do?"

"That's my business." Daphne said as she turned away from them. "I can't afford to waste any precious time trying to help you two perfect your newfound strength. I'll get much more done on my own."

"Really?" Ami asked.

"Very well." Manana said as she stood up. "She's made her decision. Let's go you two. We have a lot of work to do before you're actually ready for combat." Both of them understood and left Daphne to do her own training.

'I have to be alone.' Daphne thought as she reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace with the quincy cross on a chain. 'I don't want anyone to see thig until I'm ready.'

…..

Two Days Later

Since then, everyone has been working hard so that they would be ready for when they have to enter the Soul Society. However, Hiro wasn't making much progress since he still couldn't get out of the hole. Conor helped himself to some tea.

"How's it going down there?" Conor asked.

"Shut up!" Hiro called back. Hiro was running out of time for the chain was much shorter. He kept trying to get out, but nothing he did work. 'What am I going to do? I just have to get out of here.' He thought.

"You don't look like you're doing too well." Conor said.

"I swear that when I get up there, I'll be the one to kill you!" Hiro said. Hiro fell back and tried to do some thinking and calmed himself down. "I need to keep calm and figure out the problem. Just take a few breaths and think." He closed his eyes and took some breaths to try and keep a clear head and figure a way out before it was too late.

"Why are you just resting there?" Hiro opened his eyes, but he was surprised when he saw he was in a completely different place. He looked around and saw what looked like the top of pillars forming the two sides of a straight trail and was in a cloudy area.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Hiro said as he sat up and saw he was no longer restricted.

"There's no need for you to be worried." Hiro turned around and saw someone else was there. It was a black knight wearing chain mail metal on his arms and legs with a piece of black clothing over his chest and had a cross on the helmet and through the thin visor. He wore plate armor on his gauntlets and leg gauntlets. "I'm glad we finally got to meet."

"What is this? Who are you? How did I end up here?" Hiro said.

"My name is…." He tried to say his name, but Hiro couldn't hear it. "It would seem you still can't hear me no matter how much I called to you. As for where you are, this is your inner world. A world inside your own mind. Inside your very being."

"This world is inside me?" Hiro said as he looked around, but there wasn't much for him to look at.

"Yes and if we don't do something, this world is going to disappear." The knight said. "You must regain your soul reaper powers and you'll find them here."

"How am I going to find it? I don't see it anywhere." Hiro said.

"That is for you to figure out." The knight said as a cloud rolled by and he just disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" Hiro said as he called out, but there was no sign of him. "How am I suppose to find my powers?" He looked around, but he couldn't tell where he needed to go or a clue as to where his powers were. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Daphne was here. She was able to figure out I'm a soul reaper. Wait! How DID Daphne figure it out? It had something to do with a ribbon." He tried to think back to when he talked to Daphne.

" _Spirit ribbons. They're a manifestation of spirit energy. Useful for tracking spirit energy. This one is yours. Soul reapers have red spirit ribbons."_

"That's it!" Hiro said as he tried to concentrate and create some spirit ribbons. It didn't take long for a red one to appear. "Got you!" He said as he grabbed the ribbon Now take me to those powers." Hiro followed to where the ribbon was leading him as he went from one pillar top to the next. Soon he saw where the ribbon led him and saw a zanpakuto wedge in one of the pillars. "I found it!" Hiro claimed as he jumped next to it.

"Well done." Hiro looked behind him and saw the knight came back. "Hopefully, the next time we meet, you will hear my name."

'Hang on. I wonder if he could be…..' Hiro thought, but he didn't finish as he saw the knight vanish again. Hiro needed to get back in the action as he turned back to the sword for there was only one thing left for him to do.

….

Conor

Conor just finished up his tea and he hasn't heard from Hiro in a little bit. Something did catch his attention as he felt a change in spiritual pressure. He saw some sort of explosion went off at the bottom of the shaft and something jumped out.

"Did he make it?" Conor questioned. Whatever flew out landed right down and Conor wondered what jumped out.

"Looks like I passed." The dust settled and Conor saw Hiro and he was in his soul reaper kimono with his zanpakuto.

"So you passed." Conor said.

"Yeah. Now I can kill you!" Hiro said as he charged to attack Conor from all his annoyance, but Conor held his katana up to Hiro to stop him.

"You really want to get some payback? Save that for the next part of our training. This is where it gets harder." Conor said. Hiro might have regained his powers, but he still has a lot of work to do and who exactly was that black knight?

To Be Continued….


	17. Awaken the Dark Knight

A few days have gone and went since Daigo has been taken to the Soul Society. Everyone is doing what they can to train and be ready for when they got to the Soul Society. Everyone except for Sonya. All she's doing is staring out the window in her room and wondering about everyone.

'I wonder how Hiro and the others are doing with their training.' Sonya thought. She remembered what Manana said when she recruited Logan and Ami.

' _Lucas and Ami, if you want to help Hiro save Daigo, you're going to need to work on your powers. He can't do it alone.'_

'It was like she didn't even acknowledge me.' Sonya thought as she stared down at her hand. 'I don't get it. I can see spirits like everyone else can. Why don't I have powers too? How else can I help Hiro?'

…

Warehouse District

Manana brought Logan and Ami to some warehouses where they could do some training in private. Lucas was able to generate the armor in his legs and learned how to unleash spiritual energy in his kicks. Ami worked on generating spiritual energy to make her attacks stronger and use them multiple times.

"Good. You're both doing well." Manana said. "You've both learned how to fully harness your powers."

"Will this be enough to help Hiro?" Ami said.

"It will be." Lucas said. "We've got to train until we're all set to go to this Soul Society to save Daigo. This is actual combat we're dealing with."

"That's a mature way to think about it. You're actually risking your lives and if you wish to succeed, you're going to need to push yourselves like you never have before." Manana said. Both of them understood that and continued to do their training. Lucas focused some spiritual energy into his legs and kicked it into the air and it had some force behind it. Ami went back to focusing on manipulating that same energy. She was able to get it to the size of a baseball and was doing her best to hold it. Manana saw they were taking a big gamble, but if they really want to save Daigo, who is she to stop them?

….

Hiro

That leaves us with Hiro. Hiro was working with Conor to get his soul reaper powers back. He succeeded in getting Hiro in his soul reaper form, but Conor claims it's going to be tougher.

"What exactly are you doing?" Hiro said as Conor held out a katana to him.

"We're just going to do a little sword work." Conor said. "All soul reapers know how to fight with swords. This won't be as the same as fighting hollows. You'll be fighting soul reapers with other swords. You need to learn the stances and how to counter against them If you can't even do that, you're as good as dead."

"That's it? Sounds easy enough." Hiro said as he held up his zanpakuto and was ready to fight.

"It's more complicated than that. Especially since you're facing me as your opponent." Conor said. Conor pulled back his sword and swung it at Hiro. Hiro acted fast and held up his sword to block the attack. When the two blades made contact, Hiro was pushed back and felt a lot of power behind Conor's attack.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Hiro said.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy." Conor said.

"I guess you're not a normal café owner." Hiro said.

"Are you just now realizing that? Plus, it's a bistro. There's a difference. Enough small talk." Conor said. Conor sprinted right at Hiro and he was moving really fast for Hiro. He tried swinging his sword straight down, but Hiro jumped back.

"Nice try!" Hiro said as he made his attack, but Conor was able to block the attack very easily. Conor pushed Hiro's zanpakuto out of the way and aimed for Hiro's head. He stabbed it right forward, but Hiro bend his head out of the way and barely avoided getting hit. Hiro jumped back and was confused on what he just did. "What was that? You were actually aiming to kill me."

"How many times do I need to repeat myself? If you can't, you're dead." Conor said. 'If this goes the way I think it will, there's going to be a lot of spirit energy released. Good thing I took precautions so the Soul Society can't detect what we're doing.' He thought. Conor kept swinging his sword at Hiro and he showed to have the intention of actually trying to kill Hiro.

'Is he nuts? Is he really trying to kill me?' Hiro thought as he kept trying to avoid his attacks, but a thought just occurred to him. 'Hang on. I'm a spiritual being. Normal weapons shouldn't be able to harm me.' He thought he was safe, but he ended up being wrong. Conor attacked again and he was able to cut Hiro on the arm and blood came out. "Aw! What?!"

"I'm sorry. Did you think this was just a normal sword?" Conor asked. "You should really think these things through. This sword was able to cut through your soul chain."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hiro said as he was not liking where this was going at all.

"I'll just show you." Conor said as he held his sword out diagonally. "Freeze, Hyosho (ice crystals)." His sword completely changed with some cool mist produced. The blade turned into a blue crystal with the guard and hilt turning blue and white for a fencing saber and had a small blue ribbon attached.

"It's actually….a zanpakuto?!" Hiro said.

"That's right and it can do a lot." Conor said. He turned the sword around clockwise and formed icicles. He shot them forward, but Hiro was able to regain his composure and avoided all of them.

"What the heck? That thing can make ice?" Hiro said.

"Correct again." Conor said. "Zanpakuto are divided up in different ways with different abilities, different forms, and different names. My Hyosho is one of ice. It's capable of freezing anything, even the moisture in the air or the air itself for me to use to my benefits."

"Sounds interesting, but I'll smash through all of that ice." Hiro said as he went to attack again, but Conor didn't seem concerned. Hiro swung his sword down, but Conor just needed one swing and the blade was cut right in half.

"You might have some skill, but it won't do you any good." Conor said as he tried to attack again, but Hiro jumped back. "Your zanpakuto is useless here. If you don't know the name of your zanpakuto, you don't have any chance of winning any fights from here on out."

'A name? That's right. Ashiru said something about how a zanpakuto can grow stronger just by learning their name.' Hiro remembered. 'So my zanpakuto should do the same, but I don't know its name. I don't even know how to know its name.'

"Stop hesitating!" Conor said as he kept trying to attack Hiro. "If this is all you got, Hiro, you're a dead man." Conor continued with his assault on Hiro and Hiro saw he was outmatched and didn't know what to do. The only thing he could was run as Conor chased him.

'I don't believe this. Is he really trying to kill me?' Hiro thought as he continued to try and avoid all of Conor's attacks. 'I hate this. I hate this. I can't do anything, but run like a coward. It's pathetic. I hate it!'

"Then stop." Hiro actually stopped running and was faced with the knight from before as everything turned dark.

"It's you again." Hiro said.

"If you really hate running in fear, don't run. You never should run in combat like a coward." The knight said. Hiro stopped running and decided to face Conor like a man. "Face your opponent. Do not allow them to see your fear. You must face them with all the courage and strength you have. Even if it seems the enemy might be overwhelming. Do that and I will allow you to use my power." Spiritual pressure was forming around him and his sword started to glow. Conor saw what was happening and decided he needed to take defensive maneuvers. "The time has come, Hiro. You know what it is. Now call for it! Call out my name!"

"Dakunaito (dark knight)!" Hiro shouted as he raised the sword and was prepared to swing it down. The spiritual pressure around him exploded and Conor felt tremendous power coming from it.

"Hyosho!" Conor called out. All that spiritual energy was released in a tremendous force and it became blinding. When the light and the dust faded away. When it did, Hiro's sword completely changed. Hiro wondered what happened to Conor as he looked to where Conor was suppose to be. Fortunately, it appeared Conor was able to defend against all that power as a broken piece of ice stood in front of him. "That was quite the power you possess." He said as he stepped away from the ice. "Even using Hyosho's icy wall couldn't hold back all that power." Conor looked behind him and noticed large gash in the ground that went far and couldn't even see the bottom. "Dakunaito, the dark knight. Fitting name for someone like you. We've completed the second part of your training. You were able to learn your zanpakuto's name. Now, your zanpakuto has changed form."

"Hmm?" Hiro looked down for he didn't notice earlier that his sword did change. Now, it holds a black blade and grip with a silver guard. It also turned into a double edged sword. The sword fit for a knight.

To Be Continued…..


	18. Departure for the Spirits

A whole week has passed since Daigo was taken to the Soul Society for his so called crimes. Ever since that day, he hasn't really moved or interacted with anything inside his prison cell. Ashiru and Enru payed him another visit and Ashiru seemed troubled. Enru was pretty good at hiding his emotions.

"Hey, Daigo. I'm afraid we got some troubling news." Ashiru said.

"I'm afraid Central 46 has reached a decision on what they're going to do with you." Enru said. "They've decided that within the next few weeks, you'll be sent to execution."

"It might seem a little harsh for it will be held on Sogyoku Hill as well." Ashiru said. "Even though the actual Sogyoku was destroyed long ago, the execution ceremony will still be held there as well. If you ask me, it seems a little unfair for them to come to a conclusion like that."

"It doesn't matter." Daigo said. "I've accepted my fate and I will take it no matter the reasons." It sounded as if Daigo has completely given up the will to live. Ashiru and Enru have known him for such a long time and that's why they hate to see him like this, but there's nothing they can do.

…..

World of the Living

Hiro and his friends spent every moment they could to train for when they go to the Soul Society. Hirro has succeeded in awakening the true power of his zanpakuto for it has changed forms and he knows the name, Dakunaito. Since he's been able to accomplish that, he's been practicing and training with Conor.

"Excellent." Conor said as they wrapped up their training. "You've improved greatly these past few days."

"Will it be enough to take on all those soul reapers and save Daigo?" Hiro asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time to figure that out." Conor said. "The preparations to send you to the Soul Society is near completion."

"So it's almost time?" Hiro asked.

"It is. Spend tomorrow night making your own preparations and say your goodbyes." Conor said. "After all, there's no telling when or even if you'll return."

"That's just the chance I have to take." Hiro said.

…

Daphne

Daphne spent every moment she could this past week to work on her quincy abilities. She stood in the center of an entire area marked from powerful quincy attacks. She looked down as held a cross necklace.

"I've spent all this time training with this. My regular bow wouldn't be enough." Daphne said. "This will be enough because I will not lose again." The two of them weren't the only ones that have trained hard. Logan and Ami have done so as well. Let us hope all this training will be enough to save Daigo.

…

The Next Day

Hiro did what Conor said, as did everyone else. All that was left was for Conor to give them the order for when they would be ready to leave. The school bell rang and that marked the end of another day.

"So far so good." Hiro said as he continued on like everything was normal.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned around to see Sonya running up to him. "I haven't really seen you for some time." She looked around to see no one was watching. "Does this have anything to do with Daigo?"

"You could say that." Hiro said. "Look, I know he's your friend, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm going to do what I can." He just left things at that and just kept walking with him failing to notice how upset Sonya was for she felt like she can't do anything to help even though she wants to. Hiro was walking down the street when he saw Lucas was in front of him and was just starring off into space.

"Lucas?" Hiro said as he walked over.

"Hey, Hiro." Lucas said.

"Are you okay?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. I was just doing some thinking." Logan said and walked off.

"Okay. I'll see you around." Hiro said.

"Sooner than you might think." Lucas said to himself. Hiro thought Lucas was acting weird, but didn't know why.

"Hiro!" Hiro was practically tackled into a hug and saw it was Ami.

"Don't do that. I hate it when you do that." Hiro said as he tried to shove her off.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. There's some big excitement coming and I just wanted to see my best buddy one last time." Ami said.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Hiro said as he managed to get himself from free from her.

"You'll see soon enough." Ami said still acting as cheerfully as she skipped away.

"Some real excitement would be for her to gain a brain." Hiro groaned.

…

Sonya

"I'm so excited for my upcoming family trip. It's going to be so much fun." Mitski said as she was boasting about a trip her family was going to take soon as she and Sonya walked down the streets. Sonya wasn't really listening. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Sonya said and snapped back to reality. "Sorry."

"Okay. What's bothering you?" Mitski asked. "You've been acting weird lately. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." Sonya said. "I can't really go into all the details, but it's about Hiro. Let's just say he's about to go somewhere to do something really important and I want to go with him and help him. I just don't know if I can."

"So what's stopping you?" Mitski asked and Sonya looked at her like she didn't understand. "You don't have to tell me what this is about, but it sounds like you want to go. You want to help Hiro and that's all the reason you need to go. No one has the right to stop you. So why don't you just go?"

"You're right." Sonya said. "I don't know how I can help him, but I will in any way I can. Thanks Mitski." Sonya didn't waited another moment as she raced off for she knew what she needed to do.

…

Hiro

"I'm a little surprised at this, Hiro." Julia said as Hiro was in the kitchen and doing the dishes. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping me around the house?"

"I just thought I take a little responsibility." Hiro said. The truth was that he thought he should do something for her since it will be the last time he sees for a while or possibly ever. When Hiro was finished, he went back to his room and Neko looked disappointed with him.

"You couldn't do it. How could you not tell a nice lady like your mother that you might not be coming back?" Neko said.

"Because she's going to believe I'm still here." Hiro said. "I need you to pose being me until I get back. I don't want her to think she lost her only son."

"I get it." Neko said as he was getting serious. "You just better make sure you come back and with Daigo too."

"I have every intention to." Hiro said. Hiro stayed up until his mother was asleep. Hiro opened up his window and waited for something. "Here goes. Conor said wait with your window open. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hiro heard something flying through the air. Something came flying through the open window and it splattered all over his wall. "What?" The ooze slithered down the wall and was making a message.

"It's time. Come to the Kimune bistro at once."

"What the hell?!" Hiro said. "This message looks like it's written in blood at like some sort of crime scene!" He took notice that there was something more to the message.

"P.S. If you think this is some sort of crime scene with a message written in blood cliché, you really don't have a sense of humor."

"Shut up!" Hiro said.

…

Kimune

Hiro headed straight for the bistro. The time has finally come for him to enter the Soul Society and rescue Daigo. When he got there, Conor and Lucas in his casual clothes were already waiting for him outside.

"There you are." Conor said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Hiro said.

"Daigo save me once before. Now I want to be able to help him." Lucas said.

"Did you really think you were going alone?" Hiro looked to his right and saw another.

"Daphne?" Daphne even had a new look with a white strapped on top with a white skirt and no sleeves. She wore white gloves that went to her shoulders and white heeled boots.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm going because I have my own little score to settle." Daphne said.

"Looks like we're all here." Hiro looked behind him to see one more.

"Ami?" Ami showed up in her T.V. attire.

"Yep. I got the message too." Ami said.

"Hang on. What are all of you even doing here?" Hiro said.

"You really need to be more observant." Hiro looked to see Manana came out of her hiding place. "Otherwise, you would have been aware the change in spiritual pressure these three have. There's no way you will be able to rescue Daigo alone. That means they're all going with you."

"I can't ask you guys to risk your life like this. Daigo's in this mess because of me. None of you have anything to do with this." Hiro said.

"We're not looking for permission." Daphne said. "We're going whether you like it or not. Besides, an idiot like you will end up dead if he goes alone."

"Hey!" Hiro said.

"That's enough." Conor said as he clapped his hands. "Let's move inside. The windows have eyes and anyone could be listening."

"Yay! We're about to have an adventure." Ami said as they all moved in. Hiro didn't like this, but it seemed like he had no say and just rolled with it. None of them seemed to have noticed there was one more.

"So how are we getting to the Soul Society?" Hiro said.

"Right this way." Conor said. He revealed a hidden door in the floor with a ladder under it. All of them climbed down and was faced with an amazing sight.

"Unreal! It's like a wasteland down here. There's even blue sky." Daphne said.

"Wait." Hiro said. "Couldn't we have just used this place to do my training instead of going all the way to the woods?"

"We could…..but I just remodeled the place and I didn't want you to wreck it." Conor said and Hiro growled in frustration. "Let's get down to business." He placed his glove on and shoved Hiro with him entering his soul reaper form and all of them were amazed at what they saw.

"Turn your attention to this thing." Manana said as she referred to a white archway.

"What is that?" Hiro said.

"In order to enter the Soul Society and the World of the Living, soul reapers use a device known as the senkaimon." Conor said. "This is a variation of that which will allow you to enter the Soul Society. Normally, the only one who could pass through is Hiro since he's in spirit form."

"So what about the rest of us?" Daphne asked.

"It's taken care of. While traveling through the senkaimon, you'll have to go through a place known as the Precipice World and that would be dangerous given the circumstances." Conor said. "However, we found a way around that."

"How?" Hiro asked.

"This." Manana said as she held out a glass butterfly figure. "This little figure will allow all of us to pass through in almost no time. I'll control it and all you have to do is hold on."

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Hiro said.

"You don't know anything about the Soul Society. You're all going to need to someone to guide you." Manana said. "The time has finally come. All of you place your hand over this." All of them reached out and grabbed the butterfly or another hand.

"I'll open it up." Conor said. He slid his zanpakuto through the senkaimon and it opened up with a white light coming out. Manana focused her energy into the butterfly. Just before anything more happened, someone came running in and stood next to Hiro and placed her hand in.

"What? Sonya?" Hiro said and just then, all of them were surrounded by a bright light and went through the senkaimon and left Conor behind.

"Seems the little tagalong decided to go after all. Good luck, Hiro." Conor said. They have departed to the world of spirits to rescue a friend.

To Be Continued….


	19. Gatekeeper Battle

In the Soul Society, all soul reapers are divided up into thirteen squadrons and each squadron is led up by a captain. At this moment, all the captains have assembled together by orders of the one in charge: Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. All of them were lined up in two rows with Shunsui in a chair with his co-lieutenants: Nanao Ise and Genshiro Okikiba.

"It's done. It wasn't easy, but it's done." Shunsui said. "All the preparations have been made and all has been set. All that is left is for the fateful day to come. Captain Rukia Kuchiki, how do you feel about Daigo's execution? You were once on the end of something similar to that yourself."

"No matter how I feel about this, I'm a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Rukia said. "I'll see through it." All the captains were glad to hear her stay strong and firm, but there was one exception. Though he did a good job of hiding it, the one who held the number six on his back held a little concern for her.

…

Daigo

Because of tradition in the Soul Society, Daigo is being moved out from his cell and into a different one. He was being escorted by those in black with clothing covering their head and faces. All of them were walking through, but stopped when they saw a red haired man with a braid walking by with a lieutenant badge on his arm. Daigo was quite familiar with him.

"Daigo!"

"Hello, Lieutenant Abarai." Daigo said. Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six and husband to Rukia Kuchiki. The two of them knew each other quite well. "Came here to join in the escort."

"Sorry, no." Renji said. "I was just passing by when I ran into this." This conversation was quite awkward given the situation.

"Daigo!" Daigo and Renji looked up the walls and saw a little girl with red hair jumping over to them.

"Ichika!" Renji said.

"Hey, Dad." Ichika said and turned to Daigo. "I heard you were back, Daigo, but I never had the chance to see you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to talk. We better get going." Daigo said and he and his escorts kept walking.

"Daigo, what's going on?" Ichika asked, but Renji held her back. "Daddy, what are they doing?"

"Listen, Ichika, its best if you just leave this alone." Renji said. Before Ichika could ask any more, a black butterfly came fluttering over to Renji and it delivered a message to him. "What?! Ryoka?!"

…

Hiro's Group

The senkaimon opened in the sky and Hiro and the others came shooting out of the opening and crashed into the ground. It wasn't a pleasant landing.

"Ow! Damn it! Maybe we should have gotten a warning about that." Hiro complained.

"No kidding." Sonya said and that's when Hiro and the others noticed her.

"Sonya?!" Hiro said as he and the others were all surprised that she was here.

"Hey, guys." Sonya said with a nervous laugh. Manana walked up to her and smacked her on the head.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Manana said.

"My question exactly." Hiro said.

"I knew about Daigo guys. I wanted to come and help any way I could." Sonya said, but none of them seemed sure about this.

"I don't know about this. She doesn't really have any powers and I don't feel any difference in her spiritual pressure." Daphne said. "Hiro, what do you think?" Sonya was a little nervous about what he might say.

"Let her stay." Hiro said. "We don't really have a way for her to return and we don't know our way around here. So it looks like she's stuck with us until we can get back."

"Um….guys. Where are we anyway?" Ami said as she had a look around the area. "This place doesn't really look like a spiritual place." All of them had a look to see they were in a small and rundown village.

"What is this place? Are we really in the Soul Society?" Hiro asked.

"Yes." Manana said. "As you know, departed spirits are sent here in the Soul Society. The place we're in is known as the Rukon District. It's where all those spirits live. The place we're looking for is known as the Seireitei. That's the area where all the soul reapers live and that's also where we'll find Daigo."

"Hold on. If this is where all departed spirits live, where is everyone?" Lucas asked. There wasn't a sign of any soul anywhere.

"Good question." Hiro said.

"We probably just scared everyone when we entered. They're all probably just hiding." Manana said.

"Talk about a major difference." Hiro said as he saw an area that looked entirely different.

"Oh that. That's…." "I know." Hiro interrupted Manana. "That's got to be the Seireitei. That's also got to be where Daigo is." Hiro made a run for it and Manana didn't like it. "Alright you soul reapers, here we come!"

"Stop you idiot! You can't just charge in like that!" Manana called out to try and warn him. Hiro didn't understand until something crashed in front of him.

"What was that?!" Hiro said as he tried to see through the dust. He was able to see a giant wall has cut him off from the Seireitei.

"You're not allow to go any further." Hiro looked up and saw a giant was standing in front of him.

"Who….or what are you?" Hiro said.

"I am Danzomaru. I am the Black Ridge Gate."

"The what?" Hiro questioned.

"You heard me. I can't allow commoners to enter…..let alone ryoka." Danzomaru said.

"What's going on?" Sonya asked.

"The Seireitei is surrounded by a giant wall known as the Four Great Pure Soul Gates." Manana said. "The Black Ridge Gate is the north gate and each one has a giant guardian. I should have known the gates would come down upon us entering. It wouldn't have taken long for them to detect our arrival. Getting through this won't be an easy task."

"Tell that to them." Sonya said. Manana looked and saw all the others were running to help Hiro.

"What are you all doing?! Get back here!" Manana said.

"Hang on, Hiro. We'll fight him together." Lucas said.

"I should have known that idiot would get into trouble right from the start." Daphne said as all of them prepared to fight, but Danzomaru was a step ahead of them. He pulled out an axe and slammed it against the ground. It caused some rocks to rise out of the ground and cut them all off from Hiro.

"You really don't know how things work here, do you?" Danzomaru said. "Here in the Soul Society, if at all possible, we prefer conflicts to be one-on-one. Be patient and I shall deal with the rest of you."

"Is he saying we're not allowed to help him?" Ami said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Hiro called out.

"Hiro?" Daphne said as she tried to push through the rocks. "Are you actually saying you can beat that behemoth?"

"Yeah." Hiro said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "From what I'm getting, it shouldn't be that hard. Conor said it would take about a week to gain my powers and for us to get here. I did it in about three. So what do you think I did for the rest of that time?"

"Knowing you, probably goofing off." Daphne said.

"I spent every moment I could training on my speed, stamina, and my strength." Hiro said as he reached for his zanpakuto and pulled out his black blade sword. "You guys just sit back. This won't take long."

"Is that what you think? You're right about that because I will crush you." Danzomaru said as he held out his axe. He swung it down, but Hiro didn't seem to react at all to it. Hiro held up his sword to try and block the attack, but there was the sound of a strong impact. No one could see what happened and Danzomaru thought it was all over.

"How long are you going to hold that thing over me?" Hiro said. The dust was clearing away and it showed that his axe has been shattered to pieces and Hiro didn't have a scratch.

"What?!" Danzomaru said as he couldn't believe what he just saw. "How is that possible?"

"I told you it would be over quick." Hiro said. Hiro moved quickly and jammed the bottom of his sword right against Danzomaru's gut. It was like getting hit by a bullet and it knocked the wind right out of Danzomaru and him off his feet. He tried to get back up, but Hiro stood on him and held his sword to his face. "I don't like beating around the bush and we really don't have the time to be wasting."

"What kind of man are you?" Danzomaru questioned. Hiro heard some sort of explosion go off. He looked to the rocks and saw Lucas broke through.

"Looks like you took care of everything." Lucas said. Hiro jumped down to him and saw his legs.

"Whoa! Logan, what's with those legs of yours?" Hiro said.

"Tell you later." Lucas said as Danzomaru sat up.

"I don't understand. I was at your mercy? Why didn't you strike me down?" Danzomaru said.

"There wasn't any reason to and I'm not the kind of guy to strike someone down who can't defend themselves." Hiro said. "Look, we just want in that place because there's someone in there we need to get to. So can you let us in?" Danzomaru had a job to protect his gate and failed, but Hiro showed the honor of a true warrior.

"Very well." Danzomaru said. "Out of respect for showing me mercy and sparing my life, I shall open the gate." Danzomaru turned to the gate and reached down. He lifted as hard as he could and to someone his size, the gate was still incredibly heavy. However, he lifted and was able to get the gate open for them all to get through.

"Oh yeah!" Hiro said and ran inside. "Here we come!" He managed to make it a few feet inside, but came to a stop as someone was coming to him. That person had Danzomaru and Manana seem a little nervous. "Now what?"

"It can't be." Manana said as they faced a male captain with black hair and chose to stand in their way.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hiro questioned.

Captain of Squad Six: Byakuya Kuchiki." Manana said. Byakuya stood in the way of Hiro's rescue attempt. A gate guardian might not have been so hard, but a captain might be a different story.

To Be Continued…..


	20. Locate the Shiba House

Hiro and the others succeeded in getting in the Soul Society and Hiro got past Danzomaru at his gate. However, before Hiro could really get through, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has stepped in the way and Manana and Danzomaru seem really nervous.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hiro asked.

"Captain of Squad Six: Byakuya Kuchiki." Manana said. 'How careless of me. I didn't think a captain would appear so soon. Even if these kids have gotten stronger, I don't think they're ready to face a captain.'

"It looks like I found the ryoka." Byakuya said. "However, why would a gatekeeper open the gate for them in the first place?"

"Forgive me. I defended the gate and lost. Out of respect and honor upon my defeat, I had to open the gate for them." Danzomaru said. "I beg for your forgiveness."

"No matter. I'll bring upon their end." Byakuya said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. Hiro acted fast and attacked, but Byakuya blocked it. Byakuya pushed back and Hiro slid back.

"You want to try saying that again." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you fool. Get back here." Manana said.

"Why? We just got the gate open and this guy is standing in our way." Hiro said.

"Yes and I intend to stay here until you are stopped." Byakuya said. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade of Byakuya's sword scattered about as pink petals.

"You're going to fight me with petals?" Hiro mocked and took a stand. "You're going to need more than that." Before either of them could do anything, Manana appeared between them.

"Tenrun!" Manana created a tornado from her hand and used the force to push against Hiro and slammed against Danzomaru to force him to drop the gate. It slammed shut before Byakuya could do anything.

'Wait. I recognize that woman now. That was Manana Shinowa.' Byakuya thought. On the other side of the gate, Hiro felt like he just got out of a crusher after that impact.

"What was that?" Hiro said as he glared at Manana as he got back up. "Why did you get in the way and caused the gate to close? I could have taken him." Manana's first response was a kick to his gut.

"Idiot. You're not ready to face a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The captains are the strongest of all the soul reapers on the other side." Manana said.

"You mean there are twelve more guys just like him?" Lucas asked.

"Yes and Byakuya is probably one of the best." Manana said.

"He didn't look so tough. The guy was using petals to fight." Hiro said.

"Those weren't petals." Manana said. "Senbonzakura. When released, it takes the form of thousands of blades too small for the eye to see. They take the form of petals from reflected light. If I hadn't stepped in when I did, you would have been torn to ribbons." Hiro didn't like the sound of that at all. If that was true, he greatly underestimated his opponent.

"So now what? Should we just go to a different gate?" Ami asked.

"Not a good idea. Each of the gates are ten days apart." Manana said. "Time of which we don't have. According to the ruling of the Soul Society, from Daigo's apprehension to right now, Daigo's execution will take place in two to three weeks."

"You're right. That won't give us much time if we try a different gate. So how are we going to get in?" Daphne pondered until she saw they had company. All of them took notice and saw people of the Rukon District were coming out.

"Hello." Sonya said to be polite.

"Hello." An old man said as he came over. "Forgive our rudeness for not coming out earlier. We were afraid, but now we see you're kind people. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yeah. We're trying to figure out how to get on the other side of that wall." Hiro said.

"That is a tough one. No one who isn't a soul reaper has gotten in there without permission." The old man said.

"It's fine. I happen to know someone who can get in there." Manana said.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Someone by the name Kukaku Shiba." Manana said. "The first thing we got to do is find her and that won't be easy."

…

Daigo

"Here's your new prison cell. You'll be staying here until the day of your execution." Daigo was taken to a white tower in the middle of the Seireitei known as the Senzaikyu. Daigo looked out the window of his prison tower and took a look at a cliff that was close by.

'Each passing day draws me closer and closer to my death.' Daigo thought. With the acceptance of his fate, there was only one thing for him to do. 'My time is near. I've never noticed, but knowing your own death is near can be quite enlightening. It makes you look back on the mistakes you've made and how your life has went. Perhaps if I never met Hiro, I wouldn't be here and he would still be alive. Oh well. What's the point in dwelling on it now?'

….

Shunsui

After what happened at the gate, Byakuya reported to Head Captain Kyoraku to report what he saw earlier.

"So you're saying one of the ryoka is dressed like a soul reaper?" Shunsui said.

"That's correct and there's another involved." Byakuya said. "Manana Shinowa was with them. She must have been involved in their arrival."

"Manana Shinowa?! That's a little hard to believe." Nanao said.

"So she's decided to come back." Shunsui said. "This actually brings back some memories, wouldn't you all agree? That means the ryoka's next move, if I'm right about this, would to be get through the wall and come to us."

"Shouldn't we apprehend the ryoka beforehand?" Nanao asked.

"Na. Why bother if they're just going to come to us in the end?" Shunsui said. "Let's have the ryoka have their fun. Just alert any soul reapers out in the Rukon District to keep an eye out for any of them. If they want to play, we'll play their game." Shunsui said.

…..

Rukon District

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Kukaku Shiba?" Ami asked a few residents, but they didn't.

"Do you know where Kukaku Shiba is?" Sonya asked some people, but they didn't know either. Hiro and the others have been looking around for this Kukaku Shiba all day, but it seemed like no one knew anything about where to find this person.

"We've been at this for hours and no one seems to know anything." Hiro said as he and the others walked through an alleyway of the Rukon District. "Why is this Shiba person so hard to find?"

"Kukaku has never been one to remain in one place for very long. That's what the problem is. We'll just have to keep searching." Manana said. "We won't get in the Seireitei without the Shiba's family help."

"What exactly can this family do that can help us?" Daphne asked, but she came to a sudden stop. "You are aware we're being stalked, right?"

"I know." Manana said. "I was hoping to see what they wanted, but their movements tell me they're just looking for the right moment to mug us. Just come on out. Don't even think about running." They're group of followers did just that and it was a bunch of bandits.

"These guys looking trouble? They just found it." Hiro said as he was ready to rumble.

"Let's not be too hasty." All of them looked right in front of them. They met with a man that had brown messy hair wearing a blue outfit with the sleeves ripped off and wore black shoes. He also wore black bands around his arms with a shoulder pad on his left shoulder strapped around him with a white sash. He also carried a medium size sword on the back of his waist. "Just handover some food or money and no one has to get hurt."

"And who might you be?" Hiro asked.

"Surely you must have heard of Takarin. That's me."

"No. We're actually new to these parts." Ami said.

"I see. So we'll cut you're a break if you just cooperate." Takarin said as he pulled out his sword. "Just handover what I said and we'll be on our way."

"Not a chance." Hiro said as he stepped forward and pulled out his zanpakuto. "We really don't have the time to be messing around with you nutcases. So just move out of the way."

"I don't think so." Takarin said and went on the attack. "In a place like this, you got to take what you want, when you want." He was about to cut Hiro down, but Hiro acted faster and knocked the sword out of Takarin's hands. "No way!" Hiro added the finishing touch by giving him a right hook to the jaw and knocked him off his feet.

"I've dealt with guys like you back home before. This is just a walk in the park for me." Hiro said.

"Boys, get them!" Takarin ordered.

"That's not happening." Manana said. Takarin looked around and saw each one of his men were beaten so quickly. "Hiro, no more wasting time."

"You're right." Hiro said as he walked away from Takarin. "We've got to find Kukaku and get to the Seireitei so we can save Daigo."

"Daigo?" Takarin said as he got up. "Did you say you're trying to save Daigo?"

"What's it to you?" Hiro said.

"Come with me." Takarin said as he turned from them. "I know where to find Kukaku." None of them seemed sure about this. "It's not a trap. I swear."

"I say we follow him." Manana said. "It's the only lead we have and if he does try anything, you can beat him up some more."

"Sounds good to me." Hiro said and they all agreed to follow the bandit leader.

…

The Woods

The bandit, Takarin, led Hiro and the others outside of the buildings and out into the woods. So far, nothing suspicious has been in his actions.

"There it is." Takarin said. All of them looked and spotted and found a house that was labeled the Shiba Household.

"That's it." Manana said.

"Good. Let's go!" Hiro said as he hurried over to the house and went right for the front door. "Hello!" He called out as he knocked on the door. "Kukaku? Does a Kukaku Shiba live here?" The door opened up, but the next thing Hiro knew was that his face was stomped to the ground by a woman with a prosthetic arm.

"Okay. I was in the middle of a nap. So who dared disturbed me, Kukaku Shiba?" Kukaku said. They found her and it was thanks to a bandit? Who is this Takarin and how is Kukaku going to help them.

To Be Continued…..


	21. Firework Cannonball

In an attempt to infiltrate the Seireitei, Hiro and the others looked for this Kukaku Shiba. They were able to find her thanks to a bandit known as Takarin. However, Hiro didn't get a warm welcome with Kukaku as he had his head pinned to the ground by her foot.

"Get off me." Hiro said as he tried to get back up.

"Hey, sis! What's going on?" A guy said as he came out.

"We have visitors, Ganju." Kukaku said.

"It's good to see you again." Manana said and got Kukaku's attention.

"Manana! I was actually expecting our old friend Youichi to show up." Kukaku said.

"It looks like Takarin is here too." Ganju said.

"Hey. It's been a while." Takarin said.

"Will you get off me?!" Hiro said as he was able to push and get back up. He grabbed Kukaku by the good arm. "What's the big idea? Did you think my head was a stepper?"

"I was in the middle of a nap. It's your fault for disturbing me." Kukaku said.

"You want to see something really disturbing?" Hiro threatened.

"Hiro, enough. This is Kukaku." Manana said and it seemed like Hiro backed off. "She's the one we came looking for and the one we need help from."

"That's right. You need me so you better back off." Kukaku said.

"Buddy, I do what she says." Ganju said.

"I don't give a damn on who you are?!" Hiro said and gave a strong hit in the gut. "Watch it around me." No one expected that and Ganju and Takarin practically screamed from seeing that.

"Idiot. Is he trying to get himself killed here?" Manana said. Hiro didn't get what the big deal was until Kukaku looked at him with a demonic face.

"So you like to play hardball, do you?" Kukaku said and had Hiro feel her wrath. Hours later, after Hiro got a beat down, all of them gathered around and told Kukaku everything that's going on. "I see. So you need my help to get in the Seireitei."

"That's right. We need to get over that wall and from what I've heard, you're the one with the skills that can do that." Manana said.

"Man. Here we go at this again." Ganju said. "At least this group doesn't seem to be a headache like the old one was."

"I don't understand why we can't just climb over the wall or just break a hole in it?" Hiro said.

"I'm actually agreeing with Hiro on this. Is there something about that wall?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. The wall is made out of sekkiseki." Manana said. "A special mineral that can vaporize reishi. Because the entire wall is made out of it, a special barrier is formed over and under the entire Seireitei. There's only one way we'll be able to get in."

"How and how can Miss Shiba here help us?" Sonya asked.

"It's simple." Kukaku said. "The Shiba family is actually known for a grand fireworks display and that's how you're all going to get in."

"How? Are we going to distract them with fireworks and sneak in?" Hiro said with sarcasm and ended up getting hit in the face by a glass ball. "What the hell is this?"

"Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, raise the platform!" Kukaku called out to two men that look the same.

"At once." Both of them said as they reached for some cranes and started turning. It caused the chimney-like structure in the back to rise with a platform on it.

"This baby here is going to help. This is known as the Flower Crane Cannon." Kukaku said. "Ganju, show them what they're going to do."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ganju said as he pulled out another orb as well. Ganju focused his energy into the orb and it formed a barrier around Ganju and it impressed the others.

"This orb is known as the reishukaku." Kukaku said. "By focusing your spirit energy, you can created a shell like this one. By firing one through the cannon at the Seireitei, you'll be able to get in without any problem."

"That's it?" Ami asked.

"You are aware that by doing that, the soul reapers will be all over you guys. They'll either want you captured or dead for doing something like this." Takarin said.

"So be it. We weren't expecting to get through this without a fight." Hiro said. "So all we have to do is focus our spirit energy?" Hiro tried as he pushed his hands against the orb. "Can someone show me how to use my spirit energy?"

"Huh? Any soul reaper can use spirit energy?" Kukaku said.

"Actually, he isn't trained like other soul reapers. He's only a mere substitute." Manana said.

"I see." Kukaku said. "He's just like the "other one" than. If that's the case, we've got some work to do before we try something like this. Probably best you all do some training so you can use it."

"Sounds good for this dope." Takarin said as he referred to Hiro.

"Why is he even here?" Hiro said. '"Other one"? What "other one"? Who was she talking about? Oh well. That's not important right now.' He thought.

"Ganju, take them all down below so they can all do their training with these." Kukaku said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Ganju complained.

"Do it!" Kukaku ordered and Ganju, in a scared manner, agreed.

…

Hours Later

Hours have passed and everyone got to work with the reishukaku. They needed to get the barrier just right or else it's going to cause some serious problems.

"Okay. Let's see what you guys got so far." Ganju said. Ami was the first up and she had no problem with it at all. "Impressive."

"Yeah. I'm a natural at manipulating spirit energy." Ami said. Daphne gave it a shot, but it appeared as the wrong shape.

"No. No." Ganju said. "It needs to be spherical or else it won't work." Lucas gave it a try, but it barely kept him cover. "No. You need to make it larger or else you'll still feel the impact and get seriously hurt."

"This is harder than I thought." Daphne said.

"You're telling me. What about Hiro and Sonya?" Lucas questioned. Sonya tried it out, but it was hard for her. She managed to get the shape, but it was unstable.

"You're doing good, Sonya. You just need more power and a little more concentration." Ganju said. "Now for Hiro." Hiro kept trying, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hahah." Takarin laughed. "Are you sure you're really a soul reaper? This shouldn't be a problem for once such as yourself?" Takarin continued to laugh, but ended up getting one of those orbs thrown at his head.

"Why is this guy even still here?" Hiro said.

"Man, you're crazy." Takarin said as he rubbed his face. "You've got to be if you actually struck at Kukaku of all people."

"Yeah. I thought guys weren't suppose to hit girls?" Ami said.

"I rarely do that, but I was in a really bad mood and she just kept provoking me." Hiro said. "I don't get this. How can one use spirit energy?"

"Ganju! We have dinner ready!" Koganhiko and Shiroganhiko said.

"Excellent, I'm starving." Lucas said.

"You guys go. I'll join you later." Hiro said.

"You're not coming?" Ami questioned.

"I need to get this done as soon as possible." Hiro said. They all understood and did what Hiro asked, but Sonya stayed back since she was concerned about Hiro.

"Sonya, are you coming?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe I should practice too." Sonya said.

"Sonya, just go. You seem to have the basics. I still need to do some work." Hiro said. "Just go." Sonya could tell Hiro actually had some concern for her.

"Okay." Sonya agreed and went with the others. Takarin saw them all off and that just left him with Hiro. He saw Hiro try to pour out his energy and he found it amusing.

"I think you might pull a muscle if you keep that up." Takarin said and Hiro was getting annoyed.

"I'm being serious. What are you doing here?" Hiro said as he turned to face him. "You mentioned Daigo and agreed to help us. What's your connection to him?" Takarin figured he might as well just tell him.

"Do you also know Ashiru Asura and Enru Gamino?" Takarin asked.

"Yeah, I know them." Hiro said as well as what those two did to him.

"It all goes back to when they were kids. Those three have been through everything together." Takarin said. "I found Daigo when he was just a small baby. Ashiru was scrounging around for food. Enru looked like he gave up on all hope. I couldn't ignore those three kids. So I decided to take them in and raise them as if they were my own."

"You mean….you're the closest thing Daigo had to a father?" Hiro said.

"Yes. I suppose that's one way to put it." Takarin said. "Those boys lived with me until they applied for the Soul Reaper Academy and became soul reapers themselves. When you mentioned Daigo was in trouble, I couldn't sit around and do nothing." Hearing that, Hiro felt a great amount of sympathy towards him. "What about you? Why are you doing this for Daigo?"

"I owe him." Hiro said. "If I hadn't met him, my friends, my mother, even myself would be dead. Then again, if he hadn't met me, he wouldn't even be in this mess. I'm part of the reason he might get executed. That's why I have to be the one to save him." Takarin could see they have a common goal and if Daigo's really going to be saved, Hiro needs all the help he can get.

"Listen, you're not going to get anywhere just by forcing it." Takarin said. "Using spirit energy can be easy. You just need to concentrate on the flow of energy in your body and visualize what you want it to do. Since you're using it from a solid object rather than thin air, it should be easy."

"That's all?" Hiro questioned.

"Just give it a shot." Takarin suggested. Hiro decided to go for it. He closed his eyes and just imagined what he wanted his spirit energy to do.

…

The Dining Room

All the others just finished up their dinner while Hiro continued to work on his spirit energy.

"That was great." Ami said.

"Yes. We should be sure to thank them." Daphne said, but took notice that Sonya has hardly eaten her food. "Sonya, are you okay? You haven't eaten all that much."

"Oh! I wasn't really that hungry." Sonya said, but her stomach was saying otherwise. "I was actually going to see if Hiro wanted to eat yet."

"That's right. He hasn't yet." Daphne said. "You're so concerned about him. I wonder if that has to do with the reason of why you came in the first place."

"Yeah, Sonya. Do you have a crush on Hiro?" Ami asked.

"No. It's not like that." Sonya said with her face getting all red. "Right, Lucas?"

"Oh please. Almost everyone at school except Hiro knows it." Lucas said and Sonya getting embarrassed. They couldn't talk about it anymore as the whole place began to shake.

…

Kukaku

"What's going on?" Kukaku said as she and Ganju ran to the training hall. When they made it to the entrance, they saw Takarin against the wall and he looked freaked out. "What the hell is happening?"

"I didn't think he would have this much spirit energy." Takarin said. Neither of them understood until they looked in and saw Hiro succeeded in forming a barrier, but it just kept growing and pressed against the walls.

"No way! This guy has so much!" Ganju said.

"You idiot! You need to control it!" Kukaku said. Hiro snapped out of his trance and saw what he was doing.

"Oops." Hiro said and had the barrier shrink down so it just surrounded him. "Got it!"

"Looks like it." Manana said as she entered the area. "That's good because we can't waste any more time. We're leaving early in the morning."

…

Dawn

Upon dawn, Hiro and the others were getting all set to go. Kukaku had the cannon all set and all of them were ready to go.

"Wish there was more time, but we need to get going. Are you all ready?" Kukaku said.

"Yeah." Hiro said and placed his hand on Takarin to signify that he's coming too. "All of us."

"Let's do this. Everyone, get in and combine your spirit energy." Manana said. All seven of them stepped inside the cannon with one orb. All of them placed their hands upon it and combined their powers to form a barrier around all of them.

"Good luck. Ready…..set…..fire!" Kukaku commanded. The ignition started and all of them were shot into the sky for them to enter the Seireitei.

…..

The Seireitei

Rukia and her husband were up bright and early for they had work to do and they were expecting the ryoka to arrive at any moment.

"Rukia, is there something bothering you?" Renji asked.

"No. This whole thing just has some old memories coming back." Rukia said. They didn't get to talk all that much as they heard the alarm go off. They all looked to the sky and saw a giant fireball coming at the Seireitei. It as a rough ride, but Hiro and the others were able to hang on.

"Brace yourselves. This is where it's going to get rough." Manana said as the cannonball smashed into the barrier. All of them were doing their best to hold on until they pushed through. Just as they were about to push through….something happened.

"Wait. Something's wrong." Ami said, but the warning came too late as the orb exploded and became more like a whirlpool. "What happened?"

"Something went wrong on the entry. Stay together or else we'll be blown in separate directions." Manana said.

"Blown away?! Not good!" Takarin said as he tried to get close to someone.

"I got you." Hiro said as he grabbed his arm. Lucas grabbed Daphne and Sonya and had them together.

"Help me!" Ami called out as she was getting further and further away.

"Ami!" Sonya called out, but Logan acted fast. He was able to grab her and threw her over to the other girls, but he was getting away now. "Lucas!"

"Lucas, no!" Hiro called out as he was now too far to reach.

"He'll be fine. Stay together." Manana said as she grabbed Hiro.

"Sonya, grab my hand!" Hiro said as he reached out for her. Sonya tried to reach out to him and they were just about to grab each other, but it was too late as a detonation went off and four lights flew in different directions. After that, two soul reapers kept their eyes on them.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Both of them turned around and faced their captain: Kenpachi Zeraki.

"Captain Zeraki, you just missed it." Ikkaku said.

"The intruders made it, but it seems they got separated." Yumichika said.

"I can see that." Kenpachi said as he stared at the four lights. "I just want to know which one is the strongest so I can kill that one."

To Be Continued…..


	22. Infiltration

Hiro and the others succeeded in infiltrating the Seireitei, but something went wrong and they all ended up getting separated in four groups. Hiro ended getting stuck with Takarin and they were about to crash down.

"Brace yourself." Hiro said. Both of them got ready for impact and crashed into the ground. Both of them felt a little dizzy from it, but at least they were still alive. "That hurt a little? You doing okay?"

"I think so." Takarin said. He looked around and saw it was just the two. "It looks like we ended up getting separated from the others."

"Yeah. That crash is bound to draw some attention. We better get moving." Hiro said. Takarin was in full agreement and the two of them got moving before they drew too much attention. 'I hope everyone is doing okay.' He thought.

…

The Girls

Daphne, Sonya, and Ami ended up getting stuck together and the ground was coming up to them fast.

"Someone do something!" Sonya called out.

"I got an idea. Just hold on to me." Ami said. She held out her arm and focused her spirit energy. She used the force of her power and cushion the blow and they were able to land unharmed. Still a rough landing, but they were able to get out unharmed.

"Quick thinking, Ami." Sonya said as the girls dust themselves off.

"What are the odds? Looks like it's just us girls." Daphne said.

"I almost had Hiro right in my hand." Sonya said as she felt bad she couldn't reach Hiro fast enough.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Daphne said. "There was no warning we were about to get separated. Seemed like even Manana wasn't aware that was going to happen."

"I think I hear something over there."

"I saw one of the ryoka crash in that direction." They all heard voices and it they sounded close.

"Should have known we be drawing attention." Ami said.

"Not a problem." Daphne said as she reached under the collar of her top and pulled out a cross necklace. "I think we can take them."

…

Lucas

Lucas was all on his own and he was heading down fast. His problem was that there were some soul reapers waiting for him to touch down.

"There he is."

"Get ready."

"I don't think so. I'm not going down that easily." Lucas said as he focused his power and formed the armor around his legs. He focused his spirit energy and released some in a kick. It caused an explosion that blew them all away and it slowed his decent to a safe enough landing. "That worked better than I thought. I better get moving." Lucas put those legs to work and got running.

…

Manana

"Here it comes." Some other soul reapers gathered together as Manana was coming down with her being all on her own. All the soul reapers braced themselves, but Manana and the light she was in just disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"Maybe she disintegrated." The truth was that Manana actually landed on a rooftop and was able to avoid any serious damage and detection.

"It looks like I'm on my own." Manana said. "That's probably a good thing if they all understand to steer clear of the captain-class soul reapers." With that, she went out on her own. With all of them in four different directions and all aiming for the same goal.

…

Ashiru and Enru

Of course, everyone in the Soul Society was alerted about the intruders. As lieutenants, Enru and Ashiru got to work right away and tried to find them.

"I wonder who would be stupid enough to enter the Seireitei like that." Ashiru said.

"It doesn't' matter. We have our orders." Enru said. Both of them were about to keep going until Enru stopped for he sensed something and it was something familiar.

"Enru, what's wrong?" Ashiru asked.

"That spiritual pressure! It can't be!" Enru said. Enru knew whose spiritual pressure he was sensing and he might have an idea as to where they were heading.

…

The Girls

A few soul reapers already found Daphne and the others with their swords drawn. Even though they were girls, the soul reapers were not going to go easy on them.

"You really think you can take these guys?" Sonya said as we were getting scared.

"I don't suppose you guys are going to let us go, are you?" Ami said, but all the soul reapers looked dead serious.

"I don't think so. I've got this." Daphne said as she held out her necklace and it glowed blue. And the cross transformed into a silver and blue crossbow. Sonya and Ami were amazed by the new weapon.

"Attack!" All the soul reapers charged right at them, but Daphne acted faster as she fired arrow after arrow and was able to shoot each one of them down so quickly.

"They must be lowered rank. That was just too easy." Daphne said.

"Whoa!" Sonya said. "That's a completely different bow than the one you used when you and Hiro took on all those hollows."

"Is working with that the reason you didn't train with me and Lucas?" Ami asked.

"Yes, actually." Daphne said.

"I think I heard something over there." They all heard other forces were coming their way.

"We can't fight through all of them. We better get out of here." Daphne said. Both of them agreed and all of them got to running. While they were running, an important thought came to Daphne.

'We have a serious problem.' Daphne thought. 'Sonya doesn't have any powers. Even if she did, I don't think a girl like her could bring herself to fight. As for Ami, her spiritual manipulation abilities might have improved, but I doubt she has the strength to fight through a military-like organization. Which means, until we meet up with Hiro and the others, it's up to me to do the fighting.'

…

Hiro

So far things were going well for Hiro and Takarin. They haven't really ran against any resistance so far.

"So far so good." Hiro said.

"Hey, do you even know where we're going?" Takarin said.

"Nope. I don't have a clue as to where anything is." Hiro said. That caused Takarin to grab Hiro by the arm and caused them to slide to a stop.

"Are you serious?! You have no clue where we're even going?! You're an idiot!" Takarin said.

"What are we suppose to do? If we stay in one place for very long, we're bound to get caught." Hiro said.

"Found you." Both of them looked ahead and saw one soul reaper was standing in their way.

"Just one guy? We can take one guy." Hiro said.

"Um…you sure about that?" Takarin said as he looked behind them.

"What are you talking about? Of course we…." Hiro turned to talk to him, but saw what he was talking about. There were tons more behind them. When they turned back to the first one, more appeared and they were completely surrounded.

"Now what do we do?" Takarin said.

"We fight." Hiro said as he reached for his zanpakuto. One by one, the soul reapers charged at them, but Hiro and Takarin were able to fight them off.

…..

Ichika

"Lady Ichika, please come back." A couple soul reapers were running after Ichika as she was doing her best to avoid them.

"No way. We have ryoka in the Seireitei and I'm going to fight." Ichika said. "I'm a soul reaper too and I need to fight."

"Bu we have orders from your parents and your uncle to keep you safe." The guard said.

"Not happening." Ichika said as she jumped up to the walls and made it to the tops and continued to make a run for it. "There's no way I'm missing out on the action." Ichika continued to run through until she noticed a group of soul reapers gathered together. "What's going on over there?" The group she was looking at was the one Hiro and Takarin were fighting and they were doing well.

"Anyone else want any?" Hiro asked.

"There's so many of these guys." Takarin complained.

"You're right. We don't have a moment to waste, but what other choice is there for us to fight." Hiro said. The soul reapers that surrounded them were prepared to strike again.

"Hey!" All of them looked up to see Ichika dive right down. "What's going on here? Who's having a party and didn't invite me?" All of them were confused as to why she was even here.

"A kid?" Takarin questioned as to why there was one here. Ichika turned around to look at Hiro and Takarin.

"Who are you two?" Ichika asked.

"What's a child doing here?" Takarin questioned.

"Hey! I have an idea, but it's a little unethical." Hiro said.

"What is it?" Takarin asked. Hiro grabbed a hold of Ichika and held her against his chest with his blade held to her.

"Okay! No one move and the kid doesn't get hurt!" Hiro said.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ichika said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"What a beast. He's threating a child and taking her hostage!"

"Let's get him!"

"You idiot. Don't you know who that kid is? That's the daughter of Lieutenant Abari and Captain Rukia Kuchiki. She's also the niece of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Wow! This kid sounds like a big shot." Takarin said.

"All the more reason for you all to back away." Hiro said. Ichika tried to get out by biting his arm. "YEEEEAAAAGGGH! You little brat!" Hiro still refused to let her go and he and Takarin carefully walked away with it looking like they're going to carry out the threat and there wasn't anything anyone did to stop them. When the coast was clear, Hiro finally let Ichika go and she released her teeth. "That was not cool."

"Neither is taking a kid hostage." Takarin said.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Ichika said as she reached for her small zanpakuto.

"Why is a kid a soul reaper anyway?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe they're desperate." Takarin said.

"Come on." Ichika said as she pulled out her blade. "I might be small, but I can fight."

"I'm not going to fight a kid." Hiro said. "I only said all that stuff to get those guys back off."

"We don't have time to be wasting. We need to get back to the reason we're here." Takarin said.

"I know. We need to find Daigo." Hiro said and that got Ichika's attention. "The problem is that this place is huge and we have no idea where he is."

"I know where Daigo is." Ichika said and that was a surprising fact to both of them. "Yeah. I know where he is. He's being held in a white tower called the Senkaizyu. I can show you where it is."

"Why would you help us?" Hiro asked.

"Daigo is part of my Mom's squad." Ichika said. "He and I got along pretty well and I don't want to see him be in trouble. If you're here to help him, I'll show you where he is. Come on." Ichika led the way and both of them were grateful to find the one person that could help them.

…

Kenpachi

Kenpachi Zaraki, a ruthless captain that has only one thing on his mind. That's to find the strongest opponent and take that one down. He had his two trusted subordinates looking around. His lieutenant, Ikkaku, and third-seat, Yumichika.

"Ikkaku, anything?" Kenpachi asked.

"Nothing yet, but we have all our men keeping an eye out." Ikkaku said. That was when Yumichika appeared.

"Captain, I believe I found the one you were looking for." Yumichika said.

"You did?" Kenpachi said.

"Yes." Yumichika said. He wouldn't admit it, but Yumichika used kido to track the one down. "The one we're looking for is dressed like a soul reaper, carrying a black sword, and has black hair. I also know where he's going."

…..

Hiro

Thanks to the help of Ichika, she led them to the base of the palace and there was a stairway right in front of them.

"Here we are. Daigo isn't that much farther." Ichika said.

"Excellent. We'll have this done with sooner than I thought." Takarin said. He was about to take a step forward, but Hiro held out his arm and stopped him from going anywhere.

"We've got company." Hiro said. He was looking right at the stairway and saw two people standing there.

"So you are alive."

"We thought we finished you, but apparently not." Takarin couldn't believe who the two people were that was standing right in front of them.

"Do you remember who we are?"

"Oh I remember. Ashiru Asura and Enru Gamino." Hiro said. A successful infiltration, but Hiro is being hunted down and is already facing the two people that brought him down earlier. With his newfound powers, does Hiro have what it takes to take on two lieutenants?

To Be Continued….


	23. Defeat the Dragon

Thanks to meeting up with Ichika, Hiro and Takarin were able to make it to the base of the Senkaizyu. However, once all three of them arrived, Enru and Ashiru were there as well and they were waiting for them.

"Ashiru! Enru!" Takarin said as he was amazed to see the two of them again since he was like a father to them.

"I can't believe Takarin is here and it looks like they have Ichika." Enru said.

"Enru, hang back." Ashiru said as he descended down the stairs. "I want to be the one to bring him down." Hiro knew Ashiru was talking about him and he was looking for some payback from last time.

"Ashiru and Enru, I'm glad to see you two again. I beg that you please let us through." Takarin said as he was looking for a way to get out of this without fighting them.

"Sorry, Takarin." Ashiru said for he was more focused on Hiro. "As happy as I am to see you again, I'm more furious that this guy is here."

"Fine with me. I was hoping I get to run into you guys again." Hiro said as he took a step forward and walked closer to Ashiru. Both of them reached for their swords as they were ready to start their fight and this time to the death.

"I'm actually glad you're here." Ashiru said. "It's all because of you that Daigo is in in this mess to begin with you."

"Why do you care when you sentence him to death?" Hiro said. Both of them pulled out their zanpakuto. They charged and slashed their swords against each other. Hiro managed to get the upper hand and started pushing Ashiru back. He pushed him right in the stone next to the stairs and had him pinned down.

"He seems even stronger than before." Enru said. Takarin and Ichika were impressed Hiro was able to move a lieutenant like that.

"Whoa! I can't believe he's able to match a lieutenant!" Ichika said.

"Careful. The fight is just getting started." Takarin said.

"Not bad." Ashiru said. "I see that you really regained those soul reaper powers and your zanpakuto has changed form. Even so, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"You better believe it! I'm getting through both of you and going to save Daigo." Hiro said.

"You mean that's the reason you're here?" Ashiru said. "Even if you do manage to defeat me and Enru, there are still ten other lieutenants and thirteen captains. You'll have to get through all of us first."

"Do you really think I care how many there are? I'll take down anyone who gets in my way." Hiro said.

"That sounds admirable if it weren't on the edge of insanity." Ashiru said. "Even if you have gained some strength, you don't have the power to defeat me." Ashiru drove his knee against Hiro and pushed him back. "Let me show you what I mean. Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru called for his zanpakuto and his sword transformed into his halberd.

"Bring it on. I'm ready for it this time." Hiro said as he took a defensive position.

"I don't think so." Ashiru said as he held the halberd out. "Doragon no Horo (Dragon Flame)!" Ashiru formed a red ball of spirit energy off the tip of his halberd and shot it like a cannon. Hiro wasn't expecting that attack at all. Hiro got blasted from the attack and he was blasted through a building.

"Hiro!" Takarin called out.

"Is he alright?" Ichika asked.

"You still don't know anything." Ashiru said. "When a captain or lieutenant enter the World of the Living, a limit is placed on our powers. My strength is actually five times greater than the last time we faced each other."

"Is that so?" Hiro said as he was able to pull himself out of the ruble with some blood running down his head, but he was acting like it was nothing. "If that's really all you got, I've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face." Ashiru said. In order for Hiro to advance, he needs to get pass this dragon. This match is about payback and advancing.

…

Captain's Meeting

Another meeting was called and all the captains gathered together in the meeting hall. That is all except for one.

"Captain Zaraki hasn't arrived yet?" Shunsui asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably out fighting." One female captain said.

"Soi-fung might be right, but it's most likely that he's looking for the strongest out of all the intruders." A white haired captain said.

"True. The ryoka are making some progress in their advances." Shunsui said. "It's not certain what reason they have for coming here, but I have an idea. Anyway, I have orders for if any of your cross paths." Before he could say anything, a messenger came in and interrupted the meeting.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I have an urgent message for both Captain Kuchikis." The messenger said and both of them were all ears.

"What is it?" Shunsui asked.

"It's about Ichika Abarai. She's been taken captive by the ryoka." The messenger said.

"What?!" Rukia said and Byakuya was not happy about that news either.

"You should have stopped them when you had the chance, Byakuya." Soi-feng said. Now that they know Ichika's been captive, Hiro and the others have other things to watch out for.

…..

Hiro

Hiro and Ashiru's fight has been going on for a while. The sun was going down and they both seemed evenly matched. Those who were watching were impressed that it lasted this long.

"Why won't you just give up?" Ashiru said.

"Not really my style." Hiro said. Hiro was pushed pretty hard and had a hard time standing up, but he knew he needed to defeat Ashiru. 'I'm not going to last much longer.' He thought and looked over to Enru. 'I still have the other one to deal with.'

"Enough of this. I'm going to bring you down." Ashiru said.

"Don't bet on it. I'm not stopping until I save Daigo." Hiro said. Hearing that is making Ashiru agitated.

"You bastard!" Ahsiru shouted and went on the attack. He swung it down, but Hiro moved out of the way. "If he never met you, he wouldn't even be in this mess. You were the one that took his powers." He tried swinging horizontally, but Hiro jumped back. "Don't you get it, Hiro? This is all your fault!" He tried thrusting it forward. Hiro tried to block it and was able to hold his ground.

"Don't you think I get that?! Why do you think I'm doing this?!" Hiro said as he pushed back and moved the halberd out of the way. 'Now's my chance!' He thought. Hiro tried going for the kill and aimed his sword at Ashiru. He thought he had him, but he was surprised when Ashiru jumped out of the way. 'What?!"

"Nice try!" Ashiru said as he swung his halberd and the blade went right in his gut. Blood splattered from the wound and he dropped to his knees.

'I don't understand. I thought I had him there for a second.' Hiro thought as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

"That actually was a good counter move. You almost had me there, but there was one problem." Ashiru said as he stood over him. "I was much faster and when you missed your chance that gave me the opening to attack. Now do you get it? You don't have what it takes to save Daigo?" Ashiru raised his weapon to deal the final blow. Enru looked away and Takarin couldn't bear to see Ashiru do this. He swung his halberd down and it seemed like he dealt the final blow. Hiro wasn't giving up that easily as he held up his sword and was able to block the attack. Hiro used all the strength he could to hold it back and pushed him back. Hiro was breathing hard as he was burning through all his strength. "You're truly stubborn. Don't you see that you can't save Daigo? It's bad enough you got him in this mess by stealing his powers and brought upon his death, but now you're just making things worse for both of you."

"Stop pretending." Hiro said. Hiro stood up and everyone couldn't believe he could keep going. "Stop pretending you care!" He shouted as he was getting irritated himself. "If you really cared about Daigo, if you were as close as you say, you stop getting in my way and let me save him." Enru heard what he said and was pondering about that. As for Ashiru, he wasn't listening. He was just furious.

"Bastard!" Ashiru shouted. "You don't know anything!" Ashiru went on the attack again, but Hiro was ready to end this right now.

"I won't be defeated. I won't let anyone stop me." Hiro said. He felt power build up around him and so much of it just shot out and kept Ashiru at bay. It was just like last time.

'What's going on? This is just like before.' Enru thought. 'No. It's stronger and seems more tamed.'

"You're dead!" Ashiru shouted as he tried to attack again. Hiro deflected his attack very easily.

"This time…..I got you." Hiro said. He swung his sword down at Ashiru and it caused an explosion to go off.

"Ashiru! Hiro!" Takarin called out. Ashiru was seen flying flew the dust cloud and slammed into a building with a large gash over his chest.

'What….What was that?' Ashiru wondered. Hiro stood triumphed in his battle.

"Now that you've finally shut up, I've got a couple things to say." Hiro said. "First, I didn't exactly steal his powers. Daigo willingly gave them to me so I can save my friends and my mother." That was shocking info to both Ashiru and Enru. "Second, if you really cared about Daigo and hate what's going to happen to him, you wouldn't be complaining. You be helping me. You would do everything you could to save him. From what I've heard, you're like brothers. You're his friends, aren't you?" Ashiru thought about that. Giving away his powers would seem like Daigo if he needed to do it. Ashiru also wondered what he has been doing. Why was he just standing around when Daigo was in trouble? Enru was thinking about the same.

"Daigo." Ashiru whispered as he remembered all the times they've been through together.

To Be Continued…..


	24. Ashiru's Past: Family

'Family? Brothers? Friends? These were things I didn't understand when I was much younger. Growing up in the Soul Society out in the Rukon District, I did what I needed to so I could survive.'

"Stop you little brat. Come back here." When Ashiru was a kid, he had to take what he could so that he could survive. It was only him back then. Ashiru just kept running and running. Ashiru went around the corner and the man chasing him went after him, but he lost sight of Ashiru. "Damnit." Ashiru was able to hide and avoided the guy.

"Sucker." Ashiru said as he ate up the food he took. This was how life in the Rukon District was for Ashiru. He needed to take what he needed and tried to move on through the place. It's been like this for him as long as he could remember.

'Being a kid in the Rukon District wasn't so easy. Normally, there are many families brought together who aren't related by blood, but that's not how it was for me. I was on my own. I thought I was on top of it all, getting whatever I wanted, no one able to stop me, but what a fool I was then. Little did I know my luck was about to run out.'

Ashiru kept at it with his shenanigans. He dug around someone's home for food and ate up what he could. What he didn't know was that someone was coming up behind him and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Ashiru said as he tried to get out of the grip.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The person who grabbed him was Takarin. That was the first time the two of them met. Ashiru was taken to a hut out in the woods where Takarin and his crew stayed. Ashiru was tied up and it was like he was being interrogated. "You shouldn't have come around here kid. Don't you know you shouldn't steal from a bandit? You're lucky I'm merciful to kids or I would have killed you."

"I was just looking for some food. What's so wrong with that?" Ashiru said.

"So what do we do with the kid?"

"Maybe we use him as a hostage."

"He doesn't seem to be worth a lot for a ransom."

"I say we let him stay." All of them looked up to a beam to see another kid was there. "Takarin, you took me in when I was just a baby. What's wrong with adding one more to our group?"

'That was the first time I met Daigo. I wasn't aware of it at the time, but that was when I found a place I could call home.'

As time went on, Ashiru became part of Takarin's crew and Daigo like him. However, Ashiru seemed to try and distant himself from Daigo.

"Ashiru, come on. Let's go out and have some fun." Daigo called out.

"No thanks." Ashiru said as he drank some of his water. Daigo kept trying to be friends with him, but Ashiru acted like he didn't want any part of it.

"Daigo! Ashiru! Come meet someone." Both of them looked and saw Takarin and had another kid with him. "I like you both to meet Enru. He's going to be part of our little family as well."

"Hi, Enru!" Daigo said.

"Why did you invite him?" Ashiru asked.

"I just found him sitting around and looking all depressed. He looked like he gave up on all hope." Takarin said. "I felt sorry for the kid and I decided to take him in with us. I thought the three of you could get along pretty well."

"Sure!" Daigo said, but neither Ashiru nor Enru seemed happy about it. They didn't acted friendly with each other at first, but they didn't know they would become like brothers.

'Enru hasn't really changed much in personality and I didn't really want anything to do with him either. I thought I didn't need anyone, but I soon learn how wrong I was.'

…

The Woods

"Come on. I want you guys to see this." Daigo said as he led the way through the area. As time kept progressing and the three of them became part of Takarin's crew, none of them were really close friends yet. Ashiru and Enru tagged along, but both of them acted like they didn't even want to be there.

"Do you even know where he's taking us?" Ashiru asked.

"Nope." Enru said.

"Me either. I only came along so I would get him to shut up." Ashiru said.

"Come on. Its right here, slowpokes." Daigo said. The two of them were able to catchup to Daigo and they were met with an amazing view as they stood on the edge of a cliff.

"Wow!" Enru said.

"I've got to admit, this is a pretty amazing view." Ashiru said.

"Sometimes I like to come out here and wonder what's out there." Daigo said. "I can never get enough of that view." All of them loved the view, but it was disrupted when they heard some sort of howling sound. "What's that sound?"

"We have to get out of here!" Enru said and ran for it.

"Why?" Ashiru asked.

"Do you know what that sound was?" Daigo said. Enru turned around to talk to them, but he could already see what the problem was.

"Behind you!" Enru shouted. Both of them turned around and saw something climbed up the cliff and it looked like a scorpion-like hollow. Both of them got scared from the hollow and made a run for it, but the hollow was going after them. Ashiru seemed to be falling behind the others and the hollow used that to its advantage as it reached out for him.

"Ashiru!" Daigo called out as he pushed Ashiru out of the way, but he ended up getting grabbed himself.

"Daigo!" Ashiru shouted. He looked around for something that he could use to save Daigo. He just grabbed a stick and went to attack it. Ashiru tried beating the hollow, but the hollow didn't even feel it and used one of its legs and kicked him.

"Ashiru, run!" Daigo called out, but it was too late. The hollow raised its stinger and was about to strike Ashiru with it. He thought he would have died, but Enru grabbed his a broken branch and tried to block it.

"Enru!" Ashiru said as he couldn't believe he tried to risk his life for him. Enru tried to hold it back, but the hollow was too strong.

"You two just get out of here." Daigo said.

"No way. It will eat you if we leave." Enru said. It looked dangerous for all three of them until they saw the claw holding Daigo be cut off and so did the stinger. They looked to see their savior was a soul reaper. The soul reaper acted fast and slashed his zanpakuto through the hollow's head. All three of them were astonished by how easily that soul reaper beat that hollow.

"Are you kids okay?" The soul reaper asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Daigo said. After the hollow was defeated, the three of them just sat around in the woods and Ashiru felt like he had to ask something.

"Why did you risk yourself for me?" Ashiru said.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" Daigo asked.

"I ignore you and hardly want anything to do with you. Why would you save me?" Ashiru said.

"Because we're friends." Daigo said. "We were all brought together by Takarin and he took us under his wing."

"That doesn't mean we have to like each other." Enru said.

"Maybe not, but I like to think there was a reason for it." Daigo said. "I was the only kid in Takarin's group and, even though they've all been there for me, I felt lonely since there were no other children. When you two came around, I felt so happy."

"You felt lonely?" Ashiru said. "I actually had no one before I met all of you."

"Same here." Enru said. "I was forced to take care of myself." It was then the three of them realized that they had more in common than they thought.

"You see?" Daigo said. "We're friends and because Takarin is looking after us like a father, I guess that also means we're brothers!"

'That was the first time I realized we were friends and Daigo was the one that helped me realize it. He was also the one that helped me for something else.'

"Let's become soul reapers." Daigo said. "They have it made. They're powerful, they're cool, and it was amazing what that one did for us. Most importantly, we could make a difference and help out those who are like us."

'If it weren't for either of them, I wouldn't be was when my life really began and we got through the hard times together as we worked to become soul reapers.'

…..

Years Later

Ashiru and the others entered the academy. They studied and trained hard for them to become soul reapers, but it was tough for some moments.

"Man!" Ashiru groaned. "That teacher will just not get off my case. I work just as hard as anyone else."

"You can't blame him." Daigo said. "Your kido spell nearly blasted him in the face."

"You really need to work on your control." Enru said as the two of them continued to give them a hard time. Ashiru was annoyed with them both until he saw a blonde haired girl walk by and his face got all red.

"Talk to her." Daigo said. Ashiru tried to say something to her, but she was already gone. "You're unbelievable."

"Why are you focused on just her? Just have a look there." Enru said as he pointed to Ashiru's left. Ashiru looked over there and saw there were a bunch of girls gawking over Ashiru. He gave them a friendly wave and they all got so giddy.

"Seriously. Almost every girl in the academy must be looking at you like that all because they think you look hot." Daigo said.

"Enhancing my previous question." Enru said.

"I know, but she's different." Ashiru said.

"Well, I know you'll win her heart eventually." Daigo said.

'Even through some hard times while we studied at the academy, we pulled through because we got through it together and had each other's back. Then, came the day we were eligible to become official soul reapers.'

"It looks like we're all in different squads." Enru said.

"Damn. I was hoping all three of us would be in the same squadron." Ashiru said.

"Can't always have everything your way." Daigo said. "This doesn't mean things for us are over. We'll still see each other and we're all work hard to become the best soul reapers we can. Am I right?" He said as he held out a fist.

"Right." Both agreed as they tapped their fists together to signify that they will grow and continue on.

…..

Ashiru

Ashiru was barely holding consciousness after Hiro's last attack. He was badly injured and could barely maintain his vision. He lifted his head and looked at Hiro with what little vision he had.

'I thought Daigo and I were close, but this guy….he hasn't known Daigo nearly as long as I have….but he's willing to risk everything to save him.' Ashiru thought as he thought about all that Hiro and Daigo have done. He used what little strength he had left to walk over to Hiro. Neither of them had much strength left, but that didn't stop Ashiru as he grabbed Hiro by the collar. "Listen to me, Hiro. You've beaten me so you better not lose Daigo is like my brother. So you better save him."

"I will." Hiro said. That was Ashiru's last request before he passed out and lost this match and placing all hope of Daigo's survival in Hiro and for a part of his family to be saved.

To Be Continued….


	25. Moments of Weakness

Hiro stand triumphant in defeating Ashiru. As the setting sun shined over them, Hiro, though beaten and some blood coming out, still was able to won against Ashiru. As for Ashiru, as he laid on the ground in defeat, he asked for Hiro to save Daigo.

"That's over with." Hiro said. "Now we can keep….goi…" Hiro couldn't hold himself up anymore from exhaustion and his injuries. He passed out and collapsed on the ground.

"Hiro!" Ichika called out. She wanted to go and help him, but Takarin held her back for Enru was walking over to them as well. Enru walked over to Hiro and he couldn't believe what Hiro was able to pull off.

"Enru, don't do this." Takarin said as he assumed that Enru was planning to kill Hiro right then and there. However, the words that Hiro said got to Enru as well and he knew what he needed to do. Enru held out his hand and some spirit energy flowed out of it and into Hiro.

"What's he doing?" Ichika asked.

"It looks like he's helping him." Takarin said. When Enru finished up, he walked over to a stone in the ground and was able to lift it open.

"This way." Enru said to Ichika and Takarin. "This way is the entrance to the sewers. You can hide in there. Don't come out until morning." Takarin and Ichika couldn't believe that Enru was actually helping them rather than trying to turn them in. "You better hurry. After an explosion like that, reinforcements will be here soon."

"He's right. What are you waiting for?! Grab Hiro and let's get down there!" Ichika said.

"Right." Takarin said. He ran over and lifted Hiro over his shoulders. Ichika went down the sewers. Takarin took one last look at the other two. He silently thanked Enru and showed some concern for Ashiru just before he jumped inside and covered up the opening.

'Hiro Hashiru? He certainly is a strange human.' Enru thought. 'He was able to defeat Ashiru who was a lieutenant. He also got Ashiru to beg him to save Daigo despite everything. It has me wondering if we are wrong.'

"I heard that explosion around here."

"Hurry." A few soul reapers came over after hearing all the explosions and noises from Ashiru's and Hiro's fight. They arrived on the scene and saw the place in shambles and Ashiru was badly injured.

"Lieutenant Asura!"

"What happened here?"

"Lieutenant Gamino, what's going on? Where are the ryoka?"

"Never mind that now." Enru said. "The ryoka used the commotion to help them escape. Ask for the assistance of Squad Four. Lieutenant Asura needs medical assistance at once."

"Yes, sir!"

…

Hiro

Enru pulled through and helped Hiro and the others escaped, but Hiro still suffered from some serious injuries. Lucky for them, Ichika was there. She was using kido to help Hiro with his injuries.

"How do you know how to do that?" Takarin said.

"I'm no expert like those in Squad Four, but my mother has shown me a thing or two." Ichika said.

"Wow! Very effective for a kid." Takarin said as he was amazed such a small child could have such talent.

"It helps when you have a famous and powerful uncle who is a captain as well as your mother and father." Ichika said and had Takarin wondering what else this little girl is like. She must have one heck of a family.

…

Daigo

Despite being locked up in the white tower, Daigo was still getting a feeling of what was going on outside. He stared out the window as the last of the sun was out of sight and he wondered what was happening out of the tower. It was difficult if not impossible to ignore and it made him all the more curious.

'What is going on out there?' Daigo thought. 'What was that giant fireball that was in the sky earlier? What's all the commotion and spiritual pressure that I'm sensing out there?' He tried to lean out the window in hopes of getting a better feel of what was happening outside. Yet he couldn't since he was trapped inside. 'Damn. I can't tell what's going on out there because of these accursed walls.' Feeling trapped and unable to do anything, Daigo hopes for the best for whatever might be happening out there.

….

Hiro

Hiro could feel he was in a lot of pain. However, there was another sense that got him to wake up.

"Yuck!" Hiro said as he shot straight up. "Who broke wind?"

"Glad to see you're awake." Takarin said. Hiro looked around and saw they were in some sort of sewer with Ichika. "You probably shouldn't move around so much or else those injuries are going to cause problems."

"Where are we?" Hiro asked.

"The sewers of the Seireitei." Ichika said. "It's best that we stay down here until morning. It will give some time for those injuries to heal."

"No way. We need to use every moment we can to reach Daigo." Hiro said as he tried to get back up, but all the pain in his gut kept him from moving.

"We'll get him in the morning." Takarin said. "Right now, you need to get some rest." Hiro can see that, but he was starting to think that if Ashiru was that tough, he can't imagine what others are like. He shook the thought off for he can't let that stop him.

…

Squad Four Barracks

Just as Enru ordered, Ashiru was taken to the Squad Four's barracks and his injuries were being treated. The captain, Isane Kotetsu and the lieutenant, her sister Kiyone, got to work on his injuries.

"How is he?" Enru asked.

"He's out of the woods." Kiyone said. "He's not in any life threating danger any more. Right, Isane?"

"That's right. All we can do now is wait until he awakens." Isane said.

"Thank you, Captain Kotetsu." Enru said.

"My, my. These ryoka certainly haven't caused many fatal injuries to our men, have they?" They all felt a shiver run down their spine from hearing that voice. They all looked to see a strange looking man. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve.

"Captain Kurotsuchi? What are you doing here? None of your men have even been attacked." Isane said.

"Well, from the reports, there doesn't seem to be anything special about the ryoka." Mayuri said. "Not a single one of them upholds any interest to me. So I thought I pass the time by helping out with the injured."

"That's surprisingly generous of you." Kiyone said as she sensed a hidden motive.

"I'm not a bad guy. Why don't you let me take a look at Lieutenant Asura?" Mayuri said as he took a step forward, but Enru stood in his way.

"He's perfectly fine. Don't think we all don't know your true motives. You would just use this opportunity to work on some of your experiments." Enru said.

"Don't be like that. What's wrong with helping an injured man?" Mayuri said as he reached inside his captain uniform, but a strong arm grabbed his own and stopped him from doing anything.

"Touch my lieutenant and I break that arm of yours." Another fellow captain arrived just in time.

"Captain Iba!" Isane said. Tetsuzaemon Iba, captain of Squad Seven and Ashiru's superior. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I was concerned about my lieutenant when I heard he got hurt." Tetsuzaemon said. "What kind of man and captain would I be if I didn't come to check his condition."

"You don't need to worry. His injuries have been treated and there's no chance of death. We just need to wait until he awakes." Isane said. Enru was glad Ashiru's captain showed up. He also looked to the entrance and saw his own captain arrived.

"Captain Yadomaru? What are you doing here?" Enru asked. Lisa Yadomaru, the captain of Squad Eight and Shunsui's successor.

"I came with Captain Iba. I figured you would be here since you and Asura are closely acquainted." Lisa said.

"So one of the ryoka did this to Ashiru?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Yes. Even I greatly underestimated him." Enru asked. "He's immensely powerful."

"So why didn't you step in and help?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Rules of the Seireitei are that all battles are one-on-one." Enru said. "By the time it was over, the ryoka was already gone."

"I suppose it couldn't be helped." Lisa said. "Captain Kurotsuchi, why don't you head back to your own barracks and check with your own squadron. You're clearly not needed here."

"Fine. This was just a waste of my time." Mayuri said as he didn't want to fight about this and just left.

"Captain Yadomaru, I like to remain here upon Lieutenant Asura's awakening." Enru said. "There are some matters I would wish to speak with him in confidence."

"Very well." Lisa said and that just left Enru and Ashiru as the rest of them exited the room. Enru stared down at Ashiru and couldn't stop thinking about Hiro's words and what Ashiru has done.

'To think that Ashiru would beg that Hiro to save Daigo.' Enru asked. 'Has what he said really gotten to Ashiru? I must admit that it's gotten to me as well, but what can we do? As lieutenants, can we really choose between personal and private matters?'

…

Ashiru

It was dark in Ashiru's room and Enru was trying to get some sleep. Ashiru's face twitched around, but it wasn't entirely from pain.

"Wake up, Ashiru. Wake up, you weak man." Ashiru heard a voice calling to him and he could barely stay asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw something was standing over him and staring down at him with glowing red eyes. It was a serpent-like pear-green dragon that was around five-feet tall.

"Ryukiba?" Ashiru questioned as to what he was doing here.

"Look at you. You're weak and pathetic." Ryukiba said.

"I got beaten. He was much more powerful than I thought." Ashiru said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ryukiba said. "Daigo is a very close friend of yours, but you asked another to save him. He's your friend. So shouldn't you be trying to save him?" Figures Ryukiba also heard what Hiro has said and all of it was pounding on Ashiru's conscious. "You're weak. You couldn't save Daigo…..just like you couldn't save Minarin." Hearing that name brought a greater pain than any wound Ashiru has.

'Minarin!' Daigo thought as he remembered a day that forever haunted him.

To Be Continued…


	26. Ashiru's Past: Minarin

'I will never forget that night. That night will haunt me for the rest of my life.'

"Wake up!" Daigo called out and smacked Ashiru on the head. Ashiru was resting against a tree and Daigo just snapped out of a trance. All three of them were together at the Squad Seven barracks. "You should be all cheery."

"I guess you're right, but I'm just trying to relax as much as I can. My work is just going to get harder from now on." Ashiru said.

"You should be happy. You're the first out of the three of us to make it to the position of lieutenant." Daigo said.

"It is quite the accomplishment." Enru said.

"I'm only a candidate. Nothing has been made official yet. It also means I'm just going to get a lot more work and less time to relax." Ashiru said.

"That's enough complaining." All of them looked to see a female soul reaper with long blonde hair coming towards them and carrying some drinks. "You should be proud. Captain Iba obviously thinks very highly of you otherwise you wouldn't be eligible for lieutenant."

"Yeah. Listen to Minarin." Daigo said as each of them took a cup.

"He's going to have to." Enru said. "Any good husband would listen to their wife for a successful marriage."

"Enru, we're not married yet." Ashiru said.

"He's just teasing you, but we're about to be after all." Minarin said with Ashiru's face giving off a little blush.

'Minarin was the love of my life. I might have drawn the attention of a bunch of other girls, but way back when I entered the academy, I knew Minarin was someone special. I'll never forget the day she and I met.'

…

Flashback

"Come on, filthy hollow." Ashiru said. Back when he was still in the academy, he trained as hard as he could. He was out on his own in the woods practicing his sword skills and pretending he was fighting a hollow. Ashiru kept swinging his sword against a tree and was leaving some cuts.

"Heheheh."

"Who's there?" Ashiru asked as he heard someone laughing.

"Over here." He turned around and saw Minarin coming out from her hiding place.

"I know you. Your name is Minarin." Ashiru said.

"That's right and you're Ashiru. You're the one all the girls talk about." Minarin said. "I couldn't help, but watch you train."

"Why? Were you hoping to see my muscles or something?" Ashiru asked.

"No. I just found it silly the way you were training." Minarin said and Ashiru didn't understand. "You're just swinging that thing around. You're not actually using the sword."

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Ashiru said.

"Let me show you." Minarin said as she got behind him and placed her arms on his hands. "You need to keep a firm grip and stay focus on your attack. Rather than just using your arms, try swinging with the muscles in your chest and back." She helped him with his sword swings and Ashiru felt a little something forming inside him.

'It's because of her that I became a better soul reaper. From the moment her hands touch mine, looking in her sincere and highly spirited eyes, I felt strong feelings for her.'

End of Flashback

…

After Hiro finally had the guts to ask her out after so long, the two of them have been really happy together and their wedding is only days away. As Ashiru and Minarin were getting ready to call it a night, Ashiru continued to stare at the night sky.

"Ashiru, why are you so stressed out about this?" Minarin asked.

"I guess I'm just a little anxious is all." Ashiru said. "I'm nervous if I might not make lieutenant and I have enough problems with our wedding not that far."

"I know it might be scary, but just know you're not going through it alone." Minarin said as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around him. "Daigo and Enru will be by your side as much as I will. You have nothing to worry about." Having Minarin around, Ashiru always felt more at ease.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking this whole thing." Ashiru said as he turned to face her. "I don't know what I do without you. Now what do you say I show you a soul reaper capable of lieutenant can do?" Both of them were about to kiss each other, but there was something happening.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

"What was that?" Minarin asked.

"Sounds like it wasn't that far." Ashiru said. Both of them ran outside for them to investigate.

"Ashiru! Minarin!" Both of them turned around and saw Captain Iba running towards them.

"Captain, what was that scream?" Ashiru asked.

"I don't know, but I think some of our men need help." Tetsuzaemon asked. Both of them followed their captain out into a wooden area to try and find the source of the scream. "The trail ended around here. Keep your guard up."

"It would help if we knew what we were looking for." Minarin said.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Once they heard another scream, they followed it and it led to the source. It was a light purple hollow with stripes and had some red hair with fangs in the mask and had purple crosses over its eyes. It stood on all fours and it also stood over the clothes of soul reapers.

"A hollow?!" Tetsuzaemon questioned.

"How did it even get in the Seireitei undetected?" Ashiru said.

"Yummy. I found more food." The hollow said and it sounded female.

"You monster. You ate some of my men and you're going to pay for that." Tetsuzaemon said as he pulled out his zanpakuto, but the hollow attacked faster and slammed her claw against Tetsuzaemon and pushed him back.

"Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru called on his zanpakuto and tried to attack it, but the hollow avoided the attack. He tried swinging it at her, but she swatted him away. Minarin tried to help out as she pulled out her sword to attack, but the hollow grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Hands off." Tetsuzaemon said with an unleashed zanpakuto. He tried to slice her arm off, but the hollow was able to grab his weapon and held him back.

"Sokatsui!" A blast of spirit energy hit the hollow, but it wasn't enough to stop her. She turned to see Ashiru was the one that fired it.

"That's some powerful spirit energy you have." The hollow said as she grabbed a hold of both Minarin and Tetsuzaemon and tossed the both of them away. She tried to take a bite out of Ashiru, but he held out his halberd and was able to stop the attack and tried to hold her back.

"What are you doing here? What are you after?" Ashiru asked as a demand.

"Just looking for a nice meal." The hollow said and powered up an energy blast in her mouth. She fired it and Ashiru got hit hard as he was blown back and rolled against the ground.

'She's so strong. Is she an adjucha or a vasto lorde? Raises the question on how she got in here.' Ashiru thought as he tried to get back up.

"You're mine!" The hollow shouted as she went to take another bite out of him. There was no time for Ashiru to act. Ashiru thought this would be the end, but he felt something splattered over him instead. He opened his eyes and saw horror. Minarin was the one that had the hollow's teeth running through her.

"Minarin!" Ashiru shouted. Tetsuzaemon used this opportunity and slash against the hollow's back and forced her to let go of Minarin with Ashiru catching her.

"I'm out of here." The hollow said as she jumped away from them and a black opening opened up in the air and she went through. Ashiru didn't care because he had a bigger problem. As rain poured down on that night, Minarin's life was starting to fade away.

"Minarin. Minarin, you're going to be okay." Ashiru said, but it didn't look good at all.

"Ashiru!" Daigo and Enru were heading towards them.

"Ashiru, we felt all the spiritual pressure. What's going on?" Enru asked until they saw who was in his arms.

"Oh no! Minarin!" Daigo said.

"I guess this is it for me." Minarin said.

"No. You're going to be fine." Ashiru said. "You can't leave me, Minarin. I love you. I need you."

"I was glad to give my life for you." Minarin said. "That's what we soul reapers do. We risk our lives and take the chance of losing them as we face hollows."

"But why did you do it in the first place?" Ashiru said.

"We all make sacrifices for the ones we love." Minarin said. "Ashiru, I know you'll do just fine. I've always believed in you. Just know that I will always be with you. I….love….you…." Those were Minarin's last words as she took her last breath and the only thing moving was the blood that stained Ashiru's arms.

"Minarin? Minarin. Minarin!" Ashiru cried.

…

Days Later

Ashiru has lived with the pain of Minarin's death and it's a scar that will never heal….like a scar over the heart. He stood over the grave mark he made for her and it was just him with Tetsuzaemon.

"I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough." Ashiru said. "If I was, she would still be here. Captain, I don't know how to go on without her. She was the reason I got to where I am now." He leaned against his sword and was prepared to cry against it.

"Minarin paid the sacrifice you would have made for her." Tetsuzaemon said.

"I know, but I could have saved her. She didn't deserve to die. I don't know what I'm suppose to do anymore." Ashiru said.

"Ashiru, when one gives up their life for another, it's because they hold you in great value and each sacrifice is given meaning." Tetsuzaemon said. "Minarin believed you would be a great soul reaper and she would want you to prosper. So what do you think she would want you to do?" Ashiru thought about it and knew exactly what she would want.

"She would never want me to give up." Ashiru said. "She would want me to continue fighting strong and continue to live. To just throw away my position as a soul reaper would be a betrayal of her and her sacrifice. I have to keep going for her."

"Exactly." Tetsuzaemon said as he turned away from him. "Continue to move ahead and stay strong for her. Starting tomorrow, you're official lieutenant of Squad Seven." That was the day that Ashiru swore he could continue to fight and protect everyone precious to him. He wanted to become stronger, but that night continues to haunt him.

…

Present Day

Morning light shined through the windows and penetrated Enru's eyelids. He opened up his eyes and when he did, he saw that Ashiru was up and staring out the window.

"Ashiru, you're up already?" Enru said.

"Enru, we've made a mistake." Ashiru said. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Minarin and he doesn't want to be weak. He knows what he needs to do.

To Be Continued…


	27. Kenpachi the Demon

Morning rose in the Seireitei and while the sun was out, Hiro and the others needed to act. After recovering and waiting down in the sewers, Hiro couldn't wait another moment to get out and reach Daigo. Hiro lifted up the cover slightly and had look around to make sure the coast was clear.

"See anything?" Takarin asked.

"No. I think we're good." Hiro said as he lifted the top off and climbed out with Ichika and Takarin climbing out.

"You sure you're up for this? We're close to the goal, but there's bound to be some guards and you fought a hard battle." Takarin said. "You barely got out of there alive."

"I'm fine thanks to Ichika." Hiro said.

"Maybe, but I'm not an expert like Squad four or my mother." Ichika said.

"I'll be fine. I can't stop when we're so close." Hiro said as he faced the stairs that they needed to climb. "Ichika, you said Daigo is being held in the white tower in that area?"

"That's right." Ichika said.

"Let's get going." Hiro said as the three of them raced for the stairs. 'I hope the others are doing well. We'll go back and search for them after we get Daigo back.' He thought as they kept climbing. All three of them raced to the top of the stairs. What none of them knew was that they were entering the chamber of a demon.

"So he's finally here." Hiro and the others made it to the top and didn't sense a thing.

"Ichika, lead the way to where Daigo is." Hiro said.

"Right." Ichika said. She took a few steps forward, but that was when the danger started as all of them felt a great weight on them and it was unbearable. Ichika even dropped down to her hands and knees.

"What the hell?" Takarin said.

"Damn. What's this overwhelming spiritual pressure?" Hiro said.

"I can't move." Ichika said as the spiritual pressure was too much for her little body. She was also aware of who it belonged to. "I know this spiritual pressure. Hiro, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah." Hiro said as he could see Ichika was scared. "We can't stay, but we can't turn back either. Takarin, grab Ichika and start running. I don't know whose spiritual pressure this is, but we don't want to stay here."

"Got it." Takarin said as he grabbed Ichika under his arm and the two of them started running.

"Run all you like, but you won't get far." Takarin and Hiro ran as hard and as far as they could, but it wasn't enough. The pressure was bearing down on them and it was getting harder and harder for them to move. "Let's see. Which one of you is it?"

'Damnit. What's going on here?' Hiro thought as he found it harder and harder to move. 'It doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere. Where's the guy that all this spiritual pressure is coming from? Is he close or is he so far and his spiritual pressure is just this strong. I can also feel a malicious spirit and the lust for blood in it.' No matter how far they were running, the pressure was lighting up.

"I see you." Hiro could feel someone gazing at him and it felt like it was piercing him right through his body.

"Takarin, stop!" Hiro said as he came to a sudden stop and so did Takarin.

"What? What is it?" Takarin said as he was starting to get nervous.

"He's here." Hiro said as he was looking around for him.

"Kenpachi." Ichika moaned and both of them looked to her. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. That's who is here."

"A captain?!" Takarin said.

"Kenpachi Zaraki?" Hiro said.

"I think the kid is talking about me." Hiro heard a strong voice and could feel the person was right behind him. Hiro turned around and was faced with the man, or rather the demon, that just hunted them down.

"You're Kenpachi Zaraki?" Hiro said.

"That's right. The one and only who is also the captain of Squad Eleven." Kenpachi said.

"Squad Eleven?! That squad is said to be the strongest since its focus solely on combat." Takarin said.

"Seriously?" Hiro said as he turned to talk to them, but he saw poor Ichika had the wind knocked out of her. 'Ichika's completely down. Is it because of this guy's spiritual pressure?' He thought.

"Little surprising that Ichika is here."

"Now, now. Reports said that she was taken hostage." Hiro turned back to Kenpachi and saw two others come out from behind him.

"Who the hell are the two of you?" Hiro asked.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame. I'm the lieutenant of Squad Eleven."

"And my name is Yumichika Aysaegawa: Third Seat of Squad Eleven."

'What? Does that mean those two are as strong as Ashiru and Enru?' Hiro thought. "Okay. You've got us. So what exactly do you want? Came here just to try and kill us?"

"Rumor has it out of all the intruders, you're the strongest." Kenpachi said. "I hold no interest in fighting weaklings. So what's your name?"

"Hiro Hashiru and if you want a fight, you got one." He said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "Takarin, get Ichika out of here and keep going. I'll do what I can to hold him here."

"Are you nuts? You want to take this guy alone?" Takarin said.

"Just do it!" Hiro shouted. "We've got to get Daigo out of here and there's no way we can do that if we're all fighting this guy. Go now!" Takarin could hear that Hiro is a little nervous, but he's more concerned about himself and Ichika getting caught in this.

"Fine, but you better make it out alive." Takarin said as he carried Ichika and made a run for it.

"Should we go after the other one?" Yumichika asked.

"Leave him. He's nothing compared to this guy." Kenpachi said as he had his entire focus on Hiro. "You're spiritual pressure doesn't feel too shabby. You two just hang back."

"Yes sir." Both of them said and moved away from the destruction that is to come.

"So you intend to fight me on your own?" Hiro said. "I've already cleared through one lieutenant. I think I can handle you."

"I won't get a good read on you unless I fight you myself." Kenpachi said. "Let's see what you've got." He revealed his chest and held out his arms. "I'm in a good mood. So I'll let you have the first strike. You can go for anywhere you like."

"Are you serious? I'm not going to attack someone who hasn't drawn their weapon yet." Hiro said.

"I'm fully serious." Kenpachi said. "It's admirable you wouldn't do something like that, but this is a battle and if you're not as strong as I thought, you're a dead man. I'm giving you an opportunity because this might be your only chance to strike me." He continued to taunt Hiro and he was starting to fall for it. "So what are you waiting for?! Attack!"

"You asked for it!" Hiro screamed as he went on the first attack and faced the demon himself.

…

Takarin and Ichika

"Hiro, run!" Ichika shouted as she finally regained conscious.

"Glad to see you're awake." Takarin said. Ichika looked around and saw it was just the two of them.

"Where's Hiro?" Ichika asked.

"He stayed behind to fight that Kenpachi guy." Takarin said.

"What?!" Ichika said as she broke free from Takarin's grip. "Is he nuts? Hiro can't take on Captain Zaraki alone."

"What do you mean?" Takarin said.

"Kenpachi isn't just a name. It's one that's been passed down for generations in Squad Eleven." Ichika said with fear. "It's the name of one who won't go down, who won't ever be defeated. The one who is titled Kenpachi gains that name after killing the previous captain of that squad and that person becomes the new captain."

"All the more reason we can't go back." Takarin said. "If Hiro knows that, he would want to face this guy alone just so we can survive. All we can do is go rescue Daigo and hope for the best. Understand?" Ichika was still afraid for Hiro, but understood. "Let's go." With no other choice, the two of them went ahead. 'Hiro, you better not die on us.' He thought and hoped that hoping for best would be enough.

…

Hiro

Hiro swung at Kenpachi with all his might, but something happened that he didn't understand. His blade touched Kepachi, but there wasn't even a scratch on him. Hiro didn't understood and moved away.

"What happened? Why didn't my blade cut you?" Hiro said.

"Déjà vu." Kenpachi said. "You see, when two spiritual pressures collide, the weaker one succumbs to the stronger one. You can try raise it and sharpen it, but that's only if I give you the chance." Kenpachi reached for his sword and pulled it right out and was getting ready to fight.

"Bring it." Hiro said.

"You asked for it!" Kenpachi shouted as he swung his blade. Hiro tried blocking it, but there was so much force from when they made contact and slid back from it. Hiro held his ground and was able to stay firm. "Not bad."

'I can do this. I have to.' Hiro thought. 'As long as I don't feel overwhelmed by his spiritual pressure, I'll get to him.'

"Let's see if you have any skill at all!" Kenpachi said with excitement as he went on the attack. Kenpachi tried swinging his sword, but Hiro tried blocking each of his attacks. Kenpachi tried a horizontal swing, but Hiro jumped from the ground and kicked off from the wall. Hiro tried attacking from above, but Kenpachi was able to block the attack. He used his spare arm and thrusted it against Hiro's gut and sent him flying and crashing into the ground. "You've got a little skill, I'll give you that, but do you really have the power I thought?"

"You really want to find out?" Hiro said as he managed to get back on his feet. 'What's the deal with this guy? I've never met anyone like him.' He thought as he was getting a little intimidated by Kenpachi.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared." Kenpachi said. "Don't tell me you're really a coward?" Hearing that word really got Hiro's attention. "If you are, this fight is over. I'm not going to waste much time fighting someone who's too scared to fight back." Next thing Kenpachi knew, he had a slash right through his left shoulder and Hiro was behind him.

"No one scares me." Hiro said as they turned to face each other and any nervousness Hiro had transformed to determination. "No one calls me a coward." He said as he advanced towards Kenpachi. "Anyone who dare gets in my way will pay the price. I don't care who or what they are. I face any challenge head-on and I'll take on anyone. So I'm only going to say this once." He stood his ground and held out his sword. "Get your ugly mug out of my way." Kenpachi was actually glad to hear that as he smirked.

"Cheeky little bastard, aren't you?" Kenpachi said. "I like your attitude! So let's see if that will be enough to save you." Hiro stayed firm and stood facing the demon.

…

Lucas

"Move it!" Lucas said as he used his powers and cleared the path through walls and soul reapers. He's been doing well on his own and made his way through the Seireitei. Meanwhile, two soul reapers were watching him. A man with black spikey hair and a number over his face and a girl with green short hair.

"Look at that. He's got some legs."

"Captain, one of the ryoka is here."

"So be it." One of the captains stood out with a fierce gaze in his eyes. "Whoever he is, he's a goner."

To Be Continued….


	28. Forging for Bonds

AN: Sorry everyone. I just realized that instead of Lucas, I've been saying Logan from where I like left off. I'll go back to some previous chapters and fix that up when I get the chance.

When Hiro and the others entered the Seireitei, they ended up getting separated. Lucas ended up going on his own, but he's made much ground on his own. He smashed through one wall after another and blasted through some soul reapers with his powers.

"Man. How much ground do I have to go through?" Lucas said.

"Not much further. You're little journey ends right here." Lucas looked in front of him and saw someone walking up towards to him and this guy was dressed like a captain.

'He's wearing the same kind of uniform as that other guy back at the gate. Does that mean he's a captain?' Lucas thought. 'Not good. Manana said we're not ready to face a captain.'

"So you're one of the ryoka. You don't look that tough. I can't believe my men could be pushed back so easily. What a bunch of wimps."

"So you are the one in charge. Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm the captain of Squad Nine. I'm Kensei Muguruma." This is a problem for Lucas, but he thought he could avoid conflict with him.

"Kensei!" Lucas looked and saw two other soul reapers, a man and a woman, appeared behind him. "No fair, Kensei. We want to have a chance to fight this guy. You're such a glory hog."

"Mashiro, that's enough. Stop acting like a child."

"You know she won't, Shuhei." Kensei said.

"She does have a point. Allow us to handle this. We're you're lieutenants. He's not worth your effort." Shuhei said.

'Both of them hold the rank of lieutenant?' Lucas thought. 'I thought only one could hold that. This is a problem. I might be able to avoid one, but I don't think I'll be able to avoid three of them.'

"You two stay out of this. I'll put an end to this myself." Kensei said as he stepped forward.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Lucas said.

"Too bad. You found it when you stepped here." Kensei said. "I can sense one other captain has caught up to one of your friends. That guy is probably as good as dead as you're about to be."

"Hold on! Did you say one other captain is fighting one of my friends right now?" Lucas said. "That changes everything. I was planning to avoid battle, but if you're planning to take me on, I don't have time to move around you." Lucas saw no other way around this as he formed his power around his legs.

"What kind of power is that?" Shuhei said.

"Maybe some leg power?" Mashiro said.

"I'm going to need you to move out of the way." Lucas said.

"And if I refuse?" Kensei said.

"I'll move you!" Lucas said as he charged up and attack and kicked out some spiritual energy and the two lieutenants seemed a little impressed. Kensei didn't seem imitated as he held out his hand and was able to block the attack easily.

"Not bad." Kensei said. "You have a little impressive power, but it's nowhere near enough for you to get through me."

"We'll see about that." Lucas said as he got ready to face a real battle.

…

Squad Five

The captain of this squad hanged back at his barracks as he just enjoyed some water and he had a fellow captain join him. The captain of Squad Three.

"You feel it, don't you Shinji?"

"I do, Rose." Shinji said. "Apparently, someone just got caught in Kensei's clutches."

"True and so has Kenpachi." Rose said. "The winds of danger and the power of demon shall bring doom upon the poor victims."

"Geez. Who are you? Eger Allen Poe?" Shinji said as he was annoyed with Rose's little poetic side.

"Captain!" Both of them looked behind and they were both met with the lieutenants of their squads: Momo Himori and Izuru Kira.

"We just felt the spiritual pressures of Captain Zaraki and Muguruma." Izuru said.

"Captain Hirako, shouldn't we go and help?" Momo said.

"Are you nuts?" Shinji said. "I'm not getting caught up in one of Kenpachi's rampages. As for Kensei….let's just say I feel sorry for the poor soul that's facing him."

…..

Lucas

Lucas had no choice, but to try and fight. He kept launching one attack after another at Kensei, but nothing he did was working. Kensei was able to block each one of his strikes. Lucas tried from different angles.

"Yawn." Mashiro said as she was getting bored. "Doesn't he realize that isn't going to work?"

"Come on, kid. I'm barely feeling it anymore." Kensei said. Lucas was burning through a lot of energy.

'This isn't working.' Lucas thought. 'He's blocking each of my attacks, but if I get any closer, it might give him the advantage.'

"So are you all done or are you going to keep at it with this pointless assault?" Kensei said. "Don't be a bigger idiot than you've already been."

"Not happening. I plan to win." Lucas said. 'I've got no choice. I have to go for it.' He thought. Lucas went for it and charged directly at Kensei.

"Going direct, are we?" Kensei said. He pulled back his leg and was going to make contact, but Kensei just vanished before Lucas. "Let me tell you something." He appeared behind Lucas. "There are two forms of attacks. There are the physical and the energy such as spiritual." Kensei drove his right fist in Lucas's gut. With so much power behind it, Lucas was sent flying into a wall. "You appear to be the ladder-type." Lucas was in a coughing fit, but he was able to get back up.

"From that logic, it seems like you're more on the physical side." Lucas said as he did a little spit. "That won't stop me."

"Let me ask you something. You're from the World of the Living and it doesn't seem like your life ended." Kensei said. "So why did you come to the Soul Society?"

"I came here to rescue Daigo Kujuro. Rumor is that you people plan to execute him." Lucas said.

"The soul reaper who was in the World of the Living for a month?" Kensei said. "That doesn't sound like enough time to form a bond strong enough to risk your life."

"I can't deny it. I don't know him that well, but Hiro wants to save him and that's all the reason I need." Lucas said. "It might sound like a worthless cause to you, but it means so much to me. For my friends, no matter how big or small the bond is, I gladly risk my life."

"That sounds highly honorable, but I'm afraid I still can't let you through easily." Kensei said. He reached in his coat and pulled out a battle knife. "This is where it ends for you."

"I don't think so." Lucas said as he poured even more power in his legs and charged in for one more attack. 'Hiro, I will get past him. After all, you were the one that help me become strong in the first place.' He thought because every time he thought about being strong, he thought of Hiro.

….

Flashback

'I might as well admit it. When I first met Hiro, I thought the same as everyone else.' Lucas narrated. 'I didn't like him and stayed cleared from him, but that all changed a few years ago.' Lucas got caught up in a bad crowd. They hold him down and it wasn't looking pretty.

"Rumor has it you're some big hotshot at your school." The thug leader said.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked.

"The thing is….I have this little quirk in my head." The thug said. "When I hear people speak so highly of someone or something, I like to take it away. It seems you're a big soccer star. I wonder how you plan on playing when you have no legs." The thought terrified Lucas since soccer meant so much to him. "I think making them useless would be enough." He said as he pulled out a knife and the others held Lucas' legs out for them to get hurt.

"Back off!" The thug leader was met with a kick to the face.

"Hiro?!" Lucas looked and saw Hiro came to the rescue.

"What's wrong with you guys? Not cool with what you're doing." Hiro said as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Why don't you pick on someone who actually fights back?" That was when the onslaught began and Hiro made short work of them. "Here." Hiro helped Lucas up and Lucas couldn't believe Hiro did that.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas said.

"What are you talking about? You were in trouble and needed help." Hiro said.

"But….I'm not really….." Lucas didn't really know what to say.

"I get it. You don't like me like a lot of people." Hiro said. "I don't care. I saw you were in trouble and I helped you out. That's just who I am."

"Well…..thanks." Lucas said.

"Don't mention it." Hiro said.

'After that day, I kept an eye out for Hiro and saw I was wrong about him.' Lucas narrated. 'I knew he was a little antisocial, but he was caring for him to help others. I tried to get to know him better and before I knew it, we became friends.'

End of Flashback

…..

Lucas poured more power in his next attack. More than he's put before.

'Hiro taught me what it means to be strong. Hiro was also the one that taught me that even though you don't know someone, that doesn't mean you can't help them.' Lucas thought. 'If it weren't for Hiro that day, who knows what would have happened. I could have lost everything I worked for. Now, my legs aren't just a symbol for my dream, they help me forge the bonds I have with my friends and the path that leads me to them. That's why I won't be defeated.' Lucas held so much power in his next attack. When he got close enough to Kensei, he kicked straight up and the released energy blasted through with tremendous power and cleared through several walls. Logan thought he had Kensei, but couldn't see him. That was until he felt his body sliced up and Kensei was standing behind him.

"Just not good enough." Kensei said. Lucas tried his best to fight for what he was taught, but it didn't seem to be enough.

To Be Continued….


	29. Death is a Must

Lucas fought hard against Kensei, but it just wasn't enough. Kensei was able to cut Lucas down. He stood over Lucas and looked at the damage he did with that last attack.

"Not bad." Kensei said. "He poured a lot of power in that last attack of his. If I hadn't dodged it, we could have had a problem."

"Wow! He had a lot of power! Even Kensei thinks he was good and he's usually mean." Mashiro said.

"I am not!" Kensei said. Shuhei looked over to the ryoka and sensed something.

"Captain, this ryoka is still alive." Shuhei said and placed his hand on his zanpakuto. "Shall I deal the killing blow?"

"No. I deliberately left him alive." Kensei said as he grabbed Lucas and hoisted him over his shoulder. "We actually have orders to take the ryoka alive until further notice. We'll just keep him locked up until then." With that, Lucas is the first one captured and the first one defeated.

…..

Hiro

Hiro kept up his fight with Kenpachi. He made it to the Senkaizyu, but Kenpachi got in his way. He told Takarin and Ichika to go on ahead, but things weren't looking good for him. Hiro tried to attack, but Kenpachi blocked that attack and pushed back. Hiro slid against the ground, but he kept trying to get up.

"Not bad, kid." Kenpachi said. "You certainly have the right spirit, but spirit alone is not enough to keep you alive."

"Bring it on." Hiro said as he got back up and kept the fight going. As the two of them fought, Ikkaku and Yumichika just stayed back as spectators.

"He's fighting hard, but there's not a chance he'll defeat the captain." Yumichika said.

"Perhaps." Ikkaku said. "However, there's something to be said about this Hiro. The way he fights, his resolve, his conviction, it all reminds me of someone we know, don't you think?" Yumichika didn't at first, but as he watched Hiro fight, he was starting to.

"You're right. It's just like how 'he' was." Yumichika said.

"Exactly. Hiro is just like Ichigo Kurosaki." Ikkaku said. As this Ichigo was, Hiro kept the fight going. Kenpachi swung his sword, but Hiro jumped back from the attack and he saw a building starting to crumble form that swing. Hiro used the ruble and jumped from one rock to the next to find a place to catch his breath.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Kenpachi said. Hiro hid behind a wall and tried to catch his breath.

'This guy is unbelievable.' Hiro thought. 'Manana warned us about these captains, but I never thought they were this powerful. I can't turn back. There's got to be some way to beat him.' Hiro was about to step out and keep the fight going, but he felt something was wrong and he didn't sense something anymore. 'Lucas! Lucas' spiritual pressure is much weaker than when it was before. Does that mean he's beaten? He's alive, but does this mean they took him captive?' Hiro didn't get much time to think about it as he felt another attack coming. He dived out of the way as Kenpachi's sword pierced through the wall and avoided another attack.

"Is this some sort of strategy of yours? Run and fight? You should just stick to fighting." Kenpachi said. Hiro didn't give any warning as he tried to cut him down, but Kenpachi blocked the attack just in time. "Now we're talking! I like that look in your eyes." Hiro had a sharp and powerful glare in his eyes. Hiro kicked Kenpachi in the gut and jumped back.

"I don't have time to be playing around with you." Hiro said. "My friends need my help. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance." Kenpachi said as he was enjoying this. "We're having too much fun."

"I don't have time." Hiro said. "If I don't deal with you, all my friends could be in trouble." He thought of all of them and how hard they all must be fighting. "All my friends are with me and they're fighting as hard as they can. I need to do the same. If I don't, they'll all end up dead and I won't let that happen."

"How are you going to do that when you could end up dead here and now?" Kenpachi said.

"I'm not going to die here." Hiro said as he focused some of his spirit energy and Kenpachi was just loving how hard Hiro was fighting him. Hiro tried another attack, but Kenpachi was still able to hold it. Hiro jumped and twisted the swords out of the way and kicked Kenpachi in the face. That didn't faze him as he grabbed Hiro's leg and tossed him back.

"I like your spirit, kid, but it still is not enough to save you." Kenpachi said. "I think it's time to kick it up a notch. Drink, Nozarashi!" So much spirit energy was released and the sword changed forms with Kenpachi holding it over his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Hiro said as he couldn't believe the size of the weapon or the power. Kenpachi held an axe-like weapon that was bigger than him.

"You like it?" Kenpachi said. "Take a good look because it might be the last thing you ever see." Hiro really didn't know what to think for he's never seen anything like it before.

"That thing is like twice your size. How can you even use it?" Hiro said.

"Allow me to show you." Kenpachi said as he held it out. Hiro held up his sword and braced himself for the coming attack. Kenpachi swung the axe horizontally and there was so much force from the swing. That force alone was the attack. The force of the swing pushed Hiro back and he couldn't move his sword or he could get slice in half.

'Can't stop it.' Hiro thought as he kept moving until he smashed into a wall and the entire building collapsed.

"Don't tell me I already killed him." Kenpachi said as he went to check the damage he did. Hiro was able to survive the attack and pulled himself out the ruble. He entered a coughing fit and couldn't believe Kenpachi was that strong.

'He really is a monster.' Hiro thought. 'How could anyone be that strong? It's unbelievable.' Hiro saw a shadow cover him and he looked up and saw Kenpachi standing over him.

"You still alive? Can you really keep fighting after that?" Kenpachi said. Hiro glared at Kenpachi and that was all the sign he needed. Kenpachi raised the axe, but Hiro rolled out of the way. When the axe slammed on the ground, the impact caused debris to fly and Hiro was blown away himself and rolled against the ground and hit another wall.

"Damn." Hiro groaned. "Just how powerful can one person be?"

"Come on." Kenpachi said as he walked over to Hiro. "If you're still alive, you can still fight, can't you? No rest for the weary, am I right?"

"You're a lunatic." Hiro said.

"What are you even complaining about?" Kenpachi said. "This was bound to happen."

"What are you talking about this time?" Hiro asked.

"In battle, there's always a winner and there's always a loser." Kenpachi said. "In my squad, we thrive on battle. We believe fighting is worth living and we don't rely on any other soul reaper forms of fighting. We just rely on our weapons. That also means that death is bound to come. Death is a must in battle."

"You really are insane." Hiro said as he got back on his feet. "Fighting is not the only thing worth living for. Death doesn't even have to come with every battle. That just sounds like someone obsessed with fighting, void of anything, would say. Are you really that deranged?"

"I'm only speaking the truth." Kenpachi said.

"No." Hiro said. "Death is not a must. It can all be avoided. It just takes someone to call off the fight." Hiro was surprised as Kenpachi went for another attack. He swung the axe down, but Hiro tried to hold it back with his sword. However, the weight of it was too much.

'He's a dead man now." Ikkaku said.

"Yes. We should have known that it would end like this." Yumichika said. "At least he put up a decent enough fight for the captain to release his zanpakuto."

"You're an idiot." Kenpachi said as he was pushing down with his blade. "You're a soul reaper, aren't you? As soul reapers, we place our life on the line all the time. For a soul reaper, death IS a must in battle. If we don't have the strength in battle to win, there's only one out come." The axe broke through the sword and snapped it in two. Half of the sword dropped to the ground with the blade of the axe penetrating Hiro from his left shoulder and across his chest. It also made difficult to actually breathe.

"No." Hiro whispered.

"I told you. It's just an unavoidable fact." Kenpachi said. He pulled his axe out of Hiro and his blood splattered on the floor. Hiro couldn't keep himself up anymore as he dropped to the ground. Kenpachi thought it was the end as Hiro's body was just twitching and he was struggling to even breathe. Blood continued to flow out of his wound and spread around him. Kenpachi turned away and just left Hiro there to die.

'No!' Hiro thought as he was trying his best to stay alive. 'It can't end like this. I don't want to die like this. Not here. I can't die. If I die, it's all for nothing. Someone…..please…..help me and give me the strength I need.' As he turned his head to stare at Kenpachi's back, something strange was happening. Everything was losing color and it was like time stopped. Hiro didn't even felt his wound anymore. "What's going on?" Hiro heard some sort of clanging sound and he could see the dark knight appearing out of thin air as he walked towards Hiro, but does Dakunaito have what Hiro asked for?

To Be Continued…..


	30. Live or Fight

Hiro was brave enough to face Kenpachi Zaraki, but he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. His blood was leaving his body, but just when Hiro was moments away from death, Dakunaito arrived to save him.

"Dakunaito? What are you doing here?" Hiro said.

"Do you want to fight or do you want to live?" Dakunaito said and Hiro didn't understand what he was asking. "Choose."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro said.

"You either fight or you live." Dakunaito said.

"But I don't understand why I would choose between the two." Hiro said. "If I choose to live, won't I keep fighting?"

"No." Dakunaito said. "Not exactly the way you think." Hiro still didn't understand the choice he had to make. "If you wish to fight, you will continue to have the power, but must be willing to accept death. If you wish to live, you will, but you won't have the power."

"Why do people speak in riddles? Why can't people just say what they're trying to say?" Hiro said.

"Let me try this. Did you really expect to come out of this fight with Kenpachi alive no matter the outcome?" Dakunaito said. "When warriors such as yourself enter conflict, you can't expect to escape unharmed or without the cause of death. If you choose to live, you will, but I will not grant my power to someone who doesn't comprehend this."

'I'm starting to get it.' Hiro thought. 'If I live, he won't give me his power to help me in this fight. If I fight, I have to accept the fact that I could die.'

"As a soul reaper, you never enter a battle without knowing the fact you could die." Dakunaito said.

"I get it." Hiro said. "I just don't think someone needs to die if it can be avoided. If your opponent can't fight, you can just walk away. The bigger man, the warrior with the greater honor, knows when to stop the fighting."

"While that might be true, one must be willing to accept the possibility of death." Dakunaito said.

"Don't tell me you actually agree with this psycho." Hiro said. "You actually think death is a must?"

"You tell me." Dakunaito said. "Before you answer, think long and hard about that answer from everything you've heard until now."

'What the hell is he talking about?' Hiro thought. 'Isn't it a good thing to try and avoid being killed in battle? Yeah, it is a possible, but does it really need to be necessary? As a soul reaper, shouldn't that be common sense.' That's what Hiro thought, but that's when something came to him. 'Wait. I don't know if death is an absolute necessary, but it certainly is a possibility.'

' _As soul reapers, we place our life on the line all the time. For a soul reaper, death IS a must in battle. If we don't have the strength in battle to win, there's only one outcome.'_

'Of course.' Hiro thought as he remembered what Kenpachi told him. 'Soul reapers fight hollows and they devour souls. We place our lives on the line and there's no one there to tell us when to stop the fighting. The same came be said in a situation like this. I just sounded like a child that didn't know any better.'

"So what will it be, Hiro? You must choose." Dakunaito said.

'If I chose to live, I have to run with my tail between my legs.' Hiro thought. 'If I chose to fight, I must be willing to accept the fact that someone is going to die, but I must push through. Especially since there are something I want to protect…..something I have to save. I know the answer.' "I…..want to fight!" He shouted with full confidence in his answer. Though it was hard to tell, Dakunaito was actually pleased with Hiro's answer.

"Very well." Dakunaito said. Time restarted and Kenpachi walked thinking Hiro was dead. His two subordinates jumped in front of him.

"That went as I expected." Ikkaku said.

"Forgive me, sir, but weren't the orders to capture the ryoka? Not kill him?" Yumichika asked.

"Who cares? At least he was able to put up some of a fight." Kenpachi said. All of them thought it was the end, but blue spirit energy erupted right form Kenpachi.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika saw where it was coming from. Hiro was able to stand on his feet and spirit energy was flowing right out of him.

"How can he be emitting so much spirit energy? I thought he was dead." Kenpachi said.

"His wound has even stopped bleeding. How can that be happening?" Ikkaku said. "That shouldn't be possible with that wound."

"His zanpakuto has even been fixed." Yumichika said. "How could that happen? Just who is this guy?" All three of them couldn't figure out how this was happening, but Kenpachi actually didn't care. It just meant that the fight was going to last longer. Hiro jumped in and moved with great speed as Hiro slashed against Kenpachi's chest and left a deep wound. Now fully aware of the circumstances for victory or defeat, Hiro fights with all of his strength.

"Hahahahah! That's more like it!" Kenpachi said as he swung his axe down, but Hiro jumped back as far as he could with Ikkaku and Yumichika moving out of the way as the axe smashed into the ground and blew away the buildings surrounded him.

"Unreal. His power hasn't lighten at all." Hiro said.

"Do not let it discourage you." Dakunaito said as he was lending his power to Hiro so he can continue to fight. "His power is overwhelming, but we are fighting as one. I am giving you all the power I can to keep you alive so you may end this battle. Fight as hard as you can."

"I will." Hiro said.

"You're certainly an interesting one." Kenpachi said as he reached for his eyepatch. "Your power is great, but mine is greater!" He yanked the patch off and yellow spirit energy erupted right out of him.

"Now what? Where's all that power coming from?!" Hiro said. "How could he have gotten so much stronger from taking off his eyepatch?"

"That eyepatch was actually a seal I placed on myself thanks to the Department of Research and Development." Kenpachi said. "I made it for the purpose of making it more difficult for me to fight, but when it's released, all my power is released at once." He swung his axe a little and that little swing alone was very destructive.

"He really is a monster. There's nothing, but insanity in his mind." Hiro said.

"Fear not. We will end this battle." Dakunaito said.

"So what do you say? Are you going to run in fear or are you going to fight?" Kenpachi said.

"I'm all in." Hiro said. "I'll fight until I can no longer breathe. Come on, bastard. Let's end this right here and now." Kenpachi was in full agreement.

"Hiro, I will give you ever ounce of power I have, but we're only going to have one chance at this." Dakunaito said. "I have complete faith in you."

"Right. If I end up dyeing here, so be it." Hiro said. He didn't want to die, but if he doesn't end the battle on his terms, he will die. With conviction or lust for battle, the two forces charged right at each other and unleashing all the power they had. With one swing each, a powerful explosion of light went off with almost half of the entire structure destroyed.

…

Daigo

Of course with such power, it never went unnoticed. Daigo could feel all the tremors from the two forces could reach the tower. The last collision caused Daigo to fall to the ground.

"These tremors have been going on for a while." Daigo said. "What could be happening outside to cause such force? What in the world is going on out there?" Daigo just needed to know, but he also felt a great weight of misery come over him. "Why do I also have this dreadful feeling?"

…..

Hiro

Hiro and Kenpachi had such a great collision. The two of them stood in a crater the created, but it looked bad. Hiro had the side of the axe placed in him again, but Kenpachi had all of Hiro's sword running through him. They both also had blood splattered around their feet.

"Sorry…..everyone." Hiro said before he passed out and collapsed to the ground. His sword fell out with more of Kenpachi's blood flowing out.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kenpachi said as blood flew out of his mouth. "You won. It was a great fight." Kenpachi passed out as well and they both laid there on the ground where it would seem like death would embrace them both. Miraculously, Ikkaku and Yumichika were able to avoid getting caught in the destructive force as the two of them walked on over.

"Truly unbelievable. He was able to push the captain so hard that he ended up using all of his power." Yumichika said.

"You're right. He certainly is something interesting." Ikkaku said.

"So what do we do with him?" Yumichika asked.

"Just let him go. He's earned his right to move on." Ikkaku said.

"Fine." Yumichika said as he reached for his captain and placed Kenpachi's arm over him. "We might as well get Captain Zaraki's wounds treated. Are you going to help? He's very heavy."

"Just a minute." Ikkaku said as he looked down at Hiro and bowed to him. "Thank you for giving our captain such a fight. I do hope you live through this." Ikkaku went over and grabbed a hold of Kenpachi and the two carried him for treatment. That just left Hiro there, but with no one around to help him, he might actually die there.


	31. Accept Fate, Reach New Strength

Hiro may have been able to hold his own and ended his fight with Kenpachi to a draw, Kenpachi considering it a lost, but it might be the end of the line for him. He was left in a bloody puddle in the middle of all that debris. It would seem like Hiro might die there, but someone was coming his way.

"Unreal." The person that found him was Manana. Manana was out on her own through the entire time in the Seireitei and has made it through with no trouble. She looked around at all that Hiro has done. "I'm impressed that you were able to hold off against Kenpachi of all people. Don't worry, Hiro. I won't let you die." She carefully moved Hiro's body to find him shelter so she can heal his injuries.

…

Takarin and Ichika

Takarin and Ichika were told to go on ahead to rescue Daigo when they came across Kenpachi with Hiro. Takarin felt all settling down, but he couldn't tell if Hiro won or even survived against Kenpachi.

"It's gotten really quiet. I guess that means the fight is over." Ichika said.

"Yeah." Takarin said. "I can't tell how it might have ended. Both their spiritual pressures have almost completely vanished."

"Should we go back and make sure Hiro is still alive?" Ichika asked.

"No." Takarin said. "Hiro told us to keep going and we have to do just that. "Besides, we can't turn back now." He said as he took a few steps in front of her and stared at a certain white tower. "We're so close to him."

…

Hiro

Everything around Hiro was dark. He also felt himself to be in a lot of pain. Hiro finally had the strength to open his eyes and had clear vision. He looked around and saw he was in a small room and was laying on the floor.

"Where am I?" Hiro questioned. He tried to sit up, but he felt so much pain coursing through his body. He noticed that his body was wrapped up almost like a mummy. "What the hell? Who did this? How did I get here?"

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. You also shouldn't try to move. You'll open those wounds back up." Hiro looked to the side and finally noticed Manana was there.

"Manana! You rescued me?" Hiro said. He was wondering about what just happened, but it only took him a few seconds to remember something he sensed during his fight with Kenpachi. "Lucas! Lucas needs help." He fought through all the pain and tried to go help him.

"Hiro, wait. You're in no shape to move."

"I don't care." Hiro groaned. He made it to the door, but when he opened it up, he saw the small hideout was on the side of a cliff. "What? Where are we?"

"A little hideaway and old friend of mine use to use. It's right on Sogyoku Hill and it continues further in the back." Manana said. "Hiro, you need your rest."

"No. Lucas is in trouble." Hiro said. Manana was getting annoyed by him. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and just tossed him back down making the pain worse. "Hey! Don't you know you shouldn't injured an already injured person?"

"Then shut up and actually listen." Manana said. "Lucas is fine. He was taken prisoner, but they kept him alive for whatever reason."

"So he's still alive? At least that's good." Hiro said as he sat back up and he felt some relief. He also became confused as Manana flicked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so stupid. What were you thinking taking on a captain? Especially when one of them was Kenpachi Zaraki." Manana said.

"I needed to do something." Hiro said. "Besides, I was buying time. Takarin and Ichika went on ahead to rescue Daigo. Hopefully I bought them enough."

"Ichika?" Manana questioned.

"Oh yeah. You haven't met her yet." Hiro said. "Ichika is like this little junior soul reaper. She apparently seems close to Daigo and offered to help us. Her parents also seem to be big shots. Her father is a lieutenant and her mother is a captain. Her uncle too, I think."

"I see." Manana said. "Still, you were lucky. Against someone like Kenpachi, you could have been obliterated. You were lucky I showed up when I did or else you would have died from those injuries."

"Yeah, but now I gotta catch up to the others." Hiro said. "If they haven't reached Daigo yet, they'll need my help."

"Hiro, you barely survived against one captain and that was because I was close by and was able to heal your injuries." Manana said. "At your current power, you won't survive against another captain."

"So what am I suppose to do? There's no way I can get stronger in such a short amount of time." Hiro said.

"Actually there is. It's known as bankai." Manana said.

"Bankai?" Hiro said.

…

The Senkaizyu

Two guards stayed outside guarding the entrance to the white tower. They both stood where they were until they saw something tossed and rolled over to them. When they looked, it burst into a smoke screen. Takarin ran through the smoke screen and was able to take the two guards down like it was nothing.

"Not bad." Ichika said.

"You swear Daigo is right inside?" Takarin said.

"Yep." Ichika said. Inside, Daigo could not settle his mind as to what could be happening outside. He heard the doors to the tower opening up.

"What's going on?" Daigo said. He ran down the stairs to see who could be down there. He couldn't believe who was at the door. "Takarin?!"

"Daigo!" Takarin said.

"I can't believe it! You're actually here?! How did you even know I was here?" Daigo said.

"Daigo!" Daigo looked behind Takarin and saw Ichika. "It was me. I lead him here."

"Ichika?! What were you thinking?" Daigo said.

"Sheesh, Daigo. Is that how you talk to someone who you haven't seen in years and someone who help us rescue you?" Takarin said. Takarin walked over and placed his hand over Daigo's head. He was really happy to see Daigo after so long. "Look at you. You've grown, but you also ended up in a lot of trouble. You've become quite the man."

"Takarin, we've got to go while we can. It won't be long until someone shows up." Ichika said.

"You're right. We've got to meet up with everyone else." Takarin said.

"What? There are other people that came with you?" Daigo said.

"Yeah. A few friends of yours came here to rescue you." Takarin said. "We better get going." Takarin grabbed Daigo's arm and tried to pull him out, but Daigo wouldn't move. "Did they glue your feet to the floor? We've got to go."

"I'm not going." Daigo said. "I'm not sure you're aware of this, but I'm suppose to be set to execution."

"Of course I know that. That's why we all came to rescue you." Takarin said. "Are you saying you actually want to be killed?"

"I broke fundamental laws of the Soul Society." Daigo said. "As a soul reaper, I'm suppose to enforce them. Now I must face my punishment. Any form of resistance will only make the situation worse. It will be detrimental to anyone to risk their life for me. It will be all for nothing."

"I can't believe this. We came all this way, but you want death to come to you. You don't even sound the least bit appreciative that we came here at all." Takarin said. He would have given more about how irritated he is, but he didn't get the chance as they all felt a strong spiritual pressure and it was closing in on them.

"This spiritual pressure….!" Ichika said.

"I know it!" Daigo said. All of them turned to the entrance and saw someone was moving across the bridge.

"What? Who is that?" Takarin questioned.

"My mother!" Ichika said. Captain of Squad Thirteen: Rukia Kuchiki.

"My captain! Captain Rukia Kuchiki!" Daigo said.

"That's your captain and Ichika's mother?" Takarin said and saw it was looking grimmer. "This isn't good. She's not as strong as that last one, but she's still got some strong spiritual pressure. There's only one way out."

"What do we do?" Ichika questioned.

"I hate to say it, but there's only one way we're getting out." Takarin said as he took steps towards the door.

"Wait. You're not serious. Are you really going to take her on?" Daigo said.

"There's really no other option. She's blocking our only path." Takarin said as he stepped outside.

"Takarin, don't!" Daigo called out.

"You can't take her on." Ichika said as they both ran outside to stop him. Takarin wasn't stopping as he had a standoff with Rukia.

"I sensed some spiritual pressure around here and sensed the guards were knocked out." Rukia said.

"I didn't ask why you're here." Takarin said. "I came here to get Daigo out of here and that's what I'm going to do." He reached for a weapon as he was ready to do something stupid, but Rukia moved so quickly that he didn't see that she got behind him. "How did she….." He turned his head, but he didn't finish anything as he was completely frozen.

"So fast!" Daigo said. "Captain Kuchiki never ceases to amaze me with her power and how she adds some gracefulness to it." Rukia looked over to both Ichika and Daigo and didn't looked pleased with either of them.

"Mom, please don't do this." Ichika begged.

"Ichika, I'll deal with you in a moment." Rukia said.

"You can now. I have no intention of escaping." Daigo said as he turned right around and went back in the tower.

"Good for you. As for you young lady….." Rukia said and Ichika could already tell she was in so much trouble.

…

Hiro

"Bankai? Did you say bankai? What is that?" Hiro asked.

"That's right. Come with me." Manana said as she went in the back and Hiro followed her. Manana revealed a hidden cavern inside and it was strangely bright.

"Whoa! What kind of place is this?" Hiro asked.

"One where we can do the training for you to obtain bankai." Manana said.

"Give me a damn straight answer." Hiro said as he was getting really annoyed. "What's bankai?"

"As you already know, zanpakuto have a release form by calling their name." Manana said. "However, there've been a few instances where they remain released instead of going back into a katana or whatever."

"You're right!" Hiro said as he just realized his zanpakuto never changed back. "My zanpakuto never changed back after I learned its name."

"It's because you hold so much spirit energy that it can stay like that." Manana said. "However, your zanpakuto can get even stronger."

"It can?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes. Zanpakuto are able to reach a second form, but it is difficult." Manana said. "Only those around captain-class soul reapers can unlock this power. I believe you can obtain this second release."

"Is that what bankai is?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. Shikai is the first release, what your sword is in now. Bankai is the second release." Manana said. "Usually, it takes around ten years for a soul reaper to fully master bankai even if they obtain all that power. However, there is a way for you to obtain that power in only three days."

"Are you serious?!" Hiro said.

"Yes. If you can obtain bankai, you just might be able to rescue Daigo." Manana said. "However, this method is extremely dangerous. It will push your body beyond its limits. Do you think you can handle it?" There was only one thing Hiro had to say about all this.

"Let's get started?" Hiro said.

To Be Continued….


	32. Quincy on Ice

Hiro was saved by Manana and kept from dying by his injuries. When she rescued him, she told him about another power zanpakuto have known as bankai. She was going to help him achieve that power in just three days.

"Let's get started, Hiro." Manana said as she held up a large doll. "This is a tenshitai. It's an old artifact used to help achieve bankai."

"How is this thing going to help?" Hiro asked.

"In order for one to use bankai, one must be able to manifest the spirit of the zanpakuto to the real world." Manana said. "This will speed along the process. Keep in mind that you'll only have three days to get this done. Any longer could be dangerous given your injuries and other circumstances."

"Three days is all I need. Just tell me how to get started." Hiro said.

"All you have to do is stab this thing." Manana said. "I do need to alert you about the consequences that….." She didn't get to finish as Hiro tossed his sword in the tenshitai.

"It all means nothing if I can't obtain bankai." Hiro said. "If this is going to help me save Daigo, I have to take it." Manana saw he didn't care for the drawbacks. He just needs to push ahead. She watched as Daikunaito formed into the real world. "Nice to actually see you in the real world."

"So you're Hiro's zanpakuto." Manana said.

"Daikunaito. That is my name."

"I take it you heard our conversation. You know why you are here." Manana said.

"Of course." Daikunaito said. "Hiro, obtaining bankai is no easy task. If you're willing to go through with obtaining it, you'll have to earn it."

"Just tell me what to do. The sooner we get this started, the sooner I get that power." Hiro said.

"Very well." Daikunaito said. He formed his own sword in his hand and a katana was formed in Hiro's hand. "In order for you to obtain bankai, you must make me submit. Take all that I throw at you and try to survive."

"That's it. Fine by me." Hiro said as he held out that katana. "The lives of all my friends are on me to save them. I won't let them down."

…

The Girls

"No sign of the enemy." Daphne said. Daphne, Ami, and Sonya have been on their own since they got separated from the others. Given the circumstances, Daphne is really the only capable of putting up a fight. So far, things have bene going well. Right now, they hid behind a corner and were keeping an eye open.

"Daphne, you don't need to sneak around." Ami said.

"We're fine." Sonya said.

"So get out there." Ami said as she pushed Daphne out in the open and showed she was wearing a soul reaper uniform.

"Are you two nuts? Do you want us to get caught?" Daphne said.

"It's all okay." Sonya said as she and Ami stepped out and they were in soul reaper uniforms as well.

"You just don't like it because of your fashion choices." Ami said.

"That's not it, but I can see why you think that." Daphne said.

…

Flashback

The girls did their best to stay hidden as the soul reapers searched around for them. As they were hiding, Sonya came up with an idea that will get them moving faster.

"Disguise ourselves as soul reapers?" Daphne said as they all stayed hidden in a warehouse.

"Yeah. Think about it." Sonya said. "Soul reapers look just like any other human. All we have to do is grab some of those robes and they'll think we're one of them."

"Sonya's got a good idea." Ami said as she dug around the warehouse and was able to find some robes for them. "It will make things easier for us to sneak around and help us find Daigo."

"Absurd. I'm a proud quincy. I can't be wearing soul reaper clothes." Daphne said with stern belief. "Besides, black isn't really my color."

"Would you rather take on a thousand of these guys?" Sonya asked and she had Daphne there.

End of Flashback

…

"Sonya's idea has been working, Daphne." Ami said. "No one knows we're the intruders and we were able to get information as to where Daigo is because of this."

"It's more than that. This is a well-organized organization." Daphne said. "They're bound to know something is up. We don't know what squad we should say we should be in. Each one must have some different standards. What are we even going to do if we come up with one and come across someone who is actually from that squad."

"We'll pull through. You two have incredible powers." Sonya said. "I'm sure there might be something I can do to help."

'I know Sonya only wants to help, but I'm afraid she won't be much of that in an actual fight. At least Ami has some form of powers.' Daphne thought. 'I have to make sure these two are safe until we find the others. Hiro, wherever you are, you better find us fast.'

…

Night

The girls have been walking through all day. Sonya and Ami seemed confident they were safe, but Daphne was still keeping her guard up.

"That white tower shouldn't be that much further." Daphne said. "Once we have it in sight, we can find a place to hide and rest in."

"Good. I'm starting to get exhausted." Ami said. The three of them rounded a corner, but they saw trouble. There was a group of soul reapers and a female soul reaper with strawberry blonde hair and pink scarf.

"Now get going." The woman said and the other soul reapers followed the orders. She turned around and saw the three of them. "Hey! What are you three doing here?"

"Um….we got separated from our squad." Ami said.

"Really? What squad are you three from?" The woman asked.

"We're from….Squad Ten." Sonya said with just picking a squad at random.

"Is that so? I happen to be the lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, and I've never seen you three before." Daphne was growing nervous. This was the situation she was afraid of.

'Oh great.' Daphne thought. 'I knew this was a bad idea. Of all the possible soul reapers we could have run into, it would have to be a lieutenant. It might seem like we have no way out of this.' Daphne was all set pull out her crossbow.

"You must be new recruits! That's great." Rangiku said and that was surprised to Daphne. "A little unusual to get some at a time like this, but we are going to need some help. These ryoka are putting up a fight."

"Um…yeah." Ami said. "We're happy to help in any way we can."

"Great." Rangiku said as she was starting to lead them with her.

'What the heck? She's a lieutenant, but she believes we're new recruits. She doesn't seem to suspect a thing.' Daphne thought as she believed this all to be very strange.

"Rangiku!" Rangiku and the other girls turned around to meet another soul reaper with white hair and wore a white coat over him.

"Captain!" Rangiku said.

"What are you doing?" The captain asked.

"I was just showing these new recruits around. Trying to get familiar with them." Rangiku said. The captain took a good look at the three of them, but he wasn't as naïve as Rangiku was.

"You fool, Rangiku. From the reports, those women are…." He didn't finish his warning as he sensed something. Daphne was able to get over him and was about to fire. She shot an arrow, but he pulled out his zanpakuto and deflected the arrow. Daphne landed down and kept her aim at him.

"I knew fooling a captain wouldn't be that easy." Daphne said. "At least I don't have to wear this anymore. Black was never my color." She ripped off the robe and was back in her regular clothes.

"A quincy. Interesting. One hasn't tried to face against us ever since the war." The captain said.

"Why don't we start with some introductions? Who are you exactly?" Daphne asked.

"I am the captain of this squad. I am Toshiro Hitsuguya." Facing off against a captain, Daphne knew would be trouble.

"Ami! Sonya! Get out of here." Daphne said.

"What?! We can't leave you." Sonya said.

"You two can't handle a captain and a lieutenant." Daphne said. "I'll hold them off. Just get going."

"No. We want to fight too." Ami said.

"There's no time to argue about this. Just go! I'm not asking!" Daphne said. Ami could see Daphne was being stern about this and what good would it do if all three of them got caught.

"Come on." Ami said as she grabbed Sonya and ran off.

"Rangiku, go after them." Toshiro said.

"Uh….yes, captain." Rangiku said. She was about to follow them, but Ami fired a warning shot and stopped Rangiku in her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere." Daphne said. She fired off a series of arrows at Rangiku and they got caught in her clothes and got her pinned to the wall. "Now for you." She took aim at Toshiro again, but he was ready.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said and his zanpakuto changed slightly. Daphne thought she was going to attack, but he tossed the crescent blade over to her friends. Daphne fired off another arrow and stopped it and allowed the girls to escape.

"I'm your opponent. Not them." Daphne said.

"That's quite the interesting weapon you have." Toshiro said. "I fought a few quincies before, but I've never seen one like it before."

"It's called a schärfer (spirit sharper). While the arrows it fires may not be as durable, they form and fly much faster." Daphne said. "It will also be what brings you down." She was ready to attack again, but he just vanished from her sight. She looked up and saw him got above her. Toshiro unleashed a dragon made of ice at her. Daphne used a similar technique and appeared on the rooftops. Toshiro landed down across from her.

'Interesting.' Daphne thought. 'His zanpakuto gives him the ability to manipulate ice.' Daphne took a good look at her opponent and saw he would be a tough opponent, but as it stands now, she's the only one who has a chance of beating this one. "Come on. I'm interested to see what a captain can do exactly."

To Be Continued….


	33. Pierce the Soul

The girls did their best to avoid confrontation with soul reapers by disguising themselves as soul reapers, but that didn't work when they came across Toshiro Hitsuguya. He saw through them and was fighting Daphne while Ami and Sonya made a run for it.

"I'll only say this once. You are outmatched. Turn yourself in and you will be taken in alive." Toshiro said.

"Surrender to a soul reaper? Not one bit. The mongoose doesn't surrender to the snake." Daphne said. She took aim and was ready to fire, but Toshiro disappeared before her eyes again. He reappeared so suddenly in front of her and swung his sword down on her.

…

Ami and Sonya

The other two did what they were told and just kept running with Ami dragging Sonya along.

"Ami, let me go. We should go back and help Daphne. We can't leave her to fight a captain alone." Sonya said.

"Sonya, you heard Daphne." Ami said. "I don't like it either, but we all can't get captured. You and I are just going to have to keep going without her."

"Hold it." Both of them came to a stop when two other soul reapers appeared in front of them. They were afraid they were in greater trouble now, but the two that were in front of them were Ikkaku and Yumichika.

…

Hiro

While all of that was happening outside, Hiro was training. He was working on obtaining the second form of his zanpakuto, bankai. At the moment, he was actually facing off against Daikunaito. Hiro was just using a regular katana while Daikunaito was using his own blade.

"Keep at it, Hiro." Daikunaito said. Hiro has been pushing himself pretty hard to obtain this power.

"I'm not stopping." Hiro said. He went on the attack. He kept swinging his zanpakuto with all his might as fast as he could, but Daikunaito blocked each one of his attacks. In one last collision, Daikunaito blocked the attack and caused Hiro to slide back and caused him to land on his back.

"Stand up, Hiro. You still have a long way to go." Daikunatio said.

"You better believe it. I'm not stopping until I get the power." Hiro said as he got back on his feet. He was going to keep the fight going, but Daikunaito vanished and transformed back to that doll.

"Hiro!" Manana called out. "That's enough for today."

"No. I can keep going. I have to spend every second I can to train and get this bankai." Hiro said.

"I know, but it won't do you any good if you collapse." Manana said. "You have a whole day tomorrow and you need some rest. You probably haven't gotten much of that." Hiro thought about it and he's only been able to get rest while he was still healing.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea." Hiro said as he dropped to his knees. "I'm also wondering how the others are doing out there."

…

Daphne

It looked like Toshiro had finished Daphne off, but she was able to block his attack. Daphne used her bow to block his blade and tried to hold it back. She saw Toshiro forming ice over the weapon and decided to move away.

'I have to watch myself. He must be using the moisture in the air to power his weapon.' Daphne thought.

"Growl, Haineko." Daphne was surprised. She looked to see Rangiku was still pinned by her arrows, but she saw the blade of her sword turned to ash and free her.

"What kept you, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked.

"Sorry, sir." Rangiku said. "Her arrows were stronger than I thought. I need to have my arms free to use my zanpakuto. Allow me to handle this ryoka." She commanded the ash to attack Daphne, but she ran down the path and avoided the ash. Daphne was a little confused for Rangiku wasn't acting like she did earlier.

'This is strange. What's with the personality change?' Daphne thought. Rangiku held out her hand and powered up an attack.

"Shakkaho!" Rangiku said and shot out a red energy blast. Daphne jumped over the wall and was able to avoid the attack. She got a feel of how powerful that attack was.

'I underestimated her. Big mistake. She might seem a little ditsy, but she must not be a lieutenant for nothing.' Daphne thought. 'It seems when it matters, she gets serious. How am I suppose to fight both of them?' Daphne heard another attack coming her way. She looked up and saw an ice dragon coming down at her and crashed down on the area. Toshiro and Rangiku thought that had her, but they sensed her spiritual pressure behind Toshiro. Toshiro formed a wall of ice and blocked some of the arrows, but they were able to penetrate halfway through the ice.

"Hirenkyaku. A technique that allows you quincies to move at such high speed." Toshiro said.

"Someone's done their homework." Daphne said.

"We have a similar technique. We call it Flash Step." Rangiku said.

"I didn't ask for a lesson." Daphne said. "I must admit I'm a little surprised. I thought you soul reapers fought one-on-one battles. Isn't that part of your soul reaper pride or something?" 'I hope they buy that.' She thought. 'There's no way I can take both of them at the same time.' Rangiku was all set to continue the fight.

"Rangiku, stay back." Toshiro said.

"What? Why?" Rangiku asked.

"She has a point. That is a rule of the Soul Society. There also doesn't seem to be a reason why we both should fight her." Toshiro said. "Also, if one of us hangs back, it will give the other the chance to study her movements and see how she fights. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Rangiku said and stayed back like he said. That just left Daphne to face Toshiro alone.

"If you are a quincy, you must be among the last few." Toshiro said. "I'll honor your endangered kind by giving you a full taste of my power." Daphne prepared herself for anything that might happen. "Bankai." Toshiro had mist and spiritual energy form around. Daphne saw frost was forming around.

'What did he say? What's he doing?' Daphne thought as she was wondering what was going on. She waited for the mist to clear away and saw he looked different. Toshiro had wings of ice with flowers floating over him

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said. Toshiro raised his sword and was getting ready for another attack. He swung it and shot out shards of ice. Daphne maneuvered around and was able to avoid the ice. "This is the true power of my zanpakuto."

'Now I remember.' Daphne thought. 'A soul reaper's zanpakuto has two release forms. The second is called bankai. This will be more of a challenge than I thought.'

"Now let's see how tough you really are." Toshiro said. He unleashed a single slash and a ton of ice was released at her. Daphne tried to avoid it, but there was too much and she got hit pretty hard as she was knocked off her feet. Daphne's body was starting to grow cold, but she wasn't giving up.

'His power is immense. I won't be able to hold out for very long like this.' Daphne thought and tried to think of a way to escape this. She took a look at her weapon and thought of how to use it. 'I could amplify the reishi absorption and add it to the arrows, but that will make the formation even longer.' She saw a shadow over her and saw Toshiro coming down at her. She flipped back and avoided his sword. 'I can't give up. I must pour my soul into the arrow and pierce through all. Isn't that right….father?'

…..

Flashback

Daphne has been an only child and had really only one person that taught her about her quincy heritage. That teacher was her father: Hans Magnilda. However, her father was terribly sick.

"Kouw….Kouw….Kouw." Hans was at the hospital with his illness and had Daphne by his side who was only about seven years old.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"You don't need to worry about me, Daphne. I'll be fine." Hans said, but Daphne knew better even if she was only seven. "Oh look." They both looked out the window and saw a beautiful sunset. "I wish there were more of our kind to see this."

"'More of our kind'?" Daphne questioned.

"The quincies." Hans said. "There aren't that many of us left. After a great war that happened over two years ago, not many of us have survived."

"Did you take part in that war?" Daphne asked.

"No." Hans said. "I had you to think about. Besides, we would be going against soul reapers. I would rather be allies with the soul reapers and restore the integrity and the honor of the quincy name. That reminds me, how is your training going."

"I've been doing fine." Daphne said. "I've read all the lessons you've left. I can even perfectly form a bow and arrow."

"That's good." Hans said and entered a coughing fit again with Daphne getting scared. "Daphne, I should tell you something. This is an important lesson. You do use your heart to release the arrow, but you must also use your soul."

"My soul?" Daphne questioned.

"If you fire an arrow with your soul, your arrow shall pierce through all, even the strongest of steal." Hans said.

End of Flashback

….

Toshiro kept attacking Daphne with either ice or his actual sword. Daphne was doing her best to stay out of his reach while she remembered something important that her father taught her.

" _I don't understand. How can I fire an arrow with my soul?" Daphne said._

" _You must pour your power through the arrow. You can generate it with reishi, but if you pour some of your own spirit energy into the arrow, I believe it becomes much more powerful." Hans said._

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro swung his sword and formed ice, but Daphne jumped backwards to avoid the attack. She gathered the power and formed an arrow. "Zekku!" Toshiro had the ice surge forward.

'Fire the arrow….with my soul!' Daphne thought as she released the arrow just as the ice reached her. It was flowing by so fast. Toshiro tried to use the ice to turn the arrow away. It scraped against one, but it still penetrated through his chest.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed as she ran to his aid. Toshiro sent away his bankai and pulled out the arrow. Rangiku turned towards the ryoka, but she saw no sign of her. "She's gone." Toshiro coughed up and was in a lot of pain as he clutched his chest and had a dismayed-look on his face. "Captain, what's wrong? Did it penetrate your heart or one of your lungs?"

"It's not that." Toshiro said as he tried to catch his breath. "Well…maybe it is, but something else. That arrow….if my ice hadn't altered its trajectory, my soul chain would have been destroyed and my days as a soul reaper would have been over." That would have damaged his pride and his own soul as much as that arrow penetrated his chest.

….

Daphne

Daphne was out all night as she tried to keep moving. She might have escaped the fight, but she was damaged. Her body was freezing and she had to lean against walls to help her stay up.

"That didn't go the way I wanted, but at least I'm alive." Daphne said as she kept walking. She kept talking to herself to try and keep her going. "My body is so cold, but I can't stop moving. I have to regain my body heat." She kept walking and was able to make it to the Senkaizyu. "Looks like I made it. That's good." She walked her way up the stairs. "I hope Sonya and Ami are safe. The same for Lucas, Takarin, Hiro, and Manana. I wonder if I'm the first one here. I could be the one to save Daigo. That would really bother Hiro. He's always trying to look like the hero." Daphne climbed up the last stair and made it to the top, but before she could go any further, a strange pink mist was coming. "What is this?" The whole place started spinning and Daphne started to feel sick. It affected her so much and she couldn't keep herself up anymore and passed out. After she collapsed, two people walked over to her.

"Looks like we got one." Shinji said.

"She looks like she's in bad shape." Momo said.

"That's because she was obviously fighting someone else." Shinji said.

"Her body feels cold. She must have fought either Captain Rukia Kuchiki or Toshiro." Momo said.

"It doesn't matter. We have her now." Shinji said. "That's three down. Soon, we might just have them all."

To Be Continued….


	34. Time is Running

The battle for Daigo's rescue continue through the Seireitei. Hiro was doing his best to try obtain bankai. He was in the process of fighting Dakunaito to get that power. Hiro was running through the cavern and was doing his best. Dakunaito was acting as if it was a real battle. Dakunaito came down from above and tried to strike Hiro down. Hiro jumped out of the way as the knight touched down and Hiro tried to attack. Dakunaito held up the sword and stopped the attack.

"That's it, Hiro. Keep coming at me." Dakunaito said.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Hiro said. Dakunaito pushed him back and the two of them kept fighting.

'Hiro seems to be getting stronger physically, but I wonder if this will be enough.' Manana thought as she monitored Hiro's progress. 'Both his spiritual and physical capabilities have improved, but he hasn't learned how to utilize his spiritual energy. If he can't figure that out, it will be most difficult for him to fight.'

"Come on!" Hiro said as the two of them clashed blades together.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dakunaito said as he brushed Hiro off. Hiro dropped to his knees and was catching his breath. "Can you still go?"

"You know I can." Hiro said as he got back up. "I'm not giving up until I learn bankai. The lives of my friends are on the line. I can't give up if this bankai is our best chance to save them."

'Speaking of the others, I wonder how they're all doing.' Manana thought.

…..

Daphne

Daphne was starting to wake up. She no longer felt sick and her body felt a lot warmer. She sat up and saw she was in some sort of cell. She also noticed that she was in white robes and wearing cuffs.

"How did I get here?" Daphne questioned.

"You're finally awake." Daphne looked to the side and spotted Takarin with her and he was in the same position as she was.

"Takarin? What's going on?" Daphne questioned.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Takarin said. "We've been taken prisoner. They put you in here a few hours ago."

"And they undressed me and placed me the same cell as a man." Daphne said with a disapproving tone. "Don't they know anything about some decency?"

"Save your complaining. We have bigger things to worry about." Daphne looked to the back end of the wall and saw Lucas was with them as well.

"Lucas? So they were able to capture you as well." Daphne said.

"Yeah. I actually tried to take on a captain and it didn't go so well." Lucas said.

"What about Ami and Sonya? They were both with me before we ended up getting separated." Daphne said. "Do either of you know if they're here or not."

"I don't really know." Lucas said. "Either way, I don't think they'll be much help. Sonya isn't a fighter and has no powers. Ami does, but I doubt she'll be able to break us free. We can't get ourselves out because these cuffs we're wearing keeps us from using our spirit energy. That means the only hope we have is Hiro and Manana."

"Let's hope nothing has happened to them yet. I'm also worried about Ichika." Takarin said.

"Who's Ichika?" Daphne asked.

"A junior soul reaper that helped me and Hiro out. Her parents are highly ranked soul reapers, but I'm worried what might happen if they hear she helped the enemy." Takarin said.

'Hang on. Something doesn't seem right.' Daphne thought. 'We're the intruders and they must know why we're here by now. So why keep us alive? Why not kill us when they had the chance? They don't work like police officers because they used lethal force from the start. Something's going on around here.'

…..

Squad Four Barracks

"How is he Isane?" Rangiku asked. After Toshiro fought off Daphne, he was badly injured and was taken to Squad Four. He had an oxygen mask on as he was resting.

"I'm afraid he did end up having a damaged lung." Isane said as she looked over her paperwork. "It's not a big injury, but it might take time to get that injury healed."

"Just do what you can?" Rangiku said out of concern for her captain. "How are some of your other patients by the way?"

"Captain Zeraki is already up and running. He was never a restless patient to begin with." Isane said. "As for Ashiru, he's actually seemed to have disappeared. No one has seen him or Enru for the past couple days."

"That's weird." Rangiku said.

"I just hope they're not out there looking to settle some score." Isane said.

…

Sonya and Ami

Sonya and Ami ran off like Daphne told them, but they didn't run far enough. Ikkaku and Yumichika caught to both of them and took them with them to their barracks. Both of them were nervous for they had no idea what they're going to do to them.

"So your names are Ami and Sonya." Ikkaku said.

"A couple beautiful names for two beautiful girls." Yumichika said.

"Ha! Who knew you were a flirt?" Ikkaku said.

"I am not flirting. You know how much I have an appreciation for beautiful things." Yumichika said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ami asked.

"That's for our captain to decide. We're just waiting for him to show up." Ikkaku said. "Our orders were to capture you with the rest of the ryoka, but we follow our captain's orders." Ami was pretty scared. She tried her best to get stronger, but she knew she was outmatched against both of these guys.

"I hope you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Ami whispered to Sonya, but she didn't. Somewhere in her mind, she was hoping for Hiro to come and rescue her. They heard the doors open and they saw Kenpachi has returned.

"Welcome back, sir." Yumichika said. Kenpachi took notice of both the girls and they were both getting really scared.

"Who are these two?" Kenpachi asked.

"A couple of the ryoka." Ikkaku said.

"So they're friends of Hiro, are they?" Kenpachi said with a smirk on his face. "You might be useful to me."

…

Shunsui

"So now we managed to capture three of the ryoka?" Shunsui said. He was in his office and his two lieutenants, Nanao and Genshiro, just informed him about the current status of the ryoka.

"That's right. Captain Hirako was able to capture one earlier this morning." Genshiro said. "The other two were captured by Captains Kuchiki and Muguruma."

"That leaves at least four ryoka still at large." Nanao said.

"I see." Shunsui said. "One group was able to get close because apparently they had little Ichika helping them out, but we might have to speed things along. The time is now."

"Are you sure? What if we're wrong?" Nanao said.

"We'll just have to find out." Shunsui said. "Move the date of the execution of Daigo Kujaro to tomorrow."

"Yes, captain." Both of them said.

…

Ichika

Ichika was brought to her family home after it was learned that she was part of helping the ryoka. When her parents and her uncle were free, they finally got the chance to lecture her about her actions.

"Ichika, you are aware that you were helping the ryoka, right?" Rukia said. "I'm most disappointed in you young lady."

"I know, but I couldn't stand around and do nothing." Ichika said. "I was originally going to fight them."

"You were not suppose to be near them in the first place." Byakuya said.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in because of this?" Renji said. Ichika didn't respond. She couldn't even bring herself to look at them. "What made you want to help them?"

"They came here because they wanted to save Daigo." Ichika said. "We can't let Daigo die. Mom, he's a member of your squad. You told me in your stories that you were in a similar situation. How can you just let this happen?" Rukia didn't give her a response to it. The discussion was halted when they saw a hell butterfly, a butterfly completely black, flying over to them. Renji held out his finger for the butterfly to land on and it held a message.

"This is interesting. Daigo's execution has been moved to tomorrow." Renji said and Ichika was shocked to hear that.

"Mom, please don't let this happen to him." Ichika said.

"Guards, take Ichika to her room and make sure she doesn't leave the premises until the execution has passed." Rukia said. A couple guard took Ichika away and she couldn't believe her mother wasn't going to do anything to help Daigo.

…..

Hiro

Hiro continued to train hard against Dakunaito and was not lighting up no matter how hard he was being pushed around. Meanwhile, on the outside of the hill, two individuals were able to find their hideout.

"Are you sure he's in there?"

"I recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere. He's in there." Inside, Hiro charged right at Dakunaito as he held the katana out as far as he could. He swung but, but Dakunaito blocked it and gave him a strong kick in the gut.

"Do not exceed all your strength in one attack unless it's a last resort." Dakunaito said. Time was running out for Hiro. He needed to get bankai.

"Hiro, stop for a moment. We have company." Manana said. Hiro stopped the training and looked towards the entrance.

"Found you. So that's your zanpakuto, is it?" Hiro was surprised to see Enru and Ashiru had arrived.

"Ashiru and Enru?! What are you doing here? Came to finish things?" Hiro said, but he really wasn't in any shape for another fight.

"Relax. We're on your side." Ashiru said. "After our last fight, we came to realize that you were right. Daigo is our friend and we need to help him."

"About time." Hiro said.

"I'm afraid this good news comes with bad news." Enru said. "Daigo's execution date….it's been moved to tomorrow."

"What?!" Manana said and that was a surprised to all of them. "Tomorrow? There's no way Hiro can learn bankai by then."

"Yes I will." Hiro said with full confidence. "Bankai is the only chance Daigo or any of my friends really have. So I need to step it up."

"Are you sure?" Dakunaito said.

"I am." Hiro said. "No more wasting time. Let's go!" Time is running out for Daigo. Either Hiro learns bankai now or everyone will die.

To Be Continued…..


	35. To Rescue Our Friends

"So did you hear about that Daigo guy?"

"Yeah. Apparently his execution has been moved to today. It should be starting soon." Two soul reapers were just casually roaming through the Seireitei. "I wish I could be there to see it."

"Yeah, but you know how things go. Only lieutenants and captains are going to be allowed to see it." Both of them kept walking and talking, but they felt something large coming their way and it was coming fast.

"What could that be?" They both turned around to see what it was and they saw Kenpachi running right towards them and he didn't seem to be stopping. Both of them panicked and stepped to the sides to get out of the way and they thought they saw something on his back. Ikkaku and Yumichika ran by as well and didn't seem to notice them.

"What was that about?"

"Am I seeing things or were there a couple women clinging to the captain's back." He was right because Ami and Sonya were holding on tightly to Kenpachi. Kenpachi agreed to help them out, but only so he can get another chance to fight Hiro.

"So which way?" Kenpachi said.

"I don't know. I'm too scared to open my eyes." Sonya said.

"We don't know our way around here." Ami said.

"Where are we heading again?" Ikkaku said.

"We're heading for the holding cells." Yumichika said. "We're going to break their comrades free and help them save Daigo. I just can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Why not? They think little of our captain to begin with." Yumichika said.

"Quit all that whimpering." Kenpachi said. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get to fight Hiro again."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Sonya said as she was starting to feel sick.

…

Ichika

Ichika was practically locked in her room. She wasn't allowed to leave until the execution, but she couldn't stand around. She paced around her room and tried to figure out a plan.

"I can't stay here. I've got to do something to help Daigo." Ichika said. She went over to her door and opened it a little, but there were guards standing in her way. Since going out through the front door wasn't an option. "There has to be some way out of here." She leaned against her wall and noticed there was actually a secret passage. "Oh yeah. My uncle was never able to seal up all these secret passages. Thank you Female Soul Reaper Association." She went through the passage in hopes that she could help Daigo before it was too late.

…

The Prison

Daphne, Lucas, and Takarin stayed in the prison. There wasn't much for them to do in that cell.

"So….does anyone want to play a game?" Lucas asked.

"We could count my facial hairs." Takarin said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Daphne said. "Our rescue can't get here fast enough. I can actually feel my intellect dropping." Daphne was hoping for a rescue soon and she might have just got her wish. They felt the whole place began to shake around. "What is that?"

"Earthquake?" Lucas questioned. They all looked up and saw the ceiling collapsed and they were able to avoid getting hurt.

"So are these guys your friends?" They all saw the dust clear and saw Kenpachi with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Who are you?" Daphne questioned, but Takarin remembered him and freaked out.

"You! Kenpachi Zaraki! I thought Hiro took you out of the picture." Takarin said. "This is bad. They've sent the demon to kill us!" Lucas and Daphne didn't understand. They didn't need to because they were focusing on this moaning they heard. They all looked at Kenpachi's shoulders and saw Sonya and Ami were with them.

"Hey. We finally found you guys." Ami said.

"Ami? Sonya?" Daphne said.

"What are you two doing with these guys?" Lucas said.

"Rescuing you. Isn't that obvious?" Ami said.

"We can explain later. Right now, we have to get going. We don't have much time before Daigo's execution." Sonya said.

"What about Hiro?" Takarin asked.

"Hopefully, he's already there." Sonya said.

…

Hiro

Hiro was spending every last few minutes he can. He and Dakunati continued to collide their blades together, but the execution was only hours away and there was no telling if Hiro was going to learn bankai in time.

"Come on, Hiro. You only have hours left before Daigo's execution." Dakunaito said.

"So stop wasting my time with words." Hiro said as the two of them continued to fight. Manana monitored the fight, but she was starting to doubt he was really going to make it.

'Hiro, we're out of time. It's now or never.' Manana thought.

…

Daigo

Daigo still refused to deny his punishment. He still went through with accepting his execution.

"It's time." A member of a group known as the Kido Corps said as four of them were going to guide them to the execution grounds.

"I know." Daigo said. A collar was placed around his neck as his hands were tied behind his back and cords connected to his collar. Daigo started walking to his fate.

…

The Seireitei

"What are you doing? Stop!" A few soul reapers were knocked unconscious for Enru and Ashiru took on their own men and got through each one of them.

"Sorry about this guys, but we've made up our mind." Ashiru said and the two of them kept going and were heading for the Senkaizyu.

"It won't be long now." Enru said.

"Right." Ashiru said. "Just hang on, Daigo. We won't let them do this to you." Both of them climbed the stairs, but they both stopped as they both felt strong spiritual pressures over them and they both knew who they belonged to. They looked ahead and they both saw their respective captains, Tetsuzaemon and Lisa, appear in their sights.

"There you two are." Tetsuzaemon said.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Lisa said. Both of them were nervous to actually face their own captains, but there was only one way for them to get through.

"We're going to save Daigo." Enru said.

"That's right and if we have to go through you to do it, we will." Ashiru said.

"You've decided to turn against us?" Lisa said.

"I'm afraid we can't let either of you boys do that." Tetsuzaemon said. "Treachery is not something we take lightly here." He reached for his short sword and pulled it right out. "If we have to take you two on, so be it."

"Are you sure it's just not a little bit of jealousy talking, Captain Iba?" Ashiru said. "All the female soul reapers had their eyes on me for a while and ignored you." That pulled his trigger for a bit and Ashiru pulled out his sword. "We're getting through and rescuing Daigo. Even if we have to go through you both to do it. Slice, Ryukiba!" He transformed his zanpakuto into the halberd and attacked. Tetsuzaemon released his zanpakuto and clashed weapons together.

"I greatly admire you standing up for your friends like this, Ashiru, you are aware of the consequences for taking such actions." Tetsuzaemon said. "What even made you change your mind? You and Enru were the ones that brought Daigo here in the first place."

"It was after my battle with the ryoka known as Hiro. He had me open my eyes." Ashiru said. "Daigo is like my brother and if that's how I really feel, I can't let him die. I'll take down you or anyone who dare gets in my way!" Ashiru pushed with all his might and had Tetsuzaemon move and kept the fight going. Meanwhile, Enru was fighting Lisa as the two of them ran down the sides and were trying to keep up with the other.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Lisa said as she held out two fingers and fired a beam from them.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Enru fired a red energy blast and the two tried to hit the other. When their two attacks weren't working, both of them pulled out their swords. The two of them charged each other and moved with immense speed as the two clashed against each other. Both of them jumped to the rooftops and faced each other.

"You'll have to do better than that, Enru." Lisa said. "You know there is only one way you even have a chance of defeating me."

"I rather not." Enru said.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying." Lisa said as she combined the sheath and her sword and started to twirl it around. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa's zanpakuto changed into another halberd-like weapon.

"I understood perfectly what you were trying to tell me, Captain, but you know why I can't." Enru said. "If possible, I prefer not to release my zanpakuto. Even if you are ranked higher than me, that won't mean I need ot use my zanpakuto. Now, bring it on." The two of them face off against their own captains, but does this mean they actually have the strength to defeat their own captains. Everyone is doing what they can to rescue their friends, but will they make it in time.

…

Daigo

Daigo was walking across a bridge that led to the execution grounds known as Sogyoku Hill. As he was walking, he felt spiritual pressure from all around the Seireitei. He didn't understand why there were so many spiritual pressures going off.

"What's going on?" Daigo said as he came to a stop with the rest of his escorts. He searched through the area and some of those spiritual pressures he recognized. "Ashiru and Enru? What are those two doing? It feels like they're fighting soul reapers." Daigo tried sensing what was going on, but he felt a much stronger presence closing in on him. He looked across the bridge and saw someone intimidating coming his way. That person was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hello, Daigo Kujaro."

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" Daigo said. What could Byakuya be doing here and what could he want with Daigo?

To Be Continued…..


	36. Eyes of the Kuchiki

Daigo was on his way for his execution sight. On his way there, he came across Byakuya Kuchiki. The two of them stood there on that bridge facing each other. Byakuya the only thing at this moment blocking Daigo from going.

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" Daigo said.

"Watch what you say. You should still address me as Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya said. "You're already in enough trouble."

"Of course. My apologies. I didn't mean any disrespect." Daigo said. He looked right at Byakuya's eyes, but he felt like there was an entire weight coming down on him. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I was making sure preparation have been made." Byakuya said.

"I see." Daigo said.

"Quite the mess out there, isn't it?" Byakuya said as he turned to the open air and broke that feeling on Daigo. "Apparently, some old acquaintances of yours have decided to side with the ryoka."

"You mean Lieutenant Asura and Lieutenant Gamino?" Daigo said.

"Yes. They're facing against their captains." Byakuya said. Byakuya turned back at Daigo and he could see fear and weakness in Daigo's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Um….no, sir." Daigo said. 'Byakuya Kuchiki. I've always felt so uneasy around this man. Not only is he one of the most famous captains, but he's also one of the most powerful. He and I go back.' He thought as he remembered how he was connected to Byakuya.

….

Flashback

'It was not long after I graduated from the academy. Before I became part of Squad Thirteen, I was originally assigned to Squad Six.' Daigo narrated. 'I was actually excited at first. I heard that the captain was the head of Kuchiki Clan, one of the four noble families of the Soul Society, and it was the famous Byakuya Kuchiki.'

"Attention new recruits!" Renji called out. The new recruits gathered in Byakuya's garden and Daigo was among the crowd. "I present to you our great captain: Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya stepped out for all to see.

'I felt like I was one of the luckiest guys around to be part of squad lead by such a famous captain, but I wasn't aware how wrong I was.' Daigo narrated.

Byakuya stared out to the crowd of his new recruits, but something came over him when he stared at Byakuya's eyes. He felt his entire being shaken as if fear itself.

'I never felt in such a way before.' Daigo narrated. 'I felt like I was in the presence of a god and he was staring down at me. It was as if when I came in contact with his eyes, I completely felt overwhelmed. I never found a reason as to why I felt this way. After that, it didn't get any easier. Every time I was in his presence, my body just stopped working.'

Months have passed since Daigo became part of Squad Six. At the moment, he and his squad was fighting off a hollow.

'I trained and worked as hard as any member of the squad, but no matter what I did, it always happened.' Daigo narrated.

Daigo pulled out his zanpakuto and was ready to strike the hollow, but the same feeling as before came over him. Daigo could barely hold his sword straight and he could feel the captain's stare going right through him.

'I never could shake that feeling no matter what I did.' Daigo narrated. 'That was until the fatal day arrived.'

"I'm being transferred?!" Daigo said.

"Since it appeared I wasn't cutting it in Squad Six, I was transferred over to Squad Thirteen.' Daigo narrated 'At first, I felt relieved, but that all changed when I heard the captain of that squad was another member of the Kuchiki Clan. I thought I would be dealing with the same problems.'

…

Squad Thirteen

"So you're Daigo Kujaro?" Rukia said. This was the first time that Daigo was meeting Rukia. Daigo did feel nervous at first and wasn't quite sure how he should be in the presence of another Kuchiki. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yes, Captain. It's….it's a pleasure to be here." Daigo said.

"There's no need to act so nervous." Rukia said. Daigo thought something strange was going on. He wasn't feeling the same way for her as he did for Byakuya. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to have you here." Daigo looked up to her face and saw a friendly smile and when he looked in her eyes, he felt more at ease and secure.

'It was strange at first. I heard that she was the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki.' Daigo narrated. 'However, she didn't appear to be a thing like him. When I looked at her eyes, I felt things were a lot better.'

End of Flashback

…

'That's how I ended up in Squad Thirteen.' Daigo thought. 'However, even after all this time, I've never been able to shake that same feeling.'

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Byakuya said and snapped Daigo out of his thoughts. Byakuya looked right at Daigo and Daigo felt nothing, but fear. "They can fight, but they won't make it in time." Byakuya walked passed Daigo and let things continue. "I'll see you in a little while, Daigo. I suggest you make peace while you can."

"Yes, sir." Daigo said as he felt cold sweat running down him. 'I don't blame him if he feels repulse at me. I brought shame to his sister. That's why when my execution comes, when I see Captain Rukia Kuchiki's eyes, I'll feel better at my execution.' He thought as he had it all thought out.

…

Squad Four Barrracks

Isane and Kione were doing their best to help out some of the injured people. Isane was looking over Toshiro and helping out with his injury, but she took notice of the time.

"I suppose this will have to be enough for now. Kione!" Isane called out and Kione came running in.

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Kione asked.

"I'm leaving the third seat in charge." Isane said. "We'll have to go and get ready. The execution will be taking place soon."

"I suppose you're right." Kione said, but Kione was feeling sorry for poor Daigo.

…..

Squad Two

"Oh man." A large man, Marechiyo Omaeda, lieutenant of Squad Two, complained as he ate chips. "I can't believe we're going through this all again. The first time was bad enough."

"Be quiet, Omaeda." Sui-feng said. "This isn't our place to question or complain. Lieutenants and captains must be there for this. Those orders were from Head Captain Kyoraku himself."

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Omaeda said. "I know you're going through with this because you follow orders and take great pride in being a soul reaper. I know you'll follow orders regardless, but what do you personally think of all this. Are we really doing the right thing?"

"You said it yourself, Omaeda. I don't care if it's right or wrong. All I care about is following orders." Sui-feng said. "Let's just hope no one is actually foolish enough to interfere. I hate to spill blood on sacred ground than there should be." That's how Sui-feng is. She's going there with the intent to kill "anyone" who gets in the way.

…

Squad Twelve

The lieutenant of Squad Twelve, a strange looking man with tiny horns, Akon, came knocking at the door of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's private chamber.

"Captain, are you in there?" Akon said.

"What? What is it?!" Mayuri said through the door as he was doing some research.

"The execution will be starting soon. Shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" Akon said.

"That execution holds no interest to me whatsoever." Mayuri said.

"Really? I thought you would have jumped at the chance since you could be getting a brand new corpse in the process." Akon said.

"There is nothing that boy would hold of interest to me. I have plenty of regular corpse pieces of regular soul reapers." Mayuri said. "What's the big deal if I'm not there for it?" Mayuri won't be there and that's one less captain to worry about.

…..

Sogyoku Hill

"Aw! This is going to be so boring and who really wants to see Daigo get killed?" Mashiro complained as she with Shuhei and Kensei were walking up the stairs with her.

"Shut up." Kensei said.

"But there's so many steps." Mashiro said as she was acting like a child.

"Stop crying like a child." Shuhei said.

"She can't help it. She's always been so childish." They all looked up and saw Shinji and Momo was ahead of them.

"I have not!" Mashiro whined.

"Where's everyone else? The more people there are, the more people there will be to hold me back from killing her." Kensei said as he was getting annoyed.

"Everyone's gathering at the top. Just try to bear with it." Shinji said. Shinji looked backed and noticed Momo seemed a little upset. "Momo, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little concerned about Captain Hitsuguya is all." Momo said. "He hasn't recovered from his last battle and that means he's going to miss what will happen."

"What's going to happen is what you should be worried about at the moment. Let's go." Shinji said as all of them started climbing. All of them were acting like they were expecting something, but what exactly are they expecting?

…..

Daigo

Daigo was placed on a stand where his execution would happen. Head captain with his two lieutenants were there and one by one the other captains and soul reapers walked on in and lined up along the sides. Sui-feng did notice that some were missing.

'This is rather strange.' Sui-feng thought. 'I could understand why Squads Twelve and Eleven aren't here and I suppose Captain Hitsuguya is still recovering, but where are Squads Seven, Eight, and Three.'

"We're almost ready to begin." Shuhei said. Daigo was all set for his fate. When he looked up, he noticed that Rukia arrived for the execution as well.

"Captain!" Daigo said. At first, he felt relieved, but he was greatly surprised and that relief was crushed because Rukia's eyes were closed. He watched her take her place and felt more afraid than he thought he would be. He also felt shame at himself. 'I must have disgraced her so much that she can't even look at me.'

"Before we begin, things must be said. Daigo, do you have any last words or requests that you like to say?" Shunsui said. This being his last chance to talk, he took it.

"Just one." Daigo said.

To Be Continued….


	37. Execute the Execution

With surprising help from Kenpachi and his two most loyal subordinates, Ami and Sonya were able to rescue the others. All of them were heading to the execution grounds, but the execution was only moments away.

"We have to hurry." Ami said.

"Repeating what we all know is not going to make us get there faster." Daphne said as all of them were running as fast as they could.

"Quit all that complaining." Kenpachi said. "We all don't have that much further to go." All of them were nearing Sogyoku Hill. All of them kept going, but Daphne sensed something.

"Wait." Daphne said and got them all to stop. "We've got company." All of them were on high alert and could sense the spiritual pressure.

"Where do you think you're going, Kenpachi?" The two giving off the spiritual pressure came out from hiding and showed themselves. It was Rose and Izuru.

"Not now. A captain and a lieutenant?" Sonya said.

"Ha. It's just the mopes from Squad Three." Kenpachi said as he thought they weren't really a problem.

"I sensed some strong spiritual pressure near the holding cells and I find this. Kenpachi, what do you think you're doing helping out the ryoka?" Rose said.

"Buzz off. I do what I want." Kenpachi said. "You might want to move out of the way. That is of course you want to put a fight."

"Make no mistake. We are willing to fight." Izuru said. "We'll apprehend the ryoka and stop you." He was all set to fight, but Rose held out his arm to stop him from doing anything.

"Kenpachi, this is a serious situation you put yourself in." Rose said. "Of course, battling a beast such as yourself could become poetry in motion."

"You think I give a care about that fancy stuff you blab about?" Kenpachi said as he pulled out his sword. "If you want a fight, let's fight!" Kenpachi pulled out his sword and went right for the attack.

"Play, Kinshara!" Rose's zanpakuto turned to a whip-like weapon. He lashed at Kenpachi, but he deflected it and when he got close enough, he grabbed Rose by the face and pushed him into a wall.

"Captain!" Izuru called out and was about to attack to defend his captain, but Ikkaku and Yumichika got in his way.

"Come on, Izuru. You should know how we work." Yumichika said.

"You want to fight our captain, you'll have to get through us first." Ikkaku said and Izuru saw that he had no choice. The others were confused as to what they should do.

"Should we join in and help?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I want to get caught in that animal cage." Ami said.

"Hey!" All of them looked to the buildings and they saw Ichika was able to find them. "This way. I'll get you to the execution grounds. There isn't much time."

"Who is she?" Sonya asked.

"Ichika!" Takarin said. "It's okay. She's on our side. Let's get out of here." No time to debate about it, the rest of them ran off and let Ichika lead them.

"Wait. That was Renji's kid. What's she doing?" Ikkaku said.

"Worry about yourself." Ikkaku said as he attacked him, but Izuru was able to stop the attack. That left the two squads free to fight it out.

…

Daigo

"That is my only request." Daigo said. Since his execution was about to take place, Shunsui asked if he had any last words and Daigo gave one last request.

"Very well." Shunsui said. "Once we capture all the ryoka, we will send them back to the World of the Living. You have my word."

"Do you really think Shunsui's really going to keep his word?" Kensei questioned.

"He isn't like the previous Head Captain." Shinji said. "If he gives his word, he's going to keep it. This way, Daigo's spirit will rest in peace."

"It is time." Shunsui said. Daigo understood and didn't try to resist. He walked on the stand and dropped down to his knees. "Execution on this sacred ground usually involves the powerful Sogyoku, but that was destroyed long ago. So we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Two soul reapers marched up to the stand and stood on Daigo's sides. The crossed their blades over his neck to end his life. "May your spirit find peace and let there not be any regrets." All of them watched as the two soul reapers held the two blades up.

'I have no regrets.' Daigo thought as these would be his final thoughts. 'I've lived a good life. I met great friends in Enru and Ashiru who I later considered brothers. I had Takarin take me in and he watched me like a father. Though I was not aware of it, I met great friends such as Hiro.' The blades came down and Daigo accepted what would come. "Farewell." He waited for the blades to come down, but he never felt that they did. He opened his eyes and saw all the captains and lieutenants were shocked.

"Sheesh, Daigo. You're letting this happen?" Daigo knew that voice and he thought it would be one he never hear again. Daigo turned his head and saw the blades were caught by a black blade and he saw his savior was none other than Hiro. "Hey. It's been a while."

"Hiro!? You're alive?!" Daigo said.

"You seemed surprise. You actually thought I would die?" Hiro said. Daigo was amazed that he was actually alive, but he soon became annoyed.

"You fool!" Daigo shouted and Hiro was actually caught off guard when Daigo said that. "What were you thinking? I didn't want you to come after me. I don't want you or anyone to risk their lives for me. I've accepted my fate."

"Hang on. Do you two mind?" Hiro said. He shoved his sword up and to move the other two out of the way. He gave one a powerful kick and the other he drove his elbow against the other one to knock them both off.

"Who is this guy?" Sui-feng asked.

"Shuhei, do you think this is the ryoka the other one talked about?" Kensei asked.

"I say so. His description matches the reports." Shuhei said.

"I can even get a good feel on his spiritual pressure." Shinji said as he was amazed at what Hiro was giving off. "Just who is this guy exactly?"

"Hiro!" Daigo said.

"You think I would just leave you here to die? You're telling me to go away?" Hiro said. "When have you known me to do what you say?" Daigo should have known better than to think Hiro would do what he said. In way, he was glad to see Hiro and glad to see he hasn't changed. Hiro cut the ropes that held Daigo's arms back and got free. "Daigo, you should know me better. I don't leave a friend behind and you're one of my friends." Daigo didn't even think Hiro considered him a friend.

"You really are an idiot. How are we even going to get away?" Daigo said.

"We run for it." Hiro said.

"What? You really are an idiot. Those are captains and lieutenants." Daigo said. "We never be able to escape."

"So? We'll just take them all down first. We're not alone, you know." Hiro said.

"What do you mean?" Daigo said.

"Hiro!" Hiro and Daigo looked over further part of the area. They saw Hiro's friends with Takarin and Ichika.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Lucas said.

"I'm impressed. You didn't mess this up." Daphne said.

"No way. Daphne?! Lucas?! Ami?! Sonya?! With Ichika and Takarin, they all came here to save me?" Daigo said.

"Yeah and Ashiru and Enru are out there fighting for you as well. Manana came here too." Hiro said as he grabbed a hold of Daigo. "Let's go. They all want to see you."

"Hold it." Sui-feng said as she was set to stop them. "You're not going anywhere." Hiro wasn't even listening to her for he and Daigo suddenly disappeared. Both of them suddenly reappeared in front their friends.

"No way! When did you learn to use the Flash Step?" Daigo said.

"I have my ways." Hiro said.

"Daigo, it's great to see you're not hurt." Sonya said as all of them seemed glad about it.

"You guys might want to take Daigo and get out of here." Hiro said as he turned around from all of them. "I doubt these guys are going to let us go so easily." All the captains and lieutenants were a little taken back by what they saw with Hiro.

"Sheesh. Just who is this guy?" Omaeda said.

"Don't just there you fool. Go and get them!" Sui-feng ordered. Kiyone waited for Isane's orders and allowed her.

"Genshiro, go ahead." Shunsui said and Genshiro agreed.

"Go, Momo." Shinji said.

"Yes, sir." Momo said.

"Shuhei and Mashiro, don't just stand here. Get the enemy!" Kensei said.

"Okay!" Mashiro said.

"Of course, sir." Shuhei said. The six lieutenants charged in at all of them to apprehend them. Renji was about to go and join them, but Byakuya had him stay back.

"Here they come." Daphne said as she and the others were going to get ready to fight.

"I've got this." Hiro said. He used the Flash Step again and intercepted the lieutenants. He placed his sword in the ground and was making sure they don't get through.

"Get out of the way!" Omaeda shouted.

"Make me." Hiro dared. All of them would do just that as they reached for their zanpakuto.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo said.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei said.

"Crush him, Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda said. All of them were ready to attack, but Hiro acted faster as he slammed his fist against Omaeda and knocked him out so easily. No one could believe it. Shuhei tried attacking, Hiro dodged him and gave him an uppercut.

"Why you!" Genshiro went to attack, but Hiro socked him across the face. Mashiro was getting ready, but Hiro grabbed her and tossed her against Kiyone.

'It's impossible.' Momo thought. 'He's not using a zanpakuto, but he's taking them all down so easily.' Hiro attacked her as well as he thrusted his arm against her and knocked her down. All of them couldn't believe how easily Hiro beat those lieutenants. Hiro thought that was it until he heard someone pull out their sword and was going to attack him. Hiro reached for his zanpakuto and was able to block the attack.

"Nice try." Hiro said, but he was a little surprised to see it was Rukia who attacked him.

"Mom?" Ichika said.

"Captain!" Daigo said. What possessed Rukia to attack?

To Be Continued…


	38. Flash of Manana

Hiro succeeded in saving Daigo from being killed, but they weren't out of the battle just yet. They still had some captains and lieutenants to get through. Hiro might have knocked some lieutenants for a loop, but some were surprised to see Rukia was the one to attack.

"Captain!" Hiro said.

"Mom!" Ichika said.

"So you must be the famous Rukia Kuchiki I've heard about. You're Ichika's mother." Hiro said as he tried to hold her sword back. The two of them jumped away from each other and were ready to face each other.

"I am the captain of Squad Thirteen." Rukia said.

"So that means you're Daigo's captain. This seems like an interesting twist." Hiro said.

"You take orders from her, Daigo?" Sonya asked. Daigo nodded his head and all of them thought it was interesting.

"What are you all still doing here?" Hiro said as he turned to them. "I told you all to get Daigo out of here. Just leave this one to me."

"Are you nuts? Don't answer that. I already know the answer." Daphne said. "Lucas and I took on a couple captains and we barely escaped with our lives. You can't take one by yourself."

"I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve. Now stop waiting and just go before one of these guys decide to wise-up!" Hiro shouted, but none of them seemed sure about leaving him.

"You heard him." Lucas said as he grabbed Daigo and ran off. Soon, the others followed with Sonya being the last one. She didn't want to leave Hiro's side. "Sonya, let's go!" Sonya didn't want to, but she knew Hiro would want her to go.

"Be careful, Hiro." Sonya said and ran with the others. That left Hiro to face Rukia on his own.

"You really think you could defeat me on your own?" Rukia said.

"I guess we're about to find out." Hiro said as he was getting ready to fight, but before either of them could make a move, Hiro felt someone behind him. He looked and saw Sui-Feng at a position to kill him.

"Fool. You shouldn't have let your guard down." Sui-Feng said as she was about to attack, but someone came out of nowhere and was able to pull Sui-Feng away from him and was going over the cliff. "Let go. Who are you?"

"You haven't changed at all." Sui-Feng looked over to the face of the person who grabbed her.

"Manana Shinowa!" Sui-Feng said for she was surprised to see her as the two of them hit the bottom. That left Hiro to face Rukia.

"Thanks, Manana. Now we can get down to business." Hiro said as he kept his focus on Rukia. "There's something I want to ask you. If you're really Daigo's captain, why didn't you try to save him? From what I heard, you're a kind and caring captain."

"While that is true, I have a responsibility as a captain to enforce the rules and laws here in the Soul Society. Although, it's really none of your business how I operate in my squad. All you need to worry about is how you're going to survive." Rukia said as she was getting ready to fight. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia's katana transformed into a sword that looked like it was made of ice with a ribbon.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Hiro questioned the name and how it looked. "Is it me or does that sword look like it's made out of ice or something?"

"That's right. My zanpakuto is considered the most beautiful of all zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Feel honored if you end up perishing by this blade." Rukia said.

"Bring it." Hiro said as he was all set for this fight. Both of them were releasing some strong spiritual pressure while the other captains and lieutenants hanged back.

"This isn't looking good." Renji said as he looked ready to join the fight, but Byakuya was holding him back from doing that.

"This could get ugly. Isane, you might want to get the injured out of here." Shunsui said.

"Yes, Head Captain." Isane said.

"The rest of you should help her. I'll stay behind in case Rukia needs help. Captain Kuchiki and Hirako, you two stay behind as backup if things go south." Shunsui said.

"Fine." Shinji said and Byakuya was in agreement. Renji hated to leave his wife behind, but he has his orders and he has faith in her.

…

The Group

"Lucas, let me go." Daigo said as everyone was running like Hiro said while Lucas was dragging Daigo away. "I can't leave Hiro to actually fight my own captain. Who knows what could happen."

"No can do. You heard Hiro. We need to getaway and we better do it before any of those guys are able to catch us." Lucas said. Ami looked over to the side and saw Sonya was worried.

"Worried about Hiro?" Ami asked.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving Hiro behind." Sonya said. "Shouldn't some of us stay behind to try and help him? I know he can take care of himself, but I can't stop worrying."

"I'm with this girl." Ichika said. "Leaving him to fight Kenpachi was one thing, but leaving him to fight my mother is something else."

"I wouldn't worry about him. If he could survive against Kenpachi, I'm sure Hiro will be just fine." Takarin said.

"Hiro actually survived against the captain of Squad Eleven?!" Daigo said.

"We can't go back." Lucas said. "I know Hiro. If we would have stayed, he would have been too concerned that we were going to get hurt. With us out of the way, Hiro can stay focus on the fight and we can get Daigo somewhere safe, which is why we really came here."

"All of you came for me?" Daigo said. He was actually touched.

"Of course, silly." Ami said.

"Why else do you think we're all here? Did you think we came on a vacation?" Daphne said. No one has ever made such a sacrifice for him. He can see all of them were really his friends.

"Everyone…." Daigo said and got their attentions. "….thank you." All of them were glad to see Daigo accepting their help.

"Don't worry too much about it." Daphne said as all of them kept running.

…

Ashiru and Enru

Both of them were giving it their all as they were force to fight their own captains. Ashiru and Tetsuzaemon was breathing hard for both of them seemed to have been an even matched for each other. Ashiru got a little distracted when he sensed the spiritual pressure coming from Sogyoku Hill.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki's spiritual pressure." Tetsuzaemon said as he sensed it too. "Though, there's another I'm sensing and I don't recognize it."

"That's Hiro's spiritual pressure." Ashiru said.

"Hiro?" Tetsuzaemon questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Ashiru said as he took a fighting position. "If Hiro is acting now to save Daigo, we can't be wasting anymore time."

"You're right." Ashiru looked up and saw Enru on the rooftops with Lisa.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Lisa said.

"I didn't want to do this, but there's no choice." Enru said as he was unleashing green spiritual energy and his zanpakuto unleashed a bright light. What power is Enru releasing?"

…..

Manana

Down in a forested area, there was another fight going on. However, it was pretty quiet for a fight. That's because the two fighting were moving like ninjas. As a single leaf fell off a tree, the two fighters, Sui-Feng and Manana, met in the air and met with a kick that split the leaf. The two of them used the other's feet like a spring board and landed on the trees.

"Not bad, Sui-Feng." Manana said. "I'm glad to see you haven't gone soft since the last time we saw each other."

"I don't need any comments from a deserter." Sui-Feng said.

"Although, I still see you're still stuck-up as always." Manana said. "You need to lighten up. You just might give yourselves a heart attack."

"I see after all the years you've been gone, you haven't really been disciplined at all. You still hold some disrespecting tone." Sui-Feng said. "When the ryoka first arrived, you must have been guiding them. It makes sense now as to how they were even able to make it this far. You've been helping them."

"So what if I have?" Manana questioned.

"I'm actually glad that you came back." Sui-Feng said as she reached for her sword. Manana widened her eyes because she was aware there was a deeper meaning to her action. "This gives me the chance to give you the punishment you deserve." She pulled out her sword and impaled the tree with it. That little action caused a whole bunch of men dressed in black ninja-like attire to surround Manana.

"The Stealth Force!" Manana said.

"I'm sure you remember how my squad operates." Sui-Feng said as she was confident this number of men would lead the outcome she desires. "Let me remind you in case you've forgotten. When the leader of the Stealth Fore draws their sword, an execution battle is sure to follow suit." Sui-Feng is sure this would be it for Manana, but Manana proved her wrong. Manana moved like a flash and all the men that surrounded her were all pummeled and beaten like it was nothing.

"You shouldn't really underestimate me like that." Manana said. "You seemed to have forgotten a very certain and interesting trait I hold, Sui-Feng." Sui-Feng just remembered that trait. It annoyed her that Manana would even have a comparison to this.

"Manana Shinowa, the one person that could rival the speed of Lady Yoruichi Shihoin." Sui-Feng said.

To Be Continued…


	39. Reversing the Flow

"Manana Shinowa, the one person who could rival the speed of Lady Yoruichi Shihoin." Sui-Feng said as she acknowledged Manana's strength. "As if you could ever actually be a match for Lady Yoruichi. It's an insult to her name to ever think such a thing."

"Still obsessing over Yoruichic, Sui-Feng. When are you going to move on to a man?" Manana said.

"That's it." Sui-Feng said as she readied herself to attack. Manana readied herself as well. Both of them jumped at each other and kept trying to land a hit on the other. Their attacks were so fast as it hard to keep up with both of them. Both of them jumped back. "I've taken a hit." She said as she felt pain in her left shoulder.

"I guess we're even." Manana said as she had bruise on her right forearm. "Think about it for a moment, Sui-Feng. If I'm able to keep up with Yoruichi, your old mentor, you'll have a hard time against me." Sui-Feng felt insulted thinking she and Manana are even and with Manana thinking she is a match for Yoruichi.

"Let's see if you're still talking after this." Sui-Feng said as she pulled her sword out from the tree. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Her zanpakuto transformed into a stinger that formed around her middle finger. Sui-Feng used that incredible speed and attacked Manana. Manana felt some cut against her as Sui-Feng reappeared behind her. Manana held her right side as a butterfly-shaped crest formed there. Manana was well aware of it and moved away from Sui-Feng. "So you remember my zanpakuto."

"The homonka." Manana said. "Your zanpakuto is an interesting one. If you land a second strike on the same place, I'm as good as dead."

"That's right and you must know that it won't go away unless I say it so." Sui-Feng said. "Even if you do walk out of this fight, I just might keep that there as a form of the discipline you deserve and as punishment for being a deserter."

"And here I thought I was one of the people you didn't like." Manana said. Both of them were finding some enjoyment in this fight in their own twisted way. The two of them continued this fight as they moved to the trees with incredible speed. Both of them moved through there and waited for the right moment to strike. When that moment came, they both collided against each other, but Manana ended up with another mark on her right arm.

"Face it, Manana. You simply don't have what it takes to overpower me." Sui-Feng said.

"This fight is just getting started." Manana said and went on ahead. Sui-Feng soon followed.

"You can't escape me, Manana." Sui-Feng said. Manana surprised Sui-Feng by kicking the heels off her shoes. Sui-Feng was able to act fast and was able to avoid both of them. "Is that the best you can do?" Sui-Feng's instincts warned her another attack from above. She looked up and saw Manana coming down with an axe-kick. Sui-Feng cross her arms and was able to block the attack, but Manana used her spare leg and gave her a powerful kick that sent her flying. Sui-Feng crashed in an open are in the woods.

"What was that you were saying?" Manana said. Her shoes were adjustable so it made it easier for her to stand and walk.

"Not bad." Sui-Feng said as she got back on her feet. "Though, all you accomplished was to give me another target." Manana felt a little pain in the back of her left leg and it was because there was another mark. Sui-Feng was able to land it when Manana attacked her.

"Doesn't matter." Manana said. "I've been wanting to get a few tattoos. You have to admit, Sui-Feng, that I have gotten better since the last time we've seen each other."

"How so?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"Like my last attack. It blew you away pretty easily." Manana said. "I might have spent some time in the World of the Living for all these years, but did you really think all my skills went down the drain? Sorry, but it seems like you don't have what it takes to beat me."

"Is that so? It will be my pleasure to show you how wrong you are." Sui-Feng said and threw off her captain's coat. "You haven't seen this technique before. Keep your eyes open. This might be the last thing you ever see and it will be over in an instant. Shunko!" Sui-Feng gathered much power and spiritual wind was released from her back and swirling around.

"Shunko. I've heard of that technique." Manana said and Sui-Feng was surprised because she thought Manana never saw it before. "It's true I haven't seen you use it in person, but I do know about it. It is pretty impressive, but even that won't help you against me."

"You be quiet!" Sui-Feng said. "You've been nothing, but disrespectful for as long as I can remember. That's why it will give me great pleasure to end your life!" Sui-Feng gathered wind around her open hand and held it back. Manana didn't seem afraid at all of it. Sui-Feng released all that power and shot it straight at Manana. Out in a distance, an explosion went off. A scorch mark was left in on the ground, but it actually went from Manana to Sui-Feng and Sui-Feng could not believe what she just witnessed as Manana had her hand out.

"What was that you were saying before, Sui-Feng?" Manana said. Sui-Feng was in shock after what she just saw. Just moments before the attack landed, Manana held out one hand and it appeared the power was being transferred to her other hand and she released it all back at Sui-Feng and it just missed her.

'She used Gyakucho (reverse tide).' Sui-Feng thought. 'It's an advance form of kido that could be commonly mistaken as hakuda. What makes this technique a kido technique is that you implant some of your own spirit energy into the flow of a spiritual attack so that you can control it and release it as if it was your own. It would take a powerful kido expert to use such a technique since the attack would be fast and could possibly drain you of your energy. I can't believe she was able to pull it off and made it appear easily. I hate to admit it, but she has gotten stronger.'

"Ready to admit defeat?" Manana asked and snapped Sui-Feng back to her senses. "I say this fight is done." Manana turned around and thought she got the best of Sui-Feng and Sui-Feng wasn't going to take it.

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAA!" Sui-Feng yelled as she charged right at Manana to get the second sting in.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Manana said. Sui-Feng was smashed between six rods made of light and she found herself unable to move. "It's over, Sui-Feng." She said with her back still turned to her. "I'm afraid this is just one fight you were unable to win." Manana kept walking and left Sui-Feng there with some anger. These two have history and Sui-Feng can't stand the fact that she was defeated, made her mad.

"Damn it." Sui-Feng said.

…

Kenpachi

Kenpachi and his two subordinates stayed behind to fight off against Rose and Izuru as they tried to stop them from helping the ryoka. Izuru was able to his own against Yumichika and Ikkaku, but he burned through a lot of his energy to do it.

"Come on, Izuru." Ikkaku said. "You know you don't stand a chance against us. How about you save us the trouble and submit?"

"I won't." Izuru said as he was doing his best to stay strong.

"You two haven't taken him out yet?" All of them looked and saw Kenpachi. He had a few scars, but he was dragging Rose against the ground.

"Captain!" Izuru called out as he was afraid his captain could be dead.

"Relax." Kenpachi said as he dropped Rose. "He's still alive. He put up a good fight actually. You're lucky I'm a nice guy and decided to let him live." Izuru ran to his captain's side to help him.

"So what now, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"I sense Hiro's spiritual pressure and he's in combat with another opponent right now." Yumichika said.

"So we'll let him have his way. I'll get my chance to fight him yet." Kenpachi said for that was the only thing he wanted.

…

Hiro

Hiro kept up the fight with Rukia and he was holding his own against her pretty well. The two of them clashed their swords against each other in the air and dropped down. Rukia tried swinging at him, but Hiro jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Anything else you got up your sleeve?" Hiro asked.

"Be careful with what you asked for." Rukia said. "Tsugni no mai…." She tapped the ground with her sword and cold air started to flow out there. Hiro was wondering what was happening.

"What the heck? Is that ice she's forming?" Hiro questioned.

"….Hakuren!" Rukia finished. An avalanche-like attack was formed and was heading towards Hiro. 'Let's see how he gets out of this one." Although Rukia couldn't see what caused it, a powerful bright light shot out from the edge of her attack and dispersed her attack. When everything cleared away, Hiro wasn't harmed at all. It was like her attack didn't even get the chance to reach him.

"This is getting interesting." Shunsui said as he, Byakuya, and Shinji stayed behind to spectate.

"What was that light I just saw?" Rukia said.

"Let me tell you something." Hiro said. "I originally thought zanpakuto were just basic weapons. I wasn't quite aware there were so many different types of zanpakuto. Take yours for example. I wasn't aware that there were zanpakuto that could control ice. However, while I was training, I learned my lesson."

"And what did you learn exactly?" Rukia said.

"Zanpakuto are a part of us and that if I really want to truly know how to use Dakunaito, the only person who can teach me is Dakunaito himself." Hiro said as he held his sword out with all he has gathered packed inside. "So let me show you what Dakunatio has taught me."

To Be Continued….


	40. Bankai of the Chaos

Daigo and the others have been lucky so far. They haven't been caught yet and they were able to escape from Sogyoku Hill. Right now, they were treading carefully and were on their way to try and hide away.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Lucas said as they saw no resistance.

"I think we're safe for the moment." Ami said.

"Not quite. We have company." Daphne said. All of them looked in the same direction she did and were faced with Ashiru and Enru.

"Ashiru! Enru!" Daigo said.

"Daigo! You're safe!" Ashiru said.

"Looks like Hiro did it." Enru said. They acted friendly, but everyone was on guard around them. Daphne remembered them from before.

"I remember you two from the other day." Daphne said as she looked ready to fight. "I'm warning you, things won't go like last time."

"Oh yeah! You're that girl from when we captured Daigo." Ashiru said.

"Who are these guys?" Sonya said.

"No time for introductions. Where's Hiro? Is he still fighting?" Ashiru said.

"We're not telling you two that." Daphne said.

"He's still on Sogyoku Hill." Takarin said. "Last time we saw him, we was fighting Rukia. He held his own pretty well."

"Takarin, why are you telling them that?" Lucas said.

"It's okay. I know these two. We can trust them." Takarin said.

"Enru, let's get going before it's too late." Ashiru said and Enru agreed. Both of them headed for the cliff before there were any objections.

"Wait!" Daigo called out, but the two of them were already gone. Daigo maybe not aware of what was going on with those two, but he was actually glad they were going to help Hiro. As the two were heading for Sogyoku Hill, they thought about their fight against their captains.

"You are aware we're dead in the end, right?" Enru said.

"I know once our captains recovered." Ashiru said.

…

Tetsuzaemon

Tetsuzaemon was breathing hard after his battle with Ashiru. It was a pretty even fight and Tetsuzaemon decided to let them pass.

"Oh man. I've got to step it up or my lieutenant will surpass me." Tetsuzaemon said.

"You got it easy." Tetsuzaemon looked towards Lisa. She was in worse shape than he was. She had some large gashes and had some deep blood stains. What has Enru done to her? "Enru's zanpakuto certainly is a tricky one. I wonder how he'll fair against the others."

…

Hiro

"Let me show you what Dakunaito has taught me." Hiro said. He's held his own pretty well against Rukia. Now he's planning to release all the tricks his own zanpakuto has taught him."

"Is that so?" Rukia said. "Come at me then. I wish to see what your zanpakuto has taught you. Let's see if you're truly capable of holding the powers of a soul reaper."

"My pleasure." Hiro said. He started to build some spiritual pressure. He held his zanpakuto over his head and some energy was starting to form around it. Hiro swung his zanpakuto down with all his might and it released a bright light of powerful spirit energy. Rukia was a little surprised by all that energy. She stepped to the side and caught a feeling of the power from that attack as it slashed through the ground of the cliff.

"Oh my! That's quite the powerful attack." Shinji said. Rukia was able to avoid the attack, but part of her arm did get caught in it was bleeding.

"That was the same light I saw earlier. What was that attack?" Rukia asked.

"That's the technique Dakunaito taught me." Hiro said. "I build up some spirit energy and release it all in a single swing that gazes through almost anything. Its name is quite something."

….

Flashback

During his training to learn bankai, Hiro was able to perform that attack again. Up until now, he's just been releasing small bursts that were similar to it.

"Excellent work, Hiro." Dakunaito said. "You've gotten quite the hold of that attack and it will be a great use to you."

"It's an attack? I thought I was just releasing a powerful swing all this time." Hiro said.

"Listen." Dakunaito said. "An attack is much more powerful when you know its name than when you don't. In a way, this attack is just that, but that depends on how you use it. Now, the name of this technique is….."

End of Flashback

…

"Kurai Seigi." Hiro said. "That's the name of this attack and Dakunaito was right. It looks like it is a lot useful."

"Dark justice." Rukia translated. "That's quite a bold name. It sounds fitting for a zanpakuto's name who is translated to dark knight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hiro said. "It certainly holds some power to it. I got something else I want to show. I was hoping to save this for later, but I know better than to drag a fight out longer than I should. With how things stand, this fight could go either way and that's something I can't have."

"And just what are you planning?" Rukia said.

"Allow me to show you." Hiro said. He positioned his sword towards his side like it was sheathed. He started to build up some spiritual pressure and the amount he was building was starting to cause the whole place to shake. Rukia and the others captains were quite familiar with this feeling.

"It can't be!" Rukia said. As Hiro was releasing all this power, he remembered what he was fighting for, what he went through to obtain all this power. Now the time has come to release that power.

"Ban…." Hiro released the sword and swung it diagonally with him holding it out. "….kai!" Spirit energy exploded around him. Meanwhile, Enru and Ashiru weren't that far from Sogyoku Hill.

"We're almost there." Enru said.

"Let's hope Hiro hasn't….." Ashiru didn't finish that sentence as they both felt all that tremendous spiritual pressure and found it hard to believe it all belonged Hiro. Back at the top, Rukia and the others were waiting for the dust to clear so they can see what Hiro's bankai looks like.

"Well?" Shinji said as he was starting to get anxious.

"It's clearing up." Byakuya said. The dust cloud blew away and they could all see it. He wore black boots and had a black cloth hanging from the waist down with a slit and had pants underneath. He had white chest armor with shoulder pads and also had black fingerless gloves. His sword went through some changes as well. The guard had angel wings sticking out and the blade was half black and half white.

"Kaosu Dakunaito (chaos dark knight)." Hiro named.

"That's it? That's your bankai?" Rukia questioned. 'Wait, Rukia. Don't judge it by appearances. His entire attire looks different and his sword has made some change as well.' She thought. "So this is your bankai. Let's see what it can do." Hiro didn't give her a verbal response, but he did give a demonstration for he seemed to have vanished.

"You mean like this?" Hiro said as he suddenly appeared behind Rukia and caught her off guard for a second. Hiro swung his blade and attacked where it looked he impaled Rukia. Byakuya's eyes widened for an instant as he thought the worst. However, Rukia was able to use her arm and blocked the attack.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as a circle of ice formed under them. The ice shot up and formed a pillar. Rukia used flash step and was in the air thinking she had him. She was surprised when Hiro suddenly appeared in front of her. He swung his sword down. Rukia tried to block the attack, but Hiro had too much force behind it and she ended up crashing into the ground. Hiro landed down across from her as she tried getting back up.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Hiro said. "This bankai makes me a whole lot faster and stronger. You won't be able to trap me with just your shikai. I showed you my bankai. Now it's time you showed me your bankai. I know all you captains can perform it. Now show it to me." Rukia thought about it, but she thought it was pretty risky.

"Hold it right there." Both of them looked to the side to see Shunsui stepping in. "Just like there are all different kinds of zanpakuto, there are different kinds of bankai. Rukia's bankai is not one to be released on a whim."

"But without her bankai, she doesn't have much of a chance against me." Hiro said. "I don't really like it when people hold back against me."

"That's a pretty brash thing to say." Shunsui said. "Maybe it's time to change dance partners. Rukia, I can take it from here."

"Head Captain, are you sure?!" Rukia said.

"Head Captain? Does that mean this guy is in charge of everything?" Hiro said.

"Perhaps you find more of a challenge against me." Shunsui said. "I can tell you just recently obtained this bankai. Rukia's had hers for a few good years, but I'm far more experienced than she is. About a thousand years' worth."

"'A thousand years'?!" Hiro said as he found that unbelievable. "You don't look a day over forty? How can you be over a thousand?"

"I'm flattered you think I'm so young, but that won't spare you." Shunsui said. "We people of the Soul Society don't age normally like you humans. We're getting off subject here. The point is that I'm stepping in and I'm much more of a challenge than Rukia is. What do you say? Are you in or out?"

'Head Captain?' Hiro thought. 'He must be the guy in charge. That must mean he's also the strongest. If I can beat him, getting out of here might be a lot easier.' "Bring it on." He said as he readied himself.

"So be it, but don't say I didn't warn you." Shunsui said as he pulled out two zanpakuto. A change of opponents. Hiro might have been able to hold his own against Rukia, but what chance does he have against the one who commands all in the Seireitei?

To Be Continued….


	41. Setting the Stage

Hiro has revealed a powerful technique and his new bankai. However, his fight with Rukia has been brought to an end and he was going to start a new fight against the Head Captain himself, Shunsui Kyoraku.

'I can't let my guard down. There's no telling what this guy can do.' Hiro thought.

"What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here." Shunsui said as he was daring Hiro to come at him.

"You asked for it." Hiro said and was flying right at Shunsui. He swung his sword, but Shunsui crossed his swords and was able to block the attack.

"Wow. That's not a bad swing you got there." Shunsui said. Hiro jumped away for he was a little surprised. He didn't think you could block a bankai with a sealed zanpakuto. "That was pretty good. I better get serious right from the start."

"This can't be good." Hiro said. Shunsui held out his zanpakuto.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar. Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui's zanpakuto turned into dual black swords.

"Two zanpakuto?" Hiro questioned as to what was happening.

"Captain Kyoraku's zanpakuto are among the few special." Rukia said. "It's one of the few zanpakuto that take the form of dual swords. There's another reason why his zanpakuto is special."

"Here I come." Shunsui said as he charged at Hiro. Shunsui swung both swords at him, but Hiro was doing his best to block the attacks. Hiro tried swinging his sword down, but Shunsui used flash step to escape the attack. He spotted Shunsui and was holding both his blades in opposite directions.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui created two wind blades and they formed a circle. Hiro got caught in it and it felt like he was getting caught in a tornado and was getting sliced up. Hiro was blown against the ground and slid against it.

"Damn it." Hiro groaned. He tried to get back up, but that one attack did a number on him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're done playing already?" Shunsui said.

"Playing?" Hiro said.

"My zanpakuto can be moody when they want to be." Shunsui said. "You want to see what they can really do? They can't get all excited if you want to quit already."

"I'm far from beaten." Hiro said as he was able to get back on his feet.

"That's the spirit. It's much better to keep playing than to quit." Shunsui said.

"You want to play? Let's play!" Hiro said. He used the flash step and was forming after images of him to appear and surrounded Shunsui.

"A game of tag? You can't beat the classics I suppose." Shunsui said. Hiro appeared behind him and tried to attack, but Shunsui stopped the attack. "However, you're going to need to be much more creative if you even want the chance of beating me." Hiro used disappeared again and reappeared right in front of Shunsui and was preparing to attack.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro slashed his sword down and released the energy as it traveled through the ground. Shunsui tried to block it and hold back the energy. It proved to be more than he could handle as an explosion went off. Shunsui jumped back through the smoke and had a few scratches on him.

"That's quite the impressive attack you have there." Shunsui said. Hiro was getting annoyed and frustrated. He's not really dealing that much damage against Shunsui, but if he can't beat him, who knows what will happen to his friends. Meanwhile, Ashiru and Enru finally arrived at Sogyoku Hill.

"There he is." Ashiru said.

"Is he fighting Head Captain Kyoraku?" Enru said as they took a good look at the fight. "My suspicions were right. Hiro has actually learned how to use bankai."

"Hiro might be powerful and it's great that he learned bankai, but that won't cut it." Ashiru said. "He won't stand a chance against the Head Captain. We've got to help him out."

"Agreed." Enru said. Both of them were about to run out and join the fight, but a stream of pink petals cut the two of them off. When the petals cleared away, Byakuya stood in their way with Shinji.

"Captain Kuchiki and Hirako?" Ashiru said.

"You will not interfere in this fight." Byakuya said.

"Yeah. Sorry, boys. This is one battle Shunsui is handling on his own." Shinji said. "That's assuming you even have what it takes to get through us. Collapse, Sakanade."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Shinji said. Both of them released the shikai of their zanpakuto and were ready to fight. They were ready to take action against the two and both of them knew they were already outmatched against both captains.

"Come on now. You must have some other tricks up your sleeve that you want to try." Shunsui said.

"I'm only getting started!" Hiro said as he flew right at him again. Hiro kept swinging his sword at him, but Shunsui only used one sword to block each of his attacks. Shunsui swung his spare sword at him, but Hiro saw it coming and jumped away from the attack.

"Bushogoma!"

"Kurai Seigi!" Both of them used their attacks. The two of them collided and caused shockwaves to spread through the air. Hiro was starting to take deep breaths as he burned through some energy in this fight and in his previous fight against Rukia.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting tired already." Shunsui said.

'Damn it. I can't be getting tired now. I've barely done any damage against this guy.' Hiro thought. 'I knew this guy would be powerful, but I thought I would be able to hold my own against him.'

"It's quite alright if you don't have the stamina most soul reapers possess. After all, you are only a human being." Shunsui said.

"That's just the thing. I'm technically not a human." Hiro said and that confused Shunsui.

"What are you talking about?" Shunsui said.

"I found out about this myself a little while ago." Hiro said. "Apparently, my mother is a human and my father is a soul reaper."

"Your father is one of us?" Shunsui said.

"Yeah, but don't ask me as to who he is. I don't have the slightest idea because I never met him." Hiro said. "Who knows? Maybe I already met him and didn't even know it. That's not really the point here. The point is I can push past the limits of human and I don't intend on stopping. I came here to save Daigo and I'm not going down until you people spare his life."

"While that certainly is an interest fact about you and an admirable goal." Shunsui said. "The problem is that you don't seem to be doing so well against me and I'm not even using the full extent of my power."

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to hold back while you're fighting?" Hiro said.

"You might be right. My apologies." Shunsui said. "I'm trying to drag this out for a little excitement because I want to see what you're truly capable of, but talking is getting us nowhere. Besides, I find talking with men a drag if they go on for so long. So let's continue."

"You asked for it!" Hiro shouted as he went on the attack again. He swung his sword down, but Shunsui jumped back.

"Close, but no cigar." Shunsui said.

'Man. I can't seem to figure this guy out.' Hiro thought. 'Is he taking this serious or is he treating it like some sort of game.' Shunsui used flash step and appeared beneath Hiro and it looked like he was going to attack from below. Shunsui swung up, but Hiro held his sword to block the attack, but the impact sent him flying in the air. Hiro hanged in the air and readied himself for the next move.

"What's that?" Shunsui said and it seemed like he was talking with his swords. "So you're finally in the mood, are you? Well, if that's what you like."

"What are you babbling about down there? Come and get me." Hiro dared.

"If you say so." Shunsui said. "Takaoni!" Shunsui suddenly disappeared and Hiro lost sight of him. Hiro sensed him and looked up just in time to see Shunsui slash him straight down.

"YYYYAAAAHHH!" Hiro screamed and fell right out of the sky.

"Hiro!" Ashiru shouted. Shunsui followed him as he fell. Hiro crashed on the ground and Shunsui stepped on Hiro's shadow.

"Kageoni." The instant Hiro heard him speak, he jumped off the ground just as a blade formed from his shadow was formed and it barely pierced through him.

"What was that?" Hiro said.

"My zanpakuto decided it was time to play some of her favorite games." Shunsui said.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Hiro said.

"My zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu, can be a little moody. I couldn't do any of these tricks because she wasn't in the mood." Shunsui said. "We have to play by her rules of her games."

"I'm still not following." Hiro said.

"Katen Kyokotsu loves to play games." Shunsui said. "Since you're in the vicinity of my spiritual pressure, you have no choice, but to follow the rules of these games."

"Are you saying you've turned this fight into some sort of game?" Hiro said. "He has got to be the weirdest guy ever. So what are these games we're playing?"

"You just witness two of them. In Takaoni, the one who goes the highest wins. In Kageoni, the one who steps on a person's shadow wins." Shunsui explained.

'Wait. Higher and shadows?' Hiro thought as he thought about the situation he was in. 'If I'm in the air, he can get above me and if I'm on the ground, he just needs to step on my shadow. This entire area now is just one gigantic stage for him and his games. He's been waiting for this moment.' Shunsui has Hiro trapped. Either Hiro finds a way to win these games or he loses it here.

"Ready to play?" Shunsui asked.

To Be Continued….


	42. The Game Ends

Hiro's situation has gone from bad to worse. Shunsui has taken what sounded like childish games to deadly attacks. Shunsui is much stronger and faster than he is and has used two attacks against him. One where if he's just higher than Hiro, it will deal some serious damage and where all he has to do is step on his shadow to pierce him.

"So are you ready to play some games?" Shunsui said.

"I think we passed the playing a long time ago." Hiro said. He had badly injured and he's used up so much of his spiritual energy. It didn't seem like Hiro was going to last all that much longer.

"Let's go." Shunsui said as he was getting ready to attack. "Kageoni!" Shunsui tried using great speed, but Hiro knew what to expect. Hiro tried flying over the ground and moved as fast as he could to avoid Shunsui stepping on his shadow. It appeared to work for Hiro was much faster than Shunsui was.

'Looks I can still have the upper hand.' Hiro thought. 'I just need to stay faster than Shunsui. Easier said than done know with how I feel.' He could feel pain throughout his chest and his legs weren't at full strength. 'I won't be able to keep this up for very long. I have to end this now.' Hiro tried going for the direct approach and went right at Shunsui and held his sword out. However, Shunsui jumped in the air.

"Not good enough." Shunsui said.

"Come back here." Hiro said as he jumped as high and as fast as he could and was able to get above Shunsui. "Can't have him use those attacks on me." He swung his sword down, but Shunsui blocked the attack.

"Trying to win my little games, are we?" Shunsui said. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better." Shunsui disappeared and reappeared right behind Hiro. He drove the bottom of his sword against Hiro's back and sent him crashing into the ground.

"He's fighting hard, I'll give him that much. He doesn't know when to quit." Rukia said. Hiro tried getting back up as he climbed out of his crater, but was coughing and was in a lot of pain.

"I'll be branding scars all over me at the end of the day." Hiro said. Shunsui landed down across from him and stood over him as the superior he was.

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy. I don't really want to have it on my head to kill you." Shunsui said. "How about we just end the fight here before things get worse for either of us?" Hiro tried getting back up and Shunsui thought he was going to talk. Instead, Hiro tried swinging his sword at him, but Shunsui stepped out of the way.

"There's no way I'm ever going to give up." Hiro said. "I am not letting you win this. My friends are counting on me and I'm not going to let them down." Hearing Hiro talk had Rukia think of someone else she knew.

"He's just like him." Rukia said.

"You are aware you're going to die if you keep this up?" Shunsui said.

"Oh please." Hiro said with a confident smile. "I'm not going to die. At least not unless I bring you down with me, old man."

"How can he keep fighting? He's outmatched and yet he isn't giving up." Ashiru said as all he and Enru could do is watch.

"That boy is crazy. He doesn't seem to know when he's beaten." Shinji said.

"Perhaps, but it won't matter. The Head Captain has this. He's just toying with him." Byakuya said.

"Okay. If you really want to keep going like this, we'll play a different game." Shunsui said.

"I'm getting tired of your games." Hiro said.

"Don't worry. This one gives you a fair chance." Shunsui said. "It's called Irooni. Let me explain how it works. We both call out a color and then you have to strike at your opponent that matches the color you called out. You're not allowed to cut any other color except what you call."

"That's so dumb." Hiro said.

"Don't forget that since you're in the vicinity of this spirit pressure, you have to obey the rules." Shunsui said. "Let me show you." Hiro prepared to defend himself for whatever Shunsui might throw at him. "White." Shunsui attacked Hiro and slashed against his left shoulder armor and Hiro felt some pain and combined with all the pain he already had, he could barely stand. Hiro grunted from all the pain and held his shoulder and was breathing hard. "See what I mean?"

"I think." Hiro said as he spotted a color he could attack. "Let me try." Hiro used flash step and got behind Shunsui. "Pink!" Hiro slashed against Shunsui and left a large cut, but Shunsui didn't looked bothered by it at all.

"I should have mentioned one other thing." Shunsui said. Hiro didn't understand because Shunsui looked fine.

"I don't understand. That should have done a lot more damage." Hiro said. Shunsui used flash stepped and appeared behind Hiro to taunt him.

"I guess one should explain the rules right at the start." Shunsui said. Hiro moved away for his own safety. "There's more to our little color game. Even if you call the color you want to cut, damage can be minimal or severe depending on the amount."

"What are you talking about now?" Hiro asked.

"You see, in order to deal sufficient damage, damage that would be severe, you have to holding a color on you that's just as dangerous to you as it is to me." Shunsui said. "You did called out a color and you did land a clean hit where I do have a lot of that color, but because you have practically none of the color on yourself, the damage was very little."

'I think I'm starting to get it.' Hiro thought. 'So if I want to deal some real damage, I need to call out a color that I can cut that is also a great threat to me. As it stands, I only have two colors like that: black and white. That means I have to aim for the parts of him that are black or white. That's a serious problem for me because the same goes for him. I'm not even sure how much more either of us can take.'

"I say you're nearing your limit. This game gives you a fair chance if you make the right call." Shunsui said. "I say the next one to land an attack will win our little game." The two of them flew at each other and continued to slash their swords against each other. Since both of them were wearing black and white. So that meant that if both of them lands a powerful strike against the other, the one who lands the blow will win this fight.

"I won't be defeated." Hiro said.

"We'll see about that." Shunsui said. Hiro tried to land a hit, but Shunsui sacrificed his hat to interfere with the trajectory. "Aw! That was my favorite hat."

"Enough!" Hiro said as he tried again, but Shunsui jumped away. "You're not getting away!" Hiro went after him with the intension to end this here as he flew with great speed. Hiro's timing looked pretty well as he was aiming to strike Shunsui down, but Shunsui stepped to the side and avoided him.

"Irooni: white." Shunsui said. He slashed down on Hiro and aimed for his white armor and it seemed like he cut Hiro right in two. Then, Hiro's body just vanished. "An afterimage?!" The real Hiro appeared just a few seconds later right in front of Shunsui.

"Black." Hiro said. He brought his sword down and slashed right against Shunsui's chest and, based on his rules, did some massive damage. Those who were witnessing couldn't believe what they just saw. Head Captain Shunsui has been defeated by his own game as he dropped to the ground.

"No way! Did he actually get pass the Head Captain?" Shinji questioned.

"It would appear so." Byakuya said. Ashiru actually fought Hiro and knew he was strong, but he wasn't aware of how strong Hiro was.

"He could actually be a match for the Head Captain?" Ashiru said.

"Even I'm amazed by it." Enru said.

"Congratulations. You win. As a reward, you and your friends are free of your charges….as is Daigo." Shunsui said as Hiro was standing up proud and strong. The dark knight came here on a mission and he succeeded. The game has ended and Hiro ended up being the victor.

"Yeah!" Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs from the excitement and all the pain he was holding back. "I…..WON!"

…

Daigo

Daigo could actually hear Hiro's scream and he could feel the spiritual pressure up at Sogyoku Hill. He turned to the mountain to be sure and he could feel Hiro's spiritual pressure while the spiritual pressure from his own captain and Head Captain diminished.

"Daigo, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Hiro did it!" Daigo said as he found it unbelievable. "He actually won."

"Are you serious?" Daphne asked.

"I knew it. I knew he could win." Daphne said. Daigo found it all amazing. He thought he has given up all hope of him surviving and being free. Then, Hiro came and saved him despite him not wanting Hiro to and believing he was originally dead. Now, Hiro has rescued him and saved him, thinking him as a friend when Daigo didn't really think Hiro considered him one. Daigo is actually free against all odds. Now there's only one thing left to wonder. What's going to happen to everyone now?

To Be Continued….


	43. Officially a Reaper

Hiro and the others succeeded in rescuing Daigo. Not only have all their lives been spared, but Hiro was able to best Shunsui and everyone has been clear of all their charges.

"Much better." Daphne said as she was with Lucas and Ami and they changed back into their regular clothes. "White is much more my color."

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off." Ami said. "We took on an entire society-like place and was able to succeed in rescuing Daigo."

"It all is truly amazing." Lucas said. "Now that we've succeeded, they're acting like we're all friends or something. They've treated our injuries and everything."

"So what do we do now?" Ami said.

"I suppose we wait until they say we're all set to go home." Daphne said. Daphne looked around and saw someone was missing. "Where's Sonya?"

"I think she said she was going to pay a visit to Hiro." Lucas said. "He did get injured more than any of us did."

"Yeah, but those people from Squad Four took care of all that." Ami said. "I wonder what's going to happen from here on out."

…..

Hiro

Hiro might have been badly injured from his fights, but thanks to Squad Four, he was able to be up and moving. That's a good thing because there's some place that he needed to be.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned around and saw Sonya running towards him.

"Sonya? What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be resting in bed? You're hurt." Sonya said out of concern.

"I'm fine." Hiro said. "Those soul reapers from Squad Four really know their stuff. Doctors back home could really learn something from them. Anyway, I'm going to see that Shunsui guy."

"The Head Captain?" Sonya said. "I thought you would be looking for Daigo."

"I'm doing that later." Hiro said. "The old man said there's something he needed to talk to me about. Wait outside. I'm hoping this won't take very long." Hiro went on ahead, but Sonya stayed close for if he needed her.

….

Shunsui

Hiro went straight into Shunsui's office. Shunsui asked him to come over and when he did, he saw Shunsui at his desk with Nanao.

"How's it going, Hiro? You're injuries doing well?" Shunsui said.

"I'm fine and it looks like so you are." Hiro said. "So let's cut the small talk and get right to the point. Why did you call me over here?"

"I remember you told me something very interesting during our fight." Shunsui said. "You said that your mother was a human and your father is a soul reaper. You appear to be about fifteen and with a little help from Manana, we ran a background check."

"Where are you going with this?" Hiro asked.

"We believe we found your father." Nanao said. Hiro didn't know what to think. This was actually the first lead he's ever heard about his father. It's just been him and his mother for so long that he never even thought about his father.

"Really?" Hiro said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we have bad news as well." Nanao said. "Look here." Nanao handed him some papers and they looked like the file of a person. There was also a photo and it had the photo of a man that looked similar to Hiro himself.

"Is this him?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. His name is Montaru Hanosuke." Shunsui said. "I'm afraid this is where the bad news comes in. Hanosuke was on a mission to the World of the Living over fifteen years ago. When he came back, he was greatly injured and he didn't pull through."

"You're saying, he's dead?" Hiro said. After all these years, this is the first time he's seen his father's face and name and now he finds out he's dead for Hiro's whole life.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm afraid that he is." Shunsui said. "I just thought you like to know."

"It's fine." Hiro said. "Most people probably would have been upset about news like this, but I'm not. I never knew anything about my father. Before I acquired my powers, it's just been me and my mother. This doesn't really change anything for me." He tossed the paper back on the desk and was truly acting like this doesn't bother him. "I'm glad I got to know a little something about him, but I went my whole life without a father. I don't need comfort knowing my actual one is gone. If that's all this is about, I'm out of here." Hiro turned around and left the two.

"That went better than I thought." Shunsui said.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth? Nanao said. "That this whole thing was staged? That this was all just to test this Hiro as the new substitute soul reaper and that Daigo was never really going to be executed?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't want him to think we were just playing him along. No one really likes that." Shunsui said. "It wasn't easy to convince Central 46 to go along with this. It took a lot of convincing. I told them that if the human who took Daigo's power would come, we test him to see if he truly is a help to us. He would have to save Daigo to do that Of course, that all depending on the human actually coming. If he hadn't or he failed to save Daigo, well I had to face the punishment and it probably wouldn't have been pretty. I think it's best to keep this our secret. We've come a long way since Ichigo's time here."

…..

Sonya

Sonya stayed outside the barracks waiting for Hiro to come done with the meeting. She heard footsteps and saw Hiro coming back.

"Hiro! Did everything go okay?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Hiro said.

"There you two are." Both of them looked ahead and saw Manana. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing. Is something wrong?" Hiro said.

"No. Just telling you to be prepared." Manana said. "The senkaimon is almost ready. Soon, we'll be able to return to the World of the Living."

"Oh! In that case, we should probably go look for Daigo. He should be getting ready to come back with us." Sonya said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him all day. Let's go." Hiro said as the two of them left, but Manana was having her doubts.

…..

Daigo

Daigo was in a forest area in the middle of a clearing. He stared up in the blue sky and fresh air to clear his head.

"I figured you would be jumping off the wall. You should be happy to still be alive." Daigo saw Ashiru and Enru and stood right next to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Daigo said.

"Looking for you. We were concerned." Enru said.

"Yeah. A lot has happened in the past few days." Ashiru said.

"How are your captains?" Daigo said. "I heard you guys actually had the guts to stand up to both of them and were able to walk out with your lives."

"Yeah, but don't worry. They're both going to be fine. In fact, all the captains and others who have suffered through some injuries are going to make full recoveries in almost no time." Ashiru said.

"Now this is more like it." All three of them turned around and saw Takarin.

"Takarin! With all that's happened, I forgot how happy I am to see you again." Ashiru said.

"And I'm happy to see you three like this again." Takarin said. "It warms my heart to see the three of you close like this again."

"Okay. Don't get mushy on us." Daigo said as he felt a little embarrassed. "It's not like you."

"Can you blame me?" Takarin said. "I raised the three of you like you were my own sons and I haven't seen any of you in years. I just wish the circumstances were better."

"So do we." Ashiru said. "Takarin, Enru and I apologize for how we acted earlier. We haven't seen you in years and we acted hostile."

"It's fine. I'm proud of all of you actually." Takarin said. "All three have you rose to be top ranked soul reapers. Rough start, but in the end, you there for each other. I'm also proud of you, Daigo. Not only have you become a powerful soul reaper, but you've also made friends in the World of the Living. Friends that would actually risk their lives for you."

"And do it again." All of them saw Sonya and Hiro arrived.

"Daigo, crack a smile or something." Hiro said. "I know you accepted the fact that you were going to die, but it's all over now. We all did what we did because we didn't want you to die. So live, Daigo. Live for us." Daigo could see he was surrounded by people who truly did care about him and in the first time of this whole mess he could actually smile.

"Hey!" Daphne, Lucas, and Ami appeared and were heading their way.

"There you guys are!" Ami said. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ami was running towards them, but she tripped and was loosing her balance.

"Whoa!" Ashiru acted fast and was able to catch her as she landed right on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nice catch." Ami said as she looked up, Ashiru was able to look into her eyes and felt something so familiar to him and it was pleasant. Ashiru helped her stand and she backed off from him.

"Hey." Ashiru whispered to Hiro. "Who is that girl in blue?"

"You mean Ami?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Ashiru said. "For a moment, something about her seemed….familiar." Hiro didn't understand, but Ashiru already knew what that familiar feeling was.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sonya asked.

"It's time." Lucas said.

"The soul reapers have set everything to send us home." Daphne said.

"You're all heading back to the World of the Living?" Enru said.

"Sure are. Daigo, are you ready?" Hiro asked. That came a hard thing for Daigo to say.

"Hiro, I appreciate everything you and everyone have done for me, but….I've decided to stay here in the Soul Society." Daigo said.

"You're not coming back with us?" Sonya asked.

"No. I've been free from all my charges. This is where I belong and I need to regain my powers." Daigo said.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Hiro said. "You were from here. This is your home. It only make sense that you would want to stay." Daigo was glad to hear Hiro understood.

….

The Senkaimon

The Senkaimon was fully opened and Hiro and the others were ready to go home. Daigo, Enru, and Ashiru were seeing them off.

"I guess this is it." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Hiro looked and saw Rukia with her husband and Ichika. "Do you have a minute before you go? I like to talk to you before you leave."

"Sure." Hiro said and the two of them stepped off to the side. "What's up, Rukia?"

"I just wanted to give you this." Rukia said as she reached in her robes and pulled out a carving with a skull in it.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"It's a substitute soul reaper pass. This means that you're an official substitute." Rukia said. "You aren't the first substitute soul reaper and I doubt you'll be the last. When a substitute soul reaper proves to be a benefit to the Soul Society, they are given one of these. It will allow you to enter your soul reaper form and will alert you if a hollow shows up."

"You're just giving this to me?" Hiro asked.

"Well, some "changes" have been made. Either way, it's yours." Rukia said.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiro said as he gladly took it and is now officially a soul reaper.

"Bye! Don't be strangers." Ichika said.

"Yeah. Hope to see you guys again." Renji said as they were all about to leave.

"Hey. This isn't goodbye forever. I'll come by and see you guys one day." Daigo said.

"That would be great." Hiro said as the two of them were finally having a nice moment. "At least this way I won't have to be annoyed by you anymore."

"Aw! Way to ruin the moment!" Daigo shouted, but the two of them smile nevertheless.

"So long." Hiro said as all of them went through the senkaimon to return to the World of the Living and their time in the Soul Society has ended for now.

…..

Kyoto

Out in the dead of night, during the time Hiro and the others were away, something else has been going on. Standing at the top of a street light was a mysterious man. He wore all white with black hair and carried a sword. He also had a crescent-shape white fragment hanging next to his right eye.

"What a quaint place. Too bad it will be in shambles."

To Be Continued…..


	44. The White Reaper

"Hiro! Hurry and get up or you'll be late for school." Julia called out. Hiro groaned as he still wanted to sleep in his bed.

"Hey!" Neko said as he jumped on his bed. "You heard your lovely mother. Get your butt out of bed." Hiro grabbed Neko by the tail and slammed him against the floor multiple times to shut him up. It's been about a week since Hiro and the others returned from the Soul Society, but now Hiro is more active since he's been officially made a substitute soul reaper, but he's starting to feel its more trouble than he thought. Hiro got up from his bed and got himself ready.

"When is the weekend going to be here?" Hiro groaned.

"Hey! Can I come? I want to see my lovely Daphne, Sonya, and Ami?" Neko said.

"No." Hiro said as he kicked him out of the way.

…..

Kyoto High

Hiro made it to school where everyone else was waiting for him. All of them became pretty good friends since their little adventure.

"Morning, Hiro." Sonya said.

"Morning." Hiro said as he took his seat in the chair. "Is it the end of the day yet?"

"You just got here." Lucas said.

"You still exhausted?" Daphne said. "I did get small trace of his spiritual pressure last night. You couldn't handle one little hollow last night?"

"I could handle a hollow? The problem is that it was past midnight." Hiro said.

"You just need a little massage to get the stress out." Ami said as she started rubbing his shoulders. "My poor best buddy has been working so hard."

"I'm not your best buddy. Get off me." Hiro said. Hiro looked around and saw people were whispering about all of them. "What are they all talking about?"

"Us." Lucas said.

"They think it's a little strange that we're all hanging out." Daphne said. "I think you have to do with that fact, Hiro. Hanging around a delinquent can cause a problem."

"Do you have to blame me for everything?" Hiro said as he was getting annoyed. The teacher came in and everyone was taking their seats to start for the day. Meanwhile, two people were walking up to the school. One wore a black top and black pants with a red unbutton shirt with chestnut hair. The other wore jeans with a dark blue A-top with black hair and glasses and also wore leather braces around his wrists.

"Are you sure he's in there?"

"I'm certain."

"Okay. Hey! Hiro! Are you up there?! Hiro!" Everyone heard someone calling out for Hiro. All of them looked to see who was calling. Hiro was surprised to see it was Ashiru and Enru. "Hiro! Get down here!" Ashiru kept calling.

"What's going on?"

"Who are those guys?"

"Hiro, do you know who those two are?" The teacher asked, but Hiro already ran out the door.

"Hiro!" Ashiru shouted.

"I don't think he's coming out during school hours." Enru said. Hiro came running out, but he didn't look happy. He slammed both of them with a double lariat and carried both of them away. He carried both of them behind some bushes so they can talk.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Hiro said as he did not sound happy to see them.

"What? We're not allowed to stop by and say hello?" Ashiru said.

"Not while I'm at school." Hiro said.

"So this is what a high school looks like in the World of the Living?" Ashiru said.

"Answer me. What are you two doing here?" Hiro said.

"We've been in charge of looking over Kyoto since Daigo has been taken out." Enru said.

"Say what? Do they really need two lieutenants to do something like that? Besides, I'm here." Hiro said.

"Speaking of which, this gigai is really uncomfortable. How did Daigo handle being in this one for so long?" Ashiru said. "Anyway, they could have send any soul reaper. The reason why since you're here is because you're a substitute. There are still some soul reapers who can handle the job."

"Are you saying I'm not up for it?" Hiro said as he was a little insulted.

"There's one more reason as to why." Enru said. "The Department of Research and Development has detected small and vast traces of spiritual pressure. It's a little unusual. So we've been sent to investigate. Have you noticed anything strange since your return?"

"Not really." Hiro said. Before they had the chance to talk about, Hiro's soul reaper badge was alerting him that another hollow was showing up. He looked across the school field and saw a large hollow marching through. Seeing as how it was invisible, only Hiro and his friends could see it and it was getting close.

'It's getting closer.' Sonya thought as she and the others were trying to act like everything is normal.

'What do we do?' Ami thought.

'If someone doesn't do something, someone is going to get hurt.' Lucas thought. The hollow was just about to reach out for the school, but its arm was cut right off. It looked down and saw Hiro in his soul reaper form.

"Don't you know you shouldn't disturb people during school hours?" Hiro said. The hollow tried to stomp down on him, but Hiro used the flash step and appeared right in the hollow's face. He slashed down and brought an end to the hollow before it could do any damage. "Sometimes it's just too easy."

"Not bad." Enru said.

"I guess." Ashiru said.

"Like you two could have done it any better?" Hiro said. Even though it was an easy victory, there was much bigger problems to worry about. One of which was that a mysterious man in white was watching them and they weren't aware of it.

…

Later

"Man? I was starting to think you guys would never get out of there." Ashiru said. When school ended, all seven of them headed out into town.

"May I just say that it's great to see you two again." Sonya said. "How's Daigo doing?"

"A lot better actually." Ashiru said. "He wanted to come along, but he had to stay behind. Still had a little work to do on regaining his soul reaper powers because of a certain someone."

"Are you still griping about what happened? Get over it." Hiro said.

"So how long are you guys staying and where are you staying?" Ami asked.

"We'll be returning after we identify what the strange spiritual pressure is." Enru said. "As for where we are staying, we have yet to decide."

"I'm telling you right now, you're not staying at my place." Hiro said. Just as they were going to talk more about it, Enru came to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" Ashiru questioned as he was raising his guard.

"Something is here." Enru said. All of them kept their eyes open for anything until they heard something jump and was right over them.

"Hiro!" It came down and it appeared to be just Neko.

"It's just Neko." Daphne said.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiro said.

"I was not going to let you keep me in your room while you're out having all the fun." Neko said. "I deserve as much time with others as you do."

"By that you mean you want to act weird and creepy around girls." Hiro said. "Are you nuts coming out in that form? What if someone saw you?"

"He does have a point." Ami said. "Neko deserves to be free to roam around and should have his fun."

"My sweet Ami! Thank you! I knew you would understand." Neko said as he was so happy until he saw a shadow come over him. He turned around and he just noticed Ashiru and Enru and they were staring at him with some curiosity. "What are you two looking at? Who are you two?"

"What is that thing?" Ashiru said.

"I don't know." Enru said.

"He's a pain in my neck." Hiro said as he grabbed Neko by the neck. "That's what he is. We better get him out of here before someone sees. Hopefully no one sees me with a stuffed animal."

"Aw. I think it would be cute." Sonya said.

"It's not cute. Let's go." Hiro said. All of them started walking again, but none of them noticed the same mysterious person in white was standing in the air and was watching them. Hiro thought he felt something for a second, but when he turned to look, the person was gone.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"For a second I thought someone was there, watching us." Hiro said.

"Don't be a dope." Daphne said.

"Be nice." Ami said. Hiro ignored what he thought was there and just kept walking, but all that really happened was that the mysterious person moved to a different location.

"A human with soul reaper abilities? Obviously, regular hollows don't appear to be a challenge for him. I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

…

Later

"What is this thing?" Ashiru said. It became later at night and right now it was just the guys. Ashiru was staring at a machine he's never seen before.

"I believe this is what humans called vending machines." Enru said. "It's how you get snacks and drinks."

"How does it work?" Ashiru asked.

"You've got to put some money in it." Hiro said. "You really don't know how these things work."

"Well excuse me, but I've never seen one before." Ashiru said.

"I've got some extra coins if you want something." Lucas said.

"This is nuts. We should go out and party. Meet some cute girls." Neko said.

"What girl would want to be near you?" Hiro said and greatly insulted Neko. "Can we just stay focus? We need to find a place for you guys to stay. Maybe we should check with Kimune. Maybe he could put up with the both of you." Just before they could do much of anything, all of them sensed a strong and powerful spiritual pressure and it was very close as it was weighing down on them.

"What the hell?!" Ashiru said.

"I've never sensed spiritual pressure like this before." Enru said.

"Where's it coming from?" Lucas said. Hiro looked around and felt someone gazing right through him. He looked up to the rooftops and spotted the strange person from before.

"There!" Hiro said and all of the spotted him.

"Who is that?" Lucas said, but Ashiru and Enru seemed to have known something.

"Enru, is that what I think it is?" Ashiru said.

"I believe so." Enru said. The stranger in white mysteriously disappeared and reappeared in front of all of them. Hiro took a good look at this guy.

'That guy is dressed similar to a soul reaper, but he's in white. He also has strong spiritual pressure and he just did the flash step.' Hiro said. 'Is this guy some sort of white soul reaper?'

"My name is Hanz Hurroco."

"What do you want?" Lucas asked.

"This guy is totally giving me the creeps." Neko said as he was getting nervous. Hiro kept his eyes on this guy because he felt something was wrong. Hanz stared back at him and there seemed to be tension between the two.

"Allow me to remove the unnecessary." Hanz said. Hiro didn't understand until Hanz suddenly appeared in front of Lucas. Hanz pulled out his sword and slashed against Lucas. That one attack knocked him out.

"Lucas!" Hiro shouted as Lucas dropped to the ground as if his life has just been reaped. "Damn you!" Hiro pulled out his pass and entered his soul reaper form. He didn't waste a second with his attack, but Hanz blocked the attack easily. "What the hell are you? Are you some sort of white soul reaper?"

"You think I'm a soul reaper?" Hanz said. "I guess since you're a human with soul reaper abilities, your knowledge would be limited. I'm an arrancar." The mysterious foe known as the arrancar has made himself known, but what is it he's after exactly?

To Be Continued….


	45. Broken Masks

The mysterious being called an arrancar and named Hanz revealed himself and appeared in front of the boys. He took down Lucas so easily and it caused Hiro to attack him. Hanz pushed back and caused Hiro to slide against the ground, but Hiro was plenty angry.

"Time to see what a substitute soul reaper is capable of." Hanz said.

"I'll do more than that!" Hiro said.

"Hiro, be careful. The collision of your two spiritual pressures could be destructive." Enru said.

"That's why I'm ending this right now." Hiro said as he went right for the attack, but Hanz vanished. "How did he do that? Is he using Flash Step?"

"Not quite." Hiro looked up and saw him standing in the air. "It's a technique we arrancars can use. We call it Sonido."

"Not bad. Let's just see how fast you are." Hiro said and flew after Hanz. He kept swinging his sword at him, but Hanz kept stepping out of the way.

"We've got to help him out. He had no idea what he's up against." Ashiru said as he was ready to jump into action.

"Ashiru, wait." Enru said. "We need to clear Hiro's body out of the way so no one thinks he's dead and we need to tend to Lucas."

"I've got this." Neko said as he jumped on Hiro's body and got right in the face. He opened up the mouth and coughed up his pill to be transferred into Hiro's body. "There we go."

"Not bad." Ashiru said. Neko grabbed Lucas and the three of them moved out of the way. Back in the sky, Hiro kept attacking, but he wasn't even grazing Hanz.

'What's going on? My timing seems to be perfect, but I can't land a hit.' Hiro thought. He tried cutting Hanz straight down, but it missed. Hiro was able to catch why he's been missing. Hanz has been using small movements of that Sonido to just stay out of reach.

"Your guard is down." Hanz said and Hiro snapped out of it. Hanz smacked Hiro with his arm and sent him flying through the sky. Hiro couldn't believe how strong he was. Hanz used Sonido again and appeared right behind Hiro.

"You're mine." Hiro said as he tried to turn and attack him. He swung his zanpakuto at him, but Hanz was able to catch it with his bare hand. Hiro didn't know how he could have done that without even getting cut.

"Is this really the best you can do? I'm disappointed." Hanz said. "I thought a human with soul reaper powers would be more of a challenge." Hanz pushed the sword out of the way and drove his elbow against him. Hiro was sent flying through the air again. Hanz appeared next to him and smacked him to go up. Hiro couldn't resist the force from all the attacks. Hanz appeared above him and did an axe-kick. It sent Hiro plummeting straight into the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh man! I can't believe Hiro's actually getting his butt kicked!" Neko said for all he could was sit by and watch." Hiro tried to climb out of the crater, but he had some blood running down the head.

"What is this guy?" Hiro said as he wondered how Hanz could do all the things he could do. "How was he able to grab Dakunaito without getting cut? How is he so strong?" Hanz came down right in front of Hiro.

"I'm disappointed." Hanz said. "I was expecting you to be a challenge, but I obviously overestimated you." Hanz talked like he was going to finish him off, but he sensed another attack coming. Ashiru tried attacking with his released zanpakuto, but Hanz jumped and flipped backwards to avoid Ashiru's attack.

"How about you try me instead?" Ashiru said as he turned to face him and pointed his halberd. "Doragon no Horo!" He powered up a red energy blast and shot it at Hanz. Hanz didn't look concerned as he knocked it away with his arm. "Dorogon'u~ingu (dragon wing)!" Ashiru swung his halberd at a horizontal direction and unleashed a red spirit energy wave, but Hanz slammed his hand against it and blocked it.

"I thought soul reapers would be more of a challenge. I guess I was wrong." Hanz said. "I'm leaving. I have no reason to stay here." Hanz vanished and so did his spiritual pressure. Hiro tried to walk, but he nearly fell over until Ashiru caught him.

"Easy. That was quite the beating you took." Ashiru said.

"Lucas…is….is he okay?" Hiro asked.

"Enru! How's Lucas over there?" Ashiru called out.

"I think he'll be okay, but we need proper supplies." Enru said.

"Kimune. He can help us." Hiro said.

"If you say so." Ashiru said as they took the two injured and went to get help.

…..

Kimune

As soon as the boys got to Kimune, Conor and Manana got to work on helping Lucas and Hiro with their injuries. Conor worked on Lucas and Manana dapped some alcohol on Hiro's head with him wincing in pain.

"Stop being a baby." Manana said. All of them heard the door open and saw the girls arrived.

"Hiro! Are you all right?" Ami asked.

"We came as soon as we got your message." Sonya said.

"I'm fine. It's Lucas I'm worried about." Hiro said.

"You don't have to worry." Conor said. "He'll be fine. He's just going to need some rest for a while."

"That's good to hear. So what happened?" Daphne asked.

"They all just got their butts kicked by one guy." Neko said to Hiro's annoyance, but had a point.

"We were attacked." Hiro said. "His name was Hanz and he was unreal. Who or what exactly was he?"

"An arrancar." Enru said and got everyone's attention. "That's what he was."

"What's an arrancar?" Hiro asked. Enru and Ashiru looked at each other and thought they should tell him.

"An arrancar is a hollow who has had their masks broken and gained soul reaper powers." Ashiru said.

"That guy was a hollow?" Hiro said.

"It's a little more complicated than you might think." Conor said. "Up until now, you've only dealt with average hollows, but there are a higher class of hollows from Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows. There are gillians, adjuchas, and vasto lorde."

"Hiro, Daigo told me you actually took on Menos Grande." Ashiru said.

"Menos Grande?" Hiro said as he tried to remember who that was. "Wait. You mean that giant with the big nose Daphne and I fought a while back?"

"That's the one." Conor said. "Truth is that there are actually hundreds of hollows like him. Gillians look just like that one. Those are nothing more than foot soldiers."

"Are you serious? Something that massive is low ranked?" Ami said.

"One's size does not measure one's strength." Enru said.

"Adjuchas and vasto lorde are much smaller than Menos Grande, but they are even more powerful." Manana said.

"Judging from that guy's strength, I say he was either an adjucha or vasto lorde." Ashiru said. "He might also have emitted the strange spiritual pressure that we've been detecting. Now to figure something else out. Why did he come here in the first place?" All of them were wondering the same thing. Why would an arrancar come to the World of the Living?

…..

Hanz

From where Hanz was, he was in a place that seemed like a mansion. He was walking through the dark halls with only moonlight as his guide. He came across a double-sided door. He went in and saw someone was sitting in a fancy chair.

"Welcome back, Hanz." The man in the chair was another arrancar. He wore the same white clothes as him with a top that reached all the way to his ankles. He also had drown hair in a mullet-style and his mask was a horn on the side of his head. "So how was your research?"

"Dissatisfying." Hanz said. "I came across a human that has soul reaper powers, but he was disappointingly weak. He and the others that were there weren't even worth killing."

"You idiot! You should have killed him just for being a soul reaper."

"Maruru. I didn't even know you were here." Hanz said. Maruru, another male arrancar, but wore an open vest top and had a hole through his stomach. He also had short brown hair and a triangular piece on his head as his mask.

"You had some soul reapers right in front of you and you let them go?" Maruru said. "We're hollows. It's our natural instincts. You should have just killed them no matter what they were. If it were me, I would have killed them in no time."

"That's enough, Maruru."

"Hello, Monoria." Hanz said. There was one more arrancar with them. This one was a female with wavy brown hair that was as long as her back. She wore black go-go boots with a short white mini skirt and sleeveless top with her mask fragment framing her face and looked like half a beak on the top.

"You must learn to speak with some respect while you're in the presence of Arracue." Monoria said.

"Don't get upset me." Maruru said. "Hanz is the one that screwed up. I told you I should have been the one to head out and fight. I'm a better fighter anyway."

"Enough of your boasting. Not only is it aggravating, but one should never be too confident unless they actually want to be defeated." Monoria said.

"Please. Please. There's no reason for us to fight among ourselves." Arracue said. "Hanz, you really thought this human with soul reaper powers wasn't worth it?"

"Yes. He might have had some skill, but his power was not much of a threat to us." Hanz said.

"I'm actually disappointed myself if that's the case." Arracue said. "Our plans won't be much fun if we don't have some form of challenge or resistance."

"Master, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Monoria said.

"While it might be viewed as a good thing, it will just make things a little boring." Arracue said. "Oh well. Soon, the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo will be under my control." The arrancar's goal is now clear.

To Be Continued….


	46. Stalking Souls

"Hiro, get moving!" Neko said. "You're lovely mother wants you up and ready for school. We shouldn't disappoint her." Neko tried to get Hiro up, but Hiro just grabbed him by the tail and tossed him away. Hiro sat on his bed and stared out the window. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he learned about arrancars.

"Arrancars…" Hiro said. He remembered his fight against Hanz and how he appeared to be at a big disadvantage and he beat him down. "Are they all that strong? Why did he even come after me?"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Neko shouted.

"No. You never really have anything helpful to say." Hiro said and finally got out of his bed to get dressed.

"I resent that. You just never really give me a chance to be helpful." Neko said, but Hiro still wasn't listening.

…

The Soul Society

"Rangiku!" Toshiro called out as he searched around his barracks. "Rangiku, where are you? We have some work to do. Where is that lazy slob?" Toshiro entered his office to find her and he heard some snoring. He looked to see Rangiku and it looked like she was passed out from drinking so much last night. "Rangiku!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to get her to wake up.

"Captain? I….I…." Rangiku was trying to think of a good excuse to get her out of trouble.

"We'll talk about this later." Toshiro said. "We just received orders. We're both heading to Kyoto in the World of the Living."

"We are? How come?" Rangiku asked.

"There's been a sighting of an arrancar." Toshiro said and Rangiku was surprised by that.

"How can that be? I thought that when Aizen was defeated, the number of arrancars in the World of the Living dropped." Rangiku said.

"It is a strange matter. That's why we're going." Toshiro said. "We are to meet with Hiro Hashiru and learn what we can. I've also invited one more to join us." He said as the third entered the office and appeared ready to go.

…..

Kyoto

Hiro was on his way to school. While he was walking, he saw Ashiru and Enru ahead and it looked like they were waiting for him.

"Hey. How's Lucas doing with Conor?" Hiro asked.

"He's fine. He should be up and moving again soon." Ashiru said. "How are you holding up? That was quite the beating you took."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine." Hiro said. "Any news about these arrancars?"

"The Soul Society is sending some reinforcements and to gather information to understand what exactly we're up against." Enru said. "It's unusual for an arrancar to just appear like last night. If the one that attacked us before or any other ones show up, we'll be ready."

"I suppose that is good. The girls and I are going to meet up during free period to talk about this." Hiro said. "You guys should come. Anything you can tell us about these guys might be helpful." Both of them agreed and went with Hiro. What none of them knew was they were being watched by Maruru. He kept his spiritual pressure hidden so they wouldn't notice him.

"What are you doing?" Monoria said as she walked up behind him.

"Hanz made the mistake of letting a soul reaper go. So I'm going to finish what he started." Maruru said.

"That was not your orders." Monoria said.

"Who cares? They're soul reapers and we kill soul reapers." Maruru said.

"Well, they're right there. Why don't you just attack right now?" Monoria said.

"They're my prey and all predators wait for the right moment to strike they're prey." Maruru said as he continued to stalk them, but was going to strike real soon.

…

Kyoto High

No one outside Hiro's group was aware of what was going on and that's the way Hiro wanted it. The less people know the better. Hiro was on his way to meet with others on the roof to talk about their plan of attack.

"This doesn't seem like you. You're scowling more than usual." Hiro looked up the stairs and saw Shijuru was there and waiting for them. Kosin Shijuru, considered one of the creepiest guys at school. "You seem to have something on your mind. Care to share your problems?"

"Not with you, Shijuru. What do you want?" Hiro said.

"Nothing really. I didn't know it was a problem to be curious." Shijuru said as he walked past him, but he still acted all sneaky. "I just be careful where I tread if I were you. You might find something more horrifying than you thought."

"What's that suppose to mean? What is it with you?" Hiro said. "Why are you always sneaking around and just appear out of nowhere?"

"I don't know what you mean." Shijuru said. "You know, we're a lot alike, Hiro."

"I don't see how." Hiro said. "Where would you get an idea that we have anything in common?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Shijuru said and just left things at that and left Hiro confused.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Hiro thought, but thought Shijuru knew for an instant. 'Could he possibly…..no. I can't worry about that now.' Hiro decided to ignore it and continue on ahead. Hiro went up to the roof and everyone else was talking about Hanz.

"Okay. Ashiru, Enru, we need you to tell us everything you can about arrancars. We need to know what sort of enemy we're up against." Daphne said.

"Sorry, but we don't have much to tell. That was actually the first time we met an arrancar in person." Ashiru said. "Everything we do know we told you guys about the other day."

"Guys, why are we getting so worked up? It was only one guy. We can easily handle one guy." Ami said.

"Yeah. One guy who gave me a good thrashing and placed Lucas in a position where he would need a hospital." Hiro said and Ami felt like she offended him.

"Sorry." Ami said.

"I'm more curious as to why an arrancar is here in the first place." Enru said.

"They have guiding intuitions and a form of conscious." Ashiru said. "They don't act like wild roaming hollows. If one is here, he has to be after something. I'm also concerned that if one is here, others might be as well." They had no idea how right they were and one of them thought it was a good time to attack now.

"Cero." Pale yellow spirit energy gathered in the palm and released it. The blast went off and knocked some of them down and left a giant hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Hiro said and they all began to sense the spiritual pressure. "Whoa! This spiritual pressure feels like that Hanz guy, but it's not him. It's coming from someone else."

"Hiro, look up there!" Sonya said. She pointed in the sky and saw Maruru standing in the sky.

"There is another one!" Enru said.

"Are all of you soul reapers? How pitiful." Maruru said.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked.

"My name is Maruru Alalico. I'm also the guy to send you soul reapers to the grave!" Maruru said as he powered up another one of his attacks. He shot it at the school and made contact at the school. He thought he got them, but Hiro flew at him in his soul reaper form. Maruru acted quickly and blocked his zanpakuto with his own blade.

"You are aware that there are innocent people inside that building, right?" Hiro said.

"Why do I care what happens to some humans?" Maruru said. Hiro already got annoyed and kept trying to attack him. The two of them clashed their swords against each other, but Marurur put some more effort in his attack and had Hiro slide back. "Hanz was right. I don't see anything special about you."

"So you are working with that creep." Hiro said.

"Enough talking. I only came here for one reason and that's to kill you soul reapers!" Maruru said.

"So be it. You're dead either way." Maruru turned around to see Ashiru was about to attack him, but Maruru blocked his attack. Hiro tried attacking him as well, but Maruru moved out of the way and he almost hit Ashiru. Maruru kicked Hiro away and gave another one to Ashiru. Enru appeared and was ready to attack.

"I suppose I could join them, but are you more than a spectator." Enru said as he knew Monoria was right behind him.

"I suppose I am." Monoria said as she pulled out a double-edged sword. "I don't expect a soul reaper to just let me go easily." Enru turned to attack, but Monoira was able to block the attack.

"What a bore, but you still have to die." Maruru said. "I think I'm just going to have to do this quickly. It's so much simpler to get rid of you all at once."

"How are you going to do that?" Hiro questioned.

"I'll show you." Maruru said as he turned his sword and had it pressed against his arm. "Constrict, Calamar (squid)!" An explosion of spirit energy went off and he was covered in a smokescreen. Hiro and the others were wondering what was going on. That's just when the girls caught up.

"Looks like we made it just in time to see the real show." Daphne said. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear away until they saw something shot out from the smoke. Hiro held up his sword to block it, but it was heavy.

"What the hell? What is this thing?" Hiro said.

"Not bad. I'm actually impressed you were able to stop that." Maruru said as the smoke started to clear away. "However, that was only one." All of them were horrified at what they saw. "Could you stop it again?" Maruru changed form as he had eight arms coming from his back and his arms turned into squid tentacles with a squid top on his head.

"What happened to you?" Hiro said. Monoria and Enru continued to fight each other, but she seemed annoyed.

"The fool. He released his zanpakuto just to end this quickly?" Monoria said.

"This is what happens when we arrancars turn release our zanpakutos." Maruru said. "It's called resurreccion. He transform to our previous hollow forms and we're even stronger. Just watch!" He raised one of his squid tentacles and slammed it against Hiro and it felt like having a train cart crash on him. Hiro fell out of the sky and into some garbage in an alleyway.

"Hiro!" Sonya screamed and Hiro got hit pretty hard.

"Bastard!" Ashiru shouted.

"So tedious. I can't believe you're soul reapers at all. I thought you would be more of a challenge." Maruru said.

"Maruru, quit bragging. If you really intend to kill them, you should just do it." Monoria said, but Maruru wasn't really listening. Daphne stepped into some action when she formed her crossbow and shot it at Maruru, but he used one of his arms to block it.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Maruru said. "How pathetic can you all get?"

"My turn!" Ami said as she was going to take part in the fight and built up her spirit orb. "Super Spirit Slammer!" She tossed the ball, but Maruru used his arm to deflect the attack.

"So you like to play, do you?" Maruru said as he stretched out an arm and wrapped it around Ami and lifted her up to him.

"Ami!" Daphne shouted.

"Put her down!" Ashiru demanded. "Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru released his zanpakuto and went to save her, but Maruru smacked him away. Daphne leaped into the air and tried her arrows, but, Maruru got a hold of her too. "Daphne!" He let his guard down and Maruru got a hold of him too. "Damn it. Let go."

"No. He's got all three of them." Sonya said. Hiro tried to get back in the fight so he could save them. Enru slashed at Monoria, but she avoided him and kicked him out of the way.

"Hang on guys." Hiro said as he fought through the pain he was in.

"Worry about yourself." Monoria said as she appeared in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Hiro said.

"I keep telling Maruru not to be arrogant and just go for the kill." Monoria said as she held out a fist and was building some gold spirit energy. Ashiru and the girls tried to get out of Maruru's grasp, but he was too strong. Maruru brought Ami closer to him.

"I'll say this much about worthless humans, they sure do make some cute girls like you." Maruru said. He was taunting her my slithering his tentacle around her top. "I wonder how you look after this." He held his squid tentacle up and had spikes come out of it.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Ashiru shouted. Maruru was about to penetrate Ami with the spikes, but he stopped as ice covered it and he didn't know where it came from. Monoria was about to attack Hiro, but someone jumped between the two.

"What do you think you're doing, Hiro?" Hiro couldn't believe who it was in front of him.

"Daigo!"

To Be Continued….


	47. Cutting of Silence

Hiro and everyone else was surprised. Just as they were about to be attack finished, Daigo came to the rescue. Maruru's quid tentacle was even frozen. Monoria called off her attack and stood facing against Daigo.

"I don't believe it. Daigo, what are you even doing here?" Hiro said.

"Word is that you needed help." Daigo said.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." They all looked to the sky and saw Toshiro and Rangiku were there as well.

"Rangiku? Captain Hitsuguya?" Enru questioned as to why they were here as well.

"More of these lamos?" Maruru said. "Am I correct to assume that you with the white hair is the one that froze my arm?"

"What if I am?" Toshiro said. Rangiku acted quickly and reached for her own zanpakuto.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku had the blade of her sword turn to ash as she pulled it out. The ash flowed around Maruru's arms. Maruru didn't see them as a danger until he felt the ash cut through his arms and got everyone free. Ashiru stayed in the air and Daphne landed on a roof, but Ami was about hit the ground.

"Ami!" Sonya called out as she was going catch him, but Ashiru was able to catch her first.

"You okay?" Ashiru asked.

"I think so." Ami said.

"That's it!" Maruru said. "I was going to kill the one who just gave me frostbite, but now I'm going to kill the both of you."

"Give it your best shot." Toshiro dared.

"Daigo, what's going on?" Hiro said.

"Geez. Are you blind or just stupid? We're here to land a hand." Daigo said.

"You're going to take this girl on? With what?" Hiro said as it seemed Daigo hasn't obtained his powers back.

"Watch." Daigo said and held up a gikon and shot a piece of soul candy in his mouth. Daigo emerged from his fake body and was in his soul reaper form.

"Daigo?! You got your soul reaper powers back? When did that happen?" Hiro said.

"It's all thanks to my captain." Daigo said. "She taught me how to absorb reishi in the Soul Society and it helped restore my powers. Since the reishi in the Soul Society is stronger there than here, I was able to restore my powers a lot sooner."

"Seriously?" Hiro said, but got scared as he saw Daigo's fake body just jump right up. He pushed Hiro back. "Whoa! What is this? Who the hell are you?"

"I must insist that you stay back, Hiro." He said and started to fix him up. "You're also so filthy and you must stay up right."

"What are you?" Hiro said as he tried to push him off.

"His name is Alfred and he's another soul candy." Daigo said. "The truth is that this is the one I originally wanted, but we got Neko instead."

"You mean to tell me you were going to put this freak in my body? I'm glad that we got Neko instead." Hiro said and ended up getting shoved to the ground by him.

"You must stay still you rude scoundrel." Alfred said.

"If you don't let go of me, you're going to see how rude I can be." Hiro said. Daigo sensed an attack coming and pulled out his zanpakuto to block Monoria's attack.

"You must be confident to fool around in the middle of a battle." Monoria said, but Daigo pushed her off.

"I wouldn't say that. I know better than to underestimate my opponents." Daigo said. "I am curious on the strength of an arrancar. Let's see what you're capable of. Ignite, Hanahasu (flame lotus)." The blade of his sword turned red and spirit energy flowed from it like fire.

"Whoa! Is that Daigo's zanpakuto?" Hiro questioned.

"It is. The spirit energy that flows from the blade intensifies so much that it burns a lot like fire." Alfred said. Daigo attacked her, but Monoria leaped into the air and avoided his attack.

"That appears to be more like it." Monoria said.

"He's not your only opponent." Enru said as he appeared behind her. He tried to cut off her head, but she was able to block his attack. Daigo flew up to their level and tried to attack as Enru moved away, but Monoria avoided that attack as well.

"What gives, Enru? I figured you would have let me handle this alone to honor our way." Daigo said.

"Better to be safe than sorry in this scenario. One of their own were a match for Hiro." Enru said.

"One of them were able to hold their own against Hiro?!" Daigo said as he found that surprising.

"Stay focus. You should worry more about yourselves." Monoria said and went to attack the two of them. Maruru was busy fighting Toshiro. Maruru lunged his remaining arms at him, but he kept moving out of the way with Rangiku keeping the others back.

"What's the matter? From your appearance, you're a captain. So why aren't you fighting back? I think you're scared." Maruru mocked.

"You're certainly on the boasting type." Toshiro said.

"It's not boasting if you know how things are going to end!" Maruru said as he had spikes come from his tentacle and lunged it at Toshiro. Toshiro held up his zanpakuto and tried to hold it back, but some of the spikes did cut against him and his left side was cut up. "You see?!" He lunged another arm at him and it hit with Toshiro being pushed back.

"I've faced many enemies like you before. They're always so confident until they end up beaten to the ground." Toshiro said. Maruru still remained cocky as he wrapped an arm around Toshiro and had him in his grip.

"It looks to me and everyone else that you're the one that's getting the beating." Maruru said and slammed against the roof of a building.

"Hitsuguya!" Daphne called out as she was going to help her, but Rangiku held her back. "What are you doing? He can't take that freak on alone?"

"That's where you're wrong. You would be wise not to count my captain out just yet." Rangiku said. Daphne wondered why Rangiku was acting so calm in a time like this and continued to watch.

"What's the matter? I thought you would be tough, but you're pathetic like all soul reapers. Is this the best a captain can do?" Maruru laughed as he believed he already won. He was proven wrong when he saw ice encasing his arm and it soon shattered.

"Interesting." Toshiro said as he emerged back in the air. "You don't seem to cry and wither in pain when those arms of yours are cut off."

"That's because there is no sensation in pain. They instantly grow back once I release my sword again." Maruru said.

"So one should stay focus on attacking your pain body." Toshiro said. Maruru didn't get what he was trying to say until he saw himself soon surrounded by pillars of ice.

"What is this?" Maruru said.

"From the moment my associates and I entered the World of the Living, we detected your spiritual pressure and I made these preparations." Toshiro said. "Earlier, I was actually in my bankai state. While I was dodging your attacks, I was using the opportunity to add extra power to this attack and build my spiritual pressure so I could use it outside my bankai form."

"You were in bankai earlier? Why didn't you stay in it and finish me with that?" Maruru said.

"I was planning on taking you for questioning and you couldn't have seen this attack coming." Toshiro said as he held out his sword. "Sennen Hyoro." Toshiro turned the sword and the ice pillars closed around Maruru and crushed him without the sound of him screaming.

"Did he win?" Sonya asked.

"It looks like it." Ashiru said. Monoria didn't hear Maruru's irritating voice anymore and she turned to see what happened.

"Did they defeat Maruru? Moron. I told you a hundred times that when you underestimate your enemies or overestimate yourself, you lose." Monoria said.

"You'll be the next to fall." Daigo said as he tried to attack her, but she held the sword up and was able to block his attack. Monoria drove her knee in his gut and had him pushed back. Monoria looked around and saw she was outmatched. "You have nowhere to run. Stand down and turn yourself in for questioning."

"And if I refuse?" Monoria questioned.

"You'll be going free either way." All of them looked higher in the air and saw Hanz was standing up there. "I came here to get you and Maruru. We're not pleased you went behind us like this."

"It was all Maruru's doing." Monoria said.

"Hold on. That's the same arrancar from the other night!" Ashiru said and everyone braced themselves.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him." Hiro said as he got up, but Alfred kept him down. Hanz turned towards the ice and went over to it. He pulled out his sword and smashed through it. Toshiro was surprised to see Maruru was still conscious and was breathing hard, but his ressureccion was gone. No to mention he was broken free so easily.

"Who told you to come?" Maruru said.

"Let's go. Don't make things worse for yourself than they already are." Hanz said. Maruru didn't want to leave, but it seems like he's not given much option. He turned his attention and anger towards Toshiro.

"You. Remember my face. For I'll be the one that kills you!" Maruru vowed. All three of them instantly vanished and they're spiritual pressures could not be sensed anymore.

"Let me go!" Hiro said as he kept trying to stand.

"No. I have my orders to keep you down." Alfred said.

"Quit playing around." Daigo said as he walked over to them.

"Who's playing?" Hiro said.

"Let's go. You'll have to fill us in on what's going on." Daigo said.

"Before that, we have to head back to school and grab something." Daphne said.

"Grab what?" Ashiru said.

"The school was attack and you boys left those bodies of yours." Daphne said. "So what do you think is going to happen when people find them and think you're dead?" The boys realized the mistake they made and needed to clean it fast.

…..

Arracue

Hanz brought Monoria and Maruru back to Arracue to face a punishment. He wasn't the only one for there were six other arrancars that have gathered to see this. Arracue sat in a chair and kept a smirk on his face for what might happen.

"I'm not pleased. You went behind my back." Arracue said.

"They were soul reapers. We fight and kill them." Maruru said. "What else were we suppose to do, but clean up the mess Hanz failed to do himself."

"Forgive me. I went to stop Maruru, but when I saw he took action, I had to intervene." Monoria said.

"I figured that was the case." Arracue said. "You've always been so loyal Monoria. That's why I'm letting you decided Maruru's punishment while you go freely."

"What?! You can't do that!" Maruru said.

"I think I just did. Monoria, make it a severe one. Maruru went against my orders and that is a serious action." Arracue said.

"You wouldn't." Maruru said, but Monoria turned to him and grabbed him by his top.

"Arracue is right. You've been running your mouth way too much and this is what happens to those who do." Monoria said as she held out her sword.

"No. You wouldn't dare." Maruru said.

"You were warned." Monoria said and swung his sword at him. Maruru dropped to the ground with his body twitching and everything going silent.

"Very well done." Arracue said. "So this substitute soul reaper truly is allied with those of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Perhaps this will be more of a challenge than I thought." Battle after battle, one that has been going on for centuries between soul reapers and hollows, a new one is starting. How is Hiro and the others going to fair against them?

To Be Continued….


	48. Hiding Among The Living

Lucas was finally getting himself to wake up and healed up from all his injuries. He looked and saw he wasn't in his own house.

"You're awake!" He looked over and saw Hiro and the others with him sitting up.

"Hiro? Everyone? Daigo, you're here too?" Lucas said.

"Good to see you too." Daigo said. After everything was cleared up, with Hiro and the others getting their bodies back, they all headed to Kimune's. In another room, Toshiro and Rangiku were talking to Conor and Manana about what has happening.

"So there were three of them." Manana said. "This is weird. Why would three arrancars show up like this? It's almost unnatural."

"What concerns me is their powers." Toshiro said. "We might have had our powers limited here in the World of the Living, but they are a match for Hiro Hashiru who is more than capable of holding his own against opponents like Kenpachi and Head Captain."

"You're right." Conor said. "These arrancars have proven to be formidable foes. However, I think I might have found a way that could be helpful to us."

"That's good to hear." All of them looked to the entrance to see Hiro coming in.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to interrupt people? We're talking about something important." Manana said.

"How's Lucas?" Conor asked.

"He actually woke up. He seems to be doing a lot better now." Hiro said. "That just means I can focus on taking these arrancars down. I want to find them and give that Hanz guy the beating he deserves. I have a score to settle with him."

"Keep your priorities straight." Toshiro said. "The fact that they're arrancars and threating the World of the Living should be all the reason needed for you to fight them."

"No reason it can't be one and not the other." Hiro said. "So do you really have a way of us getting to them?"

"It would be more accurate to say that I have a way to TRACK them." Conor said.

"What's the difference?" Hiro said.

"Captain Hitsuguya pointed something vital out that will be helpful to us." Conor said.

"Like what?" Hiro said.

"We noticed it right when the arrancars were retreating." Rangiku said. "When an arrancar enters the World of the Living, they do it through a black gate they create that's called a garganta. It's also how they leave the World of the Living. However, they didn't do that when they left."

"What do you mean?" Hiro said.

"According to what we were just told, they used their technique that's similar to Flash Step." Manana said. "If they retreated to Hueco Mundo, the world where the hollows come from, they could have just opened a garganta there."

"But they didn't." Conor said. "It's a little strange. That leads us to believe that there's a chance they're using some place here in the World of the Living as their base and it has to be somewhere close."

"Are you serious?!" Hiro said as that certainly was surprising. "If that's the case, we should just storm the place and take them all down."

"Calm down. We have yet to locate them and we're not exactly sure what's going on." Toshiro said. "We don't even know how many arrancars there could be."

"We also can't ignore the fact that there's a greater power and a greater intelligence behind this." Manana said. "There's still much about this that we don't know about."

"Rangiku and I will return to the Soul Society." Toshiro said as he stood up. "We should inform the other captains about this if we are to take action."

"Good idea. If the arrancars are using a base here in the World of the Living, we have to be looking at the possibility of an invasion in process." Conor said.

"I'll have three lieutenants remain here to aid Hiro if they attack again." Toshiro said.

"Hold on. Did you say "three" lieutenants and one is not Rangiku?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes. You mean you aren't aware yet?" Rangiku said. "Daigo recently became lieutenant himself." Hiro wasn't aware, but when he stopped to think about it, he realized that Daigo did had a lieutenant badge around his arm when he revealed his soul reaper powers came back.

"We better get going, Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku said.

"We'll leave things to you, but don't do anything foolish." Toshiro told Hiro as the two of them left.

"I'm going to get the others and we can come up with a plan." Hiro said and Conor agreed to it.

…..

Arracue

Arracue was sitting in a chair and helping himself to a cup of tea. He heard his door open and close and saw one of his followers standing there. This one was a male arrancar with spikey black hair and wore a white sports-like top with tighter pants. Fragments of his mask is what frames his face.

"Arracue, everything is set in Hueco Mundo. We wait your orders."

"Thank you, Vincen." Arracue said. "Though, I believe we should wait for just a while."

"How come?" Vincen asked.

"Are you planning to wait for Maruru's recovery?" Another arrancar entered the room. This one was a female arrancar. She was a dark brunette with her hair in a bun with a couple pins in it. She wore a cloak over her shoulders and appeared to have a white dress underneath with long sleeves and gloves. She also had a black stripe running at the edge. She had a green tear-shaped mark under her right eye and her mask looked like a flower above her left.

"Sien. I take it Maruru's recovery went well?" Arracue said.

"Indeed. Sorry, but I overheard you talking and felt it was okay to step in to share about his recovery." Sien said. "Although, Monoria got what she intended. It's highly unlikely that he will ever speak again."

"Very well, but that isn't what I was referring to." Arracue said and the other two were confused by what he was referring to. "I have a sneaky suspicion that things are about to get interesting around here."

…

Kimune

Hiro and his friends gathered like Conor wanted them to. Hiro already informed them about what they have come up with and some it was quite a surprise.

"Arrancars hiding out here in the World of the Living?" Ashiru said. "How could they have hidden out here without the Soul Society detecting anything?"

"They must be using a cloak or something like that to keep them hidden." Enru said. "It certainly doesn't help that they can adjust their spiritual pressure."

"This is all kinds of freaky." Sonya said.

"If all that really is the case, how are we going to find them?" Daphne said.

"That part is already taken care of." Conor said as he was writing on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I know. It's a kido spell used for tracking. This is sure to help us find them if they truly are hiding in this world." Daigo said.

"Hearts of the south, eyes of the north, fingertips of the west, heels of the east, gather holding winds, scatter sweeping the rains. Bakudo #58: Kakushitsuijaku!" Conor slammed his hands on the ground and he was doing some searching. "Thirty-one. Fifty-seven. Forty-eight. Twenty-four."

"What's he rambling about?" Hiro said.

"Coordinates. Longitude and latitude. He's trying to get the coordinates if the arrancars really are here." Enru said. Conor kept searching until it felt like he hit a steel wall and knocked him back and stopped the spell.

"Are you okay?" Manana asked.

"Did you find them?" Hiro said.

"Not exactly, but I did find something." Conor said. "Enru might have been right. They must be using some sort of barrier to keep themselves hidden."

"You found a barrier? Wherever that barrier is, it has to be where they're hiding out." Daigo said. "What were the coordinates?"

"I know where it was. It's in the Korin Estate." Conor said.

"Korin Estate?!" Daphne said. "That's a secluded area. It's like part of a park."

"I know that area too. Isn't there suppose to be some old and abandon mansion in the area?" Hiro said.

"That's got to be the place. We better investigate." Daigo said.

"Lucas, do you feel well enough for a fight?" Hiro said.

"I am." Lucas said. All of them were heading out to see that area.

"Sonya, wait." Manana said and got her to stop. "You're really going? You weren't suppose to come with us to the Soul Society. You can't fight much."

"I know that." Sonya said, but it didn't seem to bother her. "It's just that if I can help Hiro in anyway, I want to stay as close to him as I can." Sonya wanted to go and that's what she's doing as she hurried over to catch the others.

…

Korin Estate

Hiro and the others arrived to the front gate. All of them were a little anxious to go inside, but if the arrancars are truly hiding out on the other side of those doors, they have to go in.

"You all ready?" Hiro said and all of them were. They jumped over the gate so they could all get inside.

"A little help." Sonya said as she had trouble climbing.

"I've got you." Hiro said as he held out his hand and helped her over. All of them treaded carefully through the area so they don't get caught.

"So where is this mansion?" Ashiru asked.

"It should be just ahead." Hiro said. All of them kept walking until they saw the mansion in sight. All of them ducked behind some bushes to avoid being seen.

"Can any of you sense anything?" Ami asked. Enru tried to sense in the mansion.

"Yeah. It's hard to say how many of them are there." Enru said. "They're spiritual pressures aren't that strong, but that's probably just because they're hardly exerting any."

"Hold on. I actually know this place." Ami said.

"You have?" Hiro questioned.

"My show was planning to use this place as a location." Ami said. "I memorized the layout of this place so I can guide us through."

"That might be helpful. So let's storm the place." Hiro said as he was ready to take action.

"Hold it. We all can't go charging in. We have yet to know the full extent of who we're up against." Daigo said. "Half of us should wait out here for backup or in the need of assistance for those who go inside."

"I guess you're right. Ami, since you know the layout, you're coming with me. Daigo and Ashiru, you'll come too. The rest of you stay out here." Hiro said.

"Hang on. Who put you in charge?" Ashiru said. "There are three lieutenants here so we outrank you."

"Yeah, but you lost to me." Hiro said.

"Shut up, both of you. Let's just go. We better move quickly to avoid detection." Daigo said. All of them settled with the plan and the four of them ran towards the building. However, they were already spotted. Arracue saw them through his window.

"So that's the substitute soul reaper. I knew things would get interesting around here." Arracue said. "Time to see what this substitute soul reaper is all about."

To Be Continued….


	49. Rematch of Black and White

Hiro and the others may have found where the arrancars might have been hiding, but they had to be on guard. Hiro, Daigo, Ami, and Ashiru were able to get in the abandon mansion. Ami knew the layout of the place and led the way.

"Okay, Ami. Where are we heading exactly?" Hiro said as they ran through the halls of the mansion.

"There should be a large room up ahead." Ami said. All of them saw a doorway in front of them and went through it. They were inside a room with a staircase in front of them and it split in two directions.

"Anyone see anything?" Daigo said. All of them looked around, but they all soon felt such intense spiritual pressure all around them. It was too much for Ami to stand up and she dropped to her knees.

"Ami!" Ashiru said out of concern and helped her stand up.

"What's with all this spiritual pressure?" Daigo said.

"Hello there." All of them looked in front of them to see someone walking down the stairs and they met Arracue. All of them could feel his spiritual pressure and it was so powerful. "Welcome to y lovely home away from home."

"Unreal! His spiritual pressure is as strong as a captain's." Daigo said.

"No joke. This guy might give Kenpachi a challenge." Hiro said.

"Guys. We've got other problems." Ashiru said. All of them looked on the balconies with other arrancars up there. Two of them were Sien and Vincen. There were four others as well. One was completely covered in a white cloak and no one could see any features. The other three were male. One had dark green hair that combed all the way to the left with his mask fragment his right eye and his left covered by his bangs in a tighter version of an arrancar outfit. One had short brown hair with a zigzag line down his top with a loincloth. His mask fragment was over his mouth with sharp teeth. The last one had shaggy black hair with his top opened up and the sleeves stopping at his forearms with a high collar. His mask fragments hang on the sides of his face and had purple lines under his eyes. Hanz also appeared right in front of the group.

"So you came." Hanz said.

"You!" Hiro said as he looked ready to fight him.

"How many are there?" Ami asked.

"Including the two from last time, I count ten." Daigo said and turned to Arracue. "However, none of them appear to be as powerful as he is."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked.

"My name is Arracue. Arracue Kulamatarin. I happen to be the leader of this little group here."

"It would seem that they are using this place as a base." Daigo said. "We came here to find out why you arrancars are using this place to hide out in the World of the Living. What business do you all have here?"

"I don't see the need to tell you anything." Arracue said.

"You're going to give us answers." Hiro said as he pointed his sword at him. "I don't really have a lot of patience."

"I take it you're the substitute soul reaper I heard about." Arracue said. "Hanz wasn't impressed from the last time you two faced each other. I'm actually glad I get to see your abilities to judge for myself."

"You want to see what I can do?" Hiro said. "How about you come down here and see for yourself?"

"Hiro, don't encourage him." Daigo said. "We're clearly outnumbered and outmatched. I can sense that each one of these arrancars is as powerful as a captain. Taking them all on would be disastrous."

"Didn't stop me when I went to the Soul Society to save you." Hiro said.

"I won't let you near him." Hanz said as he stepped forward. "If you wish to face Arracue, you must first get past me and I won't allow that."

"Fine with me. I owe you one for the beating you gave me." Hiro said.

"Hiro, are you this stupid? We can't fight them all by ourselves." Daigo said.

"Not to worry." Arracue said. "I might be an arrancar, but I'm not one without sense of chivalry and honor. We'll leave this fight specifically one-on-one."

"An arrancar fighting with honor? That's surely something." Daigo said as he refused to believe they would actually do such a thing.

"Daigo, I think we should leave this to Hiro." Ashiru said. "Just look at Ami." Daigo turned around and saw she was trembling as Ashiru tried to help her stay up. "She can't handle all this spiritual pressure. It's crushing her. We need to get her out of here. Besides, two of those arrancars aren't here and that can't be a good thing."

"I suppose you're right." Daigo said. "Hiro, you better be careful. Do not underestimate your opponent."

"I'll be fine. Just get Ami out of here before something breaks." Hiro said. Ashiru and Daigo helped Ami out of the room and that left Hiro all alone to face these monsters.

"You certainly are a fool." Hanz said. "You turned away your reinforcements and desire to fight alone? I guess you really aren't something special."

"I have had just about enough of all your talking." Hiro said and took his position to fight. "I'm taking each one of you down. Beginning with you!" He leaped right at Hanz. "Your leader is next." He swung his sword at Hanz, but Hanz jumped backwards and avoided the attack.

"Perhaps I should have just finished you when I had the chance." Hanz said and vanished with Sonido and appeared right behind. "Say your prayers because this is where you die." He was aiming to stab his bare hand through him, but Hiro was able to use Flash Step and avoid the attack. Hiro turned around and swung his zanpakuto. It seemed like Hanz avoided it, but that's wrong. Hanz had a small tear and a cut in his chest with blood just trickling.

"I'm not falling for the same tricks. I think I've seen the pattern of your attacks from our last fight." Hiro said.

"So it would seem." Hanz said as he was starting to think he'll have to take this serious. Hanz reached for his sword and pulled it out.

"So you're pulling out your sword. You didn't do that last time." Hiro said.

"I was testing you last time. This time, I'm aiming to take you down as quickly as possible." Hanz said. This is the rematch Hiro has been waiting for and he isn't going to let it slide.

…..

Outside

The others all waited outside to see if Hiro and the others might need their help. So far, they have no idea of what's going on in there, but the quietness was making them all anxious.

"I don't think I can just sit here anymore." Sonya said. "We should have heard something by now, but it's far too quiet."

"No. If we go in, we could end up risking them." Enru said.

"Let's just give them another ten minutes." Daphne said.

"I don't think we'll have that much time." Lucas said as he sensed something and they all began to sense it too. All of them turned around and saw Monoria and Maruru behind them, but Maruru had bandages around his neck and mouth.

"You all aren't suppose to be here." Monoria said. "You were fools for coming here. Don't you agree, Maruru?" Maruru knew she was taunting him since he could no longer speak and she was loving it. "That's right. The sweet sound of silence." All of them got ready to fight because that's the only way they might survive.

….

Hiro

Hiro and Hanz had their swords collide and you could feel the collision of spiritual pressures. It seemed like they were more even in this fight. Both of them pushed the other back and they were keeping their guards up.

"Perhaps I was mistaken about your battling capabilities." Hanz said.

"Just you wait." Hiro said as he was sounding confident.

"Don't let it go to your head." Hanz said as he flew right at Hiro and swung his sword, but Hiro moved to the side and thought he was safe, but he saw Hanz point his spare hand at him. The next thing Hiro knew was that Hiro got hit by something and it was a hard hit as he crashed through the wall. "You still can't beat me." Hiro pulled himself out of the wall and was coughing out some dust.

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

"Bala. Cero." Hanz said. "Those are two techniques of attacks that arrancars can use. Even hollows of the menos-level can use them. They're power varies depending on one's spirit energy. A cero is more powerful, but a bala is much faster. What I just hit you with was a bala."

"Thanks for the lesson." Hiro said with a tone saying he didn't care.

"Just admit defeat. There's no way you can beat me." Hanz said.

"Not my style." Hiro said. Arracue was paying very close attention in this fight.

'This soul reaper certainly can hold his own, but he has yet to land a decisive blow against Hanz.' Arracue thought. Hiro was doing his best, but he still had nine other arrancars to deal even if he does defeat Hanz.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there?" Hanz said. Hiro answered the question with Flash Step. Hanz looked to his right and saw him reemerged. He could also feel Hiro building up some of his spirit energy as he held up his sword to attack.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro swung his sword down and used his attack as spirit energy traveled from the sword and right at Hanz. Hanz held up his sword and tried to block the attack, but there was a lot of force behind it. Hanz noticed that if he move, Arracue was going to take the attack and he wasn't going to allow it as he did his best. He diverted the attack away just enough for it to slide past Arracue and tear through the building. "Come on! I was aiming to take you both out with that."

"I will not allow such a petty attack like that to even touch Arracue." Hanz said.

"That's enough, Hanz." Arracue said as he stepped down the stairs. Having him come closer allowed Hiro to feel more of his power and felt so dark and heavy. "I've seen all I needed to see, but I want the chance to face him myself."

To Be Continued…..


	50. Darkening in Fighting Spirit

Hiro and his friends were able to track the arrancars down, but they already ran into some trouble. On the outside, Enru, Lucas, Sonya, and Daphne ran into trouble by Maruru and Monoria. Lucas slid against the ground as he was pushed back by an attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Monoria said. Daphne helped him out as she jumped in the air and fired from her crossbow, but Monoria deflected each of her arrows.

"So this is the kind of power an arrancar can possess. Interesting." Daphne said as she saw some similarities between them and soul reapers. Maruru swung his sword down, but Enru was able to block the attack.

"You appeared to be injured." Enru said. "That would explain why you're attacks aren't all that powerful. You haven't fully recovered." Maruru wanted to speak, but his bandages and injury was preventing him from doing that. Enru jumped back and tried to restraint him. "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" Enru generated a rod and tossed it at Maruru as it multiplied, but Maruru used Sonido to avoid the attack. Enru charged where Maruru reappeared and the two of the clashed their swords again. Meanwhile, Sonya stayed back behind a tree as she watched her friends fight.

'I hope Hiro and the others are doing well inside.' Sonya thought.

….

Hiro

When the others went inside, they were faced with Arracue and his followers. Daigo, Ami, and Ashiru retreated for Ami's own good and that left Hiro alone. Hiro was in the middle of fighting Hanz, but Arracue decided to step in. Hiro got a little anxious because he could hold his own against Hanz, but Arracue is a lot stronger.

"Arracue, you don't have to do this." Hanz said as Arracue walked down and stood next to him. "I can handle him."

"There's no need." Arracue said. "I'm interested to see what a human with soul reaper powers can do. I've heard rumors of how powerful one was and I want to see if this one can really measure up. The only way to know for certain is if I fight him myself."

"You really want to see how powerful I am?" Hiro said. "I'm more than happy to give you a demonstration." Hiro flew right at Arracue to slice him down, but Arracue held up his arm and was able to block it so easily and there was not a cut or anything. "Come on! Why didn't that work? I was able to cut Hanz just now. I'm steadily raising my spiritual pressure like I did when I fought Kenpachi. So how come my sword won't cut?"

"Don't sound too hard on yourself." Arracue said and drove his leg into Hiro's gut and sent him flying across the room and right into a wall. "We arrancar's have bodies that are hard as iron depending on our spiritual pressure. Raising your own to try and slice us down is a good idea, but it would seem that I greatly have you outclassed."

"Don't be so sure." Hiro said as he got back up.

"You're a tough one. I'll give you that much." Arracue said.

"From what you just said, it sounds like you can be cut." Hiro said. "I just need to get a hang of how things are in this fight. I've beaten the odds before and I surely will again."

"The fool. Does he honestly think he can win?" Hanz said.

"Let the fool dream." Arracue said.

"Don't count me out!" Hiro shouted as he flew at him. He tried slashing and slicing against Arracue as hard and as fast as he could, but it didn't seem like Arracue was bothered by it at all. 'I can beat him. I know I can.' Hiro kept telling himself as he kept attacking. Arracue held up his hand and shoved Hiro back. It was too much force for Hiro as he slid on his back. "Damn."

"You certainly have a lot of spunk, but it's clear that you can't beat me." Arracue said. "Why is it that most beings don't know when they're beaten no matter how many times they're shoved to the ground?"

"Can't speak for others." Hiro said as he got back on his feet. "For me, I just keep going. I don't care how much more powerful the enemy is."

"What a stubborn soul reaper." Vincen said.

"He's part human. Human beings never really think logically." Sien said.

"Looks like I have to step it up." Hiro said and held his sword as he was ready to release his bankai. Hiro was ready to go, but Arracue appeared right in front of Hiro.

"Pulling out your trump card?" Arracue questioned. He placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro felt so overwhelmed. It was like all his strength vanished away and he was standing in front of an all-powerful being standing by a pitch-dark void. "I'll just have to show you just how outmatched you are." Hiro felt like he could no longer move and that wasn't good for him.

…..

Outside

They all continued to fight off against the hollows. Lucas launched some spirit energy from his legs, but Monoria was able to easily deflect it. Daphne kept disappearing and reappearing as fast as she could around Monoria and fired her arrows. Monoria saw the attacks coming and moved as fast as she could to dodge or deflect all the arrows. Daphne reappeared next to Lucas after she was finish analyzing her opponent.

"She's highly skilled." Daphne said.

"No kidding. I can barely get a hit in." Lucas said.

"Oh no." Sonya said as she saw the struggle the two of them were having. "Are the rest of them as powerful as she is?" She looked to see how Enru was doing. Both he and Maruru were moving so fast that it was hard to keep up with both of them. Both of them stopped in midair to catch their breath.

"Your skills are impressive, but I will not lose to you." Enru said. Maruru was getting irritated with Enru. He looked around for something that could give him an edge, but he noticed how Sonya was just staying on the sidelines and that gave him an idea. 'I don't like that look in his eyes. What was he looking at?' Enru thought. Maruru acted as he used Sonido, but he appeared below Enru and was heading for Sonya. "Sonya!"

"Huh?" Sonya looked up and saw Maruru was heading right for her and she wasn't going to get out of the way in time. She thought she was done for, but Daigo appeared and intercepted the attack.

"Attacking an innocent bystander? You're weak for such a tactic." Daigo said and pushed Maruru back. Sony noticed Ashiru holding up Ami as they showed up.

"Ami? Ami, what's wrong?" Sonya asked.

"She's fine. Right?" Ashiru said.

"Yeah." Ami said as she no longer felt all the spiritual pressure crushing her. "I'm starting to feel a lot better now."

"Where's Hiro?" Daphne asked.

"Still inside. We had to pullback for Ami's own good and we had a feeling these two were somewhere." Ashiru said.

"So he stayed back to fight? Why am I not surprised?" Daphne said, but she couldn't talk about it more as Monoria slammed her foot against her and knocked her down.

"You should know better than to let your guard down with the enemy close." Monoria said. Lucas tried to kick her with some power flowing from his leg, but she jumped and avoided the attack. She drove her own foot under his face and knocked him down and it was hard for him to get back up.

"Damn. These arrancars just don't know when to light up." Ashiru said.

"Correct." Monoria said as she was held out a fist. "We fight until the enemy is dead. That's how battles work. Its way we were taught as we struggled for survival in Hueco Mundo." Ashiru knew she was going to attack as he reached for his sword, but Ami could already sense an attack.

"Ashiru, move!" Ami said as she pushed him out of the way, but she got hit so hard from an attack that was practically invisible.

"Ami!" Ashiru shouted. He ran towards her and saw the attack drew some blood that was staining her clothes. "What did she do? I didn't even see the attack coming."

"Impressive, I must admit. She actually sensed my bala attack." Monoria said. "That human has some amazing spiritual power."

"Ami! Ami!" Ashiru shouted, but she wasn't responding. "Damn. She needs some help."

"We'll have to go back for Hiro and get out of here. They're more than we can handle." Daigo said as things weren't looking good for them. It got worse as Hiro burst through the mansion and he grinded against the ground stopping near them.

"Hiro!" Sonya shouted as she ran to him. "Hiro! Please tell me you're not hurt."

"I'm fine." Hiro said as he was able to get back up.

"What happened?" Daigo asked.

"He did." Hiro said. All of them looked to the mansion and saw Arracue standing where Hiro came crashing out of.

"We have to pullback. We're clearly outmatched here." Enru said.

"Hiro, I know you want to stay and fight, but Enru's right." Daigo said. "Ami needs medical treatment and these arrancars have proven to be a challenge." Hiro hated the idea of retreating, but he isn't going to place his hands at risk.

"Fine." Hiro said. Hiro and the others managed to get back on their feet and retreated with Ashiru carrying Ami. As they were leaving, Hiro looked back to Arracue and when he did, he felt a form of emptiness inside him.

"You're not leaving." Monoria said as he and Maruru were about to go after them.

"Leave them." Arracue said and the two stayed where they were.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Monoria said.

"No. If this Hiro isn't one to surrender, he and his associates will return." Arracue said. "They'll surely alert the rest of the Soul Society. It's more fun to have a challenge."

"But isn't that risking the ruining of everything you've worked for?" Monoria asked.

"Perhaps, but nothing ever comes easy." Arracue said. "It will just make it feel like I've truly earned it when it all comes together."

…..

The Soul Society

"So arrancars are hiding out in the World of the Living?" Shunsui questioned. Toshiro returned successfully and he just finished informing Shunsui about everything he heard.

"That is correct." Toshiro said.

"This is rather strange." Nanao said. "Why would arrancars take refuge in the World of the Living?"

"This raises another concern I have." Toshiro said. "Do you remember one of Sosuke Aizen's subordinates? She was one of his highly ranked arrancars in the group known as the Espada."

"Yes. You're referring to the only female among that group from what I heard." Shunsui said. "Tier Harribel. For an arrancar, she did had quite the body." That remark ended up with him getting hit in the head by Nanao.

"Head Captain, you must restrain yourself from such remarks." Nanao said. "Go ahead, Captain Hitsuguya. What has you so concerned that makes you think of her?"

"When the battle with Sosuke Aizen ended all those years ago, I was told that she ended up ruling over Hueco Mundo." Toshiro said. "We have to believe that either she's the one who is responsible or that this is a sign of rebellion taking place in Hueco Mundo?" Which is it? Rebellion or domination of the World of the Living? Answers will soon be coming.

To Be Continued…..


	51. Hiro's Doubts, Fear of Fear

Hiro and the others had no choice, but to retreat from Arracue and his group. They all retreated back to Kimune and were recovering some of their injuries. The worst who had it was Ami and she was still unconscious. As she rested, Ashiru stood over and watched her for he was very concerned about her. That was just about when Enru entered the room.

"Everyone else has gathered. We need to discuss a plan." Enru said.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Ashiru said, but it didn't sound like he meant it. Enru could tell he was concerned about Ami.

"Conor said she's going to be fine. She's alive and that's what should matter." Enru said. "Why do you seem so concerned about her? You haven't really gotten to know her so well."

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Ashiru said. "When I met her at the Soul Society, I got this familiar sensation from just looking at her. I don't know why, but when I look at her, it makes me think of….Minarin." Enru knew that was a hard subject on Ashiru ever since his fiancé died.

"I'll give you a few more minutes." Enru said as he was about to leave.

"No. You're right. I should focus on the mission." Ashiru said as he got back on his feet, but he does plan to avenge Ami. All of them, in casual clothes, went into the bistro area to talk about what happened at the mansion.

"So there's about ten of them." Manana said. "I highly doubt it's much of a coincidence there are that many of them."

"You think this has to do with old group: Espada?" Conor said.

"The who?" Hiro questioned.

"It took place a little over ten years ago." Conor said. "There was once an extremely powerful soul reaper who betrayed the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was known as Sosuke Aizen. He even had a small army of arrancar to serve him. The Espada was an elite group of ten arrancas."

"Just like how there are ten of them." Daigo said as he was beginning to think it was more than convenient.

"So what? That doesn't have much to do with right now." Hiro said as there was one of them that kept haunting him. "That Arracue guy really is something." Everyone was getting a little concerned about Hiro.

"Hiro, be honest. Does he scare you?" Conor said.

"No. It's not that." Hiro said.

"Yeah right!" Neko said as he jumped right on his head. "He's got you so scared that he might make you wet your pants." Hiro got annoyed as he reached up and grabbed Neko off his head.

"What are you even doing here?" Hiro said.

"Hiro, we need to focus on defeating Arracue. So Neko's going to be you in your civilian life." Daigo said.

"Yeah. See? I can be helpful. I'm not afraid." Neko said.

"I'm not afraid!" Hiro shouted as he tossed Neko to the wall. He might be claiming it, but everyone else was thinking differently.

"Hello in there!" They heard someone calling outside.

"That voice…" Enru said as he knew seemed to have known it.

"It can't be!" Ashiru said. All of them were surprised as they saw the door open and saw it Takarin was there.

"Yo! You all miss me?" Takarin said.

"Takarin!?" Daigo said.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne said.

"I heard all three of my boys came to the World of the Living. With a little help from that Rukia captain, I was able to get here myself." Takarin said.

"Sorry, but we're not here on vacation." Ashiru said.

"I know." Takarin said. "She told me there was some sort of trouble that I need to help out. So what's going on exactly?" All them took a moment and explained to Takarin what was going on. "That's some pretty hefty stuff."

"And yet we have no idea what they're planning." Daphne said.

"Even Hiro seems to be scared of these guys." Lucas said.

"I'm not!" Hiro said.

"You're acting like you're down in the dumps and it's not like you." Neko said. "If you're not scared of this guy, what could the problem be?" Hiro wasn't answering and that surely wasn't helping him.

"Sounds like you just need a little discipline to get back out there." Takarin said as he grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled Hiro out of his seat. "Get out of your gigai and let's do this."

"This isn't a gigai you idiot. This is my actual body." Hiro said, but Takarin seemed confused.

"You mean you don't know." Sonya said.

"Hiro's part human. His mother is a human and apparently his father was a soul reaper." Daphne said.

"What?! Everyone knew, but me?!" Takarin said and it seemed like it. It bothered him, but he shook off. "My point still stands. Get out of it and become a soul reaper."

"I've got this." Daigo said as he used his glove and shoved Hiro's soul out of his body.

"Hey! Quit ganging up on me!" Hiro said.

"You're acting like a coward and you need a good smacking." Takarin said as he shoved him.

"I think I'll help with that." Ashiru said as he followed them. Takarin brought Hiro downstairs in Conor's underground area so the two of them were ready to get Hiro into shape.

"This is stupid. I don't need a lecture." Hiro said.

"Cowards don't get lectures. They get disciplined." Takarin said.

"I'm not a coward!" Hiro said as he was getting agitated.

"You're right. A spineless wimp seems more appropriate." Ashiru said.

"Watch it." Hiro said.

"There's only one way to get through you. We just need you to get back in the action." Ashiru said and held out his sword.

"You're joking. You want to get beaten to the ground by me again?" Hiro said.

"That's assuming a coward can really beat Ashiru." Takarin said. Hiro kept getting annoyed by them and couldn't wait to shut them up.

"That's it. You're asking for it." Hiro said and pulled out his sword to attack.

…

The Soul Society

Rukia was staring up at the night sky in the Soul Society at her home. She was alerted of what was going on and seemed a little concerned.

"Mom!" Ichika called. "You should be getting ready to go bed like me, right? Isn't it getting late?"

"You're right. Go on inside, Ichika. I'll be in a moment." Rukia said and Ichika went back inside.

"Is there something bothering you?" She looked across the yard and saw her brother coming her way.

"Byakuya? No. I'm just doing some thinking is all." Rukia said. "I heard about the arrancars that are among those in the World of the Living, in the town that the new substitute soul reaper, Hiro Hashiru, lives in. It's just having me think of the battle we phased against Aizen. Some of us barely survived."

"Do not cling to the past." Byakuya said. "That battle has been long over. We have to look ahead to the battle we're facing now." Rukia could see it in his eyes that Byakuya had no hint of worry or concern.

"I guess you're right." Rukia said with a smile. "Compare to back then, perhaps we don't have much to worry about."

….

Hiro

"Ryukiba!" Ashiru called out as he tried to slice down on Hiro, but Hiro blocks the attacks. The impact of the last one had Hiro slide back.

"Is that all, Hiro? You really are scared if you're too afraid to fight back." Takarin said.

"Shut up! I'm not scared!" Hiro said.

"Yes you are." Ashiru said. "Don't try to hide it. If you're not scared, tell us what the problem is." Everyone hanged back and watched for all of them were concerned about Hiro. They've been going at it like this for hours, but Hiro isn't budging.

"I'm not scared. You wouldn't get it." Hiro said.

"Sounds like excuses!" Ashiru said as he went to attack him again. Ashiru slammed his blade against Hiro, but Hiro was able to hold it back.

"You're a coward." Takarin said. "So what if the enemy is stronger than you. That didn't stop you from when you fought the captains."

"He's right and if fear isn't your problem, what is?" Ashiru said.

"Just shut up!" Hiro shouted and pushed Ashiru off him. "You guys can't possibly understand how I'm feeling. This is a waste of time. I'm out of here." Hiro turned away and ignored them.

"Hiro, wait." Sonya said as she raced over to him. "We're all just worried. We want to help, but we can't if you won't tell us the problem." Sonya was trying to get to him. Hiro would have ignored it, but he could never really get mad at Sonya.

"He made me feel powerless. No one has ever made me feel that way before." Hiro said and everyone was all ears. "Normally I wouldn't care if my opponent was stronger than me. When I fought guys like Kenpachi, Rukia, or Shunsui, I knew they were stronger than me. Even if I had a little power compared to them, I still would fight. It's different with Arracue. When he placed his hand on me, it was as if all my strength was gone. It all just vanished. No one has ever made me feel like that before and until you guys get that feeling, you can't understand how I'm feeling."

"You're right." Daigo said. "We can't, but someone can and you're holding him." Hiro was confused until he saw he was talking about his zanpakuto.

"Dakunaito?" Hiro said.

"We soul reapers are able to communicate with our zanpakuto. They know what we know and feel." Daigo said. "If that's what's really going on with you, your Zanpakuto can help. Just put yourself in a meditative stance and concentrate." Hiro thought it would be stupid, but he does need to get over this feeling if he's going to fight Arracue again.

"Fine." Hiro said as he dropped to sit on the ground. Hiro meditated and tried to get in contact with his zanpakuto. He didn't think it was working until he felt air blowing up. "Huh?" Hiro opened his eyes and saw he was falling out of the sky. He freaked and tried to stop himself until he crashed front first on one of the platforms. "I've got to work on those landings." He heard someone walk towards him and looked up to be met with Dakunaito.

"So you came here on your own this time." Dakunaito said.

"Yeah." Hiro said as he sat back up. "Daigo says you might be able to help me."

"Yes. I know of this Arracue." Dakunaito said. "He is a formidable foe. His power is overwhelming, but he is still a hollow and a soul reaper must defeat all hollows."

"I get that, but he made me feel something I haven't felt before." Hiro said. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

"You grow stronger." Dakunaito said. "When faced with a powerful opponent you feel you can't beat, you grow stronger until you know you can win. A knight must fight until their death."

"But how do I stop this feeling from coming back?" Hiro said.

"Arracue is just another enemy that must be beaten." Dakunaito said. "There is no battle without someone having weaknesses and limits. You must move past your own and know your enemy's. Knowing that he is not invincible and that he can be beaten is all you have to remember. You were able to triumph over the captains. This will be no different." Hiro thought of how he fought against every enemy he went up against and how he won each of his battles. Hiro had no reason for doubts or any of that. Arracue is just another enemy. Hiro left his inner world and was back with the others where they were all waiting for him.

"Did it work?" Daphne asked.

"Are you, you again or are you still afraid?" Takarin asked.

"Oh shut up!" Hiro said as he hit him and Ashiru. "That's for all the garbage you two were giving me." Ashiru felt that hit and was glad about it.

"Yep. He's him again." Ashiru said. Hiro stomped down and got their attention and he didn't look happy at all.

"Let me make one thing clear. If you ever call me a coward again, I'm not going to hesitate to kill you." Hiro said acting like a real menace.

"Uh oh. He's him again." Ashiru said as he was thinking it was a bad thing.

"You two will be at the top of my list….after Arracue." Hiro said as he felt ready to take him on again.

To Be Continued...


	52. The Hollow's World

Hiro feels like himself again and ready for action. He's no longer feeling overwhelmed by Arracue's dark power. He continued to train and he felt ready this time. Sonya stayed underground to keep an eye on him.

"Have you been up all night?" Sonya turned around to see Daphne walking up to her.

"Hey, Daphne. I was still concerned about Hiro." Sonya said. "It looks like he's back to normal. I just hope he's ready to face this enemy."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Daphne said. "Hiro's too stubborn that he doesn't know when to quit. Speaking of which, we should get going. Hiro!" She called and got his attention. "Everyone else is ready to go. What about you?"

"Yeah. I'm all set." Hiro said. "Arracue might have gotten the better of me before, but not this time." All of them went outside and were ready to head out. Hiro also let Neko in his body to prevent it look like he ever left.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Conor said.

"Yeah. We have to act soon or who knows what Arracue will do." Hiro said. "Takarin, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I hate to make my visit short, but I don't think I would actually be much help against guys like this." Takarin said. "I'll think I'll just head on home."

"Then what was the point of you even coming?" Lucas asked, but Takarin seemed embarrassed before he said anything

"Well….there was trouble last time with Daigo, Ashiru, and Enru…..and, well….." Takarin wasn't really sure what to say, but Daphne was able to figure it out.

"I get it. You came here based on the feelings of a worried parent." Daphne said.

"Shut up." Takarin said as he was acting like that wasn't the case.

"Sonya, I think it might be best if you stay here as well." Hiro said.

"You don't want me to come?" Sonya questioned.

"I think Ami would want a friend close by for when she wakes up." Hiro said. "Besides, I can't really trust Neko to be left alone with Ami."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Neko said. Sonya wanted to go, but she could see what Hiro was talking about and didn't want to be a burden to him.

"Okay. Just promise that you'll come back." Sonya said. Hiro nodded his head in agreement and turned to those who were going.

"You guys all set?" Hiro asked and all of them were. "This time, we're bringing them down." All of them were set and they weren't planning on losing to them again.

…

The Arrancars

Arracue stood in front of a doorway and he seemed to be happy about something. Two of his arrancars, the one with brown hair and sharp teeth for a mask and the one with black hair and had mask fragments on the side of his face.

"Everything is set, Arracue. We're just waiting on the enemy's return." The one with black hair said.

"Thank you, Sartauro." Arracue said. "I take it you know what needs to be done. Cocallo, are you prepared yourself?"

"Yes, Arracue." Cocallo said.

"Good. We'll have them right where we want them soon enough." Arracue said.

…

Hiro

Hiro and the others have arrived back at the mansion and it looked the same as they left it. What's different is that they don't really sense any spiritual pressure being exerted out from any of the arrancars.

"This is the place, but I don't sense those creeps anywhere." Hiro said.

"Just keep your guard up." Enru said.

"Enru's right. They can easily be masking all their spiritual pressure." Ashiru said. "They could attack from anywhere. So don't you think we need a plan?"

"Ashiru's right. We can't just charge in there without a plan." Daphne said. "We're outnumbered with it being six against ten. Each one of those arrancars are incredibly powerful."

"The only plan I need is go in there and take Arracue, Hanz, and all of them down." Hiro said.

"That's a pretty bold plan." All off them looked to the trees and spotted Vincen was there. "Of course, you don't truly stand a chance."

"That's one of the arrancars we saw the other day." Daigo recognized.

"My name is Vincen Von Chileafer. I'm a little surprised that you would actually come back despite how powerless you are compared to Arracue. Some of us do believe he made a mistake of not killing you, but Arracue does like to have a challenge."

"Does he?" Hiro said as he reached for his sword. "I'll give him a challenge." Hiro flew up to him and was going to strike him down, but his sword passed right through Vincent when Hiro pulled it out and he vanished. "What? An afterimage?"

"Where'd he go?" Daigo said, but he felt something hit against him and knocked him down with Vincen appearing behind him.

"Too slow." Vincen said.

"I got him!" Lucas said as he activated his powers. Lucas gave himself a boost and was going to attack, but Vincen disappeared again and Lucas felt something kicked him in the back.

"Oh man. This guy is a lot faster than the others were." Ashiru said and he got knocked down himself with Vincen appearing.

"That's right. I'm probably the fastest arrancar you'll ever meet." Vincen said.

"Let's test that theory." Daphne said as she summoned her shärfer. She fired the arrows, but Vincen was moving faster than her arrows and it was hard to keep track.

"Damn. This guy is so fast. I can't keep up with him." Hiro said. Vincen avoided all of the arrows and reappeared in front of the mansion.

"If you truly wish to fight us, step inside." Vincen said and went ahead inside the building.

"Hold it." Hiro said as he and the others ran in after him. Vincen continued to move through the mansion, but he was going through the areas Hiro and the others didn't get the chance to look through. "Where's he going?"

"Probably leading us into another one of Arracue's traps." Daigo said. Vincen went in the next room and they all started to head downstairs. As soon as all of them reached the bottom, they were faced with something strange.

"What the hell? What is that?" Hiro said. On the other side of the room was what appeared to be a black rip in the air and it was large enough for them to walk through.

"Hold on. I've seen that before." Daphne said. "It actually looks that opening that Menos Grande came through. The one where Hiro and I fought before."

"Correct." Vincen said as he stepped into their view.

"What is this? We want Arracue and the rest of your creepy band." Hiro said.

"If you really want to face Arracue, you will, but you will do it on our territory." Vincen said. "This black opening behind me is called a garganta. It's a pathway between Hueco Mundo and other worlds."

"So on the other end is the home world of the hollows?" Daigo questioned.

"That's right. We left this one open because we knew you would come after us." Vincen said. "This garganta will lead you directly to a palace known as Las Noches. That is where Arracue awaits."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would we go all the way to your world to fight?" Hiro said.

"You can stay and wait for his return, but you don't know how to close a garganta." Vinen said. "No telling what kind of hollows might come through if this remains open. If you do decide to come in, you can use your spirit energy to create a path for you to get through. All you would have to do is run straight and you'll reach Las Noches soon."

"An obvious trap." Enru said.

"Perhaps, but if you do decide to go through, you have our word that no hollows will go through." Vincen said. "If you believe you can handle an infinite assault of hollows, fill free to stay. We'll be waiting." Vincen turned around and walked through the garganta.

"Come back here!" Hiro called and was about to go through.

"Hiro, stop!" Daigo said and Hiro slid to a stop.

"What is it? They made a path for us to go after them. Let's go in after them." Hiro said.

"Hiro, none of us have ever went to Hueco Mundo before." Daigo said. "We don't know what could be on the other end. Not to mention that if we go through, we might not come back. We could end up trapped there."

"If a bunch of mindless hollows can find their way from there world to our world, I'm sure we can figure it out." Hiro said.

"I'm with Daigo. It sounds like too big of a risk." Daphne said.

"But if we leave this open, hollow after hollow will come through and there'll be no end." Ashiru said.

"But why leave it open? Hollows can come and go into this world whenever they please." Enru said.

"We should still go." Hiro said. "Arracue is on the other end and who knows what he's planning. If we have a chance to go after the enemy, we should take it. We can't keep waiting around for the enemy to attack us. If we do, it could be too late for us to do anything." They all could see Hiro had a point.

"Fine, but I'm leaving a message to the Seireitei." Daigo said as he took out his phone and typed on it. "I'll be asking for assistance in returning and informing them of an opened garganta. That way, if we have no way of getting back, they can help us."

"Looks like we're all in agreement, but we have to be careful." Lucas said.

"Lucas is right. We're heading into their world, their territory." Daphne said. "There's no way of knowing what we'll be in for."

"So let's quit talking and head in. Let's go!" Hiro said as he was the first to run through the garganta. The rest of them followed after him and they all went into a world where every day is a struggle of survival. However, as soon as all of them crossed over through, someone walked up to the garganta. It was the hollow with dark green hair. His name is Civerio Menasa. He held up his hand to the garganta and had it closed.

"I can't believe they actually fell for that." Civerio said. "Enjoy your stay in Hueco Mundo. It will also be where your graves are buried."

To Be Continued….


	53. Palace of the Night

The garganta is a pathway between Hueco Mundo and other worlds. One might say it's the space between worlds. Hiro and his friends were running through that area to enter Hueco Mundo. Hiro and Enru created trails for the others to run on forged sole their spirit energy.

"Man. The place looks like it goes on forever." Hiro said. "It's just an empty black void. It's so weird."

"This is the first time I've been inside." Daigo said.

"It might be unreal, but let's try to keep our focus boys." Daphne said. She was doing things a little differently. She looked like she was riding the trail she was on.

"Hey! How are you doing that? That doesn't seem fair." Hiro complained.

"Deal with it." Daphne said. "I'm able to use this because quincies are known for their manipulation of reishi. It doesn't really seem that much different than using Hirenkyaku, a speeding technique like how you boys use."

"How about letting the rest of us get a ride?" Hiro said.

"Nope." Daphne said and pulled ahead to Hiro's annoyance.

"Daigo, can I ask you something?" Lucas asked.

"What's up?" Daigo said.

"Do you and the others really know nothing about Hueco Mundo?" Lucas asked. He was a bit anxious on what was on the other end, but he doesn't know why.

"I have heard a few things from my captain." Daigo said. "The place this is suppose to lead us to is called Las Noches. Las Noches is a palace while the rest of Hueco Mundo is a place where the moon never goes down."

"Never goes down? You mean the place is nothing, but night? There's no such thing as day in Hueco Mundo?" Hiro said.

"I suppose it makes sense. Las Noches does mean night in Spanish." Daphne said.

"We'll see it all for ourselves soon enough. It looks like the end is coming up." Enru said. All of them saw an ending coming into view. All of them gave them one more stretched and shot through the garganta. All of them landed down and it looks like they were in some sort of hallway. The hallway that is part of the palace of the night.

"Whoa! Not bad." Hiro said as the place looked a lot nicer than he thought for a place in a world he believed to be just mindless monsters. "Is this place really Las Noches?"

"Perhaps." Ashiru said. "I would have assumed they would place us right outside, but it looks like they were placed us inside. This is strange." All of them heard a noise and saw they're only way back home closed.

"There goes our only way to go back. This better be worth it Hiro." Daphne said.

"Let's hope my message to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads got through." Daigo said. "Since we're here, we better stay focus on taking down the enemy. I wonder how big this place is." Lucas placed his hand on the wall.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Enru said.

"Just a feeling I have." Lucas said. He was also getting a read on the size of the place and he was astonished by it all. "This place is massive. It's almost as if it would take days to get around the whole place. It's also complex. I can't really tell how large it is and there are so many corridors, paths, rooms, and much more."

"It's really that huge?" Ashiru said.

"We better get going then." Hiro said as he started walking. "Arracue and the rest of those arrancars are around here somewhere." All off them started to follow them until they came across an intersection in the hall and it split in six different directions.

"Now what?" Daigo said.

"Six different paths. Six of us. Obviously they want us to split up and take us on one-on-one." Enru said.

"That's crazy. Each of us individually, we're hardly a match for one of these arranars." Daphne said. "How could they have even known that there was going to be six of us?"

"I don't know, but what do we do from here? Do we split up or do we just stay together." Ashiru said.

"Did you not hear me? I'm saying it's bad for us to split." Daphne said.

"That might be, but we came here to defeat the enemy." Daigo said. "We're in uncharted territory to us. If we stick together, we're too big of a target. On top of that, if the place is as vast as Lucas say it is, it will take us forever to find Arracue. Not to mention that we have no idea who else could be here."

"Those still sound like good reasons for us to stay together." Daphne said.

"I'm actually agreeing with her." Hiro said.

"Some of us are soul reapers." Enru said. "We're trained to be soldiers. While caring and protecting others is admirable, we have to be able to handle ourselves. We'll be able to cover much more by each of us taking a different corridor."

"If we're also not able to handle situations like this on our own, we don't deserve to wield our blades." Daigo said. "This is also a matter of soul reaper pride. Daphe, as a quincy, I'm sure you would want to stand on your own as well, especially since there are so few of you left in the world." That really pulled Daphne's strings and she became convinced.

"So it looks like we're going our own ways." Lucas said.

"You going to be okay on your own?" Hiro asked.

"You don't need to worry about me." Lucas said. "I was able to handle myself pretty well in the Seireitei. I might not be a soul reaper or anything like that, but I can hold my own in a fight."

"It's agreed. We'll each take a path and face whatever is ahead of us." Daigo said. Hiro didn't like the idea he won't be able to help out his friends, but he also has faith that each one of them will make it out alive.

"Right." Hiro said as he turned towards his path. "Just one other thing. Remember that promise I gave to Sonya to come back alive? I'm passing it on to the rest of you. All of you better meet up with me and come back alive." All of them took part in that promise and chose their path. They all took down a different path and will face whatever is ahead of each of those paths.

….

Arracue

Arracue was actually using some surveillance that was in Las Noches and already became aware that Hiro and the others were here. He was also aware that they went in different directions, but nothing they've done seems to bother him.

"I'm actually amazed that they came and even more that they broke their little team apart." Arracue said as he leaned back in a throne chair. "Either way, it would have worked out. Given the circumstances, they would either have to divide and conquer or stay together for a long and enduring battle. I'm curious to see what they'll do next. Wouldn't you agree…..Tier Harribel?" Behind him was Tier Harribel, a female arrancar with short blonde hair and tanned skin. Toshiro believed she was the real one behind all this, but she's actually Arracue's prisoner for she was chained to the floor and looked beaten. All she did was glare at Arracue for she wanted him dead. "Still with the silent treatment? Oh well. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show that is to come."

…

Ashiru

Ashiru headed down the path that he chose. So far, he hasn't come across any kinds of resistance. He looked ahead and saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"What could that be?" Ashiru said as he ran ahead and he found himself outside on a bridge. "What the heck?" What he saw out there was hard for him to understand. He saw part of Las Noches was in ruin and he also saw the sky. He saw the night sky, but he also saw what look like blue sky, but it too was in ruin. The sky looked like a combo of daytime and nighttime. "What is this? I thought Hueco Mundo was everlasting night. How can there be blue sky? Is the blue sky fake? What's going on?" He wondered if this place was really Las Noches. Ashiru was careful with what he was doing, but he heard something behind him.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" The person behind him was the mysterious cloaked arrancar and she sounded female. Ashiru reached for his sword ready to defend himself, but when he turned to face his opponent, she disappeared. She reappeared on the other end of the bridge that led to a smaller palace. The doors opened up for her. "Come on in." She went inside, but Ashiru wasn't letting her escape.

"Wait!" Ashiru called out as he ran in after her. As soon as he went in, the doors closed behind him and there wasn't any light in the area.

"That's much better. We can talk in private here." The arrancar said as she stood on a platform above him. Ashiru turned to face the opponent. "Allow me to give you a proper introduction." She reached for the cloak and the clothed mask that kept her face hidden. "My name is Amari Aurnaria." She removed them both and was wearing an elegant white strapless dress with her sword carried on her side. "You might know me as someone else." Ashiru was beyond shocked to see whose face was under that piece of clothing.

"Minarin! No!" Ashiru said. After so long, thought to be dead, Ashiru has been reunited with his love, but does she still love him or has she turned away from the Soul Society and committed herself to the hollows?

To Be Continued…..


	54. Lovers Broken

Ashiru couldn't believe his eyes. Not long after arriving in Las Noches, the group goes in separate directions. However, Ashiru was alone in a dark palace and was reunited with his thought to be late fiancé: Minarin.

"Minarin?!" Ashiru said as he felt his world was turned upside-down. 'This can't be. Minarin is dead. She died right in my arms.' He thought as he remembered that painful night well. The person he believed to be Minarin jumped down from where she was standing and landed across from him.

"What's the matter, Ashiru?" Minarin said and looked and sounded so innocent. "You don't look happy to see me. I thought you would be jumping over the moon." She laughed at her own joke. With the way she laughed, the way she spoke, and could see her eyes were the same despite the darkness, Ashiru knew it was her.

'It really is Minarin!' Ashiru thought. Minarin walked over to Ashiru and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." Minarin said. The warmth of having her around him was the same as well. Ashiru was convinced it was her as he held her closely. Ashiru believed the one thing that grant his greatest happiness has returned to him. After they're little reunion, they had to talk about everything that is going on as the two sat across each other.

"So what's going on? I saw you die in my arms. How are you alive?" Ashiru said.

"I thought I was dead" Minarin said. "As I felt my life slip away that night, it seemed like the end, but something happened. That hollow that attacked that night had the ability to absorb spirit energy out of whoever it took a bite out of. It did the same thing to me, but something went wrong. Somehow, my spirit energy wasn't completely absorbed. So when Arracue turned that hollow into an arrancar, it was my mind and body that was in control. Arracue wasn't aware of who I was. So I pretended I was on his side."

"But why? If you came back to life, why didn't you return to me, to the squad?" Ashiru said.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. I knew Arracue would be up to no good. So I stayed with him until I could figure out what his goal was." Minarin said.

"I see. So what's the deal outside?" Ashiru said.

"Part of Las Noches is in ruins because of some great battles that took place during the war between arrancars, quincies, and soul reapers. Some of it is left like that while other parts are being rebuilt." Minarin said. "It's used as a reminder of the great battles that took place and for hollows and arrancars to strive harder. The blue sky you saw earlier is fake. Sosuke Aizen placed it up there for surveillance. That's why I had us move in here. I was afraid that Arracue might be able to see and hear our conversation."

"I guess that makes sense." Ashiru said. "So you stayed here so you could find a way to bring Arracue down? Do you have a plan?"

"I think so and it will help now that I know you're here." Minarin said.

"Me?"Ashiru questioned and stood on his feet. "I think you mean "us". I didn't come here alone, you know. Enru, Daigo, and a few other friends of mine all came here to bring this enemy down. We came here as a team. I can't go behind their backs."

"I understand that, but there's something I need you to do." Minarin said as she stood up. "You trust me, don't you? The two of us together will be enough to defeat Arracue." Ashiru didn't understand. Minarin walked over and pressed herself against him. "If we do this, we'll be together again."

"What do you want me to do?" Ashiru said.

"I want you to kill your friends." Minarin said and that completely surprised Ashiru. "If we have Arracue believe you're on his side, we came take him down when he doesn't expect it. It shouldn't be too hard for you. They won't expect you to turn against them."

"You want me to kill my friends?" Ashiru said. "You're not joking. No. The Minarin I know would never say something like that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and had a firm grip. "Don't you dare defile Minarin!" He shoved her away, but she was able to keep her balance. She was confused to how he was acting now. "There's no way you're really Minarin. The Minarin I knew, the woman I loved, would never say something like that whether she was joking or not. She cherished her friends and she died because she wanted to protect those she loved. Even as she took her last breath and died in my arms, she never once gave that away." A tear fell from his eye from those memories and from this fake trying to be her.

"Ashiru, what are you talking about? It really is me. Your beloved Minarin."

"Don't even say her name!" Ashiru shouted as he went from joy and confusion to rage and aggression. "Slice, Ryukiba!" He pulled out his zanpakuto and released it in his shikai. A sudden explosion of spiritual pressure traveled through Las Noches with Daigo and Enru sensing what was happening and they could feel his anger. Ashiru charged at her and swung his halberd at her, but Minarin pulled out her sword and was blocking each one of his attacks.

"You're very daring, Ashiru, killing the woman you love." Minarin said.

"Don't say that. There's no way you're Minarin!" Ashiru said as he swung horizontally at her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him and ran. "You're not getting away from me." Ashiru turned around and went after her. The imposter turned to face him and swung her sword at him, but he was able to block it.

"You're not as powerful as I remember, Ashiru." Minarin said as she changed her attitude to show her true colors. "It's no wonder you let me die." That struck a nerve with him.

"You're through!" Ashiru said as he pulled his halberd back and was about to attack as he build some spirit energy. "Dorogon'u~ingu!" He swung his halberd and unleashed his red spirit wave. Minarin held up her sword and did her best to block the attack. The force of it did cause her to fly in the air, but she was able to deflect it and land on her feet.

"Is that really the best you can do, Ashiru?" Minarin said. "I was right. You're not as strong as you were the last time I saw you. Maybe Captain Iba did make a mistake of choosing you as lieutenant."

"Say that again if you dare." Ashiru said. He may not know whose face is really behind that façade, but he wants nothing more now than to kill this person. He held out his halberd and ready his next attack. "Dorogon no Horo!" Ashiru shot out the energy blast, but she disappeared before the attack could hit. She reappeared right in front of him and was about to slice him with her sword, but Ashiru held up his halberd and tried to hold her back.

"Now I've got you!" Minarin said as she gave him a powerful kick in the gut. Ashiru rolled against the ground from that attack, but he was able to get himself back on his feet. He stared at his opponent and it annoyed him to no end to see his enemy using Minarin's face and grinning with her mouth.

"Enough of this." Ashiru said. "I'm tired of your charades. I know you're not Minarin. So how about you quit walking around looking like her?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Minarin said. "The fun is only starting and there's so much more for us to do. So many secrets yet to be revealed."

"What? Secrets? What secrets are you talking about?" Ashiru said. His only response was a small chuckle, but it soon turned to full out sinister laughter. Whoever is really behind the mask of an old lover will enjoy breaking Ashiru.

….

Daphne

Daphne went on her own as well and she was still running through the halls of Las Noches. She has yet to find an exit or meet any forms of resistance. No arrancars, no hollows, no sign of any enemy.

"Where are they?" Daphne said. "I figured they would have shown up by now. Are they just waiting for me to come to them? Is it some sort of trap?" Daphne continued running until she felt something was wrong and a trapdoor opened up right under her and she fell through. "I just had to say something!" Daphne slid around the vent until she saw light coming up and slid out. She was able to land on her feet and saw she was in a large area. "Now where am I?"

"That was a pretty nice landing. Welcome. You're a quincy." Daphne turned around and was faced with her opponent: Cocallo.

"I take it you're one of the arrancars who has sided with Arracue. You I don't recognized." Daphne said.

"My name is Cocallo Varutorin. You should remember that name because it's the name of the arrancar that will kill you, Quincy."

"I have my own name. It's Daphne Magnilda. How did you know I'm a quincy?"

"We're not as independent as you might think." Cocallo said. "We do share information with each other. Monoria told me you were one. How fitting that you are here in Las Noches."

"Why's that?" Daphne said.

"It was your kind that helped turned Las Noches into ruin." Cocallo said. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I know what you're talking about, but I wasn't part of that war. I was too young." Daphne said. "That war has nothing to do with me. I came here for one reason and that's what I'm going to do." She said as she reached for her necklace.

"Fine with me." Cocallo said as he used Sonido and appeared right in front of her and caught her by surprise. "I want you dead." He pulled out his sword and attacked and the sound of something splattering echoed through the room.

To Be Continued….


	55. Wild! Fast and Furious

In an attempt to bring down Arracue, Hiro and his friends went to Hueco Mundo and face the enemy on their territory. Ashiru already ran into trouble with Amari Aurnaria, who for some reason has taken the form of his lost love Minarin. Meanwhile, Daphne has ran into some trouble herself against Cocallo Varutorin and will soon see how she fares against him.

"You're pretty jumpy." Cocallo said for he already attacked Daphne. There was some blood running down his blade with Daphne right behind him. "You maneuvered yourself pretty well."

"Hu….hu….hu…" Daphne was caught by surprised when Cocallo attacked. She was able to dodge it, but she still got cut against her right shoulder.

'Fool. I shouldn't have let my guard down, even if it was for a second.' Daphne thought. 'This one obviously seems like the type that doesn't wait around and wants to go straight for the kill.'

"Let's see if a quincy is truly as powerful as a soul reaper." Cocallo said as he went to attack her again, but Daphne jumped into the air and flipped as she pulled out her crossbow.

"You asked for it." Daphne said. She fired the bows at him, but Cocallo used Sonido to dodge her attacks. "You're not going anywhere." Daphne landed on the ground and continued to fire at him, but Cocallo stayed a step ahead of her as he kept using Sonido to dodge her arrows. Cocallo appeared behind Daphne and tried to kill her, but Daphne was able to turn and used her weapon to block his sword. That didn't stop Cocallo as he drove his leg against her and sent Daphne flying back and rolled against the ground.

"Are those arrows really the best you can do?" Cocallo said. Daphne was in a coughing fit from that blow as she tried to get back up.

"You don't hold anything back, do you?"

"Did you expect I would since you're a girl?" Cocallo said. "Don't be so naïve. In battles like this, gender shouldn't matter. You can't afford to hold yourself back in battles like this one."

"What do you take me for? A child?" Daphne said. "If you did hold back because of that, I would find it highly insulting. The same can be said for you. It matters not to me what you are exactly. You're my opponent and an arrancar. I hold nothing back."

"So let's quit talking and get back to fighting." Cocallo said as he was going to attack again, but Daphne tried to keep her distance from him. She jumped back and shot arrow after arrow, but Cocallo was able to avoid each of the attacks. "If arrows are all you got, you can't beat me."

"Never underestimate me." Daphne said as she kept the attack going.

"So you want some distance? I can play that game too." Cocallo said as he unleashed barrage of balas at her. Daphne tried to avoid them, but they were too fast and she ended up getting pummeled against the wall because of it.

"Damn." Daphne groaned.

"What's the matter? You going to cry?" Cocallo taunted. "I thought you were tough? Why did I have to get stuck with fighting a wimp?"

"Stop all your boasting and taunting." Daphne said as she leaned against the wall. "It makes you reek of arrogance."

"Say whatever you like. As it stands now, I have the advantage." Cocallo said. "All you appear to have is that crossbow while I old a few tricks." Cocallo ran straight towards her to go right for the kill.

'I have a few tricks of my own.' Daphne thought. Cocallo was about to impale her, but just before he reached her, small explosions went off and blew him back. Cocallo jumped out of the smoke and was confused.

"What the hell? What was that?" Cocallo said.

"A little trap I set with these." Daphne said as she held a couple small capsules. "You thought all I had was the crossbow with an arrow. You're wrong. We quincies have a few tricks of our own."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Cocallo said.

"They're called ginto. They're special capsules we quincies can use for various attacks." Daphne said. "You might be fierce and powerful, but I believe I'm much smarter and that can triumph over brute force."

"Don't be so sure. Use whatever you like. Hide behind all your fancy toys." Cocallo said as he pointed his sword at her. "My sword and actual power is all I need." Daphne's up against a powerful opponent who holds nothing back. She'll have to rely on her wits to get out of this one, but will it be enough?

…

Hiro

Hiro has still yet to find anyone to fight. He kept scouting through Las Noches, but he hasn't even found a door or a window. It was starting to get annoying to him.

"Damn it. How big is this place?" Hiro complained. "At least give me something different in this place." Hiro was annoyed, but that didn't stop him from sensing his friends. "Ashiru! Daphne!" He could feel them struggling, but knew there was nothing he could do. "Damn. Whoever they're fighting seems pretty powerful. I hope they'll be okay. Arracue! You must be enjoying this! Stop playing the coward and let's fight!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, but it didn't seem like he got a response. "I'll find you somehow." Hiro kept moving and he wasn't going to stop until he's brought down and he and his friends make it home like they promised.

…..

Lucas

Lucas was still moving through the halls of Las Noches himself. He was also sensing what was going on with Daphne and Ashiru and was wondering if they were going to make it. He also had to be concerned about himself for the enemy could show up anywhere at any time.

'Ashiru and Daphne are struggling against their opponents. Are they really this powerful?' Lucas thought. 'There's something else that I'm wondering.' Lucas has felt something strange since first arriving, but there was no time for him to question it. He saw a doorway open up in the wall next to him. He knew it would be a trap, but he had to see what was on the other end.

"Come inside." Someone invited. Lucas carefully walked inside and kept his guard up. He walked through the door and entered a jade-green room. "Welcome." Lucas turned around and was met with Vincen up on a balcony.

"You! You're the one from before. Vincen's your name, right?" Lucas said.

"Correct." Vincen said. "If I would have known that I was going to face you, I would have cut out the middle man and just killed you earlier."

"You might have caught me off guard last time, but I'm ready for you." Lucas said as he had his powers form around his legs.

"I doubt that." Vincen said and just disappeared. Lucas felt something rammed against him and knocked him to the ground. When he hit the ground, Vincen reappeared behind him.

"I'm far too fast for the likes of you." Vincen said. "Then again, you are no soul reaper. You are only human. A human could never match the powers we arrancars possess."

"You think so?" Lucas said. "I wouldn't sound too confident if I were you." Lucas flipped himself back for a bicycle-kick and slammed his leg against Vincen. Much more spirit energy than usual was released from the attack. Vincen felt the power of that attack as he did his best to block it. Lucas got back on his feet and drove his foot against Vincen and Vincen was actually pushed back. "I'm not some sort of pushover."

"Perhaps not." Vincen said. "You certainly hold a strange power, but it makes no difference." Vincen disappeared again and Lucas felt himself getting pummeled from all directions. Lucas was knocked into floor with Vincen reappearing. "You still can't beat me."

"You don't know that." Lucas said as he tried to get himself to get back in the fight. "I'm not going to just rollover and pass out. I'll keep getting up until I take you down. I might have let my friends down and wasn't much help before, but I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you set your goals pretty high if you think you can defeat me." Vincen said. "You're setting yourself up for some disappointment."

"We'll see. You haven't killed me yet." Lucas said, but he was having some doubts. 'Of course, this isn't going to be easy. He moves so fast that I can't even see him. On top of that, I can't seem to shake this feeling I have. It feels like something is stirring around inside me.'

"I'm one of the fastest arrancars around. No matter how powerful my opponent is, all that power is worthless if they are unable to hit me." Vincen said. "Not that it will be needed for me to dodge. A human won't be able to harm me."

"We'll see about that! I haven't even begun to fight!" Lucas said as he stored energy around his legs. He unleashed a wave of spirit energy at him. Vincen held out his hand and tried to block this attack, but it was just as strong as his last one. Vincen felt something strange about this one's power. The attack detonated and Vincen slid back from the explosion.

'What kind of human is he?' Vincen thought. 'His power is very different from the few short moments I saw him in Kyoto.'

"Looks like I got you to move." Lucas said. "Just goes to show you that you shouldn't count your opponent out before the fight even begins."

"How very true." Vincen said and used that astonishing speed of his to get behind Lucas and thrusted his arm against his back and him fly to the other end of the room. "Your power is impressive for a human, but you still won't be able to beat me." Each one of Hiro's friends are against a powerful opponent. One is wild and furious and another is wild and fast. Is there really any hope of them defeating their opponents?

To Be Continued….


	56. Seeing is Believing?

The battles in Las Noches continue on. Three arrancars have attacked Ashiru, Daphne, and Lucas with all of them struggling against such resilient foes. At the moment, Ashiru is fighting his opponent in a dark palace against the foe who has taken the form of Minarin. He lost track of the foe and with no light inside, he has to keep his guard up.

"Where did she go?" Ashiru questioned. He sensed an attack coming and turned around to block her attack. Ashiru pushed her off and jumped back to get some distance between the two.

"Where are you going?" Minarin said as she leaped right at him and swung her sword at him. Ashiru tried to block it, but she had some force behind that attack and was flying from the impact and hit the wall. "You're mine!" She was about to pierce him, but he used Flash Step and avoided her attack with him getting on higher ground. Ashiru's been analyzing his opponent and she fights the same way Minarin does.

'I may not know who that really is, but I know that can't be Minarin.' Ashiru thought. 'No matter how much she imitates her, I have to believe that.'

"What's the matter, Ashiru?" Minarin said. "You're not putting up much of a fight. If you truly believe I'm not the real Minarin, you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

'She's right. What's wrong with me?' Ashiru said as he was getting angry with himself. 'I'm holding myself back. I have to keep reminding myself that's not Minarin.'

"Even your two special attacks can't help you. Dorogon no Horo and Dorogon'u~ingu, also known as Dragon Flame and Dragon Wing." Minarin said. "You think a dragon would have more bite. You had two people work so hard for you to perfect those attacks. Captain Iba and myself."

'She even knows about that, but it's not her. I have to keep remembering that.' Ashiru thought. He tried to stay focus and that allowed him to sense the trouble that's going on. He could feel the struggle. 'Two of my friends are in trouble. It's Lucas and Daphne!'

"Is something wrong?" Minarin said. "You sense your friends are in trouble. Looks like I didn't need you to kill them for me. They'll be dead soon."

"Don't be so sure. I learned the hard way not to underestimate Hiro and the others." Ashiru said.

"Your friends are against Cocallo and Vincen. Those two are predators and they won't let their prey escape." Minarin said. "The same is true about you. You won't be leaving here alive."

"Let's put that to the test." Ashiru said. "Dorogon'u~ingu!" Ashiru swung the axe and unleashed the attack, but Minarin jumped over the attack and avoided it. Ashiru used the chance to attack her directly, but she blocked his attack.

"Clever idea using that attack as a distraction for your real one, but not good enough!" Minarin said and shoved him back and had Ashiru hit the wall with him sliding down it. "It's obvious you won't be able to win. Why don't you just give it up?"

"Never." Ashiru said as he got back on his feet.

"You're as stubborn as ever." Minarin said.

'I can't give up this fight. This devil is violating Minarin's memories by hiding behind her face.' Ashiru thought. 'I'll admit that it is almost convincing. The way she fights with a style of grace, adding force to her attacks with a blast of spiritual pressure, and all her memories.'

"If you won't surrender, I'll have to kill you the old fashion way." Minarin said and the two attacked each other again as they continued to clash their weapons together.

'I have to believe in the woman I loved in my heart. Not the imposter in front of me.' Ashiru thought as he continue to fight. 'I have to find some way to get her to show her real face.'

"You left yourself open!" Minarin said as she pushed her sword against his halberd and had it move aside. Minarin swung her sword at him and it looked like Ashiru was going to get his head cut off.

"No you don't!" Ashiru said as he twisted and turn his body and weapon and was able to knock the sword out of her hands. "I have you now!" Ashiru had a clear opening to attack and that's what he did. In an act of panic, she held up her hand too his face and she was powering a purple cero in her hands. Ashiru noticed that something was happening to her behind the cero. She released the cero and it blasted through the building's walls.

…

Enru

Enru moved as fast as he could through Las Noches. He was set to find the enemy and eliminate them. Enru stopped running for he could sense a shift in spiritual pressure.

'Ashiru….' Enru thought as he could tell something was going on. 'Earlier, his spiritual pressure felt as if it exploded and I could feel some of his rage behind it. It's shifted around now.' Enru was a little concerned for his claimed brother, but he tried not to let it get to him. "All I can do is keep going." Enru kept running through the halls, but he wasn't aware that someone was watching him through the safety of their private room.

…

Arracue

Arracue monitored the progress of Hiro and the others. Since there three fights going on, he kept his eyes on the ones that were going on.

"Quite the show, isn't it?" Arracue asked Harribel, but she still wouldn't answer. "Come now, Harribel. You're an arrancar like me. You should find some pleasure in this. They're bravery for coming here is admirable, but they'll soon learn how foolish they were."

"You're scum." Harribel spoke for the first time.

"How about that? You actually spoke." Arracue said. "Maybe I am, but is it truly wrong to be satisfied with an enemy's downfall. Let's just sit back and enjoy."

…..

Ashiru

Ashiru thought he really had his opponent, but she pulled a fast maneuver by releasing a cero. It left a giant hole in the wall, but Ashiru was able to avoid the attack by acting very quickly. He had to call off his own to avoid it, but he still ended up getting burned against the side of his face and his right arm.

"That was too close." Ashiru said and glared at his opponent.

"So much for my little act." His opponent has now shown her true face. She was still a female, but she had red hair with a purple mark around her right eye and her mask fragment around her left. "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Amari Aurnaria."

"So you finally decided to show your true face." Ashiru said.

"Not exactly. It wasn't by choice." Amari said. "I can hold my transformation for as long as I like, but I'm force to change back to my original form when I use a spiritual attack."

"I see." Ashiru said. "So because you used that cero, seeing there was no other choice, you had to change back into your original form and can't hold your shapeshifting ability."

"I believe I just said that." Amari said with some humor, but got serious. "You seem to be under the assumption that I have the ability to shapeshift."

"Why? Are you saying I'm wrong?" Ashiru said.

"You're not entirely wrong." Amari said. "Haven't you wondered why it was your dear Minarin I took the form of? Didn't you wonder how I knew all that information about her? The answer is simple."

"Is it?" Ashiru questioned.

"Think about that little story I told you when you came in, the moment you actually believed I was Minarin." Amari said. "It wasn't a lie exactly. Part of it was true, but point of view is different."

"What are you talking about?" Ashiru said, but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"It's simple. The reason I knew of what happened to Minarin that night is because I'm that very same hollow!" Amari claimed and it was a real surprise to Ashiru.

"You're that very same hollow?!" Ashiru said as he could never forget that beast that took Minarin away from him.

"Yes." Amari said. "Parts I told you about that story were true. Not that long after I retreated, I met Arracue and he transformed me into what you see now. Minarin's spirit energy didn't fully assimilated into my body, but it gave me the ability to change into her form. It allowed me to acquire her body and all her memories were given to me! Everything she knew, I knew."

"That would explain all your knowledge." Ashiru said as he couldn't believe any of this.

"Of course!" Amari said as she pointed at him. "You weren't wrong to think you were speaking to your beloved Minarin."

"Damn you." Ashiru said as this had to be the most spiteful thing he's ever seen. He also felt no longer the feeling of being held back. "You dare defile her with this trick of yours? That's it. Now that it's been made with absolute certainty that you're not Minarin, I can hold nothing back and destroy you. It's because of you that Minarin is gone in the first place and you managed to slip away. I won't let you get away from me this time."

"You think you can destroy me?" Amari said. "You fool. Clearly you have no idea of the power I possess, let alone that of an arrancar. Allow me to show you what my resurreccion can do." She held the blade of her sword to her lips and licked it. "Assimilate, Devoradora (devourer)!" Spirit energy erupted out of her body with flesh waving around the bottom of her body.

"What the hell?!" Ashiru said as he was frightened by what he saw. What stood before him now was that the lower part of Minarin's body was replace with a gigantic serpent-like body with claws. The back part was lavender with the belly white.

"I can see the terror on your face." Amari said. "My power constantly increased with every victim I devoured. If I had to take an estimate, I devoured 45,240 meals, whether it be fellow hollows, souls, or whatever. That means you face a being such as myself that has the power of an entire army. You can't expect to get out of this alive! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Ashiru did not know how he was going to get out of this or even if he can fight back anymore. Is this really where Ashiru dies?

To Be Continued….


	57. Live on in the Heart

Each of the fights happening in Las Noches continued to be tough ones. At the moment, Daphne was struggling against Cocallo. She kept firing arrows at him as she tried to keep a distance from him, but Cocallo kept deflecting each one of them.

'Damn it. This isn't working. He's somehow able to counter my arrows no matter how fast I release them.' Daphne thought. 'There's got to be an opening in his defenses somewhere.'

"I've got you!" Cocallo said. He appeared in front of her and was about to slice her in half, but Daphne jumped back and was able to avoid the attack. "Run all you like. The only way you're getting out of here is if one of us ends up dead." Cocallo was going to keep the fight going, but he stopped as he sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Daphne said.

"Amari. She actually released her sword." Cocallo said. "I might not know what could have possessed her to do such a thing, but she's either pushed into a corner or she's just toying with her opponents." He seemed distracted and Daphne noticed it.

'This could be my chance. I have to strike while I can. If my arrows aren't enough to get to him, let's try this.' Daphne thought as she pulled out four ginto and tossed them at him and crossed her hands. "Renze Forumeru Venti Gral - Heizen!" Cocallo heard her and saw a solid beam heading his way. Cocallo tried to avoid it, but it ended up gorging through part of his gut and side. He dropped to the ground and was in agony from the attack.

"What was that? What did you do?" Cocallo said.

"It's a technique that can be used by tossing those ginto at you. It can penetrate through anything, even if you were a menos." Daphne said.

"Not bad." Cocallo said as he was getting back on his feet. Daphne couldn't believe he could even stand with that injury. "Of course, it's about to change." He held out his sword and slammed his arm into his other hand. "Crunch, Cocodrilo (crocodile)!" Green energy formed around him and bit down around him like a pair of jaws and he began to transform. Daphne is about to have some trouble herself.

…..

Ashiru

Ashiru was faced with an even greater challenge before him now. He was faced with the real Amari, who revealed to be the same hollow that killed Minarin, but that wasn't the worst of it. Amari transformed to her resurreccion and she claims to have the power of everything she's eaten and has the power of over forty-five thousand.

"Tremble in fear as you witness the being of your death." Amari said. "You must miss Minarin so much. So I'll reunite you with her in Hell!" She lunged her claw at a paralyzed Ashiru. She thought it would crush him, but Ashiru sliced against it and had her pull back.

"You really think that just because you grew a few hundred feet that I would be too scared to fight back?" Ashiru said. "Give me a break. I'm the lieutenant of Squad Seven. Our insignia symbolizes courage. I'll take any challenge and won't let fear stop me."

"Is that so? Too bad. You're still dead!" Amari said. Her hollow body opened a hidden mouth and was going to take a bite out of Ashiru, but he jumped in the air and avoided the attack.

"You're mine!" Ashiru said as he was about to slice her down, but Amari still held a sword and was able to block his attack. 'Attacking her entire body won't do me any good. I have to go for the brain of this monstrosity: her actual body.' Ashiru thought. Amari used all her strength and pushed him back.

"Don't you see that you can't win? You have no strength compared to me." Amari said. "You failed to protect Minarin and you're going to fail here."

"Shut up!" Ashiru shouted.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Amari taunted. "You failed to save her. She may have chose to sacrifice herself, but if you were stronger, it wouldn't have happened. Minarin's gone forever and all you did that night was just watch it happen."

"I said shut up!" Ashiru shouted as he jumped at her again and was going for the kill, but Ashiru was letting rage blind him and Amari saw that as she changed her form.

"Ashiru, please stop!" Minarin said. Ashiru knew that wasn't her, but he let his guard down for a second and Amari used that small opening to have her claw impale Ashiru through the back and out his front. Amari had Ashiru where she wanted him now as she reverted back to her original form.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. At least you'll be reunited with Minarin now that you're both dead." Amari laughed as she believed that Ashiru was now dead and his conscious was slowly fading away.

"Minarin…." Ashiru said under his breath for it seemed like he was going to be with her again.

…

"Ashiru…. Ashiru!" Ashiru came to his senses, but he was no longer in the palace with Amari. He was out in a forest with Minarin standing right in front of him. "What are you doing just standing around? Let's go."

"Oh right!" Ashiru said as he raced to catch her. 'I remember this place.' Ashiru thought. 'I remember what day this is. This is Mount Kushi in the Soul Society. This is where I met Minarin and where I proposed to her.'

"Come on. We're almost there." Minarin said.

"I'm right behind you." Ashiru said. The two of them made it to the top of a hill to enjoy a nice lunch with it just being the two of them. It was a lovely time between them, but Ashiru had his thoughts somewhere else.

"Ashiru, what's the matter?" Minarin said.

"Just doing some thinking. Do I really measure up to everyone else?" Ashiru questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Minarin said.

"I work as hard and fight as hard as everyone else in Squad Seven, but I feel like there's just something missing." Ashiru said. "I train my body to its limits, but it doesn't seem to enough. There's something missing and I don't know what."

"Of course you do, Ashiru." Minarin said.

"What do you mean?" Ashiru questioned.

"Ashiru, where do you think power comes from?" Minarin said, but Ashiru thinks that's a weird question to ask.

"Isn't that our muscles? Our brain sending messages through the body?" Ashiru said, but she just gave a small laugh from that.

"I suppose if you want to get literal with." Minarin said as she walked over to him and placed her hand over his heart. "I believe it really comes from here."

"Our hearts? I don't understand what you're saying." Ashiru said.

"Ashiru, our hearts is what makes us who we are." Minarin said. "It allows us to connect with others and form the bonds we have and it's from those bonds that our strength grows. Especially if it's to protect them. When we die in the World of the Living, our souls come here to the Soul Society. When we die here, our bodies turn to reishi. Some might see that as a tragedy, but people don't really die. They live on in our hearts and that allows us to grow stronger. At least….that's what I believe." Ashiru never understood what that meant, but he never forgot it.

….

Amari laughed at the misery of Ashiru and her victory. She held Ashiru up to him and was wondering what she was going to do with him.

"Now….should I devour you like I did to Minarin or should I just tear you apart?" Amari said. She took notice that Ashiru still was holding his halberd in his hand. "You're still grasping your weapon? Does that mean you're still conscious? It doesn't really matter. The fact remains that you're going to die here. I knew you couldn't kill me." Minarin laughed again and believed it was truly over until she felt something cut into her. She looked and saw Ashiru was able to bring the axe blade right in her shoulder. "H…How?" She said as blood came out. "I thought you had nothing left.

"I finally remember." Ashiru said as he also understood what Minarin told him. "You may have Minarin's memories, you may have her appearance, but Minarin is not gone. She lives on in my heart where the rest of my friends are and she will be there for as long as I live. That is where my strength comes from." Ashiru had enough strength for one last attack and he made it count. "Farewell and good riddance!" Ashiru slashed her down through the chest with her blood spouting out. The rest of crumbled to nothing as the two of them dropped to the ground. It didn't go unnoticed by those who could still sense their spiritual pressures and the arrancars couldn't believe that Amari was actually defeated.

"No way. This can't be." Amari said as she refused to believe that this was the end for her. She reached up to the ceiling and refused to believe she was beaten. However, she couldn't hold on and her life left her body. As for Ashiru, he wasn't going to let himself die here. He tried to get back up despite his wound and used his halberd as a cane to help walk. Ashiru finally understood what Minarin was trying to tell him and she wasn't the only one in his heart. All his friends were there such as Daigo and Enru. Ami, Sonya, Daphne, Lucas, and Hiro as well.

'I almost made the mistake of letting someone close to me die before.' Ashiru thought. 'I tried to shut myself away because I thought it would be less painful, but I'm one of the lucky ones. For it helped me make the friends I have. Hiro, you made me relearn the value of friendship and bonds. I may have failed to protect Minarin, but I'm not going to let anyone I care about die.' "Hang in there, everyone. I'm coming." Ashiru started walking despite his weaken state so he won't ever lose people close to him again.

…..

Vincen

"Unreal. Cocallo actually released his sword and now Amari is dead." Vincen said. "Perhaps we did underestimate the enemy. At least….some of the enemies." Vincen turned towards Lucas who was beaten and laying on the ground. Is it one for another?

To Be Continued…..


	58. Fast as a Jet

Hiro continued to move through Las Noches, but he hasn't found any sign of the enemy or sign of another soul around. It was really starting to irritate him because he came all this way, but there's no one around.

"I'm driving myself nuts. Arracue has to be here." Hiro said as he looked around the area. As he scouted the area, he just recently noticed Ashiru's spiritual pressure. "Ashiru! He's still alive, but his spirit pressure is weak. Daphne and Lucas are struggling as well. Come on guys. You've got to make it out of here." Hiro has faith that his friends will make it.

…

Daphne

Daphne's fight with Cocallo has escalated. She was able to deal some major damage against him, but that didn't seem to matter when he released his resurreccion. Cocallo's maks opened up and surrounded his face. He wore white armor around his chest and legs with a black body tight suit underneath and his hole was through his stomach. He also had to attachments to his hands where it was half of a crocodile's head.

"Damn it." Daphne said as she noticed the injury she had placed through his gut and side has closed and healed up.

"What do you think? This is the power of an arrancar's sword release." Cocallo said.

"While it might seem interesting, I'm not exactly too concerned about it." Daphne said.

"You should be." Cocallo said as he placed his hands together to look like a crocodile's head. He opened it up and powered a dark green cero. He released it and it was a large blast and it didn't seem like she was going to make it out of the way. Cocallo thought he had her, but he was surprised when he saw the cero split apart and defused itself. He noticed Daphne was holding a strange looking sword and it seemed like she used it to block the attack.

"What's the matter? You look surprised?" Daphne said.

"What is that weapon you're holding?" Cocallo questioned.

"I guess you don't know as much as you thought." Daphne said. "It's called Seele Schneider. Its purpose is to weaken the bonds between reishi. That's easy since it acts like a chainsaw. I used it to help weaken the power of your cero."

I see. You're quite the crafty sneak, aren't you?" Cocallo said. "So there's something that's bothering me that I just don't understand."

"What's that?" Daphne said.

"I thought quincies and soul reapers were enemies. So why are you helping them?" Cocallo said.

"My goal is to actually help bring the two kinds together." Daphne said. "I understand the reasons as to why my people were dealt with, but I believe that there must be some common ground for the two sides to stand on. If defeating your arrancars will help reach that goal, I'll do everything I can to help them."

"I see. So you'll die with them too." Cocallo said as he was all set to end this fight. He leaped at her and tried to crush his two weapons at her, but Daphne leaped over him. She swung her blade at him, but he blocked the attack. "That thing might be able to break the bonds of reishi, but what good does that do if you can't kill me with it."

"You should really stop running your mouth." Daphne said and jumped away from him. "Even if it can't kill you, it's doing its purpose. Just watch." She held her weapon out and spirit energy started to flow out from Cocallo's arms and straight into it.

"I see. I knew quincies use reishi with their attacks, but if it's lose and flowing because of that sword, it makes it all that much easier for you to steal it." Cocallo said.

"You finally got something right." Daphne said. "Almost to be more precise. Seele Schneider isn't a blade. Quincies only use one form of weaponry." Daphne pulled out her crossbow and placed the blade on it. Cocallo was beginning to see how she was planning on using that thing. "Seele Schneider with the speed added by schärfer will make this next one a devastating blow." Daphne released the arrow and had it sore straight at Cocallo.

…

Enru

Enru finally reached a room as he ran straight to a door. He was no fool for he stopped just before reaching it. He knew that there could be an enemy on the other end.

"Here goes nothing." Enru said as he reached for the door and leaped right in with him ready to pull his sword. He found himself in a large room with the walls white and the ceiling blue almost like the sky. "What is this place?"

"Welcome." Enru heard a voice, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from and he saw no sign of a person.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Enru said.

"If you insist." The floor opened up a few feet in front of him and he heard someone walking up some stairs. He waited for the person to walk out and revealed it to be Sien. "Hello. I'm so glad that you could finally join me."

"I take it you're one of the arrancars that work with Arracue." Enru said.

"That's right. I'm Sien Sincretica."

"I am the lieutenant from the Seireitei's Squad Eight. My name is Enru Gamino."

"Ooh! You're a lieutenant? I guess I'm lucky." Sien said. "I wonder if Amari felt lucky when she fought her opponent. Her opponent was a lieutenant as well. From the report I received on her death, I believe his name was Ashiru Asura. That is assuming he isn't dead already." He barely showed it, but got irritated from that.

"Watch it. Ashiru isn't dead." Enru said.

"Yes, but you sense it couldn't you?" Sien said. "He's barely holding on. I say that he will be dead soon." Enru refused to believe that, but he also knew that he had to remain focus on this fight. "Tell me, lieutenant, do you think it was fate that brought you to me or do you think it was by a sheer accident?"

"Why does that matter?" Enru asked.

"It's because you're going to die here. Life and death is a very fragile and delicate subject." Sien said. "One always look back at the moments before their death and should see if it was meant to be or if something went differently."

"I don't really give a care about that." Enru said. "Death is always a possibility in battle and in life it's unavoidable. If it happens, it happens."

"Mm. That's a mature and deep way to see it." Sien said. "Well, you won't have to worry. I'll make your death as beautiful as I can."

…

Vincen

It appeared that Vincen succeeded in defeating Lucas. Lucas laid on the ground in defeat. Vincen focused on all the colliding spiritual pressures. He was beginning to think they've underestimated their enemies.

"They're more resilient than I thought." Vincen said. Vincen turned towards Lucas and decided to kill him before anything could happen. Vincen pulled out his sword and held it over Lucas. "I'll admit that you did put a fight for a human."

"It's not over yet." Lucas said as he showed he was still conscious. "It took some time, but I finally figured out."

"I don't know what you're talking about nor will I see it." Vincen said as he raised his sword and was about to kill him, but spirit energy suddenly exploded out Lucas. Vincen could barely see anymore and he felt himself tackled by something. Vincen flew across the room and skipped against the floor. Vincen got up and tried to look through the smoke to see what Lucas has done.

"Sorry, Vincen." Lucas said. "It took me some time to figure it out, but my power is now at it's best."

"Your power?" Vincen said.

"Yes. My power isn't that of a soul reaper's, but it's not of a quincy either." Lucas said. "Back when I was learning about my power, Manana told me something about my power that I found interesting."

…

Flashback

It was back when Lucas was learning how to use his powers so he could help save Daigo. Manana kept a close eye on his powers and seem to know what this power is.

"Interesting, Lucas." Manana said.

"Thanks, but this is strange." Lucas said. "These powers just come to me out of nowhere. I barely know what they are."

"I do. You're a fullbringer." Manana said.

End of Flashback

…

"That's right. I'm a fullbringer." Lucas said. "Fullbringers are people who are born with powers because their mothers were attacked by hollows just before and were able to survive. We can manipulate souls in matter and give us great powers."

"And is that what you just did?" Vincen questioned.

"Not exactly." Lucas said. "You see, my power was incomplete. There was much more to it, but I haven't unlocked it. Arriving here in Las Noches has helped. There was a strange sensation coursing through me. I guess it makes sense since my powers are from a hollow. Somewhere in my mind, I didn't want to believe that and I suppose it prevented me from using my power at it's best. However, against such an opponent like yourself, I can't let those feelings prevent me. So I found a way to absorb some of the spirit energy into my body and it's helped awaken my power to its full power."

"You're saying your power is complete? So what is this power?" Vincen said.

"A power that I take great pride in because it's part of who I am." Lucas said. The dust was clearing away and Lucas was in a new outfit. The rest of his body was covered in the same material as what is usually around his legs. It was all black and had blue stripes on his sides and arms. He also had a headband around with the same pipe-like extensions on the band as the ones one his legs. He also had ventilation shaft-like pieces on his back. "I call it Jet Leg." The true form of Lucas' power has been awaken, but is it enough to match the power of an arrancar?

To Be Continued...


	59. Kick to the Final Goal

Lucas appeared to be on the losing end of his battle with Vincen, but things are starting to turn in his favor. Lucas has tapped into the hidden power of his fullbring and unleashed it's full potential. He calls it Jet Leg.

"A human with hollow powers?" Vincen questioned.

"That's right. Just watch….if you can." Lucas said. Lucas moved so fast that Vincen was knocked hard and was sent flying into the wall. With Lucas' powers awakened, his speed has increased greatly.

"A human with hollow powers. I did not think such a thing could be done." Vincen said as he walked out of the wall. "It certainly is something interesting in my opinion, but you can't possess the full power a real hollow can hold." Vincen held out his sword and held it the other way. He raised it over his head. "Sprint…." He slammed it in the ground "…Leopardo Cazador (cheetah)!" A spiral of wind formed around him and was releasing his power. Lucas braced himself for whatever would show up. When the wind settled down and revealed his new form. His legs turned to armor and looked like paws with a tail. He formed armor on his arms as well with his hands turning to claws. His mask fragments also turned into a skull of a cheetah. He also had some navy blue spots around his face.

"So this is what happened when an arrancar releases their swords. Enru told me about this." Lucas said.

"That's right." Vincen said and he acted this time. He slammed against Vincen with his great speed and had Lucas fly right through the other wall. Even with Lucas' power greater now than when it was, Vincen still seems to hold the advantage. "Even with this power, you still can't defeat me. A human can't withstand the power of an arrancar."

"You haven't beaten me in this fight." Lucas said.

"I say I just have. All that's left is to kill you." Vincen said as he held his leg back and had some power around it. "Patada (kick)!" Vincen shot the energy out of his foot and blasted Lucas with it and an explosion went off that blew through the palace. Both of them went flying out of the dust and smoke and made it outside. Both of them crashed on the sand that was outside and started running through it at incredible speed. So far, both of them seemed to have been even in speed. Two powers of speed continued to collide with each other.

"You'll have to do better than that." Lucas said. He tried to swing a kick at him, but Vincen was able to jump over his attack. Vincen flipped around and was about to slam his leg down on Lucas. Vincen made contact with something and a large dust cloud was formed. Vincen thought he hit him, but the dust and sand cleared away and showed he failed to hit and Lucas stood a few feet away from him. "So you can do the splits? Big deal."

"I'm not finished." Vincen said as he jumped back and got on his feet. "You might be able to keep up with me in speed, but when two opponents who specialize with speed face each other, some factors determine the outcome."

"Like what?" Lucas said.

"Such as maneuverability, control, and how fast you can go." Vincen said. "You might be as fast as me, but you'll need much more than that if you're going to beat me. You also said that you've just now achieve this power. If that's the case, you can't beat me with a power you recently obtained."

"Just you wait. We humans are capable of rising to the challenge." Lucas said.

….

Enru

Enru came across another one of Arracue's arrancars, Sien Sincretica. She claimed she was going to give Enru a beautiful death, but that might be hard to believe with how the fight is going now. Enru charged at her as he pulled out his zanpakuto. He swung it right at her and Sien tried to block it, but her sword was nearly knocked out of her hands. She tried swinging at him, but Enru was able to dodge it very easily.

"It would appear you lack in actual skills for combat." Enru said.

"I'm just getting started. I might not be a strong fighter, but I can still fight." Sien said as she kept trying to cut him her sword, but Enru was able to counter and dodge easily. Sien seemed to be getting scared from Enru. Enru swung his sword and was able to move Sien's sword out of the way.

"This battle was over when you failed to understand the difference in our power and skill." Enru said. He was about to slice her down and end this. Sien appeared to be scared, but she quickly turned confident. She thrusted her sword against Enru's shoulder. Sien drove her foot in Enru's stomach and sent him flying back. Enru was surprised by what just happened.

"Surprised I see." Sien said. Enru got back on his feet as he held his shoulder. "Did you honestly think Arracue would have me around if I really had no power to fight?"

"Why would you pretend to be weaker than you really are?" Enru said. "That's an insult to your opponent and a mockery to your own strength."

"I told you I would give you a beautiful death, didn't I? Just because it's a fight doesn't mean we can't make it a good show." Sien said. "In order for your beautiful death to happen, a good show must be done. What better showing than having it appear one side is obviously winning, then have the tide turn?" Enru finds that annoying. Treating battle like a performance on a stage is upsetting to a serious warrior. Enru looked down and noticed something about her and he was surprised.

"It can't be!" Enru said.

"Something wrong?" Sien said.

"You…You haven't taken a single step." Enru said.

"That's right." Sien said. "You said that I should have understand the difference between our powers before I engaged you in battle. I think you should have taken your own advice." It appeared that Enru had the advantage, but it turns out it was the other way around.

…..

Lucas

Lucas and Vincen continued their fight as well. Vincen charged right at Lucas, but Lucas used his speed to avoid him. He tried attacking Vincen from the side and kicked him, but Vincen ducked down and drove his elbow against him and sent Lucas flying back.

"Although the principles are different, our abilities are very similar." Vincen said. "That said, I still won't allow myself to be defeated."

"We'll see about that." Lucas said. Vincen used his speed to attack him, but Lucas jumped in the air.

"Now!" Vincen said as he turned and had power flowing into his leg again. "Patada!" Vincen used that technique again. There was no way for Lucas to avoid that in the air. That's at least what Vincen thought, but Lucas avoided in the attack by disappearing in the air and the attack missed him. "What?!"

"Up here!" Vincen turned back around and looked straight up. He saw Lucas was actually standing in the air.

"What? How are you doing that?" Vincen said.

"As I told you before, coming here to Hueco Mundo has increased my powers." Lucas said. "It's as if it's all flowing in me at once. Fullbringers hold such ability like this and it allows me to do something like this." Lucas disappeared and reappeared by Vincen. Lucas pulled his leg back and, if you look closely, a flicker of green light came from his leg as he drove it against Vincen. It caused Vincen to fly through the sand until he hit a wall.

"Damn it. How is this possible?" Vincen said as he climbed back on his feet. He was finding all of this hard to believe. "How can a mere human keep up with me? I'm the fastest there is."

"Sorry, but not anymore." Lucas said as he walked over to him. "I'm an athlete in my world and I learned that it's possible to push past your limits and that someone can always be better than you."

"Damn you." Vincen said.

"This battle has gone on long enough." Lucas said as spirits energy started to flow out the blue stripes. "I'll end this!" Spirit energy thrusted out of him with the extensions and the shafts on his back. Lucas used his incredible speed and appeared right in front of Vincen and aimed his leg at him.

"This can't be!" Vincen said.

"Final Goal!" Lucas drove his leg directly against Vincen. The impact and force was so great that Vincen was sent flying like a rocket. Vincen went quite the distance until he fell and crashed into the ground and in a giant crater.

"Damn." Vincen said as he laid there in agony. "I'm still alive, but I can't move my body. That attack broke a few bones in my body." Lucas could tell that last attack did a real number on Vincen and it didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon.

"Guess that's it. I will thank you, Vincen Von Chileafer." Lucas said. "You could have actually defeated me if we weren't fighting in Hueco Mundo, but this battle helped me awaken the full potential of my powers." Lucas turned away and left Vincen there. "I better find the others. Seems like most of them are struggling themselves. I better hurry." Lucas undid his fullbring to conserve his powers and began searching for the others if they need his help.

…..

Enru

Enru continued his fight with Sien. He kept trying to slash her with his zanpakuto, but the tables have turn. She was able to block each one of his attacks with such ease.

"Is really the best a lieutenant can do?" Sien said as she pushed back and had Enru slide his feet against the ground. "I thought a lieutenant would bring more of a challenge."

"I'm not beaten yet." Enru said. To Sien, it looked like he already was. She took a look and saw he is actually holding back.

"I see the problem. You haven't released your zanpakuto yet." Sien said. "I know you soul reapers are capable of such things. You better release it."

"I rather not." Enru said.

"You better if you really want to have a chance in this fight." Sien said and Enru was beginning to think so. Before they could take this fight any further, they heard an explosion from the wall and both of them were wondering what was going on.

"I could sense all the spiritual pressure that is happening around this place. I sense that two of the arrancars have already been beaten, but I figure you could use some help, Enru."

"That voice…." Enru said as he knew who it was as the dust cleared away. "Daigo!" With some actual help in this fight, it just might be easier to beat this arrancar.

To Be Continued….


	60. Lure from the Living

Two of the arrancars that serve Arracue have been beaten. That means that only eight of the arrancars remain now. Thanks to Daphne, the number might have dropped down to seven. She stood over Cocallo's body as her weapon pierced through him and he laid on the ground.

"This is where the battle ends." Daphne said as she walked away from him. "I wonder how the others are doing. Some of the spiritual pressures have settled."

"Where do you think you're going? This fight isn't over." Daphne was completely surprised to hear someone was talking to her. She turned her head and saw Cocallo was getting back on his feet.

"What? How?" Daphne said. She saw Cocallo had flakes coming off him and the wound she placed on him was healing up. "How can you even be standing?"

"Some arrancars have the ability to possess instant regeneration." Cocallo said. "It's different with me. I'm very special."

"What exactly do you mean?" Daphne questioned.

"It's a very advance and sophisticated technique." Cocallo said. "Mudar la Piel (shed skin). This technique heals all injuries, even when it seems like I'm dead. However, I'm only able to use this technique once and I won't be able to for such a long time."

"So I just need another clear hit at you and you're as good as dead." Daphne said.

"That's assuming you even get a second hit in." Cocallo said. "You're running out of bags of tricks and I still got plenty." He closed down the crocodile jaws and had some energy building in side. "Dientes Caídos (fallen teeth)!" He opened the jaws up and shards of energy were shot rapidly at Daphne. A series of small explosions went off around Daphne and knocked her off her feet. When Cocallo stopped his attack, Daphne was beaten pretty hard as she had some cuts and burns.

"Damn." Daphne groaned. "I won't be able to last much longer at this rate."

"That's right." Cocallo said. "You did put a better fight than I thought, but I'm afraid it's pointless. You thought you were going to kill me. I'm afraid you're the one who's going to die by my hands.

…

Enru

Enru was starting to have some trouble against Sien, but it seemed like some hope is coming his way. Daigo burst through the wall and arrived just in time to help Enru out.

"Daigo? What are you doing here?" Enru said.

"I felt all the spiritual pressure of our friends struggling." Daigo said. "By the time I was able to detect yours, Enru, I felt that you were pretty close. So I thought I come and give you a hand." Daigo looked over to Sien's direction. "So this is your opponent?"

"I have a name. You can just call me Sien. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen in the 13 Court Guard Squads. My name is Daigo Kujaro."

"You're a lieutenant?!" Sien said as she seemed happy about that. "Lucky me. I get to bring down two lieutenants. I already told your friend I give him a beautiful death, but if you play your cards right, I might be able to do the same to you." Sien was surprised when he used Flash Step and appeared behind her.

"You think you can kill me?" Daigo said as he appeared behind her. "You'll have to react a lot faster than that." Daigo tried to attack her from behind and it looked like it was a clean hit, but Sien was able to block it with her sword.

"Honestly, you have to do better than that." Sien said. She turned around and tried to slice him, but Daigo jumped over her and flipped from the ground to stand next to Enru.

"You doing okay, Enru?" Daigo said.

"Nothing seriously hurts yet." Enru said. "She's a sadistic one. It appears she likes to toy with her enemies because she thinks it makes for good showing."

"Frankly, it doesn't matter if you two decide to team up against me." Sien said.

"We'll see about that." Daigo said. "Ignite, Hanahasu!" The red energy enveloped around the blade of his sword. He was the first to attack and the two of them clashed swords against each other. Sien swung and the force of her last attack caused Daigo to slide back. Enru jumped over her and came down to attack, but Sien blocked that attack as well. She grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him back, but Enru was able to stay on her feet. "She is pretty tough."

"I told you. Defeating her won't be easy." Enru said.

"Don't discouraged yet, boys. The performance hasn't even reach its intermission yet." Sien said.

"She must love theater." Daigo said.

"I'm not too concerned about that, but this might be beneficial to us." Enru said. "I must ask you something, Sien."

"Oh? What might that be?" Sien said.

"I understand you're only following orders from Arracue, but there are somethings that just don't make sense." Enru said. "Perhaps you can clear them up for us."

"Why would I do that?" Sien said.

"Does it really make any difference?" Enru said. "If we fail to stop you, we won't be able to stop Arracue. If we do manage to stop you, we might use up all our energy and wont' stand a chance against Arracue. Besides, doesn't any good show have some sort of plot reveal or something like that?"

"Ooh! Nice use of performance terms." Sien said. "I suppose you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Why was arracue having a hideout in the World of the Living if he really had access to Las Noches?" Enru said. "Why lure us here to Hueco Mundo with the threat of an invasion of hollows? I saw no army of hollows."

"That's actually a good point." Daigo said. "I don't see any reason for us to come to Hueco Mundo. So what's really going on?" Sien smirked at their questions and chuckled.

"The answer is so simple that you haven't really seemed to have noticed." Sien said.

…

Arracue

Arracue has kept his eyes on all of Hiro and his friends. He was already aware that two of his subordinates have been defeated, but he didn't really seemed all that concerned.

"Fight as hard as you like, fools. I've already won." Arracue said.

"How do you figure that?" Harribel questioned.

"You're finally speaking to me?" Arracue said.

"You sound so delusional and pitiful that it's hard to ignore." Harribel said. "What makes you think you won this battle? Two of your subordinates have been defeated and you have yet to kill any of them."

"It all still works out." Arracue said. "The truth of the matter is….I was just trying to lure the substitute soul reaper away from his hometown in the World of the Living."

"What?!" Harribel said.

"As long as he remained in that town called Kyoto, it would have been problematic. I had to lure him to Hueco Mundo." Arracue said. "Now that he and his friends are here, the four subordinates I had stay behind should be conquering the city right about now."

…

World of the Living

It might have felt like much longer to some, but Hiro and the others have only been in Hueco Mundo for a couple hours. Sonya remained at Kimune's as she was waiting for Hiro and the others to safely return.

"You doing okay?" Sonya looked behind her and saw Ami was up and moving.

"Ami! You should be resting. What are you doing out of bed?" Sonya said.

"I'm fine thanks to Conor." Ami said. "So Hiro and the others left to take on those arrancars? I'm not sensing any spiritual pressure."

"Me either. That's what's having me so concerned. If they're fighting, we should be feeling something." Sonya said. "I'm not sensing anything. It's almost like they vanished. Do you think that means they're not okay?"

"I wouldn't think like that." Conor said as he stepped out with the girls. "If they were dead, we wouldn't sense their spiritual pressure, but there's no way all of them could have been killed so easily. If I had to guess, I say they aren't even in Kyoto anymore. I'm not sure what happened, but they can explain when they do come back."

"Do you really think they're okay? They're up against ten powerful foes. I could barely stay on my feet from being near them." Ami said.

"Of course they're all fine. This is Hiro we're talking about. I can't imagine him being defeated." Sonya said.

"Let's try not to think too much about it. Come on Ami, you need your rest." Conor said. "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"Fine." Ami said as she went back inside and left Sonya by herself. She's really hoping that she's right and Hiro will come back soon.

…

Arracue's Mansion

The four remaining arrancars, Maruru, Monoria, Sartauro, and Civerio, all remained in the World of the Living upon Arracue's orders. All four of them just waited around the place. Monoria was starting to get irritated with all the waiting.

"That's enough." Monoria said. "We can't waste any more time. Arracue ordered us to take over this city and we should do so now."

"Relax. The substitute soul reaper is trapped in Hueco Mundo with the rest of his associates." Civerio said. "There's a perfect time for everything and that's the way I like to do them. We needed to wait and be sure they couldn't sense our spiritual pressure while they were in the garganta."

"Yes, but we've been waiting around for too long." Monoria said. "If we don't do something now, the 13 Court Guard Squads will be upon us soon."

"Monoria is right." Sartauro said. "We need to act before it's too late."

"I'm afraid that it is." All of them were surprised by another's voice and could feel some intense spiritual pressure. Civertio looked up in the trees and saw someone.

"Who are you?" Civertio said. The man had black hair and wore the attire of a soul reaper captain. It was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I know that attire, but there's no need to get anxious. It's only one person." Sartauro said.

"You better count again." Another appeared and it was Toshiro. They weren't the only ones. Two more arrived and it was Kensei and Mayuri.

"You asked who we are. We have only one identity that you know." Byakuya said as four of the captains have gathered to face this enemy on this end. "We are your enemies."

To Be Continued…..


	61. Kyoto Becomes a Battlefield

Those who stayed in the World of the Living under Arracue's orders were a little surprised to see that four captains from the Soul Society arrived. Byakuya, Kensei, Toshiro, and Mayuri stood ready to face their opponents.

"I knew it was a mistake to wait." Monoria said.

"Four captains? How did you even know where to find us?" Sartauro questioned.

"It was all thanks to Lieutenants Gamino and Asura. They alerted us of this location." Byakuya said.

"So you surely must know by now that the substitute soul reaper with his associates are in Hueco Mundo, right?" Civerio said.

"We're not too concerned about that at the moment." Kensei said.

"The substitute soul reaper, true name being Hiro Hashiru, has proven to be a powerful soul reaper." Toshiro said. "Besides, we can easily gain access to Hueco Mundo and pull them out if we decide to."

"Wait just a minute." Mayuri said. "I hold the ability to open a garganta if I desire to and at the moment, I don't. Those fools can rot away in Hueco Mundo for all I care."

"Saying that's pretty cold." Kensei said. "Then again, you've always been one for being deeply disturbing. I'm sure you're more concerned about your scientific research than actually protecting the city."

"You're right. Let be clear about something. I didn't agree to come because I want this city protected. I came here because I thought I could gain some new specimen for my research." Mayuri said. "This could go along much easier if one of you agrees to come with me back to my lab and I can continue on with my research."

"See? You are a freak, Kurotsuchi." Kensei said. All the talking kept Kensei distracted so that Civerio could appear right behind. Civerio pulled out his zanpakuto and tried to cut Kensei's head off. It looked like it worked as blood dripped down, but the truth was that Kensei was actually able to catch it.

"What?!" Civerio said as he was a little surprised by his physical strength.

"Is that really all you've got?" Kensei said and drove his elbow against Civerio. Kensei let go of the blade and Civerio was pushed back. "Attacking from your opponent from behind like that might have been smart, but that was a little dishonorable."

"You're a tough one. Then again, you are a captain." Civerio said.

"Enough of all this talk." Byakuya said.

"That's right. We didn't come here to talk. We came here to eradicate each one of you." Toshiro said.

"I knew it was mistake to wait so long." Monoria said as she and the other arrancars got ready to fight.

"It can't be helped. This was a bound to happen sooner or later." Sartauro said. All eight of them prepared themselves. Just like the sword fighters they are, they all waited for the right moment. They were carefully choosing their opponents or else this would be a free for all. As the birds began to flock, they all moved with incredible speed with the sound of metal clashing against each other.

….

Conor

Conor was acting as if everything was natural at his bistro and was just waiting for customers and cleaning some glasses. However, with him being a soul reaper himself, he could sense all the colliding spiritual pressures.

"I was wondering when they were going to show up." Conor said. "Kyoto is turning to a battle ground. How fitting for it is said that Kyoto is closer to other worlds. How fitting that it's the battlefield for those from the Soul Society and those from Hueco Mundo. I wonder who will emerge the victor in this battle." Kyoto has always been known as a spiritual place and now it's the battlefield for spiritual forces. One that wants to destroy humans and one that wants to protect them. Who will emerge the winner?

…..

Kensei

Kensei moved incredibly fast through the air as he was colliding weapons with his opponent. He and his opponent landed down on opposing rooftops.

"Not bad." Kensei said as the opponent he was facing was Civerio.

"I have my moments." Civerio said. "You know, there is a reason I wanted us to wait. It's because I knew you people would show up eventually and I wanted to get you pests out of the way."

"I'm guessing it was against your master's orders." Kensei said. "You put your plan in jeopardy just so you can face us? That's a big gamble."

"One cannot expect a rehearsal to go perfectly. All hassles must be removed before the grand viewing." Civerio said. "If we would have gone right into action and you soul reapers stopped us, it all would have been for nothing. If we remove you now, no one can get in our way."

"This isn't some play or performance. It's a fight to the finish." Kensei said as he held out his dagger and was ready to cut him down.

…..

Mayuri

"My, my. Such a hassle." Mayuri said. "In all that commotion, some potential subjects got away. Oh well. At least I have one." Standing right behind him was Sartauro.

"You want to use me like some sort of guinea pig?" Sartauro said.

"You arrancars come in various shapes and sizes with different abilities. Studying each one is quite a feature." Mayuri said. "Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and save us both a lot of hassle? Just come with me."

"You want me to volunteer in your experiments?" Sartauro said. "Judging from that vulgar attire and how your comrade was speaking of you earlier, I think these are experiments I don't want to be a part of."

"Suit yourself." Mayuri said. "I actually don't need you alive for some of my experiments. You don't have to worry about pain that way. I can dissect you and use the remains of your body."

"You are one cruel bastard." Sartauro said. "I don't give a damn for this science stuff and you won't have the time for any of it!" He swung his sword at Mayuri, but Mayuri used Flash Step to avoid the attack and stand a few feet from him. "Of course. You might sound like a mad scientist, but you're still a captain. I guess it would only make sense you have some skill and talent to help you out."

"Oh well. I tried being nice about this, but if you insist on doing things the hard way, so be it." Mayuri said and was already set to begin his dissection.

…..

Toshiro

Toshiro was standing in the air as he faced his opponent. Despite the bandages and all the less bragging, he remembered his opponent's name was Maruru.

"So we meet again, but I don't remember you having that injury." Toshiro said. Seeing Toshiro again made Maruru angry. He remembered how he imprisoned Maruru with his ice and it was humiliating to him. "I ask what happened to you, but it seems like you are unable to talk. That must be such an annoyance." Toshiro took his eyes away from him just for a moment as he looked to the side and saw Byakuya wasn't that far from him and was facing his opponent. The only one left being Monoria.

"It looks like there's another battle that's about to happen not too far." Monoria said. "Are you planning on making this a two against two fight?"

"I do not desire the help of another." Byakuya said. "We soul reapers prefer to keep the battles single."

"Is that so?" Monoria said. "We arrancars are not like that, but I believe you will not allow me to face another opponent until I defeat you."

"Correct. I will end this battle quickly." Byakuya said.

"Don't be so sure." Monoria said as she held her sword and took her stance to fight. "I'm a proud warrior for Lord Arracue. I will not fall so easily."

"So be it." Byakuya said as he took his stance. Toshiro focused on his battle as well and was getting ready to fight.

"Shall we begin?" Toshiro said and Maruru was ready to fight as well. Four different battles happening at once. Will it be an absolute victory for one side or the other?

…

Hueco Mundo

"I see." Harribel said. Arracue just got done with telling his prisoner what he was really planning. "So you wanted the substitute soul reaper out of the way while some of your subordinates attacks the World of the Living."

"Exactly. Now that he and his friends are in Hueco Mundo, all that's left to do is kill them." Arracue said. "Although, I'm a little surprised that two of them are still alive after their battles."

"I know better than to underestimate my enemies, but it seems I still made the mistake." Arracue said.

"You also made one other mistake." Harribel said. "Just because the substitute soul reaper is no longer in his home world, it doesn't mean it's unprotected. The Soul Society will be sure to fill in that void."

"Is that so?" Arracue questioned.

"It is." Harribel said. "I've seen the power of the captains of the 13 Quart Guard Squads in action and they are pretty powerful."

"That's right." Arracue said. "I almost forgot that you were once part of the war that took place around sixteen years ago. Back then, you took orders from a soul reaper and you were the third ranked Espada. I'm still not worried."

"Whys that?" Harribel asked.

"Each one of my subordinates are powerful in their own way." Arracue said. "I have them serve me because of their powers, talents, and abilities. If I didn't think they were useful to me, I would have just slaughtered them and not even bother with turning some of them into arrancars. Just you wait, Harribel. These soul reapers and their associates might be powerful, but my subordinates are just as powerful."

To Be Continued...


	62. Speak to Release

The battle between soul reapers and arrancars go on in both Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. Hiro and his friends are fighting Arracue and his followers in Hueco Mundo, captains from the 13 Court Guard Squads are fighting those who remained in the World of the Living.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro unleashed some ice at Marurur. Marurur moved out of the way of his attack and tried to attack him with his own sword. However, Toshiro held up his sword and was able to block the attack. "Strange. I remember you being much stronger." Maruru glared at him as he was beginning to truly hate Toshiro. Meanwhile, Byakuya was fighting Monoria.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Byakuya fired a powerful blast from his fingers, but Monoria was able to avoid the attack. She appeared in front of him and tried swinging down, but Byakuya blocked the attack.

"Care to explain why you're even fighting us?" Monoria said. "I've always been curious as to why soul reapers even bother fighting for humans."

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Byakuya said and pushed her back.

"You truly sound like a warrior who is focused on the task." Monoria said. "My kind of opponent." Monoria continued to fight Byakuya off. Maruru swung his sword at Toshiro, but he jumped over the attack. He held out his hand and unleashed cero, but Toshiro was able to cut through the attack.

"Your strength certainly has dropped since the last time we've faced each other." Toshiro said. "I wonder if it has anything to do with your injury that I see."

"Mmmm mmm."

"Maruru, don't talk!" Monoria called out. "Save your strength and stay focus on taking your opponent down." Maruru was getting annoyed with Monoria as well.

"Take this!" Toshiro tossed the crescent from his blade, but Maruru was able to deflect it. No matter his injury, Maruru is going to keep the fight going. He claimed he wanted to kill Toshiro from the last time they fought each other.

…

Kensei

Meanwhile, Kensei was busy fighting his own opponent. He swung a battle dagger at Civerio, but Civerio was able to hold that attack back.

"A knife? That's all you got?" Civerio said, but he got his answer as Kensei drove his fist against Civerio's face. There was a lot of force behind that attack and it sent him flying back. Civerio regained his posture and was able to stay in the air. "Not bad."

"I've got a lot more where that came from." Kensei said. "I'm not going to be wasting my time on the likes of you. I'll end this here." Kensei was building up some spiritual pressure and Civerio could feel a change.

"What's this? The air feels so thick and harder." Civerio said.

"Blast it, Tachikaze." Kensei said. His dagger changed a little, but the wind gathered around him.

"I see. Your zanpakuto has the ability to manipulate wind." Civerio said.

"Here's what else it can do." Kensei said. He swiped is arm and released multiple air blades. However, Civerio was able to see the attacks coming and was doing his best to avoid each one of them.

"So you don't want to play around, do you?" Civerio said. "Very well. The opening has come to an end. Now the time has come for the main event."

"What?" Kensei said as he didn't understand his words. That all changed when he saw him holding his blade against his left shoulder.

"Fiddle, Baiorin (violin)." Spirit energy gathered around Civerio and spiraled around him as a cyclone. Kensei could even hear a strange sound coming from him. Either way, he could tell that Civerio was getting serious.

…

Toshiro

Toshiro swung the chain and crescent at Maruru. Maruru either dodged or deflected each of his attacks. Toshiro flew right at him and tried to attack him with his sword, but Maruru was able to block that attack as well.

"I just realized something." Toshiro said. "If you are unable to speak, you can't release your sword, can you?"

"Mm?" Maruru appeared to be a little confused.

"I've faced a few arrancars before." Toshiro said and backed away from Maruru. "Just like we call out the names of our zanpakutos, you arrancars need to do the same to release your zanpakuto and release your true power." Maruru could see his point there, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"How strange?" Monoria said as she backed away from Byakuya.

"What's that?" Byakuya said.

"Oh. Nothing to do with you. I was actually thinking of Maruru." Monoria said. Maruru heard he was mentioned.

"An arrancar actually concerned for another?" Byakuya said. "That's actually a strange thing to witness."

"You misunderstand." Monoria said. "I hold no concern to him. He's always been too confident for his own good. It's just that with all the bragging he's done, it shows his insecurities and proves how weak they are."

"Mmm!" Maruru tried to shout, but it made it difficult with his mouth bandaged.

"I was the one who injured his throat and made it difficult for him to speak." Monoria said. "His voice and all his boasting was very aggravating. He even acted on his own without the permission of our leader. I thought severing his ability to speak would motivate him and he would become stronger, but there is no difference."

"Mmm?!"

"Perhaps he was always meant to be weak." Monoria said. "Oh well." Monoria continued her fight against Byakuya and Maruru let all of what Monoria said sink in. Weak? Him weak? These thought flowed through his head. Weak was something he never wanted to be after that one day.

…..

Flashback

"Get away from me!" Maruru called out as he was doing his best to fight against some hollows. Back then, Maruru was a squid-like hollow. "I'm one of the best hollows around Hueco Mundo. Get away from me." He was doing his best to fight off the hollows, but those hollows grabbed his tentacles and arms and kept trying to take some bites out of him. It was starting to seem like Maruru was going to die here.

"Are you all right?" Maruru no longer felt the teeth of the hollows. He was able to see and he was met with Arracue, who was still an arrancar.

"Who are you?" Maruru asked. He looked around and saw all the other hollows were slaughtered. "Why did you just help me? I didn't need any help?"

"My apologies." Arracue said. "It was too pitiful to see something so weak die. I couldn't ignore it." That was a great insult to Maruru because he did not wish to be weak. "I do sense that stronger desire of yours to be stronger. The power you do have could be useful to me. Come with me if you want to be strong." Maruru agreed to that offer because power is all that matters to him.

End of Flashback

…

Maruru refused to be weak. He believes he is the strong and he will do anything to prove that he is. Through rage and the refusal to be seen weak, Maruru reached for the bandages and ripped the bandages off. The force reopened the wounds around his throat and blood was flowing out of his neck. Toshiro was a little surprised by his actions.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro said.

"I'm….not….weak." Maruru said through puffs of breath. His voice also sounded all scratchy and rough with it damaged. "Constrict, Calamar!" Maruru released his zanpakuto, but since Toshiro saw it before, he knew what to expect.

"So you risked to worsen the damage dealt to your throat to release your zanpakuto. I don't think I've ever seen an arrancar as reckless as you." Toshiro said.

"Shut up!" Maruru said, but the more he talked and the longer this goes on, the more blood that is flowing out of his neck. Maruru didn't care for the pain or any of that. He just wanted to take Toshiro down. "I swore that I would kill you!" Maruru swung his arms at Toshiro, but Toshiro was moving as fast as he could to avoid each of his attacks.

"This strategy again?" Toshiro said as it went on like this the last time the two fought.

"I'm not….going to….fall for the same trick twice." Maruru said as a lot of his energy was being burned out. "I won't….be caught….in that ice attack…..like last time."

"You're a fool. Your injuries are affecting your battle abilities." Toshiro said. "That wound around your neck must be worse than I thought."

"Shut up!" Maruru said. He stretched out one of his arms and got it around Toshiro. "See? I…am strong." He held up one of his tentacles and had spikes come out of it. "I told you I would kill you."

"Oh please." Toshiro whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Maruru said. "What's the matter? Are you scared? Are….you? Are you….scared….that you're….about to be killed…..by one of….the best arrancars."

"Do you ever shut up?" Toshiro said. "Any warrior that just brags has no real strength. It's just a sign of overconfidence. Perhaps your friend back there was right about you."

"Shut up." Maruru said as he kept getting angry. "You won't….be needing that anymore." He wrapped one of his arms around Toshiro's zanpakuto and took it out of his hands. Toshiro still seemed unaffected by what Maruru was doing. Maruru was going to do it, but he saw his vision getting blurry. He didn't know what was going on, but he's not letting it stop him. "Die!" Maruru swung his arm and was hoping it would impale and kill Toshiro, but he greatly missed. Toshiro saw this coming as Maruru's grip weakened and he was able to get free. Toshiro reached for his sword and caught it before it dropped.

"He's dead." Toshiro said. Maruru's body dropped all the way to the ground and crashed into it. The sound of Maruru's body crashing into the ground did not go unnoticed by some of the others.

"Interesting." Monoria said. "That captain didn't need to use his full power. Instead, he just held out until Maruru's injuries would finish him." Maruru's obsession to not be seen weak got the better of him. He made his injuries worse and the constant loss of blood and exertion of his body has brought upon his end.

"People are always free to speak their minds, but there was times when doing so will cause you your death. Farewell, arrancar." Toshiro said. Another arrancar has fallen. Now only five of Arracue's subordinates remain, but the rest of them will not fall like Maruru just did.

To Be Continued...


	63. Tuning to the Death

At Conor's bistro, Ami rested after getting injured the last time she tried to fight the arrancars. She appeared to be asleep as Neko was watching over her in Hiro's body. Neko just watched her rest, but he had some other thoughts.

'Ami's fast asleep.' Neko thought. 'This could be a great opportunity for me. The question is, what do I do? Where do I start?' Neko was on the verge of doing something he really shouldn't. He didn't get to because Sonya walked in and smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Neko, I don't want to hurt Hiro's body. Don't do something while you're in there." Sonya said.

"Sorry." Neko said.

"Just what were you thinking of doing anyway?" Sonya scolded. "Poor Ami is asleep. Anything would have been bad enough, but doing it inside Hiro's body is even worse. Also, imagine what would happen with Hiro if anyone ever saw this while you were in there."

"Its okay, Sonya. I can't really sleep anymore anyway." Ami said as she got up. "It's a little hard to sleep. Can't you feel what's going on out there?"

"Yeah." Sonya said as they all could feel what was going on. "All that colliding spiritual pressure. What is going on out there?"

"It feels like there are some captains out there. Hiro and the others must have alert the Soul Society before they disappeared." Neko said.

"Yeah. On the bright side, it does feel like one of the arrancars has already been defeated." Ami said. "Let's just hope this keeps up."

"You're right. Those arrancars can be scary." Neko said. They aren't even aware of how bad some of those arrancars can really be.

…..

Mayuri

Mayuri still stood off against his opponent, Sartauro. Mayuri has made it clear that he would much rather capture the arrancar to take part in his experiments. However, Sartauro was not going to let that happen without some sort of fight.

"My, my. Everyone wants to make things so difficult." Mayuri said as fiddled his fingers around his zanpakuto. "I'm offering you to take part in what could be a scientific breakthrough. How is that so bad?"

"You clearly have no decency." Sartauro said. "I have no intention of you dissecting me. In fact, I would much rather do all the cutting and slicing until you're dead."

"Sheesh. No one has any appreciation for scientific breakthroughs. Oh well. If you insist on making this more difficult than it needs to be, I have no choice." Mayuri said and finally drew his sword. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri's zanpakuto transformed into its shikai. "Well, bring it on."

"You're sword looks as freaky as you are, but I'll be glad to bring upon your death!" Sartauro said and leaped right at Mayuri to begin this fight.

…

Kensei

"So that's your true form." Kensei said. Kensei was against Civerio. It didn't last long until Civerio decided to release his zanpakuto. The left side of Civerio's chest was detached from him, but held there by strings. It was also changed like that part of his body was prosthetic. He also had a single wing on his back. He also had his mask extend by having it go around his right head with an aquamarine backwards F under it. He was also given what appeared to be a violin bow.

"What do you think?" Civerio asked.

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" Kensei said. "You don't look all that intimidating and it seems you've lost all movement in your left arm."

"Looks can be deceiving." Civerio said as he positioned his bow to play. "Allow me to play a tune that will lead to your demise." Civerio strung those strings and it sounded similar to a violin.

"What's he doing? I thought Rose was an artistic loon." Kensei said. Civerio continued to play the music, but when he yanked the bow off the strings, it created a powerful sonic wave that blasted Kensei hard and it actually pushed him back. "The hell?"

"Notas de Dolor: Notes of Pain." Civerio said. "That was just the tuning of my strings. The real sounds of my beautiful music have yet to be truly heard."

"What the hell? What was that you did exactly? Are you telling me you can somehow use sound to attack your opponents?" Kensei said as his body was actually flinching from pain from that last attack.

"In a sense. Sounds travels in waves and they all travel to the brain or vibrate through the body." Civerio said. "All I have to do is infuse my own spiritual pressure into the sounds and it's almost like I'm attacking you from the inside."

"It's going to take more than music to beat me." Kensei said as he held out his zanpakuto. "If I cut the strings, you have no power." Kensei used Flash Step and appeared right in front of Civerio. He swung down and tried to cut the strings, but something was wrong. The strings wouldn't cut. Kensei's zanpakuto couldn't cut through the strings.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't see that coming?" Civerio said. "The strings are part of my body. They are as strong as my Hierro. It's going to take more than that. A lot more." Civerio swung his bow. Kensei tried to avoid it and it looked like it didn't hit. Kensei was able to back away from the attack, but looks are deceiving. Kensei actually got a cut on his arm.

"So that's not a normal musical tool. That's actually a blade." Kensei said.

"Time for the opening performance." Civerio said as he was about to play his strings again.

"No you don't!" Kensei said as he flew right at Civerio to stop him. The two of them clashed blades against each other. Despite how Civerio could only use one arm, he was able to hold off Kensei very well. Kensei tried to drive a fist in him, but Civerio disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Kensei looked around to try and find him.

"I'm down here." Civerio called out. Kensei looked down saw Civerio standing on the ground and was about to play.

"The first song. Cancion de Agonizante (Song of Agonizing)." Civerio played his notes and the ground under him started to break under them. The rocks that broke off were launched at Kensei. That didn't cause Kensei to even flinch. Kensei beat the rocks around with his bare fists. "Not bad. That lovely note usually allows me to use the vibrations of my song and use rocks and other debris around me as projectiles."

"You're going to need a lot more than rocks to beat me. That's just a normal workout for me." Kensei said. "I'm not going to play around with you. If you're not going to take this serious, I'm taking you down right here and now. "Bankai." Kensei released his bankai with wind exploding around him. When the wind cleared away, he was wearing armor around his arms. "Tekken Tachikaze."

"Bankai? This one is almost like a punk. How unsophisticated." Civerio said. Kensei dropped right down. Civerio jumped into the air and avoided the attack, but Kensei left a massive impact in the ground. Kensei looked up and saw Civerio left some distance between the two. Civerio still seemed calm and confident. That meant that cocky smirk of his was starting to annoy Kensei. Kensei worked his way so he was on the same level as Civerio in the air.

"You can run all you like, but I'm eventually going to catch you." Kensei said.

"Perhaps, but this is working out the way I thought it would." Civerio said and that left Kensei confused. "There was one more reason I had us wait before launching the attack. It was because I knew that twice the damage would have been dealt to the place. Look at all the damage you helped me with and it's just from our battle." Kensei looked around and saw some damage was being dealt to Kyoto.

"So what? We have preparations for scenarios like this." Kensei said.

"Still thinking you can win?" Civerio said. "We'll see about that. I believe we are reaching the finale. Make peace while you can for this will be the melody of your death. Melodía del Sufrimiento (Melody of the Suffering)." Civerio started playing his strings and it had a loud and sharp tone to it. Kensei felt a strange sensation through his body.

"What's happening?" Kensei said. His body was paralyzed and could barely get himself to move. "What did you do to me?"

"This song brings upon death of all who hear it." Civerio said. "Your body should feel like it's being pulled by wires in multiple directions. On the inside, your bones will slowly break from the frequency of the sound and the vibrations that flow through the body."

"Damn you." Kensei said. He tried to force himself to move, but the sound was making it difficult.

"Don't try to fight it. Even if you could plug your ears and block the sound, it can't help." Civerio said. "The water in your body will resonate the sound through your body. Nothing can protect you from this attack. No mere soul reaper can withstand it."

"Yeah." Kensei said as he held his head low." It is over for you." Kensei shot his head up and a mask appeared over his face. Civerio wasn't expecting that.

"What?!" Civerio said. Kensei tried moving his body again and it was working.

"You said no mere soul reaper can withstand this attack, but I'm not your average soul reaper." Kensei said. He broke the strings that bind him and was able to move.

"Impossible! No one has ever been able to break free." Civerio said. "A soul reaper with hollow capabilities. I did not think such a thing actually existed. What is that mask?"

"So you noticed it gives me hollow-like abilities." Kensei said. "A little too late for that." Kensei flew right at Civerio and drove his fist right into his gut. Civerio felt a strong impact from that attack as he bent over.

"Impressive strength, but I'm not beaten yet." Civerio said as he was about to strike him with his blade.

"I'm not done yet." Kensei said. Kensei added some power and Civerio felt like several blades were cutting through him. The strings broke and he could feel his body crippling.

"I thought I was playing the melody of your death, but it seemed I played the melody of mine." Civerio said.

"I've had enough of that." Kensei said as he drove his spare against Civerio's face and did a lot more damage. Civerio sent flying through the air and crashing into the ground. Kensei removed his mask as he stood in victory. Kensei's victory song is playing while Civerio's music has come to an end.


	64. Daphne's Last Belief

"This is so nice." Rangiku said as she was enjoying some sake. "Since the captain isn't here to boss me around, I get the whole day free." With her captain fighting in the World of the Living, Rangiku was enjoying her free time.

"Shouldn't you be doing the work he left for you?" Rangiku was surprise to see Nanao coming into the office.

"Nanao? What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"I know you too well." Nanao said. "The other lieutenants are taking charge of their squads in the absence of their captains, but I knew you wouldn't be doing such a thing."

"Just relax everything is going well." Rangiku said.

"That's because you're lazy who doesn't like work." Nanao said. "Other squads are trying to be a benefit. Squad Twelve is working on opening a way to Hueco Mundo to bring back the substitute soul reaper, Hiro Hashiru, and his friends. Squad Four is on standby for the injured."

"Come on. I'm not the only one being unprofessional. Captain Zeraki is blowing off steam since he couldn't go and fight." Rangiku whined.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going near that." Nanao said.

"By the way, did you say Hiro and his buddies are in Hueco Mundo?" Rangiku said.

"Yes. Apparently, from the message they sent, they had to go or else an invasion of hollows would sprout." Nanao said. "They tried to avoid that, but we have no idea what has happened to them after that."

"Hiro's still sort of new to the whole soul reaper position. Is he really ready to face something like arrancars?" Rangiku questioned.

"That's indecisive. He was able to hold his own against Captain Zeraki, Kuchiki, and my own." Nanao said. "He is able to obtain bankai and I've heard a few soul reapers claim he's just like Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aw! Good old Ichigo. It's been a while since I've seen him. Perhaps I should pay a visit." Rangiku said.

"I thought we were talking about Hiro?" Nanao said already getting annoyed with her. "While it is true that he's as persistent as Ichigo Kurosaki, Hiro Hashiru doesn't have hollow powers like Ichigo did. That would have been beneficial in a place like Hueco Mundo."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." Rangiku said. "You said his friends went with him. That means Daigo, Ashiru, and Enru. He's also got that quincy with him and that girl knows what she's doing. I feel sorry for whoever fights her."

…

Hueco Mundo

When Hiro and the others arrived in Hueco Mundo, they decided to split up. Lucas and Ashiru were able to win their battles. Hiro has yet to fight anyone. Enru and Daigo are in the middle of a battle against Sien and she's proven that she's more than capable of holding her own. That leaves Daphne, but she isn't fairing much better.

"This is where it ends for you." Cocallo said. Daphne tried just about everything she could think of against him, but Cocallo had plenty of counter moves.

"No way." Daphne said as she was able to get back on her feet. "I refuse to die here and by the hands of some lowly arrancar."

"Stop talking big and just accept the fact that it's over." Cocallo said.

'It can't be over. It isn't. I know I can beat him.' Daphne thought as she remembered all of his tricks from this battle. She analyzed her opponent with all the information she gathered on him.'I used Seele Schneider and stole some of his reishi. However, his Mudar la Piel healed him no matter how fatal the wound was. He did say he could only do it once so that's good for me. I tried using Heizen earlier and that seemed to have done it, but when he released his resurreccion, he healed instantly as well. His body is probably much harder so it won't work again.'

"It's better if you say your prayers rather than keeping them in." Cocallo said. He held up his two weapons and was going to end this right here and now.

"I keep saying I'm not going to die. I believe in the teachings of my father." Daphne said. Her father was the one who taught her how to be a quincy. Even with him being ill, Hans was able to find the time to teach Daphne how to be an effective quincy.

"Your father taught you? How sweet, but that can't save you." Cocallo said.

'Think. There must be something I can do.' Daphne thought as she felt around her tools and tried to think of something that can win this battle. 'Seele Schneider was able to harm him, but I doubt he'll fall for the same trick twice.' As she was doing her thinking, she came up with some thought. 'There is one other trick. It might work, but do I have enough time.'

"Die!" Cocallo shouted. He swung both his arms at her, but Daphne was able to avoid the attack as she ducked down. She pulled out her crossbow and tried shooting at him as much as she could. Cocallo was being pushed back from the assault. Daphne got up and was ready to fight, but all her injuries were taking a toll and she needed to end this soon.

"I can't give up. I won't die. I have to believe in everything I learned from my father." Daphne said. As she said that, a thought occurred to her.

…..

Flashback

The cold rain poured down on the most sorrowful day of Daphne's life. She stood in front of the grave of her father as all she could do was stand there and weep.

"Daddy…." Daphne cried. Losing her father, losing her teacher, was the most painful day of her life.

"It is a sad day. Even the heavens are crying." A friend of her father said as he shielded her from the rain. He had a decent looking crowd for his funeral. "As long as you remember him and the lessons he taught you, he shall never be disgraced." Some quincies were looked down upon, but that didn't mean they shouldn't be given some form of respect.

End of Flashback

…

'Father….you gave me one last lesson, one last belief before you died.' Daphne thought. 'That lies in everything you've taught me. If I would have any doubt in anything out of everything you ever taught me, it would be a huge disgrace and I will never let that happen.'

"This little game of ours has been entertaining, but I'm beginning to grow bored." Cocallo said. "I say it's time we put an end to this here and now no matter what you say."

"I agree." Daphne said as she held a ginto between her fingers. "This has gone on long enough and I'm ending this." She tossed it right at Cocallo, but Cocallo wasn't concerned.

"Trying that again? It's not going to work." Cocallo said.

"This is something different." Daphne said. "Gritz!" The ginto exploded and trapped Cocallo in a quincy cross and trapped him entirely.

"Hey! What is this? Let me out of here!" Cocallo said as he tried to break his way out. Daphne knew there wasn't much time. So she moved as fast as she could. Cocallo began to break free from his little prison. Cocallo bashed his way out and was able to get free. "That's it. I've had it." Before he could even take a step, he felt himself trapped again in the center of a pentagon.

"I've had enough as well." Daphne said as she held one last ginto.

"What's going on? What is this?" Cocallo questioned.

"Sprenger." Daphne said. "A technique combined with Seele Shneider and the ginto. It takes some time to set up and would need the opponent distracted. This is unless you're like me and you can just trap your opponent and move as fast as you can to set this up."

"No way!" Cocallo said. He kept trying to get out, but he was trapped and couldn't get free this time. "How could you have even know this would work?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "If you're referring to my choice of technique, the two alone did some damage to you. So I figured with them together would finish it. Especially since you won't be able to heal yourself this time. Pretty simple and obvious. If you're referring to how it can beat you, it's because I believe in everything my father taught me and that is including this. That belief is enough for me to defeat any enemy. Cocallo, it's over!" She spilled the liquid that was in the ginto and it ended on her weapon.

"AAAWWWWAW!" Cocallo screamed as the energy erupted right under him. Daphne walked away like a hero vanquishing her opponent in a great explosion. When it ended, Cocallo's attire was torn and broken with him having some serious burns and injures. It was too much for Cocallo to handle as his body dropped to the ground. Another arrancar has been bested. Daphne walked away from her fight, but she felt great pain and had to lean against the wall.

"Damn. That battle took too long." Daphne said. "I also used up too much power, more than I intended against such an enemy. If I have to fight another opponent, I'll be at a huge disadvantage. I've got to find the others." So Daphne decided to keep going and hopes she comes across the others soon.

…

Hiro

Hiro was the only one who hasn't had any luck on finding an opponent. Not quite certain if that is good or not. Either way, it was getting on his nerves.

"Damn!" Hiro shouted. "They wanted me to come here, but not a single arrancar has decided to come out and fight me. Lucas was right, this place is huge. I feel like I've been searching for hours, but without a dumb watch, I can't tell." Hiro looked ahead and saw light at the end of his tunnel. "Finally! At least I get a change of scenery." Hiro ran towards the light and was soon outside and saw the ruins of Las Noches. "Whoa! This place is crazy!" Hiro was thinking of exploring around the place until he felt a great amount of spirit pressure. He also could tell who it belonged to.

"So he's here." Hiro couldn't hear him, but he just knew someone was close by. He looked directly up and despite how far he was, he could plainly see who was up there.

"It's you!" Hiro said. Standing in front of the moon to emphasize the darkened threat himself is was the one arrancar Hiro wanted to beat just as much if not more than Arracue. "Hanz Hurroco!" The time has come for the two to have one more match, but this might be one where only one of them will walkaway this time.

To Be Continued…..


	65. Raven of the Night

In hopes of stopping Arracue from taking over Kyoto, Hiro and the others charged into Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows, and have entered Las Noches. While the captains were fighting about half of Arracue's subordinates in the World of the Living, Hiro and his friends were fighting the other half. They've fought some fierce opponents, but they were able to emerge the victors despite their injuries. Once Hiro managed to get outside, he came across Hanz Hurroco.

"So you finally came out." Hiro said. Hiro could see Hanz standing outside on the roof of Las Noches. Hanz pummeled Hiro the first time they fought and they didn't get to finish things the last time. This time, Hiro is not letting him escape. "HEY! Get down here and fight me!"

"Fool." Hanz turned around and acted like he didn't hear Hiro.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Hiro shouted. "That's it. That guy is getting on my last nerve. I don't see an elevator. So it seems like there's only one way to go." Hiro focused his spiritual pressure around his feet and jumped as high as he could. Hiro was flying through the air and tried to reach for the hole. When it seemed like he wasn't going to make it, he gave himself another boost and was able to reach it. Hiro was outside and saw the real world of Hueco Mundo and it took him by surprise. "What the hell?" Hiro landed on the roof and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hueco Mundo was a never ending desert at night. "Is this really Hueco Mundo?"

"That's right." Hiro turned around and was faced with Hanz. "This is what's outside of Las Noches. This is the true Hueco Mundo." Hiro looked around and was taking in the sights.

"The place looks like it goes on forever. Is this really all there is out there? Is Hueco Mundo just one big desert?" Hiro questioned

"Correct again." Hanz said. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Hueco Mundo is like this where the sun never comes out. There's no such thing as day in this world." Hiro took a look around Las Noches and saw how big it really was and how much it was in ruins.

"I see you don't take good care of your buildings." Hiro said. "This place is a giant mess. What happened? Is this your crazy idea of redecorating?"

"This was not of our doing." Hanz said. "All of what you saw is the scars of many great battles that took place here."

"So what are we doing out here?" Hiro said. "Why didn't you come out and fight me sooner? I probably lost a few good pounds from all that running."

"I don't want any more damage to Arracue's palace to be done." Hanz said. "Las Noches is his now and I shall standby him and protect it. I'm no fool. I remember our last encounter. You're much stronger than you appear to be. I must admit that I'm impressed."

"Impressed with what?" Hiro said.

"How much you've grown since our first meeting." Hanz said. "During our last fight, you were able to hold your own against me. There's also just now. You used your spiritual pressure to give you an extra push in your jump so you could make it up here. It even happened while you in midair. You didn't even need to go into bankai to do that."

"Am I suppose to be flattered? I honestly don't give a damn about that." Hiro said. "I just want to be able to take you and Arracue down."

"Such insolence." Hanz said as he reached for his sword and pulled it out. "I'll teach you to show some respect. We never got to finish our battle. This time, your friends aren't here to get in the way."

"Same goes for you. We finally have the chance to settle the score." Hiro said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. Both of them took a stance and were ready to fight. This is something they both want and there is no turning back. Hiro was the first to attack as he charged right at Hanz as fast as he could. He swung his sword, but Hanz jumped into the air and avoided the attack. Hanz appeared to be standing in the air as he had his back face the moon.

"I'm not playing around." Hanz said. "I'm dead serious. I want this over as quickly as possible. Arracue thinks you are a threat to all he has worked for and somehow you just keep getting stronger. A factor I just can't seem to comprehend as to how it is even possible. So it would seem I'm let with no choice, but to use the full extent of my power and completely crush your body before anything happens." He crossed his arms and pointed his sword at Hiro. "Mangle, Cuervo (Raven)." Spirit energy formed around Hanz in black and purple color. It took the form of wings closing around him and burst with what appeared to be black feathers spreading around.

"No way!" Hiro said as he could feel all the spiritual pressure Hanz has released and it was unreal. He was also a little taken back by his new appearance.

….

Daigo and Enru

Enru first came across Sien and she was a malevolently cunning and strong. All she was doing was really toying with him. Daigo showed up to help him, but the two of them together is still difficult for her to be beaten. They stopped their fighting for they could sense some spiritual pressure.

"What is this spiritual pressure?" Daigo said.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize it, but it's intense." Enru said. "There's another feeling to it as well. It almost feels like something that can cover the sun and leave a cold feeling." They didn't know who it was, but Sien did.

"Hanz? I didn't think he would release his sword so early in a fight." Sien said. "I'm not sure who he's fighting, but it must be someone big or special."

…

Ashiru

Ashiru was able to defeat another arrancar named Amari, but he was greatly injured from the battle. He tried his best to walk as he was able to make it outside under the fake sky, but it was hard. He got a sense of the spiritual pressure as well as it was coming from above him.

"What is this? I sense Hiro's spiritual pressure up there, but who does that other spiritual pressure belong to?" Ashiru questioned.

"I found you!" Ashiru was able to turn around and saw Lucas.

"Lucas! So you were able to win your battle as well." Ashiru said.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later." Lucas said as he came over to him and helped him stay up. "I sensed your spiritual pressure was weak so I came looking for you. You look like you're in pretty bad shape."

"I'll be fine." Ashiru said, but he was just acting tough. "Do you sense that spiritual pressure?"

"Yeah." Lucas said as he looked up. "Feels like Hiro is in some hot water."

…

Arracue

Arracue and Harribel could sense the spiritual pressure as well. Even Arracue didn't think Hanz would use his resurreccion so soon.

"Seems like Hanz has already come across Hiro." Arracue said. "He's the only one I can think of that would cause Hanz to take such immediate actions. So how is Hiro going to get out of this one?" It was amusing to him to find out.

….

Hiro

Hiro couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Hanz has changed completely. The way he stood in front of the moon made Hiro feel like he was fighting a demon of the night. Actually, the correct way to phrase that would be a raven demon with Hanz's new appearance. Hanz's clothes complete gone and showed his bare chest with his hole right in the center. His arms and the lowered part of his body were covered in black feather-like substance. His hands turned into talons. He also had black feathered wings coming out of his back. His hair also grew longer as it covered his back. He had black marks running down from his eyes and had a beak-like visor structure hanging over his head.

"Behold. This is my true form. My true power." Hanz said. "Are you afraid now? That look on your face tells me you are."

"I won't deny it. You're spiritual pressure in that form feels dark and strong, but I'm not scared." Hiro said. "I don't get scared. To me, you changed your form and grew stronger, but I'm taking you down all the same."

"You still seem confident." Hanz said. "Perhaps I need to show you how different my power is." Hiro braced himself and was ready for whatever it was that Hanz might try. Hanz flew right at Hiro and he was so fast that it was hard to keep up. Hiro could sense where the attack was coming as he turned around and blocked Hanz's talon from impaling him. Hiro might have blocked the attack, but there was still so much force behind that attack that it sent him flying. Hanz flew at him again and pressed his talon against Hiro's zanpakuto. Hanz kept pushing back and soon had him just out of Las Noches' area with him backing away.

"Damn. How could he have this kind of power?" Hiro questioned. Hanz appeared right over Hiro again. He tried swiping his talon down at him. Hiro blocked the attack, but the same thing happened. Hiro was sent flying again and crashed into Hueco Mundo's sand.

"The difference between our two powers is too vast for you to overcome." Hanz said. "I'll never understand why humans try to reach more than their limits." Hanz held out his hand and formed a purple cero in his hands. "It's important to know your limits so you know your strengths and weaknesses. Without that knowledge, it will lead to one result." He dropped the cero like it was a ball. The cero dropped all the way to the ground and created a massive explosion. Is Hanz really this much stronger than Hiro? Perhaps this matter between them will be settled sooner than both of them thought.

To Be Continued….


	66. Fight for the Father Figure

Hiro finally came face to face with Hanz, the one arrancar he wanted to beat just as much as he wanted to beat Arracue. Hanz managed to convince Hiro to come out of Las Noches and take their fight outside. Hanz didn't wait around as he released his zanpakuto and entered his resurreccion. Hanz proved to be quite the challenge and believed he truly obliterated Hiro.

"Farewell, Hiro." Hanz said as he flew over back to the ceiling. However, he sensed a change in spiritual energy and heard an explosion. Sand flew through the air and rippled through the ground. Hanz looked down and saw that Hiro was still alive.

"Kaosu Dakunaito." Hiro said. Hiro released his bankai and was prepared for this fight.

"So this is his bankai." Hanz said. He wasn't sure what Hiro could do in this form, but he was ready for it. Hiro flew right at Hanz and was moving incredibly fast. Hiro's speed increases greatly when he is in his bankai form. It might give him the edge he need. Hiro swung his sword at Hanz, but Hanz was able to block it with his talon.

"I've got you now." Hiro said as he was building up some spiritual energy around his blade. "Kurai Seigi!" Hiro unleashed his attack at point-blank range. He was able to slash down and the force of the attack was sending Hanz flying back. Hanz slid against the top of Las Noches as he was doing his best to hold the attack back with one arm.

"Impossible." Hanz groaned and the attack detonated. Hiro landed down on the roof and waited for the smoke and dust to clear away.

"Come on. I know that wasn't enough to finish you off." Hiro said. The cloud cleared away and showed Hanz was still standing. However, his right arm did take some damage from the attack. It appeared he had a couple broken bones in his hand.

"I tried to block it, but your bankai makes that attack of yours stronger about tenfold." Hanz said. "You used that attack the last time we fought and I could barely hold that one back as well."

"Are you finally acknowledging my strength?" Hiro said. "Are you starting to see that you're not superior to me?"

"Don't let it all go to your head." Hanz said. "You used that attack the last time we fought as I said. However, is that really all you can do? You don't have any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"If it ain't broke, don't' fix it. What does it matter to you?" Hiro said.

"Let me show you." Hanz said as he held up injured hand. Hiro heard some bones popping back into place and his hand was healing.

"You can heal your wounds so easily?" Hiro said.

"The correct term would be instant regeneration." Hanz said as he flexed his fingers. "Most hollows and arrancars possess these abilities. Unlike you, I have multiple techniques to use at my disposal. Do you see? I hold the advantage. You can't beat me."

"So what if you've got a thousand tricks up your sleeve. I'm still going to clip your wings." Hiro said. "So what if you can heal yourself like that? You've got to have a weak spot somewhere and I will find it."

"Do you honestly think you can still win? I'll just have to silence you." Hanz said. He flew right at Hiro and swung his talon at him. Hiro swung his sword and blocked his attack. Hanz still had a spare hand. He used it to slice off his head, but Hiro ducked down and was able to avoid the attack. Hiro tried slicing him in two from the waist, but Hanz backed away. Hanz held up his hand to power another cero. Hiro was preparing his own attack.

"Kurai Seigi!"

"Cero!" Both of them used their attacks at the same time and the two collided. An explosion went off and blew the two of them back. Hiro tried him best to stop himself, but Hanz was already set. Hanz flew the smoke and tried to attack him again.

"Bastard!" Hiro groaned and tried to attack. Hanz swung his talon, but Hiro was able to deflect it. Hanz flew into the air and Hiro was trying to keep his eyes on him.

'Where is all this strength coming from?' Hanz thought as he tried to analyze him as he circled around like a bird to his prey. 'It wasn't like this when we fought for the first time. He is full of surprises. I must end this now.' He dived down and tried to pierce through him. Hiro jumped back and was able to avoid him as Hanz crashed into it.

"You were wondering how much I have? I'm starting to wonder that about you." Hiro taunted. Hanz pulled his arm out and stared down at the hole he just placed in the ceiling. It made him angry and he directed all that anger at Hiro. "Dude, sensitive much?"

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want any damage to come to Arracue's palace." Hanz said.

"I don't get it. Why are you so dedicated and loyal to that guy?" Hiro questioned. "Are you his loyal knight and he's the king that you swore to protect? None of the other arrancars seemed like that to me."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Hanz said. "The other arrancars are loyal to him through fear of his power or respect from it. I, on the other hand, have a different view of it. I suppose to put it in a way a humans such as yourself would understand, he's the closest thing I have to a father."

"Father?" Hiro questioned as he found it weird coming from an arrancar. "How would you even know what a father is or what it feels like to have one?"

"Your questioning is reasonable." Hanz said. "We arrancars are formed from mindless Menos Grandes, who are formed from hollows of departed human souls. When we evolve from there, we develop our own identity of self, our own personalities and conscious. So we really have no parents like you humans. When I met Arracue, he took me under his wing. He helped me gain strength and have supported me. I'm grateful to him and I can't help, but actually feel joy when I obtain his gratitude."

"You can feel joy?" Hiro joked.

"For all that he has done for me, I will fight for his services, his goals, and for him to praise me." Hanz said. "That is also why you must die."

"Keep dreaming, bird freak." Hiro said. Both of them flew at each other. The movement was too quick for the untrained eye to see and they stood with their backs facing each other. Hanz felt the remains of his mask break off with a few pieces of hair.

"You are strong….." Hanz said as he heard something fall near Hiro. "….but my resolve makes me stronger." Hiro had his left shoulder pad broke off with a gash on his shoulder. Hiro held that wound and tried to fight through the pain.

"It is surprisingly sentimental of you, but I'm not going to lose either." Hiro said as the two of them turned to face each other. "I've got a lot riding on me to win myself. I can't afford to die by your hand." Hanz and Hiro weren't backing away because they're both fighting for something important to them.

….

Enru and Daigo

Enru and Daigo took a break from fighting Sien. They could sense the spiritual pressures of Hanz and Hiro colliding all the way above them. Both of them were a little concerned for the fight appeared to be even, but it was hard to tell.

"Hiro, what's going on up there?" Daigo said.

"Shouldn't you two be worried about your own safety?" Sien said and got the two of them to focus on her again.

"I don't know what's going on with Hiro, but if we want to have any chance of helping him, we need to get through her first." Enru said.

"You're right." Daigo said as he held up his flaming sword.

"You can't leave the performance early when we haven't reached the grand finale yet." Sien said.

"We're tired of your show." Daigo said. "We're cutting your little performance short. So either get out of our way or we will cut you down."

"So unsophisticated." Sien said as she sounded disappointed as she held her hand over her face. "To truly support the arts, one must have a fine amount of sophistication and intellect. I suppose that must be hard to find with soul reapers. The show isn't over for we haven't reached the moments of despair, anxiety, and relief."

"Enough of this." Enru said and Daigo agreed. The two of them charged right at her to strike at the same time. Sien countered that by thrusting her sword into the ground and the shockwave from that caused the two of them to slide back.

"I suppose it is time for dress changing." Sien said. "First Act….I'll title it Entrance to the White Flower's Trap. We've reached the end and now we will enter the second." She pulled out her sword and held it up right. She slid her hand against the blade as she raised it over her head.

"Get ready. She's about to release her sword." Enru said.

"Right." Daigo said as the two of them braced themselves.

"Sprout, Jardín (Garden)." A sparkling mist-like substance shot out of her sword like a fountain. It rained down around her and it soon became hard to see what was happening on the inside. Daigo and Enru waited for the mist to clear away and it soon did. She didn't really go through much of a change. Her attire completely changed into another dress. Her gloves and cloak were gone and her dress changed and made it looked like she was wearing a dress made from white vines. Her mask fragment also turned into a crown of flowers around her head.

"Wait. Is that really it? She doesn't really look that much different?" Daigo said. "It looks like all she really did was change clothes."

"Daigo, you know better than to underestimate something like that." Enru said. "Looks can be deceiving. She may look like she hasn't gone through much of a change, but she's still dangerous."

"You're right." Sien said and a couple vines started moving and dug into the ground. Soon the whole place began to shake.

"What's she doing?" Daigo said.

"Act two: Garden of Desecration." Sien said. Soon, two giant plants grew from behind her and they did not look like friendly plants at all.

To Be Continued...


	67. Growing the Deadly Plants

The battles in Las Noches continue on. Many of the arrancars that serve Arracue have been beaten, but the ones that remain are still incredibly strong. Hiro fights Hanz on the roof of Las Noches. Meanwhile, Enru and Daigo were fighting Sien. Sien has released her resurreccion and has the ability to grow monstrous plants.

"Just what are those things?" Daigo questioned.

"How can she even be growing plants in this room?" Enru said.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sien said. "Just you wait. Their true beauty has yet to show. These two are quite the little stingers." The buds of the two giant flowers opened up with a giant hole in in the center of both of them.

"What's she doing?" Daigo said. The plants shot out hundreds of thorns at once and they were coming in fast. Daigo and Enru had to move fast and that's just what the two of them did. They both used Flash Step and tried using their swords to deflect all the thorns. However, even with the speed and their reflexes, the thorns kept cutting against the two of them. Sien had the plants stop and sink back into the ground. Daigo and Enru tried their best, but among the deflected thorns, some of their blood spilled on the floor and they both were taking deep breaths from exerting all that energy.

"Lovely." Sien said. "My flowers are unique, one of a kind. Those were my espinas (thorns). Don't you think my lovely flowers are divine?"

"I prefer dangerous." Daigo said.

"Just because something is dangerous doesn't mean it can't be beautiful." Sien said. "Honestly, all you soul reapers are the same to me. You don't appreciate much of anything. You just focus on your jobs, focus on the fighting, and it's like nothing else matters to you. What a dull life that must be."

"Perhaps that's because we take these matters serious, unlike you. You're treating this as if it's some sort of performance." Enru said.

"Excuse me." Sien said as she was starting to find this annoying. "I actually want some fun and excitement. What better way is there than watching your pitiful lives come to an end in an entertaining way?" She caused another one of her plants to grow and this one took the form similar to a flytrap. "Say hello to my lovely trampera (trapper) plant. She's quite hungry and her favorite meal is soul reapers." The plant opened up and launched a long and stretchy tongue at both of them. Daigo and Enru jumped out of the way before it could grab them.

"How many of these demonic plants can she create?" Daigo said.

"I'm so glad you asked. I can create them in the number of hundreds." Sien said. "It's like trying to survive a flora filled jungle that only desires to crush your bones and devour your very existence." The plant waved it's tongue and was heading for Daigo.

"Hanahasu!" Daigo focused some power in his zanpakuto and burned the tongue away from him. While Daigo had the plant distracted, Enru head right for Sien.

'While she's occupied with the control of that plant, I can attack her directly.' Enru thought as he held his sword to pierce right through her. Just when it seemed like he was going to make it, something caught his foot and caused him to trip. Enru looked and saw a weed tangled around his foot.

"You really should be more careful." Sien said as she looked his way. "You could trip and your own sword could cut you." She taunted. "How disappointing. In your character introductions, you both said you were lieutenants, but is this really the best a lieutenant can do? I expected more for a more thrilling show." The giant flytrap stretched out its tongue again and was able to grab Enru with it.

"Damn." Enru said as he was pulled to the flower and it swallowed him whole.

"Enru!" Daigo screamed as he thought Enru has been completely devoured.

"That was disappointing, but at least I gave him a beautiful death like I said." Sien said. "He should be honored to die by one of my lovely plants."

"You're so going to pay for that." Daigo said with much vengeance in his voice. Inside the plant, Enru was being crushed by the plants insides with a slimy substance oozing over him. If he wasn't going to get out soon, he could suffocate and be digested. Enru tried to move his arm to help him get out.

"So….Sokatsui!" Enru used the kido spell from inside the plant and blew part of if off. Enru was able to pull himself out of the plant and fall on the ground.

"That's just plain rude. I cherish each one of my lovely plants and you destroyed one of them." Sien said.

"Enru, are you all right?" Daigo asked. Enru placed himself in harm's way from that maneuver of his, but he was still able to get up.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out like this." Enru said. "Everyone of whatever plant she can create is deadly. We need to end this as soon as possible."

"You're right. The longer this goes on, the more enjoyment she gets out of it." Daigo said. "We're also running out of tactics and she has hundreds of strategys, I'm betting, for each one of her plants." Daigo said. "There must be some way to take her down." Daigo looked around for anything that might help them. Soon, an idea came to him, but it seemed crazy. "It might be the only way."

"Do you have an idea?" Enru questioned.

"It's a long shot and it might seem reckless, but it might be the only chance we have against her." Daigo said. Enru knows Daigo and he knows he wouldn't do something reckless. Seeing as how they're backed into a corner, there might be no other choice.

"What do you need me to do?" Enru said.

"I just need you to keep her occupied. You also might want to watch your head." Daigo said. Enru didn't understood, but there was no time for questions.

"I'll leave it to you." Enru said and charged right at Sien. Sien didn't understood what the two of them were doing, but she didn't really seem to care. She had roots grow under from the floor and tried to get in Enru's way.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" Daigo stored up electricity in his hands and shot it out. He was blasting the walls around the area and kept going. Enru kept going at his part and tried to keep Sien occupied, but she was curious as to what Daigo is doing.

"What's going on? What is he trying to do now?" Sien questioned. She noticed a little rubble fall near her. She curiously looked up to the ceiling and saw the ceiling and the walls were breaking apart. Soon, the ceiling was starting to come down around. It caused a chain reaction through the whole building and the entire place was coming down around them until it was nothing, but a gigantic pile of debris. It would have been hard for anyone to dig themselves out. Luckily, Enru and Daigo were lieutenants and used their skills. Enru was able to push a rock off him and entered a coughing fit.

"That did it." Daigo said as he dug himself out.

"Seriously, Daigo?" Enru questioned as he kept coughing. "I would have expected something that reckless from Hiro or maybe even Ashiru."

"I told you it would seem reckless." Daigo said. "At least it worked. I figured that if I blasted the walls with enough power, it could cause the area to fall around us like that. I noticed she hadn't move from that spot through the whole fight. Not really a good strategy. Although, I wasn't expecting the whole building to come with it. At least it appeared to have gotten Sien." He said as he looked around her, but there wasn't a trace of her. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Do you honestly think that would be enough to finish her?" Enru said.

"You never know." Daigo said. "She could be buried and trapped underneath all of this. Even if she isn't, we should use this opportunity to fallback and come up with some sort of plan." Enru agreed with that. Both of them were about to move, but they heard something move and it was coming from under them.

"Now you two have done it."

"That voice…" Daigo said.

"It's her." Enru said. Something was coming out of the ground and it appeared to be a dome made from white vines.

"What is that thing? What is she doing now?" Daigo said. The vines retracted inside the dome and were wrapping around Sien, who was inside, and remade her dress. She also didn't look happy. She seemed very annoyed.

"Look at what you've done to the palace." Sien said. "Las Noches is already ruined enough. Why am I not surprised something like this happen? You two are….. There are so many out there. There are those who don't appreciate true beauty and sophistication. Finding those who do are so rare these days. There are those with simple minds that don't know of the finer things in the world. It doesn't matter if you are human or a soul reaper. They are all fools and imbeciles. There are so many in the world, a vast majority. You two are among those several. In my opinion, you should be destroyed for that alone." Sien is done fooling around. She's serious now. She has low tolerance for those who act unrefined and will see to it personally that they pay for such ways of thinking.

…

Arracue

Arracue continued to watch how things in Las Noches continue to unfold with Harribel by his side. He's been watching Hiro and the others since they first came to Las Noches with Harribel as his prisoner. Arracue tapped his fingers against his chair as he waited for how these battles will end.

"I'm impressed. Both Sien and Hanz are in their resurreccion and the substitute soul reaper and his friend are still able to hold their own." Arracue asked.

"Are you start to fear that your time as Hueco Mudno's ruler will soon come to an end?" Harribel said.

"I fear nothing." Arracue said. "I'm just simply impressed. It seems I've greatly underestimated our foes." Arracue stood up from his throne chair.

"What are you doing?" Harribel questioned.

"I might have to take matters into my own hands, but before I go into battle, there are a few lose ends I need to tie up." Arracue said. "Just to make sure you don't try anything." Harribel could feel his spiritual pressure weighing down on her. With her chained and already beaten, she can't stop him from whatever he was going to do. All Arracue did was poke his finger against her head and that was enough to drop to the ground. Arracue will soon be entering the battle himself, but with how matters went last time, just how powerful and dangerous is he?

To Be Continued…..


	68. The King's Poison

The battle against the arrrancars progress in both worlds. Hiro is against Hanz and has proven to be quite the challenge for both sides. Enru and Daigo continue to try and defeat Sien, but it seems she's always a step ahead of them. Meanwhile, the battle goes on in Kyoto as well. Two of the arrancars that stayed behind have been defeated, but there are still two out there. One of the arrancars that was fighting was Sartauro and he was fighting Mayuri. Mayuri was moving through the city with Sartauro after him.

"What's the matter? Why don't you stand and fight? Are you some sort of coward?" Sartauro taunted.

"You don't honestly expect me to fall for your pity taunts, do you?" Mayuri said.

"How about this gets your attention?" Sartauro said as he powered a lavender cero in his hands. He shot it out towards Mayuri. Mayuri turned and held out his zanpakuto to block the attack. The explosion went off and Mayuri was blown back from it.

"Really now? Can't you arrancars be any more original? All of you just use the same techniques." Mayuri said as Sartauro landed across from him.

"I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" Sartauro said. "I guess that means I should make your death quick so I don't waste your time."

"Uh." Mayuri sighed with annoyance. "My interest in you is starting to dwindle. I tought some arrancars were different, but I guess not. You all appear to be the same and I'm not finding one interesting thing about you."

"Is that so? Well, I don't frankly give a damn on what you think!" Sartauro said as he attacked again. He tried to cut off his head, but Mayuri moved out of the way. Mayuri slashed against Sartauro's leg. Sartauro felt pain in his leg, but he could also feel it going numb. Sartauro was force to drop on a ceiling.

"Such a reckless fool." Mayuri complained. Sartauro tried to get up, but he couldn't feel any movement in his leg.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Sartauro said as he glared at Mayuri. "Why can't I move my leg? What exactly is that sword?"

"This is my zanpakuto: Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri explained. "My zanpakuto is quite special. You see, it has the ability to sever the brain signals from the neural impulses. That leaves your leg a useless little feature on your body. Although, don't get the wrong idea that that's the only affect."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sartauro said. Mayuri walked over to him and jammed his sword in the leg and Sartauro screamed as he could still feel the pain of having that blade in his leg.

"See what I mean?" Mayuri said. "While you might not be able to feel your leg anymore, the pain receptors still work. It's actually a useful feature when I need to test one's reactions." Sartauro fought through the pain and used his spare leg to kick Mayuri back and caused the blade to be painfully ripped out of him. Sartauro took deep breaths as he tried to heal from the pain.

"What are you?" Sartauro questioned as he continued to glare at him. "You're not like most soul reapers. You're too cruel and sadistic. I saw a part of you enjoyed I was in such pain."

"Stop being such a baby." Mayuri said. "All I have to do is make your other leg useless and I can just take you back with me to my lab. To answer your question, I would say I'm more of a researcher than a soul reaper. I don't care for morals or anything like that because researchers such as myself tend to seek knowledge. If it's right or wrong, I do not care how I obtain the information I desire. So what do you say we get going?"

"I don't tend to go anywhere with you." Sartauro said.

"I don't think you really have a choice." Mayuri said as he was ready to cut Sartauro's other leg to make it useless. Sartauro wasn't too scared of Mayuri at the moment.

"I think I do." Sartauro said. He held out his sword and gave it a lick. "Poison them to death, Rey Cobra (king cobra)." Lavender spirit energy swirled around him and it grew constantly. Mayuri was actually interested to see what he was doing. However, a giant white tail smacked Mayuri in the air and smacked him again like a bat and Mayuri was the baseball. Mayuri flew through the air and was going for distance.

…

Byakuya

Byakuya continued fighting against Monoria. Monoria has proven herself to be a fierce warrior. She's capable of evenly matching with someone on the caliber as Byakuya. Monoria charged straight at him, but Byakuya held up his blade and blocked the attack. Monoria looked to the side and saw Toshiro just standing there. He hasn't really moved since he won his battle.

"Strange." Monoria said as she backed away from Byakuya. "Why are you just standing there?" She asked Toshiro. "You defeated your opponent. How come you don't jump in and aid your comrade here?"

"It's because I know Captain Kuchiki too well." Toshiro said. "Knowing him, he would much rather prefer to handle this himself. This is his battle and I will respect his wishes."

"Thank you for understanding, Captain Hitsuguya." Byakuya said. "It's part of the soul reaper's pride to have our battles be one on one if possible. We are willing to assist each other, but some of us prefer it this way."

"I see." Monoria said. "So instead of facing both of you, I only have to deal with one of you. Are all you soul reapers noble warriors like that?"

"Not entirely." Byakuya said. "Some of us haven't been properly disciplined. Besides, these battles are nearing their end. Can't you feel it? Two of your arrancar comrades have already been defeated. It almost seems unnecessary for one more to join in this battle."

"You're forgetting there's one more: Sartauro." Monoria said. "Trust me when I tell you that when he releases his resurreccion, I don't think there's really any force that can stop him."

….

Mayuri

Mayuri took a hard hit from whatever it was that attacked him. Mayuri actually ended up in the woods outside Kyoto and was still able to walk. Most people would have had every bone in their body broken from such an impact, but Mayuri is not most people.

"That was certainly a surprise. There was a strange feeling coming from that tail when it made contact with me." Mayuri said. "Even as I sore through the air and broke physical contact with it, I felt like it left something on me. Very interesting. Perhaps he's not so boring after all."

"So you're still alive." Mayuri looked up and saw Sartauro found him. Sartauro's new form was of a giant white cobra with a lavender vein-pattern through the body and Sartauro's face was in the mouth. "I came to make sure that you're dead. How the hell are you still alive?"

"That's my little secret." Mayuri said. He looked down and spotted a little squirrel near him. Mayuri reached down and grabbed the small creature. He tossed it over and it hit against Sartauro, but it was squealing around in pain. "So I was right. There is something strange about that body of yours."

"That's right." Sartauro said. "My entire body is coated in a type of poison. Any living creature that comes in contact with me will be affected by it and will soon die. Which is why I don't understand how you're still alive. You should be affected by my poison and crippled."

"You actually thought you killed me with poison? That's absurd." Mayuri said.

"Of course. Your zanpakuto works with a type of poison." Sartauro said. "Let's test your body's limits." Sartauro stretched out his tail and wrapped it around Mayuri. "I'll squeeze the life out of you and test your limits. Let's see how long until the poison kills you."

"Oh please. A little predictable." Mayuri said. He was able to move his arm and jam it into Sartauro. Sartauro decided to throw Mayuri across the woods. Mayuri bounced against the ground and Sartauro thought he did a number on him, but he was wrong when he saw Mayuri get back up and he didn't seem hurt. "I'm not some sort of ragdoll. Stop tossing me around."

"What's going on?" Sartauro questioned. "I demand to know how you don't seem injured."

"Fine. If you must really know." Mayuri said as he dug through his coat. "It's because I injected myself with a drug that was in here." He said as he held a small glass case.

"A drug? What drug?" Sartauro questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. I actually invented this recently." Mayuri said. "I've face many battles with many opponents and each one held different powers and abilities. One thing that I obtain from most of them was some severing injuries. It was starting to become too much of a hassle. So I created a rejuvenating drug."

"Did you say rejuvenation?" Sartauro said.

"Yes." Mayuri said. After Mayuri was sent flying through the air, he was able to pull out the drug and placed it inside himself. "This drug allows any damage tissue or bones to heal almost instantly and leaves that poison of yours irrelevant. However, it can only last for a few moments and there's a chance the one who takes it doesn't even survive."

"So why would you put something so dangerous inside yourself?" Sartauro questioned.

"I could continue to explain because of the fact that I've done numerous experiments on myself, but this is starting to drag out and I'm a very busy person." Mayuri said. "I should really thank you for bringing me out here."

"What?" Sartauro questioned.

"I was under strict orders not to use my bankai in the city and I'm being surveillance to make sure that doesn't happen." Mayuri said. "However, thanks to you, I think I'm in the clear. Still, I don't think I need to use the full power of my bankai to defeat you."

"What are you talking about now? Your saying your bankai is so dangerous that you have to be out here to use it so no humans will be effected by it?" Sartauro said. "You're also saying you don't need the full power of your bankai to defeat me. What kind of bankai do you possess?"

"I'll gladly show you. Bankai!" Mayuri said and his zanpakuto was starting to change. It took the form of a giant worm with the head and arms of a yellow baby with a cape and a halo ring. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"What is that thing? It's hideous." Sartauro said as he did not like what he was seeing at all.

"You utilize poison. As does my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri said. "What do you say we find out which poison is more deadly?" Two poisonous forces are about to collide with each other. Which one will walk away or are two poisons together will be deadly to all that is around.

To Be Continued…


	69. The Prideful Sky Warrior

Mayuri's battle against Sartauro is becoming a dangerous one for they both utilize with poison. Hopefully, with both of them outside the city. Their battle could be sensed for those who are still in Kyoto.

"That's quite the vulgar arrancar you have out there." Byakuya said.

"One could say the same about your fellow captain." Monoria said. "Enough of these distractions. I say it's time you and I stay focus on our battle and put an end to this."

"I actually agree." Byakuya said as he held up his sword. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's sword blade broke apart and dispersed into petals.

"You really think flower petals are going to save you?" Monoria said. "They might be tiny blades reflected by light to give the appearance of petals, but they're still fragile and delicate."

"Interesting." Byakuya said as the petals floated around him. "You were able to detect the nature of my zanpakuto after seeing it for just a few seconds."

"I have the eyes of a fierce warrior with the heart and soul of one just as proud." Monoria said. "I will not go down so easily. I'll show you what I mean." She held up her sword and was building up some spirit pressure. "Fight proudly and ride with the sacred winds, Guerrero de Cielo (Sky Warrior)!" She swung it down and a twister formed around her as she was beginning to transform. Monoria already proven that she's a dedicated a fierce warrior, but how much will she improve with her resurreccion?

…

Mayuri

Mayuri released his bankai with Sartauro in his resurreccion. Both of them utilize poison, but with them being in the woods, it hopefully won't have a strong effect on anyone in Kyoto.

"I don't know what that gross thing can do, but something tells me I should be on guard." Sartauro said.

"Is that so? Let's test your body's limits exactly. Breathe it all out!" Mayuri ordered. His bankai breathed out a toxic cloud and it was heading for Sartauro. Sartauro was curious, but he didn't even try to dodge it. The poison enveloped around him and he was trapped within the cloud of poison. "You were affected by my shikai earlier. Let's see how you do against the abilities of my bankai." Mayuri thought he had him, but the cloud cleared away and Sartauro wasn't affected at all. Sartauro took a look at himself and didn't feel a thing.

"You actually tried to poison someone covered in poison? Are you sure you're some sort of scientist?" Sartauro said.

"I see. So the poison that coats your body keeps you immune from all kinds of poison." Mayuri said. "Fascinating. One would have to use their spiritual pressure to divert the poison like Kenpachi." Mayrui was starting to give off a creep grin with that news. "I was beginning to lose interest in you, but seeing this is having me reevaluate you. I've decided I just might salvage you and study this fascinating body of yours."

"You really are some sort of freak." Sartauro said. "I told you that I'm not going to take part in your crazy experiments." Sartauro moved his body and was going for the kill. First, he sank teeth-like edges right against Mayuri's bankai. "I'll start by tearing this monstrosity of yours apart. If that cloud of poison is really all it has, you're helpless."

"You really shouldn't make assumptions like that." Mayuri said. "From what I understand of your new body, you have the same elements of the venomous snake."

"So what?" Sartauro said.

"That means, like all venomous snakes and to keep the poison around your body, there must be a source." Mayuri said. "A sac of venom that is found in the snake's body and they inject the venom in them. That sac is usually found around this part of the body." Mayuri snapped his fingers and blades jutted out of this bankai and impaled Sartauro around the snake's head.

"Damn." Sartauro said as he felt himself getting weaker and he actually impaled where the sacs were. "He actually managed to hit the sacs. My own poison is leaking through my body."

"That's enough." Mayuri said. His bankai creature pulled the blades out and was reverting back to its sealed form with Mayuri placing it in the sheath. Sartauro dropped to the ground as he could feel his body going numb. "Affected by your own poison? That must be sad for you."

"It's unbearable." Sartauro said as he was in much pain and misery. "I feel like acid is burning through my insides. What are you waiting for? Just put me out of my misery so this doesn't prolong."

"I could, but if I let your own poison kill you, it will leave your body intact and better for examination." Mayuri said as he stood over Sartauro's face. Leaving him there and waiting for him to die so he can take him away like the actual reaper. "So enjoy your rest. After the poison kills you, you'll need it."

"Damn you." Sartauro whispered as his vision was starting to go.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should have brought some assistance." Mayuri said. "Bringing this big one back will be such a hassle."

…

Byakuya

The wind settled and Monoria stood facing Byakuya in her true form. She now has white wings with a double-edge sword and a golden shield plate. She now wears a white top and skirt with a long blue sash around her waist with white metal boots with black leggings. She also has a bird face around her actual face and had dark blue lines across the sides of her face.

"So this is your resurreccion." Byakuya said. "A sky-theme with a warrior's appearance. I must admit that seems divine. I guess even you arrancars have moments like that. Regardless, I still must strike you down." Byakuya ordered his petals to attack her. Monoria held up her shield and blocked the petals from attacking. She flew right through and tried to attack him, but Byakuya disappeared from her attack. Monoria sensed another attack coming, but Monoria turned around and blocked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." Monoria said. She saw the attack split and tried to attack her again, but she used Sonido and avoided the attack. Monoria stood in the air and was able to find Byakuya. "Keeping your distance, are we?"

"From your appearance, it would seem you specialize with close range fighting." Byakuya said. "It's only common battle sense to keep one's distance if that is all your opponent can do. Besides, you have yet to show your true potential."

"I see. You're cautious of my powers." Monoria said. "You should be seeing as how you're only half right." She spread her wings and started to glow. "Viento Sagrado (sacred wind)." A series of energy lasers were shot from her wings.

"Bakudo 81: Danku." Byakuya formed an invisible wall and was trying to block the attack. Monoria didn't seem too concerned about that. She kept her attack going and the wall was starting to break. Byakuya was a little surprised and used Flash Step to move away before the wall shattered like glass. Monoria looked up and saw Byakuya commanding his petals. They spiraled around Monoria and had her trapped. Byakuya had it enclose around her, but he didn't see a sign of blood or body piece. "You're certainly stubborn. I take it you won't go down as easily."

"That's right. There's no other stronger warrior than I with Arracue." Monoria said. Byakuya turned to face her and saw she didn't escape entirely unscathed. She had some cuts around her body.

"Perhaps, but you're not as powerful as I." Byakuya said and had his petals come up from behind her and slice against her back and messed up her wings. "Valiant in appearance and in battle as you are, you are no match for me." As the two of them were fighting, Toshiro was watching the whole thing.

'An arrancar that actually has Byakuya's respect? First time for everything I suppose.' Toshiro thought. 'This female arrancar is a fierce and courageous warrior like Byakuya with a hint of divinity and grace. In fact, it's a little strange. These two seem much alike. However, Byakuya has just proven that he's the better warrior.'

"It's over. One more lethal attack should end this." Byakuya said as he was ready to attack her again.

"This battle is far from over." Monoria said. Her shield started to glow and it acted like it was resonating through her body in golden waves. Byakuya noticed her wounds were healing and her. "Refresco del Gurrero (warrior's refresh)."

"All her injuries have healed! How did she do that? Is it instant regeneration?" Toshiro said.

"It's not regeneration like some arrancars are capable of." Monoria said. "My shield has a special power. Whenever it defends me, it drains a little bit of spirit energy from each attack."

"I see. So whenever I attacked you and you defended, you drained some of my spirit energy." Byakuya said.

"Precisely and there's more." Monoria said. "Seeing as how your zanpakuto is of thousands of tiny blades, some spirit energy was drained from each one."

'So she's found a way to use Byakuya's zanpakuto to her own advantage.' Toshiro said. 'The more spirit energy she absorbs from each blade, the more spirit energy she gathers in her shield that she can use to heal herself.' Monoria was back to full strength and spreaded her wings again.

"Viento Sagrado!" Monoria unleashed those energy shots again, but Byakuya was doing his best to avoid her attacks. Byakuya appeared over her attack and held out his hand.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." Byakuya shot out a blue flash of spirit energy, but Monoria held out her shield and blocked the attack.

"It doesn't' matter what you try." Monoria said. "I will continue to absorb some of the spirit energy from any attack you try." Byakuya didn't really seem to care for that. He had his petal form his katana's blade again and trying attacking up close. Byakuya tried attacking behind her, but Monoria used her sword to block his attack. "Switching to your actual blade isn't going to help you either." Monoria turned her sword to move it out of the way. She slid her sword up to try and cut him down. Byakuya tried moving out of the way, but he still got cut on the arm. "One other thing I should mention."

"What's that?" Byakuya said.

"My sword has the same principle as my shield." Monoria said. "Whatever it cuts, it drains some spirit energy as well. Let me show you." She had spirit energy gather in the blade. "Matando Barra (slaying slash)." She unleashed a horizontal slash. Byakuya used his full speed just to avoid the attack. He looked back and saw it cut right through a water tower like it was paper. The water slushed out with the top half falling off.

"Powerful." Byakuya said as he turned back to face her. Toshiro seemed a little concerned.

'Byakuya's speed is giving an edge, but will it be enough?' Toshiro thought. 'Byakuya is immensely powerful, but no matter what he tries, his opponent is using it to her advantage.'

"So what do you wish to try now?" Monoria questioned as she waited for Byakuya's next move. What Byakuya did confused her as he held his sword upside down and dropped it.

"Bankai." Byakuya said as the sword disappeared like it was in water and the area around him became dark with so many blades growing in rows. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." If Byakuya's shikai is giving Monoria more power, isn't his bankai only going to make things worse?

To Be Continued….


	70. Petals, Wind, and Passion

The battles between soul reapers and arrancars is nearing the conclusion in Kyoto. All have fallen except for Monoria, a fierce and powerful warrior. Byakuya was the one to defeat her, but she's proven to be a greater challenge. Her resurreccion gave a sword and shield that both have the ability to absorb spiritual energy out of everything they come in contact with. Her shield allows her to heal herself the more spirit energy it absorbs and her sword and her attacks become even stronger from the spirit energy from those it cuts.

"What is Byakuya thinking?" Toshiro questioned for all he did was stand there and watch. It proved that Byakuya's shikai was a mismatch against such a foe because Monoria absorbed spirit energy from each of the hundreds of blades. So Byakuya unleashed his bankai where it will just give her even more power.

"Why would you use your bankai?" Monoria said as all the blades by Byakuya's sides burst to become thousands and thousands of miniature blades.

"You think you can use Senbonzakura's power again me?" Byakuya said. "How absurd. No one can really use Senbonzakura's power against me. It happened to me once before and I won't allow such a thing to happen again."

"Is that so?" Monoria said. "It just sounds like to me you haven't fully understood the power I possess, but I guess talking won't do either of us any good."

"Agreed." Byakuya said. "Even if your shield and sword hold such capabilities, I doubt they can protect you from every bit of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's thousand blades." Byakuya commanded all the blades to attack. Streams of petals came down from above. Monoria held up her shield and tried to resist the attack. 'If her shield and sword are so vital to her, I should try and get them away from her.' He thought.

"Keep trying." Monoria said as she was doing her best to resist all the force coming down on her. "Ain't no way these petals are stopping me." Monoria focused some spirit energy into her sword and shot it all out to cut through the blades. Monoria flew right at Byakuya and tried to finish him, but she noticed streams of the petals following her. Monoria moved away and avoided the petals while using her shield to block the attacks. Byakuya looked at the shield and noticed something important.

"Not even a single scratch or crack in the shield." Byakuya said. "That shield must be very durable."

"My shield is stronger than any arrancar's hierro." Monoria said. "If you think you can break it, think again. All you're really doing is fueling it and giving me more power."

"Everyone and everything has their limits." Byakuya said. "You and your weapons will be no exception. How long can you last?" Byakuya had his petals move around her. "Gokei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The petals flew around her and surrounded Monoria in a sphere.

'He's trying to attack her from all directions.' Toshiro thought. 'I hope this works. The longer this battle drags on, the more energy she can swipe for herself. He needs to finish her before she has the chance to heal herself.'

"Here goes." Byakuya said and had the sphere close in around her, but a tear was formed in the sphere and Monoria flew out and avoided getting caught in the attack. Monoria held out a fist and was charging her cero. She fired it and it seemed like Byakuya wasn't going to have time to avoid it.

'I've got him!' Monoria thought, but Byakuya held out his hand. When he did, the petals swirled in front of the cero and acted like a counter attack and was able to hold off the cero. Byakuya held out his hand towards Monoria and ordered the petals to attack her and she noticed something. 'They're moving even faster than before.' Monoria kept flying around and was doing her best to avoid each one of them.

"You can run and fly all she wants, but you can't escape." Byakuya said. "The speed of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is even faster when I use my hands to control it." He had his petals come at her from multiple directions. Soon she was trapped with no direction for her to go in. "It's over." Byakuya had them enclosed around her and it seemed like she was done for.

"Not even close." Monoria said. She focused her power and released it all at once to deflect all of them. She still sustain some injuries, but she was still capable of fighting.

'She was able to blow all of them away.' Byakuya thought. 'She's persistent. I haven't faced anyone like her since the time I fought Ichigo Kurosaki. However, this will be different. I have no intention of surrendering this fight to a mere arrancar.'

"Nice try, but I'm far from finished." Monoria said. She released all the spirit energy she kept inside her shield and was spreading it through her body and all her injuries were instantly healing. "Here lies the disadvantage you are at."

"What disadvantage?" Byakuya questioned.

"The longer this battle goes on, the more energy I steal, the more I can heal and stronger my attacks become, while you grow weaker." Monoria said. "You are incredibly powerful, but no matter how powerful you are, you have your limits as well. Eventually, you will run out of energy."

"You think so?" Byakuya said. "I'm not saying I am invincible, but we are in for a long battle if we go on like this." Byakuya lowered himself from the air and landed on the roof. "So what do you say we put an end to this battle here and now?"

'I do not understand what Byakuya is thinking.' Toshiro thought as he was getting concerned. 'Is he trying to overwhelm her? The more power he exerts, the more power she can absorb. This battle does have to end quickly, but how is he suppose to win?' This battle was starting to get to him and was wondering if he should disregard Byakuya's wishes and enter this battle himself. Monoria flew down to the same building Byakuya was on.

"You want to end this?" Monoria said. "Just how exactly are you planning on doing that? I hold the advantage over you."

"You talk as if there is an obvious difference in power between the two of us." Byakuya said.

"I'm not trying to sound cocky. It's just that many I have faced have never truly been able to give me a challenge." Monoria said. "I'm just having a hard time in seeing how you plan on winning this when you know of my abilities."

"I'll just show you." Byakuya said as the petals of his bankai flew around them. Not a single one was attacking Monoria as she tried to follow all of them. She did notice that they were all gathering together and forming a shape.

"What is he doing?" Monoria said.

"Senkei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said. The area around the two of them became dark and they were surrounded by glowing swords that formed a barrier around them.

'He's actually using Senkei against an arrancar?' Toshiro thought. 'He must have a strong opinion on her to use it against such a foe.'

"Trying to attack me in multiple direction again?" Monoria questioned. "Don't you understand that isn't going to work on me? No. I'm sure you are aware of that. You're smarter than this than to use a maneuver you know won't work on me."

"That's correct." Byakuya said. "The thousands of swords that surround us won't attack. I've decided to drop defense entirely. They won't attack you, but that doesn't mean you're out of danger." Byakuya held out his hand and one of the swords flew right into his hand.

"Now I see. You're planning on melee based combat only." Monoria said. "We'll see if that really can help you." She held out her own sword and was ready to fight. "Don't forget that my sword will absorb your spirit energy and my attacks grow stronger."

"We shall see about that." Byakuya said. Tension was growing between the two as they both waited to see how the other would move. To break the tension, they both attacked simultaneously. Metal clashed against metal as the two of them kept this fight going. As for Toshiro, he remained where he stood and continued to just observe.

'Unreal. The passion, the dedication these two possess are so even.' Toshiro thought. 'I've never seen anyone similar to Byakuya like that. It's almost impossible to tell who will emerge as the winner of this battle.' The two warriors continued to battle each other like this and with incredible speed. Both of them clashed against each other with their swords. Byakuya pushed Monoria's sword out of the way, but Monoria blocked it with her shield. Byakuya vanished again and reappeared behind her. He tried to attack again, but Monoria blocked that attack with her shield as well.

"Is this really all you got?" Monoria said. She grabbed Byakuya's arm and moved it and the sword out of the way. She raised her sword and was about to swing down. She did just that and it appeared she killed him, but it just ended up being his captain's coat.

"Utsusemi." Byakuya said as he reappeared right behind her. Byakuya swung down his sword and slashed him across the back. Monoria dropped down and landed on one knee. "Hado 4: Byakurai." Byakuya shot out a beam of spirit energy from his fingers, but Monoria was able to act fast enough and used her shield to block the attack. 'I'm starting to get a good amount of how fast she moves and reacts. She's a skilled warrior, I'll give her that much.'

"I must admit that I'm impressed." Monoria said as she started to heal herself again and was starting to regain full power. "No soul reaper has ever been such a challenge to me. It still does not matter because I keep repeating myself. I can just keep healing and you'll soon run out of energy."

"Enough of this." Byakuya said as he didn't wait a second and attacked, but the two clashed swords again.

"What are you trying to do? You're not the reckless type?" Monoria said, but Byakuya answered her question by calling another sword into his hand. Instead of going through a vital spot, he severed the arm that held her shield. Monoria did her best to hold off the pain and moved away from him. Byakuya had his spare blade break into petals and had it attacked the severed limb. The petals surrounded and attacked it like a swarm of bees. When he had it disperse, the shield and the stain of blood was all that remained of the arm.

"This is what I meant." Byakuya said. "There are some injuries that are beyond the point of healing. You have your limits and you just reached it."

"I see. Nicely done." Monoria said.

"I must thank you. This is the first time I've been pushed like this from one someone with such passion as I." Byakuya said. "For that, I will reward you with my best attack." He held out his sword and gathered all the power around him into that one blade. White spirit energy took the form of wings and a halo as all that energy surrounded him. "Shukei: Hakuteiken."

"Beautiful." Monoria said as she was amazed by the appearance and the power. 'I suppose this is as far as I go. Lord Arracue, thank you.' She thought.

…

Flashback

Before she became an arrancar, Monoria fought many battles and not a single one was ever a match for her. She was like a were-bird back then and stood over the corpses of her many victims. She was incredibly powerful, but she began to lose a sense of purpose.

"Quite the impressive power you have." She turned around and met Arracue for the first time. "There are very few arrancars with your level of power after Sosuke Aizen's downfall."

"What exactly do you want?" Monoria said.

"Don't you wish you could find someone who could give you a challenge? Come with me and that might happen." Arracue said.

"I think not!" Monoria said as she flew at him and was ready to kill him, but Arracue released some of his energy and stopped her right in her tracks. She was actually terrified of him. Arracue walked over to her and she was too afraid to move. He held out his hand to grab her face and she screamed in horror and blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she was in her arrancar body with Arracue throwing a cloak over her. "I can use you. Come with me." Monoria felt like she could trust him. She didn't know why, but he revealed so many paths for her and her sense of purpose was revived.

End of Flashback

…

'I am a proud warrior of the sky and of the wind.' Monoria thought as she waited for death. 'Lord Arracue, I remained loyal and dedicated to you because you gave me greater power and brought upon a sense of purpose, a reason for me to fight. You were the only who overpowered me. Without you, I would have wondered around with purpose or point to anything. Thank you for giving what I do meaning.' Those were her final thoughts as Byakuya flew right at her and an explosion of spirit energy was released upon contact. Everything started to return to normal and indicated this battle was over. Byakuya stood over the corpse of the fallen warrior, but she took her death with pride. Byakuya sealed his sword and placed it away.

"Thank you." Byakuya said. "That was one of the few battles I actually enjoyed. I hope you find peace, proud warrior of the sky and wind." Byakuya actually holds respect for this arrancar and the last one in Kyoto has fallen. Will Hiro and the others do any better?

To Be Continued…


	71. Final of Arracue's Forces

Most of Arracue's forces have been defeated. The soul reaper captains have one and slayed all the arrancars that remained in the World of the Living. The only two arrancars Arracue has left to fight for him are Sien and Hanz, but both of them have put up a good fight. Hanz is holding his own against Hiro just above Las Noches. Enru and Daigo are struggling against Sien and that's just what's happening now.

"Damn it. Isn't there anything that can stop her?" Daigo said.

"I'm not sure. She's like a bad weed that you just can't get rid of." Enru said.

"I heard that and I'm not a weed." Sien said. "I'm a beautiful white flower. You destroyed my palace, insulted my lovely plants, constantly wasting my time with your simple minds, and now you compare me to a weed."

"I'm getting really annoyed with this girl." Enru said.

"You and me both." Daigo said.

"I say we put an end to this little fuss of ours." Sien said. "It's the third and final act. It shall be called Fall of the Death Bringers. So boys, shall we begin? The show is nearing its end and you two have the best views in the house." Sien waited for the two of them to make a move so that she could bring an end to this dragged out fight. Daigo was the first as he ran down the side.

"Thank you for generous offer, but I'm afraid we're going to have to pass." Daigo said. "Since you want the show to end, it will, but the ending will be different from what you think."

"We're the ones who is going to bring down the curtain." Enru said as he had wind gathered around his hand. "Hado #58: Tenran!" Enru shot out a twister and had it blow against Sien, but she was able to hold off against the wind.

"What was that? A light breeze?" Sien said.

"No, but it is a distraction." Daigo said as he appeared right next to her. Daigo was about to strike, but a series of vines shot up from under him and had him entangled.

"Oh please. Having your partner be the distraction and create an opening for an attack is the most obvious battle plan. Are you all out of ideas?" Sien said. Enru acted quickly and was able to slice Daigo free and the two of them moved away from her. Both of them were trying to figure out how to get out of this one, but Sien was a tough one.

"She is right. I'm out of ideas." Daigo said. "I haven't been able to see any flaws or weaknesses in her abilities. What about you? You were fighting her before I arrived."

"I'm afraid not." Enru said.

"As I said, this battle has gone on long enough." Sien said. "I think it's time I put an end to this. The problem is deciding how I should kill you two. Let's see which one off my plants will kill you boys first." She had the vines that made her dress dig their way into the ground.

"Hang on." Daigo said under his breath. He remembered he saw her do that before and she did use her vines as a shield to block all the debris from the palace from crushing her.

"Grow my lovely plants to kill them!" Sien shouted as a series of monstrous plants grew around the area. Some were carnivorous based on appearance and others just looked dangerous from appearance. It was like standing in a garden of death. "Any last words before you die? Is there anything else you like to try?"

"Enru, I think I finally figured something out." Daigo said.

"Are you sure?" Enru said.

"Yeah." Daigo said with a confident smile. "As great as her power is, it's also greatly vulnerable." Sien could see the two of them talking, but she couldn't quite figure out what they were saying.

"It's hopeless no matter what you try." Sien said, but they just ignored her as they continued to talk about their plan of attack.

"Are you sure about this?" Enru questioned.

"I am. If we can just get close enough to her, we can change the tide of this entire battle in our favor." Daigo said.

"Enough of all this talking. I do enjoy expanding the suspension, but I do have other things to get back to." Sien said and ordered her plants to attack. Daigo and Enru did not wait around. The two of them got moving and tried getting as close to Sien as they could. The plants were doing their best to catch the both of them. They shot out acid, vines, thorns, and poisonous powder. However, both of them were moving as fast as they could.

"Get ready, Enru." Daigo said.

"Whatever you're planning isn't going to work." Sien said.

"We'll see about that." Daigo said as he jumped in the air. "Shakkaho!" Daigo formed a red energy orb and shot it like a cannon. However, Sien had roots grow out of the ground and blocked the attack. Daigo wasn't stopping as he shot one after another.

"What could they possibly be trying to do now?" Sien said. Daigo actually used the roots as a springboard and got right behind her as he inserted his sword right into the ground. Sien was actually a little surprised by that. "What's this?"

"You burning, witch." Daigo said as a ring circled around Sien from the sword. "Kaen Tenka (flame ignition)." The ring erupted into a geyser of fire and surrounded Sien. She was being burned and the plants were starting to fall like towers. Sien emerged through the flames as they were beginning to disperse. Some of the vines around her burned off and disconnected. Sien coughed around as she sustain some injuries.

"What the hell was that?" Sien coughed out.

"Of course. I should have seen it sooner." Daigo said. "The real reason you never moved from your spot was because it was like you were rooted to the ground. In order for you to cause those plants of yours to grow, the vines that make your dress have to dig through the ground. From there, they gather all the nutrition from the ground and soil no matter how small and insignificant there was. However, your power is also your weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Sien questioned.

"Just like how branches grow from a tree, your plants grow from you. Attack the source and the whole thing dies." Daigo said. "When you plant yourself to the ground, it leaves you trapped for an attack. All plants burn easily and my zanpakuto can utilize fire. By burning the vines, the source of your plants, you lose some power and your plants can't live. All this time we were trying to get through your plants to attack you directly. In truth, we just had to sever those vines so you wouldn't fight back."

"Nice try, but I'm still alive." Sien said. "You may have learned the truth of my power, but it doesn't matter. You failed to kill me."

"Are you forgetting about someone?" Enru said as he appeared right behind her with a cold shiver running down Sien's spine. Next thing she knew was that a sword pierced right through her chest. "We told you it wouldn't end the way you thought it would."

"No." Sien said as she said with what little breath she had left. "To think instead a beautiful death, it would be a tragic one with the star of this performance meeting her end." Enru pulled out his blade and Sien fell forward. She hit the ground and her life was slipping away from her.

"Hew." Daigo breathed out as he fell back and sat down. "She was a lot tougher than I thought."

"Agreed." Enru said. "We should get going and find the others. The rest of them are still out there and they all have exerted themselves."

"Are you sure we can't just rest a bit. We pushed ourselves pretty well too." Daigo said.

"If we stop to rest, the enemy or other hollows will come and attack us." Enru said. Enru was tired himself, but he was trying his best to stay strong. "Besides, the others might need some medical help. They could be left defenseless."

"Sheesh. When you put it like that, I guess you do have a point." Daigo said as he got back on his feet. Both of them looked up to the sky and could feel the colliding spiritual pressures from the battle going on above them. "Do you think Hiro will be all right? That's a powerful enemy he's up against."

"I saw him fight Ashiru. It seemed like he was losing when all of sudden, he found the power with in him and won." Enru said. "He was able to hold his own against Captain's Kuchiki, Zeraki, and even Head Captain Kyoraku. His opponent is immensely powerful, but I believe Hiro is the type that we shouldn't underestimate or else we greatly regret it."

"I suppose you are right." Daigo said, but he was still concerned even if he won't admit it.

"I thought you of all people would have a little more faith in him." Enru said. "You're the reason he's a soul reaper now. He saved you from your execution. Shouldn't you at least try to be more hopeful rather than concerned?" Daigo was concerned for his friend, but he knew Enru was right. If Hiro could do what he did back in the Soul Society, who knows what else he can do?

"Yeah. I'm sure he's going to win." Daigo said.

…..

Hiro

Hiro continued his fight with Hanz above Las Noches. Ever since they both released the true forms of their powers, they've been doing their best to outmatch the other, but it actually seems pretty even. Hanz swung a talon at him, but Hiro held up his sword and blocked the attack. With his only means of defense occupied, Hanz drove his foot in Hiro's stomach and sent him crashing into what remained of a tower.

'I don't' seem to get it. How could he have gotten much stronger?' Hanz thought. 'When we fought for the first time, I outclassed him. I didn't even need to draw my sword. How does he keep getting stronger?'

"Is that all you got?" Hiro said as he was able to walk out of the mess.

'I also wonder how he's capable of getting back up no matter much I bash him.' Hanz wondered. 'Hiro Hashiru, you are a strange human. You're unpredictable, can't seem to be understood no matter how much you're analyzed. You're a wild card and that is why I have to kill you fast.' Hanz truly believes Hiro is a threat to everything Arracue has done and will do anything he can to bring Hiro down and with him the only subordinate left, he will make sure he does.

…..

Vincen

Vincen was the only who remained alive after his battle. He fought Lucas, but since Lucas was able to tap in his true power, Vincen was defeated. He might be alive, but he still gotten seriously injured.

"Damn." Vincen groaned as he crawled against the sand with him having a few broken bones and a damaged body. "The fool should have just killed me."

"You look like you've seen better days." Vincen looked up and he saw that Arracue found him.

"Lord Arracue!" Vincen said.

"I can't believe you actually beat him." Arracue said.

"I know and I apologize greatly for bringing any shame in my defeat." Vincen said. "Once my injuries recover, I shall handle the human."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Arracue said as he held out a hand to him and charged a darkly colored purple cero.

"Master, what are you doing?!" Vincen questioned. He didn't think Arracue would actually kill him.

"Instead of killing you, your enemy decided to let you live." Arracue said. "If you are unable to fight, you are of no use to me. So this is goodbye." He unleashed the cero on the poor arrancar and completely vaporized him. If Arracue could do that to his allies, what will he do to his enemies?

To Be Continued…..


	72. Hanz's Admiration

Much of Arracue's forces have been beaten. Enru and Daigo managed to bring an end to Sien just like everyone else have won their battles. Other than Arracue himself, the only one that remains is Hanz and that who Hiro is fighting above Las Noches right now.

"I've got you!" Hiro shouted as he flew right at Hanz, but Hanz flew up and avoided his blade. Hanz flew down with his talon out, but Hiro jumped out of the way and smashed through the ground.

"I told you I don't want any more damage to come to Las Noches." Hanz said.

"So how about you just hold still and let me slice you to ribbons?" Hiro said. "It will end thins that much faster."

"You're getting on my nerves." Hanz said. Hiro was like an annoying bug that kept buzzing around Hanz. "I never knew how irritating a human can be."

"Sticks and stones, bird freak bastard." Hiro said as he was ready to keep the fight going. Hiro flew at him again and kept the attacks coming, but Hanz kept using his talons to block each of his attacks.

'I don't understand it. Why doesn't he just give up?' Hanz wondered as he kept fighting him. 'What gives him the will to keep fighting? How does he keep getting stronger?' Hanz was wondering just what kind of human, what kind of soul reaper, what kind of power that Hiro possesses. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had his guard down for a second and had his arm cut.

"You should keep your head in the fight!" Hiro said as he pulled his sword back and had some spirit energy flowed around it. Hanz sensed this attack as going to be more powerful. Hiro swung, but Hanz used Sonido and avoided the attack. Hiro felt his arm was grabbed and lifted off the ground. Hanz spun him around and tossed him into the air with him smashing into the remains of one of five towers.

'He used the energy of that signature attack of his and formed it around the blade of his sword.' Hanz thought. 'He's craftier than I thought.' He looked down at the cut Hiro just gave him before it instantly healed. However, it did have some sting to it. 'I let my mind be littered with thoughts. I have to stay completely focused in this fight.'

"Oh man." Hiro groaned as he dug his way through and ended up at the top of the tower. "I'm not sure what happened here, but this place is messier than the boy's locker room."

"Still willing to fight?" Hiro looked down as he saw Hanz fly up to his level. "It amazes me that no matter how much the difference the power there is between us, you're still holding the will to fight."

"Let's just say I had someone open my eyes." Hiro said as he remembered what Daikunaito told him when he was trying to overcome his feelings of Arracue.

"You more powerful and dangerous than I originally thought and that is why you must fall." Hanz said. "You could ruin everything that Arracue has brought upon and I cannot allow that to happen. So I will send you to oblivion in complete blackness."

"Complete blackness? What is that suppose to mean?" Hiro said.

"A special cero." Hanz said as he held out his hand. He was charging another one of his cero, but it was different this time. It was completely black.

"Another one of those cero things?" Hiro said as he thought it was nothing. "Those things don't scare me. It's going to take more than that."

"You misunderstand." Hanz said. "This is known as Cero Oscuras, the Black Cero. It's far more powerful than the average. You will fall in darkness and be gone." He released the attack in a large black attack. Hiro held up his sword and was doing his best to block the attack, but it was too heavy and too powerful for him to hold back as he struggled.

"Damn. Maybe this won't be so easy." Hiro said as he was trying his best, but he was sliding back.

"Try all you want. You can't resist it." Hanz said. "I am a fateful servant to Lord Arracue. I always stood by his side and to ensure victory for him, I grew in strength to match that of the famous Espada. Perish, Hiro Hashiru!" He shouted and an explosion went off and the explosion traveled through all of Las Noches.

….

Enru and Daigo

Both of them felt the weight of all the spiritual pressure that came down on them from Cero Oscurias. With their injuries and fatigue bodies, it became almost too hard for them to stand. They weren't the only ones that felt what was going on. It could be felt through all of Las Noches.

"What is that spiritual pressure?" Enru said.

"Damnit, Hiro. What's going on up there?" Daigo said. It's hard to tell from where they are, but all that they were feeling didn't seem like a good thing. "Enru, do you think we should head up there and give him a hand?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Enru said. "We should find the others because they might all be hurt and all that spiritual pressure we're sensing could mean it's dangerous to go up there. On the other, Hiro could use some help."

"Damn. I don't know what we're suppose to do either." Daigo said. To help the friends that could be help or help a friend in one of the most dangerous fights?

…

Hiro

The detonation of the cero was a vast one. Smoke and dust floated off the top of the towers as if it was chimney. Hiro fell through the smoke and got some injuries even when he tried to block it. He crashed right in the center and it seemed like he was down for the count. Hanz flew down to make sure that he was finished.

"I'm impressed he's still in one piece after that." Hanz said as he touched down on the ground. "Hiro Hashiru, you were an admirable opponent. You never ceased to surprise me." Hanz was walking away as he thought he won this battle.

"Thanks for the compliments." Hanz stopped and was surprised once more. Hiro was getting back up and still wanted the fight to keep going. "This fight isn't over yet."

"How?" Hanz said. "I don't understand it. How can you keep getting up? Where does all this power come from that you just keep appearing to get stronger? Why don't you just give up? What are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Hiro said. "If you really must know, it's just in my nature."

"Your nature?" Hanz questioned.

"I'm part human and part soul reaper." Hiro said as he charged right at Hanz and was gaining speed. "Humans have the potential to move beyond their limits. From what I've seen from soul reapers, just like us humans, they never give up!" He swung with all his might at Hanz, but Hanz was able to block it. Even when he did, there was still some power behind the attack.

"So you keep fighting because you want to? You think you can win no matter how much the odds are against you?" Hanz questioned.

"Exactly." Hiro said and jumped back. "My mother is a human and my father is a soul reaper. It's funny, I never met my father before, but I owe partial credit to him for making me what I am."

"Your father, you say?" Hanz said. As stated before, Hanz sees Arracue similar to how a child sees a father. Hearing that word made him think back to the time he and Arracue met.

…

Flashback

In Hueco Mundo, it's almost like every beast for themselves. Hanz was just another one of those beasts. All he did was wonder around the endless desert as a black bird of the night. Back in those days, he was almost as weak and powerless as a small child.

'Why am I here?' Hanz questioned. 'I have no power? The others could devour me so easily? I can't believe no one has tried yet. Am I just not worth it? Is it because I blend with sky and cannot be seen?' It was as if Hanz was in a state of depression as he questioned why he was even existing when no one really wants him.

"What's a little birdie like you doing out here all alone?" Hanz awoken from his rest and was met with Arracue.

"Who are you?" Hanz questioned.

"Just a simple traveler." Arracue said.

"You don't appear to be a hollow." Hanz said.

"Technically, I am." Arracue said. "I am an arrancar who is looking for followers who can help me in my goals."

"I have no interest in such things. I wouldn't be much help to you." Hanz said as he closed his eyes from him. "I'm worthless."

"Don't say that." Arracue said as he petted his head and Hanz found some strange comfort in it. "I would say you're more like a flower that hasn't bloomed yet. With some growth and nourishment, I'm sure you would become a force to be fear. I can sense a dark power in you and I can help you."

"You can help me?" Hanz questioned.

"Of course. Come with me." Arracue said. In this world, one must always take care of themselves alone. That was what Hanz believed, but he felt like Arracue understood him. No matter what someone is, everyone just wishes to be understood.

…

Hanz and Arracue

Hanz agreed to follow Arracue. Thanks to Arracue's knowledge and power, he was able to change Hanz into an arrancar like him. Hanz devoured hollows to grow stronger and soon the time came where he transformed.

"Like the new body?" Arracue asked as Hanz looked over at his new form.

"Yes." Hanz said. He never thought he would become as powerful, but he did all thanks to Arracue.

End of Flashback

…..

'I know full well what a father is like and that is what Arracue is to me.' Hanz thought as he flew in the air. "He was the only one that made feel like I was worth something! He gave me a reason to live!"

"What are you talking about now?" Hiro questioned.

"I will kill anyone who would dare defy him and stand against him!" Hanz declared as he had his spirit energy form in his hands and they flickered around like fire. "Alcance Demonio (demon reach)."

"Now what is he doing?" Hiro said. Hanz shot out his hands and shot blades for each of his fingers and they all stretched out at Hiro. All of them converged at Hiro and, with no time to dodge, he tried his best to hold them all back with his blade.

"No one who has seen this attack has even lived!" Hanz said. "I do not know of the reasons you fight, but I fight for Arracue. I fight for his cause and will destroy anyone who would dare stand against him. I'm fighting for another and I can't afford to lose!" This attack was even harder than Hiro, but he was holding his own.

"I honestly couldn't care about Arracue's goals or what you fight for. I can't afford to lose either." Hiro said. "I do hold some respect for you now since you're fighting for someone else and their cause. Even so, I can't lose!" Hiro forced himself and was able to push through the attack and flew at Hanz with his attack breaking apart.

"No! How is that even possible?" Hanz said as he tried to put some more force in. Hiro felt it, but he still kept going.

"I'm fighting for more than one person!" Hiro shouted. "I'm fighting for all my friends! I feel as if their lives are in my hands. Not to mention the lives of so many innocent people if you hollows have your way. It's another reason I'm so strong. I get my strength from them!" Hiro was able to push through stabbed his blade for Hanz. The two of them just floated there and knew one of them was going to die here. "I do respect you and somewhere inside me, I wish it wouldn't have to end like this, but it must. Kurai Seigi!" Hanz felt the insides of his body being torn with Hiro slicing right through him.

'My internal organs have been damaged, the parts I can't heal.' Hanz thought. 'I have failed you, Master…..Father.' Hanz's life began to slip from his body, but as he began to fall, Hiro grabbed him by the arm and prevented his body from falling. Dying with regret, Hanz himself with the respect he held goes. Not just for Arracue, despite not admitting it, but for Hiro as well for in his death, he sees Hiro for the kind of man he is.

To Be Continued….


	73. Arracue Enters the Fight

Hiro's battle against Hanz has finally come to an end. He sliced Hanz through and damaged him beyond his regenerating abilities. Hiro grabbed a hold of Hanz and lowered him down to the ground so his body doesn't smash into it. Hiro lowered him down to the sand and had him spent his eternal sleep there. Out of dignity and respect, he gave Hanz a proper burial and padded down the sand.

"So long Hanz." Hiro said. In Hanz's final moments, Hanz was able to earn Hiro's respect and Hiro will never forget him. "I guess I should find a way back inside now and find the others."

"This is quite the surprise." Hiro felt someone right behind him and he knew the voice. He could also feel the immense spiritual pressure with a dark presence that almost made his body go stiff. Hiro turned his head and was faced with the leading demon himself.

"Arracue!" Hiro said.

"Hello, Hiro." Arracue said. "I must admit that I'm impressed as well as surprised. You and your human friends have lasted longer than I thought and you were actually able to defeat all my subordinates here. You even defeated Hanz and he came such a long way."

"You don't look all that disappointed that Hanz's is gone." Hiro said. "Aren't you aware that he saw you like you were his father? I'm not sure how things work in this world, but I don't think arrancars have fathers. You should be flattered to be on the receiving end of such a rare feeling in."

"Should I?" Arracue said. "You just said so yourself that we don't have fathers. How am I suppose to know what that feeling is like?"

"Are you mocking how Hanz felt about you?" Hiro said as he was feeling disgusted with Arracue's current attitude.

"How Hanz felt and thought is of no concern to me." Arracue said. "He followed his orders and was a loyal subordinate with some power. That's all I could have ever asked or desired from him." Hiro got irritated from his talk and just charged right at him. He swung his sword as hard as he could, but Arracue used his bare arm to block it. Arracue could feel Hiro trying to break through, but Arracue drove his foot in his gut and sent him flailing through the sand.

"Yuck." Hiro said as he tried to get up and was coughing. "I've got sand in my mouth. Even sand that can't burn leaves an awful taste."

"Ha. This reminds me of our first encounter." Arracue said. "You tried attacking me with all your mind, but you couldn't even leave a scratch. You're in your bankai state this time and you do seem to gain some strength, but you still need a lot more than to beat me."

"Shut your mouth!" Hiro shouted.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Arracue said. "You acted out because of what I said about Hanz? Hanz was your enemy. Why do you care what I think of him?"

"He might have been my enemy, but that still doesn't give you the right to talk like he didn't matter." Hiro said. "Especially with what he felt about you. You're talking like you didn't give a damn about him when he did everything for you."

"I still don't see why you're getting so upset about it." Arracue said.

"Maybe that's because unlike you, I've got a heart." Hiro said. "Normally, I wouldn't have cared at all, but I saw something during my fight with Hanz."

"Did you now? What would that be exactly?" Arracue said.

"I learned that everyone has something to fight for." Hiro said. "Back in my old days, whenever I got into a fight with anyone, I didn't care who they were or what they were even doing. When I gained the powers of a soul reaper, it was the same more or less. However, fighting Hanz had me see that everyone fights for something and depending on what that reason is, they earn my respect. Whether it's about their own insecurities or owing their life to someone, it's what brought us here. Knowing why someone like Hanz was fighting, it makes me sick to hear you talk the way you do."

"I see." Arracue said. "So you learned that understanding your enemy gives you better insight on yourself and allows you to form some connection with him. That doesn't the change the fact that you're just being plain reckless."

"Say what?" Hiro said.

"Look at yourself, Hiro." Arracue said as he gestured to Hiro's body. "You just got done with a fierce battle with Hanz. You're covered in injuries and used up some of your power. What makes you think you can beat me in your condition?"

"I don't know, but it beats hearing you talk." Hiro said. He took a battle stance and he was ready this time. He remembered the last time they fought and he remembered what Dakunaito has told him. 'I can do this. I just got to keep remembering what Dakunaito said. Arracue is just another enemy. He's not invincible. He can be beaten. I have to keep an eye open for any weaknesses or limits he has.'

"So you're not backing down, are you?" Arracue questioned. "Have it your way. I have no idea of what's happening in the World of the Living with my subordinates the remained there. With all the others here defeated, I have to take matters into my own hands." Arracue held out his hand and black flames formed with a sword appearing from it. It wasn't a katana. This one was like a Chinese Dao sword with a menacing looking guard and hilt.

"Bring it." Hiro said. Despite his injuries, Hiro no longer feels powerless against Arracue like last time. He might have less power than Arracue does, but he isn't turning away this time.

…

Daigo and Enru

"Feels like it's finally settled down out there." Enru said.

"Yeah, but I hope that means that Hiro did win." Daigo said. They could no longer feel the spiritual pressures of Hiro and Hanz out there. At the moment, the two of them just roamed around Las Noches and trying to find the others. "It's a good thing that blue sky over us is fake. Otherwise we be burning alive out here."

"What?" Enru questioned as to why he would say that.

"Just making small talk." Daigo said. He was trying to lighten the mood, but not easy with Enru. Daigo kept walking, but Enru held out his hand and stopped him. "What's wrong? Do you sense an enemy's presence?"

"I don't think so." Enru said. Both of them waited until they saw someone step out from behind a structure and saw it was Lucas with Ashiru leaning against him.

"Lucas! Ashiru!" Daigo said as he was happy to see the two of them.

"Enru and Daigo! Am I glad to see you two again." Lucas said. Both of them hurried over to them as Lucas set Ashiru against a wall.

"Ashiru, are you okay?" Daigo asked.

"I've been better." Ashiru said.

"Hang on." Daigo said and used some kido around his injuries. "I'm not as equivalent with this as Squad Four, but this should help some."

"Did you feel what was happening over our heads?" Enru said.

"We did." Lucas said. "Seems like Hiro got himself in a real fight. I say we should fine him and Daphne and get out of here."

"But what about Arracue? We've all faced powerful opponents, but he's still out there." Ashiru said.

"That's precisely why we should leave Hueco Mundo. We're all injured and used a lot of power against our opponents." Enru said. "If Arracue is as powerful as we were told, he probably could take us all out very easily. It be better for us if we were at full capacity. We need to find Daphne and Hiro and find some way out of here." Daigo and Ashiru weren't too keen on the idea of retreating, but they saw Enru had a point. It's probably best to retreat to fight another day. If only Hiro was thinking the same.

…

Daphne

Daphne was on her own in Las Noches. After her last battle, she's sustain some injures herself. She trekked through the halls of the palace and was trying to find the others.

"I hope the boys are okay." Daphne said as she leaned against a wall and continued to walk. She neared the bottom of a staircase, but she stopped as she sensed something. "Spiritual pressure? It doesn't feel like any of the boys." She looked up the staircase for that's where it was coming from. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but it didn't feel like it could be a threat to her.

…..

Hiro

"Damn you!" Hiro shouted as he charged right at Arracue. He swung his blade and kept trying to strike at him, but Arracue was able to block each one of his attacks. Hiro swung down, but Arracue blocked that one too. Hiro tried pushing down, but Arracue was able to hold the sword back.

"Come on, Hiro. I'm barely trying here. You can do better than that." Arracue taunted.

"That's fine because I'm just getting started." Hiro said. He tried pushing down, but Arracue pushed back and sent Hiro sliding back. "Bastard."

"I expected more of a showing seeing as how you challenged me in your weakened condition." Arracue said.

"I'm going to enjoy knocking you off your high throne." Hiro said. "You're acting like you're all high and mighty, but just you wait. As I said before, I've beaten the odds before and I'll do it again. Hanz didn't think I could defeat him and look where we are now."

"Don't forget that I'm the one who taught Hanz everything he knows." Arracue said. "Hanz was right about one thing. You seem to keep getting stronger and you never seem to give up no matter what you're up against."

"How many times am I going hear this garbage?" Hiro said.

"Not where I'm going." Arracue said. "I'm saying it's because you have the delusion someone came up with known as hope. The only way to distinguish hope is with despair and I think I'll show you that." Arracue had a dark aura around him and Hiro wasn't liking where this was going.

"What do you mean? How are you going to give me despair?" Hiro said.

"You'll feel it once I use my resurreccion." Arracue said. Arracue has entered the battlefield and he's not holding anything back with Hiro. The night sky of Hueco Mundo will soon get even darker.

To Be Continued…..


	74. Underworld Ruler of Hollows

Hiro managed to win against Hanz, but he jumped right in with another battle. It was with Arracue himself. However, Hiro is still injured and hasn't recovered that much since his last battle. As for Arracue, he's decided to crush Hiro's hope by using his full power and show him despair.

"You think you can show me despair. That's a pretty tall order." Hiro said.

"Such ignorance. You only say that because you have yet to truly experience it." Arracue said. "You think you know what to do, but when it comes to a real experience, it's almost like you forget everything."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Hiro said.

"I'll just have to show you." Arracue said as he rotated his sword slowly. "When you see the face of your destruction, you'll be frozen with fear." He thrusted his sword into the ground and held it like a cane. "Rule over, Inframundo (underworld)." A geyser of purple spirit energy shot up and surrounded. It spread through the top and came down like rain around the area.

"What?!" Hiro said as he never felt spirit energy like this. It was so dark and heavy. It was a lot stronger than Hanz. "You've got to be kidding me. Hanz's spiritual pressure was something, but this guy is on a completely different level." Hiro could feel the feeling of being powerless coming back to him, but Hiro kept telling himself what Dakunaito told him to stay strong. The spirit energy cleared away and revealed his new form. His hair was much longer as it went down his spine. His clothes changed into a dark purple toga with him having two white horns coming out of his head. He also had black feathered wings with black markings outlining his hands and had some around his eyes with a U shape mark going around his face to connect the two. He also black fur around the collar and the end of his sleeves.

"What do you think of my true self? Come on. Be honest." Arracue said. His appearance would look frightening to some, but Hiro wasn't most people. The real terrifying part about him was all the spiritual pressure he was exerting.

'What's with this spiritual pressure?' Hiro thought. 'If Ami could barely handle being around some of those arrancars when we first met them, she probably would have been crushed from this.'

"I can see it in your eyes." Arracue said as he took a step forward and snapped Hiro out of this thoughts. "You're completely in shock from my form and my spiritual pressure. Are you beginning to feel the despair?"

"Not even close." Hiro said as he stood ready to face this battle.

"So you're still willing to fight?" Arracue said as he was finding this to be amusing with that smile on his face.

"You may have gotten in my head the last time I tried to fight you, but I'm not going to be overwhelmed by your power again." Hiro said. "I'll find some way to beat you." Hiro wasn't backing down, but Arracue didn't seem threated the least bit by Hiro.

…

The Guys

"There. That's really about all I can do." Daigo said as he finished using his kido to try and heal Ashiru's injuries.

"It's okay." Ashiru said as he tried to get back up. "I think I'm in good enough condition to fight." The two of them were ready to go, but they noticed that Enru and Lucas seemed petrified. "What's the matter with you two?" Both of them had frightened looks on their faces as they were just staring off into space.

"Can't you two feel it?" Lucas said.

"Feel what?" Daigo said. Both of them tried to sense what they were sensing and that didn't take long. They too felt Arracue's spiritual pressure. "What is that power?"

"I don't think I really want to know." Ashiru said.

"This doesn't look good at all." Lucas said.

"You're right. Speaking of which, there's something else that's been bothering me." Enru said as he looked around. "Despite the appearances, we're still in Hueco Mundo. Why haven't some lower class hollows appeared? Surely a place this big and vast must have more than just those ten arrancars." When Enru mentioned it right, the rest of them saw he was right.

"Yeah. Why haven't there been other arrancars?" Daigo said. "This place is too big for there to be just ten arrancars. So where is everyone else?" None of them noticed it until now, but there is something else strange about place.

…

Hiro

Hiro charged right at Arracue. With all the power Arracue had, he knew he needed to end this as soon as possible. Hiro tried to swing with all this might, but Arrcue pulled back his wings. With just one flap he created a powerful gust of wind that was as strong as a tornado and blew him back and thrashing against the ground.

"Unbelievable." Arracue said in a laugh. "You really just charge at your opponent without thinking. You just rely on instinct. If I were you, I think about what you do before you do it."

"Be quiet." Hiro said as he was trying to get back up. "If I want battle advice from someone so sadistic, I ask Daphen. I hope she doesn't hear that."

"Along with everything else, you are amusing." Arracue said. "I thought my resurreccion's appearance would be enough to frighten you to the core, but I suppose I was wrong. Maybe i should try a different approach."

"Oh boy." Hiro said as he knew this wasn't going to be good. Arracue made a whistling sound as he was calling out to someone. "What are you doing?" Soon, Hiro felt the ground began to shake. "What is this? An earthquake?"

"Not exactly. You might want to watch where you're standing." Arracue said. Hiro didn't understand until he felt something coming out of the ground and saw a whole bunch of Menos Grandes coming out of the ground.

"What?" Hiro said as he wondered. "I almost forgot that these things are considered foot soldiers, but it's still unreal. Where are they all coming from?"

"Beneath the sand." Arracue answered. "Beneath the sand of Hueco Mundo is a forest known as the Forest of Menos. Where do you think some of these dead trees are growing from?"

"A forest beneath our feet?" Hiro said.

"One might say that it is the birthplace of these titans and all those who hold higher power than them." Arracue said as all them were heading towards Hiro.

"Why are they even here?" Hiro said.

"Haven't you wondered why a massive place like Las Noches is so empty?" Arracue said. "There's a simple reason for that. It's because I had so few that agreed to follow me, but there's more to it."

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned.

"You see, I have the ability to command these lower ranked hollows with sheer will alone!" Arracue said. "They submit to my power and obey me like trained animals. As for those who refused to obey, I slaughtered them!"

"You're crazier than I thought." Hiro said.

"It's a simple rule with me. Either you obey me or be destroyed." Arracue said. "The same applies to you. I can tell you're not going to do that. That just leaves for me to destroy you. You heard me, Menos Grande. Crush him!" One of them was about to stomp down on him, but Hiro moved out of the way.

"Don't hide behind others! Fight me!" Hiro demanded.

"I want to see how well you can hold out. Think of this as a test." Arracue said. The rest of the giant hollows started to gather around Hiro.

"Get out of the way!" Hiro shouted as he still had a ton of speed in his steps and was able to make quick work of all them. He sliced up each one of them and they all soon were disintegrated. Hiro landed back on the ground to face Arracue. "That went a lot better than when I fought one of those things for the first time."

"Oh! So you still have some power in you?" Arracue said.

"I've had enough of your games!" Hiro said. He used some of that speed again and attempted to pierce him, but Arracue saw the attack coming and caught the blade with his bare hand. Hiro was completely surprised that he was able to do that.

"You'll have to be more creative than the direct approach." Arraque said. He pushed back and slammed Hiro against the sand. He pulled him back up and smacked him hard across and sent him flying back. Hiro slid against the sand and was starting to feel the results from his last battle and this one.

"Damn. How strong is this guy?" Hiro said as he was doing his best to get back on his feet.

"A lot more than you could ever imagine." Arracue said as he advance towards him. "I must admit that I'm a little surprised. Most have fallen from my sheer will alone or have been brought in by their fear, but I actually have to put in some effort to beat you."

"Where's the effort?" Hiro whispered because it seemed like he was hardly trying at all. Hiro noticed something strange happening at Arracue's feet. He saw a strange liquid running out from him, almost like oil. "Eew. Don't tell me you just went in your robe?"

"Not even close." Arracue said. "What you're seeing is some of my spirit energy condensed into a liquid form. "Depresor Negro (Black Depressor)." The liquid substance under him stretched out as bendable spikes. Hiro was doing his best to avoid the attacks, but they were coming at him so fast.

"I'm getting really annoyed." Hiro said. He tried slicing them apart, but it couldn't through. His blade just bounced off of it. "No way! It's like this stuff is made out of metal despite being a liquid." Hiro dodged another one, but Arracue appeared right behind him. He smacked Hiro with his arm and sent him flying with him crashing into the wall of Las Noches. It's a losing battle for Hiro.

"You might have had a chance against me if you were back at your best, but you're not." Arracue said as he landed down on the ground. "I am now the current ruler of Hueco Mundo. I am the ruler over all the hollows. My land, my rules and if you refuse to obey them, there is only one place for you to go." Hiro is facing the wrath of the underworld ruler. How is Hiro going to get himself out of this one?

To Be Continued….


	75. Crowning the Underworld Ruler

Hiro's battle against Arracue appeared to be completely one-sided. Arracue released his resurreccion and showed terrifying power. Hollows follow him from his will alone and holds a tremendous amount off terrifying power. Arracue spread his wings and flew over to Hiro with him in the walls of Las Noches.

"What's the matter, Hiro?" Arracue said. Hiro appeared to be unconscious, but he was still alive. Arracue grabbed him by the neck and pulled him right out. He looked down and saw Hiro was still gripping his sword. "I know you're still alive. Wake up." Arracue tossed him across the sands of Hueco Mundo and had him land near one of the dead trees.

"Rgh." Hiro was able to wake up from the impact of that fall. He used the tree as leverage to help him stay up. "I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"I knew that wouldn't be enough to finish you." Arracue said as he stayed in the air. "Your conviction is so strong that you haven't dropped your sword even when you weren't conscious. I suppose when you do will mark the end of this battle."

"I'm far from beaten!" Hiro said as he tried to act tough.

"I wonder just how far you'll go." Arracue said. Hiro looked and it appeared his wings were twitching. He soon saw yellow eyes opened from in the wings.

"What's he doing now?" Hiro questioned. He saw one ball of purple plasma was being formed in front of one of the eyes.

"Quemador (burner)." Arracue shot the orb with his wing and it was coming right down at Hiro. Hiro jumped out of the way and avoided getting hit, but the orb detonated in a series of black flames. Hiro looked to see the tree burn down and a close inspection showed that the sand itself was breaking down to nothing.

"Even the sand is burning. What is that black fire exactly?" Hiro said.

"The darkest and most deadly flames there is." Arraque said. "Everything burns to a pile of ashes, maybe even less. Face it, Hiro Hashiru. There is no chance of you to beat me. As long as there's something to burn, they can't go out." Arracue formed another orbs in front of each the eyes. He shot out each one, but Hiro was doing his best to avoid each of them. Each one was bursting in an explosion of black flames and was burning through everything.

'I can't let a single trace of those flames touch me or I'm dead.' Hiro thought as kept trying to avoid all of them. He wasn't watching where he was going and Arracue grabbed him right by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"Just surrender." Arracue said. Hiro tried to slice his arm right off, but Arracue caught it with his spare arm. "Is there anything you like to say before I end your life?"

"There is just one thing I want to know." Hiro said. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to take over my world and this world?" Arracue found that an interesting question.

"I've actually been anticipating someone to ask me something like that." Arracue said as he released Hiro. "Despite how I might look to you, it all began many years ago. I'm sure you know by now. Your soul reaper associates must have told you about the Espada."

"The Espada?" Hiro questioned. "They did mention them. Apparently they were part of some big time group here."

"But you probably weren't aware was that the Espada have been around for many, many years." Arracue said. "In fact….I was among the first generation of Espada all those years ago."

"Wait. You mean you were one of the first to join this group?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes." Arracue said. "The Espada were created by a rebellious soul reaper named Sosuke Aizen, a devious, cunning, manipulative, and basically the most dangerous soul reaper there ever was. He created all that you've seen so far in Las Noches."

"And I should care about that why?" Hiro said.

"It's important you know how high of a position he was in to understand." Arracue said. "I was among the first of his Espada group and I was among the topped-rank. That all soon began to change. As Aizen had his army grow, he soon acquired more and more powerful arrancars and soon I was just lost in the crowd."

…..

Flashback

Arracue faced with Sosuke Aizen, a man dressed in casual soul reaper clothes with brown hair and glasses. Arracue just received word that he's been demoted and is no longer part of the Espada.

"Lord Aizen, I don't understand!" Arracue said. "Why am I being removed from the Espada? I've served you well. I'm among the most powerful arrancars."

"I'm afraid that's not the case anymore." Aizen said. "It's nothing personal, but I need some of the best arrancars. There are some that have you outclassed."

"That can't be. No one's power can be better than mine except your own." Arracue said.

"I'm afraid there are." Aizen said. "I no longer need you among my elite. You've been outclassed. If you want to retake your place among the Espada, become stronger." Arracue took those words to heart. After that meeting, he went out to the vast reaches of Hueco Mundo.

End of Flashback

…..

"Ever since I was demoted, I trained to the to become much stronger and became what you see now." Arracue said. "The reason it took me so many years was because Aizen kept adding to his power and his army. I was aiming for the top, but there was always someone with more power."

"So you did all this just to gain some acknowledgement? Just to prove you were the best arrancar?" Hiro said.

"Haven't you been paying attention to what's been going on around here?" Arracue said. "If that was the case, things would have gone much differently. I admit that back then I was sort of arrogant. I acted like a big shot because of my position and my power. That's not the case anymore."

"So what change?" Hiro asked.

"Over ten years ago, Aizen made the attempt to overthrown an all-powerful being known as the Soul King." Arracue said. "War went on between soul reapers and arrancars here and in the World of the Living. By surprise, he was defeated. In fact, the one who defeated him was another one of your kind. He was a substitute soul reaper as well named Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How many times am I going to hear about that guy?" Hiro complained as he was starting to find it annoying.

"I just thought that be an interesting piece to share with you." Arracue said. "While I found it surprising that Sosuke Aizen let be free and do as I please, it gave me the opportunity to get where I am. When I heard he was defeated, it had me see a brand new sight. Do you know what that would be?"

"I'm starting to get the picture." Hiro said.

"When he was defeated, I knew I would never get the chance to prove myself and reclaim what should have remained mine." Arracue said. "So I decided to achieve what he could not to prove myself. I decided that I would rule over both this world and the World of the Living!"

"So you did all this to gain some acknowledgement, to show what you've become?" Hiro said. "You're pitiful." That was really the response Arracue was expecting.

"I beg your pardon?" Arracue said.

"What a completely selfish reason to fight." Hiro said as he tried to stand back on his feet. "It shouldn't matter what someone thinks of you if you know what you are, you know your worth. You don't need someone's approval. I of all people know that."

"How would you know?" Arracue said.

"Before I became a soul reaper, I fought a lot of guys that looked down upon me." Hiro said. "I didn't do it to gain acceptance. I did it because I knew who I was and I wasn't going to let some bastard tell me otherwise. You're just a pitiful child seeking attention."

"Are you saying that makes you better than me?" Arracue said.

"In a way." Hiro said with a cocky grin. The roles were in reverse. Hiro was the one getting confident and Arracue was the one getting annoyed.

"How dare you!" Arracue said. "I didn't spent decades upon decades to get where I am and have it belittled by the likes of you! I'll make you pay for speaking to me in such a way!" He reached out with his claw and was about to attack, but some barrier came around Hiro. Arracue was caught off by that and flew away. "What is that?" The barrier came out of nowhere and he couldn't tell what was going on. "I don't know what this is, but I need to end this now." He thought about his next move where he folds his wings out in front and spirit energy gathered at the tips of his wings and fired a concentrated beam that would destroy everything. 'If I use Ira Divina (divine wrath), I'll vaporize him. That will end this.' He was about to do just that, but the barrier opened up and Hiro flew right through it with him slicing his left wing off.

"Nailed it!" Hiro said.

"Impossible!" Arracue said as he crashed on the ground.

"I wish I could say I planned that, but I didn't." Hiro said. "I'm not sure what that barrier was, but it healed my injuries just enough to give me some power back."

"Damn you." Arracue said. "I will completely destroy you! I'll show you just how terrifying I can be!" Arracue focused his spirit energy and gathered it in a spear-like weapon. "One strike from this and you're body will be ripped to shreds!"

"Being it on. I've just about had it with you." Hiro said as he did the same. He gathered his spirit energy and had it flow around his blade. Two massive amounts of spirit energy is about to collide.

"Here I come!" Arracue shouted as he charged right Hiro.

"You're done for!" Hiro shouted as he did the same. The two of them clashed against each other. Purple spirit energy trying to push against blue and the other way around. Both of them were trying to beat the other. "I won't lose to you." He groaned. "I came too far for it all to end here. Unlike you, I know who I am!" Hiro pushed with all his might and was beating Arracue.

"No! How can this be?!" Arracue said.

"Obtaining power is one thing, but the reasons you fight is completely another!" Hiro said. With all his might, he pushed through and his spirit energy disrupted Arracue's with Arracue's body being torn and a great explosion going off and both of them lost inside.

To Be Continued….


	76. Daybreak from the Night

Hiro was trying gain enough consciousness. He was able to open his eyes and saw he was staring at a white ceiling instead of the night sky in Hueco Mundo. Hiro tried to get back up, but he flinched in pain. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room with him in his pants and bandages.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Hiro said.

"Squad Four Barracks. Glad to see you're awake." Hiro looked to the entrance and was met with Isane.

"I know you. You're one of the captains. Isa, right?" Hiro said.

"It's Captain Isane Kotetsu."

"Wait. How did I get in the Soul Society? I thought I was in Hueco Mundo." Hiro said and remembered what he was doing there. "Arracue! Where is he?" He moved around, but it only caused some pain in his injuries.

"Don't move around too much." Isane said as she tried to get him to settle down. "You're perfectly safe. If you're asking about that arrancar you were fighting, you defeated him. He's gone."

"He is?" Hiro said and it soon came back to him. The two of them had one last collision and Hiro used a lot of his power to beat him and emerge the winner. "It all happened so fast that I barely remember. Isane, how did I get here? What about everyone else?"

"Everyone is perfectly safe." Isane said.

…

Flashback

"When we learned that you went to Hueco Mundo, Squad Four and Squad Seven were sent to retrieve all of you." Isane explained. In Las Noches, Captain Iba were able to find the boys. Outside of Las Noches, Hiro collapsed from his battle with Arracue with Isane walking over to him.

End of Flashback

….

"I'm sorry. The truth was I was there a lot earlier than you think." Isane said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro said. He tried to figure it out and it soon came to him. He remembered the barrier that came around him and his injuries were being healed. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who healed some of my injuries and gave me some of my power back."

"That's right. I knew you were in trouble and that Arracue had power over you." Isane said. "Luckily, both of you were so occupied with each other that you didn't even notice me or picked up on my spiritual pressure. Of course, I had to wait until the fight was over."

"Yeah. I remember." Hiro said as he could hear Arracue's screams echo through his head as he remembered what happened. Hiro won in his struggle between the two and an explosion went off. When the dust cleared away, Hiro was still standing proudly in his victory. He tried to remain standing, but he burned out through so much power that he blacked out and that was the last thing he remembered. "Do you know what happened to Arracue?"

"I do. There only small traces of his body remaining." Isane said. "That last collision you two had torn his body apart. I never saw anything like it."

"That means he's really gone. How long have I been out really?" Hiro said.

"Only a couple days." Isane said. "I have more good news. All the arrancars that served that one have been reported to have been terminated. This fight you had with them is over."

"They're all really gone?!" Hiro said.

"They are. I'll let your friends know that you're okay. They all have been worried about you." Isane said and left the room. With him alone with his thoughts, Hiro leaned back and rested in the bed. He stared out the window and thought about all that has happened in this fight.

…

Kyoto

In Kyoto, any and all damage that has been done during all the fighting has been restored. Down in the streets, Sony was doing some shopping and Ami soon caught up with her. Ami was able to make a full recovery from her injuries.

"Hey, Ami." Ami said.

"What are you doing out here?" Ami asked. "I thought you be waiting around for Hiro and the others to get back?"

"I was doing some thinking and I thought I do something nice for Hiro and the others when they come back." Sonya said.

"I see. How do you think they are?" Ami said. "Do you think the Soul Society went and managed to get them out of Hueco Mundo?"

"I am." Sonya said as she thought about Hiro. "Hiro has become a powerful soul reaper. I doubt they let be trapped their forever."

"Sounds you think very highly of him?" Ami said with a smug look on his face and it caused Sonya to blush. "Come on, Sonya. Hiro and I are the best of buddies. It's okay to admit to me that you have strong feelings for Hiro."

"Okay." Sonya said as she decided to just go for it. "I've known Hiro for a long time and I really like him for just as long. I still wish I could have gone with him to Hueco Mundo to at least stand by his side in a fight."

"Aw! You're so sweet. I'm sure Hiro will one day feel the same." Ami said.

"Thanks, Ami. That really means a lot." Sonya said and started believing in Hiro as she stared at the clear blue sky. "I'm sure wherever he is right now, he's safe and if he's in battle, he's winning. There's nothing that can beat him."

…

Hiro

Hiro was just relaxing in his room. As he stared out the window with clouds going by, he was thinking of his battles in Hueco Mundo and the impact they had on him.

"There you are." Hiro looked to the entrance and saw Daigo and the all the others with each one of them looking a lot better.

"Guys!" Hiro said as he sat up. "You're all alright."

"Yeah. A lot better than you are." Ashiru said.

"We all had a few close calls, but we were able to pull through." Lucas said.

"Fortune smiled upon us when the captains decided to come and retrieve us." Daigo said. "We were also told the arrancars that remained in the World of the Living have been defeated."

"So it's really over, is it?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. All of Arracue's subordinates have been defeated and his threat is no more." Daigo said, but Daphne had something on her mind.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Daphne said and all of them turned to her. "I did something back in Hueco Mundo and I might end up regretting it."

"What do you mean?" Daigo asked.

"Back at Las Noches, I found something." Daphne said and began to explain herself.

…

Flashback

When Daphne made her way through Las Noches, she felt someone's spiritual pressure. She made her way up a series of steps and soon found the spiritual pressure closer stronger as she made her way down a room.

"This is stupid. I don't even know what I'm looking for." Daphne said, but someone soon came into view. That person was chained to the floor next to a throne chair and was unconscious. "Hey! Are you okay?!" She hurried over to her. Although she didn't know it, it was Tier Harribel she was helping her. Though she didn't know her, she knew it was an arrancar. She pulled out her crossbow and was about to fire to end her. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Harribel already appeared to be beaten and weakened. She couldn't bring herself to actually kill someone like this and did something she knew would be a bad idea. She fired an arrow and broke the chain and set her free.

End of Flashback

….

"You set free an arrancar?" Enru questioned.

"I know it was bad idea, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her." Daphne said. "She was chained and beaten. I had the perfect opportunity to finish her, but I just couldn't."

"It's fine." Ashiru said. "A true warrior never strikes at someone who can't defend themselves. Your actions show that you have a strong sense of honor and nobility, Daphne."

"From what you told us, that could have been Tier Harribel." Daigo said. "Captain Hitsuguya told me about her. She's the real ruler over Hueco Mundo, but she hasn't done anything like Arracue has. In fact, according to the captain, she isn't really like most arrancars. I don't think we have much to worry about with her."

"I hope you're right." Daphne said or else she would end up regretting the decision she made. She looked over in Hiro's direction and it seemed like he wasn't even listening. "Hiro!" Her calling snapped him back to reality. "Were you even listening? A gentleman listens to a lady's problems."

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking." Hiro said.

"About what?" Enru questioned.

"I learned why Hanz and Arracue fought." Hiro said. "It's strange. The reasons they fight didn't appear to be evil, but it turned out that way."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne questioned.

"The reason Hanz fought was for Arracue." Hiro said. "He saw Arracue like a father and did everything for him. As for Arracue, he fought because he wanted his power to be acknowledge. If that's all they were fighting for, how did it turn out this way?"

"I'm more curious as to why you care about something like that?" Daigo said.

"I know, but it was just something I began to think about during my fight between the two of them." Hiro said. "So I don't understand why those reasons for fighting had them end up where they did.

"I don't know why you're even thinking about it." Ashiru said and Hiro turned his attention to him. "Everyone has their own reasons for fighting. However, some people become blind and obsessed with those reasons that they aren't even aware of what they're doing. That happens sometimes when you have a goal to strive for. Those two were lost in darkness and the decisions they made believed it was helping them. Basically, it wasn't the reasons why they fought, it was the decisions they made." Hiro thought about that and he began to see what Ashiru was talking about. "Anyway, the senkaimon will be ready to go soon and you guys can head back home."

"Yeah. Try not to think about it so much." Enru said.

"Okay. I think I get it." Hiro said as he got out of his bed and was ready to get going.

…

The Senkaimon

The senkaimon was opening up for Lucas, Daphne, and Hiro to head back to their world. Hiro thought about what Ashiru and the others told him and he was starting to get it.

'Thinking about those two fighting made me think of the reasons I fight.' Hiro thought. 'I use to fight others because they all looked down on me and I didn't give a care about them. I think things changed when I became a soul reaper. I'm fighting because I want to protect people. Heck, one wrong choice and I could have ended up like them. As long as I remain true to who I am, I don't have much to worry about.'

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said. The three of them were ready to head back with Daigo and the others staying back.

"You guys take care." Ashiru said.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing you guys sooner than we think." Hiro said. "What a pain that will end up being." That response ended up with him getting kicked in the back.

"Just get lost already." Daigo said. The two of them gave a friendly smile at each other before Hiro turned and went into the others. It was walking into the rising sun as they emerged from the night with Hiro taking the lessons he learned with him. He'll take what he learned for they'll be new enemies to come.

To Be Continued...


	77. A Normal Day

"Please, Hiro! Let me go with you." Neko begged as he was hanging on Hiro's leg.

"I know. Stay home like a cat would." Hiro said as he tried to shake Neko off him.

"I'm not a cat. I'm a stuffed cat. I'm not even that. I'm a mod soul who you put in this ridiculous looking body." Neko cried. "So please let me go to school with you. I want to go meet girls."

"If girls meet you, they're going to scream. They would scream no matter what body you're in." Hiro said. "Now get off me!" He slammed Neko against the wall and got him to let go.

"Hiro?" Julia said as she entered his room and noticed the strange position he was in. "What are you doing? Did you kick the wall?"

"No!" Hiro said as he tried to act innocent. "I'm just stretching out my leg. That's all, Mom."

"Well finish stretching and get going. You're going to be late for school." Julia said. "Try not to get in any fights this time."

"No promises." Hiro said as he was on his way out. "I'll see you later, Mom." As Hiro was on his way out, he took in some of the peace and quiet that's been around Kyoto. 'It's been pretty quiet lately since Arracue was taken out. Maybe my luck is changing. Some of the hollows that do show up aren't even a challenge anymore.' Hiro thought. "I wonder how Daigo's doing. I haven't really seen him around lately either."

…..

The Seireitei

"Achoo!"

"Watch it, Daigo." Ashiru said with the two of them having lunch together. "I don't need your snot to coat my dumplings."

"Sorry. That actually came out of nowhere." Daigo said.

"They say when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you somewhere." Ashiru said.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Daigo said. "Though, I have to admit that it's been pretty boring lately. We've been stuck doing paperwork lately. We haven't been called to the World of the Living since we defeated Arracue and his forces."

"I guess its punishment. We did go into Hueco Mundo without any form of authorization or anything." Arracue said. He just stared into the sky and just let his mind go free. "I wonder how Ami is doing."

"Just Ami? Aren't you curious about Hiro, Sonya, or any of the others?" Daigo asked. When Ashiru realized what he said, his face was turning red and he needed to think fast.

"Yes. Of course. I'm just so bored that I don't even know what I'm saying." Ashiru said, but Daigo wasn't so sure that was sincere.

….

Kyoto High School

The day went on and it was just a normal day as usual at school. Lunch soon came around. For Hiro, that meant nothing, but boredom. Hiro was relieved when lunch rolled around. It gave some freedom. As lunch was going on, Sonya met up with Mitski and had lunch together.

"Delicious. Lunch has got to be the best time of the school day." Mittski said.

"I suppose it is." Sonya said. She looked towards the door of the classroom and saw Hiro walk by. "Hiro!" She called out and got his attention. Hiro went back inside to see what she needed.

"Yeah, Sonya? Did you need something?" Hiro asked.

"I was wondering if you would to sit with us." Sonya asked, but Mitski wasn't really excited about that idea.

"Actually, I just finished my lunch. I was going to meet up with Daphne, Ami, and Lucas. You want to come with?" Hiro asked.

"Sure. I'm just about done anyway. I'll catch up." Sonya said and Hiro went on ahead.

"I don't get it." Mitski said. "Why is it the five of you are always hanging out? How did the five of you become such close friends?"

"Mitski, you're not jealous, are you? You and I have been best friends for years." Sonya said.

"That's not it. I just don't get how you all became friends. You're all so different from each other." Mitski said. "Especially Hiro. I still don't get what you see in him, Sonya. He acts like a tough guy who doesn't' really care about much and sometimes he's a little weird. Remember how he could "see" spirits?"

"Hiro isn't that bad once you get to know him. Same with the others." Sonya said. "Mitski, you trust me around them, don't you?"

"Yeah." Mitski said, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Just go. I guess you don't want to keep them waiting." Sonya thanked Mitski for that and went on ahead to meet with the others. "One of these days, I'm going to find out what goes on with that group." When Sonya caught up with the others, they all headed to the side of the school so they could talk in private.

"So what's been going on?" Ami asked.

"Nothing. That's just it. It's been strangely quiet since Arracue's defeat." Daphne said. "Hollows have been showing up less frequently."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but doesn't some other powered maniac appears after one gets taken down?" Hiro said.

"You guys should be happy. You all fought against arrancars and you all came back alive." Ami said. "Arracue was calling all the shots. Maybe the hollows are deciding to call it quits now that he's no more."

"That's not how it works, Ami." Daphne said. "As long as the circle of life and death goes on, there'll always be new hollows that appear. What makes me a little on edge is that things haven't been acting normal lately as it would in the spiritual department."

"Are you sure you guys just aren't overthinking it? There has been a few hollows appearing, but you each have been taken them down easily." Sonya said.

"That's true." Lucas said. "Ever since our trip to Hueco Mundo, we all came out of there stronger. My fullbring powers have reached great levels and I can now use them to their full potential."

"Yeah." Hiro said as he yawned. "Maybe we're just complaining out of boredom. There's not really a challenge going on now. Either way, class is about to start up again. We should probably head back." All of them agreed and went back, but none of them were even aware that there was a problem brewing around town.

…

Kimune

Conor continued keeping his bistro as nice looking as he could. He heard the door open and saw Manana come in as she usually does.

"I see this place is as dull and as empty as ever." Manana said.

"Shows what you know." Conor said. "I'll have you know I've had an average amount of customers these past few days. So you want some milk or something?"

"Sure. Why not?" Manana said. Conor went in the back and pulled out a glass of milk for her as she sat at a table. "Is this free of charge or do you want me to throw you a pretty penny again?"

"Funny. I've been getting along just fine without your help." Conor said. It was an average talk with them, but Conor got serious. "Things have been quiet lately, but I've been sensing something ominous flowing through the air lately."

"I know what you mean." Manana said. "It's strange. I've been sensing a few different spiritual pressures together, but some feel like soul reapers and some feel like hollows. Do you think we should let Hiro in on it? It's possible he could end up being a victim, maybe even a target."

"No. I'm sure Hiro has sensed it himself. He's not one to go down without some form of a fight." Conor said.

"I think you might be giving him too much credit." Manana said. Something strange was going on, but with them not knowing what it is exactly, they're not really sure what course of action to take.

….

Downtown

Down in another part of Kyoto, there was some actual trouble. A hollow was running through the city, but it was slayed very easily as it was cut in half. A soul reaper was responsible for it. This soul reaper had his sleeves ripped off and had black hair standing on the back of his head.

"Fast work, Kamuto."

"Is that you, Harrin?" Kamuto said as he turned to someone sitting on a roof above him.

"Who else? This town seems very interesting, but I have mixed feelings with how you just treated that hollow." Harrin said.

"Don't forget that I am a soul reaper. Despite the circumstances, I still hold some pride as one." Kamuto said.

"Makes me wonder if you're really convicted in our goal." Harrin said. "Anyway, I'm heading out. I've actually detected a strong spiritual pressure in this town and I want to see what it's all about."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to fight and cause trouble." Kamuto said. "You're starting to prove to be more trouble than you are worth."

"I don't really see that as a bad thing." Harrin said. "If I'm trouble, it means I've got some power and no one can really hold me back. Besides, I'm not going to the fighting myself. I just want to see what this guy is all about. I'll just send one of my pets after him and see what this guy can do."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed." Kamuto said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harrin said and he just vanished.

…

Hiro

School ended and Hiro was just going on his own and was just minding his own business. Hiro was just walking through the streets, but stopped as he sensed something. He got a bad feeling all of a sudden, but he wasn't quite sure what it was as he looked to the sky and wondered what it could be.

"Is something wrong, Hiro?" Hiro looked to the side and was surprised to see Kosin Shijuru walking over to him.

"Shijuru? What are you doing here?" Hiro said.

"Same as you. I was just strolling along." Shijuru said and looked to the sky. "Interesting. I get the feeling that something unexpected is going to happen tonight. Do you get that feeling, Hashiru?"

"Uh….maybe. Why?" Hiro said.

"No reason. Just making conversation." Shijuru said. "I better get going. I'll see you in class. That's assuming you'll actually be there with all your strange disappearances." Shijuru just kept walking, but every time he does something like that, every time he says something strange, Hiro just couldn't really figure out what he could be trying to tell him.

"Still as weird and creepy as ever, Shijuru. Sometimes it makes me curious as to who you are and what goes on in your head." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned around and saw Sonya running towards him. "Hiro, I thought that we could grab a bite together." Hiro was about to go and greet her, but his soul reaper pass was alerting him of a hollow and he saw one emerge behind Sonya.

"Sonya, behind you!" Hiro called out. Sonya turned around, but it was too late as the hollow grabbed a hold of her and lifted her off the ground.

"Ooh! A pretty girl!" The hollow said.

"Let go of me." Sonya said as she tried to get free. Sonya thought she was in a lot of trouble, but the hollow's hand was cut right off and Sonya was caught by Hiro with him in his soul reaper form.

"You okay?" Hiro asked.

"I think so." Sonya said. The hollow screamed with him having his hand cut off.

"Shut it already." Hiro said as he swiped his sword and it right through the hollow and Hiro defeated him instantly. "That was practically too easy. These guys never learn." Hiro defeated a hollow so easily. What Hiro didn't know was that he was being watch by Harrin.

"A human with soul reaper abilities. A substitute soul reaper. This could be interesting." Harrin said. Harrin was interested in this because he was an arrancar. He wore a standard arrancar attire with his jacket open and him having a black shirt underneath with him having black spikey hair and his mask looked like antenna. He wasn't the only one watching. Shijuru kept himself hidden and saw it himself.

"You appear to be getting stronger and stronger, Hiro. I can't wait to see how far you'll go." Shijuru said and walked into shadows with him disappearing. Shijuru is his own mystery, but what is an arrancar doing socializing with a soul reaper. Why does a soul reaper and an arrancar seem affiliated with each other? Things might seem ordinary now, but it's all about to change.

To Be Continued….


	78. Opposites in Black and White

After getting through one day, another one started up and came by for Hiro. He was looking over his homework and just finished it up. That was a big relief for him.

"Done." Hiro said and leaned back in his chair. "Man. Boring. Everything's been so boring. I almost wish another enemy would actually show up and try to take me down."

"Hiro, someone is here to see you." Julia called out. If Hiro's wish was heard and came true, he was already starting to regret it.

"I didn't really mean it. It's almost dark out. Who could be here?" Hiro said as he went to see who was paying him a visit. He walked to the door and was surprised to see it was Daigo.

"Hey! It's been a while." Daigo said.

"Daigo?" Hiro questioned. Hiro wasn't expecting Daigo to show up. The two of them went to Hiro's room so that the two of them could talk in private. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me I'm in trouble with the fellow soul reapers."

"No. It's not that. I got some time off. So I thought I come over with a surprise visit." Daigo said. "Sorry coming in so late in the day."

"If you're sorry, you should have called." Hiro said. It hasn't even been five minutes and Hiro has already got on Daigo's nerves.

"Do you always have to sound like a jerk whenever I'm around?" Daigo said. "You could at least pretend that you're happy to see me."

"Sorry. It's just been pretty quiet lately. I'm starting to drive myself nuts." Hiro said.

"That's not a very long drive." Daigo said as he snickered, but Hiro just growled at his little comment.

"Well, I think it's nice to see you, Daigo." Neko said as he jumped on Hiro's bed.

"Nice to see that someone is." Daigo said. While they were all getting reacquainted with each other, none of them were really aware that they were being watched. Harrin was up in the sky and was watching them through the windows.

"He doesn't really look all that special." Harrin said. "That hollow I sent the other day wasn't all that powerful. Any decent soul reaper could have beaten him. Still, I caught a glimpse of his power and he has some skill. I wonder how powerful he is." As he was spying, Daigo felt his presence for an instant. Daigo turned to the window and opened it up, but Hiro didn't felt anything.

"Daigo? What are you doing?" Hiro questioned.

"I thought I felt something out there. I think someone is spying on us." Daigo said as he looked around, but didn't see a thing. Hiro went over and took a look himself with Neko, but they didn't see anything either.

"What are we looking for?" Neko asked.

"I don't see anything." Hiro said, but Daigo knew better than Hiro. Daigo looked around the sky and soon spotted an area in the sky. He held out his hand and had some spirit energy flowing in it.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Daigo released a blast of spiritual energy into the air and it blasted against something in the air. Hiro and the others looked through the smoke to see what he hit.

"Hahahah. Pretty good shot." The smoke cleared away and they were able see Harrin.

"An arrancar?!" Hiro said.

"It wasn't that hard." Daigo said. "You carelessly released some of your spiritual pressure. You had yourself right on the edge in that passage from Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living."

"You're little buddy there didn't really seem to notice." Harrin said.

"He's not as experienced as I am." Daigo said. Hiro got irritated by that, but he had something else he needed to do. Hiro reached for his pass and separated his soul from his body. Hiro flew right into the air and pulled out his zanpakuto. Harrin pulled out his sword and their two blades clashed against each other. Hiro had some force behind his attack and was pushing Harrin back.

"Whew! You got some power there." Harrin said. The two of them continued to clash their blades against each other as they kept moving through the air. Hiro swung down and was pushing Harrin down.

"Who are you? Are you here for revenge for Arracue?" Hiro said.

"Arracue? Seriously?" Harrin said as he lifted his leg up and kicked Hiro right in the gut and back into the air. "You think I work with him?"

"You don't?" Hiro said as he found that strange. He was able to regain his posture and hanged back in the air. "If this guy doesn't work for Arracue, who is he and what is he doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harrin said as he suddenly appeared behind Hiro. Harrin swung his sword at Hiro from behind, but Hiro was able to act quickly enough and block the attack without him fully turning around. "Oh! Not bad. You actually do have some skills." Hiro pushed Harrin's sword away and jumped away from Harrin to get some distance from him and kept his guard up.

"Answer me. Who the hell are you and what do you want exactly?" Hiro said.

"Why should I even tell you that?" Harrin said. "If I were you, I would keep my focus on trying to stay alive." Harrin flew right at Hiro and Hiro was ready for him.

"Ignite, Hanahasu!" Daigo was in his soul reaper form as well and released the shikai of his zanpakuto. He got between Hiro and Harrin and tried to strike Harrin, but Harrin stopped his attack and jumped back to avoid Daigo's attack.

"Two soul reapers? I suppose I should have seen that coming." Harrin said.

"I had him." Hiro said.

"Is that how you say thank you?" Daigo questioned.

"Daigo, something strange is going on." Hiro said. "Whoever this guy is, he's not one of Arracue's old lackeys. He claims he isn't and he doesn't appear to be out for revenge."

"Really?" Daigo said. "An arrancar acting out on his own or even existing is pretty rare. Where did this guy even come from?"

"Hey, you two. I don't really like being ignored." Harrin said as he went to attack the both of them, but they both moved in different directions. Harrin went after Hiro first. Harrin swung his katana, but Hiro went up and avoided the attack.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro released his signature attack and released it down upon Harrin. Harrin held out his sword and was doing his best to hold off the attack, but he was having trouble holding off some of the power.

"Sokatsui!" Daigo released the kido spell again and blasted Harrin in the back. It distracted Harrin and caused Hiro's attack to blast against him. Harrin tried his best to resist the attack, but he did take some damage.

"Damn. He blasted me when my guard was down and the whole thing came collapsing on me." Harrin said. Hiro and Daigo regrouped and kept their eye on Harrin.

"Nice shot." Hiro said.

"Thanks, but I still don't understand. What is an arrancar doing here in the first place?" Daigo said.

"Okay. I think I have an idea of what you two are capable of." Harrin said. "So I say it's just about time to put an end to his fight." Harrin charged at the two of them again. He swung at both of them, but they both moved back. When that didn't work, Harrin used the momentum and tried to kick the both of them, but they avoided that as well.

"I demand that you answer us at once." Daigo said. "Tell us who you are and what are you doing here?"

"I don't need to tell you two anything I don't want to." Harrin said. The last ray of sunlight went down and it was the perfect cover for someone. Someone walked in the air and was heading towards Hiro and Daigo. The figured drew out a sword and was getting ready to attack, but both of them felt the attack coming.

"Hiro! Behind you!" Daigo said.

"I've got it!" Hiro said as he turned around and blocked the attack. Hiro pushed back and the mysterious person who attacked him moved away from him. "Trying to gang up on us?" Hiro was ready to face two enemies, but he was surprised at who the other opponent was. It was Kamuto. "What the hell? Another soul reaper? Daigo, who is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Daigo said.

"Kamuto? What are you doing here?" Harrin said and it surprised Hiro and Daigo that the arrancar knew the soul reaper.

"Saving you from the looks of it." Kamuto said.

"What's going on around here? Those two know each other? A soul reaper is actually helping an arrancar?" Hiro said.

"Who are you?" Daigo said. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before. What squad do you belong to?"

"Konrudo Kamuto. Former member of Squad Eight."

"Former? You mean you aren't anymore?" Daigo questioned.

"I identified who I am. Common courtesy dictates claims you should do the same." Kamuto said.

"I am the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. My name is Daigo Kujaro. That there is the substitute soul reaper: Hiro Hashiru."

"There. We got introductions out of the way. Now what the hell is going on?" Hiro said as he was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't getting any answers.

"What's going on is that we're leaving and you would be wise not to stand in our way." Kamuto said as he held out his sword and it began to shine. "Enlighten, Kiramekugetsu (shimmering moon)." The blade of his zanpakuto shined like a light, but it appeared to have vanished.

"His balde is gone?" Hiro said.

"What is he doing?" Daigo said. Kamuto held out the hilt, but neither of them quite got what he was doing.

"No more games! Give us a straight answ….." Hiro didn't finish what he was saying as he felt something pierce right through him. He looked down and saw he had a wound through his gut.

"Hiro! You're bleeding!" Daigo said.

"What happened? He didn't even do anything?" Hiro said. Hiro felt something pulled out of him and he dropped right out of the sky. 'How did he do that? His blade vanished and he didn't move. Why is he also helping an arrancar?' He wondered as he crashed against the ground.

"Hiro!" Daigo called out and it didn't seem like Hiro was getting back up. Daigo glared at Kamuto as the blade of Kamuto's zanpakuto was reformed. Daigo flew right at him and attacked, but Kamuto was able to block the attack. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you fighting against us?"

"It's a warning. Stay out of our way." Kamuto said and used Flash Step to move away from Daigo. Daigo looked up and saw Kamuto twirl around and swung his sword at him. Daigo tried to block the attack, but there was some power behind it and he was sent plummeting down. "That should handle those two. Time to go Harrin."

"What a pity. It was getting fun." Harrin said and the two vanished into thin air. Daigo climbed himself out of the crash and saw they were gone.

"What's going on?" Daigo questioned. He looked around and saw that Hiro was still down. "Hiro!" Daigo rushed over to him and saw the wound was more serious than he thought and he knew the crash didn't help. "Hiro, just try to hang in there. A soul reaper helping a hollow? Something like this is unheard of." Hollows and soul reapers are opposites like black and white. Seeing them working together makes one wonder how they could have blended together.

To Be Continued….


	79. Enemies Join Together

As soon as the fight was over, Daigo took Hiro to see Conor. Daigo did what he could with kido, but the wound was beyond his knowledge. When they got to Kimune, he told Conor and Manana about what happened to them. As Conor was patching him up, they both were perplexed about what Daigo has told them.

"A soul reaper and an arrancar fighting together?" Manana questioned. "That is rather strange. Why would a soul reaper fight on the same side as an arrancar? I've never heard of something like this happening before."

"Conor, what do you think of all this?" Daigo said.

"Stranger things have happened." Conor said. "It might have been that way since the creation of soul reapers and hollows, but that doesn't really mean that the two sides can come to an agreement."

"Just wait until I get my hands on those two." Hiro said as they were all surprised he woke up. "I'm going to make those two sorry they messed with me." He tried to sit up, but he felt some pain in his gut and it kept him from really going anywhere.

"Easy. I just patch that. You don't want that wound to reopen. It was pretty serious." Conor said.

"Oh yeah." Hiro said as he remembered how he got it. "It was so weird. His blade disappeared and he didn't move, but he was still able to pierce me. How did he do it?"

"We can worry about that later. It's too bazar for those two to be working together." Daigo said.

"You think there might be something else going on rather than just those two being buddies?" Hiro said.

"It is likely. There must be something that convinced those two to fight together." Conor said.

"I'll send a message to the Seireitei and ask for Ashiru and Enru to show up and help us." Daigo said. "That soul reaper claimed he was a former member of Squad Eight. Perhaps Enru might know he is. In the meantime, Hiro, rest up that injury."

"I'll be fine." Hiro said as he tried his best to stay tough. "I'm just curious as to what happened to those other two."

….

A Cave

Somewhere outside a cave, Kamuto and Harrin were using a cave as their hideout and went deeper inside.

"You know, I didn't really need your help." Harrin said. "I could have handled the two of the by myself. I could have made it out of there alive."

"Tell that to those injuries you have." Kamuto said. "Though, you did do us a favor. Now we know who might be a problem. Since they were soul reapers, they might in form the Soul Society about us."

"There you two are." Both of them looked ahead and was met with someone else. A skinny man that wore black tight clothing and had grey armbands with black shaggy hair and he carried a katana on his back.

"Kosuka! How's it going?" Harrin said.

"Where have you two been? We've all been wondering where you two disappeared to." Kosuka asked.

"Never mind about that now. I need to speak with Sinoku." Kamuto said. Kosuka let them pass and they went into the cave. In this part of the cave, it looked manmade rather than natural and there were a few other figures inside of there. One was a girl with straight blonde hair with a black shirt and had pants that was short on the right side and long on the left with a katana held on her waist. The other two were arrancars. One was female with wavy brown hair and her left eye was covered by her bangs. She wore a zipped white vest and white arm bands that reached her shoulders with a short white skirt with the regular black socks and white sandals. Her mask fragment was shaped like a nurse's hat on her head. The other was male with short pink hair. He wore a large white hat with a closed coat and the white pants. His mask fragment was just a piece over his forehead. The most distinctive part of this arrancar was that he looked like a small child and was licking a sucker.

"Welcome back, Kamuto and Harrin." Both of them looked in the back and saw someone sitting on an archway-like structure. This man wore a brown trench coat with a black shirt and beige pants. He had sandy brown hair in spikes and held a katana in his hand.

"Hello, Sinoku." Kamuto said. "I apologize if we have caused any form of trouble."

"You are such a kisser upper." Harrin said.

"You're surprised by that?" The blonde said.

"Katrina's right." Kosuka said. "Kamuto is more dedicated to Sinoku than most of us are. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from him."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harrin said.

"Settle down." The female arrancar said. "Our two kinds might be mortal enemies, but at the moment, we are all on the same side."

"Indeed, Risara." Sinoku said. "Remembered what has unified all of us here together. Let's not turn against each other. This is a place of unification. We come to each other in friendship. Here, soul reapers and arrancars can call each other friend. Which is why I must ask this. Harrin, how did you get injured like that."

"I was just about to talk about that. Sinoku, I do have something to tell you." Kamuto said. "Harrin and I came across two soul reapers. One was an actual lieutenant. The other was a substitute soul reaper."

"A substitute soul reaper?! How interesting. A human that actually has soul reaper powers." Sinoku said.

"What's so interesting about it?" The child-like arrancar said. "It doesn't sound that impressive to me. Some humans actually are more spiritually aware than most."

"You're right about that, Denelop." Sinoku said. "However, it is looked down upon for a soul reaper to give human soul reaper powers and that's usually how substitute soul reapers come into existence. Hearing one is actually working with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads catches my interest. What is his name?"

"Hiro Hashiru. That's if my attack hasn't killed him." Kamuto said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sinoku said. "My unified brothers and sisters, our time draws closer and closer. Soon we shall have what we desire." Soul reapers and arrancars on the same team. Enemies that have joined together and could cause serious problems.

…

The Next Day

In the Seireitei, no one was yet aware of the trouble that is going on in Kyoto. Over at the Kuchiki house, Ichika was practicing her sword abilities as she kept swinging a wooden sword with Byakuya speculating.

"Am I doing it right, Uncle Byakuya?" Ichika said.

"Yes. Keep going at it, Ichika." Byakuya said. "You have about another one-hundred set to go."

"A hundred?!" Ichika said as she wasn't looking forward to that.

"I see you're training her well." Rukia said as she walked over and stood with her brother.

"Mom, do something. Uncle Byakuya is going my cause my arms to fall off." Ichika moaned.

"Ichika, don't complain." Rukia said. "Your uncle is just trying to make you the best soul reaper he can be. As a descendent of the Kuchiki family, you should at least aim to do your best."

"Very nicely put, Rukia." Byakuya said. Ichika saw no way around it and kept going.

"Excuse me, Miss Rukia Kuchiki." Both of them noticed a servant who had a piece of paper with him. "I have a message from Lieutenant Kujaro." Rukia took the paper and looked over it. It explained what Daigo has witnessed.

"Oh! This is certainly interesting." Rukia said.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I's nothing urgent, but it does seem like a problem. I better work on this." Rukia said. "Could you please continue to aid Ichika with her training?"

"Of course." Byakuya said and Rukia went on ahead to answer to Daigo's message.

….

Squad Two

At the Squad Two barracks, the captain of this squad, Sui-Feng, she trained her soldiers to the bone. Sui-Feng always believed that subordinate and captain should be at odds with each other for more effective training. A group of her squad members tried attacking her from all sides, but Sui-Feng defeated every one of them with swiftness and elegance. Each member was knocked hard to the ground.

"Okay. That will be enough for now. All of you go get yourselves fixed up for next time." Sui-Feng said.

"Yes, captain." All of her men got up, but was in a lot of pain. As they all walked out of there, so to speak, some of them complained about the training.

"What is her problem?"

"If this is her idea of training, I hate to see her idea of torture."

"I understand that she's completely loyal and dedicated to her position, but it wouldn't kill her to just take it easy." As all her subordinates cleared the area, the lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, came over to his captain as he was eating.

"Strong as ever, Captain." Omaeda said. "I've got to ask your training methods."

"What is it? Are you ready to get serious and take part in it yourself?" Sui-Feng said.

"Not exactly." Omaeda said. "Aren't you the least bit worried on how your men think of it? Some people might turn against you because of this."

"I don't are." Sui-Feng said. "If they're foolish enough to let their emotions get the better of themselves, they're more undisciplined than I thought."

"You mean like with Manana? She's never been disciplined like you say, but back when she was in the Seireitei, she was laid back and carefree." Omaeda said, but that remark got him kicked in the face.

"Don't mention her so casually around me." Sui-Feng said.

'I guess she's still mad from when Manana beat her.' Omaeda thought.

"Why are you even bothering me about something so trivial?" Sui-Feng said.

"I'm sorry." Omaeda said. "It's just that….seeing you train our men like that had me think of one other. He hated the way you ran things and turned against us. Don't you remember?"

"I don't care." Sui-Feng said. "I've forgotten about him long ago. If he decides to come back to challenge me, he'll be faced with that punishment." Squad Two is a tough squad. In this squad, your trained and disciplined until you're a full fledge assassin. However, if you're unable to shut your emotions away, it can be easy to turn away.

…

Shinji

Shinji Hirako, captain of Squad Five, just hanged back at his barracks. He stared up at the clouds with a blank look on his face.

"Hello, Shinji." Shinji looked to the side and was met with his old friend, Rose, captain of Squad three.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"I just felt like taking a casual stroll." Rose said as he took a seat next to him and stared up to the sky. "The movement of the clouds in sympathy with the wind is surely something of a work of art, isn't it?"

"I guess." Shinji said. "I've always had a hard time figuring you out, but you've always been among the artsy kind. Are they sure Squad Three is the right squad for you?" Both of them felt relaxed, not worried about anything, but Rose became serious.

"I have the feeling that something is going to happen." Rose said. "It's as if the strings of fate are tuning to the sound of a new melody." Shinji took Rose's word for it since they've known each other for so long, but he thought he give it a shot of calming him down.

"Get real. You're probably just overworked." Shinji said. That was when Rose smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Felt like something Hiyori would do if she was here." Rose said.

"But she isn't!" Shinji complained.

…

Hiro

Hiro couldn't wrap his brain around what's going on. His injury has healed fine, but he kept trying to think of some answers. He wasn't coming up with anything.

"Whoa! Slow down." Hiro heard some sort of commotion outside. The door came open and Sonya came rushing to his side.

"Hiro! Daigo just told us you were hurt. Are you okay?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hiro said. He looked behind her and saw Ami, Lucas, and Daphne. "Hey, guys. I take it you already know what's going on."

"Daigo did inform us." Daphne said.

"Sounds like something big is going on." Ami said.

"I thought we were done with the messes between soul reapers and arrancars." Lucas said. "Now they come back to haunt us all at once."

"You said it. Facing against the two of them was a problem. Facing two of their kind together might be a problem." Hiro said. "Maybe it will be easier since we know what we're up against."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Conor said as he entered the room. "Seeing soul reapers and arrancars together is a rare sight to behold. So in order for them to come together like this would have to take someone powerful or something major to be the cause."

"How bad are we talking about?" Hiro questioned.

"Something that could have a strong effect on all worlds. Worst case scenario being that it could bring any world to its knees." Conor said. Just who is this Sinoku and what exactly is he planning?

To Be Continued….


	80. Outcast Soul Reapers

"Interesting. A substitute soul reaper." Sinoku said. Sinoku was finishing his talk with Kamuto. "I suppose anything is possible at this point." Sinoku jumped down from the archway he was on and was heading out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Risara asked.

"I would very much like to meet with this soul reaper myself." Sinoku said. "Kamuto, could you please join me? You can show me who this substitute soul reaper is."

"Of course, but he could be dead after our last encounter." Kamuto said as he went to join him. Sinoku turned and made one last look at the archway he was on.

"I have my doubts about that. We'll have our time soon enough. Perhaps this Hiro Hashiru holds the answer that we're looking for." Sinoku said. Just what is it this Sinoku desires?

…

Hiro

Hiro was able to recover well thanks to Conor. However, he was still trying to figure everything out himself. As he sat in the back in Conor's bistro, he thought about what has happened so far.

"Are you still thinking about what happened the other night?" Hiro looked up and saw Daphne standing there. "I never thought you were the type to think so much."

"Only when something is really bugging me." Hiro said. "Arrancars and soul reapers working together the way those two did, it seemed unnatural."

"Sounds like you're really in tuned with your responsibilities as a soul reaper." Daphne said.

"But there's more." Hiro said. "Those didn't seem like they were really getting along. That's the part of this whole thing that doesn't make sense. If they don't get along, why would that one soul reaper help an arrancar?"

"Hiro, none of us seem to have the answers." Daphne said. "If that's what you're thinking, perhaps Conor was right about something. There could be something that allowed this to happen, even if those two don't like it like you say." This whole matter has everyone confused and they need to find some answers. Meanwhile, Conor offered everyone some milk in the bistro as they talked about it themselves.

"I think I'm starting to see why business is so slow. All you seem to serve is milk." Manana said.

"I have more than that and you know it." Conor said. "Now is not really the time for your little jokes, Manana. We could have a serious situation on our hands."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lucas said.

"Of course it is. It's rare if not impossible." Daigo said. "I do remember hearing that arrancars fought along soul reapers during the war ten years ago, but that was because there was a common enemy. The thing is that this isn't the case this time. I haven't received word of an enemy where we need the help of the hollows to help us."

"So what is going on?" Ami said. As she questioned it, the bell above the door rang and Ami felt a hand against her shoulder. Out of instinct, Ami drove her elbow against someone's gut and flipped that person over and pinned him against the ground.

"Ow!" Ami was surprised and embarrassed about who it was. It apparently was Ashiru with Enru coming in behind him.

"Nice moves." Enru said.

"Ashiru! Enru!" Daigo said.

"What was that for?" Ashiru said.

"Sorry." Ami said. "I've been taking some self-defense classes. My reflexes just kicked in." Ashiru looked up at her with her straddling him and was getting uncomfortable on the inside about it.

"Could you please get off me?" Ashiru said.

"Right." Ami said as she stood up and allowed Ashiru to get up. "Are you okay?" She asked as she reached for him, but Ashiru avoided her touch.

"I'm fine." He said as he took some steps away from her.

"Is it me? Sometimes I feel like Ashiru avoids me." Ami said to Sonya.

"I don't think that's true." Sonya said. "Before he left to Hueco Mundo, he was pretty concerned about you while you were unconscious." If that was the case, Ami wondered why Ashiru acts weird around her.

"What's all the commotion about?" Hiro called out as he and Daphne entered the room and took noticed of who was there. "Oh. Ashiru and Enru are here. That figures."

"What's that suppose to mean?! You don't seem happy that we're here." Ashiru said.

"Shut up. All of you." Daigo said and everyone became quiet. "I take it you two are here because you know about my message. You know what's going on?"

"Indeed." Enru said. "Your captain ran it by Head Captain Kyoraku and he sent us to investigate."

"Actually, Enru, maybe you can tell us something." Daigo said. "The soul reaper Hiro and I fought that night said he was a former member of Squad Eight. Does the name Konrudo Kamuto mean anything to you?"

"Konrudo Kamuto?" Enru wondered as he tried to think about it. "I can't say that it does. He might have been a part of Squad Eight before I joined in. I could ask my captain about it or perhaps Head Captain would know something about him."

"Kyoraku? Why would he know anything about him?" Hiro questioned.

"Head Captain was actually the captain of Squad Eight before he obtained his current position." Daigo said. "He led that squad for over a hundred years. Not even close to how long he's been Head Captain of all the squads."

"Regardless, we're in a strange predicament here." Ashiru said. "We would know of what's going on if we can find these guys and maybe beat some answers out of him."

"I don't think we have to wait for very long." Daphne said. All of them wondered what she was talking about until they felt two different spiritual pressures emitting somewhere in town. "You all feel it too, right?"

"Yeah. One of those spiritual pressures belong to that soul reaper from the other night." Hiro said. "I don't recognize the other one, but it feel stronger than the first."

"You're right. Let's check it out." Daigo said as they all ran out and went to investigate with Conor and Manana hanging back.

"Should we join them?" Manana asked.

"Give me a minute. I got a cleanup around here." Conor said. Conor didn't believe for them to go as he had some faith in Hiro, but he was cautious. There was something strange about the spiritual pressure in one of them.

…

The Seireitei

In the Seireitei, some investigating was going on as well. Shinji was moving through his barracks and was digging through some old stuff. As he pulled a box out on a high shelf, it ended up crashing on him.

"Ow." Shinji said as he blew some dust away. "Doesn't anyone clean around here?" Shinji looked down and saw some old papers scatted on the floor and he was looking through them.

"Captain Hirako?!"

"I'm down here, Momo!" Shinji called out. Momo went down the stairs and saw him doing some studying.

"Captain? Why are you looking through some old papers?" Momo said. "Does this have something to do with what is going on in Kyoto?"

"I would like to think so. The problem is that I'm not even sure what I'm looking for." Shinji said. Momo went over to help him, but when she looked at the paper, she froze when she saw the handwriting.

"These papers belonged to Captain Aizen." Momo said. Shinji looked to her and saw how torn she was.

'I forgot. She must still hold deep admiration for Sosuke even after everything she's done.' Shinji thought. 'If she can't get herself to move on from it, it's going to cause some problems in the future. I can't say I really blame her. Sosuke knew how to act in being a civilized man.'

"Sir, why are you looking through something like this?" Momo asked.

"According to the report from Daigo, this sounds like something he would be interested in." Shinji said. "Perhaps there's something in his old notes that could be of help to us. I also have this strange feeling that he's connected it to it in a way." Momo was nervous hearing Aizen might have some part in this. If he is, that's all more the reason it has to be stopped soon.

…

Kyoto

Hiro and the others hurried through town as they continued to follow the two spiritual pressures. No one really knew what to expect so they were getting ready for whatever it would be.

"It should be just around the corner." Lucas said.

"Brace yourselves. We don't know what our enemy is fully capable of." Daigo said. All of them turned the corner and saw parts of the street was wrecked.

"What happened?" Sonya said.

"It almost looks like a tornado went through here." Ami said. Hiro looked around the area as he could still feel the enemy.

"Are you looking for us?" All of them looked up and saw Kamuto with Sinoku.

"Is that the soul reaper you were telling us about?" Ashiru asked.

"Yeah. That's him." Daigo said. Sinoku looked around at all of them and was getting a read on their powers. He was real interested in Hiro.

"Is that him?" Sinoku said.

"Yes." Kamuto said. "So he is still alive. I'm impressed that he was able to recover so quickly."

"Perhaps one of his friends is a doctor or sorts like from Squad Four." Sinoku said. He felt Hiro's power and was very interested in it. "I can see why Harrin took an interest in him. His spiritual pressure, his spiritual energy is….enticing."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro said as he was getting ready to fight.

"My name is Kamin Sinoku. Please just call me Sinoku." He said as he pulled out a katana as the two touched down on the ground. "Kamuto, do what you can about his little friends. I would like to see for myself what this Hiro Hashiru can do."

"As you wish." Kamuto said.

"You want a fight? Bring it on!" Hiro said as he went on the attack. He flew at them and pulled out his sword, but Sinoku was able to block the attack.

"Hiro!" Daigo called out as the others were going to help him, but Kamuto used Flash Step and appeared in front of them.

"Do not interfere." Kamuto said.

"Enru, are you sure he doesn't look familiar?" Ashiru questioned.

"No. Sorry." Enru said.

"Be careful. I don't quite understand his power." Daigo said. "When he released his zanpakuto, the blade disappeared. All of a sudden, Hiro was pierced. I'm not really sure how he did it."

"He can't take all of us on!" Ashiru said and went on the attack. He swung his zanpakuto at Kamuto, but Kamuto was able to block the attack.

"Lucas, you and I will go help Hiro." Daphne said as she and he moved around. Kamuto pushed Ashiru back and tried to stop them, but Enru appeared and stopped him from going anywhere.

"Your fight is right here." Enru said. Kamuto took notice of his lieutenant symbol on his arm.

"You're the lieutenant of Squad Eight? You answer to Shunsui?" Kamuto said.

"He's the Head Captain now. So you were part of the squad back when he was in charge." Enru said.

"They allowed a fool like him to run the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Kamuto said. "No matter at the moment. You will suffer for being associated with him!" Kamuto tried his best to fight off Enru. Meanwhile, Hiro was doing what he can against Sinoku. Hiro kept swinging his sword around, but Sinoku was able to block each and every attack and he's making it look easy.

"There!" Sinoku said as he thrusted his sword forward and it grazed against Hiro's side. Hiro held the wound and could feel it stinging.

"Damn. I just got fixed up." Hiro said, but he just realized something. "Hang on for a second. Your sword actually hurt me. So does that mean it's really a….?"

"A zanpakuto? Is that what you were about to say?" Sinoku said. "You would be correct. You see, Kamuto and I did use to be soul reapers."

"Both of you?!" Hiro said. "Did also say "use to be"? Does that mean you're not anymore?"

"Correct. You might say he and I are considered outcasts." Sinoku said. "We were part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads before, but we left that life behind us. We didn't leave in the traditional sense and I doubt they take us back." Sinoku was alerted of an attack and had two arrows pierce through him. Hiro looked back and saw Daphne and Lucas there.

"Nice shot." Hiro said.

"If you're considered outcasts, I guess it won't make much of a difference if you're taken down." Daphne said.

"A quincy?! How surprising." Sinoku said as the arrows faded and he didn't appear to be hurt.

"What?!" Daphne said.

"He doesn't seem to be in pain. How did he do that?" Lucas said.

"I might be considered an outcast, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." Sinoku said. "How interesting that there seems to be different kinds of spirit energy." He held out his sword and it started to glow. Two soul reapers that might be considered outcasts, but what does this mean for Hiro and the others? "I can't wait to push it all to the very limit."

To Be Continued….


	81. Sinoku's Hidden Ability

Hiro and the others have come across Sinoku and Kamuto, two soul reapers that were once part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It was revealed by Sinoku that they are considered outcasts and Sinoku appears to be interested in Hiro being a substitute soul reaper and has taken an interest in some of the other spirit energies.

"Allow me to show you what my zanpakuto can really do." Sinoku said.

"Get ready." Hiro said as he, Daphne, and Lucas were set for a fight and for the release of his zanpakuto.

"Drain, Raifusera (life stealer)." Everyone was expecting his zanpkauto to transform, but all that really happened was that the blade of his zanpakuto began to glow with spirit energy.

"Wait. Is that it?" Hiro said as it wasn't what he was expecting at all. "All it is, is a nightlight? That's not really scary or anything."

"Careful, Hiro. We don't know what it can really do." Daphne said. "Let's put this outcasts skills to the test." She fired a few arrows, but Sinoku was able to move fast enough and block each of her attacks. "What?! How did he move so quickly?"

"Before I was thrown out, I was a highly ranked officer in the Soul Society." Sinoku said. "You're going to need to do a lot more than that if you want to beat me." Lucas decided to give it a try himself. Ever since his trip to Hueco Mundo, his powers have evolved and was using what he learned right now. Lucas called upon Jet Leg and his entire body was surrounded by his power. He moved so quickly that he got right behind Sinoku. Lucas pulled his leg back and swung it forward, but Sinoku used his sword to block the attack as spirit energy blasted out from impact. "Not bad."

"We're just getting started ourselves." Lucas said as he tried to put more power into it, but Sinoku used Flash Step and vanished. Lucas twirled around until he got his balance. "Where'd he go?"

"Lucas, behind you!" Hiro shouted. Lucas looked back and saw Sinoku was about to attack, but Lucas tried moving back. Lucas tried to avoid it, but the blade was able to cut him near his shoulder. Hiro step in himself and swung his sword at Sinoku, but Sinoku blocked his attack as well.

"Lucas!" Daphne called out as she ran to his side and helped him. "Are you okay?"

"I think." Lucas said as he seemed a little tired. "It's weird. The cut doesn't feel all that deep, but I feel like some of my energy has been drained."

"Really?" Daphne said and was beginning to think of something. She knows there's something about Sinoku's zanpakuto, but she can't quite figure out what it is. Meanwhile, the others were trying their best to fight off against Kamuto. Kamuto seemed to be against Enru the most as he kept trying to attack him and was having Enru back up.

"Is this the best the lieutenant of Squad Eight can do? I'm not really surprised." Kamuto said.

"You seem to be against my squad the most. Why is that?" Enru questioned.

"That's really no concern of yours." Kamuto said.

"Too bad for you that there's more than one." Ashiru said as he jumped into the air. "Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru released his zanapkuto and was about to slam it down upon Kamuto. Kamuto broke from Enru and moved out of the way as Ashiru slammed his halberd against the ground. Kamuto sensed another attack coming and blocked one of Daigo's.

"Fight all you want, but you won't stop us from our goals." Kamuto said.

"What goals?" Daigo questioned.

"All you really need to know is that you soul reapers will be among the first to fall." Kamuto said and pushed Daigo back.

"Super Spirit Slammer!"

"Super what?" Kamuto questioned as he turned to the voice, but saw a ball of spirit energy was thrown at him. It made contact with him and it detonated. The explosion knocked him off his feet and he slid against the ground. Daigo looked and saw Ami was the one who threw it.

"Nice throw, Ami." Sonya said.

"Indeed. You've been improving, haven't you?" Daigo said.

"Yeah. I want to be able to help you guys out. I might not be as strong as the rest of you, but I'm not helpless." Ami said. "It's not fair I have these powers and you guys get to have all the fun."

"So you want to fight too, do you?" Kamuto said as he got back up. "That's quite the attack you have, little girl. It did do some minor damage, but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that. Since you want to join in, I'll help you. "Enlighten, Kiramekugetsu!"

"Uh oh! Here it comes!" Daigo said as the blade in Kamuto's sword began to disappear. He positioned his hands and swung it like the sword blade was actually there.

"Ami, down!" Sonya said as she tackled Ami to the ground and held her down as Kamuto's movements went over them.

"Darn. I was too slow. Too many things got in the way." Kamuto said.

"What just happened?" Ami said. "Sonya, were you somehow able to see the attack?"

"Sort of. Take a look there." Sonya said. They looked to the buildings on the side and saw there was a slash mark going through some of them. "I notice that something seemed to be cutting through the walls and it was heading our way. I was afraid it was going to cut you or something." She was right. As Kamuto moved his arms to attack Ami, there was something cutting through the concrete walls.

"Close. I was planning to cut her head right off." Kamuto said. "Soul reapers aren't suppose to kill humans, but I won't allow anyone to stand in our way. Those buildings slowed my blade down. If it weren't for that, you would be in two right now."

"The bastard. Here he is talking like he has some pride as a soul reaper, but he's doing what a soul reaper shouldn't." Ashiru said. "What a hypocrite."

"Keep your guard up." Daigo said and started moving around the area. "I'm still not entirely sure what his powers and abilities are or how they even work. So keep yourselves moving. Give him moving targets. Perhaps it will make it more difficult for him to fight." Ashiru and Enru agreed to that and kept themselves moving.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro unleashed his signature attack. It flowed straight at Sinoku, but Sinoku held out his blade and was able to block the attack. Sinoku was struggling a little with this attack, but he had it disperse. "Even Kurai Seigi isn't enough to get through to this guy!"

"All of you have some powerful spiritual pressure and each one of your attacks is strong as well." Sinoku said. "Ever wondered what would happen if that power would be used against you?"

"What are you even talking about?" Hiro said.

"I'll show you." Sinoku said as he grabbed his sword firmly. "Ridairekutofuro!" He slammed his sword against the ground and spirit energy was released like it was a tidal wave. Hiro, Daphne, and Lucas got caught in it and all three of them were hit pretty hard. They all hit the ground and took a lot of damage from that attack.

"What the hell was that?" Hiro said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"That was the power of my zanpakuto of course." Sinoku said.

"I've never seen an attack like that before." Daphne said.

"Daphne, you're pretty smart. You got any clue as to what his power really is?" Lucas asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not certain." Daphne said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking the bastard down." Hiro said as he was able to get on his feet and kept the fight going.

"You're a tough one. I didn't think you would get back up after taking a hit like that." Sinoku said.

"I'm just starting!" Hiro said as he was about to attack him again. Sinoku was ready for him, but he felt something above him. Sinoku looked up and he saw Manana arrived. Manana dived down and swung her leg down at him, but Sinoku jumped out of the way as she crashed down like a meteor.

"Whoa! Looks like we got another one joining the party." Sinoku said.

"Manana?" Hiro said as Manana stood on her feet. The impact was heard by Kamuto and he got concerned.

"Sinoku!" Kamuto called out. He was going to go help them, but he found he couldn't move his leg. He looked down and saw it was frozen. "What? Is that ice?"

"Looks like we got here just in time." All of them looked and noticed Conor was here and he had his own zanpakuto: Hyosho.

"Mr. Kimune? What are you doing here?" Sonya asked.

"Manana and I can sense spiritual pressure too, you know." Conor said. "There certainly is something strange about the spiritual pressure with the guy Hiro is fighting."

"Yes. It's not that of a normal soul reaper." Manana said. "Something else, Hiro. It's not a good idea to just be charging recklessly. I've seen him fight. I believe his zanpakuto has the ability to steal spirit energy."

"It can?" Hiro questioned.

"You were able to figure that out?" Sinoku said.

"It wasn't that hard." Manana said with a cocky smirk. "You didn't try to dodge any of the attacks. Also, when you were pierced by Daphne's arrows, you figured out how to absorb some of their power into your own as well. As for your zanpakuto, it can absorb the energy of whatever it cuts or comes in contacts with, even if it's another person."

"That explains why I felt a little tired despite his cut not being that deep." Lucas said.

"Very good. You were able to figure it out." Sinoku said.

"I try my best. Now that we got that cleared up, time for the beat down." Manana said as she moved incredibly fast. She appeared in front of Sinoku. She grabbed a hold of him by his jacket and drove her knee into his gut. Then, she pulled her fist back and drove it across his face with him thrashing against the ground.

"Sinoku!" Kamuto shouted, but Sinoku found his balance and slid on his feet.

"You worry too much, Kamuto." Sinoku said. "Not bad, but you're going to need a lot more than that if you wish to beat me. Earlier you said you felt something strange about my spiritual pressure.

"That's right." Manana said.

"Well, I'll show you why that is." Sinoku said as he gathered some energy. He held his hand over his head and something was forming out of thin air. His spiritual pressure was changing and they could all sense it. Conor and Manana seemed to know what it is.

"Damn him!" Manana said. Sinoku slid his hand down his face and something formed over his face. A white mask with jagged teeth and no eyes. It was squared shape with the four corners extended out.

"Hollowfication!" Conor said.

"That mask…!" Daphne said as they all recognized it.

"It's the same as a hollow wears!" Lucas said.

"I've seen this before." Enru said. "Captains Hirako, Otoribashi, Muguruma, and Yadomaru are able to generate masks like that as well. So can Mashiro Kuna."

"But how can he?!" Ashiru said.

"So you know about all this. That saves me the trouble of explaining it." Sinoku said. He took advantage of the astonishment and used incredible speed to move towards Manana and drove his knee against her. Manana was blown down the street as some blood spurted out of her mouth. Manana kept going until she hit a building at the end of the street.

"Manana!" Sonya shouted.

"Bastard!" Hiro shouted.

"His strength and speed has increased greatly!" Daphne said.

"That's right." Sinoku said. "This is quite the handy mask. Watch what else it can allow me to do." The mouth of the mask opened up and he began to build some power and everyone knew what it was.

"Time for me to go." Kamuto said as he focused his power and freed his leg from the ice with him moving out of the way.

"You've got to be kidding. He can use that as well!" Hiro said.

"Cero!" Sinoku unleashed a crimson cero and it spread a wide range. It detonated around all of them and each one of them took some damage. Conor formed his shield of ice around everyone and was able to block some of the attack. Sinoku had his mask disperse and Kamuto appeared next to him. Some damage was done through the street. Conor acted fast and everyone was able to avoid getting seriously damaged.

"Damn. I can't believe how strong he is." Hiro said.

"He is. I wasn't expecting him to have hollow powers." Conor said. "Only one thing to do." Conor grabbed his sword by the ribbon and began to twirl it around. All the spinning generated a powerful blizzard and it blew against Sinoku and Kamuto. Both of them tried their best to resist the storm. When it cleared away, everyone was gone.

"They've escaped." Kamuto said.

"No matter. I saw what I needed." Sinoku said with confidence that victory is already his. Sinoku can absorb spiritual energy and has hollow powers. What's it going to take for him to be defeated?

To Be Continued…..


	82. Where to Find Outcasts

Sinoku has proven to be a tougher opponent than he appeared to be. His zanpakuto has the ability to absorb spiritual energy and sent it all back in a powerful attack. He also revealed to have the ability to generate a hollow's mask and it makes him stronger and faster. Some of them got damaged from that attack and was recovering at Kimune's.

"I wasn't expecting that." Conor said. "To think he would actually be able to generate a hollow mask like that."

"Yeah. That was certainly a surprise." Hiro said. "I didn't really know soul reapers could do that."

"Well, we can't. It's a dangerous process one has to go through in order to obtain that power." Conor said.

"How's Manana doing? She got hit pretty hard." Ami said.

"You don't need to worry about her." Conor said. All of them looked into the next room and saw Manana was helping herself with her eating everything she could. She's already had like ten servings.

"How can she eat so much and still have a great figure?!" Ami said.

"How can she eat anything? She got hit pretty hard in the stomach." Lucas said.

"That's Manana for you. She's tricky and a little mischievous, a little hard to fully understand. I know that because I've known her for years." Conor said. "Though, with all that she's eating, it's causing some problems for my business. That's why, since Sonya was perfectly fine, I asked her to go out and get some things for me."

"I'm heading out myself." Enru said as he headed for the door.

"Enru, you're leaving already? That Sinoku is still out there and I don't think he's someone we can just ignore." Ashiru said.

"I'm going to report this to the Head Captain and continue the investigation in the Seireitei." Enru said. "If this Sinoku and Kamuto are really from where they say they are, there should be information about them in the Seireitei somewhere."

"Oh! I get it. You're trying to gather more information on them." Ashiru said.

"Exactly. I'll leave them to you until I can get what I'm looking for." Enru said and headed out the door to return to the Soul Society.

"There is one problem." Daigo said. "How are we suppose to find those guys? They could be anywhere. We don't even know if they're here, the Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo since they have a few hollows on their side"

"There has to be a way." Hiro said as he tried to think of it. They knew they needed to find them fast before any more damage can be done.

….

Sonya

Just like Conor said, Sonya wasn't injured so badly. So she ran out and grabbed some of the things that Conor asked for.

"Thank you." Sonya said as she stepped out of a store with some bags in her hands. "Let's see. I think I have just about everything Conor asked me to get." Sonya was making sure as she looked over the list. However, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. She was about to fall, but someone grabbed her by the arm and kept it from happening.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Sonya said. She looked and saw the one that caught her was Shijuru. "Shijuru?"

"Surprised that I actually helped you?" Shijuru said as he helped her back up.

"No. Just surprised to see you." Sonya said. "You always appear out of nowhere. How do you do that?"

"I guess I'm just always at the right place at the right time. Doing a little shopping, I see." Shijuru said.

"Yeah. Just getting a few things for a few friends." Sonya said.

"Did you get everything you're looking for?" Shijuru asked.

"I think so." Sonya said as she looked over the list again.

"You know, sometimes you find things in a different place than you might think." Shijuru said and got Sonya's attention. "It might seem like things belong in one place, but if they're not allowed somewhere and are trying to avoid any unnecessary trouble, you would find them in areas where they can't cost trouble."

"What are you talking about? Why would you say something like that?" Sonya said.

"I don't know." Shijuru said. "Maybe I have a crush on you and I just say strange things. Maybe I'm just weird. It's for you to decide whether or not you want to listen to me." Shijuru walked away after saying all that and had Sonya wondering what he was even talking about. 'Sonya Sankura, you really are something. After just grabbing your arm, I know all I need to know now.' Shijuru is plotting something, but that's not the main concern right now.

"If something not suppose to be where it should, it would be somewhere else to avoid trouble?" Sonya said as she was trying to see what Shijuru meant. It soon came to her in an idea. "That's it! I think I might know where to find this Sinoku." Sonya started running back to Kimune, but stopped when she thought of something else. "Wait. Does Shijuru know what's going on?" Shijuru is a mystery and this mystery will be going on for quite some time. One problem at a time.

…

Kimune

"Conor, do you know anything about this Sinoku? If he was part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you must know something. You were one yourself, right?" Hiro asked.

"I was once part of it, but I'm afraid I don't know anything about him." Conor said. "Soul reapers don't age like you humans do. He was probably thrown out long before I became a soul reaper."

"We can't just keep waiting for the enemy to come to us." Daigo said. "There must be some way for us to track the enemy." All of them tried putting their heads together and tried to think of something. That was just about when Sonya came running in.

"Aw! My little delivery girl has come back." Conor said.

"Guys. I think I might have found a way to for us to find Sinoku and his friends." Sonya said and all eyes were on her.

"That was perfect timing." Ashiru said.

"What do you have?" Daphne asked.

"Sinoku said that he and his friend are considered outcasts." Sonya said. "If that's true, they wouldn't be in the Soul Society, right? They would want to avoid trouble with the soul reapers with whatever it is they have planned, isn't that right? We also know they have arrancars on their side, but I don't think they would allow soul reapers into their own world. Since they're not hollows, they wouldn't survive for very long in Hueco Mundo, right? That's based on what you guys told me. So isn't there only one world they can really hide in?"

"Here! In the World of the Living!" Daigo said. "Since they attacked Kyoto, they also must be somewhere close by."

"But what makes you think that?" Hiro said. "If the hollows are on their side, couldn't they be hiding in Hueco Mundo as well?"

"That might be true, but here's the thing. You might not like it." Conor said. "Between the three worlds, the World of the Living is considered neutral territory. It would be the perfect place to hide out in either world. Especially if sides from two worlds are working together. There are also more places to hide in this world."

"We do have a read on their spiritual pressure and that makes it easier." Ashiru said. "I bet Daigo can use kido to track them down."

"Sonya, this is actually a big help." Daigo praised. "If we can find where they're hiding, we can attack them before they try anything and figure out what it is that they are planning."

"Nice work." Hiro said and Sonya felt flattered from it.

"Thanks, but it wasn't my idea exactly." Sonya said. "I ran across Shijuru and he told me some strange stuff. That's how I got the idea to track them."

"From Shijuru of all people?" Hiro questioned.

"Who cares where she got the idea from?" Ami said. "At least now we have a plan. Daigo, can you really find them?"

"Just leave it to me." Daigo said as he began to get to work by drawing on the ground. "It shouldn't be too hard to locate soul reapers and arrancars together. He goes. Bakudo #58: Kakushitsuijaku." He slammed his hands on the ground and the tracking spell began to work. Daigo searched through the city and everyone waited in anticipation.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hiro said. "Last time didn't seem to go all that well for Daigo. It found us those arrancar bastards, but Daigo looked like something hit him last time."

"Don't worry. It will all work out as long as the enemy doesn't have a barrier protecting them." Ashiru said. Daigo concentrated on the readings he was getting until his eyes widened.

"I've got them. They're hiding out in a cave on the outskirts of town." Daigo said.

"That's where we're heading." Hiro said. With the location of their enemies known, they can't afford to wait around for their plans to come to fruition.

…..

Sinoku

Sinoku leaned against a rock wall and was just taking it easy in the cave with some of his followers. Kosuka was helping himself to a bottle.

"Nothing like a good dose of saki." Kosuka said.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. Don't you think it's a little too early for that stuff?" Katrina said.

"Who asked you?" Kosuka said.

"Behave you two." Sinoku said. "Katrina, let him have his drink. I have a feeling that we're going to have some company soon enough."

"Are you talking about the substitute soul reaper?" Risara asked.

"Yes. I believe it won't take long for him and his friends to find us and I'm actually hoping for it." Sinoku said. "With their arrival, we can move to the next phase of our plans. Harrin and Kamuto are getting things ready on their end."

"I still don't get what the big deal is." Denelop said as he continued to feast on his sucker.

"That's the problem with children. You're all so naïve." Risara said. "You don't seem to understand what Sinoku is really thinking."

"Leave it alone." Sinoku said. "Denelop will see what I do soon enough. They're coming." He could sense them coming closer and he is practically welcoming them.

…

The Woods

Hiro and the others were moving through the forest as they could. Hiro and Ashiru carried Ami and Sonya on their backs so they be able to move a lot faster.

"I hope I'm not too heavy, Hiro." Sonya said.

"Nah. You not as heavy as I thought." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you shouldn't talk to a lady like that." Daphne said.

"What? She was concerned about being heavy and she isn't." Hiro said.

"Yes, but you don't talk about a girl's weight like that. You always say she's light." Daphne said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Hiro said.

"No. You were implying that she is heavy and no girl likes to hear that." Daphne said. "Then again, I'm not surprised that someone inconsiderate like you actually said something like that."

"What?!" Hiro said as he was offended by that. He always did get annoyed by smart comments like that from Daphne.

"Could you please stop talking?" Sonya said as she was getting humiliated by the talk. "I'm starting to feel bad about the whole thing."

"Sorry." Both of them said.

"You picked a lousy time for something like that." Daigo said. "We're here." All of them came to a stop and the guys let the girls down. All of them stood in front of a cave and could feel some strong spiritual pressure inside. Sinoku was inside waiting for them. Are they walking into a trap or is this all part of Sinoku's plans?

To Be Continued….


	83. Stuck in the Cave

Hiro and the others were able to track down where Sinoku and the others are hiding out. All of them stood outside a cave and were getting themselves ready to go inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ami asked.

"That's a stupid question." Daigo said. "You can feel the spiritual pressure inside and it feels like there's a few of them inside. We have to be careful. There's no telling what could be on the other side. We have to move efficiently and use stealth. They may not know yet that we're here."

"Sinoku, you bastard!" Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs and none of them could believe it. "We know you're in there! Get out here so we can kick your butt all the way back to the Soul Society!" The only response Hiro got was Ashiru and Daigo striking him hard on the head.

"You damn idiot! You just gave us away!" Ashiru said.

"Did you not hear me say we need stealth?!" Daigo said.

"It doesn't' really matter. He knows we're coming after him. Besides, can't you feel it?" Hiro said.

"Feel what?" Daigo said.

"A strange spiritual pressure and it's close to the entrance." Hiro said. "Obviously, someone is right in front of us and they already know we're here." They all took a moment and did sense something strange inside.

"You're right. There is something strange about that spiritual pressure. It's almost like it's being compressed." Daigo said.

"We better tread carefully." Daphne said. All of them stepped inside and were careful about where they stepping. All of them stayed close to each other and kept their eyes open for any enemy.

"These guys are who Sinoku was talking about?" All of them stopped when they heard a voice. "Hehehehe. You guys don't look that impressive to me. I really don't see what Sinoku is getting so worked up about."

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Hiro said as they all looked around to try and find the enemy.

"I'm right in front of you, stupid." All of them looked in front of them. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could see someone sitting on a rock and they saw it was Denelop and continued eating his sucker. "Hi there." Seeing a child was not any of them expected.

"Is that a kid?" Hiro said. "What the hell is a kid doing here? Is Sinoku that desperate for recruits or something?"

"He might be a child, but he's still an arrancar." Daigo said.

"Look, kid, we're not here to play games. So why don't you just run along before you get hurt?" Ashiru said.

"Ashiru is right." Sonya said. "This is really no place for children. Please go home."

"I'm not going to get hurt. You're the ones who are." Denelop said, but it was hard to take a kid serious.

"Sinoku probably just has this little kid here because he's naïve of what's going on and thought we hold back." Daphne said.

"Let's just move around him. How can he really stop us?" Lucas said.

"Good point." Hiro said and all of them were about to leave.

"I don't think so." Denelop said and his cheeks became puffy.

"Kid, we're not stopping just because you're holding your breath." Hiro said, but Denelop wasn't. Denelop shot out a slimy clear substance right out of his mouth. They all tried to avoid it, but Lucas got soaked in it and everyone was disgusted a little. "Gross. The kid just puked all over Lucas."

"I think it's just saliva." Daphne said.

"That doesn't really make it better." Ami said.

"Lookout!" Sonya said. Denelop did it again and Ami was the one that got soaked this time.

"Eew! Laundry is going to be a nightmare to get this stuff out." Ami said.

"Will you stop doing that?! That's just gross and it's not going to stop us." Hiro said.

"Hiro, I think you might have spoken too soon." Lucas said and all of them saw he was having some sort of trouble. "This stuff is so sticky."

"You're right. It's hard to move." Ami said. Both of them tried but they were stuck to the ground and was having trouble moving parts of their bodies. It was like a mixture of syrup, sap, and glue.

"Do you like it?" Denelop said. "It's a special mixture I can make myself. Now you'll have to stay here. I can imagine all the fun we're going to have together."

"It's probably from having so many lollipops." Daphne said.

"That's it. I'm going to give the kid such a spanking." Ashiru said as he raced over to Denelop, but something appeared in front of him and kicked him back. All of them saw Kosuka in their way as well.

"Don't you know you shouldn't really harm a child? He might be an arrancar, but he's still so young." Kosuka said.

"Who are you? Are you a former member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as well?" Daigo said.

"My name is Rei Kosuka." He said as he reached for his katana and pulled it out. "I was, but now I'm just a wondering warrior with these guys. I'm also the guy who is going to kill all of you."

….

Enru

Enru was able to make it to the Soul Society and asked for the help from Akon, lieutenant of Squad Twelve. Akon showed him to a room where it was like a library.

"Here it is. All you need to know about a soul reaper would be here somewhere." Akon said.

"Thank you, Akon." Enru said.

"What are you hoping to look for in this place? Hardly anyone comes back down ere." Akon said.

"The enemy we're up against this time is someone who was once a soul reaper here. I'm hoping this will tell me more about him so I know exactly who we're up against." Enru said. "Unlike when Hiro came to the Soul Society to rescue Daigo, or when we went to Hueco Mundo, we have a chance to gather real information on our enemy."

"Maybe, but do you even know when this guy was exiled or joined the place?" Akon said.

"From what I've seen of him so far, I think I have an idea as to where to look." Enru said and went inside to do his research. Anything he finds about Sinoku could be vital to the mission.

…

The Cave

Hiro went to attack Kosuka. He swung his zanpakuto, but Kosuka moved incredibly fast and jumped over the attack. Then, Kosuka jumped from the cave walls and used the terrain around him as well as his speed to bash against Hiro. He gave Hiro a strong kick and had him slide against the ground. Daphne tried to fight him herself as she tried shooting at him, but Kosuka was too fast. Kosuka came at her as he kicked the crossbow out of the way and kicked her back.

"Even my arrows aren't fast enough to catch him." Sonya said.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Sonya said.

"Define okay." Hiro said as he tried to get back up. "He's incredibly fast. I feel like he hit me more times than it looked."

"That's because he did." Daigo said. "He struck you about seven times each time he jumped at you. All in the blink of an eye. If I had to guess, I say he was from Squad Two. They're the only ones with such a fighting style."

"I think you're right." Ashiru said. "No other soul reaper outside of that squad is really capable fighting at such a level."

"So how are we suppose to fight this bastard?" Hiro said. "We still need to figure out how we're going to get Lucas and Ami free."

"Just leave this all to us. You should go on ahead and get Sinoku. He can't be that far away." Daigo said. "Sinoku is our main objective. Though we don't know what he's up to, we still need to stop him."

"I think it might best if I go with you." Daphne said. "That power he possesses might be too much for you alone to handle. Safety in numbers after all."

"Do whatever you want." Hiro said and decided to make a run for it with Daphne following him.

"Where are you two going?!" Denelop said as he was about to spew that strange sticky substance again.

"Leave them alone. Just let the substitute and the quincy go." Kosuka said. "Sinoku is actually expecting them to show up. While he handles them, we can take care of the rest of them."

"I don't think I like this. I'm starting to have second thoughts." Ashiru said.

"Even so, don't get discouraged." Daigo said as both of them drew their swords. "Ignite, Hanahasu!"

"Slice, Ryukiba!" Both of them released their zanpakuto and went on the attack.

…

Hiro

As Daigo and the others held off those two, Daphne and Hiro moved as fast as they could to find Sinoku and face him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Daphne said.

"Just follow the spiritual pressure. Sinoku has to be deeper in the cave." Hiro said. "Daphne, let me ask. Do you think if we just shatter that mask, it will give us the advantage over him?"

"I'm not sure." Daphne said. "I'm afraid I don't know much about this. However, he was able to create that mask out of just energy. So he might be able to repair it just as easily. Defeating him won't be easy to say the least."

"I had a feeling you might say something like that. It's never easy, but that's what makes it fun." Hiro said. He knows he'll be in for a tough fight, but he isn't going to let that stop him.

…..

The Others

Daigo and Ashiru were doing their best to fight off against Kosuka and Denelop. Daigo clashed blades with Kosuka, but Kosuka was skilled with a blade as well as his physical fighting abilities. Meanwhile, Ashiru went to fight Denelop. Ashiru charged at Denelop and was ready to attack, but just by looking at Denelop had him stop.

"Damn it. I know you're an arrancar and I know you're the enemy, but you're still a kid." Ashiru said. "I can't hit a little kid."

"Your loss." Denelop said. He opened his mouth and powered a pink cero. Ashiru got blasted and slammed against a few rocks. As those two were fighting, Sonya was trying to find some way to free Lucas and Ami.

"You guys really can't move all that well?" Sonya said.

"No. this stuff is too sticky." Ami said. Sonya wanted to help them, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"You might as well just give up. There's no way you can stop us." Kosuka said. "Even as we speak, everything is going just as he thought."

"What do you mean?" Daigo said, but Kosuka just smirked. 'Uh oh. I think splitting up has us playing right in their hands.' He thought and knew they needed to end this fast.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Daphne ran through cave and soon came to the end with them being in a large cavern. Once they were inside, they could see Sinoku with Katrina and Risara by the mysterious archway.

"There you are, Sinoku, you rotten bastard." Hiro said.

"I've been waiting for you. I knew you would come." Sinoku said as he smirked. All is playing into Sinoku's hands, but what is his plan?

To Be Continued….


	84. Hiro vs Sinoku Two Kinds

Hiro and Daphne went on ahead of everyone else to confront Sinoku. That's where they are right now. Daphne and Hiro found Sinoku with Risara, Katrina, and they were standing by the mysterious archway.

"Ladies, allow me to handle this." Sinoku said as he stepped between the girls and pulled out his zanpakuto. Daphne reached for her cross and was getting ready to fight herself.

"Wait a minute, Daphne. I think it might be best if you leave this to me." Hiro said.

"You want to fight him alone? Are you serious?" Daphne said.

"Just think about it." Hiro said. "Your arrows aren't going to do much good against someone with his skills. He has the ability to absorb spirit energy and make his attacks stronger from it. Since you gather reishi or whatever to form your arrows, all he has to do is touch them and all that power goes to him." Daphne thought about it and could see that he had a point.

"I don't know what's more surprising. The fact that you're right or the fact that you actually thought about that." Daphne said.

"Shut up! You can't let one chance to make fun of me pass." Hiro said and got in her face. "You sure do know how to tick a guy off."

"Is now really the time for this?" Daphne said.

"Why not?" Hiro said. "I have to do something since you're a girl and I can't actually hit you no matter how tempting it might be."

"You've got a lousy sense of timing. Now is not the time for this." Daphne argued.

"What did I ever do to you? Why can't you back off my case just once?" Hiro said.

"What did I do to you? Besides annoy me." Daphne said.

"You're the pain in the neck. I bet all the guys avoid you because of this." Hiro said.

"Oh-ho. No. Don't even go there." Daphne said. "You're one to talk. Most girls are afraid to get near you." The two of them kept arguing, but the sound of Sinoku taking a step closer to them had the two snap out of it and kept their focus on him.

"Are you two done with your little comedy routine?" Sinoku said. "It is entertaining, but I believe you came here for a reason."

"You're right." Hiro said as he got his head back in the fight. "We could stand here arguing and talking all day…." Hiro used Flash Step and got right over Sinoku. "…or we could just get right to the action!" Hiro swung his sword down, but Sinoku held up his sword and was able to block the attack.

"This is sure to be interesting." Risara said.

"You might be right. Let's see what a human with soul reaper powers can really do." Katrina said. Sinoku pushed Hiro back and gained some distance between the two.

"I take it you're the kind of guy that likes to act first and ask questions later." Sinoku said.

"What's it to you?" Hiro said.

"I just saying that I'm starting to like you, Hiro. You and I are similar." Sinoku said.

"Say what?" Hiro said. "Don't compare me to you. What could either of us really have in common?"

"The major one is that we don't belong in either world anymore." Sinoku said. "You're a human, but you're also a soul reaper. That means you don't belong to the Soul Society, but you don't belong in this world either. The same principle applies to me. I might have been a soul reaper, but I have hollow powers. I don't belong either world of those beings."

"That doesn't mean a thing to me!" Hiro said. "You said so yourself. We're only here for one reason! I think for my own good, I better end this fast and I know just how to do that. Bankai!" Hiro released the power of his bankai as he exploded with power. The dust cleared away and Hiro was in his bankai form. "Kaosu Dakunaito."

"So you can use bankai as well. That's quite the feature you have." Sinoku said. "Still, even a bankai won't be enough to help you with this. Drain, Raifusera." His zanpakuto started to glow and was released. Sinoku reached over his head and was going to put his mask on, but Hiro used his bankai's speed to help him.

"He's fast!" Katrina said as she and Risara lost sight of him, but Sinoku could see it. He was still able to block Hiro's head-on attack.

"Damn." Hiro said. "I thought I could end this in one strike, but he was able to see my attack coming."

"Of course. Sometimes a warrior must trust their instincts." Sinoku said. Knowing what Sinoku's zanpakuto can do, Hiro moved away from Sinoku. "Are you afraid of what my power can do? You should be." Sinoku placed his mask on and Hiro needed to be ready. This won't be an easy fight for he never fought someone that had the powers of a hollow and a soul reaper all together.

…

The Cave

Daigo and the others had to stay behind because of Denelop and Kosuka. Lucas and Ami had no choice because they were stuck from the strange slimy substance that he spat at them. It made it hard for them to move. Sonya reached for Ami in hopes of trying to pull her out.

"Don't touch us, Sonya." Lucas said. "You could get caught in it as well."

"But there has to be some way to get you guys out of that stuff." Sonya said as she tried to think. While that was going on, Kosuka and Daigo continued to clash blades against each other. As for Ashiru, he was having a standoff with Denelop, but that was about all he could do.

"Ashiru, don't just stand there. Fight." Daigo said.

"Lay off. I know he's an arrancar, but he still looks like a child." Ashiru said. "I can't actually hit a child, can I?"

"That makes it easy." Denelop said as he spat out that sticky liquid again, but Ashiru moved out of the way and avoided it.

"Keep your spit to yourself, you little rugrat." Ashiru said. Daigo and Kosuka clashed blades again. Daigo pushed down and had his blade pinned, but Kosuka drove his leg against Daigo and pushed him back.

"I've been away from the Soul Society for a while." Kosuka said. "It looks like they've gotten slow and weak since I left."

'Something about this isn't right.' Daigo thought as he thought about their movements and their actions. 'With Kosuka's speed, he shouldn't have any trouble going for the kill. Squad Two members are trained to be assassins. Why hasn't he tried to go for the kill yet? Why didn't he try to stop Hiro and Daphne from leaving?' He tried to think of something and it soon came to him. "They're stalling!"

"What?!" Ashiru said.

"They wanted Hiro and Daphne to go ahead. These two are just trying to keep us here until Sinoku gets whatever it is he's after." Daigo said.

"So you think you've figured it out. Too bad you can't do anything about it!" Kosuka said as he used his speed and suddenly appeared in front of Daigo. He tried to take Daigo's head off, but Daigo ducked down and flipped back from him. As for Ashiru, he was trying his best to not get caught by Denelop. Denelop was enjoying it as he laughed like the child he was.

"Does that kid ever runout of that stuff?" Ashiru said.

"Run all you like. You won't be able to escape." Denelop said as he continued to feed on his sucker.

"What is in that lollipop?" Ashiru questioned. Lucas and Ami tried to move, but they weren't having any luck at all.

"There's got to be something I can do." Sonya said as she tried to think. As those two tried, Lucas suddenly had his foot move, but he fell back and was in an awkward position with his back stuck to the ground.

"What happened?" Lucas said. Sonya took a look and saw where Lucas foot was and saw something moving through the ground.

"Is that water?" Sonya said. A small trail of water was moving through the floor of the cave. Sonya followed the trail and saw it was flowing out of the bottom of the cave walls. "Water! Water is the answer. It must be able to wash that stuff off. There's some water that's running from the cave wall."

"There must be a spring or something close by." Lucas said. "We just need to be able to get that wall out of the way."

"But how?" Sonya said. Everyone is in a sticky situation.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Sinoku fought each other and they fought hard and fast against the other. The two of them met in the middle of the air and clashed their blades against each other.

"How can you even see out of that mask?" Hiro said. "It doesn't have eyes or anything. Don't tell me you're cheating."

"Trying to be funny? Not going to get you anywhere." Sinoku said. The two pushed off the other. Both of them pressed against the cave walls and flew at each other and tried to strike the other as they went by, but deflected the other. As the two of them were fighting, Daphne was analyzing the situation.

'From what Manana told me, Sinoku's zanpakuto can absorb spirit energy out of whatever it strikes.' Daphne thought. 'That means that the longer this fight goes on, the more power we're giving to Sinoku. I theorize that when he cuts someone, he absorbs more than usual. When he blocks an energy-based attack, he can have all he wants. Hiro, I hope you understand all this.' Hiro came above Sinoku and tried striking him, but Sinoku blocked it.

'I've got to figure out how I'm going to get that mask off.' Hiro thought as he tried pushing down. Risara and Katrina looked at each other and it was like they were reading the other's mind.

"Here goes." Katrina said as she used Flash Step and appeared over them. She pulled out her sword and looks like she was going to strike Hiro from behind.

"Hiro, watch out!" Daphne said as she pulled out her crossbow and aimed it at Katrina. She fired an arrow, but Sinoku sensed it coming.

"Gotch ya!" Sinoku said as he had Hiro move. Hiro sliced down and was able to cut some of the mask off, but Sinoku was able to grab the arrow and kept its shape.

"What?!" Daphne said as she couldn't believe he could do that. Sinoku tossed the arrow and it dispersed in the archway.

"Nice shot, Quincy." Katrina said and Daphne could see what they did.

"What just happened?" Hiro said as he landed on the ground.

"It was a fake out! They wanted me to fire and I fell for it!" Daphne said as she couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"Yes." Sinoku said as he turned to them and saw Sinoku's eye under the mask. It was now colored black with red in it.

"Your eye!" Hiro said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he stared into that eye, he didn't see a trace that made him the soul reaper he use to be. Sinoku took advantage of his confusion as he grabbed Hiro by the face and shoved him against the ground and held him down.

"Yes. This is what I look like under the mask." Sinoku said. He had the mask fade away and his eyes returned to normal. "It's just as I said, Hiro. You and I are two of a kind. Neither of us soul reapers, but we're not exactly human or hollow either. It's unsettling, isn't it? You feel like you don't belong in either world anymore."

"Shut up. I never felt like that at all because I never gave a damn" Hiro said as he tried to get back up.

"You probably haven't thought about it. It is something to ponder." Sinoku said.

"Wait. What's happening?" Daphne said. The archway was reacting and the doorway began to shine with a bright light coming from it. "This spirit energy coming from it is familiar. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It's a senkaimon and it's been designed for soul reapers and hollows to travel together." Sinoku said.

"A senkaimon? Are you heading where I think you're heading?" Hiro said.

"Yes. We are going to the Soul Society….to have our revenge." Sinoku said. Revenge? What is this all about with revenge? Sinoku's goal has been revealed, but what is the motive behind all of it.

To Be Continued….


	85. Soul Desire: Revenge

Shinji decided to move back to his barracks and continue his research in there. Out of everyone in the Soul Society, none was more cautious of Sosuke Aizen than he was. He looked over Aizen's notes trying to make sense of what he found.

'This stuff here is on his research of hollowfication.' Shinji thought. 'I remember him looking into that. Perhaps this would have been useful before.'

"Captain Hirako! It's Lieutenant Enru Gamino of Squad Eight. May I come in?"

"Sure. Make it fast." Shinji said and Enru stepped inside with him sitting across from Shinji. "What is it? As you can see, I'm in the middle of something. I asked Squad Twelve to help me with this, but Captain Kurotsuchi said he has no interest in any of this."

"I wanted to speak to you about a former Soul Reaper." Enru said. "His name was Kamin Sinoku. I found his old records and they brought me to here. He was a member of your squad, wasn't he?"

"What if he was?" Shinji said as he tried to keep his focus on the papers.

"My friends and I recently encountered him in Kyoto." Enru said. "You know something about him, don't you? You've got to tell me what you know about him." Shinji looked up from the papers and stared at Enru. Shinji knows something and Enru is going to get answers if it will help stop Sinoku.

…

The World of the Living

Daigo and the others continued to do their best against Kosuka and Denelop. Daigo learned that they were just trying to stall them. Kosuka stopped his fighting and sensed a change going on.

"Denelop, looks like the time has come." Kosuka said.

"About time. Let's get going. I don't want to miss our ride." Denelop said. Kosuka used his speed and grabbed a hold of Kosuka as he went by. The two of them disappearing in the cave.

"Where are they going?" Ashiru said.

"This was their plan. They wanted to keep us separated and wait. Something must have happened. We better find Hiro and Daphne fast." Daigo said.

"We still need to help Lucas and Ami out." Ashiru said as the two of them turned to their stuck friends. They noticed Sonya by the cave wall and slammed a rock against it to try and get it to break open.

"Sonya? What are you doing?" Daigo said.

"I figured out that stuff on Lucas and Ami comes off with water. There's some water flowing out of this wall. That must mean there's a spring or something on the other side." Sonya said. "I'm trying to break some of this wall off so that they can wash it off."

"Is that all? Let me help with that." Ashiru said as he stepped forward with Sonya moving out of the way. Ashiru aimed his halberd at the wall. "Doragon no Horo!" Ahsiru used his attack and blasted a hole right through the wall and water started to flow out from of it. Some of it splashed against Lucas and Ami and they were starting to move again. They washed all the sticky stuff off them and were soon free from it.

"That's much better." Ami said.

"We needed a bath after getting that stuff on us either way." Lucas said.

"Let's get going, everyone. I'm afraid Hiro and Daphne might be in some trouble." Daigo said. Everyone agreed and ran as fast as they could through the cave to catch up with Hiro and Daphne.

…..

Hiro and Daphne

Hiro tied his best to fight off against Sinoku, but Sinoku outsmarted him and Daphne. He used one of Daphne's arrows and it opened up a senkaimon. The most surprising part is the reason as to why Sinoku is going to the Soul Society.

"You're going to the Soul Society to take revenge?" Hiro said.

"That's right." Sinoku said. Sinoku stood up and gave Hiro a strong kick and he slammed against the wall.

"All this for revenge? Revenge for what?" Daphne said. "How did a senkaimon open in the first place? I thought soul reapers could open them whenever they desire."

"Good questions." Sinoku said. "Usually we can, but arrancars can't pass through so easily. I needed to create my own for arrancars to pass through as well. Thank you for your cooperation."

"What are you talking about? Exactly what did you do with my arrow that allowed that senkaimon to open up?" Daphne said.

"When I found out you were a quincy, we were planning to kidnap you so you help us with this, but I saw there was no problems when you came to us." Sinoku said. "I know that quincies have the ability to break the bonds of reishi, manipulate it themselves and that was a vital key. Over the years we've been using this cave as our hideout, I was working on that senkaimon. I've slowly been gathering spirit energy to make the pathway strong enough to pass through and left a thin, practically undetectable connection to the Soul Society. All that was left was to find something that could help open it up for us."

"So you were planning this. You had some plans set up and it actually revolved getting your hands on a power like my own." Daphne said.

"Precisely." Sinoku said. "I had energy build up all this time for that senkaimon. All that was needed that I couldn't do on my own was find something that could distort the flow of reishi. We would have come after you, but you were just so impatient."

"Damn." Hiro said as he got back on his feet. "We played right into his hands.

"You sure did, dimwits." Katrina said.

"Sinoku, shouldn't we get going?" Risara said.

"Let's just wait for the others." Sinoku said.

"You don't need to wait for long." Sinoku heard Kosuka and saw him jump in with Denelop in his arms. Kosuka landed near Katrina and they were ready to go.

"Good. Now we're just waiting for Harrin and Kamuto." Sinoku said.

"You're not going anywhere." Hiro said. "Not without some sort of explanation. You said you were going to the Soul Society for revenge. Revenge for what exactly?"

"Very well. Since your friend just helped us out, I'll tell you." Sinoku said. "As I told you once before, I am considered an outcast to the Seireitei now. Do you want to know why that is? It's because of what you saw before." He said as he placed his hand over his face.

"Are you talking about your mask?" Hiro said.

"I was once a normal soul reaper, highly skilled, and held high seated position in my squad." Sinoku said. "I was well respected, but that all changed one day. One day, without knowing it, I fell victim to some sort of experiment."

"An experiment?" Daphne questioned.

"It was one to break the boundaries between soul reaper and hollows." Sinoku said. "I thought it was the work of someone in Squad Twelve, but it wasn't. It was the work of one of my higher-ups and I never even saw it coming. After the results of his experiment, he thought he left me for dead, but he was wrong. I tried to return and alert people of the traitor, but I couldn't control the hollow that was born inside me. They wanted me terminated for it."

"They wouldn't even hear you out? That is cold, I have to admit." Hiro said.

"That's how the Seireitei acts." Sinoku said. "They don't care for honor or whatever is fitting in that situation. They care about law and order. If it means it's kept in place, they will eliminate all those who are a threat to it. I managed to escape with my life intact, but I felt like my pride as a soul reaper was shattered. I devoted myself to the Soul Society and it was all taken away from me. They cast me out like I was nothing and now I no longer belonged there, but I don't belong to Hueco Mundo either. So I decided, for casting me out for having this power instead of helping me, I would take revenge."

"I understand that. You were nothing, but loyal and after some sort of accident, they decide to cast you away." Daphne said. "I can't imagine how hard that might have been."

"Yes and, if I get the chance, I have a desire to kill the man who caused this in the first place." Sinoku said.

"How does that apply to some of your buddies here?" Hiro asked.

"I kept myself hidden from those of the Soul Society and soon found my fellow soul reapers who despised the captains they use to serve." Sinoku said. "They agreed to help me if I agreed to help them become stronger."

"We all have our personal reasons for joining Sinoku." Kosuka said.

"Some people might be able to forgive and forget, but that doesn't sit right with us with the captains we use to serve." Katrina said. "It might sound petty to you, but it means a whole lot more to us."

"The arrancars agreed to help me for their natural reasons." Sinoku said. "They know soul reapers and arrancars are natural enemies. They agreed to help solely for the reason of bringing down soul reapers. It wasn't easy, but once I sowed them my hollow powers, it was simplier."

"This guy is nuts." Hiro said.

"Hiro! Daphne!" Both of them looked to the entrance of the cave and saw all the others finally making it.

"What's going on?" Daigo said. As Daigo asked that, a garganta opened up with Harrin and Kamuto entering.

"Looks like you did it." Harrin said.

"Everything is ready on our side." Kamuto said as Sinoku walked over to them.

"Good. We should get going." Sinoku said.

"Hold it. You're not going anywhere." Hiro said.

"I think we are. There's still time for you to join us, Hiro. I'm asking out of respect since we're similar." Sinoku said.

"I told you that we're nothing alike." Hiro said.

"Shame. Thanks for some of the extra power." Sinoku said as he readied an attack. "Ridairekutoforo (redirect flow)!" Sinoku released some of the energy in a wave, but Hiro reacted to it.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro used his signature move and it slammed against Sinoku's attack. It caused a flash as the two canceled each other out and caused an explosion. Everyone tried to block the shockwave and the light from the attack. When they were able to see again, all of them, Sinoku and his allies, were gone with the archway destroyed. "Gone."

"He destroyed the archway so we can't follow him." Daphne said.

"Damn that Sinoku." Hiro said.

"Hiro, what's going on?" Daigo asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Hiro said. "Right now, we need to get to the Soul Society. Sinoku wants to have revenge against it. Daigo, can you open up a senkaimon as well?"

"Yes, but if Daphne and the others are coming along, we'll have to use the one Kimune has so that we all can get through." Daigo said.

"We better hurry back then." Hiro said. Sinoku's set his soul on the one desire for revenge. Sinoku might be out for revenge, but no revenge has really gone without some form of resistance and Hiro is going to be the obstacle of this desire.

To Be Continued….


	86. History of Hollowfication

Sinoku tricked Hiro and the others with them playing right into their hands. He tricked Daphne into helping him open up his own senkaimon where he and his comrades went through so they could have revenge and destroy the Soul Society. As soon as Hiro and the others learned about all this, they headed straight for the Soul Society. All of them came out of the senkaimon in the Seireitei and hurried.

"There you guys are. I was just about to come back." All of them looked ahead and spotted Enru.

"Enru, perfect timing." Daigo said.

"Has anything happened before we arrived here?" Ashiru asked.

"No. Why? What's going on?" Enru asked.

"We found out about Sinoku and his true motives." Daigo said.

"The bastard is planning to bring the Soul Society down. I don't know how he plans on doing it, but it's going to happen." Hiro said.

"Has anyone noticed anything strange?" Daphne asked.

"No. No one was alerted about anything." Enru said.

"It's possible that their handmade senkaimon placed them somewhere outside in the Rukon District. They could be anywhere." Daigo said.

"If they're not here, that might be a good thing." Sonya said.

"That gives us the chance to go and find them!" Hiro said and he started running to head out and find Sinoku.

"Wait, Hiro." Enru said and Hiro stopped in his tracks.

"What? We need to find him before he can do any damage." Hiro said.

"You care to at least fill me in what's going on?" Enru said. "If Sinoku really is here in the Soul Society, we should alert the captains about this since he does possess some dangerous abilities. On top of that, the Rukon District is a vast place that goes on for miles. Do you even have the slightest idea as to where to look?"

"Uh…..Well…..No." Hiro said and felt a little humiliated and stupid. "Argh! I don't even know where the damn gate to this place even is." None of the other could believe he could have been that reckless or stupid.

…..

Squad Eight Barracks

Everyone gathered in the barracks of Squad Eight. When they were there, they told Enru the whole story.

"I see. So Sinoku desires revenge for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and all of the Seireitei." Enru said. "He devoted himself to this place and having it throw him out like that must have been hard on him."

"Yes and the other soul reapers who have sided with him want their own personal desire for revenge." Daphne said.

"As for the arrancars, it's just natural to them." Lucas said. "Sinoku's hollow-like powers was probably a good convincer to get them to side with him."

"I see. We should alert the captains about this." Enru said. "I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine against them, but they might also know who it is we're up against."

"That brings up a question I have for you, Enru." Hiro said. "Did you get what you were looking for when you came back on your own?"

"Yes, I did." Enru said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya asked.

"Sinoku claimed that he was once a soul reaper." Enru said. "Things were different this time because we actually had a way of gathering information on our enemies rather than last time. I came back to the Soul Society to investigate. I was trying to gather some information on Sinoku. It led me to Captain Hirako. Apparently, Sinoku was once part of Squad Five."

"He was?" Ami asked.

"Hirako? Oh wait. You mean the captain with the blonde hair and always has his teeth sticking out?" Hiro said.

"Uh….yeah. That's the guy. You could be a little more respectful." Daigo said.

"Yes." Enru said. "I confronted Captain Hirako himself about it. Speaking with him has confirmed a thought of mine. While we know so little about Sinoku, Captain Hirako knows exactly who our foe is."

"He what?!" Hiro shouted as he was surprised that there was someone who actually knew about who they're up against.

"I've planned to meet up with him and we can speak with him about it." Enru said.

"Uh….I think Hiro is already ahead of you." Ami said. All of them took notice and saw that Hiro was already gone.

"Earth to the toothy bastard!" Hiro shouted as he ran towards Squad Five's barracks. "You better tell me what I want to know before I knock all your teeth that you show out of your mouth!" Every nearly fell over when they heard Hiro shouted that.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Enru said.

…

Squad Five Barracks

"Hey! Get off me." Shinji said. Hiro and the others were able to find Shinji, but it almost seemed like Shinji was being threatened by the way Hiro was holding him.

"Enru says you know exactly who our enemy is." Hiro said. "You better tell us what we need to know or else you'll be showing a whole lot less teeth."

"Okay. Okay." Shinji said as he tried to take him off. "Sheesh. I don't know if you met Ichigo yet, but something tells me you and he would get a long pretty well. Enru told me all about Sinoku. I guess my bad feeling was right."

"So tell us what the hell is going on." Hiro said.

"Captain Hirako, did you know this was going to happen?" Daigo asked.

"No, but I did have this feeling like a ghost was coming back to haunt me." Shinji said. "So what do you want to know about Sinoku? I'll tell you as much as I can."

"Start with the mask." Hiro said. "He's able to create a hollow's mask. How the hell can he do that?"

"You must know something about it." Enru said. "I know for a fact that you and a few other captains are capable of doing the same thing yourself."

"Fine." Shinji said. "It all took place about a hundred years ago….at least I think it does. I'm not entirely sure when Sinoku was given that mask."

"He mentioned someone did it to him. One of the higher-ups. Do you know who he was talking about?" Daphne asked.

"I do. Sosuke Aizen." Shinji said. "Sosuke Aizen was a dangerous man. At the time, he was my lieutenant and after I was expelled from the Soul Society, he took my place as captain for a while. I was always weary of him, but even I didn't think of what he could do. He was a step ahead the entire time."

"Sosuke Aizen…" Daigo said. "We have been told about him. He was a cunning and manipulative man from what I heard. On top of that, some say that he was the very definition of power. No one could beat him until the previous substitute soul reaper came around. He wasn't like anyone else either."

"You mean this Ichigo I keep hearing about. I'll have to meet him myself one of these days." Hiro said.

"What does this Aizen have to do with Sinoku?" Ami asked.

"Aizen did research, trying to turn hollows into soul reapers and vice versa." Shinji said. "Eight of us, myself included, ended up falling to his experiments and he gave us these powers. Sinoku had to have been another one just like us. Aizen has been playing everyone for hundreds of years. Poor Sinoku was just another pawn that he threw away."

"So you're saying that mask he has is the result of this Aizen's experiments?" Daphne said.

"Basically." Shinji said. "Aizen tried to break the boundaries between soul reaper and hollows. It was all for his purpose of taking over the place himself as well as Hueco Mundo and possibly the world of the living. We're glad he was stopped and locked away. I had a feeling he had some sort of part in this. That's why I looked through all his old papers and some of his research. I needed to know that if something does happen that would be related to what I found, I take counter measures."

"But now Sinoku wants revenge. Do you think he even knows what became of this Aizen?" Sonya said.

"It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't." Ashiru said. "These were people he trusted and the moment he needed help, they all turned him away. It's hard to forgive something like that."

"So how are we going to stop him?" Lucas said. "He has the ability to absorb spirit energy and his hollow powers make him dangerous."

"Shinji, what can you tell us about Sinoku himself?" Hiro asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much." Shinji said. "He was like any other soul reaper at the time. Had a high ranking in the squad. His zanpakuto had some power to it as well. I didn't know him personally."

"What about the mask itself?" Ashiru said. "If you know how it works, surely you must know some of the flaws and weaknesses it has."

"Well, I know he can't keep it out for long. All who went through the process has some sort of time limit." Shinji said. "If he does bring out that mask, you need to figure out how long it will be before it falls off." Sinoku will be a tough opponent defeat, but if Sinoku had all these years planned, where is he now?

….

The Gate

Outside the Seireitei, by one of the gates, the guardian that Hiro faced when he infiltrated the Soul Society, Danzomaru, stood firm in his position. He kept his guard up, but he noticed someone was walking over to him.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Danzomaru asked. The person stepping forward to him was Sinoku himself.

"It's okay. I use to be a soul reaper here." Sinoku said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you. I've never seen you before." Danzomaru said.

"That's fine." Sinoku said as he reached for his blade. "This way is much more fun." It all happened so fast as Sinoku sliced Danzomaru down with him having cuts all over his body and his blood splattered against the wall. Sinoku's allies appeared behind him and they were all ready.

"I see you already have begun redecorating." Risara said.

"At last the time has come." Kamuto said. "If Shunsui really is in charge of this place now, I'm not expecting it to be all that much."

"Calm down, Kamuto. You will get your chance. You all know the drill. Once inside, do whatever it is you please." Sinoku said. "Let's begin. Harrin, this is where you step in" Harrin snapped his fingers and the area around them began to rip apart. Harrin reached for his sword and released some of his power. Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate, some soul reapers heard the commotion.

"What's going on over there?"

"I'm not sure, but I sense something on the other side." Everyone was wondering what was going on, but they saw the gate was being lifted. All of them looked towards it and saw Danzomaru lifting it with Sinoku and the others walking in. What's more is that there were some hollows coming in with them as well. Some of them being Menos Grandes.

"Danzomaru, what is this?" Everyone was wondering what Danzomaru was doing, but Danzomaru still looked unconscious. The hollows attacked the soul reapers and it soon began to turn into chaos. Harrin was opening up other gargantas and more hollows were coming through.

"How many did you get?" Katrina asked.

"As many as I could for all these years." Harrin said. Sinoku looked around to the Seireitei, the place he admired and now will be destroyed by him.

"Sosuke Aizen, you took everything from me. I heard you're imprisoned, but that doesn't matter." Sinoku said. "I'll destroy everything and if I find you, I'll kill you."

…

Hiro

An alarm was going on through the whole Seireitei as bells and other alerts were going off. Hiro and the others heard it.

"Captain!" Momo called out as she arrived. "Captain Hirako, an army of hollows has broken through the north gate with a small group of ryoka leading them."

"Sinoku!" Hiro said as he knew it had to be him.

"Somehow they're controlling the hollows." Momo said. "Menos and lower class hollows are attacking."

"They have an army of hollows working with them? We didn't know that." Daphne said.

"Sinoku, how far are you willing to go?" Hiro said. Sinoku has shown to have more power than they thought. With an army of actual hollows helping them out, what can be done to stop this.

To Be Continued….


	87. Battle at Kuchiki House

Sinoku has begun his plans to destroy the Soul Society. The first step is to destroy the Seireitei. Somehow, Sinoku was able to have hollows follow him. It was becoming a struggle for survival with the soul reapers caught off guard. Squad Eleven was already on the move and taking action.

"How could there be so many of these disgusting hollows coming through?" Yumichika questioned.

"I don't know, but the job is the same as always." Ikkaku said. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika and Ikkaku called upon the power of their zanpakuto and began to slice down some of the hollows. Some of them were doing their best against the hollows, but the gilians were a different story. With their massive size and numbers, they were proving to be a challenge. That was until a stream of yellow spirit energy grazed through the ground and tore some of the hollows to shreds.

"Excellent work as always, Captain." Ikkaku said. Kenpachi stepped out on the field and looked at what they were up against.

"Look at all of them. At least one better bring a decent fight." Kenpachi said. One menos unleashed a cero at him, but Kenpachi sliced right through it real easily. "What's the status? Any good opponents?"

"Several of our men saw a few traitorous soul reapers with a few arrancars." Yumichika said. "If I had to guess, I say they're the tougher ones."

"Shall we make quick work of the weaklings, Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku said as he already knew the answer.

"Slaughter all of them if you want. Leave the tough ones for me." Kenpachi said and jumped as high as he could at the bigger hollows.

…

Hiro

As soon as Hiro and the others heard about the attack, they all rushed as fast as they could to the location. They looked up and saw a few flying hollows.

"I can't believe it. Sinoku really did get average hollows on his side." Hiro said. Enru and Daigo jumped into the air and sliced the hollows into pieces and defeated them.

"There's no telling how many of them there are." Daigo said.

"How did Sinoku even managed to get so many in the first place?" Ashiru said.

"We'll worry about that later." Daphne said. "I think it might be best if we all split up."

"Good idea." Hiro said and turned to Sonya. "Sonya, since you don't have any powers, you better stick with me until we can find a safe place for you. We'll head to the Head Captain's place so we can tell him on what's going on."

"Okay." Sonya said.

"I'll go with you. I'll show you the way." Enru said. Everyone agreed to the plan and went in different directions with Hiro, Sonya, and Enru in one group. Ashiru, Lucas, and Daigo were another. That left Ami and Daphne on their own. They needed to find Sinoku and do what they can to help the soul reapers and stop Sinoku.

…

Katrina

Sinoku's group decided to split up as well. They're taking down anyone who would dare cross their path. Katrina fought a few soul reapers, but she sliced each one of them down.

"So weak. I guess some things have changed since the last time I was here." Katrina said.

"Don't be so sure." Katrina turned around and saw Kosuka coming her way.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina asked. "I thought we decided to split up and we would do whatever we want."

"The one I'm looking for is in this direction." Kosuka said. "What about you? I doubt the one you really wish to kill is anywhere around. There's a chance he isn't around anymore."

"If he isn't, I'll kill whoever took his place. It's as simple as that." Katrina said.

"Suit yourself." Kosuka said. "We will have our revenge. I was so sick of my captain for a long time and she pushed me too far. Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready." Katrina said. Both of them hold a strong desire for revenge as well and they aren't going to let anyone get in their way.

…

Ichika

"Come on, Dad." Ichika pleaded.

"No, Ichika." Renji said. "You're not ready to take on so many enemies at once just yet. You stay here for your own safety." Renji was ready to go to battle, but Ichika wanted to as well. "I have to get going. Stay here." Renji went out to battle and Ichika was upset that she couldn't go.

"This is so not fair. Just because I'm a child, it doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm a soul reaper too. I might be an apprentice, but I can fight." Ichika complained. She always hates it when she is left out of the action. Ichika just sat in front of the Kuchik house. Ichika's training as a soul reaper has come a long way. You can tell because she has picked up a powerful spiritual pressure and it was close. "Is somebody there?"

"Heh." A yellow/green cero was powered up and it released above the house. It detonated above and took out part of the house that Ichika was close to. Harrin was the one that released the cero as he appeared over the ruble.

"This is the famous Kuchiki house?" Harrin questioned. "For such a noble home, it sure came a part real easily. I suppose they're all out due to our attack. At least I'm causing some havoc through the place."

"Ow." Harrin heard a noise and saw some of the ruble moving. Ichika was able to avoid most of the attack, but she was caught under some of the ruble. "Great. I'm stuck." Ichika tried to get out, but her legs were caught.

"A kid? Don't tell me they left a kid to actually guard this place." Ichika looked up and saw Harrin standing over him. "The Soul Society must be more pathetic than I thought if they're allowing children to become soul reapers."

"Who are you?" Ichika questioned.

"That doesn't really matter." Harrin said. "In a few short moments, you won't be around much longer kid. We were told to bring havoc around the Soul Society and that's what I'm going to do." Harrin pulled out his sword and was getting ready to finish her off.

"Hang on. Let me just get out of here and I'll take you on." Ichika said as she tried her best to get out of there.

"That's not how battle works." Harrin said as he raised his sword over his head. "Say goodbye, kid!" He swung his sword down and Ichika thought she was as good as dead, but Ichika was saved in time as another blade was able to stop his attack.

"What do you think you're doing? You attacked my home and you attack my niece?"

"Uncle Byakuya!" Ichika said. Byakuya arrived just in time to save Ichika and he was not pleased in the least bit for what Harrin has done.

"Byakuya?" Harrin questioned. Harrin jumped away and kept some distance between himself and Byakuya. "Are you actually Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"So you heard of me, have you?" Byakuya questioned.

"A little." Harrin said. "I heard that the Kuchiki family is among a noble family here in the Soul Society. I should have known someone like you would be around."

"Thanks for the save, Uncle Byakuya. Help me out of this and we can take him together." Ichika said.

"Ichika, you're a soul reaper in training, are you not?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah. So?" Ichika questioned.

"So you should be able to get out of there on your own." Byakuya said. "You won't get much of anywhere if you don't stand on your own two feet. However, you're not ready to face an opponent like this."

"Oh come on. That sentence itself is hypocritical." Ichika said.

"So that little girl is your niece is she?" Harrin said. "Makes me wonder what would have happened if you saw her without a head."

"I assure you if that would have happened….you would have been chopped in a million pieces." Byakuya said.

"Is that so?" Harrrin said. He suddenly moved fast and appeared right in front of Byakuya. "How about I slice you up first?" Harrin tried to strike Byakuya with his sword, but Byakuya was able to block his attack. Harrin kept swinging his blade with his attacks, but Byakuya blocked each one. Harrin broke away and jumped into the air.

"Where are you running off to?" Byakuya said and used Flash Step. He appeared in front of Byakuya and swung his blade down. Harrin tried to block the attack, but the force from the attack had him crashing into the ground.

"Damn. This guy is tough, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Harrin said as he got back on his feet. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing that he is a captain."

"I do not like having vermin such as yourself roaming around in my garden." Byakuya said. "You also threatened a member of my family. You have other crimes added upon it. Prepare yourself for your punishment shall be death."

'Uncle Byakuya might seem so serious, but he's also so devoted to his family and his position as a soul reaper.' Ichika thought.

"You think you can intimidate me? Think again." Harrin said. "We'll see how touch you are once you see my full power." He twirled his sword in his and hand and pointed it to his other hand. "Sting, Avispa Parasitaria (parasitic wasp)!" He stabbed his own hand and yellow/green spirit energy started to shot out of his hand and surrounded him like insects.

"What's he doing?" Ichika said.

"This is what happens when an arrancar releases its zanpakuto." Byakuya said. "It's called resurreccion. You're about to see his true form and power." The spirit energy fluttered away and showed Harrin in his true form. He had stingers on his arm with an exoskeleton on over his chest and braces on his legs. He also had insect wings with a wasp head on his own with a green line over his face.

"What do you think?" Harrin said.

"It doesn't really look that impressive." Byakuya said.

"You don't think so?" Harrin said. "Well, appearances aren't everything. Wait until you can see my power." Harrin had a great increase of speed as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Byakuya with him getting stabbed right through.

"Uncle Byakuya!" Ichika shouted. Harrin thought he had him, but Byakuya disappeared with only a couple pieces of cloth remaining.

"A trick?" Harrin said.

"Correct." Byakuya said as he appeared behind Harrin. "Did you really think I would fall so easily?"

"Yeah. Uncle Byakuya can't really be beaten. He's among the strongest of the captains." Ichika said with full belief that he will win.

"Is that so?" Harrin questioned. He looked over at Ichika's direction and saw she was still trapped. "Let's change things up." Harrin disappeared again and reappeared over Ichika. Byakuya saw what he was doing and had to stop him. Harrin thrusted his stinger at her with Byakuya moving as fast as he could. Byakuya held his sword against the stinger to keep it back, but just missed. The tip of Harrin's stinger was embedded in Ichika's shoulder. "Got it."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said. The blade broke into multiple petals. They scattered and swirled around all of them with the petals slicing up what they can. Harrin jumped out of the petals and hovered above the ground with his wings. The petals dispersed and showed Byakuya holding Ichika.

"Ichika, are you hurt?" Byakuya asked.

"My shoulder's a little sore, but I'll be okay." Ichika said.

"Not bad, but I'm afraid it's too late." Harrin said as he held up his stinger with a little blood dripping from it. "I've already stung the little girl and the trouble is just starting."

"Damn you." Byakuya said as he won't forgive anyone for hurting the people he cares about. What Ichika and Byakuya didn't notice was that there was a glowing green dot right where Ichika was stung.

To Be Continued…


	88. Green Manipulative Dot

Daphen and Ami were on their own as they were making their way through the Seireitei. They've faced a few of the hollows along the way as some of them made through the air and others were the gilians that were stomping through the place.

"How many hollows are there?" Ami said.

"I'm more curious about how these hollows are following Sinoku's orders." Daphne said. Menos Grande stepped down close to them and looked down with it spotting them. Daphne looked up and saw a glowing green dot on it. "What is that?"

"Daphne, move." Ami said as she grabbed Daphne and moved them out of the way before it stomped down on them. That was right when Tetsuzaemon showed up and used the power of his shikai to slice the hollow in half.

"Damn these pests." Tetsuzaemon said.

"Captain Iba!" Ami said and got his attention.

"I know the two of you. You're friends with Hiro Hashiru, the substitute soul reaper, and my lieutenant Ashiru." Tetsuzaemon said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Trying to find the one behind all of this. His name is Sinoku." Ami said.

"And I think I just found something out." Daphne said. "That menos had a glowing green mark on its body. It looked like some sort of insect sting."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ami asked.

"You think these hollows are being manipulated?" Tetsuzaemon questioned.

"I do, but who could be the one controlling them?" Daphne questioned. "Is it Sinoku or is it one of his associates?"

….

Squad Nine

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei, the lieutenant of Squad Nine, released his zanpakuto. He tossed one end of it and it sliced right through some hollows.

"Mashiro Kick!" Mashiro, the co. lieutenant of the squad, flew through the air and drove a powerful kick that broke through another menos' mask. Kensei easily smashed through some of the hollows with his bare hands. One hollow came at him, but Kensei grabbed a hold of it and placed it in a headlock.

"I can't believe you even tried that." Kensei said, but he noticed the glowing green dot on the back of the hollow's neck. Kensei was curious about it, but he tightened his grip on the hollow until the head popped off and the hollow was beaten.

"There's so many of them." Shuhei said.

"Don't get bored already. Then again, they are pretty boring." Mashiro said.

"There's more to it than that." Kensei said. "Some of these hollows are tough, but they're actually being manipulated. I saw a sting on one of the hollows. I think these are just puppets covering the real threat."

"They are?" Mashiro said. "That also means they're probably not fighting to their best. Not being able to control yourself must really stink."

"So if we can take out the one manipulating the hollows, will they disperse?" Shuhei said.

"I doubt it." Kensei said. "Whoever is manipulating must be highly skilled to control this many. The hollows are attacking in an orderly manner. If the one controlling them is taken out, it will be chaos. Then again, the hollows won't be able to rely on each other. Keep your eye on the one that is controlling them and take him out." What none of them knew was that it was already taking place.

…..

Byakuya

Byakuya was at home and was facing against Harrin with Harrin releasing his full power. Byakuya is also doing his best to protect Ichika.

"Ichika, are you okay?" Byakuya asked.

"A little sore in the shoulder, but I'm okay." Ichika said.

"Good." Byakuya said as he placed her down. "That means you'll be able to leave on your own."

"What?!" Ichika said. "I'm a soul reaper too. I want to fight. You and my parents can't keep leaving me out." Ichika seemed confident, but she lost her nerve when Byakuya looked into her eyes and he was dead serious with a little bit of his spiritual pressure.

"Ichika, I will not say this again. You will leave at once." Byakuya said. Ichika felt like she had no choice, but to obey.

"Okay." Ichika and made a run for it.

"Poor girl. She wants to play too, but she's not allowed." Harrin said.

"She isn't quite ready yet for battle." Byakuya said. "There's no reason to place my niece in danger."

"She just wants to fight." Harrin said as he looked to Ichika and kept his focus on the glowing green dot. "So let's have some fun with her. Stop." All of a sudden, Ichika stopped running and just stood still.

"Hey! What's going on? I can't move." Ichika said.

"Attack." Harrin said. Ichika reached for her small zanpakuto and went to attack Byakuya. Byakua saw the attack coming and formed his blade to block her attack.

"What's going on? Uncle Byakuya, I can't control my body." Ichika said. Ichika kept swinging her blade against her own uncle and she couldn't stop herself. Harrin took some amusement in this little show.

"You wanted to fight. So I gave you what you wanted." Harrin said. Byakuya used his blade and pinned her own blade against the ground.

"What have you done to my niece?" Byakuya questioned.

"That is my power." Harrin said. "My stingers hold a serum with in them. Whoever I sting is under my power. That's how Sinoku is able to control all the hollows. It's all really my doing. Even the smallest of stings allows me to control my victims."

"I see." Byakuya said as he moved his own niece aside and pushed her out of the way. "That would mean defeating you will free her." Byakuya went right for him.

"I don't think so." Harrin said.

"Uncle Byakuya!" Byakuya turned around and saw Ichika holding her blade dangerously close to her throat. That caused Byakuya to stop in his tracks.

"You try anything and I'll have the girl slit her own threat." Harrin said. "I think I have you figured out. You put on a tough act, but you're really a big softie that cares so much about his family. I have you pinned down. You wouldn't dare have any harm done to her based on how you have acted."

"Uncle Byakuya, help me. I have no control over my body." Ichika said.

"It's useless to try and resist." Harrin said. "I'm afraid there is no way you to get out of this unless I release you from my command or I'm dead. Now attack." Ichika went and attacked Byakuya. She kept striking with her blade, but Byakuya wasn't too concerned.

"Do you honestly think this will be enough to defeat me?" Byakuya said. "Ichika isn't a match for me and a controlled swordsman isn't fully capable of reaching their own potential."

"I suppose you have a point." Harrin said as he had Ichika back off. "So here's the deal. Drop your sword and surrender. That is of course you don't care what happens to the girl." Byakuya saw he was in a predicament. He can't save Ichika without freeing her from Harrin, but he can't harm Harrin without Ichika killing herself. It would be a serious problem if Byakuya wasn't the one fighting. He held out his sword and Harrin thought he was going to drop it.

"Bankai." Byakuya dropped his sword and it sank into the ground. Harrin wasn't expecting that. The entire area went dark and blades grew out of the ground next to Byakuya. The blade burst into thousands upon thousands of petal-like blades. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"So you didn't believe me, did you? Kid, stab yourself and show him how serious I am." Harrin said. Ichika positioned herself to strike her own body, but Byakuya acted faster than that.

"Bakudo 30: Shitotsu Sansen." Byakuya drew a triangle of light and the three points shot out with them hitting Ichika. Ichika dropped her sword and was pinned down to the ground. "That should keep her from hurting herself. This will make sure she doesn't get hurt in the process. Bakudo 73: Tozansho" A pyramid placed upside-down formed around Ichika and hardned.

"What did you just do?" Harrin said.

"It's to ensure you can't bring harm to Ichika and she can't harm herself." Byakuya said. Byakuya unleashed all the petals at Harrin, but Harrin was still incredibly fast and was able to fly around to avoid each of his attacks.

"Okay. You're smarter and craftier than I gave you credit for." Harrin said. "I'm still not afraid of you. If I sting you, you'll kill your own men." Harrin went straight at Byakuya to sting him. He thrusted his stinger forward, but Byakuya suddenly vanished. "What?!" The petals circled around and attacked Harrin from underneath and shot him into the air.

"You don't fear me?" Byakuya said as he appeared through the petals. "I'll show you why you should fear me."

"Damn him. The cocky bastard." Harrin said. He was able to break free from the petals and flew down at Byakuya. Harrin kept trying to sting Byakuya, but Byakuya was moving too fast for him to work. "I just need to get one little sting." Byakuya wasn't going to have that. He placed his fingers against and released a blast of his power that sent him flying back and slammed against a tree.

"You disrupted my home. You attacked the Seireitei. You endangered and threatened a member of my family." Byakuya said. "For all your crimes, there is only one punishment suited for you. Death."

"That's assuming you can even kill me." Harrin said.

"It has already been carried out." Byakuya said. Harrin didn't quite understand until he felt some sort of pain flowing through him. Suddenly, streams of petals shot out from his armor and ripped through him. "You are not the first to use others like that in hopes of defeating me. There is only one punishment for those would dare use such a cowardly and undermined tactic."

"What? How did he….?" Harrin questioned how it happened until he had a thought. 'Some of the petals must have slipped in when he attacked me and when he used some of his energy against me.' He realized.

"This is your end. Let this be a lesson. There is nothing I won't do when it comes to my pride." Byakuya said and his pride lies with his family. Harrin collapsed as his blood flowed out of his body and his body was torn to shreds. Upon his death, the stings on all his victims instantly healed. Byakuya walked over and had the barrier disperse and Ichika was released. "Ichika, you're not harmed are you?"

"I'm okay. I can use my own body again." Ichika said. Byakuya was glad to hear that. His family was safe and that's what matters to him.

…

Squad Two

"All of you, head out there and eliminate every enemy there is." Sui-Feng ordered her men. All of them understood and headed out moving like ninjas. Sui-Feng stayed behind because she has own matters to deal with. "How long are you going to be hiding around? You're doing a lousy job at it."

"I wanted you to find me." An enemy said as he suddenly appeared behind her and Kosuka showed himself.

"I taught you better than that." Sui-Feng said.

"Just killing you is not enough for me." Kosuka said. "I want to completely beat you down and make you suffer, my old captain."

"So you like to be punished that severely, do you?" Sui-Feng said. "I'm more than happy to oblige to it." Harrin has been defeated, but Kosuka has his own score to settle. Captain against former subordinate.

To Be Continued…


	89. Thread of Death

Sinoku's invasion against the Seireitei is underway. Byakuya has already defeated Harrin, but Harrin's defeat has caused hollows to go out of control. Hollows were confused and attacking out of fear. As Ashiru, Daigo, and Lucas joined the fight and fought some of them off, they noticed the difference in behavior.

"Is it me or are these things acting different?" Lucas asked.

"You're right, but it doesn't matter." Daigo said. "They're still hollows and they're causing havoc. We need to take them all out." All three of them continued to fight off against the hollows, but now that things are disordered, it was proving to be more difficult.

"These things are everywhere. How many did Sinoku bring?" Ashiru questioned.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Suddenly a pillar of ice was formed and froze some of the hollows inside. The pillar shattered with the one who cast that attack walking away from it.

"Captain!" Daigo called out as they all saw it was Rukia's doing. "Captain, thank you for the assistance."

"Of course. There surely is a lot of them. How did this many hollows managed to get inside?" Rukia questioned.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" All of them looked up to the sky and saw Lisa twirling her zanpakuto around. She came right down and smashed her halberd-like weapon against the ground and the shockwave damaged some of the hollows.

"Captain Yadomaru! You're here too?" Ashiru said.

"Of course I am. I have my responsibilities as captain." Lisa said.

"Daigo, I must ask you something. Is this all the work of that soul reaper and arrancar you told me about?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." Daigo said. "The soul reapers who are behind this attack are to be considered traitors or sorts. They were expelled from the Seireitei. They managed to align themselves with the hollows to aid in this attack. All of this is for revenge. The leader is a soul reaper as well, but holds hollow powers.

"Hollow powers?!" Lisa said as she and Rukia were surprised to hear about this.

"Yes. He can generate a mask like a hollow's and can create a cero." Ashiru said.

"Do you two know something about this?" Lucas said.

"Of course. An old friend of mine was once the same. Captain Yadomaru here has the same ability herself." Rukia said.

"That's right. Enru mentioned that before." Lucas said.

"I was not aware there was one more out like the rest of us." Lisa said. "He did an excellent job of hiding himself and mastering his hollow powers on his own for him to organize an attack like this."

"Daigo, where is Hiro Hashiru? I know he must have come back with you." Rukia asked.

"Lieutenant Gamino is with him as well as our human comrade, Sonya." Daigo said. "They're handling hollows in a different part of the Seireitei. I believe they might be going to see the Head Captain about this matter."

"I see." Rukia said as she turned to the hollows. "The enemy seems to be losing some ground, but some hollows are still coming around. We have to eliminate all of them. Let's go."

"Right." Daigo said as he and everyone else was in agreement with her.

….

Sui-Feng

Meanwhile, Sui-Feng was faced with Kosuka. Apparently, Kosuka truly was a former member of Squad Two and it would appear that he desires a form of revenge against her.

"It's been quite a while." Sui-Feng said. "I haven't seen you decided to pack your stuff and abandon the Soul Society."

"I didn't abandon the Soul Society." Kosuka said. "I just couldn't stand you anymore. I left so I can grow stronger and I could take you down once and for all. I never did like you Sui-Feng."

"Do I look like I care about any of that?" Sui-Feng said. "You couldn't handle my training and decided to go your own way. Now look at you. You're taking part in destroying the Seireitei. I guess loyalties do change around."

"If it means taking you down. I'm fine with it." Kosuka said. "I'm not the same as I was the last the time you saw me. I'm much stronger and faster. Just watch and see." Kosuka said and used his incredible speed to go straight for her.

"Not that impressive if I can see your attack coming!" Sui-Feng said as she thrusted her hand forward, but Kosuka suddenly disappeared. Kosuka reappeared right behind her. He swung his arm at her, but Sui-Feng blocked it.

"Nice try." Kosuka said. He pulled his arm back and struck Sui-Feng hard in the back. Then, he unleashed a flurry of punches against Sui-Feng and they were so fast. Kosuka finished it with a powerful kick in the back that sent Sui-Feng crashing against the wall. Sui-Feng managed to get back up and brush it all off.

"Okay. I might have spoken too soon. You do appear to have gotten a little better." Sui-Feng said.

"In order to train effectively, subordinate and superior must be at odds with each other." Kosuka said. "That's what you believe. I suppose there's some truth in it because my anger towards you pushed me to become better."

"So you finally admit my training methods work." Sui-Feng said.

"Training methods?! It was just an excuse for you to be pushy in my eyes." Kosuka said. "You never acted like you cared for the lives of your followers. You never cared if it was right or wrong as long as you fulfilled your duties as a soul reaper. Even if that meant throwing away the lives of others."

"What would be your point?" Sui-Feng said as Kosuka was right about all of it and Sui-Feng never saw it as a problem.

"That is not why I became a soul reaper! I became one so I could protect people and you ruined all of it!" Kosuka said as he remembered a time that he helped his friends, but Sui-Feng disapproved. "I once saved the lives of my comrades, but you scolded me for it. You said I should have let them die if it meant I fulfilled the mission. Your methods have even corrupted some of the fellow squad members and they weren't the least bit grateful."

"You just sound like a child looking for recognition. How pitiful." Sui-Feng said.

"That's not what this is about. It's about how you acted as captain and I hated all of it." Kosuka said. "You acted like you were superior to us and you never gave a care whether we lived or die. I refuse to follow a captain such as the likes as yourself."

"And you think you're better off where you are now?" Sui-Feng taunted.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than pummeling you to the ground!" Kosuka said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Kosuka charged right at Sui-Feng. He tried throwing some fast and furious punches, but Sui-Feng crossed her arms and blocked every one of his attacks. Sui-Feng grabbed him by the arm and slammed her foot against his gut. She jumped and spun around as she landed another kick to his face that caused him to slide back.

"You still can't beat me." Sui-Feng said. "How sad. All the time you had wasted away."

"Shut up!" Kosuka shouted as he cleared the blood from his mouth off. "I've had it with you and that attitude of yours. I can't wait until I get my hands on you and silence you for good."

"That's assuming I'll even allow you to live that long." Sui-Feng said and drew out her sword. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Sui-Feng called upon the power of her zanpakuto and it changed into a stinger around her middle finger with a brace around her arm.

"I had a feeling you pull that out." Kosuka said as he was ready for it. Before he could really do anything, he felt the presence of others around and saw multiple members of Squad Two around them. "The Punishment Force? You've got to be kidding. Don't they have something better to do?"

"You know that once the captain draws her sword, an execution battle is sure to begin." Sui-Feng said. "Listen, men! This an enemy and a traitor! Take him down!"

"Just but the hell out!" Kosuka said as it was only Sui-Feng he was after. The men didn't listen to him as they all drew their swords and went to attack him. He was surrounded, but Kosuka was much faster as he jumped through the opening in the air. "You asked for it." He said as he pulled out his sword and readied himself. "Stich, Jikko Sureddo (execution thread)!" His zanpakuto changed forms and changed into a needle that was as long as he was with a very long piece of thread around it. When Kosuka held it, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"Careful. He's around here somewhere." As they all kept their guard up for him, members soon felt themselves being pierced. Kosuka suddenly appeared on his knees with his back to them.

"Sorry about this." Kosuka said as he pulled the thread and the members of the Punishment force felt the bodies being pulled and torn as they all bunched up together by the single thin thread. "Desunoto (death note)." He played the thread like a string on an instrument and it caused those wrapped by it to explode in fire.

"Your zanpakuto…." Sui-Feng said. "I remember it well. You entangle your enemies with the thread around it or use it like it was a sewing needle. Then, all you have to do is pull and the wire rips through the body. You an even do what you just did. By infusing your own energy through it, you can cause an explosion. The interesting part is that the thread seems to regenerate itself."

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten." Kosuka said as he stood back up. "Now it's your turn." Kosuka went right at her and thrusted the needle forward, but Sui-Feng jumped and balanced herself on the needle. She swung her leg around, but Kosuka ducked and tossed her off.

"You really haven't changed at all." Sui-Feng said as Kosuka thrusted his needle around to try and stab her, but Sui-Feng was able to stay out of reach. "You keep letting trivial feelings cloud your mind and judgement."

"Trivial? How is caring for another's life trivial?" Kosuka said.

"A little hypocritical coming from someone who just killed his former associates." Sui-Feng said. When she saw an opening, she swung another kick at him, but Kosuka used his arm to block it.

"Perhaps, but I like to think of it as freeing them from you." Kosuka said. Kosuka pushed her back and grabbed the thread. He tried to get it around her, but Sui-Feng deflected it and drove her knee under his chin.

"You're dead!" Sui-Feng said as she was about to take the first sting, but Kosuka suddenly disappeared. 'His speed has increased by a great amount since his time here.' She acknowledge. Sui-Feng sensed an attack coming and jumped back to avoid the needle as it came from above. She looked up, but didn't see Kosuka.

"Fooled you!" She looked and saw Kosuka suddenly appear at the needle as he grabbed it and thrusted it at her. Sui-Feng tried to deflect it, but it was not enough and the needle stabbed her through the left shoulder. Sui-Feng ignored the pain and kicked him back.

'He tricked me. I can't believe I fell for that.' Sui-Feng said. She reached for the needle to take it out, but she noticed Kosuka powered a kido spell.

"Hado 63: Raikoho!" Kosuka unleashed a powerful blast of kido and it hit Sui-Feng pretty hard. Since it was an electrical-base attack, it traveled through the needle and electrocuted her insides as well. Sui-Feng slammed against the wall and her body was in shock.

"Damn it." Sui-Feng as she tried to get back up, but Kosuka kicked her back. He grabbed the needle and pulled it out of her in a painful manner.

"You had this coming Sui-Feng. They say that caring for others is real strength." Kosuka said. "When have you ever cared for anyone? I guess we won't know once you're about to reach your grave!" Kosuka raised his needle and was ready to end her life. Kosuka was just about to, but someone came and saved her as someone slammed their fist into his gut. Her savior was Manana and sent him flying back.

"Manana?" Sui-Feng said.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Manana said.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to be sorry if you don't get the hell out of my way. My business is with her." Kosuka said.

"Perhaps, but I'm not really one to ignore someone when they're about to die." Manana said.

"Damn you!" Kosuka said as he was going to take her out as well, but Sui-Feng was able to recover enough as she suddenly appeared in front of him and placed her stinger through his head. Her mark appeared on his head and Kosuka was doing his best to stay alive after getting stabbed through the head.

"It's over, Kosuka." Sui-Feng said.

"No. I refuse to die like this." Kosuka said.

"Typical Sui-Feng." Manana said. "You don't wait around and go right for the kill. Even if this man appears to be a former member of your squad."

"I don't care." Sui-Feng said as she readied to get in the second sting, but she didn't as Kosuka did something unexpected. He stabbed himself with his own weapon. A single string plays the death to all, even the one who played it.

To Be Continued…..


	90. Playtime Begins

Kosuka wanted revenge on Sui-Feng. He hated the way she ran her squad because it went against everything as per his reason of becoming a soul reaper. Just when it seemed like he was going to deal the killing blow, Manana arrived and saved her with Sui-Feng using her zanpakuto and stinging him right in the head.

"It's over." Sui-Feng said as she was getting ready for a second sting.

"No. I won't let it end like this." Kosuka said as he tried to stay strong, but his head injury as well as the poison of Suzumebachi made it difficult for him to keep his balance or even see straight.

"Just give it up." Manana said. "That head injury you just gained will kill you if it's not treated or she'll kill you with a second sting. There's no way for you to get out of this without being killed. What is this all about anyway?"

"He use to be a member of my squad." Sui-Feng said. "Apparently he had problems with the way I ran things."

"That's all? I agree that she should just lighten up, but there had to be a better way. Why didn't you just transfer into another squad?" Manana said.

"I did consider that." Kosuka said. "It wouldn't have been enough. I still would have had to put up with her. I refuse to take orders from someone who cares little to nothing about her comrades. Not carrying for life defies the purpose of being a soul reaper."

"As you said so yourself, I don't care what is right and what is wrong. All I care about is fulfilling my duties as a soul reaper." Sui-Feng said as she held out her stinger. "That includes executing those who would dare oppose us." Kosuka wasn't going to die like this. So he firmly held his zanpakuto and stabbed himself right through the chest.

"I…refuse to die….by your blade." Kosuka said. "I would rather take my own life." Kosuka went through with it as he fell to the side and collapsed. 'Sorry, Sinoku.' He thought for these would be his last thoughts. He remembered meeting Sinoku after another assignment and was furious with how it went. Sinoku found him and was able to talk him into the two of them joining forces. 'I'm grateful that you helped me out, but I guess I couldn't help you get your revenge.' He thought as Kosuka died where he was. Sui-Feng didn't even seem the least bit upset that a former member of her squad is gone.

"He is right. It wouldn't kill you to actually lighten up every once in a while. You're so strict." Manana said.

"Why are you here?" Sui-Feng said as she had no interest in doing such a thing. "Have you come to face punishment?"

"Sheesh. Take a vacation or something." Manana said. "I'm here just to help out Hiro and the others. I only came by to help you out, but I assume you didn't want that."

"You've forgotten what I've taught you." Sui-Feng said. "You attack from behind and go for the kill. Instead of saving me, you should have done that."

"Ooh. Look at the time. I've got to get going." Manana said. "Sorry. I don't have time for a lecture." Manana jumped from the rooftops and left Sui-Feng, but Sui-Feng was annoyed with her.

"One of these days, I'm going punish you for all your disrespect. You with Kisuke Urahara are at the top of my list." Sui-Feng said.

…

Hiro

Hiro and Enru with Sonya made their way through the Soul Society. They took down a couple more hollows and kept moving.

"Sonya, you doing okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down." Sonya said.

"You're doing fine. It's important that you're protected since you can't fight back." Hiro said. Hiro looked behind her and saw Enru was just starring off into space. "Enru, you doing okay over there?"

"Can't you sense it?" Enru said. "Two spiritual pressures have vanished and I know they belong to our enemies."

"Seriously?" Hiro said.

"That means two of them have been beaten." Sonya said.

"Right." Enru said. "There were three arrancars and three soul reapers. Including Sinoku, that would make a total of seven enemies. With two of them beaten, that means there are only five of them remaining. The hollows aren't much of a concern. Finding Sinoku and the others are the main concern. We should get over to see Head Captain Kyoraku."

"Yeah. Let's get going." Hiro said and the three of them went on ahead.

…

Shunsui

Shunsui with Nanao and Okikiba stood from a balcony and watched from there all the destruction that was going on through the Seireitei.

"Sir, aren't we going to do something?" Okikiba questioned. "Even menos-class hollows are down there and they would wreck the whole Seireitei."

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Shunsui said. "They might have surprised us, but we're starting to gain some ground against them."

"Sir, be that as it may, the fact that any hollow within the walls of the Seireitei is a serious issue and must be dealt with." Nanao said.

"It will all work out in the end. Our main concern should be finding out how this happened in the first place." Shunsui said. "Genshiro, head over to the Department of Research and Development. If Captain Kurotsuchi is working like everyone else, he might have an answer."

"Yes, sir." Okikiba said and was on his way as Nanao and Shunsui continued to look around the Seireitei. However, their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Okikiba in pain. They turned around and saw he was brought down and the one standing there was Kamuto.

"Hello, Captain Kyoraku." Kamuto said. "It's been a long time. You still had both your eyes and two ears instead of one and a half."

"Konrudo? Konrudo Kamuto?" Shunsui said. "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in a really long time. I'm afraid you picked a lousy time for a reunion."

"This is no reunion." Kamuto said. Kamuto stepped to the side and allowed Sinoku to come in.

"Captain Kyoraku. Perhaps I should say Head Captain Kyoraku. It's nice to meet you." Sinoku said. "Pity our official meeting will also be your last." Sinoku arrived to the Head Captain first. Will it be too late to help him out or will Hiro and the others arrive there in time to help him.

….

Katrina

Katrina was out on her own as she faced one soul reaper after another. One tried to cut her down, but she moved faster and sliced him down.

"This is getting tedious." Katrina said. "Isn't there anyone around here that can actually give me a challenge or can I just go straight to a captain?"

"Get her!" Multiple soul reapers tried attacking her at once, but Katrina was able to outmaneuver all of them and cut all of them down. Katrina has fought some low seat soul reapers and she was getting bored.

"I'm starting to get tired of these weakling." Katrina said. "I've got some bigger fish to fry. The squad I plan to take my revenge on is close." Katrina had her eyes on someone and she wasn't going to stop at anything to get what she's after.

"Hold it." Katrina turned around was met with Omaeda and a few of his own men. "I don't know who you are, but if you're an intruder, I can't let you go any further."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the lieutenant of Squad Two, aren't you?" Katrina said.

"That's right and I have orders to bring you down and take your life. Get ready." Omaeda said with his men ready to attack. "Crush her, Gegetsuburi!" His zanpakuto transformed into a spike ball connected to a chain.

"That big wrecking ball is all you got?" Katrina said. "At least you're someone of a higher level." She pulled out her own sword and was ready to use her own power against him.

…..

Daphne and Ami

Daphne and Ami have been scouting the Seireitei, looking for hollows or any of the enemy. Ami had a look around the area they were in and had a concern look on her face.

"Is there something bothering you, Ami?" Sonya asked.

"Can't you just feel it?" Ami asked. "All the colliding spiritual pressures. There's nothing, but chaos going on through the Seireitei. I'm a little concerned about the others."

"You don't need to worry about them." Daphne said. "They're all capable of taking care of themselves. Hiro is as well, I suppose." The two of them were going on ahead, but they heard a giggle traveling through the air.

"A quincy actually helping soul reapers? I thought the two hated each other. Also, the blue girl really isn't that tough. Her manipulation of spirit energy might be better than most humans, but I'm afraid that isn't enough."

"Who's there?" Daphne said as they looked around to try and find the enemy. The voice just kept giggling like it was toying with the two girls.

"Wait. I know that voice." Ami said.

"I'm over here." Both of them turned around and spotted Denelop sitting on a set of stairs and continued to laugh as he had some more of his sucker.

"I remember him." Ami said.

"As do I. It's that same child arrancar we met before we got here." Daphne said.

"Now we get to have some fun." Denelop said. "I hope you two are ready to have some fun because it's playtime." Daphne and Ami knew not to take this foe lightly. Denelop might look like a child, but he is still an arrancar and he has yet to show what his true power really is.

To Be Continued….


	91. Kid Candy

Shunsui and Nanao was faced with Kamuto and Sinoku in Shunsui's office. Nanao looked around and could see the tension between Kamuto and Shunsui, but the tension seemed one-sided.

"Kamuto, it's been a long time. If I remember correctly, your name is Kamin Sinoku, isn't it?" Shunsui said. "I believe you were once a member of Squad Five over a hundred years ago."

"You're surprisingly clever for someone who does nothing, but drink around." Kamuto said.

'Obviously the captain has forgotten how things were between him and Kamuto.' Nanao thought. 'Then again, he acted like it never really bothered him. Kamuto was against Shunsui's carefree behavior. He believed that wasn't how a captain should have acted.'

"So why the return after all this time?" Shunsui said.

"For one reason. Revenge!" Kamuto said and held his sword to Shunsui. "We soul reapers who left the Seireitei behind has come together to take our revenge on the captains that we despised."

"Despise? What did I ever do to you that made you hate me?" Shunsui said. Kamuto was getting irritated just from talking to Shunsui. He was going to attack, but Sinoku held him back.

"Be a little patient, Kamuto." Sinoku said. "Shunsui, understand that we were deeply hurt that the place we devoted ourselves to completely turned against us. Kamuto became a dedicated soul reaper fighting for the cause, but seeing the way you acted really bothered him. He thought you didn't take it serious and he refuses to allow a captain such as yourself. Imagine his surprise when he heard you were the Head Captain."

"It has to be a joke. It's a clear showing that the Seireitei is defective." Kamuto said.

"That is why I have decided to take the position of Head Captain from you and run the Seireitei differently." Sinoku said.

"I can't just hand it over. Central 46 will never allow it like that." Shunsui said.

"Yes. Those old irritants will be a problem, but I can deal with them." Sinoku said. "The first step will be to eliminate you. Now, Kamuto."

"Enlighten, Kiramekugetsu!" Kamuto said as the blade around his zanpakuto disappeared, but Shunsui knew the secret of his zanpakuto as he jumped off the balcony, but a rip did form on his pants.

"You seemed to have improved. Come and get me." Shunsui said as he fell to the ground.

"Come back here!" Kamuto said as he moved past Nanao and went after Shunsui. Sinoku followed them and joined in the fight.

…

Daphne and Ami

Daphne and Ami continued to move through the Seireitei, but they had to come to a stop. They came across Denelop. Despite his child-like appearance, Denelop was not someone to be taken lightly.

"You two want to play?" Denelop said as he continued to eat his sucker.

"Frankly, no." Daphne said as she pulled out her weapon and was ready for battle. "Don't think you can fool us with your childish behavior and appearance. You're still an arrancar. You're still an enemy. That means we have to take you down."

"Aren't you going to feel the least bit guilty?" Ami said.

"Keep your eyes on the prize." Daphne said and shot an arrow at him, but Denelop used his sucker as a shield. It didn't crack or anything.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me." Daphne said.

"That's the same piece of candy he had when we faced him in the cave." Ami said.

"What is that thing made out of? That is no ordinary piece of candy." Daphne said.

"You got that right." Denelop said. He opened his mouth and powered his cero.

"Ami!" Daphne shouted as she knew she couldn't dodge it. Daphne grabbed her and used Hiyrenkyaku to avoid the attack with them going on the rooftops. Denelop used Sonido to stand on the same roof as them.

"Funny. We all have the same speeding techniques, but they all have different names." Denelop said. "That's the one you quincies called Hiyrenkyaku, wasn't it? Why is a quincy fighting on the same side as soul reapers? I thought the two were mortal enemies."

"The same can be said about you and your comrades." Daphne said.

"Fair enough." Denelop said. "What do you say we just get straight to the fun?" Denelop puffed out his cheeks and released the same sticky substance as before. Remembering what that stuff can do, both the girls moved away from him.

"I don't want to get caught in that stuff again." Ami said and was powering her own attack. "Super Spirit Slammer!" She threw the energy ball, but Denelop used his sucker like a bat and kept it away.

"I look like a child, but you two are so weak." Denelop said. "You want to see another cool trick of mine?" He raised his hand and held his piece of candy like it was a sword. "Cazador de Dules (candy trapper)!" He swung the sucker down and it created an energy wave with a purple rock-like substance forming a trail that follows. The girls moved out of the way and avoided the attack as it faded away.

"What is that stuff?" Daphne questioned.

"It looks like rock candy." Ami said.

"Don't you know too much candy is bad for you?" Daphne said.

"But sometimes things that seem so bad feel so good." Denelop said. Denelop puffed his cheeks again and shot the sticky substance again, but both of the girls jumped to another roof and avoided him.

"What is with this kid? Are all his attacks involve candy or something?" Ami said.

"Good question. Just what are we dealing with?" Daphne said. Denelop has strange powers and abilities. How do you stop someone that looks like a child and uses candy as a weapon?

…..

Shunsui

Shunsui tried to fight off both Sinoku and Kamuto. Shunsui released his zanpakuto, but he was on defense at the moment. Kamuto was a good distance from him, but he thrusted was left of his sword forward at Shunsui. Somehow, Shunsui was able to read his attack and jumped up and avoided his attack as Shunsui landed on a near building.

"Going somewhere?" Sinoku said as he came down from above. Shunsui was able to block his attack and kicked him in the gut to push him back. Sinoku was able to land on his feet and land near Kamuto. "He's a tough one. I can see why he uphold his position as captain for a hundred years."

"He might have far more experience than us, but I believe that the two of us combining our powers can take him." Kamuto said. "Of course, he isn't even using his full power yet."

"He hasn't?" Sinoku questioned.

"I'm sorry if you're expecting to me fight with all my power." Shunsui said. "My zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu, is a mischievous little thing. I can't use my full powers and abilities until she feels like she's in the mood. It's hard to argue with her about it."

"Really?! You're zanpakuto sounds like an interesting one." Sinoku said.

"Even his zanpakuto is an embarrassment to the soul reaper name." Kamuto said.

"Don't worry. We have a few surprises ourselves." Sinoku said. Shunsui was curious about what they were saying until he saw Sinoku place his hollow mask on.

"You can generate a hollow mask as well?" Shunsui said.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Sinoku said for he hasn't shown all of his tricks yet.

…..

Daphne and Ami

The two of them continued to face against Denelop, but Denelop is a tricky arrancar. They can't figure out the base of his attacks. Denelop unleashed another cero at them, but both of them took cover behind a wall and shielded themselves against a wall.

"Don't tell me playtime is over. I was hoping we could play some more." Denelop said. Ami took a look and saw Denelop was just standing on top of the roof.

"This just keeps getting weird." Ami said. "Daphne, you're a smart person. Any ideas of how we're going to get out of this one." Ami didn't' get a response and when she turned to her, Daphne already vanished. "Daphne! That is not cool."

"Hello? Are we going to fight or what?" Denelop said. He heard a noise and looked up to see Daphne got over him.

"Let's try something." Daphne said as she reached behind herself and pulled out a seele schneider. She swung down at him when she got close enough, but Denelop used Sonido and avoided the attack and went across to another building. Denelop powered another cero and fired it with Daphne getting caught in it and she crashed into the ground.

"Daphne!" Ami called out as she hurried over to help her. Daphne was able to push the rubble off her, but she did take some damage. "Daphne, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Daphne said.

"That's one of those seele schneider's, isn't it?" Denelop said as he appeared down the road from them. "It breaks the bond of reishi and makes it easier for you to steal it to use it for your own. That could be a problem for me."

'He even knows about that? Just who is this boy?' Daphne questioned.

"Still, you couldn't hurt me. You guys couldn't hurt me at all." Denelop said as he laughed at them and continued to lick his sucker.

"You're a rude little boy. Do you think all of this is funny?" Ami said. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. I'm terrorizing soul reapers. That's what makes it fun." Denelop said.

"I think you need a time out." Ami said as she powered another energy ball and tossed it at him, but Denelop was able to deflect it so easily.

"You really stink at fighting. You're not being much help to your friend." Denelop said and Ami knew he was right.

"Enough." Daphne said as she got back on her feet. "I'm tired of your charades. Reveal your true form already."

"Huh? His true form? What are you talking about? Do you mean when an arrancar releases their zanpakuto like you told me?" Ami asked.

"No. Well….I'm not entirely sure." Daphne said. "One thing I do know is that he is no child."

"What? How do you know?" Ami asked.

"His spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is too vast and great to be a child's." Daphne said. What's more is that he knows too much. I suppose he could be considered a prodigy, but that doesn't really make sense. When a hollow has their mask taken off and becomes an arrancar, they take the form of a grown person. It makes no sense that he's a child. Enough of these games. I'm fed up with them." Denelop could tell that there was no fooling Daphne.

"You're very clever." Denelop said. "You're right. Despite my appearance, I am not child. The answer to all your questions is right here." He said as he held out his sucker.

"Your lollipop?" Ami questioned.

"That's no ordinary piece of candy. Haven't you noticed?" Daphne said. "No matter how much he tastes it, it never once shrank or lost shape."

"That's because it's not candy. It's actually a spiritual energy concentrated and densified to look like it." Denelop said. "As long as I keep feeding off of it, I gain tons of power. The only problem is that I take the form you see before you, but I don't mind. Who doesn't want to look young and energetic? Of course, when I do release my power, it's a different story."

"Is it?" Daphne said.

"Let me show you." Denelop said as he took another big lick on his sucker. "Lick and bite, Goloso (sweet tooth)." Pink spirit energy formed around him and it took the form of a cloud. Ami and Daphne waited for what was going to come out. The cloud burst and they could see his new form. Denelop wore a pink fluffy cape. He had white armor with his arms bare and had large egg-shaped shoulder pads with a scepter in his hands. He also had a head piece shaped like a tooth and had C-shaped purple marks around his eyes. The most distinct feature was that he looked like a fully grown adult. "Shall we begin, ladies?"

To Be Continued….


	92. Sir Candy

Sinoku's invasion of the Seireitei is hitting a few rough parts for them, but it also appears that they've hit some good parts as well. At the moment, Sinoku and Kamuto are going up against Shunsui. Meanwhile, Daphne and Ami are dealing with Denelop. Daphne figured out that Denelop is no ordinary child even if he is an arrancar and has revealed his true power.

"What do you think?" Denelop said. "Is this more to your liking? We children do grow up so fast. I look more like a royal knight, don't you think? Sir Denelop at your service."

"So he's not holding back anymore?" Ami said.

"No. He isn't. Be prepared. There's no telling what he can do in that form." Daphne said. Denelop smirked as he could see they were both nervous. Denelop took a deep breath and shot more of that sticky stuff from his mouth, but he shot it like it came out of a hose. Both of the girls moved out of the way and didn't get caught in that stuff.

"He's still using that gross stuff. It's one thing when he was a child, but it's a completely different with him looking like a grown-up." Ami said.

"It's much more than that." Daphne said. "It's able to reach further and the aim is more accurate. When an arrancar changes forms like he did, they're powers and abilities are increased greatly."

"That's right. Such as this." Denelop said as he raised his scepter. "Cazador de Dules." He tapped it against the ground and spirit energy trailed out of that point with more of that rock-like structure. Only there was more than one and it was spreading fast. Ami and Daphne tried to outrun it.

"Ami, take my hand." Daphne said as she reached out for her. Ami reached and grabbed a hold of her. Then, Daphne used Hirenkyaku and got out of there.

"Do you think you can escape from me?" Denelop said as he walked through the area. "It doesn't matter what you try at this point. I've gained so much power that there isn't anything you can do to defeat me." Denelop looked around for them and was confident that he's already won in his victory. He suddenly felt something in his shoulder and saw it was an arrow. He looked up and saw Daphne in the air. "Was that suppose to hurt me?"

"Try this." Daphne said as she used Hirenkyaku to move from one spot in the air to the next and fired a few more arrows and they hit Denelop, but they didn't seem to really have any effect on him. Denelop reached for one and pulled it out for him to examine it and shattered it easily

"Are these arrows really the best you can do?" Denelop questioned.

'My arrows aren't having any effect.' Daphne thought as she analyzed the situation. 'His armor is too thick and dense for my arrows to pierce all the way through.' Denelop used Sonido and appeared in front of Daphne. He took his scepter and smacked her with it. Daphne flew through the air until she hit the ground pretty hard. Denelop appeared near her and walked over to her.

'His attack power and speed is much greater. This isn't looking good.' Daphne tried to get back up, but she took a hard blow to the head with some blood coming down and it was hard for her to get back up.

"Don't bother trying to get up." Denelop said. "I think it's pretty obvious that you won't be able to beat me."

"You seem pretty confident." Daphne said as she reached inside her clothes while Denelop wasn't looking. "The outcome of a battle is never known until it's over."

"Perhaps, but sometimes it does seem pretty obvious." Denelop said as he raised his scepter and was ready to smite her, but Daphne turned to him and fired another arrow right in his chest. "Did you really think it would be any different closer?" Denelop wasn't harm as the arrow shattered, but he just noticed something that was attached to the arrow and it exploded with Daphne moving out of the way. She waited for the dust to clear to see the damage she was able to do.

"Did it work?" Daphne questioned. The smoke cleared away, but she saw there was a pink pile of fluff where Denelop was standing. "What in the world? Is that cotton candy?" The fluff started to dissolve and revealed Denlop with him unharmed.

"Nice try?" Denelop said. "Did you like that? I call it Algodón (cotton). It looks sweet just like the cotton candy it mimics. It's quite the shield. You surprised me there for a moment with that small explosive, but that still wasn't enough to harm me."

'What is that armor of his made out of? He's taking little to no damage.' Daphne thought as she was starting to become annoyed with him.

"You can fight all you like, but if you see that nothing you do can work, don't bother." Denelop said. "No matter how it goes, you can't win a battle without causing some damage, but if nothing you try can really harm anyone, you can't win. It's sort of like chocolate. No matter how much it resists, it will melt from the heat."

"Is it always candy with you?" Daphne said.

"What do you think?" Denelop said. "I have enjoyed our time together, but it's time we put an end to this." Denelop walked over to her and was ready to strike her again, but Daphne used Hirenkyaku again and escaped. "You can run, but you can't hide."

….

Daphne and Ami

Daphne met up with Ami again and tried to come up with some sort of plan. Daphne rested against a wall as Ami tried to help with her injuries.

'This isn't good. Daphne has tried almost all of her tricks, but that guy has beaten all of them.' Ami thought. 'There must be some way to stop him.' "Daphne, are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I think so." Daphne said. "It won't really matter if we can't find some way to beat this guy. My arrows aren't enough to penetrate that armor. It might be made out of the same substance of that sucker he had."

"I'm sorry, Daphne." Ami said as she felt guilty. "I'm slowing you down. You probably would have found some way to win by now if you weren't too concerned about me."

"Where's this coming from?" Daphne said. "You're not in my way, Ami. You think too highly of me. The real problem is that armor of his." When Daphne said that, she thought about it with what she just said about the armor's substance. "In fact, if this goes the way I think it does, you might be able to help me out. You're the only one at the moment who can help me."

"I can? What can I do?" Ami questioned.

"It's important you don't get caught." Sonya said. "There's no water around and we don't know how to free ourselves if we get caught by anything else."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" Ami asked.

"First, you need to lure him into an open area." Daphne said and they started to form a plan.

…

Denelop

"Hello? Ladies, come out. Come out, come out where ever you are." Denelop said as he looked around the Seireitei for the girls. "They must have gotten scared and ran off."

"Super Spirit Slammer!" Denelop felt something hit him and detonate against his back, but it had little to no effect on him. He turned around and saw Ami, but she was running away from him.

"Running away after attacking me? An obvious trap. That or she realized she made a fatal mistake." Denelop said and started running after her. "It's pointless to try and run from me."

'Don't look back. Just keep running.' Ami said as she kept looking ahead.

"I just said that it's pointless." Denelop said as he used Sonido and appeared right behind her. He grabbed her by her cape and twirled Ami around and tossed her against the wall in front of them. Ami didn't let that stop her as she got back up and started running. "Why do humans never listen to their superiors?"

"I'm almost there." Ami said as she ran straight ahead. Denelop followed her and made it out of the corridor and was in an open area. When he got there, he spotted Daphne pulling out Seele Schneider and trying to slice Denelop. Denelop tried moving out of the way, but he still got cut against the side from the attack. Daphne tried swinging it around, but Denelop blocked each one of her attacks.

"You're still trying to beat me. Why don't you just give up?" Denelop said as he swung hard and pushed Daphne back as she blocked the attack.

"Not a chance." Daphne said. "I would rather die with my dignity than surrender to the likes of you?"

"Noble. How boring." Denelop said.

"Let me ask you something. Why did you join forces with Sinoku? What's in it for you?" Daphne said.

"Nothing particular. I came for the enjoyment." Denelop said. "The chance to obtain victory in battle."

"So you're one of those who fight for the enjoyment of it?" Daphne said.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Denelop said. "Victory is as sweet as sugar. Everyone craves for it and take pleasure in it. I'm not really that any different."

"A victory without purpose to obtain it is meaningless." Daphne said. "If you fight just for the pleasure of it, all those victories are shallow and have no meaning in them."

"That's a little hard to take seriously considering it's coming from someone who is losing." Denelop said.

"Is that so? Think again." Daphne said as she twirled the blade and injected it into the ground. Spirit energy flowed from it and Denelop saw it was coming from four other points. He also found himself trapped.

"What is this?" Denelop said.

"Sprenger." Daphne said. "This is the end. You're going to fall here because your armor can't withstand it."

"How can you be so sure?" Denelop said. "My armor is made out of some strong stuff. No way it can go so easily." He believed he was safe until he noticed it was beginning to crack. "What? What's going on?"

"You have my friend to thank." Daphne said as she pointed to one of the points. Denelop looked in that direction and saw Ami there with her infusing some energy into it.

"What? What is she doing?" Denelop said.

"My friend has the ability to manipulate spirit energy." Daphne said. "She's been steadily increasing the power of this attack by infusing her own power into it. There's more. I theorized that your armor was made out of the same material as your sucker from your child form. If it truly is made out of spirit energy, I just needed to weaken it and she can manipulate it and slowly break it like Seele Schneider would."

"No way!" Denelop said. "Did you say weaken it? How did you…." Denelop didn't finish as he remembered she cut him against the side.

"That's right. That one little cut is all it took." Daphne said and took out a ginto. "You're right. Victory can be sweet like sugar, but it's even sweeter when it's obtained from beating people like you." She dropped it and it made contact with the hilt and it began to detonate.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Deneloped screamed at the top of his lungs as he was swallowed up by the explosion. Daphne moved quickly and was able to get Ami out of range and was in a safe distance. When the smoke cleared away, Denelop's body was badly burned and there was no spiritual pressure emitting from him.

"Ami, are you okay?" Daphne said.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but I was able to pull it off. I did good, right?" Ami said.

"Yes." Daphne said. "I'm grateful for your help. I don't think I could have pulled this off without your help."

"Great. So can we rest for a moment?" Ami said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Daphne said. As they took in the sweetness of their victory like it was candy, this makes three of Sinoku's comrades defeated.

…

Rose

Rose has done some battle with some of the hollows Sinoku has brought with him. He used his powers and cut them all down and didn't even need to call on the power of his zanpakuto. Hs fighting has led him to an archway of pillars.

"Captain Otoribashi!" Rose looked down the path and saw Izuru, his lieutenant, reporting to him.

"Izuru, how are things going through the Seireitei?" Rose asked.

"Very well." Izuru said. "Most of the hollows have been defeated and the reports say that two of the ryoka have been defeated."

"Two you say?" Rose said and sensed around the place. "Actually, make that three. I sensed a strong spiritual pressure before, but it seems to have vanished."

"That's good then." Izuru said.

"Yes. I also sense that Head Captain Kyoraku is on the offense as well. Shall we join him?" Rose said.

"Of course." Izuru said. Both of them ran down the path, but Rose came to a stop after a few feet as he sensed something else. "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone. You might as well come out." Rose called out. An enemy was close and that enemy came out of hiding. Katrina came out from one of the towers.

"So you knew I was here?" Katrina said.

"Katrina? Katrina Izuta?" Izuru said.

"You know her?" Rose questioned.

"She was once a member of Squad Three, but she abandoned us a long time ago." Izuru said.

"Yeah. That whole despair-theme didn't really sit with me." Katrina said. "I take it you're the current captain of that squad now?"

"I am." Rose said.

"What happened to Gin Ichimaru?" Katrina said.

"He's dead." Izuru said with some scorn in his voice directed at her. He doesn't take it well when someone says his name so causally around him. "He's been dead for nearly twelve years."

"Really? That's too bad. I was hoping for a little reunion." Katrina said as her desire for revenge has been altered. "Oh well. I can just kill the two of you instead."

To Be Continued….


	93. Mirror of a Broken Heart

Sinoku might have started out with a surprise in his attack, but the soul reapers are gaining the upper hand against them. The hollows weren't much of a problem and only four remain, Sinoku being one of them. Meanwhile, Sinoku and Kamuto were facing against Shunsui and Shunsui was surprised to see Sinoku with his mask on.

"So you can generate a hollow mask yourself? You know, you're not the only one who can do that and we've learned to accept those with your kinds of powers." Shunsui said.

"Save your sympathy." Sinoku said. "I've been keeping my eye on the Seireitei from the shadows. I know about the captains who can generate this mask. It doesn't matter to me either way." Sinoku used Flash Step and appeared over Shunsui. "You're still dead." He swung his sword down. Shunsui tried to block it, but the force behind the attack caused the building to collapse on itself. Nanao saw the destruction that went on and rushed over to aid her captain.

"Captain! Are you all right?" Nanao called out, but she felt her side get cut. She looked and saw she managed to get a serious wound that she dropped to her knees and clutched it. Kamuto was the one responsible for it.

"Don't interfere." Kamuto threatened. Both Sinoku and Shunsui emerged out of the dust and moved to a different building. Sinoku swung his sword at him, but Shunsui knew to jump to avoid the attack. Shunsui swung his leg back and gave Sinoku a strong kick that sent him flying back. Sinoku jumped off the building and landed on the ground.

"Not bad." Sinoku said as Shunsui landed across from him with Kamuto joining Sinoku's side.

"Sir, even with your hollow powers, we won't be able to defeat him like this. We should try attacking together." Kamuto said.

"You're right. My mistake." Sinoku said.

"You're both skilled." Shunsui said. "It's a pity you two didn't stick around. You could have been such great soul reapers today. Maybe even captains if either of you can perform bankai."

"Don't talk to like I had a choice." Sinoku said. "I tried asking for help from the process that allowed me to gain these powers. Central 46 just turned me away and treated me like I was a monster. I had no choice, but to leave so I could live. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame Aizen."

"Aizen, you say. I'm not surprised that he's the reason for this." Shunsui said. "Kamuto, I don't remember you working with him from when you left. You weren't in secret, were you?"

"Of course not you fool." Kamuto said. "I left because I could not stand you anymore. I held great pride as a soul reaper and took it with utmost seriousness. You treated all of it like some sort of clown."

"That's all? Is that really enough of a reason to turn against the entire Soul Society and do something like this?" Shunsui said.

"Our reasons might seem pitiful and childish to you. In fact, anyone would look down at people's reasons with whatever they do depending on the person's position." Sinoku said. "Still, it's a bigger deal to us."

"I suppose I can see your point there. My apologies if I sounded inconsiderate." Shunsui said. "Listen, if we're going to keep talking like this, perhaps we should have a nice drink instead of crossing blades. Talking to men tends to get boring to me. A nice drink to loosen things up will do us all some good."

"Rrggh. That laid-back attitude of his is what I'm talking about. It's demeaning of a captain." Kamuto said.

"I take it that's a no?" Shunsui said. "That's too bad. I guess there's only one thing left to do." He held out both of his blades with the light reflecting off them signifying that there's only one thing he can do with them now and his zanpakuto was more in the mood.

….

Rose and Izuru

Rose and Izuru were on their way to aid Shunsui, but they crossed paths with Katrina. Apparently, Katrina was once a member of Squad Three. The previous captain of that squad, Gin Ichimaru, was the one she wanted revenge on, but he was already long gone.

"It's a shame that Gin is already dead." Katrina said. "A shame for the two of you. I guess that means I'll have to kill the two of you instead."

"I'm sensing some strong desire for vengeance coming from you." Rose said. "How is killing us going to give you vengeance?"

"I don't really ow you any explanation." Katrina said as she pulled out her katana. "Even if you are a lieutenant and a captain, you'll both be dead. At least you two will provide a challenge."

"Izuru, what can you tell me about her zanpakuto?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much, sir." Izuru said. "I've never seen her use it in battle before. I've never seen it in its released state."

"That's fine. I'll just end this quickly." Rose said as he reached for his sword. "Time to play, Kinshara!" Rose released his zanpakuto and it became a golden whip-like weapon. It flew right for Katrina, but she used her sword to deflect his attack. Rose lashed it at her again, but Katrina moved back and avoided his attack.

"That's quite the zanpakuto you have." Katrina said. "This might be more interesting than I thought. Reflect, Hansha-men (reflective face)." Her zanapkuto was surrounded by a bright light. It didn't change all that much, but the blade looked like it was a mirror now.

"What is that?" Izuru questioned.

"I'm not done. Just watch." Katrina said as her zanpakuto shined and it changed forms again with it looking exactly like Kinshara.

"What?!" Rose said.

"Her zanpakuto changed into another zanpakuto?" Izuru said.

"Let the fun begin." Katrina said as she swung it at Rose, but Rose counted it with his own. The two of them jumped up and the two started lashing at each other with such grace as sparks were flying around.

"How did you do this?" Rose questioned as the two of them kept going. He had his Kinshara alter around and tried to strike her, but Katrina was able to use hers like a grapple on one of the towers and avoided the attack. Katrina held against it and looked down at the two.

"That's the power of my zanpakuto." Katrina said. "Hansha-men can copy the abilities of other zanpakuto. I've learned how to utilize every form of weapons and put my own style into it."

"You're just copying other powers instead of relying on your own." Izuru said.

"Of course I'm using my own." Katrina said. "I add my own style and power to it. The appearance is just the same."

"We'll see about that." Izuru said and jumped and pulled out his own zanpakuto. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" His sword changed with the blade bending to form an angle. Katrina knew what it could do as her own zanpakuto was changing forms as well. Katrina dropped down and avoided Izuru's blade with her zanpakuto changing into his. Both of them hit the ground and Katrina moved as fast as she could and swung her copied zanpakuto around. Izuru had no choice, but to try and block each of her attacks. When Katrina was satisfied with her attacks, she jumped away with Izuru unable to hold his blade up with it smashing into the ground.

"Did you really think I forgot your zanpakuto, Lieutenant Kira?" Katrina said. "Wabisuke is able to double the weight of whatever it cuts. It struck your copy about seven times. That must weigh a lot now." Katrina sensed an attack coming and saw Rose was attacking again. Katrina used Flash Step and avoided his attack.

"Are you going to be all right, Izuru?" Rose said.

"Yes, sir. The effects aren't everlasting." Izuru said. Katrina changed her zanpakuto back into a copy of Rose's and was ready to do battle with him again.

"So you want another go around?" Katrina said. "That's fine by me." Rose swung his whip at her, but Katrina swung hers at a tower and swung around and avoided his attack. Katrina swung up and got over them. She swung it at Rose, but Rose deflected it.

"You can copy another zanpakuto all you like, but a mere copy isn't as good as the original." Rose said as Katrina landed on the ground. "What is so beautiful about a mere fake?"

"Beauty? Originality?" Katrina said. "With how Squad Three is all about despair, I never thought I hear about something like that coming from a member? Then again, some of the people who seem depressing has a poetic way of speaking."

"Why thank you." Rose said. "You do appear to be more upbeat than how it is around the squad. Which brings back to the questions I have? Why did you abandon the squad? What did Gin Ichimaru do that would make you betray all of us like this?"

"Very well. I'll tell you." Katrina said. "As you already know, Squad Three is of despair, the anguish and misery that you would find in a battle. Some of the members seemed to have fit that well. I felt out of place." She remembered it all so well. While Katrina always had a sunny attitude in her squad, other members seemed unbiased. "It actually bothered me that I was surrounded by people like that. That was until I met….him."

"Ichimaru." Rose said.

"Yeah." Katrina said as she remembered the captain came to him one day and he was smiling at her. "While some saw that grin of his as disturbing or creepy, it was actually nice for me to see. Captain Ichimaru saw I didn't fit in with the rest of the squad. So he kept me close to him." Whenever Gin had the chance, he spent some time with Katrina by helping her improve and acting like a friend when she needed it. She enjoyed every moment of it.

"So what did he do to make you hate him?" Rose asked. Katrina didn't answer. It was as if she was trying to hold something back.

"He…I heard how he betrayed the Soul Society with this Aizen. I was too hurt by it. I actually wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't take me. I refused to stay here while he was out there." Katrina said. "I was so hurt by his lies and his betrayal that I swore revenge." Katrina might have said that, but Rose wasn't entirely sure.

"Izuru, is that true?" Rose said. Izuru had some doubts himself.

"That doesn't really make any sense." Izuru said. "Katrina left before Gini Ichimaru was established a traitor. So how can the two really be tied together?"

"It doesn't matter." Katrina said. "It's all the same and you two will be dead for his actions." Katrina said as she lunged it forward, but Rose deflected it again.

"You poor deluded girl." Rose said. "You think you're fighting for a good cause and you think you're using your own power. I don't know what's going on in your head, but you seem to be thinking with mixed thoughts in you head."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Katrina said.

"I do otherwise you would have seen this coming." Rose said as he twirled his zanpakuto as a ribbon. "Bankai." The whip broke apart into threads and formed a new shape as two hands formed over him with a baton in it.

"What? What is this?" Katrina said. She felt the ground shake with music playing in the background as she saw golden figures with rose-shaped heads appearing around her.

"Kinshara Butodan." Rose said. "This will be the sympathy of your downfall. While it might seem like a mere illusion, the damage they bring will be very real from the music."

"Wait. What?" Katrina said as she was getting nervous. 'This is bad. My zanpakuto can't copy that of a bankai.'

"Fall to the melody of your demise." Rose said as all the figures reached for them with thorns growing out of their hands. Katrina tried to keep them back, but it just kept going through all of them. Nothing she did could stop them. All the figures slammed their hands down on her as she could actually feel thorns piercing through her skin and her body couldn't handle it.

'Despair. How fitting for squad I use to be in.' Katrina thought as she thought of the times she had with Gin. 'The real reason I left was because of Gin. Not because of his treachery, but because of my heart. I soon fell in love with him, but I learned he loved another. I couldn't bare it because I felt like was near the sun during a rain shower. My zanpakuto can copy other zanpakuto, but the mirror it changes to allows me to remember why I did all this. I could still see the heartbreak.' Katrina could always reflect upon her pain. A broken heart can lead a person down a hard road. Reflecting upon it can have a person learn or bring more pain.

…..

Shunsui

Shunsui put up a better fight against Sinoku and Kamuto. Both of them have burned through their power and has taken some damage while Shunsui hasn't taken much. Sinoku even lost his mask.

"Don't tell me you two still wish to continue." Shunsui said. "You're both being quite stubborn."

"Shut up." Kamuto said as he was beginning to lose his cool, but Sinoku smirked.

"I'm not too worried about our condition because we have the answer to that. Here she comes now." Sinoku said and turned to behind him. All of them looked behind them and saw Risara was arriving.

"Who's that pretty lade?" Shunsui said.

"Perfect timing, Risara." Sinoku said.

"Of course." Risara said.

"Kyoraku, I might have had some different hollows join me, but there's a reason why I wanted Risara on my side and you're about to see why." Sinoku said. What powers does Risara really have? Could it turn the tide of this battle around?

To Be Continued….


	94. Risara's Power, Momo's Resolve

As the battle with Shunsui against Sinoku and Kamuto escalated, Risara arrived to join in the fight. With the others defeated and killed, these three are the only ones left.

"A very pretty girl?" Shunsui said. "If this is your idea of exploiting my weaknesses, it's working."

"Nice to know, but I'm afraid that's not entirely it." Sinoku said. "Risara has a very special ability that would be most useful to me."

"Sinoku, before we begin, I should tell you something." Risara said. "All the others have been defeated. I sensed all their spiritual pressures vanished. We three are the only ones left and the hollows are dropping."

"Is that so?" Sinoku said.

"There's nothing much we can do about that now, but what we can do is eliminate him." Kamuto said for his target was Shunsui alone.

"I suppose you're right. If we can eliminate Head Captain Kyoraku, the Seireitei will fall out of order. If you want to strike down your enemies, go for the head." Sinoku said.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Shunsui questioned. "You and Kamuto have used up some of your energy and haven't made a decisive blow against me."

"True, but despite how powerful you are, you're bound to run out of power yourself sooner or later." Sinoku said. "Everyone and everything in the world has its limits and its all a matter of timing until you run out. Unless, like us, you have a way to restore some of the power you lose." Shunsui wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but he knew it was going to be trouble for him. "Risara! Do it!"

"Right." Risara said as she pulled out her zanpakuto and pressed the side of it against her chest with her holding it as if she was spooning it. "Please them, Agradable (pleasurable)." Spirit energy flowed out of her sword and surrounded her in a sphere. The sphere began to fluctuate. The orb burst and showed Risara in a new form. She wore a white dress around her waist and she had pieces over her breasts that made it look like claws were groping her from behind. She also wore white hands around her arms with her mask fragment gone. She also had purple lips and had two tentacles coming out of her back.

"Wow! Now that's a form!" Shunsui said as he liked what he was seeing.

"Do not let looks deceive you." Sinoku said. "She might look pleasing to the eyes of some, but her abilities are what truly matter to me. Risara, how about you show him?"

"Of course." Risara said as she had a pleasurable look on her face. She took her two tentacles and had them wrap around both the guys until they were covered entirely by them.

"What's she doing?" Shunsui said as he didn't understand what was going on. All he could see was that Risara's face was blushing and she was taking deep breaths. "You doing okay there, young arrancar lady? You're not looking all that well."

"I love it when I get to do this." Risara said. She took a loud sigh of relief as there was a faint trace of light coming from the inside of both her tentacles. Risara freed Kamuto and Sinoku and what stunned Shunsui was that they both looked perfectly healthy.

"What's this?" Shunsui said. "All your injuries have healed and your spiritual pressures feel like they're back to full power."

"That is Risara's power." Sinoku said. "Those tentacles around her are coated with this special substance of her own creation. It heals all injuries and restores all power that was lost. That is what I was talking about earlier, Shunsui. With Risara's help, our power can be restored and all injuries can be healed. You don't have that treatment. So no matter how long this fight goes on, you will run out of power eventually while we stay strong."

"Though it is a little disturbing….in a way." Kamuto said as he tried to hide a faint blush on his face.

"I see. That's a sneaky little ace up your sleeve." Shunsui said. "One question. What was going on with her earlier while she was healing you two? Her face was becoming red and she was taking deep breaths. She seemed to have been enjoying herself as well. What was that about?"

"Oh! That…" Sinoku said. "Well, it sort of gives Risara this pleasurable feeling. It's not so bad on the receiving end either. It sort of fills this strong desire of pleasure that we all fall for."

"Desire of pleasure? A pleasurable feeling?" Shunsui said as he tried to make sense of it. An idea about it soon came to him and he was taking a liking to it. "You mean she feels like she just got…. Oh my! Either that or she feels all the injuries you have and is some sort of masochist."

"Seems like he figured it out." Risara said with joyful smile. Obviously, she has no shame in expressing "that" kind of feeling.

"Um….any chance I could have some for myself." Shunsui said with an excited look on his face. His request went unheard as Kamuto suddenly appeared in front of him and swung his sword at him. Shunsui acted and was able to block his attack.

"This isn't some sort of entertainment center." Kamuto said. "What makes you think we actually allow you to heal yourself?"

"I just had to ask." Shunsui said. Both of them jumped back from each other. With Kamuto's and Sinoku's injuries healed and back to full strength, they have almost nothing to worry about.

"Risara, stay close in case we need your abilities again." Sinoku said. "This captain won't go down so easily and he still holds plenty of power."

"Of course. I just love using my powers whenever I can. Especially on some handsome men such as yourselves." Risara said. Sinoku took a few steps forward and was ready to join back in the fight.

"Shunsui, the outcome of this fight seems obvious. It's just a question of how long it's going to take." Sinoku said. "How about you just surrender your life to us now?"

"It's not as clear as you might think." Shunsui said. "You're only able to heal yourself because of that beautiful female arrancar. If she's not around, you'll be in the same position as me."

"Don't think getting rid of Risara will be so easy." Sinoku said. "She's capable of holding her own in a fight." Sinoku was about to join in the fight, but he noticed something.

"You're done for!" Kamuto said as he was about to attack.

"Kamuto, stop!" Sinoku called out and Kamuto stopped before he could do anything. "Have a look around." Kamuto did what he said and noticed a pink mist in the area.

"Now we don't know if what we're seeing is the real Kyoraku or if it's the other way around." Sinoku said. "You're power is a tricky one, Shinji Hirako."

"You're too kind." Shinji said as he showed himself and revealed himself next to Shunsui with his zanpakuto released. "So you remember the power of my zanpakuto. A little longer and you would have been trapped in it, Sinoku. Then again, you would have found a way to counter it."

"I'm surprised to see you're still around considering Sosuke Aizen was your lieutenant."

"That doesn't mean he and I are close. I know what happened to you." Shinji said. "I know you fell victim to his experiments like I did. We can actually help you."

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that." Sinoku said as he held out his sword and he charged at both of them. Shinji and Shunsui tried swinging their blades at him, but he avoided both of their attacks. "It's starting to get a little crowded around here. Time for a change of scenary."

"Shall we?" Shunsui asked.

"After you." Shinji said and they both went after him.

"Aren't we going as well?" Risara asked Kamuto.

"We might as well." Kamuto said. Risara was about to go, but she sensed an attack coming from above. She looked up and saw Momo up there and she was coming down for an attack.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo released her zanpakuto, but Risara grabbed her with one of her tentacles and tossed her near the stairs of the Senzaikyu.

"Another meddlesome pest. You go on without me. I'll make quick work of her and join you." Risara said.

"Do make it fast. Against two captains, your powers will be vital." Kamuto said. Risara went at Momo with the two fighting and they went deeper into the area. Kamuto was about to go join Sinoku, but he stopped as he sensed someone coming.

"This way!" Kamuto looked over to another direction and saw Hiro with Sonya and Enru. They looked around and spotted Kamuto with some of the damage that was done.

"Looks like we found one of you bastards." Hiro said.

"We're too late." Enru said. "Sinoku must have arrived here before we did."

"You're right." Kamuto said. "Sinoku is finishing things around here. I'm not going to allow you to interfere." Kamuto was ready to fight them and they were ready to defend themselves.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned to the rooftops and spotted Manana.

"Manana? When did you get here?" Hiro said.

"Don't worry about that." Manana said. "Sinoku is heading towards Sogyoku Hill with Captain Hirako and Kyoraku."

"He is? Thanks. Let's go." Hiro said as he and Sonya were heading in that direction.

"No you don't." Kamuto said as he was going to stop them, but Enru acted faster as he appeared near him and swung his sword, but Kamuto jumped away.

"Enru!" Hiro called out.

"You keep going. I'll take care of him." Enru said. "He was once a member of Squad Eight and as the lieutenant of that squad, it's my responsibility to discipline him."

"Are you sure?" Sonya asked.

"Just go." Enru said. With no time to really argue, the rest of them went on ahead and left Enru to fight Kamuto. Kamuto was ready to move past Enru and go after them, but Enru was making sure to say in his way. "I'm your opponent. Not them."

"You asked for it." Kamuto said.

…..

Momo

Momo went and fought Risara through the Senzaikyu. Momo kept swinging her sword at Risara, but Risara kept backing away as she dodged each of her attacks.

"What's a little girl like you trying to prove by taking on someone like me?" Risara said.

"Shut up." Momo said. "I might not look tough, but I am a lieutenant. You're an arrancar and I will find some way to beat you."

"How appropriate you're a girl." Risara said with a smirk. She swung her tentacle around and slammed it against Momo. "I love using my healing powers on men and I love thrashing girls to a pulp." She slammed Momo against the wall and smacked her back.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo gathered fire around her blade and released it. Risara wasn't expecting that and got hit with a fiery explosion going off. Momo waited to see the damage was done. Risara emerged through the smoke and her right arm was burned, but she was doing better.

"A little fire isn't going to stop me." Risara said. "You're in way over your head, little girl. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Squad Five Lieutenant Momo Hinamori." She answered and saying that caught her interest.

"Did you say squad Five?" Risara questioned. "I see. You were the subordinate of Sosuke Aizen." Hearing his name shook Momo. "I was around when he ruled over Hueco Mundo. I heard about you. I heard he talked about a subordinate on how dedicated you were to him, how you admire him. I also heard how you were his easiest puppet to manipulate. A real man like Aizen deserves better than a little shrimp like you." Momo snapped herself from those words. She moved so quickly and appeared in front of her and tried swinging up, but Risara moved back.

"I'll show you that I'm not as weak and pathetic as you might think." Momo said.

"Sounds like I struck a nerve." Risara said. She was about to go forward and attack, but she felt herself caught in something. She looked around and she was caught in some sort of web. "What? What is this?"

"I told you I'm not as pathetic as you might think." Momo said as she was stern serious. "Before, I would have entered a fit of rage of what you just said about Aizen. My judgement would have been clouded and I would have played right into your hands. I've grown and I've moved on from him. It still hurts, but I've accepted what has happened. I'm a lieutenant and I need to keep my resolve strong."

"Shut it, brat. What is this I'm in?" Risara said.

"A net made from kido." Momo said. "While you were dodging my attacks, I was able to set it up."

"You mean even while we were fighting?" Risara said. "How could you without me even noticing anything."

"I'm just that skilled." Momo said as she held her sword to one of the threads. She used her zanpakuto's power and cut the thread with an explosion going off. The explosion traveled through the area and destroyed a couple buildings. Risara was able to survive the explosion, but was badly damaged.

"Damn her." Risara said. "No worries. I'll just heal myself." She said as she positioned her tentacles to do just that, but Momo appeared and stabbed her right through the chest.

"You were vital for that partner of yours." Momo said. "If I hadn't grown, I probably would have made the same mistake you did. You should have left me for your other associate and help your boss." Risara's body went limp and Momo's strong resolve was able to beat her power.

To Be Continued….


	95. The Invisible Blade

Sinoku's power was dropping as almost all off those who agreed to work with him have been vanquished. He was soon left alone to fight against Shinji and Shunsui. Sinoku guided them to the top of Sogyoku Hill. However, he was able to hold his own against them.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui gathered wind around the blades of his zanpakuto and released them. Sinoku wasn't too afraid about that attack. He decided to quit fooling around.

"Drain, Raifusera!" Sinoku said with the blade of his sword glowing. He held it against Shunsui's attack and it grinded against his sword. Shunsui's attack grew weaker and weaker until Sinoku broke free from it. Shinji appeared behind him and tried swinging his sword to take off his head. Sinoku used Flash Step to avoid his attack. "To slow!" Sinoku swung his blade at Shinji. Shinji tried to dodge it, but the blade grazed him against the shoulder. Shinji slid back and was already taking small breaths.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already?" Shunsui said.

"It's not what it seems." Shinji said. "It's his zanpakuto. Whatever happens, we can't touch it. That zanpakuto can drain spirit energy out of whatever it cuts. Even if he uses it to defend himself, the slightest contact with it will drain some power out of you."

"I feel flattered that you remember what my zanpakuto can do." Sinoku said.

"You take energy out of others for your own purposes?" Shunsui said. "That's a pretty cowardly way to fight when you don't rely on your own powers."

"Do I look like I care?" Sinoku said. "My zanpakuto is just one piece of what my power can do. I do have this after all." Sinoku formed his mask over his face.

"So that's your inner hollow, is it?" Shinji questioned. "Kyoraku, you stand back. I can handle this part." Shinji formed his own mask over his face and it turned one hollow against another. Shinji flew at Sinoku and tried to chop him in two, but Sinoku jumped out of the way and jumped into the air.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sinoku said. Shinji went up and after him. Sinoku used his blade and blocked Shinji's. Sinoku acted as fast as he could go and swung is blade around Shinji. Shinji was doing what he could to avoid contact with the blade, but he was left with no choice, but to block it with his own. "You said to avoid my blade, but you don't seem to be doing a pretty good job at that."

"Shut up." Shinji said. Sinoku swung his blade down and there was some force behind it. Shinji went flying down and crashed into the ground. Shinji managed to stand back up with Sinoku landing gently on the ground.

"Thanks a lot for the power boost." Sinoku said. "Now watch what all that power can do." He twirled around his sword and struck it into the ground with him releasing waves of spirit energy with both captains getting caught in it and caused some damage around the area. Sinoku keeps getting more and more powerful the stronger his opponents appear to be. Is there really anyway of stopping him?

…

Daigo, Lucas, and Ashiru

Ashiru jumped into the air and took out one more hollow. They've been fighting hollows for a while, but it seems the numbers have dropped down.

"Ashiru, lookout!" Daigo called out. Ashiru turned around and saw a Menos Grande was going to attack him with a cero. However, it ended up getting frozen and shattered to pieces. Rukia appeared before the two.

"You three still holding up okay?" Rukia asked.

"I believe so." Daigo said.

"Same here." Lucas said.

"I could keep going." Ashiru said.

"That's good, but it looks like that was the last of the hollows." Rukia said. They looked around and didn't sense any more of them.

"If we are done, we should go and help Hiro." Daigo said. "He's probably heading to wherever Sinoku is."

"I do sense Sinoku's spiritual pressure." Ashiru said. "He's with Head Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hirako. It seems like they're out by Sogyoku Hill."

"You two better get going. Hiro might need your help if he's heading in that direction." Rukia said.

"Thank you, Captain." Daigo said and they ran as fast as they could to help Hiro. As the three of them ran off, Rukia stayed back and watched those two. Seeing them like that reminds her of her past.

'Look at those two go. They're rushing to aid their friend.' Rukia thought. 'A friend who was once a human. It might be looked down upon to interact with humans like they do, but they forged such strong bonds. Just like we did….Ichigo. Depending on how this battle goes, it could tell me if it's the right time.'

…..

Enru

Enru stayed behind as Hiro and the others hurried to Sogyoku Hill. He was trying to handle Kamuto. The two of them kept clashing blades against each other, but neither one was gaining any ground over the other. Enru swung his sword, but Kamuto jumped back and avoided the blade.

"Not bad. You actually remind me a little of myself." Kamuto said.

"Is that so? How do I?" Enru asked.

"You obviously take your position serious and you hold some pride in being a soul reaper." Kamuto said. "I find it hard to believe you and I actually worked for the same squad."

"You worked under Captain Kyoraku. I serve under the current captain." Enru said. "It's different." Enru held out his sword and tried to attack him again, but Kamuto was able to hold him back. "This is the perfect example of irony with you saying you have pride in being a soul reaper."

"What are you talking about?" Kamuto said.

"If you're really a prideful soul reaper, why would you fight on the same side as hollows and with someone like Sinoku who wishes to bring havoc to the Seireitei?" Enru said.

"Silence!" Kamuto said as he pushed back and tried to cut down Enru, but Enru broke away and jumped back from Kamuto. "I don't like that I am teaming up with hollows, but I put up with it because of Sinoku. Sinoku holds hollow powers himself and I am loyal to him. If I can work with someone like him, I can put up with some hollows."

"Sounds just like an excuse to justify yourself. If you really held pride as a soul reaper, you wouldn't be a part of all this." Enru said.

"You don't know anything." Kamuto said. 'The only thing greater than my pride as a soul reaper is my loyalty to Sinoku. I'll never forget the day we met.' He thought.

…

Flashback

Kamuto was out in the forest of the Rukon District. He had another annoying day with Shunsui and he took his frustration out in the forest. He cut down plenty of trees to get his annoyance out of him.

"It seems like there's something bothering you." Kamuto heard someone and when he turned around, he met Sinoku. "It's better to talk about it than exercising it out like this. That way, people can help you."

"You can't help me. Mind your own business." Kamuto said and was about to continue on, but he realized something. "You're not from here. Those aren't the clothes of a soul reaper, but they're not the clothes of a soul in the Rukon District either."

"That's a bit of a long story. Do you have a moment?" Sinoku said. "I might even be able to help you and your problems with your captain."

'How does he know?' Kamuto thought and was interested in what Sinoku had to say. Sinoku told him everything about himself and asked him to join Sinoku. "No way. Why would I want to betray the Seireitei and work with you?"

"It probably be better. Aren't you tired of that slacking captain of yours?" Sinoku questioned. "It sounds like he goes against everything you believe as a soul reaper."

"You want to ruin the place and I won't allow it." Kamuto said as he pulled out his zanpakuto and tried to attack him, but Sinoku pulled out his own sword and was able to deflect that attack.

"Let's see which is stronger. Your dedication to the Seireitei or your annoyance with your captain." Sinoku said.

"We fought for hours after that, but I should have known the outcome." Kamuto narrated. In the end of the battle, Kamuto was on his back and was defeated.

"Kamuto, you hold such dedication to the Soul Society, but it's not fitting for your standards." Sinoku said. "You hate how your captain runs things. If you come with me, we can change all that. We can change the Seireitei itself possibly."

"We could?" Kamuto questioned.

"Come with me." Sinoku said as he held out his hands. "I could have killed you, but I'm asking you to join me."

"I believed that when someone spares your life after battle, you owe your life to them." Kamuto narrated. "That is why I decided to follow him. In the battle, I learned much about him and I learned more as I traveled alongside him. I soon found myself agreeing with his plans. There was truly no one else like him and the temptation to change the Seireitei to the way I want was actually too good to pass. That is why I am willing to do what I must here for it to happen."

End of Flashback

…

"You might as well save our breath. The only way to stop me is to kill me." Kamuto said. "I've made up my mind and there is no turning back."

"So be it." Enru said as he was getting ready to attack.

"I don't think so. Enlighten, Kiramekugetsu!" Kamuto said.

"Here it comes, but how can I defend against something I can't see?" Enru questioned as the blade around Kamuto's zanpakuto disappeared. Kamuto thrusted what was left forward and Enru didn't know how to dodge it. It was too late for him as he felt something pierce through him. Enru tried to endure the pain as he reached for the spot he felt the pain. He felt his hand gripped something and felt his hand get cut as his blood smeared against something. 'What's this?' Enru felt some movement from where he was stabbed and dropped to a knee.

"It's all over. You don't know how my zanpakuto works and it's too late for you to do anything." Kamuto said as he swung his arms, but Enru knew what to do this time. Enru held up his blade and it felt like something hit it with Enru sliding to the side. "What?!"

"I think I just figured out your zanpakuto's abilities." Enru said. "Your zanpakuto can alter light rays around the blade and make it appear invisible. Then, you can extend it and use it however you like. Remember how my friend was able to avoid your attack when we encountered you before."

"Of course. I'm impressed you were able to figure out after I just released my zanpakuto." Kamuto said.

"So in order to avoid your attacks, all one has to do is follow the movement of your arms and estimate the length of the blade." Enru said. "Now that I know the secrets of your zanpakuto, I just need to get close enough to finish you off."

"You think it will be that easy?" Kamuto said. "You better think again. I won't stop until all who represent that slacking captain will be eliminated." Enru might have uncovered Kamuto's powers, but how can one fight against a weapon you can't really see? Unless Enru unlocks a little secret of his own.

To Be Continued….


	96. Feast of the Tri Beast

As Sinoku's attack in the Seireitei draws closer and closer to an end, Enru battles against Kamuto. Enru figured out that the secret behind Kamuto's zanpakuto is that it can extend while simultaneously bend light rays around the blade to make it appear invisible. Even though he knows how Kamuto's zanpakuto works, can Enru actually defeat him?

"You might as well surrender." Kamuto said. "You can't really afford to take another hit. You might know how my zanpakuto works now, but that doesn't really mean you're going to win."

"We'll see about that." Enru said as he was getting ready to attack.

"It's your funeral." Kamuto said as he raised his sword's hilt up and swung it down. Enru knew how to dodge it this time as he simply jumped to the side and he saw dust fly up indicating the blade made contact with the ground.

'If I can just follow the movement of his arms, I should be able to dodge his attacks.' Enru thought.

"You're not getting away." Kamuto said as he tried swinging in his direction. However, Enru used Flash Step and avoided the attack and got above Kamuto. Enru swung his sword down, but Kamuto held up his invisible blade and stopped the attack. Enru jumped back and kept some distance from him and Kamuto.

'There is one drawback.' Enru thought. 'With the blade of his zanpakuto invisible, I can't tell how long the blade grows or the rate that it extends and retracts. I'll have to keep my distance and go for a counter attack until I can figure it out.'

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Kamuto said and thrusted his sword forward. Enru jumped up and felt the side of his leg get cut.

'So it can extend rather quickly. I have to time my attacks just right if I'm going to beat him.' Enru thought and wind started to gather around his hand. "Hado #58: Tenran!" Enru released a twister from his hand and blew it straight at Kamuto. Kamuto wasn't worried as he stuck his sword into the ground and held onto it to keep him in place. Enru tried coming directly at Kamuto.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen." Kamuto held out his hand and formed a spinning disk that he used as a shield and blocked his attack and pushed Enru back.

'So he's familiar with kido as well.' Enru thought.

"Just give up. You can't react fast enough for a counter strike." Kamuto said. "You also can't dodge my blade forever. You can't harm me and you can't keep dodging."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. The outcome of a battle is never known until it happens." Enru said.

"Perhaps you're right. So let's find out." Kamuto said as he thrusted his sword forward, but Enru jumped to the side and avoided the blade as it pierced through a wall. Kamuto swung to the side, but Enru ducked down and followed Kamuto's arms to know when the blade passed over. When he saw that it has, Enru kicked off from the ground and flew at Kamuto and tried to strike from below. Kamuto was able to act fast enough and was able to block Enru's attack again. Kamuto held his leg back and swung it and kicked Enru right where he was pierced. Enru felt so much pain going through him from that and was thrown back from it. Enru hit against a wall and held his wound.

"Damn." Enru said as he tried to fight through the pain and get up. Enru was trying to figure out how he was going to beat Kamuto, but that invisible blade of his was tricky. 'How am I suppose to beat this guy?' He thought. He looked to his zanpakuto and wondered about his next course of action.

"Anything else you like to try?" Kamuto taunted.

"We'll see." Enru said. He wasn't so sure about the course of action he thought about. 'No. I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve.' He thought and jumped into the air.

"What is he trying now?" Kamuto wondered.

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" Enru formed metal rods and tossed them at Kamuto to try and restrain him, Kamuto used his zanpakuto and deflected each of the rods.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa." Kamuto formed a line of energy and it wrapped around Enru's ankle. Kamuto pulled down and slammed Enru against the ground. Kamuto used the rope and had it wrap around Enru and had him sit up. "It's all over." Kamuto thrusted his blade forward and it was going to pierce through Enru, but Enru moved out of the way just in time for it to cut through the rope and free himself, but he still got cut on the arm.

'I won't be able to hold out much longer at this rate.' Enru thought as he tried to recover from that attack.

"I think this is where the battle ends." Kamuto said as he thrusted the blade at Enru one last time. Kamuto thought the battle would end here, but Enru surprised him as he was able to use his blade and block it with Enru being pushed back. "What?" Kamuto called his attack off and was perplexed at what just happened. "How could you have blocked my attack?"

"It's a little complicated, but I think I figured out how to fight against that zanpakuto of yours." Enru said. "It's not just enough to watch your arm movements. When you shoot it straight like that, you need to watch where you're aiming. The hard part is calculating the speed when it's hard to tell since you can't see how fast it's going."

'Did he really figure that out?' Kamuto wondered, but started thinking that he was overthinking it. 'No. He just got lucky. That's all. He won't be able to pull that off again. He's already torn up. I just need to add the finishing blow.'

"I guess I have no choice." Enru said and it caught Kamuto's interest.

"No choice? What are you talking about now?" Kamuto said. It was shaky, but Enru was able to get back on his feet. Despite his injuries, Enru was able to stand and still exert some of his power. 'His spiritual pressure feels different. Wait. Is he about to do what I think he's going to do?'

"Feast, Toraibisuto (tri beast)." Enru said and has released his zanpakuto. The blade of his zanpakuto stretched, twisted, thinned, and split into three different parts. It transformed into three heads made out of metal with arrow-shaped heads and had dark blue eyes with them showing their teeth. Each of the three heads were connected by a rope made of metal, like a leash, connected to the hilt of Enru's sword.

"What is that? Is that really your zanpakuto?" Kamuto said.

"That's right." Enru said. "Toraibisuto. That is the name of my zanpakuto, but I hardly ever release it. I haven't used my shikai in a really long time. If possible, I was hoping to avoid using my zanpakuto."

"Why is that?" Kamuto said.

"Those three heads are always hungry." Enru said. "I have no control over what they do." Kamuto actually got a little spook from hearing that. The heads started attacking on their own and all Enru did was just stand there. One head tried to bite down on Kamuto, but Kamuto jumped and avoided the attack.

'Does he really have no control over these things?' Kamuto wondered. Another one of the heads tried to take a bite out of him, Kamuto had it bite down on his sword instead. The head thrashed around and tossed him into the air. 'I think he is telling the truth.' He looked towards Enru and saw he wasn't really doing anything. 'He's just standing there and I'm not sensing any power coming from him.'

"Run and fight all you like." Enru said. "They actually enjoy it when they're prey fights back." Two of the heads came at Kamuto from behind, but Kamuto used Flash Step and appeared behind them. The third head moved between the two and tried again.

"Eat this!" Kamuto said as he thrusted his blade in through the mouth, but Kamuto hit something inside and his sword didn't pierce through. "Even the inside is made out of metal?!" The head bit down on the sword and tossed Kamuto to the ground and hit it hard. He tried to get back up, but all three came at him. Kamuto actually got scared and used his sword to keep them back. He felt his blade bouncing against the three of them.

"You can fight all you like, but they only tire when they run out of power, not when I do." Enru said. "You can fight all you like, but they're like wild animals at the top of the food chain. They don't back down to their prey."

'He's right. They're like wild wolves attacking me as a pack.' Kamuto thought as he was starting to feel overwhelmed. He was able to dodge one and tried to cut the rope that connected it to Enru, but his invisible blade just bounced off against it.

"I can't sever them from the hilt! I can't seem to damage them at all!" Kamuto said. "What exactly are these things?"

"They are the beasts that will feast upon your flesh, bones, and drink your blood." Enru said. "It's really the only thing they devour. It's the only thing they have on your mind." Three hunger driven beasts that devour what they can. What a gruesome way to die. Kamuto was anxious about all three and was uneasy as well.

'I've never seen a zanpakuto like this one before.' Kamuto thought. 'Why am I so scared? Is there really nothing I can do to stop them? No. There is one.' Two of the heads came at him, but Kamuto jumped into the air. "Your zanpakuto isn't as powerful as you might think! If the soul reaper dies, the zanpakuto dies with it!" Kamuto was getting ready to strike at Enru and finish this battle.

"You let your guard down." Enru said. Before Kamuto could attack, the third head bit against his side and ripped a piece of him off. Kamuto dropped to the ground and could barely move. "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way." All three of the heads came at Kamuto and there was nothing he could have done.

'Sinoku….I'm sorry. I thought I could change the Seireitei like you envisioned.' Kamuto thought. 'Just make sure you kill Shunsui.' Those were his last thoughts as the three heads began to devour what was left of him.

"That's enough." Enru said as he tried to pull them back. It took a lot of concentration and sealed away his zanpakuto again. Enru dropped to his knees and tried to fight off the pain from his injuries.

"Enru!" Enru looked to the side to see Ashiru, Lucas, and Daigo heading their way.

"You made it." Enru said.

"So did we." All of them looked and saw Daphne and Ami leaning against each other as they were able to make their way to them.

"Glad to see you're all okay." Ami said. She was fine until she saw what was left of Kamuto. "Oh my gosh!" She said as she looked away.

"No way!" Ashiru said. "Enru, did you actually release your zanpakuto. You hardly ever release it."

"Forget about that now. We need to get moving in case Hiro and the others need help." Enru said with the beast inside his sword satisfied with their meal.

…

Sogyoku Hill

Shinji tried his best to fight off Sinoku to match his hollow powers, but it seemed like Shinji burned out through some of his power while Sinoku still had some to spare. Shunsui came between the two and was ready to fight himself.

"You holding up okay?" Shunsui asked.

"I'll be fine." Shinji said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sinoku said as he built some power around his sword. "I think it's time I put an end to this." Sinoku swung his sword down and released a blast of spirit energy. Both of them were ready to block it, but something came in front of them and divert the attack.

"You old timers doing okay?" The dust cleared away and showed Hiro arrived.

"Hiro Hashiru?!" Shunsui said.

"You again." Sinoku said. Hiro stood facing Sinoku. Shinji and Shunsui could hold their own against Sinoku, but now that Hiro arrived, the fight is going to go differently. As Hiro is ready to fight, Sinoku has to fight on his own now that all his comrades have been bested. This battle draws closer and closer to the end.

To Be Continued….


	97. Secrets Behind the Mask

Hiro arrived to Sogyoku Hill. Sinoku was in the middle of fighting Shinji and Shunsui, but Hiro interrupted the fight before it could finish. Hiro wanted nothing more than to bring Sinoku down himself and that's exactly what he's going to do.

"So you finally showed up." Sinoku said.

"Hiro Hashiru? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"What does it look like? I'm here to save you." Hiro said.

"You make it sound like I'm a helpless child." Shinji said.

"Let it go. If Hiro wants to step in this fight, let him." Shunsui said. "I could use a nice drink break. He's all yours Hiro." Shinji glared at the guy who is suppose to act like the one in charge and right now he's being lazy. Sonya and Manana weren't that far behind as they emerged through the trees.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Sonya said as she was going a little further, but Manana held her back. "Manana, what are you doing?"

"Getting any closer could be dangerous, Sonya." Manana said.

"But then why did you come out here if you're not going to step in and fight?" Sonya said.

"I didn't say I was going to." Manana said. "I'll step in and help Hiro when he needs it. I did come here to help him in this fight, but I'm going to make sure no one intervenes with it being Hiro against Sinoku."

"I don't understand. Why leave it to just Hiro?" Sonya asked, but Manana didn't really answer.

"Hiro Hashiru…" Sinoku said. "You still desire to get in my way? I thought after our last talk we would have a better understanding of each other. Perhaps you would have actually sided with me."

"You are one hell of a lunatic if you actually thought I was going to work with you." Hiro said. "I get that you want revenge. Maybe it was a little unfair of the Seireitei to just throw you out the way they did, but that doesn't make what you're doing right. I came here to beat you down and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Is that so?" Sinoku said. "You remember what my zanpakuto can do, right? You are powerful for a human and you seem to be just as powerful as the two behind you. Can you imagine what could happen if I take some of your power. Not to mention the added power of my hollow mask. Do you really think you can defeat me with all that combined power?"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Hiro said as he positioned himself and started to build some of his power. "Bankai!" All that power was released in an explosion and Hiro was in his bankai form. "Kaosu Dakunaito."

"It's your funeral." Sinoku said as he could see that Hiro was not backing down of this fight. His zanpakuto glowed brighter than it ever has before and he released his mask. "Are you ready to finish this?"

"If you mean you, hell yeah!" Hiro said as he flew right at Sinoku and swung his sword right at him. Sinoku held up his blade and was able to hold Hiro back as the ground was breaking under him.

"Hiro!" Shinji shouted. "You know what his zanpakuto can do. You've got to avoid contact with it or else he'll keep draining more and more of your power."

"I know that!" Hiro said as Sinoku pushed back and Hiro landed on his feet. "I know, but avoiding that blade is going to be difficult. I'm not really sure it can be done. I should be okay as long as I avoid him cutting me. He drains less energy out of my sword than he does when he cuts me."

"So you've been doing your homework on me." Sinoku said. "It still won't help you." Sinoku charged at Hiro and the two of them clashed blades against each other. Sinoku swung diagonally, but Hiro jumped and avoided his blade.

"My real problem is with that mask." Hiro said. "It gives him a boost of power. I've got to figure out how to get rid of it."

"You can't do that." Sinoku said and used Flash Step. Hiro looked around for him. "I'm above you." Hiro turned around and saw Sinoku over him. He swung his blade down at him, but Hiro blocked it and was able to stay in place. Sinoku held his leg back and swung it at Hiro. Hiro got hit hard from the attack and crashed into the ground.

"Hiro!" Sonya shouted out of concern. Hiro took a hard hit, but he managed to get back up.

"That damn mask is where he's getting all that extra power." Hiro said. "It surely doesn't help that he can make it out of nothing." Sinoku came down at Hiro and the two of them kept their fight going.

"Captain Hirako!" Manana called out and got his attention. "I was told you hold similar powers and abilities. Tell us about that mask. Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"That's not really easy." Shinji said. "That power comes from within. He has his own hollow that lies inside himself. That's where the mask comes from. I can tell you this. He shouldn't be able to hold it out. My friends and I can hold our masks out only for a few minutes at a time. So Hiro just needs to hold out until that mask is out of the way and strike before it regenerates." All of them heard a loud sound. Hiro was sent flying through the air and crashed into the ground.

"You're out of your league." Sinoku said. Hiro tried to get back up, but Sinoku's power seems to be increasing. "If I was able to stand up to those two, what makes you think you have a better chance against me?"

"I wouldn't exactly count him out." Shunsui said and got Hiro's attention. "That boy was able to hold his own as well against me. He needed to be in his bankai to do it, but he recently acquired it back then."

"Hiro!" Manana called out and got his attention. "Hiro, Sinoku can't hold out that mask for very long. It can only stay temporarily. I trust you know what to do after that."

"So he can't hold it for long, can he?" Hiro said and smirked at Sinoku when he found that out. "I guess you're not as powerful as you might think."

"You think?" Sinoku said and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Shinji said. "My friends and I can't hold our masks out for very long. We can only do that for a few minutes at a time."

"But that's the thing." Sinoku said. "I'm not one of your little group, Captain Hirako. I trained on my own and learned how to master my power on this own. I can hold my mask out much longer than you could. That's why you couldn't keep up with me. I can hold my mask out…for a whole three hours."

"Three hours?!" Hiro said. 'There's no way I can drag this fight out for a whole three hours.' Hiro thought and now he was seeing he had a real fight on his hands and he wasn't so sure if he was going to make it out of this one.

"You thought you found hope, a weakness in my power." Sinoku said. "It's true that no one is without some form of weakness, but to use it in the middle of a battle is the tricky part. You lost what could have bene your only chance to beat me!" Sinoku got back in the fight and went to attack Hiro as he held his sword out, but Hiro used his speed and avoided the attack.

"Don't be so sure!" Hiro shouted as he got above Sinoku and was building up some power. "Kurai Seigi!" Hiro used his signature attack and swung down.

"Fool. You're just giving me more power." Sinoku said as he held up his sword and tried to block the attack. However, Sinoku felt that something was wrong with this attack as it came down and detonated around him. Everyone tried to resist the force of that attack.

"Did he get him?" Sonya asked.

"I'm not sure." Manana said. Hiro hanged in the air to wait and see what became of his attack. He saw the dust clearing away and saw the attack left a crater with Sinoku standing in the center of it.

"Nice try, but you should have known I would have been able to absorb that power." Sinoku said. Hiro thought he could get him by surprise, but Hiro could tell something was different.

"What the hell was that idiot thinking?!" Shinji said. "Sinoku must have a ton more power after absorbing that kind of attack."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean this battle is over." Shunsui said. Sinoku acted tough, but he knew there was something different.

'Truth is that last attack of his was stronger than the last time he used it.' Sinoku thought. 'It had more power to it and I wasn't sure if my Raifusera could even withstand all of it. Does his Kurai Seigi get stronger each time he uses it or is there something more to it?'

"Are you just going to stand down there all day or are you going to come up and fight?" Hiro said.

"As you wish." Sinoku said and he jumped into the air with him being on the same level. "Thank you for the extra power. Now have a taste of your own power used against you."

"I don't think so." Hiro said as both of them raised their swords and had some power flow into them.

"Kurai Seigi/Ridairekutofuro (redirect flow)!" Both of them used their attacks and slashed their swords down. Their two attacks clashed against each other and they were trying to push the other back.

"What?!" Sinoku said as he wasn't expecting it to be even. "How can this be? I absorbed some of his power."

"Behind you, Sinoku!" Hiro said as he appeared behind him. Hiro powered another attack and launched it from behind and Sinoku couldn't stop it. Sinoku was blasted into the conflict and an explosion went off and it was a fierce one. Hiro landed down and waited to see what happened. Sinoku emerged through the smoke and crashed into the ground.

"Did it work?" Sonya said as they all thought Sinoku was beaten, but they were wrong as he got back up. Part of his mask broke off and they could see that he wasn't pleased.

"That's it! You're going to pay for that one." Sinoku said.

"Hiro!" All of them looked through the trees and could see Daigo and the others rushing over to help them out.

"Hiro, all of Sinoku's forces have been taken care of." Daigo said. "Sinoku himself is the only one that remained."

"Hiro! We got your back!" Ashiru said as all of them were ready to jump in the fight, but Manana cut them off.

"No. This is Hiro's fight." Manana said.

"What?! Manana? You want Hiro to fight Sinoku alone? Why?" Daigo said, but Manana still refused to answer them.

"I'm through playing around, Hiro." Sinoku said. "I was actually hoping we could reach an agreement with each other, but no one gets the drop on me and makes a fool of me like that."

"Do I look like I care?" Hiro said. "I was planning to take you down from the very beginning. I know all your little tricks so I think I've got you now."

"You think you know all my tricks?" Sinoku said as he was starting to emit some spiritual energy, but it was black.

"What? His spiritual pressure is changing?" Hiro said. "It's almost like he's changing, but how can that be?"

"Let's see if you're so confident once you see my resurreccion!" Sinoku said and no one was expecting him to reveal that. The full secrets behind his mask have been revealed and Sinoku will release all of it to defeat Hiro and bring the Seireitei to their knees.

To Be Continued...


	98. Truth Unveiled, Hiro's Choice

Hiro is not holding anything back. When he encountered Sinoku on Sogyoku Hill, he released his bankai and decided to go at Sinoku with everything. Even though Hiro was able to hold his own, despite Sinoku's abilities, the fight wasn't finished yet. Sinoku has decided to stop holding everything back and release his full power, his ability to call upon a resurreccion.

"Did you say resurreccion? You can do that?" Hiro questioned.

"That's right, Hiro." Sinoku said as he was releasing some dark spirit energy. "I've made it possible through the power of my inner hollow and you're going to see for yourself what that power can do." Sinoku turned his zanpakuto upside down and slammed it into the ground. "Alma Desaparecida (soul gone)!" The black spirit energy erupted around him like a geyser and everyone was on the edge of what was going to come out.

"What's happening to him?" Sonya said.

"He's completely changing into his hollow form." Shinji said. "Brace yourselves. There's no telling what's going to come out of there." Hiro kept his eyes on the blackness as he could see Sinoku's mask emerging and it was completely fixed.

"There's the mask. What about the rest of him?" Hiro questioned. He was a little surprised with what he saw next. What came out next was two claws with mouths on them and the arms were long and skinny. Sinoku completely emerged with his chest covered in the same armor with a hole right under his neck.

"What do you think?" Sinoku said. "It's not too much, is it? I hardly ever get to bring out my hollow power like this. Wait until you see what I can do with this." Sinoku moved in and reach out for Hiro. Hiro knew not to get touched by those and moved out of the way. "Going somewhere?" Sinoku moved even fast and got right in front of Hiro.

"The hell?" Hiro said. Sinoku swung down his claw and Hiro tried his best to block it. Sinoku slammed his claw against Hiro's sword, but there was so much power behind it and Hiro ended up crashing into the ground. "What was that? He seems so much stronger and faster?"

"That's the power I possess. Hollows and soul reapers are great on their own, but you can just imagine the power from when their powers combine." Sinoku said. He slammed his claw on Hiro and had him pinned down. Hiro could feel the little teeth on the mouth of Sinoku's palm sinking in and he could feel himself getting weaker.

"What? What's going on? My strength is fading." Hiro said.

"Remember what my zanpakuto did earlier?" Sinoku said. "My resurreccion is the same. All I have to do is grab you to steal your energy."

Hiro!" Sonya shouted.

"We've got to help him." Daigo said as he and the others were ready to jump in, but Manana stood in the way. "Manana? What are you doing?"

"None of you are getting involved. Not unless I say so." Manana said.

"Say what?" Lucas said.

"Why?" Daphne asked, but Manana wouldn't answer. Ever since the fight began, Manana was making sure that no one steps in to help Hiro, but she isn't giving an answer as to why.

"You're much more powerful than I thought, Hiro." Sinoku said as he was draining his power until there was none left, but Hiro wasn't going down without a fight.

"Get off!" Hiro shouted as he swung his sword as best as he could and chopped Sinoku's arm off. Hiro got up and shook the hand off. Hiro jumped away and got some distance between the two of them. "What are you? I've heard of people being leeches, but this is ridiculous."

"Don't look at me." Sinoku said. "My zanpakuto and resurreccion had these powers and abilities when I first acquired them. I just learned how to use them." Sinoku reached for his severed hand and placed it back where it was cut. "We soul reapers can hold out own in a fight, but hollows truly do have incredible abilities." Hiro noticed a white substance coming out of Sinoku's arm and it brought the two pieces back together with his arm fully healed and his claw acting like it never got cut off.

"You've got to be kidding. You can regenerate too?" Hiro said.

"Yes and that's just one of my powers." Sinoku said as he brought his hands close together and was powering a cero between them. He launched it out as a powerful ray and Hiro nearly got caught in it. Hiro was able to fly up from it and avoided major damage.

"I don't believe this. He seems so much stronger than before." Hiro complained.

"That's right." Sinoku said as he flew up to Hiro's level. "Since I just absorbed some of your spirit energy, it's given me a lot of power. You truly are something remarkable, Hiro. All this power came from you."

"Keep talking like you're high and mighty." Hiro said. "That power was never yours to begin with. So there's no way you can really beat me." Hiro tried to stay strong, but it wasn't easy since he had some of his power drained.

"Hiro isn't going to last much longer. I can sense it" Ami said.

"Ami's right. Hiro's going to need some help." Lucas said.

"Manana, I don't understand. Why aren't you letting us join in and fight him?" Ashiru said. "Sinoku is obviously too much for Hiro to handle alone. We've got to do something."

"If Hiro isn't able to hold out, we can step in, but he is now. We'll only join in the fight when Hiro can't anymore." Manana said.

"But what if he dies before that happens?" Ashiru said, but Manana wasn't budging. Ashiru was getting annoyed with her and wasn't quite sure what to do. Hiro flew at Sinoku and swung his sword at him, but Sinoku was able to catch his blade.

"What?! I just cut clean through your arm!" Hiro said.

"By focusing, hollows can make their bodies as hard as iron. I'm sure you know that." Sinoku said. Sinoku wacked Hiro with his arm and pushed him back. Sinoku held out his palms and something was powering in the mouths. "Grito (shriek)." Sinoku used the power of a cero and released it as a sonic wave and Hiro got caught in it. Hiro was blown back from it and Hiro felt like he was made out of glass and was breaking. Hiro crashed into the ground and slid against it. Hiro was having a hard time getting back up after that attack.

"Damn. My ears are ringing." Hiro said. "That was so loud. What the hell just hit me?

"A soundwave generated by a cero." Sinoku said. "The power behind it is so strong that your bones should be vibrating. I think it's time to put an end to this fight. You could have joined me, but you decided to go against me." Sinoku held out his claw and was going to finish it as he charged at Hiro.

"That's it. I'm not standing around anymore!" Ashiru said as went to rescue Hiro.

"Ashiru, don't!" Manana called out, but he wasn't stopping.

"Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru called out his zanpakuto. Sinoku just about reach Hiro, but Ashiru was able to arrive and swung his halberd near Sinoku, but Sinoku avoided the attack.

"So you couldn't wait for your turn, could you?" Sinoku said and powered a cero. He tossed it at Ashiru and Ashiru got blasted by it with him being blown back. Sinoku flew over and grabbed Ashiru with both of his hands. "Now give me all that power you have." Ashiru's power was being drained all that much faster with both hands being used.

"Ashiru!" Ami called out.

"That's enough!" Hiro shouted as he got over Sinoku and swung his sword against Sinoku's back. Sinoku dropped Ashiru and whacked Hiro with his arms to have him move back.

"So you still have some strength in you." Sinoku said. With him distracted, Manana used her speed and grabbed Ashiru to get him out of there and back with the others.

"Idiot. That's what happens when you don't listen." Manana said.

"Manana, please tell us why we can't help Hiro." Daphne said. "I don't understand what you're trying to do. All that's going to happen is that Hiro is going to get killed."

"Or he could win. As much as Hiro would deny it, he and Sinoku are in a similar position." Manana said.

"What do you mean?" Enru asked.

"Sinoku was thrown out of the Soul Society for having hollow powers." Manana said. "Things were different back then. Sinoku isn't a hollow, but he isn't exactly a soul reaper either. Hiro is in a similar situation. Hiro isn't a soul reaper, but he isn't exactly human either. I believe that if they have an understanding of each other, Hiro has a better chance of beating him."

"But how come Hiro has to fight him alone to do that?" Sonya asked.

"Could you ever relate to Hiro's position?" Manana said. "None of us know what it's like to be a soul reaper, but also a human at the same time. Only a few in existence have really understood what that feels."

"Is it really a burden?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. Only Hiro can answer that." Manana said. "As much as I know you all want to help him, Hiro might have the best chance of beating him because somewhere inside, Hiro understands how Sinoku must feel. That could help Hiro win this fight. So just watch and only move in and help when I say so." All of them did what Manana said as they could now see what Manana was talking about. None of them can relate to Hiro's position. So all they can do right now was watch.

"You still intend to fight me, Hiro?" Sinoku said.

"You better believe it." Hiro said. "I don't give up until the guys like you are laying in the dirt."

"Hiro, do you even know who you're fighting for?" Sinoku said. "Do you even know what the Soul Society really sees you as? What your position as a substitute soul reaper really means?"

"What?" Hiro said.

"He knows?" Shunsui questioned.

"How could he?" Shinji questioned.

"I know because I've been keeping tabs on the Soul Society and the Seireitei." Sinoku said. "I know what the position of the substitute soul reaper really means. You probably thought it was some big honor, but they've been lying to you the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro said.

"Do you know why they decided to make you a substitute soul reaper?" Sinoku said. "It wasn't because they believed you to be a benefit. They would have made you one regardless."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Shinji questioned Shunsui, but Shunsui didn't seem concerned.

"He was bound to find out eventually." Shunsui said.

"It all goes back to the previous captain of Squad Thirteen: Jushiro Ukitake." Sinoku said.

"Squad Thirteen? That's the squad Daigo belongs to. It's the one that Rukia leads." Hiro said.

"Yes. It would seem she's carrying on the tradition." Sinoku said. "She gave you a substitute soul reaper pass. Well, the true purpose of the pass is so that they can analyze and control your spiritual pressure. It was all so they could control you!"

"Control me?" Hiro said.

"That's right." Sinoku said. "Don't you think it was rather strange how they just gave you one when there's a law saying that soul reapers can't give humans powers? They wanted to keep you around so they could control you and control your power."

"Is that all really true?" Lucas questioned.

"Daigo, did you and the others know about this?" Sonya asked.

"No. This is actually the first I'm hearing about it." Daigo said as he and the others were just as surprised as everyone else.

"Actually, now that Sinoku mentions it, it all does sound rather strange." Daphne said as she thought about it. "Rukia just gave Hiro the pass after all the commotion we caused to rescue Daigo. It would seem rather bizarre that an organization like this would just make Hiro an official substitute soul reaper after all that. I had my suspicions about this, but I didn't act upon it. I didn't think Hiro would have really cared since he didn't really seem interested in it before. He just did it all because he wanted to."

"Do you see now, Hiro?" Sinoku said. "They were just using you. You were just another tool for them to use. They didn't really care about you! They made have sounded like they were going to be your friends, but they actually were going to make it seem like you had no choice. So why would you want to fight for people like that?!"

"What's your point?" Hiro said. That wasn't what everyone was expecting to hear.

"What? Do you really not care?" Sinoku said.

"Truth be told, I did find somethings a little strange back when Rukia first gave me that thing." Hiro said and remembered when he first got it.

" _It's a substitute soul reaper pass. This means that you're an official substitute." Rukia said. "You aren't the first substitute soul reaper and I doubt you'll be the last. When a substitute soul reaper proves to be a benefit to the Soul Society, they are given one of these. It will allow you to enter your soul reaper form and will alert you if a hollow shows up."_

" _You're just giving this to me?" Hiro asked._

" _Well, some "changes" have been made. Either way, it's yours." Rukia said._

"I wondered what she meant by "changes". Why would she tell me that?" Hiro said. "What changes were made? I actually did wonder about these things, but I just ignored them. I didn't think they were a big deal anymore. Now that you've told me all this, I think I finally understood what Rukia was talking about. What "changes" that she probably made."

"And what would that be?" Sinoku said.

"I think she wanted me to have the choice to fight for the Soul Society." Hiro said. "Even if that wasn't the case, I don't care. All I ever wanted from these powers were use them to fight and it soon became so that I would use them to help my friends. As long as I have that, they can do whatever the hell they want."

"You don't really care?" Sinoku said. "What kind of human are you?"

"One of a kind." Hiro said. "Something tells me that since you just revealed that, you're running out of your little tricks. So how about we put an end to this?" Sinoku was just annoyed now. The wound on his back healed.

"Sinoku can regenerate. How are we suppose to kill the bastard?" Ashiru said.

"There are two places that a hollow can't regenerate." Manana said. "The brain and internal organs. Hiro has to strike there."

"So be it, Hiro Hashiru!" Sinoku said as he went at Hiro with much frustration and annoyance. "I will kill you!" Hiro braced himself and met his attack as he charged in himself.

"Sinoku!" Hiro shouted with the feelings the same. Hiro built the last of his power around his blade. The two of them collided in a bright flash of light as the power formed from the combination of soul reaper and hollow went against the power of soul reaper and human.

"What's happening?!" Sonya said as they all tried to resist the shockwave coming from the two. Sinoku pressed his claw against Hiro and Hiro was pressing his sword against his claw. Sinoku was fighting for revenge, but Hiro was fighting for those of the Seireitei. Even if they were just using him, they gave Hiro power the likes of which he wouldn't have had without them. That gave him the edge as Hiro pushed even harder and sliced right through his claw and cut down through his head and chest. Hiro pushed through with parts of Sinoku falling off. The hollow within him has been broken.

To Be Continued…..


	99. Hiro's Insight

It was a long and hard fought battle between Sinoku and Hiro. Sinoku had a few tricks up his sleeve, but Hiro was able to prevail. Hiro might have been revealed the truth about why he became a substitute soul reaper by the Soul Society, but he didn't care since it gave him power to help his friends and that's what allowed him to prevail.

"It's finally over." Daigo said. Hiro slashed down against Sinoku and now Sinoku had his mask broken with a large scar running down from his head and down his body. Sinoku was taking shallow breaths with the rest of his resurreccion disippating and he returned to normal.

"Damn it all." Sinoku said.

"I don't understand." Sonya said. "Sinoku had the ability to heal himself. Did he run out of power to do that?"

"Yes and no." Manana said. "He did use up a large amount of his power in his last few attacks. Even if he still had some left, that last attack of Hiro's sliced right through his brain and internal organs. Those are the only places he can't be healed." Hiro walked over to Sinoku and just stood over him.

"What now? You going to rub it all in?" Sinoku said.

"No." Hiro said. "I just feel a little sorry for you. You had a lot of power behind some of your attacks. I get that you were hurt that the Soul Society cast you out, but you could have found a different way to handle it."

"He's right, Kamin." Shinji said as he walked over to join him. "When my friends and I first got our hollow abilities, it wasn't easy for us. We knew we wouldn't be able to return to the Soul Society. You could have come to us. We could have helped you."

"How could I when Sosuke Aizen, your lieutenant, was the one responsible for this to begin with?" Sinoku said. "I wanted revenge and being near you reminded me of him. I couldn't move on. I couldn't forget any of it. That's why I decided that if I couldn't move on, I would have revenge. I would kill Sosuke Aizen for this."

"You kill Sosuke?" Shinji questioned. "You idiot. Sosuke is immortal. That's why we locked him away rather than executing him."

"Wait. He's immortal?" Sinoku said.

"That's right. All your little desire for revenge would have been for nothing." Shinji said. "It's a real shame. Times have changed through the Soul Society. Look at me now. They've allowed me to reobtain my position as captain. We would have done the same. You could have just come back."

"Shinji…." Sinoku whispered and looked back on his actions. He met Kamuto and the others and played with their oppositions to their captains. He was able to travel to Hueco Mundo and find the three arrancars and his hollow powers to convince them to fight with him. He gathered hollows around under his command all for this day. Now it has all been for nothing. Sinoku clutched his fingers against the ground as he took the last of his breath with his eyes closing and passed on. Shinji actually felt sorry for Sinoku seeing as how they were in the same position and Sinoku was once part of his squad.

"Looks like you won again, Hiro." Shunsui said as he walked up to them. "You're becoming quite the soul reaper, Hiro. You keep bringing down one powerful enemy after another."

"Uh….thanks." Hiro said. He never thought about it before, but he was beginning to see that Shunsui was right. "Wow. I guess I have."

"You have." Shunsui said. "Don't worry about Sinoku. We'll make sure his body gets buried properly as well as the rest of his associates. In the meantime, I'm sure you and your friends would like some rest."

"Yeah…" Hiro said as he took one last look at Sinoku. He understood what Sinoku was going through, but during this fight, Hiro did some insight about himself.

…

Squad Four Barracks

Now that the battle is over, all the damage that was done is being fixed up. Those who were hurt or injured are being healed. Ashiru was being checked on himself by Lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Okay. Just one more thing." Kiyone said as she finished examining Ashiru. She slapped him right on his bandages and he twitched around in pain.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Ashiru said as she laughed.

"It was to make sure it was on tight." Kiyone said.

"Where's your sister? At least she is gentle." Ashiru said.

"Stop being a baby. You weren't hurt that badly." Kiyone said. "My sister is helping those who hold more severe injuries than you do. You just need to get some rest and you'll be fine. Now don't be so stubborn." Kiyone left Ashiru there and went to help some of the other patients.

"You're going to be great. That's good." Ashiru looked up and saw Ami.

"Ami?" Ashiru said.

"Just came to see how you're doing." Ami said. "The others are doing well themselves." Ami looked and noticed Ashiru was upset about something. "You okay?"

"I can't believe how pathetic I was against Sinoku. I was completely helpless." Ashiru said.

"It wouldn't have happened if you just listened to Manana." Ami said. "Ashiru, it's no big deal. You made a mistake. It happens to a lot of us. It's not something to get upset about.

"Yes it is!" Ashiru shouted and caused Ami to flinch. When he realized what he, he felt bad. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm upset because Sinoku took me out of the fight so easily and Hiro was able to beat him so easily. I'm a lieutenant. I have to stay strong. I need to fix this." Ashiru grabbed his top and zanpakuto with him heading out the door.

"Ashiru, where are you going?" Ami said and followed after him.

…

Enru

Enru was moving around with a crutch to make the pain from his injuries easier on him. He was roaming around the Seireitei when he noticed Daigo with the others.

"Enru!" Sonya said and they all noticed him.

"Enru, are you doing okay?" Daigo asked.

"I'm fine. What about the rest of you?" Enru said.

"We're all doing fine. Squad Four really knows their stuff." Daphne said. "I feel like we should do something to show our gratitude. This is the third time they've helped us out when they didn't really have to."

"Stop being so formal." Enru said. "They're trained to be doctors. It's their job to help those who need it. The fact that you're still alive and willing to keep going is all the gratitude they really need."

"Manana is helping out with the senkaimon so we'll be able to get home." Lucas said. "I guess once we get home, we wait for the next bad guy to show up."

"We have been doing a lot of fighting a lot." Daigo said. "I suppose that all started for all of you when you first met me." Daigo started to become upset with himself, blaming himself for all of it happening

"Daigo, don't start blaming yourself because our lives are in danger." Lucas said. "It was our choice to begin with."

"Lucas is right." Sonya said. "You're our friend Daigo. It's true, our lives did change around when you came into them. However, if it weren't for that, I don't know if any of us would have become such close friends. We all chose this path for us and we don't really have regrets. So please don't get depressed because of that." Daigo looked around and he noticed that all of them felt the same way he did.

'If none of them met me, they wouldn't be risking their lives like this.' Daigo thought. 'Then again, Hiro's father was a soul reaper. Perhaps this was all bound to happen at one point. I suppose my life changed around as well because I met all of them and I don't regret it myself. I've never had such wonderful friends other than Ashiru and Enru.'

"Ichika!" All of them heard someone shouting and saw Renji running around like a madman.

"Was that Lieutenant Abarai?" Enru said.

"What is he screaming about? He sounds crazy." Daphne said.

"Ichika! Ichika, where are you?!" Renji said as he looked around and spotted Daigo and the others in the search.

"Daigo, there you are!" Renji said as he slid to a stop. "Ichika likes you. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Uh….no. What's going on?" Daigo asked.

"Ichika's hurt from what Byakuya told me, but I can't find her anywhere?!" Renji said. "Don't worry, Ichika. Daddy's going to find you!" He called out and ran off. The others weren't really sure what to think of this.

"Does he ever slow down or quiet down?" Sonya asked.

"Not really." Daigo said.

"Is he gone?" All of them looked and saw Ichika under a manhole cover.

"Ichika! Your father is looking for you." Daigo said.

"I know." Ichika said as she climbed out. "He's acting like I'm about to die, but I'm not even seriously hurt thanks to Uncle Byakuya. I had to hide out so he doesn't smother me. He'll kill me like that before any injury does.

"He's just concerned about you. That shows he's a good father." Sonya said, but Ichika still didn't like it.

"By the way….you two are Daphne and Lucas, right?" Ichika asked.

"Yes." Daphne said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I overheard my mother talking and she's looking for you two." Ichika said. "She also wanted to talk to Hiro about something." Hearing this caught their interest.

…

Hiro

Hiro remained on Sogyoku Hill. He stood near the edge and looked out to all that he could see. After his battle against Sinoku, he's been doing some thinking of his own.

"It's better to speak your problems than keep them all locked inside you." Hiro looked behind him and saw Rukia coming up to them.

"Rukia?" Hiro said as she walked over and stood next to him.

"I heard you learned the truth about the real reason why people are made substitute soul reapers." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Sinoku told me about it in order to convince me to stop fighting, but failed." Hiro said.

"I'm sorry I deceived you." Rukia said. "The previous captain did start it, but I changed things around so that if a substitute soul reaper would ever appear, we would know that he would be a benefit to us. I suppose that's the real reason I fought you. I wanted to see if you were really up to the task."

"Forget about it. It's not like I hate you or anything for doing it." Hiro said.

"Yes. Knowing the truth, you still decided to fight on our side. Perhaps I was right to give you the pass." Rukia said.

"I don't really care." Hiro said. "Although, I have been doing some thinking. Just before Sinoku died, I told him I felt sorry for him. I never thought something like that would happen. I think it was at the moment I realized something. I've changed since I became a soul reaper."

"How so?" Rukia said.

"Before I met Daigo, I was a punk who just into a lot of fights." Hiro said. "I didn't really do it for any reasons. I just it to smack people who deserved it. Then, I became a soul reaper and it changed around. I started to fight for those who needed help. I began to fight for people I care about, people I never really knew how much they really meant to me. I told Sinoku that I don't really care why you guys made me am official soul reaper or whatever. I just wanted the power so I could use it to help others. It's unbelievable if you know me. Don't think many people would ever think I do something like that. They all probably thought I was just a common street punk."

"People change, Hiro, even when you don't know you have yourself." Rukia said.

"I suppose your right. My friends and I have all changed. I can actually call those people my friends." Hiro said. "We owe all to people like Daigo and other soul reapers who have helped made this all possible."

"I'm glad to hear all that." Rukia said. "I changed things around so that the next substitute soul reaper would be a benefit to us like a dear friend of mine once was."

"You mean the previous substitute soul reaper?" Hiro questioned. "I've heard people say I'm a lot like him."

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki….and I think it's time that you finally meet him." Rukia said.

To Be Continued….


	100. Substitutes Meet

"Yawn." Hiro complained. Hiro was in the middle of a long bus ride. Hiro succeeded in the defeat against Sinoku, but when he did, Rukia talked to him about something. Rukia believed it was time for Hiro to meet Ichigo Kurosaki, the previous substitute soul reaper before him. "How long is this bus ride?"

"Just calm down, Hiro. We should be in Karakura Town soon." Daigo said. Hiro wasn't going alone. Daigo, Rukia, and Sonya were with him as well.

"I just don't get why we have to take a bus ride." Hiro said. "Rukia, couldn't we have taken the…. "other method of transportation"?" He meant the senkaimon, but there were too many people on the bus to talk about it.

"Perhaps, but I have been wanting to take a ride in one of these for a long time." Rukia said. "Besides, it's not really supposed to be use for personal transport from one area to another and you needed to pack."

"Oh brother." Hiro said. He relaxed in his seat and thought back to what Rukia told him.

…

Flashback

Hiro and Rukia had a talk back in the Seireitei. At the end of their little talk, she mentioned Ichigo Kurosaki and she believes that it's time that Hiro meets him.

"Are you serious?" Hiro questioned. "You want me to meet the substitute soul reaper that came before me?"

"That's right." Rukia said. "All your actions have shown me how much you and Ichigo are alike. I believe you might be able to benefit from him. We'll leave in the next few days and I'll take you to Karakura Town, where he lives."

"Hang on. Why do you want me to meet this guy now?" Hiro asked.

"You have fought and won many battles, Hiro, but you can always improve." Rukia said. "Ichigo might teach you a thing or two about being a substitute soul reaper. Then again, I doubt it. Ichigo isn't much of a teacher, but I suppose he can help you become stronger. At first, you probably wouldn't have been interested in meeting him, but it would seem like you're willing to now. Head on back to Kyoto and pack your bags. I'll take you to him.

End of Flashback

…

"How do I get talked into these things?" Hiro said for he wasn't having any enjoyment or anything so far.

"Um….Hiro." Sonya said with her sitting next to him and seemed a little nervous, but happy at the same time. "I was just wondering something. Why did you invite me to come along with the rest of you?"

"Oh…." Hiro said. "Well, when Rukia told me about this Ichigo, she told Daphne and Lucas about this Uryu and Chad. They went to meet those guys, Ashiru and Enru are still back in the Soul Society, and I'm not really sure where Ami is. I thought you would be lonely by yourself. So I thought I let you tag along."

"That's really sweet of you." Sonya said as she felt so flattered that Hiro thought of her.

"How can she be lonely? She had Mitski and her father back in Kyoto." Daigo said with a smug look on his face. He had the sneaky suspicion something else was going on with Hiro.

"Shut it. I just didn't want her to feel…..I don't know. Left out?" Hiro said as he really wasn't sure what to say. Daigo giggled at that with Hiro getting annoyed. "We can't get there fast enough." Hiro just sat back in his seat, but he saw his bag by his feet moved around. "Huh? Wait. What's in my bag?" Hiro reached down and unzipped it, but was surprised when Neko came out of it.

"Finally! It was getting stuffy in there." Neko said with the others shocked.

"Neko?!" Hiro said and was not pleased at all. "What are you even doing in there?"

"I'm sick of you guys leaving me out of all the action. So I'm coming along whether you want me to or not." Neko said. Hiro looked around to make sure no one else was staring.

"Get back in there before someone sees!" Hiro said as he shoved Neko back into his bag. Hiro placed his bag on his lap and was careful not to be seen. "Are you crazy?! I don't want people to think I still carry a stuffed animal. Not to mention that you could cause a panic if people see you walking and talking."

"Well, I'm not going to be left out this time." Neko said. "I know I'm being selfish here. I left your poor mother all alone."

"Lucky her." Hiro said. Hiro sighed in annoyance and looked towards the others. "What are we going to do with him?"

"It's far too late to turn back now. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Daigo said.

"Great. Another tagalong." Hiro complained.

"Hey! It sounds like you don't want my company." Neko said.

"I'm sure Hiro didn't mean it like that." Sonya said.

"No. I did." Hiro said.

…

Karakura Town

The bus arrived at Karakura Town, where Hiro and the others will finally meet the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. All of them got off the bus and had a look around the place.

"So this is Karakura Town?" Hiro said.

"It looks like such a nice and quaint place." Sonya said.

"So where is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" Daigo asked.

"Follow me." Rukia said as she led the way through the town. "I must say that it is nice to be back in Karakura Town. I hardly ever get to come by anymore since I became a captain."

"You've been here before?" Hiro questioned.

"Of course. She and Ichigo are friends." Daigo said. "Although, I am curious. How do you and Ichigo really know each other?"

"That's easy. It's because I was the first soul reaper that Ichigo ever met." Rukia said. "In fact, I was the one who brought him in the life of a soul reaper. He was just an ordinary human until I came into his life. I gave him the powers of a soul reaper. Just like you did for Hiro, Daigo."

"You were?!" Hiro said. "Hang on. I thought it was against the rules of your place to give your soul reaper powers to a human."

"It was, but things were complicated back then." Rukia said. "What I didn't expect when that all happened was to make friends who would risk their lives for me and friends that I would become so attached to."

"I guess that's just like how we are. I'm even more excited to meet this guy." Sonya said.

"With all this talk about this guy, he better be living up to the hype." Hiro said. "If this guy is as great as everyone says he is, what happened to him?"

"Well, it all took place with our final battle against the quincies around ten years ago." Rukia said. "That had to have been the toughest enemy we ever fought. We were all lucky to make it out of there alive."

"I've heard about that battle." Daigo said. "The quincies were believed to have been gone before that, but apparently some of them really went into hiding. When they finally revealed themselves, they were able to kill the previous captain of Squad One as well as the Soul King."

"The Soul King? Who's that?" Hiro asked.

"The Soul King ruled over the entire Soul Society." Daigo said. "He was able to stabilize the flow of spirits both in and out of the Soul Society. They say without him, the balance of the Soul Society and everything else would be destroyed. I also heard that parts of his body was separated and spread into separate pieces like his arms and legs."

"Sheesh. I don't even know what say about all that." Hiro said. Hiro took a look at Sonya and saw her eyes were widened and she seemed scared. "Sonya, are you okay? You look like you got the wind knocked right out of you."

"Uh….yeah." Sonya said. "I guess I just got a little spooked or something." She appeared like that's all it was, but they weren't entirely buying it. Still, Sonya isn't really the type to lie.

"Anyway, you won't be disappointed. Ichigo's far more powerful than you might think." Rukia said.

"We'll see." Hiro said. That was when his soul reaper pass was alerting him that there was trouble. "A hollow? Here? Now?"

"There!" Sonya said as she pointed to the sky and saw a worm-like hollow coming out of the sky.

"It never ends." Hiro said as he was about to transform.

"Wait." Daigo said as he held his hand against him. "I sense something? Something a little strange."

"We don't have time for you to be superstitious." Hiro said.

"Wait. What's that?" Sonya said as she pointed to the rooftops and saw something small and something fast moving on top of them. It was heading straight for the hollow and it slice and diced the hollow in almost no time.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Daigo said.

"What is that thing?" Hiro said.

"I think I know." Rukia said. The strange blur landed down near them and Hiro and the others were astonished as to what it really was.

"Hahah! The worm got chopped."

"A kid?!" Hiro said. What defeated that hollow was a little boy that was dressed similar to a soul reaper with orange wavy hair.

"Kazui!" Rukia said. The young boy named Kazui turned to them and recognized Rukia.

"Aunt Rukia!" Kazui called out as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again." Rukia said.

"You know this rugrat?!" Hiro said.

"Of course I do. This is actually Ichigo's son." Rukia said.

"That's his son?!" Daigo said. "It's hard to believe that's a child. The spiritual pressure I'm sensing from his is incredible!"

"Kazui!" All of them looked down the street and saw a woman was running towards them.

"Kazui, I told you not to run off like that." The woman stopped and saw the crowd. "Rukia?!"

"Orihime!" Rukia said. This woman named Orihime was a thing of beauty with her long auburn hair.

"Rukia!" Orihime called out as she hugged her. "You're in town?! It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you and Kazui too." Rukia said and that's when Orihime noticed Hiro and the others.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Orihime. She's actually Ichigo's wife." Rukia said. "I know. It's a little hard to believe."

"This is his wife?!" Hiro said and did a little whistle at Orihime's beauty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Daigo said as he bowed to her.

"Actually, Orihime, these people are here to meet Ichigo. Is he home?" Rukia said.

"Yes. He should be." Orihime said.

"Great. I'll explain on the way." Rukia said as she led the way and everyone followed. Things were starting to get interesting.

….

The Kurosaki Home

"The place looks great." Rukia said. Rukia led them a yellow home in a friendly neighborhood. "A little better than that clinic Ichigo use to live in."

"Please, come on in." Orihime said as she allowed everyone to come inside.

"So this is where Ichigo lives…." Hiro said as he looked around.

"Ichigo, come on down! We have company!" Orihime called.

"I'm coming." A voice could be heard from upstairs. Hiro was actually a little anxious to meet this person. He heard someone come down and looked at the stairs where he saw him.

"Rukia? Is that you?"

"Yep. It sure has been a while." Rukia said. "Ichigo, there's someone here I would like you to meet." A man came down and stepped in front of Hiro. Hiro could feel some of the power emitting from him and was a little overtaken by all of it. He just looked like a regular guy with the only strange part being his orange hair. "Ichigo, meet Hiro Hashiru. He is the newest substitute soul reaper."

"So you're my replacement…or my protégé I think." Ichigo said. "It's nice to meet you." Ichigo held out his hand and Hiro took it.

"Yeah…. Hi…." Hiro said. The two substitutes have finally met.

To Be Continued….


	101. The Famous Ichigo Kurosaki

Hiro has finally met Ichigo Kurosaki and now he can see for himself what he's really all about. Thanks to Rukia, Hiro, Daigo, Sonya, and even Neko managed to make to Karakura Town and found the home of Ichigo with his wife and son: Orihime and Kazui.

"Thank you." Daigo said as Orihime offered some refreshments and he took one.

"So you're the newest substitute soul reaper." Ichigo said. "I'm willing to bet you find it as a hassle, don't you?"

"Sometimes." Hiro said. All of them just lounged around the living room while Kazui was playing around with Neko.

"Hiro, come on!" Neko called out. "I might look like a toy, but that doesn't mean I want to be played like one. The kid is so dang fast."

"Don't care." Hiro said. Neko was getting frustrated, but he started running when Kazui started to chase him again.

"You've got your own mod soul too, huh?" Ichigo said. "I use to have one myself named Kon and he use to be really annoying."

"Tell me about it." Hiro said.

"I must say that is a great honor to meet the both of you." Daigo said. "My captain has spoken a lot about you and thinks very highly of you. Especially you, Mr. Kurosaki."

"I do have to say that it is impressive that Rukia has her own lieutenant." Ichigo said. "Taking orders from her must not be easy."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Rukia said.

"Well….you do tend to get a little bossy and you act like a know-it-all." Ichigo said.

"I do, do I?!" Rukia said as she was getting annoyed. "Maybe that's because you didn't know what you were doing most of the time."

"Of course I knew what I was doing." Ichigo said as he was getting annoyed himself.

"Oh sure. Tell that to all the battles where you got beaten badly. It would have been a whole lot worse for you without my help." Rukia said. The two of them started to argue and it got a little awkward for the others.

"Hey! No fighting or arguing you two." Orihime said. "Rukia, we don't get to see you so often these days. Don't ruin it with all the fighting. We also have guests, Ichigo, who came a long way just to meet you."

"Sorry, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"These guys really do have history." Hiro said.

"Yeah." Sonya said as she chuckled. "The way Rukia and Mr. Kurosaki argued actually reminds of how you and Daigo argue."

"We don't argue like that." Daigo said.

"Actually, we do now that Sonya mentions it." Hiro said. "I know how Ichigo feels because you act like you know everything yourself."

"Excuse me?!" Daigo questioned.

"See?" Sonya said.

"Rukia, I do have to ask. Why did you bring these guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought it was time that Hiro met you." Rukia said. "I also thought you could help him become stronger since you two are similar. Hiro is a great soul reaper, but there is always room for improvement."

"How about you two start by getting to know each other a little better?" Sonya suggested.

"I am curious about a few things." Hiro said. "If you were the substitute soul reaper before I was, what happened? It seemed like everything went quiet with you after your final battle."

"Well, something like that. I didn't exactly quit being a soul reaper." Ichigo said. "After my final battle against Yhwach, everything was pretty easy after that. Life went on. I eventually got married to Orihime and we had Kazui. My friends and I went on living our own lives."

"We've had our few share battles ourselves." Daigo said.

"I'm sure you have. There were times it seemed like we weren't going to make it." Orihime said. "It was thanks to our friends in the Soul Society and each other that we did. Would anyone like something to eat?"

"One of you better go with her." Ichigo whispered. "Her taste in food isn't really the same as ours."

"I'll help you." Sonya offered and went with Orihime to the kitchen.

"So if you two are soul reapers, what's with the girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Sonya? She's a friend." Hiro said. "She doesn't really have powers of her own, but she does what she can to help us. She's like one of the nicest people around."

"I see." Ichigo said. "Orihime was the same when we were about your age. She wasn't really a fighter. She couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt, but she wanted to help her friends."

"Hmm…." Daigo said with a smirk. "All of this is very interesting. Orihime is sweet, selfless, and is willing to put herself in harm's way all for her friends. Isn't it all interesting how much she's like Sonya, Hiro?"

"I guess. So?" Hiro said.

"Well, you're like Ichigo and Orihime is like Sonya. Just look as to where they are right now." Daigo said. Hiro put some thought into it and he got a little freaked when he figured out what Daigo was talking about.

"Whoa! Are you saying Sonya and are going to be married? Okay. Sonya and I are not like that." Hiro said. "She and I are just friends."

"I'm just saying that you're like Ichigo and Sonya is like Orihime." Daigo said as he continued to smirk. "They are married, but I didn't really say anything."

"You were implying it! Sonya and I are not like that! We're not even dating!" Hiro said as he was getting all flustered by it.

"Then why are you blushing?" Daigo questioned.

"How about you just wipe that smirk right off your face or I'll do it for you?" Hiro said as he was getting really annoyed by all of it.

"Enough you two." Rukia said. Both of them called it off, but Daigo still had the thought in his head and Hiro was irritated. While they were talking, Sonya helped out Orihime in the kitchen.

"Red bean paste?" Sonya questioned. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't even like beans all that much."

"That's okay. More for me." Orihime said. With what Orihime has offered to eat, Sonya was afraid she was going to need her stomach pumped. "So Sonya, if you don't have any powers, how come you came to Karakura Town?"

"That's simple. Hiro invited me and I wanted to come." Sonya said.

"Really?" Orihime said as she took a look at Sonya's face. "I know that look in our eyes. I had the same look whenever I was around Ichigo. You must care a lot about Hiro."

"Huh?!" Sonya was starting to get embarrassed. "Don't tell me I'm really that obvious." Sonya was embarrassed, but she switched it around to sadness at a thought. "If I am, how come Hiro hasn't tried anything? Does he not know how to act on it or does….does he just not feel the same?"

"I'm sorry, Sonya. I shouldn't have said that." Orihime said. "You're not obvious. I just know it because I was the same myself."

"Really?" Sonya questioned.

"Yes." Orihime said. "I fell in love with Ichigo, but I didn't know how to act on it. I just wanted to be near him. I wanted to help him in any way that I could."

"That's just how I feel with Hiro." Sonya said.

"And Ichigo was always so sweet." Orihime said as she was starting to get all giddy like she was a little girl. "He was always so brave and strong. The fact that I was just near him was making me a butterfly flying so freely."

"Huh?" Sonya questioned as she was starting to think that Orihime was acting a little weird. Orihime noticed Sonya was looking at her strange and stopped her strange behavior.

"Sorry." Orihime said with a nervous laugh. "Sometimes I act a little scattered brain. People say I behave strangely, but I like to think I'm seeing on the bright side of things."

"You certainly do seem to have a unique mind." Sonya said. She was able to figure that out after just a short while.

"Here come snacks!" Orihime called out as she brought a tray of food back to the others.

"Back to the reason we came here." Rukia said. "Ichigo, I was wondering if you could train Hiro. Help him improve as a soul reaper. Hiro will probably face enemies more powerful than the last in the future."

"You want me to train someone?" Ichigo said for he never had to do that before. "I'm not sure what I could do exactly, but I suppose I could give it a try."

"Great. So where should we start?" Hiro questioned.

"I know just the place we need to go." Ichigo said.

…

A Candy Store

Ichigo brought everyone to a candy store in a back alley. Hiro and the others did not look all that impressed with the place since it looked like it was rundown.

"I can't believe this place is still opened for business." Rukia said.

"We're going to do some training here? You can't be serious, can you?" Hiro questioned. "This is a candy store. It doesn't even look like it's in good shape."

"There's more to this place than you might think." Ichigo said.

"Hey, Mom. While they're doing some training, would it be okay if I get a few snacks?" Kazui ask.

"Sure, but no sweets before dinner now. I don't want you to spoil your appetite." Orihime said.

"A candy store. Well, I'm sure there is no candy as sweet as you lovely ladies." Neko said.

"Um….thanks, Neko." Sonya said as all of them went inside.

"Well, there are some faces I haven't seen for a while." Hiro and the others looked ahead and was met with a middle aged-looking man dressed in green with shaggy blonde hair and wore a green and white stripped hat.

"How's it going Urahara?" Ichigo said.

"It's bene a long time." Rukia said. "I see this place is as busy as ever."

"Rukia! One of my best customers! It's always nice to see you." Kisuke said.

"Urahara?" Daigo questioned. "Hang on. You wouldn't be Kisuke Urahara, are you? The very same one who founded the Department of Research and Development?"

"Aw! A fellow soul reaper I see." Kisuke said. "Rukia, is this guy with you?"

"He is. This is Daigo Kujaro, my lieutenant." Rukia said and gestured to Hiro. "That over there is Hiro Hashiru, the newest substitute soul reaper."

"The newest one?" Urahara said. All of them went inside and had a seat and told Kisuke about what's been going on. "I see. So you want to use my place to do some training, do you?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Ichigo asked.

"No. I think it's swell." Urahara said. "Ichigo, you always used that place for training before. I don't see any reason not to."

"How exactly are we suppose o use this place for training?" Hiro asked.

"Let me show you." Urahara said as he stood up. He moved a piece of the floor out of the way and showed a secret ladder. All of them went down and saw they were in the same area that was underneath Kimune's.

"Wow! This place is just like what's under Conor's bistro!" Hiro said.

"So you all know Conor, do you?" Urahahra said.

"You know him?" Hiro asked.

"He and I were good friends. We even stayed in touch when he decided to settle here in the World of the Living." Urahara said.

"Are you ready to do some training, Hiro?" Ichigo said as he took out his own pass. He pressed it against his chest and entered his soul reaper form. When he was in that form, Hiro couldn't believe all the spiritual pressure he was emitting. "Are you ready?" He took out his zanpakuto and revealed to be two blades. A long black one and a short one.

"Seems you still haven't learn how to control masking your energy." Rukia said.

"Is this real?! His spiritual pressure feels so strange!" Sonya said.

"Ichigo isn't like most humans." Rukia said. "His father was a soul reaper and his mother was a quincy. He also had hollow powers."

"You mean like Captain Hirako and the others?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah." Rukia said.

"That is impressive. Looks like I have a lot to live up to." Hiro said as he took out his own pass and entered his own soul reaper form.

"So you can keep your zanpakuto in shikai form like me." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. I can tell there's a big difference in our powers." Hiro said. "Part of that might be because my mother is human and my father was a soul reaper. So if you can show me a thing or two, let's get to it."

"I'm right with you there." Ichigo said. Ichigo has revealed himself and Hiro can see he's got a lot of ground to cover. Hiro's ready for it.

To Be Continued...


	102. An Arrow of Meaning

With help from Rukia, Hiro was able to meet his predecessor and now has agreed to do some training to become even stronger. Hiro wasn't the only that Rukia hooked up with a predecessor. She helped out Daphne and Lucas as well with others with powers and abilities like their own. That's where Daphne is.

"Over here!" Daphne called out as she shot an arrow and it pierced through a hollow. Daphne was in a concealed room where it was nothing, but ledges and she's fighting off hollows. Daphne ran around the room and has been fighting off hollows. Daphne kept firing arrows and was exerting some power of hers. Daphne shot down the last of the hollows for she saw no other hollow was around. Daphne let out a big sigh of relief as she pressed her back against the wall and fell down from exhaustion. "That took longer than I thought. Rukia Kuchiki…..you certainly know how to pick a trainer."

….

Flashback

It was after Sinoku was defeated. Ichika told Lucas and Daphne that Rukia wanted to talk to them about something. So they went to her office and waited for there.

"Any idea what this is about?" Lucas asked.

"No clue." Daphne said. Both of them waited around for her until they heard the door opened up and saw Rukia come inside.

"Aw! So you two heard I wanted to talk to you." Rukia said as she moved around and sat across from them. "Good. It saves me the trouble of looking for the both of you and explaining things again."

"What is this about?" Daphne asked.

"I just talked to Hiro about something similar." Rukia said. "I've noticed that all of you are powerful. You were more than able to hold your own in battles against foes such as us soul reapers and arrancars. I'm actually impressed, but I do believe you all can be better and stronger."

"That's what this is? Some sort of performance review?" Lucas asked. "From the sound of things, we appear to be just above average."

"No. it's nothing like that." Rukia said. "Think of it as a helpful tip. Lucas, I heard you're pretty athletic back in your home. I may not know everything about the World of the Living, but aren't their professionals in athletics in your world? Don't you think they were constantly be training to make themselves better."

"Well….yes." Lucas said. "Professional athletes keep themselves in shape and keep practicing their skills so they don't get sloppy."

"So you're saying you want to help us improve and become stronger? You want to help keep us in shape?" Daphne said.

"I suppose that's one way of putting if." Rukia said. "I know soul reapers won't be much of a benefit for the two of you since you don't have soul reaper powers. That is why I like the two of you to meet a couple good friends of mine."

"And who would that be?" Daphne asked.

"For you Daphne, I would like you to meet Uryu Ishida." Rukia said. "He's a quincy like yourself. In fact, you two are similar to each other. Uryu denies that he aids soul reapers, but I never did entirely believe that. As for you Lucas, I would like you to meet Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad. He has fullbringer abilities like yourself. Both of them might be able to show you a trick or two. Hiro is doing the same. I thought it was time for him to meet the substitute soul reaper that came before he did."

"Sounds like it could be interesting." Lucas said as he was liking the idea. "Where do we go to meet them?"

"Hold on." Daphne said as she was having some suspicions. "Why now? You could have told us about these people when we decided to aid the Soul Society. You could have let us train with them from then. So why are you deciding now to let us meet these people and allow them to train us?" Rukia looked Daphne right in the eyes and could tell that she is having doubts on what Rukia is saying.

"Very well." Rukia said. "I have seen the results of your battles with my own eyes. You may have emerged triumphant, but you barely manage to make it out alive. It also doesn't seem like you have anyone that can help you all improve. Yes, you have Conor and Manana, but there's only so much they can do."

"I see. So you ARE a little unsatisfied with our performance in battle." Daphne said.

"I'm not trying to cause problems." Rukia said. "I'm just offering a chance for all of you to improve and become stronger. Daphne, you're one of the last few quincies that is still out there. So shouldn't you prosper your strength so you can survive and aid in the revival of the quincies? Isn't it your dream to have soul reapers and quincies fight together? This could actually help you?" The fact that Rukia claimed this could help Daphne's goals got her tempted to take this offer.

"Rukia really knows how to talk someone into doing something." Daphne narrated. "I was actually tempted to meet this Uryu and take Rukia's advice."

…

Karakura Town

"Rukia told me that Uryu Ishida lives in Karakura Town." Daphne narrated. "Hiro told me he was going to pay a visit to this Ichigo, but I left before he did. Rukia told me where I could find this Uryu." When Daphne arrived in Karakura Town, she went straight to the hospital. Daphne went inside and was on the lookout for Uryu.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"I'm actually looking for Uryu Ishida. I need his help with something." Daphne said.

"Is there a problem or something? Dr. Ishida is a busy man and does not like being disturbed." The nurse said.

"It's quite alright Shinoka. I can handle this." Daphne looked behind the nurse and was met with a doctor that had blue hair and glasses. The doctor had her leave and faced Daphne "I'm Uryu Ishida. I'm who you're looking for, right?"

"Yes." Daphne said. She reached inside a pocket and held up a quincy cross and she had Uryu's undivided attention.

"When I saw I had Dr. Ishida's undivided attention, I told him what was going on." Daphne narrated. "When I told him I was a fellow quincy and that Rukia sent me. When he heard all of it, he agreed to help me."

….

The Room

Uryu led Daphne inside the room. Daphne was amazed that there was a room like this one inside a hospital.

"What's a room like this doing in a hospital?" Daphne asked.

"My father owned the building. He installed it." Uryu said. "This is where we're going to do your training and I know just how to start." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a few small round tablets.

"Are those what I think they are?" Daphne said.

"That's right. Hollow baits." Uryu said. "It will all be concealed into this very room. It will be just you and the hollows in here."

"You're underestimating me." Daphne said. "The hollows that come from all of those will just be low-level ones. I can handle all of them."

"Perhaps, but I've never seen multiple baits broken all at once." Uryu said. "Let's see what happens and we'll see if you are worth of even being a quincy." Uryu caused all the round tablets to shatter. Uryu left the room and the hollows were already making their way inside gathering around Daphne. Daphne pulled out her schärfer and was ready to begin.

End of Flashback

….

"Note to self. Don't smash multiple hollow baits at once." Daphne said. "They attract more hollows than I believed. A grave mistake on my part." Daphne heard the door open and saw Uryu come back in.

"So you were able to handle all the hollows nonstop." Uryu said.

"I've excerted more power than I thought, but I handled it all just fine." Daphne said. "My mistake in miscalculation of my own abilities and the hollows' tenacity. What was the point in that?"

"Just getting a read on your power." Uryu said. "Your certainly capable of holding your own in a fight. You had a good teacher."

"You better believe I did." Daphne said. "My father was my teacher. The quincy I am today is all because of him."

"I see." Uryu said as he was getting a better understanding of her. "Let me ask you something, Daphne. What purpose do you have for fighting? Why are you following the way of the quincy?"

"Why?" Daphen said. "It all leads back to my father. My father wanted the quincies and soul reapers to get along. I wish to restore the honor of the quincies and for the two kinds to be one. That was my father's goal and when he passed, I made it my own."

"So it all ties to your father? I can relate to that." Uryu said. "My sensei desired that as well. Now let's see if that drive is enough." Uryu pulled out his own bow and aimed it right for Daphne. Daphne acted fast and moved out of the way as he launched an arrow and it grazed against Daphne's arm. Uryu turned to her and released multiple arrows at once. Daphne tried her best to avoid them, but she was getting cut from multiple sides. "You seem to have plenty of energy left."

"What are you trying now?" Daphne said.

"Let's test your devotion." Uryu said. Uryu kept firing arrows, but Daphne ducked behind a wall. "That's truly a noble goal you have there and wanting to do what he could not, but what do you want? Do you fire your arrows out of responsibility or sentimentality?"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne said.

"You'll know the answer." Uryu said and suddenly appeared above her. Daphne started moving as Uryu fired his arrows around

"Responsibility? Sentimentality? Aren't those the same in my case?" Daphne wondered. She turned around and tried firing her arrows, but Uryu fired more and Daphne couldn't keep up with all of them. Daphne got hit by some of the arrows and was knocked to the ground.

"As a quincy, you fire your arrows in the name of justice, but there is more." Uryu said. "If there is something you want to protect, you fire your arrows from the heart."

"Are you saying my arrows are weak and insufficient?" Daphne said as she felt insulted.

"You tell me." Uryu said. He kept firing arrows at her, but Daphne was still able to move and tried her best to avoid them.

"I do hold something to prptect. I want to protect my father's dream." Daphne said.

"You still have plenty of energy, but is that all you're fighting for?" Uryu said. He launched another arrow and it hit her right in the shoulder and knocked her down. "I understand you want to keep your father's dream alive, but I don't think that's really all you care about."

"What is he trying to tell me?" Daphne questioned. 'My father wanted the two kinds to fight as one.' She thought. 'He grew ill and couldn't carry it out. So I made it my responsibility to do that.' When she heard her herself think it, she was starting to see what Uryu was saying. 'Uryu thinks I fire my arrows out of my father's desire, but not my own. My arrows could become more powerful, more meaningful if I fire with what means to me. What does matter to me? What am I fighting for?' She wondered about that. She thought back to all the battles she's been in and the answer came to her as if was looking her in the face. 'Of course. They're the reason.' Daphne leaned against a wall and tried to get back up.

"Well? What do you have to say now?" Uryu said.

"They're the reason I fight….my own reasons. My friends." Daphne said. "Sonya, Ami. Lucas, Ashiru, Enru, Daigo, and even that delinquent idiot Hiro. They're the reason I fight as well because they're my friends."

"So you get it." Uryu said. "You're fighting for a noble reason, but that isn't enough. Fighting for the sake of the people you care about gives you strength you didn't even know you had. I saw that myself when I acknowledged the people I've been around as my friends. Even when I was with my own kind, I still chose my friends over them. You hold great potential Daphne. I will teach you all that I can about powers that are inside you." Uryu has many secrets and powers to show Daphne. Now that Daphne has found a reason to fight she's never knew she had, what will it unlock?

To Be Continued...


	103. Boxer and Speeder

Hiro has finally met Ichigo and Daphne has met Uryu Ishida. Thanks to Rukia, they were all able to meet and have found a way to get stronger. She made the same offer with Lucas. It took him a little more traveling money, but Lucas was on the way to meet someone who could make him stronger. Lucas was on a bus and was traveling somewhere.

'Yasutora Sado…. Chad….' Lucas thought. 'He's a professional boxer and he's apparently a fullbringer, the same as me. It will be interesting to see what this will be like.' The bus came to a stop and Lucas walked off. He was in a pretty big city and somewhere in this city is his new mentor. The first thing he needed to do was find him. "Excuse me." He asked the nearest person.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find a gym where professional boxers might do their training and exercise?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. That would be the All-Star Gym." The man said. "I'm afraid that it's on the other side of town."

"Just tell me the street name and I'm sure I can manage." Lucas said.

….

Lucas

Lucas continued to the gym on foot. He was able to get the street name from that nice man. It took him a while, but he was able to get to the street he was looking for. Now he just needed to find the building.

"It should be around here somewhere." Lucas said. "That's assuming that this guy even trains here or is here at all." Lucas looked around for the building and he soon spotted it just up ahead. "That must be the place." As soon as Lucas saw it, he went straight for it, but some thugs cut him off. "Can I help you?"

"You passed the wrong alley."

"Yeah. Don't you know the rules? You can't pass through here without paying the toll."

"What's the toll?" Lucas asked.

"Every ounce of money you have as well as all your valuables."

"Is it really so smart to mug someone when we're close to a gym where professional boxers use?" Lucas said.

"No body's going to see a thing." The leader said as he took out a knife. "So hand over just about everything you've got and no one has to get hurt."

"I don't have time for this." Lucas said as he just tried to pass them, but they weren't going to let him through.

"I don't think you heard us." All of them had Lucas surrounded and wasn't going to let them go. So they wondered why Lucas would be smiling. A commotion went on with the sound of a beating going on, but it was short and Lucas was the one to walk away.

"Nice try." Lucas said as he walked away with all the thugs beaten around. Dealing with spirit monsters, soul reapers, and others, dealing with regular thugs is almost nothing. What Lucas didn't know was that someone in a window saw what Lucas did. Lucas continued to the gym and made his way inside with a lot of people working out.

"Can I help you?" A desk clerk asked.

"Maybe." Lucas said. "I'm actually looking for someone. Is someone named Yasutora Sado here? Do you know if he will come here? He also goes by Chad."

"Now hold on there for a moment." Lucas looked in front of him and was met with a business man. "Did I hear that right? Are you looking for my Sado?"

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Tetsu Kaimin. I actually happen to be the manager of Yasutora Sado. You want him, you talk to me first."

"Okay." Lucas said.

"Look kid, Sado doesn't really have time to give autographs. He's got to get his usual workout routine in because he's got a big match coming up." Kaimin said.

"I'm not here for an autograph. A friend of his told me he could help me." Lucas said.

"Yes, but that doesn't work. What friend? Who told you to come here?" Kaimin said, but he didn't give Lucas a chance. "Don't answer that because you just made it up. You're just trying to get closer to a star. I'm not allowing that. Now go."

"Forget it, Kaimin." Lucas looked behind Kaimin and was a little intimidate with the giant that was behind Kaimin.

"Sado?" Kamin questioned.

"I'll take care of it." Chad said and turned his eyes to Lucas. "What friend of mine sent you to me?"

"Her name is Rukia." Lucas said.

"I see. Come with me and we can talk." Chad said and allowed Lucas to walk through.

"Sado? Sado! You don't have time for rookie fighters." Kaimin said, but neither of them were really listening. Both of them went to a boxing ring so they could talk in private. There, Lucas told Sado everything.

"So Rukia sent you because she wants me to train you. You're a fullbringer like myself?" Chad questioned.

"That's right." Lucas said. "She says this will help me become stronger and that's a good thing "for me. I want to become stronger so I can help my friends."

"I understand. That's similar to me." Chad said.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Lucas said and he was a little anxious on his answer.

"Yeah." Chad said. "I caught a glimpse of your spiritual pressure. I saw you fight those punks outside and you didn't waste any effort or anything."

"You saw that?" Lucas said.

"I did." Chad said as he took a position in the ring. "Let's start by seeing what you can do. Come at me."

"With my powers?" Lucas said.

"That depends." Chad said. "Does your powers require you to use an item, a weapon, or does it involve you using your actual body for offense?"

"I actually use my body." Lucas said. "I call my fullbring Jet Leg. My fullbring revolves around the use of my legs and speed and my speed is increased by a significant amount."

"I see." Chad said. "My fullbring flows through the use of my arms. You do need to be in great physical condition to use your powers effectively. How about we start with you coming at me with just your regular human abilities?"

"Okay." Lucas said as the two of them readied himself. Lucas went right at Chad and swung his leg at him, but Chad was able to block it. Lucas felt how strong Chad really was as he felt lik he kicked a brick wall. Lucas backed away and felt the impact in his leg.

"Did you hurt your leg? Sorry." Chad said.

"Nothing I can't just shake off." Lucas said as he got back in it. "I just need to remember I'm dealing with a professional boxer." Lucas got back in it and went on the offense again. He kept swing some kicks at him, but Chad blocked off each of his attacks. Lucas gave it another try, but Chad grabbed his leg and swung him back with Lucas falling on his back.

"Finished already?" Chad asked.

"Not even close." Lucas said as he got back up.

"So put some strength into it. Let it all out." Chad said.

"Easy for you to say. You're a boxer. I'm a soccer player. I learned to pace myself so I don't burn out so much stamina." Lucas said.

"That's good. You clearly know what you are." Chad said. "Now come at me with the pride you have of being a soccer player."

"Pride? What does pride have to do with this?" Lucas said.

"You mean no one told you?" Chad said. "The key to unlocking the power of a fullbring is pride. For me, my pride is in my skin. My abuelo taught me to carry pride in my heart and I take that pride into my skin. That's why my fullbring abilities revolve around my arms. Your pride has to an item or something that you would hold a lot of pride for."

"Something I hold a lot of pride for?" Lucas wondered for he never realized that and he never thought about it.

"Think back to when you first unlocked your powers. That time when you used them for the first time." Chad said. "What did you have pride for? Where was your pride coming from? What was your thoughts that would make you think of pride?"

"Pride?" Lucas questioned as he thought about the time his powers first came to him. It was when a hollow came after him and Daigo tried to help him out. In a moment he was knocked out, he thought about one person. He remembered his late brother: Coby. Coby was the one that had Lucas take sport in soccer and he remembered all that pride he had. "My pride came from my brother."

"Your brother?" Chad questioned.

"That's right." Lucas said. "I was proud to be his brother. My love for soccer came from him. He helped made the person who I am. I was proud to be called Coby's brother!" It was like his powers were reawaken as spirit energy exploded around him and his fullbring was activated.

"So this is your fullbring?" Chad asked.

"That's right." Lucas said and had a look at himself. "Strange. I feel stronger, but my fullbring doesn't look different."

"No. Your fullbring is in your completed form. So it can't change, but that doesn't mean you can't grow stronger." Chad said. "Now let's see this power of yours. I can take it." Lucas believed it, but he surprised Chad as he suddenly vanished. Lucas appeared behind him and gave him a strong and powerful kick. Chad was knocked by the attack and it broke through the lines and Chad hit the wall.

"Whoa! That had a lot more power to it than I thought." Lucas asked as he ran over and deactivated his powers. "Chad?! Chad?! Are you hurt?!" Chad was able to pull himself up and was able to shake all of it off.

"Yeah. You're forgetting who I am and what I do." Chad said. "I've gotten use to taking hits like that, but it seemed you had more power in you when you realized the origin of your power."

"You're right. I thought I pulled it off when I went to Hueco Mundo." Lucas said. "Now I see I still have more potential and power in me that I haven't brought out yet."

"Sado?!" They heard Kaimin calling out as he banged on the rock door. "Sado?! What is going on in there?"

"We better get going." Chad said as he grabbed Lucas and made a run through another door. Kaimin was able to get the door open and saw they were already gone. Chad and Lucas made it out of the gym.

"Something tells me this is going to get very destructive." Lucas said and Chad agreed to that. With new mentors, Hiro and the others will come out stronger. That's assuming they can come out alive.

To Be Continued…..


	104. Ami and Ashiru's Training

As Hiro and the others met Ichigo and his friends, Enru remained in the Soul Society. He was in the middle of doing some work. Keeping busy as a lieutenant, but he does some training himself from when he has the chance.

"Excuse me? Enru, are you in there?"

"Yes. Come on in, Rangiku." Enru said and Rangiku let herself in.

"There you are." Rangiku said. "Listen, some lieutenants decided to go out for some lunch together. You want to join? There's going to be some nice saki!"

"Rangiku, it's the afternoon." Enru said. "Besides, some of us lieutenants like to do our work. I also have some training to do." 'I had to release my zanpakuto in that last battle. I need to learn to gain better control over it should that time comes again.' He thought.

"Oh poo. You're no fun." Rangiku said. "By the way, where's Ashiru? I want to ask him to come to, but I haven't seen any sign of him."

"That's because he hasn't been in the Seireitei for the past few days." Enru said. "He went out to do training of his own out in the forest. Some of us actually like putting in some extra effort."

"Watch it, buster. I've been a lieutenant far longer than you have." Rangiku said. Enru looked out to the window and was wondering about Ashiru.

'Ashiru, I hope things are going well for you.' Enru thought.

…

Ashiru

Ever since Sinoku was beaten, Ashiru has decided to become stronger himself. He went out in the forest of the Rukon District so he could be in peace when he does his training. Ashiru swung his zanpakuto in the same position and manner and kept at it.

"Ashiru!" Ashiru wasn't entirely alone. Ashiru turned around and for him to see Ami with a basket. "Take a look. I managed to catch some fish."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive for you." Ashiru said.

"That's because she didn't catch them. I did." Ashiru looked behind Ami and saw Takarin stepping into sight.

"That figures." Ashiru said with Ami annoyed.

"Fine, but I'll show you. I'll start the fire." Ami said and went over to a fireplace with Takarin going over Ashiru.

"Takarin, what are you even doing here?" Ashiru said.

"Checking to see how you're doing of course. I brought the fish in case you were hungry, but Ami wanted to make it look like she caught them." Takarin said. "I heard you were close and I wanted to see for myself. I know you're a lieutenant, but you know I see you like my son."

"Yeah and you're going to be close to acting like a smothering parent." Ashiru mocked.

"Watch it." Takarin said. Takarin turned to Ami and saw her struggling to build a fire. "Do you need some help there, sweetheart?"

"No. I got it." Ami said as she tried to get a spark going, but she wasn't coming up with anything.

"She's not much of a camper, is she?" Takarin asked.

"Not really." Ashiru said. "Back in her world, she's a superstar and probably doesn't have that much camping experience."

"What's the deal with Ami being here anyway?" Takarin said. "I thought she went back with Hiro and the others to the World of the Living."

"Well….that's not exactly what happened. I thought she would. Especially since she claims she and Hiro are "best buddies", but she had other plans." Ashiru said as he thought back to it.

…

Flashback

Ashiru was greatly injured when he tried to fight Sinoku himself. When he saw it went badly, Ashiru's pride was damaged. Instead of staying in bed, Ashiru was packing his stuff up.

"Ashiru, what do you think you're doing?" Ami asked since she followed him.

"I need to take some time off." Ashiru said. "I'm going to ask my captain for that time. Seeing how pathetic I was against Sinoku, I need to get stronger."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Ami said.

"Maybe, but I am a lieutenant. I can't fall so easily like I did." Ashiru said. "I have to be strong and uphold my position." Ashiru continued to pack, but Ami placed her hand over his and stopped him.

"I'm not letting you go….at least not without me." Ami said. Ashiru didn't think Ami would want to go with him and he didn't understand why. Yet, he just couldn't turn her away.

End of Flashback

…

"I couldn't turn her down." Ashiru said. "She wanted to come and I let her. She wanted to do some training herself. Her manipulation of spirit energy is getting better. Besides, it doesn't really hurt to have some company out here."

"I see…." Takarin said, but the smirk on his face was saying he had other thoughts.

"What's that look about?" Ashiru questioned.

"Are you sure you couldn't say no? Was it because she was too convincing…..or is there another reason?" Takarin said.

"What are you implying?" Ashiru said as he wasn't liking what Takarin was trying to say.

"I'm just saying that you're a boy and she's a girl. You're out in the words together….alone." Takarin said. Ashiru was able to put two and two together and his face was turning red.

"Hang on." Ashiru said as he really wasn't sure what to think. "You think…. You think that she and me would…. No. I mean, we might…. No! She and I are not like that!"

"If you say so." Takarin said as he was still acting like something bigger was going on around here. "I think I'll leave the two of you to get back to your "training". Have fun." Takarin was on his way out. Ami heard those two talking. Ami and Ashiru looked at each other, but things were awkward between the two. Ashiru just turned away and went back to his training.

'Takarin wasn't entirely wrong.' Ami thought. 'I came out here with Ashiru because I wanted to get strong too, but there was more. I wanted to get closer to Ashiru. It seemed like he was trying to keep some distance between us and I wanted that to stop. Yet, even after I came here with him, he's still keeping some distance from me. Then, one night, I decided enough was enough.'

….

Flashback

A couple nights ago, Ashiru went on with his training and Ami tried her best at her own as well. They've only been at it for a day or two, but things were hard between the two. Hiro or one of the others was usually around, but things have been awkward between the two.

"Hey, Ashiru. We still have some fruit left." Ami said. "We wouldn't attract any animals or whatever lives in this forest, right? You want to finish it off?"

"No thanks." Ashiru said as he finished his training and walked past her. "It's getting late. Don't stay up too late."

"Ashiru…" Ami said, but Ashiru didn't hear her as he went into his tent. It's been like that between the two. Ami tried being friendly and get Ashiru to open up, but Ashiru just kept brushing her off like he did right now. She's decided that enough was enough. Ami walked over to the tent to face Ashiru.

"Ashiru, it's time we actually talked." Ami said.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Ashiru said.

"No because I'm fed up with it." Ami said as she closed the tent. She's not letting him leave and she's going to say what she thinks. "Ashiru, ever since we met and became friends with the others, you acted like you don't want to be near me. You are there to help me when I need it, but you keep some distance between us. I want to know why."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashiru said. "I'm just doing my responsibilities as a soul reaper."

"But you don't act like this with the others." Ami said. "I feel like you have something against me. Ashiru, I want us to be friends, but you seem to have a problem with that. I want to know why." Ashiru knew what she was talking about. He had a reason, but he doesn't want to tell her.

"I'm not talking about this." Ashiru said. He tried to leave, but Ami wasn't letting him leave. She shoved him and had him fall to the ground. She also straddled him and held him by his shirt to keep him from moving.

"No. We are talking about." Ami said. "I want answers and I'm not letting you leave or get up until we get somewhere." Ashiru looked into Ami's eyes and he turned away because of them.

"Ami, this is ridiculous." Ashiru said.

"Talk to me. Tell me what the problem is." Ami said. "Do….Do you hate me for some reason?"

"No. It's not that. I don't want to talk about this." Ashiru said.

"Ashiru, tell me!" Ami said and Ashiru just couldn't take it himself.

"It hurts, okay!" Ashiru said.

"What?" Ami said. Ami was glad they got somewhere, but she didn't quite understand.

"When I look at you, it hurts." Ashiru said. "You remind me of Minarin, my fiancé before she died. You have the same eyes as her. Every time I look at you, it makes me think of her. The more I did get to know her, the more I thought of her."

"So you thought it was okay to avoid me? Act like I didn't matter as much?" Ami said.

"I did that because…..I was afraid." Ashiru said. "I was afraid that the feelings I have for Minarin would be projected on you. You're not Minarin, I know I can't hold on to her forever, but I also feel….that somewhere inside me….I….."

"You think might be in love with me? Is that it?" Ami said. Ashiru had the courage to turn and look Ami in the eyes to see them getting all watery. "You tried to avoid me because you think that since I remind you of Minarin, you would fall in love with me?"

"You are similar to her, but as the same time you're different." Ashiru said. "I went through the pain of losing the woman I loved before. It was all so confusing and painful. I wasn't entirely sure what to do."

"So you thought avoiding me would solve your problems? What about me?" Ami asked. "Don't you think you should see how I felt about all this? Didn't my feelings and thoughts mattered, you jerk." Ashiru didn't really think about that and he does feel like a jerk now.

"I'm sorry." Ashiru said.

"You should be." Ami said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ashiru asked. Ami wasn't really sure about that herself. Both of them were frustrated, annoyed, confused, and a bunch of other emotions. That's why Ami couldn't really find sense in what she did next. She placed her hands against Ashiru's face and actually kissed him. Ashiru didn't know why she did that, but when she did, it was like all the mixed feelings he had for her came out with him wrapping his arms around her. Ashiru had them roll over so that he was over her. He looked down at her and both of them couldn't take what was going on inside the two of them. So Ashiru slipped his arms out of his robe and they both had their way with the other.

End of Flashback

…

Things haven't really gotten much better between the two of them. When it was the next morning after that, neither of them knew what to say and just went on like everything else was normal.

"Ashiru, we are going to have to talk about that night." Ami said.

"Ami, we both were frustrated and confused. We let it out in a way we probably shouldn't have." Ashiru said no matter how wrong he thinks he is. "Let's just leave it at that." Ami didn't like it, but she left it at that. What happened between them that night was something Ashiru wanted to avoid. Now they're both more confused. Perhaps this is how it's suppose to be between the both of them or maybe something will change.

To Be Continued….


	105. Story of a Soul

All of Hiro and his friends are doing their best in their training, trying to get stronger. Daphne is learning more about being a quincy from Uryu. Lucas is improving his fullbring abilities from Chad. Ashiru, Ami, and Enru are training in the Soul Society. That left Hiro to train with Ichigo and that's just what he's doing.

"You're mine!" Hiro said as he swung his blade at Ichigo, but Ichigo used both of his blades and blocked the attack. Ichigo pushed Hiro back and had him slid against the ground. Ichigo flew at Hiro and kept swinging his blades at Hiro, but Hiro kept trying to block his attacks. Ichigo swung his lower blade at Hiro, but Hiro saw the attack coming and used Flash Step to escape.

"Impressive. You saw my attack coming." Ichigo said.

"You're not the first opponent I fought that used more than one blade." Hiro said. "I held my own against Head Captain. I'm sure I can handle you."

"You actually fought Captain Kyoraku?" Ichigo said. "Impressive, but I'm not him." Ichigo flew at Hiro again and the two of them kept fighting against each other. As they were training, Rukia and Daigo hanged back and watched the two of them go at it.

"Hiro does seem to be doing well." Daigo said.

"Perhaps, but if it was a real fight, it would be a different story." Rukia said. "Ichigo is hardly trying. It would be an even different story if he still had his hollow and quincy powers. Sadly, he lost that during a fierce battle."

"Hiro has fought many powerful enemies, but I guess we'll soon see how he stacks against his predecessor." Daigo said.

"Hello!" Daigo and Rukia turned around and saw Kazui and Orihime arrived. "How is it all going?" Orihime asked.

"Pretty well. Hiro's doing well in his training." Rukia said.

"Looks like a lot of fun!" Kazui said as he liked seeing the two of them train. "Mom, can I go in and join them?"

"Uh….I don't think that's a good idea, Kazui. I'm sure you can train with your father when you're a little older." Orihime said. Orihime looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Daigo, where is your friend, Sonya?"

"Sonya?" Daigo questioned. "She wanted to have a look around Karakura Town. She has a lot of belief in Hiro. So she believes he is doing well in his training."

"Are you sure she's going to be okay roaming around by herself?" Orihime said. "She doesn't really know her away around."

"She took a map with her." Rukia said.

"Besides, Sonya is smart and responsible." Daigo said. "I'm sure she can handle herself just fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen to her? Who could she possibly run into all the way out here?"

…..

Sonya

Sonya was out on the streets and was trying to enjoy the sights of Karakura Town. She looked at a map to see where she was and she was enjoying her time.

"Wow. This seems like such a nice town." Sonya said. What Sonya didn't know was that someone up on the roof was watching her. This person kept his eyes on her as a woman appeared behind him. This woman had wavy blonde hair with her wearing a mossy green shirt and wore white traveling pants with her wearing combat boots.

"Hello, Mizuni." The man said.

"There you are." Mizuni said as she walked over and stood next to him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That I have. Down there. The girl with the map." Mizuni looked down and spotted Sonya, who she assumed that's who he was talking about.

"Her? Are you sure?" Mizuni questioned.

"I'm certain of it."

"Does that mean that our time is drawing closer and closer?" Mizuni said. "Some of the others are getting impatient."

"Yes, but we must be a little longer patient. We need to do this right. You stay focus on your assignment and that's to keep the substitute soul reaper "occupied" and you know what I mean by that."

"Right." Mizuni said. "What about the girl? Is there anything about her that we should know? Does she possess any powers that could be dangerous to us or anything?"

"No. I don't think she even knows herself. Just do as I tell you and everything will go well." Mizuni decided to take his word for it and just trust him. Who are these mysterious people and what exactly do they want from Sonya?

….

The Bus Station

Another bus has pulled into Karakura Town and two people stepped out of it. The two that stepped out were Conor and Manana. They have business of their own in Karakura Town.

"So this is where Kisuke and Yoruichi have been hanging out." Conor said.

"It will be interesting to see them again." Manana said. "What about you? Are you sure your precious bistro is going to be okay without you?"

"I took security measures." Conor said. "I made sure I put on the sign that said I'm away on vacation."

"Right… We wouldn't want you to lose your "most valuable customers" and other things." Manana mocked.

"Stop teasing. My bistro is good." Conor said. "Besides, we're not really here on vacation. We're here on other matters." He said as he turned around. "Isn't that right?" There was one more with them and it was one you wouldn't expect.

…

Hiro

Hiro continued to train with Ichigo. They were going at it nonstop and neither one of them looked like they were ready to call it quits yet. Hiro swung his sword horizontally, but Ichigo jumped and avoided the attack. Hiro wasn't letting him escape so easily as he had energy around his sword.

"Kurai Seigi!" Hiro swung his sword down and released his signature attack. It traveled and grazed through the ground, but Ichigo jumped out of the way and avoided the attack with Hiro's attack destroying a boulder.

"Whoa! Nice attack!" Ichigo said.

"Thanks. I guess you could say it's my signature move." Hiro said.

"I've got to say that I'm enjoying this. It's been a while since I had a good fight." Ichigo said.

"Wish I could say the same, but it's still some fun." Hiro said and flew right at Ichigo.

"Those two are really enjoying themselves." Rukia said.

"You can say that again." Daigo said. "They appear to be enjoying themselves like the fools they are."

"Hey, guys!" Daigo turned around and saw Sonya came back.

"Hey, Sonya. Back already?" Daigo questioned.

"Yeah. Karakura Town seems nice, but I would much rather do all the fun stuff around here with you guys. So how's Hiro doing?" Sonya asked.

"He seems to be doing well. They've both been holding out pretty strong." Daigo said as Hiro and Ichigo kept trading blows with each other.

"I've got you!" Hiro shouted as he swung down and the two of them collided blades. Hiro tried his best to press down and Ichigo was being pushed back. Hiro was actually starting to overwhelm him. "Now what are you going to do?" Ichigo wasn't really the type to take it easy in a situation like this one. Ichigo poured some extra power and was able to push back. Ichigo let out a mighty yell and released some of his power as he swiped his blades and Hiro was sent flying back.

"Hiro!" Sonya shouted as Hiro slammed against a boulder. Ichigo realized what he just did and felt like a big idiot.

"Oops! I overdid it! Hiro, are you okay?!" Ichigo called out.

"Yeah…" Hiro said as he was able to climb out. "I've been through a lot worse." Hiro tried to get back up, but he held his side and flinched in pain. Hiro removed his arm and saw he was cut through his side with some blood coming out.

"Hiro, you're hurt! Sonya said with concern.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted with disapproval.

"Sorry! My bad." Ichigo said. "We'll call it a day. Orihime, help him out." Orihime agreed and ran over to him.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Hiro questioned.

"Just stay still. This shouldn't take long." Orihime said. "Soten Kisshun." Orihime projected a barrier around Hiro's injury and Hiro felt a warm light coming from it.

….

Outside

Meanwhile, on the outside of the shop, Conor and Manana were just at the entrance. They stood in front of the door with the mysterious third and took a good look at the place.

"This is the place? Looks like a dump." Manana said.

"I don't know. I say it looks pretty good." Conor said.

"Of course, you would say that." Manana said. Manana's senses alerted her as she saw someone jump from the roof. Manana acted fast and intercepted the attack and she knew who the person was that attacked them. A woman with dark skin and purple hair. "Nice try, Yoruichi."

"How's it going, Manana?" Yoruichi said as the two landed down. "What brings you here?"

"Can't pay a visit to an old friend?" Manana said. "Conor, you and our friend go on inside to speak with Hiro. Leave me to speak with Yoruichi."

"Sure." Conor said as the two went on in and left the two ladies to talk.

…

Hiro

Orihime continued to use her mysterious power on Hiro. The barrier covered over Hiro's injury and his wound was instantly closing. Hiro, Sonya, and Daigo were amazed at what they saw as Orihime finished in no time.

"Whoa! Thanks…" Hiro said.

"You're welcome." Orihime said.

"It's incredible. I don't even feel any pain anymore. It's like my wound wasn't even there." Hiro said.

"That's amazing!" Sonya said.

"Not even Squad Four can heal anyone that fast!" Daigo said.

"That's Orihime's special power." Ichigo said. "Sorry about that Hiro. I got a little carried away. I think it might be best that we stop there for now."

"Looks like there's a little party going on here." All of them looked and saw Conor has arrived.

"Conor?!" Hiro said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Daigo said. "We weren't expecting to see you here? Is Manana here too?"

"Manana is outside. She's catching up with an old friend of hers." Conor said. "I had a feeling I would find you kids here."

"What's going on? Who is that guy?" Ichigo said.

"That's Conor Kimune." Hiro said. "He's helped us out on more than on occasion and he was a soul reaper at some point. For reasons he never really told us yet, he decided to live in Kyoto like the rest of us and opened up his own bistro."

"The famous Ichigo Kurosaki. I've heard about you." Conor said. "It's an honor to meet you. Looks like you've been giving Hiro a hard time."

"Something like that." Ichigo said.

"So I ask again. What are you doing in Karakura Town?" Daigo said.

"Actually, there's someone here who wanted to see you, Hiro." Conor said.

"See me?" Hiro questioned. Conor motioned for someone to come over and step into their sight. Someone did and it was someone Hiro wouldn't really expect to see.

"Hello, Hiro."

"No way! Mom?!" Hiro said. Julia in Karakura Town as well? "What's going on? What are you doing here?" Hiro questioned and he soon realized that there was something else that was wrong. Hiro was in his soul reaper form, but his mother was able to see him. "Wait! Mom, you can see me?!"

"Yes, Hiro. I know what's been going on." Julia said. "I've known for a while. So I decided that the time has come."

"The time for what?" Hiro said.

"Time I told you….about your father." Julia said. Hiro and Julia never really talked about Hiro's father all that much. Now she decides to tell him something about him? What is it that Julia finally has to tell Hiro about?

To Be Continued…..


	106. Origin of the Substitute

Hiro and the others had a surprise visit from Conor and an even bigger surprise was that Hiro's mother, Julia, arrived with him. She could actually see Hiro in his soul reaper form. She also claims that she wanted to talk to Hiro about his father.

"You're going to tell me something about?" Hiro said as he was confused about the whole thing. "Back up, Mom. I'm really confused about this whole thing here. I don't even get how you can see me."

"Hiro, I know this is all strange to you, but I'll explain everything." Julia said, but it had to wait as they heard something running to them and they saw it was Neko.

"Aw! So it's true! The lovely Julia has come. Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Neko said.

"I take it you're Neko." Julia said.

"She knows me!" Neko said as he felt so happy.

"You know about him?" Hiro questioned.

"Oh… You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Neko said as he was about to make a fool of himself, but Daigo stomped down on him and kept him from doing anything.

"Here, Kazui." Daigo said as he grabbed Neko and tossed him for Kazui to play with as he hugged him tight, but Neko was trying to get out of that death grip. "We'll leave you two to talk. You shouldn't be disturbed about this." Everyone else walked away and was leaving Hiro with his mother. Both of them took a seat on a couple rocks so they could talk.

"Okay, Mom. Start explaining. How can you even see me?" Hiro questioned.

"Actually, Hiro, I've been able to see spirits for as long as I can remember." Julia said.

"You can?!" Hiro said for he believed his mother was just an ordinary woman. "How come you never told me?"

"At first, you were a child and you probably thought I was just playing games, but then you grew older and I didn't think you would believe me." Julia said. "I didn't think you were on the spiritual side like me. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Hiro, I also knew your father was a soul reaper as well."

"You did?! Kyoraku did tell me he was a soul reaper, but I wasn't aware that you knew too." Hiro said.

"I should have been the one that told you. I'm sorry." Julia said.

"So how long have you known about me being a soul reaper?" Hiro asked.

"I have for a while now." Julia said. "I knew something was strange when you put Neko inside your body. Hiro, you think I wouldn't know when my own son doesn't act like himself? I saw you switch places or whatever it is with that. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how to address it."

"It is amazing that you even knew. So you wanted to talk to me about Dad. That is why you came out here, right? How did you even know I would be here?" Hiro said.

"I've known something was going on when you were away for long periods of time." Julia said. "I thought something was up. So I thought it was time I told you the truth about your father before it was too late."

"How did you know I was here? I didn't tell you I was heading for Karakura Town." Hiro said.

"I didn't." Julia said. "I asked everyone I could think of to see if anyone knew anything. Conor and Manana found me and told me everything. I thought it was time I told you about your father and they brought me here."

"So what are you going to tell me exactly?" Hiro said.

"Stuff like how we met and how you came into existence." Julia said. "It was about fifteen to sixteen years ago…."

…

Flashback

"It all happened one night when I was living out on my own." Julia narrated. "It was about a year after I graduated from college. Things went on like a normal night for me." The night where everything changed was going on for Julia. She just walked down the street. "Suddenly, I heard some sort of strange howling." The howl traveled through the wind and Julia appeared to have been the only one that heard it.

"What was that?" Julia said. She was alone one the street and saw no sign of anything. Suddenly, she heard the sound of something loud coming from above her. She looked up and saw something she couldn't believe. She saw a hollow crawling against the rooftops, but that wasn't all she saw. She saw a man with black hair in a black kimono and he was trying to fight off against that thing. This was her first experience with a hollow and a soul reaper. "Who is that?"

"Rotten creature!" The man shouted as he flew right at him, but the hollow swatted him away and he was sent crashing into the ground near Julia. Julia didn't understand what was going on, but she believed that soul reaper needed help. The soul reaper tried to get back up as Julia reached him.

"Are you okay?" Julia questioned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, but you need to get some sa….." The soul reaper was about to answer, but realized something was wrong and saw Julia was able to see him. "You can see me? How?"

"Why shouldn't I be able to see you?" Julia questioned. The soul reaper couldn't believe it. He was distracted and that gave the hollow a chance. The hollow landed in front of them and was reaching out for the both of them.

"Move!" The soul reaper shoved her out of the way, but the hollow grabbed a hold of him. The hollow bit into him and he was trying to tear off the left half of his body. Julia was beyond scared of what was going to happen, but the soul reaper fought through the pain. "Eat this!" The soul reaper shoved his zanpakuto into the hollow's head and the hollow released him. The soul reaper drove his zanpakuto right out of the hollow and it disappeared.

"Did you kill that thing?" Julia questioned, but she saw he was badly hurt. The soul reaper was breathing hard as he had some serious injuries over his body with some blood flowing out. Julia tried to help him and have him rest against a wall. "Oh my god…. You need a doctor. I'm calling a hospital."

"No." The soul reaper said. "A human hospital won't be able to help me."

"What are you talking about? You could get an infection. You could die from blood lost. Not to mention we need to tell someone about that monster you were fighting." Julia said.

"You can't do that because hollows and soul reapers such as myself can't be seen by humans. Which is why it's strange you're able to." The soul reaper said. Julia was worried and this guy needed help, but she knows this is her responsibility. She also felt something interesting about him.

"Who are you?" Julia said. The soul reaper looked into her eyes and felt he could trust her. Besides, he doesn't really have any other help he can turn to.

"Montaru Hanosuke."

"That was the night I met your father." Julia narrated. "That was my first experience between a soul reaper and those monsters called hollows. I never forgot it for that's when everything changed for me."

…

Julia's Apartment

"I took Montaru back to my apartment and treated his injuries. Luckily, I had a little nursing knowledge. There he told me everything." Julia narrated. Julia was able to get some bandages around Montaru as she did her best to help him.

"So soul reapers help guide dead spirits to the Soul Society and you fight those monsters where they are purified into the human souls they were once before. Am I right?" Julia said.

"That's about it." Montaru said. "I thank you for healing me, but I should probably get going soon." He tried to leave, but Julia held him down.

"No you're not. You can't go anywhere with those injuries. You're in bad shape." Julia said.

"I can't stay here." Montaru said. "Soul reapers can't interact that all much with humans. I've been assigned to watch over this town for next few weeks and that's what I'm going to do. If I stay here, I be putting you in trouble as well as get us both in trouble."

"Maybe, but if you go out there like this when you haven't fully healed, it will only get worse." Julia said. "If you do go anywhere, shouldn't you return to the Soul Society to help your injuries?"

"No." Mantaru said. "I'll return when my job is done and not a moment before. A soul reaper should never leave their post in case of death."

"But you're injured. Don't tell me that rule actually applies to this. That's crazy." Julia said.

"That's at least how I see it." Montaru said and Julia could see he was a man that stayed strong and took his position serious. She knew right away she couldn't convince him to go back until his time here ended.

"Fine, but at least stay here and let me help with your injuries. It's my fault this happened because you were trying to save me." Julia said and felt guilt for it. Montaru saw it, recognized her guilt. She wanted to take responsibility for it and Montaru found it admirable.

"Very well. It won't matter since your memories will be erased." Montaru said. At least, that's what he believed.

…

Weeks Later

"Montaru stayed with me until he had to head back to the Soul Society." Julia narrated. "Montaru was stubborn, but dedicated and recognized my feelings. For the past few weeks, he stayed with me and healed. Luckily, there weren't that many hollows for him to fight. Every time I went to work, I was worried he left, but he really stayed. He respected my feelings and let me treat him for the past few weeks. During that time, we got to know each other and grew close. Montaru knew he shouldn't have, but we both couldn't help ourselves. Soon came the day when he had to leave."

"This is it." Montaru said. "Come tomorrow is when I have to head back to the Soul Society."

"Will you be fine?" Julia said. "I've done my best to treat your injuries, but I'm not sure it was enough. You're still greatly hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Montaru said, but he lied. Montaru felt himself growing weak from his injuries, but he didn't dare tell Julia.

"So my memories of you will be erased?" Julia said.

"That's protocol for us soul reapers." Montaru said. "Since you know I'm a soul reaper, I have to erase your memories of all this. Humans aren't suppose to know about us."

"That's too bad because…." Julia couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What is it?" Montaru asked.

"It's just that these past few weeks, we got to know each other. I enjoyed all of it." Julia said. "You're something special. You're something amazing. It's weird. This feeling I'm having makes me feel like I'm in some sort of Fairy Tail, but that's silly."

"What are you talking about?" Montaru asked.

"It's all so strange because I actually feel…..attracted to you." Julia admitted with her face blushing and Montaru blushed as well.

"Well….you're not like most humans yourself." Montaru said as he reached for her and caressed her face. Julia pressed her hand against his and they stared into each other's eyes.

End of Flashback

…..

"Montaru was unlike any man I've ever met." Julia said. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw what it was like for a warrior. I saw such heavy burdens and pressure, but also a good soul who fights for others. I spent every moment I could back then with him, helped him, and we grew close. I've never met anyone like Montaru and I could see that Montaru felt the same about me."

"So what happened?" Hiro asked with Julia's face turning red.

"We made love that night." Julia said.

"Aw!" Hiro complained as he tried to cover his ears. "No kid wants to hear that from their parent."

"You asked." Julia said. "How else do you think you happened? You're not a kid anymore, Hiro. You're a teenager and you can handle this."

"I don't care." Hiro said as he refused to listen to this part.

"Fine. Be that way." Julia said, but she kept thinking about her time with Montaru back then. The way his chiseled body was over hers with her fingers flowing through his hair. The way his lips felt against her skin as she also felt his body against hers. The feeling of joy and admiration for all of it. "Sadly, when morning came, Montaru left before I even got to say goodbye."

"Whoa. That was low." Hiro said.

"I assume he didn't want to me to see him leave." Julia said. "In fact, he even let me kept the memories as well as something else. That was also the night on how I had you."

"That's how I got my powers. They just never been fully awaken until I met Daigo." Hiro said. "Kyoraku told me who my father was, but he also told me that Dad died from his injuries. He must have lied to prevent you from feeling guilty. His injuries must have been worse than he told you."

"I had a feeling something bad happened and that I might never see him again." Julia said. "At least I got you. Hiro, you're so much like your father. I'm so proud of the man you've become. Nothing changes either. You're still my son, I'm still your mother."

"Thanks, Mom." Hiro said. "Thanks for telling me all this. I'm just sorry I never told you I was a soul reaper before."

"We'll call it even since I never told you this before." Julia said. "I love you, Hiro. I know you're that no matter what happens to you, it will all work out."

"Thanks, Mom." Hiro said. Hiro has finally learned the truth about his father. Knowing it will help him grow.

…

Outside

Everyone else was outside. Daigo and Sonya met Yoruichi and everyone gave Hiro and his mother the time they needed. They broke away from their conversation when they saw Hiro and Julia come out.

"There you are, Hiro." Daigo said.

"So that's Hiro." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah. He might not be that bright, but he's a good fighter." Manana said.

"Hiro, did things between you and your mother go well?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. She told me about my father." Hiro said. "Now I kind of wish I have met him, but it's okay. I did just fine without a father and knowing this will help me. Thanks for coming all this way and telling me this, Mom."

"Of course, Hiro." Julia said. "Though, it is a little strange to hear a soul reaper is really dead. How would that even work?" When Julia asked that, something clicked in Sonya. "How can a soul reaper die? They're spirits themselves."

"It's more….complicated than that." Rukia said.

"Souls die like humans." Sonya said, but she sounded different.

"Sonya?" Hiro said. They all looked at her, but something was strange.

"In the Soul Society, souls live and die just like humans." Sonya said. "Their bodies breakdown into reishi and become part of the land in the Soul Society. When they die in the Word of the Living, the same applies. Hollows are purified and go to the Soul Society, but when they commit sins in their living lives, they go to Hell. As for arrancars, they die the same as soul reapers and become part of the reishi in Hueco Mundo."

"Sonya, what's wrong with you?" Orihime asked.

"She was like this once before. It wasn't that long after Hiro became a soul reaper." Daigo said.

"I remember that." Hiro said and was getting concerned for her. Hiro went over to her and shook her around. "Sonya, snap out of it. You're freaking me out. Sonya, what's wrong?" Sonya didn't answer, but she snapped out of it and fainted in Hiro's arms. "Sonya?! Sonya!" Everyone was concerned for Sonya as they gathered around, but they all didn't see something in the shadows. Someone was hiding in the shadows. That someone was Shijuru and he was smirking.

To Be Continued….


	107. Sonya or the New Girl

Another day in Karakura Town and another day for something strange to happen. Thanks to the hospitality of Kisuke and Yoruichi, Daigo as well as Rukia, Conor, and Manana were in the shop for some breakfast.

"Here you go. Some fresh coffee and milk." Conor said.

"Thank you, Conor." Rukia said as she helped herself to some. "Mmm. It's quite good."

"If it was, you think he would have more customers at his bistro." Daigo said.

"He's taken after Kisuke a little too much if you ask me." Manana mocked.

"Come and get it. We got fresh pancakes and sausage as well." Kisuke called out as Yoruichi brought in some food for them. All of them heard the door open and saw Julia arrived.

"Morning, everyone." Julia said.

"Hello, Julia." Kisuke said.

"Where's Hiro and Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo has other responsibilities to attend to such as being a father and husband." Julia said. "So he won't be able to train Hiro for a while."

"By the way, how is Sonya doing?" Yoruichi said.

"Yes. It was rather strange, how she acted yesterday before she passed out." Manana said.

"She seemed perfectly fine." Julia said. "Nothing was really out of the ordinary. She also doesn't remember how she acted before she did faint." Conor was in some deep thought about that.

"Daigo, you're close friends with her." Conor said. "Do you know anything about this?" Daigo thought back and remembered a few times Sonya did behave strangely.

"Actually yes." Daigo said. "This isn't the first time Sonya's behaved strangely. Since I met her, she's been able to see spiritual entities like soul reapers and hollows before. There was also a time she behaved strangely like she did yesterday as well. She knew about hollows when no one ever really told her anything about them. Then, she doesn't recall much of it. I have often wondered about all of it, but we never really found answers to it."

"That is bizarre." Yoruichi said. "There might be some humans that could see hollows and soul reapers, but they could still be invisible with hollows simmering like a heatwave. For an instant, I even felt a change of spiritual pressure in her."

"So did I." Kisuke said. "Your friend is not like most humans, but it doesn't seem she really knows any more about this than we do. We might have to keep an eye on her." Everyone was agreeing to it for Sonya's safety, but Conor had some other thoughts.

…

Hiro

"Come on, Hiro." Sonya called out.

"I'm coming." Hiro said as he walked over to her. Since Ichigo can't train with Hiro at the moment, Hiro decided to explore around Karakura Town. At the moment, the two of them were paying a visit to the mall. "What's the big deal? You're acting like you never been in a mall before."

"There are some stores I haven't seen or maybe some clothes and stuff I can't buy anywhere else." Sonya said.

"Never thought you would be that type of girl that cares about that sort of thing." Hiro said.

"I'm not, but it could still be fun." Sonya said as the two of them started to head up an escalator. "Hiro, I'm glad that you came along, but I didn't think this would be your kind of thing."

"It beats standing around Ichigo's house." Hiro said. "Besides, leaving Neko with Kazui sounds amusing to me. The only bad part is that I can't see it."

"Come on. Neko isn't that bad." Sonya said.

"Are you kidding? When I first used him, you were going to be his first victim or whatever you want to call it." Hiro said. 'Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you.' He thought.

…..

Flashback

After Sonya's strange behavior yesterday, they brought her inside for her to rest. Hiro, Daigo, Kisuke, Conor, Yoruichi, and Manana gathered in the room and watched over her.

"You're saying something like this has happened to her before?" Kisuke said.

"That's right. I don't know what is happening with her, but it's complicated to even understand." Daigo said. "She's behaved strangely a few times before and acts like everything is normal."

"But this makes no sense." Manana said. "Sonya is just a normal human girl. She has no special powers or anything. Do you think it's some sort of mental problem of hers?"

"That can't be it. She knew about hollows when we first noticed it." Hiro said and kept his eyes on her as she was resting. "I just hope she's going to be okay."

"I'm sure she will be." Yoruichi said. "I say we should just let her rest. When she wakes up, we'll see how she's feeling." That sounded like the best any of them can do. Soon, everyone except for Hiro and Daigo left the room.

"Hiro, are you coming?" Daigo asked.

"I'll be there in a bit." Hiro said, but he kept his eyes on Sonya. That was just about when Julia came in.

"How is she?" Julia asked.

"She appears to be fine." Daigo said. "She's just resting at the moment. That's something we should let her do, Hiro." He was trying to convince Hiro to come along, but Hiro wasn't even budging.

"Aw… You're really worried about Sonya, aren't you Hiro?" Julia said. "You don't want to leave her side. What a supportive boyfriend you are." That got Hiro's attention with his face blushing.

"I'm not Sonya's boyfriend! We're just friends!" Hiro said. "Mom, where did you ever get the idea that we were even dating?"

"I thought you were and you wouldn't tell me about it." Julia said. "You two do seem close and you both are always concerned about the other. You probably haven't noticed before, Hiro, but she's always been trying to get close to you." Hiro never really saw that before, but now he might need to start returning the favor.

End of Flashback

…..

"Sonya, do you remember anything before you blacked out?" Hiro asked. Whatever is going on with her, Hiro needs to be ready to help her.

"No. Sorry." Sonya said and the two kept going. "Come on, Hiro. Let's check this store out." Hiro looked, but he was not in any mood to go into that store with purses, dresses, and much more.

"I'm not going in there! That's a woman's store!" Hiro said.

"Okay. I won't be long." Sonya said as she went on in to check it out and Hiro waited outside. Sonya had a look around the clothes. She was trying to find something she liked for someone. "I wonder if Hiro would like this top."

"I don't think Hiro would pay much attention to that." Sonya turned around and was quite surprised to see Shijuru was in the store.

"Shijuru?!" Sonya said. "I can't believe it. What are you even doing here in Karakura Town?"

"I actually have a few relatives and I'm paying them a visit." Shijuru said. "I should be asking why you're even here."

"I'm….on a little trip with a few friends. Right now I'm just looking around." Sonya said.

"Trying to find something to impress Hiro?" Shijuru said and she was getting embarrassed. "I heard you talk. You seem to be a little smitten with Hiro."

"I'm not!" Sonya said with her being embarrassed.

"If you say so." Shijuru said. "Although, if you ask me, you don't need anything extra. You're quite beautiful just the way you are."

"Shijuru!" Sonya said as the embarrassment continued.

"In fact, if I see it, you would think Hiro would too. Especially since you two are friends." Shijuru said and was catching Sonya's full attention. "Then again, Hiro isn't the best at stuff like that."

"Hiro's more than you might think. Why are you telling me this?" Sonya said.

"I just think a girl like you deserves a guy that notices you." Shijuru said. "Perhaps Hiro will, but a girl like you shouldn't be kept waiting. Let me ask you something. What would you do if you saw Hiro was interested in another girl?"

"Another girl?" Sonya questioned as she never quite thought about it before.

"Love is more complicated than you might think, but it can also be quite simple at the same time." Shijuru said. "If you need someone to turn to, I'm here."

"I never knew you cared." Sonya said. "Shijuru, you always kept yourself distant from so many people. Why are you opening up like this to me?"

"I don't know." Shijuru said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps I think you're something wonderful. You're truly something special that others would never understand." Sonya felt flustered from his compliments. Sonya looked down and never knew Shijuru to be like this. He had her mind going and she was thinking that Shijuru might actually be into her.

"Shijuru…." She looked up, but she saw he was already gone. Shijuru sounded so concern for her and she became interested in all the stuff he was saying. She felt like she needed to keep talking to him. Sonya put the store merchandise down and started running. She ran out the store, but she lost sight of him.

"Sonya?" Hiro said and went over to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I saw Shijuru in there." Sonya said.

"Kosin Shijuru? What's he doing here?" Hiro said.

"He said he was seeing some relatives." Sonya said. "He said some stuff and he…." Sonya didn't know what to think of what Shijuru has told her.

…

A Few Hours Later

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I kept you busy." Sonya said as she and Hiro were running through the streets.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Hiro said. "I might be a little late for training, but it will all be fine." Hiro and Sonya were hurrying back to the shop, but Hiro had to stop when he heard his pass was going off. "A hollow? They're allowing me to fight here? Suits me."

"Hiro, look." Sonya said as she pointed to the sky and they saw up to three hollows coming right out of the sky.

"Three hollow?!" Hiro said. "I'll make quick work of them, but I never saw three come out together like this before." Hiro ducked into an alleyway and used his pass to enter his soul reaper form.

"Be careful, Hiro." Sonya said.

"No worries. I've got this." Hiro said as he was about to fly in, but he stopped when he saw something. "What's that?" They both looked up and saw someone moving across the buildings and it was Mizuni.

"Three? No problem." Mizuni said and pulled out a guardless sword that was only half as long as a usual one.

"Who is that? What is she doing?" Hiro said. One of the hollows tried smashing its arm against Mizuni, but she jumped into the air with a spin and avoided it. She sliced the hollow down the middle and defeated it easily. Another hollow flew at her, but she jumped on it and was able to steer it.

"Watch where you go." Mizuni said as she had the hollow crash into a building and stabbed her blade through the head with her jumping off. The last hollow tried to attack her, but she jumped right off the building.

"Oh no!" Hiro shouted. Mizuni tossed her blade and it chopped the hollow's head off with it coming back around. Mizuni landed right on a light post and was able to catch her weapon so easily. "Whoa!" Mizuni looked down and was looking right at Ichigo.

"The substitute soul reaper, I presume." Mizuni said.

"You can see me? You know me? Who are you?" Hiro said.

"You can just call me Mizuni. Yes, I know about you and I'm quite impressed with what I've seen."

"Huh? What have you seen?" Hiro questioned.

"Enough." Mizuni said. "The way you charge into battle and willing to help others. How you were once a common guy, but you had your whole world turned around by the soul reapers. I also know the struggle you must face. It must be so hard being a human and a soul reaper."

"Not really." Hiro said.

"Is it?" Mizuni said. "You try to balance your human life with that of a soul reaper. Doesn't it get in the way or cause problems?" Hiro never thought about it much, but it does cause some problems. "You're really something amazing and everyone sees you like some sort of weirdo. I know all about it. I'll see you around." She winked at him and took off.

"What was that all about?" Sonya questioned. She looked to Hiro, but she noticed something different about him. "Hiro? Are you okay?"

"She was….interesting." Hiro said.

"She was?" Sonya questioned as she was beginning to be afraid Shijuru might have been right. That fear was getting to Sonya with her getting ahead of herself and was starting to question if Hiro would like her or this new girl.

To Be Continued….


	108. Devastating Heartbreak

Things in Kyoto have been pretty well since Hiro and the others left to do their own kind of training. Sonya's best friend, Mitski, was just minding her business as she was walking down a street. She was passing by Sonya's place when she noticed her father, Saioshi.

"Hi, Mr. Sankura." Mitski said and she noticed him.

"Oh! Hello, Mitski. What are you doing here? Sonya isn't here." Saioshi said.

"I know. I was just passing by." Mitski said. "Speaking of Sonya, have you heard from her lately?"

"Not since she went on that little trip of hers." Saioshi said.

"And you aren't worried or anything. Didn't she leave with Hiro and Daigo?" Mitski asked.

"Yes, but I trust Sonya. She's smart and responsible." Saioshi said. "If I didn't think she would be fine, I wouldn't have let her go."

"I guess, but it's strange." Mitski said. "A few other students in our class left as well. All of them usually hang out together and it's weird. They all act so strange like their hiding something."

"Mitski, I think you're over thinking things." Saioshi said. "If you're worried about Sonya, you shouldn't be. I'm sure she's doing fine."

"I guess you're right. She's probably having the time of her life being around Hiro." Mitski said. "I still don't get what she sees in him. I just hope she really is doing okay." Mitski looked to the sky and thought about Sonya. She's hoping Sonya is doing well, but they aren't aware of what's really going on.

…

Hiro

Hiro was in the middle of training with Ichigo again. The two of them kept clashing blades under Urahara Shop. However, Hiro wasn't exactly in his right state of mind. He tried to attack again, but Ichigo easily countered it and knocked Hiro down.

"That was a little pathetic, Hiro." Ichigo said.

"Lay off." Hiro said as he got back up.

"Hiro, something is obviously going on with you." Ichigo said. "You've been lacking in your attacks and you don't seem to be putting as much power in it as you usually do. You want to talk to me on what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Hiro said. Ichigo needed some way to get Hiro to talk. So he decided to poke the bear.

"I get it. You're overwhelmed by being around me." Ichigo said.

"Say what?!" Hiro said.

"I get it. After all, I'm pretty famous around the higher-ups of the Soul Society." Ichigo said. "I saved them with the World of the Living and even liberated Hueco Mundo."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Hiro said.

"What else could it be?" Ichigo said as he tried to act snobbish to get Hiro to open up. "You're probably overwhelmed by being around me. You probably doubt you can match my power. That is pretty obvious." Ichigo's remarks ended up with him getting punched in the face.

"Don't even think that or else you'll see that I've got the skills to back up my power!" Hiro said. "If you really want to know….it's a girl."

"A girl? Don't tell me its hormones." Ichigo said.

"No!" Hiro said as he definitely did not want to talk about that. "This girl was able to fight off a few hollows by herself and she made it all look so easy with just a small blade. She also sounded like she knew me. It's all strange because I have no idea who she is."

"I see." Ichigo said. "I know it might sound like she's got you thinking, but you should really stay focus. It can't be that hard to keep a girl out of your mind."

"I'm guessing you weren't popular with the girls." Hiro said.

"Shut up. You're probably not much better." Ichigo said.

…

Outside

Hiro and Ichigo weren't the only ones training. Outside the shop, Daigo and Rukia were practicing their sword skills as well. The two of them kept clashing blades while Urahara and Conor watched.

"You two appear to be working hard." Conor said.

"Of course. I can't let Hiro get stronger." Daigo said and the two of them kept at it.

"By the way, where are Yoruichi and Manana?" Rukia questioned.

"Off doing their own thing." Kisuke said. Daigo was pushed back by Rukia's force. He was ready to attack, but he saw Sonya was coming over. He also noticed that she still seemed upset.

"Hey, Sonya. You doing okay?" Daigo said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sonya said, but it didn't sound sincere.

"Don't tell me you're having thoughts about that girl you told me about. The one Hiro claims that he thought was interesting?" Daigo said. Sonya didn't answer, but Daigo could see that was it. "Sonya, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Hiro doesn't even know this Mizuni. I can see that you have deep feelings for Hiro, but you just might be overthinking this whole thing."

"Yeah. You might be right." Sonya said. "I'm probably just letting something that….someone told me. I'm probably just overreacting to this whole thing."

"Sonya, I've been meaning to talk to you." Conor said. "This might not be the best time, but this needs to be said."

"What is it?" Sonya said. Conor had a stern look on his face and that was one he hardly ever shows. Daigo and Sonya knew this wasn't going to be easy for them to hear.

"Sonya, I want you to stay away from Hiro." Conor said. That was something they certainly what they would hear.

"What?" Sonya said.

"What do you mean, Conor?" Rukia said. "She's been alongside Hiro ever since they came to the Seireitei together.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now." Conor said. "Sonya, you weren't suppose to be involved in all of this in the first place. You have no special powers or anything. I think it might be the best interest of everyone. I know you want to help Hiro out, but you have to think about how you can help and you haven't really done much of that. You didn't do much when you went to the Soul Society to save Daigo or stop Sinoku. You didn't even go to Hueco Mundo with the others. I'm sorry, Sonya, but it might be for the best." Sonya didn't think anyone would ask her of that. She understand that she hasn't been much help, but at the same time she didn't think she was really a burden. Now someone was actually saying she is and she didn't like it at all.

"Hold on!" Daigo said as he was feeling the same as Sonya. "Sonya's been right by our side from the very beginning. She's willing to put her own life at risk to help us anyway she can."

"Yes, but has she really done any of that?" Conor said. "The battles might get more intense. What if Sonya's caught in the crossfire? How is she going to defend herself? Hiro can't be around all the time. He can't protect her all the time. It's probably for the best that she stays away."

"Conor…." "No." Sonya interrupted Daigo. She tried to put on a brave face, but Daigo could see through it.

"I don't want to be ab burden to Hiro or the others." Sonya said. "I've been wanting to help you guys, but it seems like I mostly get in the way. If Conor says this is for the best, it probably is. He hasn't steered us wrong before. I'll just pack my stuff together and leave first thing tomorrow." Sonya turned around and ran off. She tried to make it seemed like it didn't bother her, but they could see that it did.

"What the hell was that?!" Daigo said.

"I'm only thinking of what's best for Sonya." Conor said. "She wasn't suppose to be a part of all this to begin with. She managed to sneak through when Hiro and the others went to rescue you. There's also those strange acts of hers. We don't know what's causing it. What if it happens when there is an enemy around? I think it might be best not to take chances or risks with her until we know more about it. Also as soul reapers, it's our responsibility to protect humans. That's what Sonya is and leaving her out of this is the best way to protect her."

"We'll see Hiro has to think of all this. Everything she did, she did for him." Daigo said and ran back inside to talk to Hiro.

"Interesting." Rukia said. "Daigo has always been a loyal and understanding soul reaper. I would have assumed he agreed with you."

"Daigo has been spending time with some humans, obviously." Kisuke said. "Daigo isn't like you, Rukia. He never closed his heart away. He's been around these humans and he's became friends with them. He's formed strong bonds even before he became a soul reaper and they never broke." Rukia didn't had the easiest time forming bonds and there some she thought were broken before she met Ichigo and the others. Kisuke was right. Daigo has grown very close to the humans here.

…..

Hiro

Hiro kept training with Ichigo and Ichigo was ready to go another around.

"Here I go." Hiro said as he was ready to attack.

"Hiro!" Daigo called out as he raced across the field and ran over to them.

"Daigo? What's wrong now?" Hiro questioned. Daigo told him everything Conor told Sonya and he couldn't believe it. "He said what?! I can't believe Conor actually had the nerve to say that and didn't sound like he cared about how Sonya felt. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She ran off." Daigo said. Hiro didn't wait another second as he hurried outside.

"Hiro, wait." Ichigo said, but Hiro kept going. Hiro came running out of the shop in his body and Conor tried to stop him.

"Hiro, wait." Conor said. "I know what Daigo told you, but be reasonable. Sonya has no powers. She has no means of fighting and even if she did, she probably wouldn't use them."

"Move it before I hurt you." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you're a soul reaper. You need to look at the bigger picture." Conor said, but Hiro was in no mood to listen.

"You know, that actually reminds me of a few other times that you guys want me to act like any other soul reaper." Hiro said. "There seems to be something you're overlooking. I'm part human! We humans have feelings and emotions. We can't just shut them down like you soul reapers can. Having feelings isn't a bad thing. It means you're alive, but I guess people like you couldn't really understand that. I don't have time for this right. I need to find Sonya." Not really wanting to hear more about this, Hiro took off and hurried to find Sonya.

…

The River

"Sonya!" Hiro called out. The sun was going down. Hiro continued to look for her, but Sonya was doing a good job of hiding it. Hiro made it down to the river and saw no sign of her. "Where is she?"

"You looking for me?" Hiro turned around and was faced with the mysterious Mizuni.

"You!" Hiro said. "Mizuni was your name, right? Listen, I don't really have time to talk no matter how much I like to."

"It's okay." Mizuni said. "Keep doing what you're doing. You're finding your friend, right? It's interesting. A tough guy like you who didn't give much care now cares for his friends. You battle for people who once wanted you dead and now you care for a lot of people."

"Yeah. I know it's a little strange….." Hiro was talking, but he just realized something. "Wait. How do you know all that? Have you been following me?"

"Maybe…" Mizuni said as she was trying to act cute.

"How? Who or what are you?" Hiro said.

"I'm just a girl that likes to know more about the things that she likes." Mizuni said. "I must say that you're something I like the most. It must be hard being a substitute soul reaper. You don't belong in this world or the Soul Society and yet you have a responsibility between both worlds." Mizuni pulled out the same stuff before and that's what got Hiro thinking about her.

"How do you know all this?" Hiro said.

"I'm just trying to help out someone. Maybe that's who I am." Mizuni said. "I get that it isn't easy, but you probably need someone to turn to. I can be that someone." Hiro didn't understand what was going on until Mizuni went in and actually kissed Hiro. As for Sonya, luck would have it that she's walking by and she saw Mizuni kissing Hiro. Sonya couldn't believe it. Hiro was kissing another girl. Now she felt devastated and heartbroken. Sonya couldn't watch this and she ran off and Mizuni saw that. Hiro snapped back to his senses and pushed her back.

"Whoa! I take it your one of the girls that likes to move quick." Hiro said. "I would like to talk about this more, but I need to find my friend." Hiro ran off and went back to searching for his friend, but Mizuni was really pleased with herself.

"That did move pretty quick, but the timing was perfect. Now it's your turn." Mizuni said. Sonya practically had tears running down her face as she ran off. She felt like this was her worst day ever.

"Sonya?" Sonya opened her eyes and stopped running with her seeing Shijuru in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

"Shijuru…." Sonya needed someone to turn to and he was as close as she was going to get as she ran right into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Shijuru questioned. As soon as Sonya calmed down, she told him what she could and he felt sorry for her. "I had a feeling something like that might happen. I'm really sorry, Sonya."

"I didn't know what to do." Sonya said. "It seems like I can't really do anything right. I should really just stay away from Hiro."

"Sonya, you're being too hard on yourself." Shijuru said. "Hiro should be the one to blame for this because he didn't seem to even notice how you were feeling."

"All I ever wanted to do was help him, but I couldn't." Sonya said. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going home so I won't keep getting in the way. Shijuru, thanks for listening."

"Of course." Shijuru said and hugged her.

"I guess you really are a good guy." Sonya said, but what she didn't noticed a sinister smirk he had. Sonya felt something hit her in the back of the head and everything went black.

…

A Dark Room

In another area, six figures waited patiently in the dark. They heard someone come by and they saw the first to come over was Mizuni.

"We're back." Mizuni said. "We did it. We got what we needed." She cleared the way and let Shijuru in and he was carrying Sonya in his arms.

"Our time has come. We now have the power to rule over all." Shijuru said. Shijuru's true self is being shown. Shijuru is part of something big, but what does Sonya have to do with this.

To Be Continued….


	109. A Dark Angel Knight

Sonya was in distress. Her heart was broken when she was told to stay away from Hiro and saw Mizuni kissed him. When she felt like her heart broke to pieces, Shijuru took her away when she came to him as a friend. Sonya laid against a table with a strange figure standing over her. This strange figure was a thin knight-like figure with claws with four openings in the visor.

"Vangro!" Mizuni called out as she went over to him. "Are you sure you know what you're doing. We do need her alive."

"Relax, Mizuni. I trust Vangro to get the job done." Shijuru said as he stepped into the light, but he was in brand new attire. He wore black clothing with him dressed like a king with a crown and a cape. "This is a delicate procedure, but he can make it work. Right?" Vangro bowed his head in agreement. "By the way, I should thank you for your part, Mizuni."

"That Hiro was right. It did move pretty quickly." Mizuni said. "I actually would have liked taking my time with him, playing around with his head and his heart. You were the one that told me that we should jump right to it."

"Sonya was distressed already. The opportunity was perfect." Shijuru said. "Having you did what you did with Hiro was just the icing on the cake. Poor, Sonya. She really did love Hiro and now her little heart is shattered. She doesn't even know what she really possesses."

"So what's the plan now?" Mizuni asked. "As soon as the Soul Society hears about this, they will get in the way. They'll cause some serious problems for us. Not to mention her supernatural friends."

"Yes. They will get in the way. They're very good at that, but it's already too late." Shijuru said as he stroke a strand of Sonya's hair for whatever he has planned, she is the key. "I've waited for a very long time for this to come and no one is going to stop me."

….

Hiro

Hiro tried searching for Sonya, but he failed. He couldn't find her anywhere in Karakura Town. Hiro felt bad for Sonya for what Conor told her, but there wasn't anything he could do now. As far as Hiro knew, Sonya went back to Kyoto, but he has no idea of the danger she's really in. All Hiro could do was continue training with Ichigo.

"Here I come!" Ichigo called out as he flew at Hiro and swung both of his blades at him. Hiro tried to block the attack, but the impact caused him to crash against the ground. Daigo was watching and wasn't pleased with Hiro's progress. He's been sluggish, unfocused, and isn't really trying.

"How's he doing?" Conor asked as he stood next to Daigo.

"Not well. I think he's too concerned about Sonya." Daigo said.

"Maybe I should have handled that better, but it needed to be said." Conor said.

"Even if you are right, that still didn't give you the right to say all that stuff to Sonya." Daigo said. "We could have just asked her to wait. All Sonya wanted was to help Hiro. I just hope she's doing okay." Hiro tried to get back up, but it was clear his mind was somewhere else.

"Hiro, are you doing okay?" Ichigo asked. "You're doing worse than you did before. What's the problem this time? Are you worried about your friend?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. He didn't even tried to deny it. "I couldn't find her last night. She must have went ahead and went back to Kyoto. I tried calling her, but she won't answer. That's not really like her."

"It's probably best to just leave her alone. Give her some time to calm herself down and collect her thoughts." Ichigo said.

"I don't know." Hiro said. He's too unfocused and he knows it. Between what happened with Mizuni and poor Sonya going through a hard time, he just isn't sure what to do.

"Snap out of it." Daigo said as he smacked Hiro on the head.

"What was that for?!" Hiro said.

"I understand you're worried about Sonya, but if she wants to be left alone, there's nothing you can do." Daigo said. "Besides, I'm sure she would much rather have you focus on your training than worried about her."

"I know, but did you really have to hit me? Why do you always have to hit me?" Hiro said with some annoyance.

"You too, huh?" Ichigo said. "I know the feeling. Rukia, and a few others, did the same thing to me all the time to get their point across."

"Seriously, what is it with you people hitting others for something like that?" Hiro questioned.

"Maybe because you two are being idiots." Daigo said.

"Look, I don't what I'm suppose to do okay. I know my mind is somewhere else, but I can't help it." Hiro said.

"If that's the case, why don't you talk to Dakunaito?" Daigo questioned.

"Da-who-who?" Ichigo said.

"Dakunaito. That's the name of my zanpakuto." Hiro said. "Why do you think I should talk to him?"

"Remember when you were distracted after Arracue beat you around? You said you felt powerless and your zanpakuto was the only one that can help you?" Daigo said. "Dakunaito knows everything that goes on around you. He helped you out before when you couldn't get your mind straight. Maybe he can help again."

"That…. That might actually work." Hiro said.

"Wait, Hiro." Conor said. "May I suggest something?"

"I'm not sure I want to hear anything from you." Hiro said.

"I understand you're mad, butt just hear me out. I think it would be a benefit for you to enter in your bankai form." Conor said, but Hiro wasn't sure. "Just trust me."

"Fine, but don't think this means I forgive you." Hiro said as he built his spiritual pressure. "Bankai!" Hiro released the full power of his zanpakuto and entered his bankai form.

"So this is your bankai!" Ichigo said as he was amazed by the power and the looks of it. Hiro sat down in a meditative state and tried to enter his inner world.

"Why do you want him in his bankai?" Daigo whispered.

"I've picked up some readings of his spiritual pressure thanks to Manana and a few other associates and I've noticed something with his bankai." Conor said. "It seems like there's a reserve power when he's in his bankai state that he hasn't unlocked yet. As I told Sonya, battles are going to be intense and Hiro was barely able to beat Arracue and Sinoku. I'm hoping this will help him learn more about it and learn what it is." Daigo didn't really noticed that before. Hiro is already pretty touch, but just how much stronger is he going to be?

…

Hiro

Hiro succeeded upon entering his inner world. Hiro opened his eyes and saw he was falling with the bottom coming at him. Hiro's gotten use to it as he pulled himself up and hovered over the clouds.

"Dakunaito!" Hiro called out, but he saw no sign of him. "Dakunaito, where are you?! I need to talk to you!" Hiro looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. "This is weird. He's always around. Where is he?" Hiro felt something grabbed his ankle and he was pulled the clouds. "The hell?!" Hiro could barely see what was dragging him down and it felt like he was falling fast. Hiro was tossed out of the clouds and he was able to regain his balance. "What was that?" Hiro looked and noticed something strange. The clouds were darker and everything was in reverse. What was beneath him is now above him. "This is weird. I know I'm up right, but everything is upside-down. Is this what's been under the clouds?" Hiro spotted something else emerge out of the clouds.

"So you finally came in your bankai form." A new figure was in this world. A man that had thin black and white armor with him having wings. One being a white angel wing and the other one black. He also had flowing blonde hair with black streaks in it.

"Who are you? Only Dakunaito is suppose to be here." Hiro said.

"That's right. Only he is of this world, but you never came here in your bankai. Perhaps this will give you your answer." He pulled out a sword and it looked exactly like Hiro's. As Hiro looked between his and the man's, he realized something.

"Dakunaito?" Hiro questioned.

"Technically, my name is the same as your bankai. My name is Kaosu Dakunaito."

"Okay…" Hiro said, not really seeing the difference. "Listen, I need your help with something."

"I already know why you're here." Dakunaito said.

"Great. So you got any advice for me like usual?" Hiro said. He was expecting an answer, but what he got instead was Dakunaito flying right at him and trying to attack him. Hiro acted fast enough and was able to block the attack. "Dakunaito, what are you doing?" Dakunaito added some power to his attack and sent him flying through the air. Hiro crashed right into a pillar and pinned to it.

"I'm getting sick of you coming to me with your personal problems." Dakunaito said. "It's time I learned for you to stand on your own two feet."

"Why does everyone feel like they need to beat me to teach me?" Hiro complained.

"Here I come!" Dakunaito said as he flew right at Hiro. Hiro saw him coming and was able to get out of the way just as Dakunaito crashed into the pillar.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to fight you." Hiro said.

"You don't really have much of a choice." Dakunaito said.

"Forget this. I'm out of here." Hiro said, but Dakunaito acted faster. He flew at Hiro and grabbed him by the face. Dakunaito flew through the path and smashed him against another pillar. "I don't get it. Are you possessed or something?"

"No. You came here because you're questioning your girl problems." Dakunaito said. "That's not what a zanpakuto is for. Perhaps you are not worthy of my power." Dakunaito tried swiping at him, but Hiro was able to block it and kick Dakunaito back.

"Okay. You're starting to make me mad." Hiro said. "You want a fight? You got one." Hiro flew at Dakunaito and kept swinging his sword around him, but Dakunaito blocked each one of his attacks. Dakunaito kicked Hiro in the gut and sent him flying down the pass. Dakunaito flew right at Hiro again, but Hiro was able to recover and moved out of the way. "I don't get why you're doing this. I came here to ask for your advice."

"You came here for a problem that's pitiful." Dakunaito said.

"Pitiful?! Part of it involves my friend!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro, you are a soul reaper. You are like a knight. You can't allow your mind to be clouded by trivial thoughts." Dakunaito said.

"Trivial?! That's it!" Hiro said as he charged at Dakunaito again. He tried striking at him, but Dakunaito flew down. Dakunaito flew up to attack from below, but Hiro moved out of the way. Hiro timed his counter perfectly as he swung at Dakunaito, but Dakunaito vanished. He reappeared behind Hiro and gave him a powerful kick that sent him flying. "You can use Flash Step?"

"I am your zanpakuto. Anything you can do, I can as well." Dakunaito said. Hiro turned back around and tried to attack, but Dakunaito used Flash Step again to avoid him. Hiro turned around and faced him. Dakunaito flew at him and the two clashed their blades.

"What's going on? Why are we even fighting?" Hiro said.

"The answer will come if you survive." Dakunaito said. "I doubt it." Dakunaito gave Hiro a powerful push, but Hiro was able to hold his ground. "You came to me seeking help, did you not? You want to know about your little girl problems. One being a girl you don't really know and the other being your dear friend. Why would you even question that?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned.

"Sonya…." Dakunaito said. "I've noticed you don't treat her like you do with others. You don't get mad or anything."

"What are you trying to say?" Hiro said, but Dakunaito saw it was a waist talking to him.

"Forget it. That's your problem." Dakunaito said. "My problem is that you are lacking in resolve."

"Excuse me?" Hiro said as he didn't like that.

"I say you lack the power and resolve to handle your problems yourself." Dakunaito said.

"Is that so?!" Hiro shouted as he tried to prove him wrong by attacking him.

"You came to me looking to help solve your problems. You must lack the power to solve it yourself." Dakunaito said. "Rather than taking matters to your own hands, you try to get others to solve it for you. I had high expectations for you Hiro, but I was wrong. You don't deserve my power. You can't hold out on your own. You hold no resolve."

"Oh yeah!" Hiro shouted as Dakunaito has struck a nerve. Hiro raised his sword. Dakunaito tried to block it as Hiro swung down, but Hiro had too much force behind it that Dakunaito's sword broke and planted his sword in Dakunaito's shoulder. "How's that?" Dakunaito smiled as he was quite pleased.

"Well done." Dakunaito said.

"Enough of this. What was all that garbage you were spouting earlier? Where did all that come from?" Hiro said. "Why did you do it?"

"To open your eyes." Dakunaito said. Hiro didn't understand and kept listening. "Hiro, your mind was going in multiple directions when you already know what to do."

"I did?" Hiro said.

"Hiro, look at what I am." Dakunaito said. "I am a part of you. Your shikai is a dark knight. Your bankai is a chaos dark knight. Do you know what that means? You have your own form of justice. You do what you believe is right. You don't let anyone stop you. No matter how chaotic things get, you keep moving forward. You follow the path you believe is right and you don't let others guide you. There might be those who don't agree. There might be those who follow procedures. We are the opposite. You do what you believe is right and you follow your own path."

"I still don't understand why we fought." Hiro said.

"The truth is that I thought I could kill two birds with one stone." Dakunaito said. "Hiro, you really haven't been using the full power of your bankai. I needed to know if you were ready and I see that you are now. That's good because you're going to need it."

"I will?" Hiro said.

"Yes. You'll know when to use it when the time comes." Dakunaito said. "That time might be soon. Can you feel it?" Dakunaito can sense something and it's making him uneasy. "Something big is coming."

To Be Continued…..


	110. The Seal in Sonya

Daigo, Ichigo, and Conor waited for Hiro to snap out of his state. As he was speaking with his zanpakuto, all they could do was wait for him to reemerge. Suddenly, Hiro's eyes shot open and they saw he was back.

"Hiro? Did you get what you were looking for?" Daigo questioned. Hiro didn't really answer him. He just got up and started running for the exit. "Hiro!"

"Hold up!" Ichigo called as they followed him. "Hiro, what's the matter?"

"Dakunaito sensed something." Hiro said. "He said that something big is going on. I don't know what it is, but I don't think it will be good." None of them really understood, but they all stopped in their tracks as they sensed something. It was a large and vast amount of spiritual pressure.

"What is all this spiritual pressure?!" Daigo said.

"I've never sensed anything like it. To think we can feel it all the way down here is unreal." Conor said.

"It feels like it's coming from outside." Ichigo said. All of them hurried out so they could see what was going on.

…..

Daphne

For as long as Hiro has been training with Ichigo, Daphne has been training with Uryu. Daphne reached the point of exhaustion, but she still seemed ready to go.

"Daphne, we can stop if you want." Uryu said.

"No. I can keep going." Daphne said. Daphne was ready to get back into action, but both of them could feel the immense and strange spiritual pressure themselves. "Whoa! What is that?"

"It's coming from outside." Uryu said. Both of them hurried out and made their way through the hospital. Both of them climbed the stairs and made it to the rooftop. When they got there, they saw something up in the sky.

"What is this?!" Daphne said.

…

Urahara Shop

Orihime, Rukia, and the others were outside of the shop. They could see what that strange spiritual pressure was coming from. Hiro and the others made it outside as well and Manana saw them running out.

"So you sensed it, did you?" Manana said.

"That spiritual pressure? We sure did." Hiro said.

"Where's it coming from? It feels like it's all around." Daigo said.

"That's because it is." Kisuke said.

"Take a look in the sky." Rukia said.

"They sky?" Hiro questioned. All of them looked up and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were black openings right in the sky and they were all over the whole town. "What is all of this? Are those all gargantas hollows come through?"

"Not exactly." Yoruichi said. "It's sending out some sort of signal like a broadcast system. I think this is someone's way of delivering a message. Even normal humans are able to see it."

"They can?" Daigo said. Yoruichi was right. Normal humans around Karakura Town could see the openings in the sky as well and everyone was wondering what all of this was. "This doesn't appear to be good. If normal humans can see this, who knows who else can or where it can be seen."

….

Lucas

Lucas was out in the middle of the woods training with Chad. Daigo was right. The two of them stopped their training when they could see the openings.

"Do you have any idea what all of this is?" Lucas asked, but Chad had no idea.

…

The Soul Society

Those same openings were in the Soul Society as well and they were everywhere. They could also be seen in the woods of the Rukon District, where Ashiru and Ami still were.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashiru said.

"You mean you don't know?" Ami said.

"No. Nothing like this has ever happened before." Ashiru said and was starting to get a little uneasy about it.

…..

The Seireitei

They could be seen in the Seireitei as well. All the soul reapers were starting to get worked up about it and no one really knew what to do. Enru ran out from his office and stared at the sky. Enru had no clue like anyone else, but he knew it couldn't be good. As for Shunsui, he stared at them from his office.

"Captain!" Nanao said as she ran over to him. "I just heard from the Department of Research and Development. There is some sort of signal coming from those tears. It appears that someone is sending some sort of message."

"A message? How far exactly do these tears in the sky go?" Shunsui questioned.

"That's still to be determined, but….it looks like it's being sent through the whole Soul Society. Maybe even more." Nanao said.

"More?" Shunsui questioned.

"We believe this is being sent to the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo as well." Nanao said.

"The World of the Living and Hueco Mundo?" Shunsui said. "This could be a problem. Whoever is sending this message must want everyone to know about it. That can only mean one thing. It has a great effect on all three worlds." Nanao theorized that as well, but would be powerful enough to do something like that.

…..

Karakura Town

"I don't get this. What's this all about?" Hiro said.

"We're about to find out." Kisuke said.

"It looks like someone is showing themselves." Rukia said. All of them looked and saw someone emerge from the shadows. Hiro and his friends were surprised to see it was Shijuru.

"Greetings. Hello to all the residences of the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society. You all wouldn't know me, but my name is Kosin Shijuru."

"Shijuru?! What's he doing? How is he doing all of this? What's with the dorky attire?" Hiro asked.

"Do you know him?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. He goes to my school, but he's a bit of a mystery and a real creeper." Hiro said. "What's going on around here?"

"If you would shut up, we might know." Daigo said and everyone paid close attention.

"I am here to deliver a message." Shijuru said. "Your ways of living are over. You all will be under new ruling. That ruling will be of my own. I assure you that this is no joke. I'm sure a wide variety of you in the World of the Living, also known as Earth, are probably wondering what is Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Allow me to explain. The Soul Society is actually the afterlife, where we go when we all die. A vast organization of beings known as soul reapers protect us and send us there from monsters knowns as hollows. You all don't know about it because we can't see them unless we are more in tuned with the spiritual side. What's more is that soul reapers change our memories around so that we don't remember. As for Hueco Mundo, it is a world where the hollows live. Hollows are monsters that feast on our souls. Hollows are actually some of the departed spirits that transform into them. What's more is that all three worlds are actually connected to each other. Earth is used like a battleground between the soul reapers of the Soul Society and the hollows of Hueco Mundo. I am here to say that borders between our three worlds will soon be destroyed."

"Say what?!" Hiro said as everyone was just as shocked as he was.

"He can't do that!" Hiro said.

"No and even if he could, the results would be disastrous. All three worlds could be destroyed." Conor said.

"I promise you that this is no joke, no game, or anything. I'm deadly serious." Shijuru said. "When I said deadly, I mean it. I am going to destroy the borders of the three worlds and maybe some of you won't survive the results, but those who do will be under my ruling. For those who do understand what I am talking about, I'm sure you are wondering how this would even be possible. I'll gladly say how. I'm sure of you know about the Soul King."

"The Soul King?!" Conor said. "Don't tell me he actually has a power like that! If he does, he might be able to do what he says!"

"The Soul King was an all-powerful being who monitored the flow of spirit energy between the worlds." Shijuru said. "One might say he was the one that ruled over all. What I'm sure some of you don't know was that the Soul King's body was split apart. He lost his arms, his legs, and even some of his organs, but he still manages to stay alive. I actually managed to find one of those pieces. I found the brain of the Soul King."

"The brain?!" Ichigo questioned.

"I remember Captain Ukitake had the spirit of a god with him and it ended up being the right hand of the Soul King." Rukia said.

"Yes and a couple quincies had the heart and left arm of the Soul King with them." Kisuke said.

Finding the brain of the Soul King wasn't easy, but that's because someone at one point did the unbelievable with it." Shijuru said. "They hid the brain of the Soul King inside a living human."

"A human?!" Hiro said.

"The brain was sealed away in a human thousands of years ago." Shijuru said. "One of the strongest seals that probably ever existed for the brain of the Soul King would have little to no effect on the human. The seal was actually carried on from parent to child. Sadly, when the new seal is formed, the old seal dies. For thousands of years, the brain kept moving from one place to the next, so no one would ever know where it is. I have. I have found the human that holds the seal. Here she is." Shijuru showed an image of where the brain was and it was certainly a shock to some who knew it.

"No! Sonya!" Hiro shouted. Sonya was held in a pod-like container with her stripped down and held by cords. All those who knew Sonya could not believe their eyes. To some, it looked like Sonya was just being humiliated, but Hiro and the others took it the hardest and it was hard to look.

"Oh my god!" Daigo said. "Sonya has a piece of the Soul King inside her? That might explain all her strange acts. It was the power of the Soul King affecting her body."

'She had a piece of the Soul King inside her the whole time?!' Conor thought. 'If I had known that, I would've had her stayed closer, not stay away.'

"Shijuru, you bastard!" Hiro shouted.

"To think something so powerful lies in such a young girl." Shijuru said. "I'll give you all a couple days to enjoy your last moments before a brand new era begins. Farewell." Shijuru ended the transmission and the black tears in the sky were closing. Hiro and the others couldn't believe this was happening. Someone they didn't know was an enemy is using one of their closest friends, who held such power inside her.

"Shijuru!" Hiro shouted as he was going to make Shijuru pay for this.

…

Shijuru

"Good. The message got across." Shijuru said as he was quite pleased with himself.

"Excuse me, sir." Shijuru turned around and was met with a man wearing a blue cloak with black pants with his hair in a blue Mohawk.

"What is it, Nozuar?" Shijuru asked.

"I just want to be sure you know what you're doing? Are we doing the right thing?" Nozuar asked.

"I told you to leave all the planning to me." Shijuru said.

"I know, but I also don't understand why wait a couple days. Why not now?" Nozuar asked.

"That's simple. It's enough time for him to show up." Shijuru said as he was expecting someone.

…

The Soul Society

Time is ticking down for what Shijuru claims to be Armageddon. The soul reapers are doing their best to take action. Shunsui is formulating a plan for this course of action.

"Captain!" Nanao called as she ran in. "I have what you asked for. I had the Department of Research and Development investigate more into Sonya Sankura's history and everything."

"Good. What do you have?" Shunsui said.

"According to the readings we got on her spiritual pressure, all of it was true. We found traces of a powerful kido seal inside the girl." Nanao said. "It would seem like she does possess a piece of the Soul King within her. It's hard to imagine really. Apparently, her mother was the last host and she died on the day Sonya was really born."

"This is not going to go well." Shunsui said. "A young girl like her being used as such a dangerous weapon. I don't think any of us have seen it coming."

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Nanao questioned. "We don't have much time to debate on this. We must take action immediately."

"I agree, but I think someone else is already working on that part." Shunsui said as he knows who would already be at work on this.

…

Hiro

Hiro was in his soul reaper form and moving through Kyoto. These past couple days were hard on Hiro, but Conor said he needed it. He needs to save Sonya and he isn't going to wait around. Hiro arrived at the bistro and landed in front of it where Daigo was waiting for him.

"There you are." Daigo said. "Conor did what he needed to do. He's waiting for us inside."

"Let's get going." Hiro said as they went on inside. Hiro and Daigo made their way underground where Conor was waiting for them.

"Glad you two made it." Conor said and led the way towards something. "It was easy and I managed to locate where Sonya is. This is a serious situation and people are in a panic or confused about the whole thing. So we need to save Sonya as soon as possible." Daigo and Hiro were already aware of that. "Too bad Ichigo and his friends can't join us, but someone needs to protect this world."

"There you two are." Hiro and Daigo looked up and saw Daphne sitting on a boulder.

"Daphne?" Hiro said,

"She isn't the only one." Both of them looked and saw Lucas coming out. "That message was heard around the world and more. Sonya's our friend too and we're going to rescue her."

"Looks like we're the last to arrive." Both of them turned around and saw Ashiru, Ami, and Enru arrive as well.

"You guys got the message too?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. That Shijuru said that message was being sent to our world as well as this one and Hueco Mundo." Enru said.

"We all know about Sonya. That's why we're going to save her." Ami said.

"And the Soul Society is okay with this?" Daigo questioned.

"You're one to talk. Besides…..we may or may not have snuck around to get here." Ashiru said.

"Okay. That's enough. We don't have much time to really lose." Conor said as he led the way to his own senkaimon and Manana was waiting for them all there. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah." Manana said.

"Hang on. Do you actually know where Sonya is?" Hiro said.

"Yes. We were able to trace that signal and learned that Sonya is in a place called the Valley of Screams, in the precipice world." Manana said.

"She is? How could Shijuru even have access to that world?" Hiro asked.

"Manana and I will explain as best as we could on the way." Conor said. "We're going with you since part of this is my fault. If I had known what Sonya is, I would have taken different actions."

"Forget about it." Hiro said. "We don't have time to lose. Sonya needs our help now. So open that thing up and let's get going." Everyone agreed to that. The life of so many and a dear friend is on the line. Conor and Manana opened up the senkaimon for them to rescue their friend. "Hang on, Sonya."

To Be Continued…..


	111. Valley of Screams

The world was in a frenzy for they did not know what to think. Humans are freaking out or are confused about the whole situation. Shijuru made an announcement to the World of the Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo that he plans to break the boundaries of all three worlds and is going to use the power of the Soul King to do just that from the brain. An even bigger surprise was finding out that the brain of the Soul King was sealed away inside of Sonya. No one in the World of the Living really understood what was going on. Only those who knew of soul reapers really did, but there are those out there who don't understand what's going on, but know who is involved.

"Open up! Miss Hashiru! Open up!" Mitski was at Hiro's apartment and was banging on the door. Julia opened up the door and was acting like everything was normal.

"Hello. Your name is Mitski, right? You're in Hiro's class." Julia said.

"Yeah and that's why I'm here." Mitski said. "You saw that…that….whatever that was in the sky. I saw that Sonya took part in that. I know Hiro knows something about this. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but Hiro isn't here." Julia said. "What makes you think he would know anything about this?"

"I just know it." Mitski said. "Sonya's been hanging around Hiro a lot. It's been like that for months and those two have been acting weird together. I also know there are others involved. There's Daphne, Lucas, Ami, and that Daigo. I know they are all know something. Now where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but he's not here as I said." Julia said.

"Listen, Sonya is my best friend. If anything happens to her, whoever gets involved in is going to be really sorry." Mitski said. "Please just tell me if Hiro is a part of this or not. You must know something." Julia could see that Mitski was really freaked and was really concerned about Sonya.

"Mitski, I can tell you this. If Hiro is a part of this, if Sonya is in trouble, Hiro is going to do everything he can to save her." Julia said. Mitski would like to think so, but she doesn't know what to think of all the craziness.

"He just better have a good explanation for this or I'm going to beat it out of him." Mitski said.

"I'm sure he will." Julia said. While those two were talking, Neko kept himself hidden away in Hiro's room. He walked over to the window and watched as some dark clouds were coming over.

"Hiro, you better save her." Neko said.

…

Hiro

Once learning what was going on with Sonya and Shijuru, Hiro and his friends gathered together. With Conor and Manana going with them, all of them went to rescue Sonya before Hiro could do anything. At the moment, they were in a strange dark hall with it made out of a strange substance.

"Freaky." Ami said as she had a look around. "What is this place?" She walked over to the wall and was about to touch it. "What is this stuff?"

"Don't touch it!" Daigo shouted as he pulled her away from there. "If you do that, you'll be lost before we can even rescue Sonya."

"Why? Where are we?" Lucas asked.

"This place is called the Dangai. It's also known as the precipice world." Daigo said.

"It's actually the pathway between the Soul Society and the World of the Living." Conor said. "When you don't have a hell butterfly, you travel through here to get between the two worlds."

"That wall is restriction current. If you touch it, even a little, escape is impossible and you will be lost forever." Enru said. "It's used to keep unwanted intruders from entering either world like hollows."

"Luckily, the passage way that Conor and Manana created for us is keeping it at bay so we don't get caught in it." Ashiru said.

"Yes, but it's not going to last forever." Manana said. "We need to reach out destination." All of them kept running and only went to the path that was out for them.

"Where are we even heading?" Hiro asked as they all kept moving.

"A place known as the Valley of Screams." Conor said. "Allow me to explain. After Shijuru sent out that message, I got to work on tracking all that residual spirit energy to try and track where Shijuru is and where he's keeping Sonya. Knowing Sonya has a part of the Soul King made tracking her even easier. That's what led us to here. When we learned they were here, Manana and I worked on the senkaimon and made a passage way for us to get through and we just might be able to enter."

"Why are you and Manan even coming along this time?" Daphne asked.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy our company?" Manana questioned.

"Part of this is my fault." Conor said. "I told Sonya to stay away, but if I had known she held a piece of the Soul King, I would have had her stayed closer. Besides, we know how to get where Sonya is."

"So what is this Valley of Screams?" Hiro asked.

"The Valley of Screams are pockets of space made of spiritual energy." Conor said. "People who fail to travel from the World of the Living to the Soul Society end up in the garganta."

"The garganta? You mean that black space that arrancars and hollows use to travel between the two worlds?" Hiro said. "That black space we used to go face Arracue in Hueco Mundo."

"The very one." Conor said.

"If it's a pocket of space, how is Sonya or anyone even able to exist in it?" Ashiru questioned.

"Truth be told, there are actually two Valley of Screams. We think they're in the second." Manana said.

"The other valley is an actual valley." Conor said. "Some spirits fail to make it to the Soul Society and end up there. However, the spirits that inhabit that realm is called blanks for their memories are lost."

"And you think that's where they are?" Lucas said.

"That is where we tracked them." Manana said.

"This doesn't make sense. How does Shijuru know about any of this? How can he do any of this?" Daphne said.

"We'll ask him when we find him." Hiro said.

"Wait." Conor said and came to a stop with everyone else following his lead. Conor stood in front of a wall. "This is it. The valley is through here. Manana, if you would."

"Right." Manana said as she walked over and pulled out a blade.

"Wait. I thought we couldn't touch that wall." Hiro said.

"This is a special blade that will allow us to enter the valley." Manana said. "You all might want to brace yourselves." Manana raised the blade and slashed against the wall. The wall actually opened up like a curtain and a strong vacuum wind was pulling them all in.

"In we go." Conor said as they were all pulled inside the darkness as the wall closed around them.

….

Hiro

"Hiro? Hiro, wake up. Can you hear me?" Hiro could here Conor's voice, but he couldn't get himself to wake up.

"Get up!" He heard Manana and felt her slammed her foot right on his gut. That caused him to wake right up.

"Watch it! I don't want a pierced gut or anything!" Hiro said. He got up and had a look as to where they all were. It was a rock valley and it went for miles. "Is this the valley? It looks like it goes on forever."

"It just might. We don't know how far it goes." Manana said.

"Amazing!" Daigo said. "I never knew something like even existed. How did you even bring us here?"

"It was all thanks to that blade we made." Conor said. "Once we were able to find the place, we opened up and we were pulled in. Now we just need to figure out where Shijuru is holding Sonya."

"I think I have an idea." Enru said and they all turned in his direction and saw something across the valley. It was a building that was actually in decent shape.

"Is that a fortress?" Ashiru said.

"Looks a little brand new for such a desolate place." Daphne said. "That's got to be where they are."

"That's where we're heading." Hiro said. "Let's get going!" Hiro ran off first and the others were following him.

"Have any of you ever seen Hiro like this?" Ami asked. "I've never seen him so serious before."

"You're right. It's not like him." Ashiru said.

"I bet Sonya being kidnapped and being used like this has something to do with it." Daigo said. They didn't have time to worry about that now. Sonya is inside and they have to save her before anything bad happens.

…

The Fortress

Inside the fortress, Shijuru and his forces gathered together. Shijuru had Mizuni, Nozuar, and Vangro with four others gathered in an area. All were male. One had sandy brown hair with it looking like pointed ears and had fur on his arms. He wore a white vest with a black top and baggy pants. One had long chestnut hair with a white buttoned jacket and black pants. Another male had a halo around his bald head and wore a pure white trench coat and pants. The last one had black hair in spikes and wore a grey tight top with a high collar and wore white tight pants with black boots.

"So what's this urgent meeting about?" The one with chestnut hair asked. His name is Kuzon.

"It seems we have some visitors in the valley." Shijuru said.

"We do? Is it the soul reapers?" The bald one said. This one is called Tenoku.

"Not exactly." Shijuru said. "Vangro, could you bring up the security footage?" Vangro reached for a lever and flipped it. A projection came out of the ground and showed a video of Hiro and the others heading their way.

"That's it?" The furry one said as he chuckled. This one is Garu. "I was expecting the soul reapers to send an army with our big threat. Not something this small."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Shijuru said. "Especially this one." He had it focus on Hiro. "This is Hiro Hashiru, substitute soul reaper. He's more powerful than he looks."

"Is that so?" The fourth said. This one is called Haek. "He doesn't look that tough, but I'm not one to judge."

"So he and his friends are the ones you were talking about." Nozuar said.

"That he is. These people are close friends with Sonya. They came here to save their friend." Mizuni said. "We've waited a long time for this moment. "

"Mizuni's right." Shijuru said. "They came all this way from the World of the Living. So let's give them a warm welcome." He said with a malicious grin.

…

Hiro

Hiro and his allies ran as fast as they could to reach the fortress and they weren't stopping for anything. Sonya could be in danger and Shijuru could put his plan into action at any moment.

"Let's hurry. There isn't much time." Hiro said.

"Wait." Daigo said as he came to a stop. "It looks like we're about to have some company." The fortress was opening up and saw hollows were coming out of it.

"Hollows? What are those even doing here?" Ashiru said.

"Who cares? Let's take them all down." Hiro said as he reached for his sword. All of them agreed and attacked.

"Slice, Ryukiba!"

"Ignite, Hanahasu!" Everyone was using all their abilities to fight off the hollows and were making quick work of them.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to stop us, Shijuru." Hiro said.

"I think you're about to get your wish." Conor said as he pointed to the sky and saw a black tear was opening up and Menos Grande was coming through.

"Does Shijuru have the ability to control hollows?!" Ami said.

"Even if he does, we'll fight our way through!" Ashiru said as they were ready to take action.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" A combination of ice and petals came at the hollows and took out a good number of the hollows. Hiro and the others had a look around and saw the captains with their most trusted soul reapers.

"You're all here?" Hiro said.

"Of course." Shunsui said.

"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun." Kenpachi said.

"A piece of the Soul King lies inside that fortress." Toshiro said.

"As well as a threat to all worlds. We must do what we can to stop it." Byakuya said.

"Hiro, we know your friend is at the center of this. We'll do what we can to save her and stop this threat." Rukia said. Hiro took comfort knowing all these people were by his side. With all this power, they just might have a chance to save Sonya and all that is out there.

To Be Continued….


	112. Departure of Souls

Hiro and his friends were on their way to the Valley of Screams for Conor was able to track Sonya and Shijuru to that area. Once they got there, they discovered a fortress and deduced that was where Shijuru was holding Sonya. Shijuru released some security measures to try and slow them down, but the arrival of the captains with their lieutenants and trusted soul reapers helped them out. This is a threat to all worlds and the soul reapers must take action before it's too late.

"I don't understand. Captain, how did you and the others get here?" Daigo asked. "I thought the Valley of Screams couldn't be accessed in the Soul Society."

"It couldn't. So we had to travel to the World of the Living first. We asked for Urahara's help." Rukia said.

"Kisuke Urahara has helped us out before." Tetsuzaemon said. "He was able to open a gateway for us to come here. He tracked down that signal himself."

"Excuse me?" Mayuri said. "Are you forgetting that I had to take part in it as well? You do well to keep that in mind."

"True, but he only got interested in it after being bribed with some sweets." Akon whispered.

"Enough standing around and talking." Sui-Feng said as she walked over to the fortress. "That's where the enemy is hiding out, right? I say we sneak in, find the brain of the Soul King, and destroy it. Take away the enemy's power and they have no leverage over us."

"Hold the phone." Hiro said as he walked over to her. "Did you just say destroy it? This brain is inside my friend. We can't destroy it without destroying her."

"And what would be your point?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"My point? We're not destroying. You can't destroy it because Sonya is connected to it." Hiro said.

"And why should that matter?" Sui-Feng said. "That girl holds a power inside her that is dangerous and the enemy is using that to threaten all of us."

"Listen, I speak from experience. Don't talk back to her." Omaeda said.

"We just take her life. It's not right." Hiro said as he was not liking what Sui-Feng was trying to say. He was about ready to do something about her, but Ashiru grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"You're wasting your time trying to reason with Captain Sui-Feng." Ashiru said. "She doesn't care if it's right or wrong. She cares about fulfilling her responsibilities as a soul reaper."

"We don't have time to be arguing about this either way." Manana said. "While I do agree, Sui-Feng needs to lighten up, we need to get moving."

"I don't need the support from the likes of you." Sui-Feng said as she turned away from her.

"You're right, Manana, but I'm not going to let Sonya die. Let's get going!" Hiro said as some of them started running and were going as fast as they could. Shunsui hanged back for a moment with Byakuya walking over to him.

"Shouldn't we inform him how some soul reapers believe killing that girl?" Byakuya said. "She is a dangerous threat and that power must be dealt with."

"Perhaps, but some of us are against the idea." Shunsui said.

"We're speaking for the sake of billions of lives." Byakuya said. "Are we willing to sacrifice all of them for the life of just one girl?"

"Let's hope it doesn't have to come down to any sort of sacrifice." Shunsui said and they all started moving.

…

Shijuru

"So they decided to come after all?" Shijuru said as he watched some security footage. Shijuru turned to Sonya with her trapped as if she was in suspended animation. "The soul reapers and Hiro have come here to save you. Hiro hurt you once before and now he wants to do it some more. What's more is that the Soul Society sees you as a problem Sonya. You don't have to worry, I'll be here to make them all….disappear."

…

Outside

As Hiro and the others made it closer and closer to the fortress, they were about to receive some unwelcome company as four of Shijuru's subordinates waited for their arrival outside.

"Here they come." Kuzon said.

"I guess this is more what Garu expected." Haek said. "I'm sensing the spiritual pressures of captain-class and lieutenant-level soul reapers."

"If they think they can just walk right into our home, they have another thing coming." Kuzon said. "Vangro, your artificial hollows as well as the hollows we have under our control are ready, right?" Vangro moved his head and indicated they were ready.

"Heaven or Hell is where souls belong." Tenoku said and summoned a rifle-like weapon into his hands. "Shall we assist them in their journey to either of those places?"

"We shall." Kuzon said as he pulled out a sword. "They will join the wondering spirits and never leave this realm."

…

The Soul Reapers

All of them made it to the fortress and it was a lot bigger than it looked. Rose walked forward and placed his hand on it.

"Interesting. It seems to be forged from the minerals that are found around here." Rose said. "Obviously, they've spent a lot of time on this."

"Any idea as to how we get inside?" Izuru asked.

"There must be a doorway or maybe a window we can get through." Rose said. Suddenly, they felt a ton of spiritual pressure around them. "What's with this spiritual pressure? It feels like there are different kinds mixed together." Izuru looked around and spotted someone was taking aim at them.

"Sir, move!" Izuru said as he grabbed his captain and tried to move them out of the way, but a shot of light came at them and detonated. An explosion went off and knocked both of them down and they slid against the ground.

"What was that?" Renji said.

"Up there!" Momo said as she pointed to a higher level. All of them looked and saw Tenoku was taking aim at all of them. He kept firing around with his gun and was shooting out blasts of light. All of them were doing their best to keep out of his range.

"What's going on? Who is that guy?" Hiro said.

"He's about to be a dead man." Kensei said and used Flash Step. Kensei made it over the guy and was about to strike him.

"Behind you!" Kensei looked behind him and saw Kuzon was about to strike him, but Kensei pulled out his dagger and blocked the attack.

"Like we didn't know there would be more than one enemy." Kensei said. Kensei was busy dealing with that one. Hiro and his friends gathered around a corner and took cover from Tenoku.

"We should have expected the enemy would have forces to protect this place." Daigo said.

"Look, there's another one!" Ami said as she pointed above them and saw Vangro. Vangro held out both of his arms and whole bunch of openings were forming with hollows coming out.

"Look at all the hollows!" Lucas said.

"How can there be so many?" Enru asked.

"You have bigger concerns." All of them looked directly above them and saw Haek.

"Who are you people?" Daigo said as Hiro and the others readied themselves for battle.

"You may call us the Departed." Haek said. "Each of us are beings from another world and we have all come together under Shijuru to aid him in his goals."

"So you all work for Shijuru. That's all I really need to know." Hiro said as he built some energy around his sword.

'That's Hiro Hashiru. He's the one Shijuru warned us about.' Haek said. 'Okay. Let's see what he can really do.' He was ready for them, but he sensed two other attacks coming from behind.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika and Ikkaku tried to attack him from behind, but he grabbed a hold of both of their weapons and blocked them. Neither one of them would expect that.

"He grabbed our zanapkuto with his bare hands?!" Yumichika said.

"Who is this guy?" Ikkaku said. Haek jumped and kicked both of them in the guts and had them slammed against the wall.

"Could you two please be patient?" Haek said. He looked down towards Hiro and the others, but they already moved away. "It looks like I will have to deal the both of you." He said as he turned to them and was ready to break loose against them. Hiro and the others moved away from the spot. Hiro and the others ran around and were taking down hollows as they moved around.

"We need to find a way inside." Daigo said.

"I think I see one." Ashiru said as he pointed ahead of them and saw a stairway of ice being made and it was leading to a doorway in the fortress. "I don't know who made that, but thank you."

"Let's go!" Hiro said as the seven of them made their way up the stairs. However, Tenoku had them in his sights.

"May your spirits take flight to the heavens." Tenoku said and was about to shoot, but something messed up his aim. Manana came up and slammed her legs against his weapon when he took a shot. His aim was off and it blasted the stairway. With the stairway damaged, it began to shatter. Hiro and the others hurried to the top. Everyone, but Ami made it and she was about to fall.

"Ami!" Ashiru called as he reached over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up, but they both fell over with Ami over Ashiru. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Ami said as they looked into each other's eyes. Things have been tensed between them, but for a moment, they forgot all about it.

"Hello! Ashiru! Ami! Let's go!" Hiro called out as he and the others were already inside. Both of them snapped out of it and ran inside.

"Shouldn't we help the captains and the others?" Lucas said.

"There's no time. We need to rescue Sonya." Daphne said.

"Daphne's right. Let's go." Hiro said as all of them hurried on inside to rescue their friend. As all of them made their way inside, Tenoku was faced with Manana.

"That wasn't nice. I worked hard to create that staircase." Tenoku turned around and was met with Conor.

"I had to do something or Hiro and the others would be in trouble." Manana said. "Hiro could be without a head or something."

"You could be right." Conor said.

"Just who are you?" Tenoku said.

"I happen to be the man who will freeze you in your tracks." Conor said. Even Conor is taking action against these people. It's a battle for Sonya's life and it begins….now.

To Be Continued….


	113. Kuzon the Spatial

The battle to determine the fate of all worlds has begun. Hiro and his friends have entered the Valley of Screams so that they can face Shijuru and save Sonya for she is being used as Shijuru's weapon. The 13 Court Guard Squads have joined the battle as well, but Shijuru was prepared for all of them. His forces known as the Departed have intercepted all of them and will make sure they don't interfere.

"So you two are soul reapers?" Haek asked Ikkaku and Yumichika. "I'm hoping you two don't disappoint me. I've heard soul reapers can put up a real fight and I want to see if that is true."

"I promise you that you won't be disappointed." Ikkaku said. "I happen to be the lieutenant of Squad Eleven, the strongest squad there is that is all about combat. I am Ikkaku Madarame."

"And I happen to be the third seat of the same squad. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"The lieutenant and the third seat?" Haek said. "From what I've been told about your little organization, it means that you two are the second and third best of your entire squad. Your squad is all about combat, you say? Perhaps this will be interesting."

"And who might you be" Ikkaku asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Haek said.

"It's just polite manners to introduce yourself. That's how I always fought." Ikkaku said.

"Very well. I don't want to come across as rude. My name is Haek. Haek Hachinka. Now…shall we begin?" Haek said as he was emitting some purple spiritual energy. Yumichika and Ikkaku were on guard around him.

"Do you feel it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika questioned. "There's certainly something foul about his spiritual pressure. How ugly and disgusting."

"Yes. He was able to stop both of our zanpakuto so easily." Ikkaku said. "Keep your guard up around him."

"Here I come." Haek said as he readied himself to attack. He shot himself forward. Both of them moved out of the way, but Haek caused a lot of destruction just by slamming his fist against the roof. Haek has a lot of power behind him, but what about the rest of the Departed?

…

Kensei

"Tachikaze!" Kensei used the power of his zanpakuto and unleashed blades of wind. He tried to slice Kuzon to pieces, but Kuzon jumped over his attack. He twirled around and tried to strike him down with his sword, but Kensei used his zanpakuto to block his attack.

"A powerful captain with some special power." Kuzon acknowledged. "I'm glad your zanpakuto isn't for simple combat. It makes things more interesting." The two of them jumped away and faced off against each other.

"What is this? Just who the hell are you?" Kensei questioned.

"I'm Kuzon Lucruse. I am a proud Departed. Shall we continue this fight or shall we wait for your subordinates to try and take this fight over for themselves?" Kensei didn't quite understood until he saw Shuhei jumped behind Kuzon and floated in the air.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei released the power of his zanpakuto and threw one end of it towards Kuzon. Kuzon swung his blade and he was able to deflect it. Shuhei spun around and landed in front of Kensei.

"Kensei? What are you doing?" Kensei questioned.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you, sir. As your lieutenant, it is my responsibility to fight by your side and aid you." Shuhei said.

"So he's your lieutenant?" Kuzon questioned. "It makes no difference to me if he wishes to join in this battle." Kuzon was about to act against them, but he sensed another presence coming at him. He looked directly above him and saw a female soul reaper wearing a bug-like mask coming right at him. She crashed down and left a great impact when that happened.

"Fool." Kensei complained as the dust cleared away. "Mashiru, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think I let you have all the fun." Mashiru said.

"Why did you bring out your hollow powers so soon?" Kensei said.

"To end it quickly. We're in a hurry. We don't even have time for your brooding." Mashiru said. "I got him and now we can get to that Sonya."

"Hollowfication? Interesting." All of them looked and saw Kuzon was further from them and he wasn't even hurt. "A little unusual since you soul reapers slay hollows."

"How'd he get over there?" Shuhei said. "I didn't sense him move or anything. Mashiru's timing and her attack was nearly perfect."

"No worries. I'll just take him out in a single hit." Mashiru said.

"Mashiru, don't act rash!" Kensei said. "We have no idea who we're up against. Someone he avoided your attack without any of us noticing. He isn't a soul reaper, but he isn't an arrancar either. So what is he?"

"Me? I'm no one special." Kuzon said and he just disappeared. All with in the span of a few seconds, Mashiru had cuts around her and her mask shattered with Kuzon appearing right behind her. "I'm just a mere guy who will slice down anyone that would dare stand in our way."

"Mashiru!" Kensei said.

"How did he do that?!" Shuhei said. "I didn't see him move and I didn't sense anything strange. Talk. What did you do just now?"

"I merely cut her down." Kuzon said.

"Don't play games with us. Mashiru might act a little childish, but she is strong." Shuhei said. "With her hollow mask, there's no way she could have gone down so easily."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kuzon said as he tried to act innocent.

"That does it." Shuhei said as he tossed an end of his zanpakuto at him, but Kuzon used his sword and was able to deflect it. Shuhei jumped into the air and tried to keep some distance between him and Kuzon. 'I don't know what his abilities are. So it's best to keep some distance between us until I can learn more about it.' Shuhei thought.

"Go as far as you like. It won't make any difference." Kuzon said. Kuzon suddenly appeared in the air and was moving around from one spot to the next. Shuhei couldn't follow the pattern of his movements.

"How is he doing that?!" Shuhei said as he didn't understand. Suddenly, he felt blades slashing against his body with Kuzon appearing in front of him. Shuhei was having trouble moving his body.

"Going down? Let me help." Kuzon said as he flipped his body and slammed his foot against Shuhei. Shuhei went plummeting down and he crashed right into the ground. "How sad. I was expecting a lieutenant to last longer than that."

"Try me!" Kensei said as he suddenly appeared near Kuzon. Kensei tried to stab him with his zanpakuto, but Kuzon pulled his disappearing trick again with a great force of wind being released from Kensei's zanpakuto. That attack would have torn Kuzon to shreds.

"What's wrong?" Kuzon said as he appeared back on the fortress. "Upset I took down your subordinates?"

"I'm not done with you!" Kensei said as he flew straight down to Kuzon. Kuzon disappeared again and appeared further to the side with Kensei crashing into the place. Kuzon jumped back to avoid the debris. "Come back here!" Kensei charged at him again and kept trying to slash at Kuzon, but none of Kensei's attacks were landing. Something strange was going on.

…..

Mayuri

The Departed weren't the only enemies the soul reapers they were dealing with. They had called upon hollows to fight against the soul reapers. One hollow flew at Mayuri, but Mayuri sliced at its wing and caused it to fall.

"This is all so boring. I was hoping to examine something more interesting all the way out here." Mayuri said. "This is a complete waste of my valuable time." Mayrui thought this was not of any interest to him until he saw the hollow twitching around on the floor. "What's this?" Mayuri noticed something strange about the hollow and went to investigate. "Stop your squirming." Mayuri stabbed his zanpakuto through the hollow and that made it harder for the hollow to move.

"Captain!" Akon called as he hurried to his captain's aid. "Captain, I don't think this is really the best time to be running an examination."

"You disappoint me." Mayuri said. "As a researcher, there's never a wrong time to do research. This seems interesting."

"What is it?" Akon asked.

"This isn't a real hollow." Mayuri said. "This is an artificial one, a fake. I must say that there a few slight differences, but it's nearly perfect. Anyone could have confused it for a real hollow. Whoever made this is quite the scientist of biological research as well as reishi structure. I must know who did this!"

"I think you're about to find out." Akon said as he spotted another enemy. Mayuri looked around and saw Vangro was heading their way.

"He could be the one who made something like this?" Mayuri said as he gave off one of his sneaky smirks. "Depending how this goes, this trip might be more intriguing than I thought."

…

Kensei

Kensei kept trying his best to fight Kuzon. Kensei kept swinging his dagger around and used blades of wind, but all of his attacks kept missing. He was starting to get frustrated.

'What the hell is going on?' Kensei wondered as he kept attacking, but he kept missing. 'All my attacks have perfect timing, but I'm still missing.'

"Is this really the best a captain can do?" Kuzon taunted. Kensei kept following his movements and noticed Kuzon wasn't actually moving. He kept pulling the same trick he has been pulling. He saw parts of his body move from one spot to the next when Kuzon wasn't actually moving a muscle.

'What is that?' Kensei wondered. 'It isn't Flash Step or anything like that, but he keeps using it to just stay out of reach of my attacks.' Kensei kept going at it, but he decided to give it one more shot. Kensei gave it one last shot, but Kuzon disappeared and reappeared right behind Kensei.

"I'm disappointed." Kuzon said. "I thought a captain would be able to put up a better fight than this, but it seems I was wrong. You haven't been able to hit me once."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Kensei said. Kuzon didn't get it until a small breeze moved his hair and saw a few threads was cut off. Kuzon wasn't expecting that. "I gave that last attack of mine just a little more power and it moved faster. I also think I see what you've been doing."

"Have you?" Kuzon questioned.

"Yeah. That maneuver of yours that allowed you to stay out of harm's way isn't a speed maneuver like our Flash Step." Kensei said. "You're actually moving through space like you're actually teleporting."

"I'm impressed you figured out my little ability so quickly." Kuzon said. "Not that it matters. You may have cut my hair, but you didn't actually harm me."

"You still think you're walking away?" Kensei questioned. Kuzon pulled his little teleporting trick again and slashed right against Kensei's back.

"You still can't beat me." Kuzon said. Kensei's opponent is one that can travel through space itself. How can he beat an enemy that can stay just out of his reach?

To Be Continued...


	114. Blades in the Wind

The battles in the Valley of Screams have already become serious. Real and artificial hollows have intercepted the soul reapers as well four members of the Departed getting in their way. Kensei stood against Kuzon, but Kuzon defeated his two lieutenants very easily. Kensei figured out that Kuzon has a special spatial power that allows him to teleport around. Kensei may have figured out the secrets of Kuzon's power, but how can he defeat this enemy?

"Don't tell me you're down and out already?" Kuzon said. He stood right behind Kensei with Kensei having a large cut on his back. Kensei was on his knees, but he wasn't giving up yet. "I was hoping for more of a fight. With all the talk I've heard about captains, you would put more of a fight."

"Stop screwing with me!" Kensei said as he took his weapon and tried to attack, but Kuzon teleported again and avoided him. Kuzon reappeared just a few feet further.

"You won't be able to harm me. So you might as well not even try, but it is amusing to see you try." Kuzon said.

'He's playing around with me.' Kensei thought. He looked around and saw Mashiru and Shuhei were still down. 'If he was getting serious, he would just end it right now.'

"Come on. Aren't you going to try anything?" Kuzon said.

"Bastard." Kensei said and went on the attack. He tried to get close and tried slashing diagonally, but Kuzon disappeared again as a blast of wind shot right through and tore through the ceiling. Kensei felt a lot of pain as multiple cuts appeared around him. 'He keeps moving through space. How am I suppose to stop him?'

"If that wind is really all you got, there's no way you can really win." Kuzon said. "However, it is going to get a little boring if I keep pulling the same trick. So let's keep things interesting." Kuzon charged directly for Kensei and swung his sword at him, but Kensei was able to block his attack.

"Is that really all you got?" Kensei said.

"You should never really ask something like that." Kuzon said and swung his leg and slammed it against Kensei's side. Kensei felt the power behind that attack as his body shifted.

'What power!' Kensei thought and was sent flying through the air. Kensei sore through the air and couldn't believe how strong Kuzon really was. He was surprised to see Kuzon appeared over him and slammed his leg on him again and sent him falling down. Kuzon descended down with him as he spun around and gave Kensei another powerful kick to send him flying to the fortress and crashed into the wall. Kensei was wedged inside and tried his best to keep conscious.

"I just don't see how you can pull off a victory." Kuzon said as he stood right in the air. "Space is the entire area around us. My abilities allow me to move to areas in an instant. It's almost like switching out one piece of space with another."

"Do you ever just shut up?" Kensei said. "You seem to love the sound of your own annoying voice."

"Don't get irritated with me just because you don't have what it takes." Kuzon said. Kensei pulled himself free from the wall and used Flash Step to appear right in front of him. Kensei tried to strike him, but Kuzon disappeared again. Kuzon reappeared on the fortress and continued to find Kensei's efforts all that amusing.

"I'm over here." Kuzon said as Kensei turned to his direction. "Are you really all out of tricks? If so, I think I'll just put an end to this."

"I'm the one who is going to end this." Kensei said as he twirled his zanpakuto around.

"Go ahead and try." Kuzon said as he was getting ready to attack again. Kuzon flew up to Kensei and was getting ready to attack as he was moving through space again.

"Bankai." Kensei said and erupted with power and wind. Kensei saw Kuzon reappeared behind him, but he moved away instead of attacking. He also noticed some rips in his clothes and a couple cuts. "Tekken Tachikaze."

"So this is your bankai?" Kuzon said as he took a good look at it. "I thought a bankai was suppose to be massive. All yours is that it covers your arms in armor. Then again, your zanpakuto was just a mere dagger. So I suppose it is big compared to that."

"Careful. There's always more than meets the eye." Kensei said. Kensei went right at Kuzon and thrusted his hand forward. Kuzon teleported out of the way again as the force from his attack flew through the air and took out some of the hollows. Kuzon landed back down on the fortress with him staring at Kensei's bankai.

"If that actually made contact with me, I would be torn to shreds." Kuzon said.

"That's just the beginning." Kensei said as he stared down at Kuzon. He's not giving up on this fight just yet.

…

Hiro

Hiro and his friends were able to make it to the inside of the fortress. That was good because each one of them wishes to save Sonya while there are some soul reapers who think they're better off to take Sonya out so the power sealed inside her can't ever be used. As they were all running through the fortress, they could feel some of what was going on outside.

"Oh man. Sounds like it's going nuts outside." Hiro said.

"What did you expect? The soul reapers out there are around captain-class." Daphne said. "It's not some sort of dance recital."

"Forget about what's going on outside." Daigo said. "Stay focus on in here. Sonya's down here somewhere and we need to save her."

"Hey! Look ahead!" Lucas said. All of them looked ahead and saw the hall split in three different directions. Not knowing where to go, they stopped and tried to think about this

"Three paths?" Ashiru said. "Anyone have any idea which way we should even go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's a good idea to separate, but we have no way of knowing where Sonya is." Daphne said. Which path do they take? Do they have to separate or can they stick together?

…..

Kensei

Kensei's battle with Kuzon continues as it was. He kept trying to strike Kuzon, but Kuzon kept staying out of his reach. Kuzon did had to expand his range when he teleports.

'His range has extended with him releasing his bankai.' Kuzon thought. He swung his sword, but it just bounced off the armor that surrounded Kensei's arms. Kensei was about to attack him again, but Kuzon teleported straight down and avoided the attack.

"I can attack him. I know I can." Kensei said as he thought back to how he was able to cut off a couple pieces of his hair and how Kuzon's clothes got torn when he got close enough right when his bankai was released. "I just need to get the timing right." Kuzon was thinking the same that he was.

'He's starting to get closer and closer.' Kuzon thought. 'His timing is starting to improve and I think all it's going to take is one good strike and I'm a dead man.'

"Looks like it's time I get serious." Kensei said and Kuzon was prepared for him. Kensei held his hand over his face and slid down to reveal his hollow mask.

"So he can form a hollow mask as well?" Kuzon said. Kensei pulled an arm back and shot it forward with a blast of wind being shot down. Kuzon jumped back, but the impact created an immense shockwave that hit Kuzon pretty hard. He crashed on the ground and slid against it.

"Still think I'm not all that?" Kensei said. Kuzon was still able to get back up. "It looks like I found the limit of your little spatial trick. It seems that you can't go all that far. That's why you didn't use it the times that you could have. You weren't just playing. So all I have to do is try and use attacks that go beyond your range…and you're a dead man."

'He's right. One good hit and I'm dead.' Kuzon thought. "You would actually kill me?" He asked. "I'm clearly not a hollow. Aren't soul reapers suppose to preserve life?"

"That might be so, but your actions and connections are clearly against you." Kensei said. "There's only one punishment for what you've done here. Execution." When he said that through that mask, it sent shivers down Kuzon's spine.

'That mask has made him even stronger. One hit and I'm dead from him.' Kuzon thought, but he wasn't going to run. Kuzon jumped into the air and was ready to finish this battle. 'I'm done playing around with him. I have to end this while I can.' Kensei was ready for him as Kuzon raced right for him, but Kuzon disappeared again. To Kuzon, it was almost like everything has stopped and he was getting ready to attack. "It's over!" Kuzon was about to attack him, but he felt something slash against him instead and his body was covered in cuts and he reappeared right before Kensei.

"It is over." Kensei said. He shoved his fist right against Kuzon and wind was shot right through him with his insides getting torn to shreds.

"But how?" Kuzon questioned.

"Obviously you can attack while you're moving between spaces." Kensei said as his mask began to disappear. "That's when I had a theory about something. Perhaps you can still interact with what goes on around you. So I had wind flow around me and you couldn't see it. You charged right into blades in the wind."

"Damn….you." Kuzon said.

"I told you your punishment would be execution." Kensei said.

"Damn you." Kuzon said. "You think you won, but it's far from over. My death will not stop this. You soul reapers act like your brave warriors or some sort of gods when you don't really know the hardships that are out there. How hard it is when it feels like the world is against you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kensei said.

"You'll see why we agreed to be part of all this." Kuzon said as he began to fall. "Shijuru knows what rejection is really like." Kuzon took his last breath and crashed into the ground and Kensei was wondering what Kuzon meant by all that.

…

Mayuri

Mayuri wasn't keen on this whole thing before. What caught his interest was the artificial hollows that were created. They were almost exactly like the real thing. Mayuri was curious about them and wishes to know more. He soon came across the one who might tell him what he wants to know: Vangro.

"Hello there. Are you the one who created these artificial hollows?" Mayuri said, but Vangro didn't exactly answered. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I just wish to know more about these creations."

"Captain, he's the enemy." Akon said. "I also think he isn't really much of a talker. Knowing the mad genius you are, perhaps you can create something that will make him talk. That's assuming whatever he is can speak at all."

"Good point." Mayuri said. "I am a little curious as to what he is. I don't think I've seen something like him before. He looks mechanical, but he's actually emitting some spiritual pressure. What are you exactly?" Vangro still didn't answer him. "Perhaps you're right. I don't think he's much of a talker."

"Whatever the case, he's still an enemy and he must be taken down." Akon said, but Vangro acted before either of them could. His arm stretched out and his claw-like hand stabbed right through Akon. Mayuri was a little surprised by that. Vangro raised his arm and tossed Akon over his head like he was a ragdoll.

"Well, well. You are an interesting one yourself." Mayuri said as he was becoming creepily interested in Vangro. "I can't wait to split you open and see what is inside and see how you work." What is Vangro? Perhaps fighting a mad scientist like Mayuri will reveal that answer.

To Be Continued….


	115. Vangro the Mecha

Hiro and the soul reapers are doing their best to fight off Shijuru's forces and rescue Sonya. Kensei fought as best as he could against Kuzon. It was a little tricky, but Kensei was able to defeat Kuzon. That's one down, but there is still much work that needs to be done. Hiro and his friends made it into the fortress, but they came to a stop when they saw the hall split into three ways.

"It's no use." Daigo said as he tried to track Sonya, but he wasn't having any luck. "Sonya's spiritual pressure is being sent through the whole place. I can't pinpoint the source. Shijuru also seems to be hiding his own."

"So how are we suppose to find her?" Ami asked.

"I guess we're going to need a little help." Hiro said as he reached inside his clothes and pulled out a small device.

"What is that? Some sort of communication device?" Daphne said.

"Yeah." Hiro said as he placed it in his ear and tried to use it. "Conor slipped it to me before we came here. Conor? Conor can you hear me?"

"I'm here, Hiro." Conor said.

"I'm afraid we have a small problem." Hiro said. "We're inside the fortress, but it splits in three different directions and we have no idea which way to go. Daphne think it's a bad idea for us to split up."

"I see. Listen, Hiro, I'm afraid I can't help you at the moment." Conor said. "I'll check back with you later, but I'm sure you can figure this out on your own." Conor broke the link and left them on their own.

"A lot of help he is." Hiro complained.

"This is ridiculous. We should just split up." Ashiru said.

"Ashiru, I still don't think that's a good idea." Daphne said. "We're behind enemy lines against forces we have no idea about."

"So? There are three paths. We'll have someone to go with us." Ashiru said.

"Ashiru's right." Enru said. "We can't wait around. We'll each have to split into teams and each take a path. Sonya's life is on the line and we can't wait around with mere debates."

"Hiro, what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"I don't care. All I know is that we need to save Sonya and we need to do it now." Hiro said.

"It's agreed upon." Daigo said. "Lucas, Hiro, and I will take the path in the center. Daphne, you and Enru take the path on the right. Ami and Ashiru, take the one on the left." Ashiru and Ami looked at each other and weren't too sure about that.

"Maybe…we can switch problems." Ashiru suggested.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but that doesn't matter at the moment." Daigo said. "Whatever problems you two are having, settle it and focus on the mission." Things might be awkward between the two, but they saw that Daigo is right.

"Now that we got that taken care of, let's go." Hiro said.

"What? No pledge or something before we go to battle?" Ashiru said. "This could be our biggest battle yet. At the end of each of these halls could be an enemy with abilities we know nothing about."

"Come on." Hiro said. "You know I was never really the type for that kind of stuff. It's simple. We'll fight and we'll win. We've all pulled through before and we all came out of these battles alive." All of them could see Hiro believed that and they all believed in it too. They didn't need a vow or a pledge. They will all make out of this alive. With their doubts aside, all of them charged in and went down the paths. Something lies ahead of each one of them, but they will keep going like they always have.

…

Conor

"Hiro…" Conor said. "You really are something else." Conor placed his communication device away and focused what was ahead of him.

"Were you seriously taking a call in the middle of a fight?" Manana said.

"It's Hiro. What can you do?" Conor said. "Besides, this guy doesn't look like a big deal. It's nothing you couldn't handle alone." Manana was about to make a comment about that, but a light was shot at them with both of them jumping out of the way of the attack. Both of them were facing Tenoku, but Tenoku was holding his own pretty well against the both of them.

"Still think I can take this guy by myself?" Manana said. "That's no ordinary gun he's carrying. Now stop messing around and get serious."

"Fine." Conor said as he held his released zanpakuto out for he hadn't needed to get serious in a fight for a long time. "I suppose it was inevitable."

…

Mayuri

Mayrui wasn't interested in any of this at first, but seeing the artificial hollows got him interested. He became more interested when Vangro came to confront him. Mayuri wasn't exactly sure what he was, but that's what made him want to fight him even more.

"You certainly are a curious thing." Mayuri said as he fiddled around with the hilt of his zanpakuto. "You appear to be some sort of machine, but you emit spiritual pressure. Does that mean you're really wearing armor? Are you an actual living being inside there?" Vangro hasn't said a word to Mayuri. "If you're going to take part in my experiments, I do appreciate a little conversation."

"Heh…" Vangro sounded like he breathed, but he still wasn't talking.

"Very well. Have it your way. I'll get answers one way or the other." Mayuri said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. However, Vangro acted fast as he held out his arm and it stretched out, but Mayuri jumped out of the way. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick as my idiotic lieutenant. I've got a few tricks myself." Mayuri reached for a piece around his ear and pulled it out with it connected to a flesh cable and a scythe came out on the end. Mayuri tossed it at Vangro, but Vangro easily deflected it.

"Heh…"

"That seems to be strong material you're apparently made out of." Mayuri said as he tossed it at him again, but Vangro was able to catch it. He used his claws and sliced it right off and broke the connection to Mayuri.

"Ouch. That did hurt a little." Mayuri said as he had the severed end went back inside. "You may have handled that, but let's see how you deal with my actual zanpakuto." Vangro stretched out his arm again, but Mayuri held out his zanpakuto and blocked it. "You want to play it that way? Fine with me. Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo." Mayrui released the true form of his zanpakuto and was ready to begin.

"Heh…."

"Time to find out what you are exactly." Mayuri said. Vangro jumped into the air and was coming down at him. Mayuri used Flash Step and appeared in front of him. "Now I have you!" Mayuri tried to slash Vangro, but Mayuri's zanpakuto just bounced off Vangro's armor. "What the hell?!" Vangro saw an opening and stabbed Mayuri with his bare hands. He tossed Mayuri to the ground and he crashed against it. Vangro landed down and waited to see what has become of Mayuri. "My, my. It would seem that metal surrounding your body is made out of something strong. My zanpakuto didn't even penetrate it." Mayuri managed to get back up despite that injury. Vangro stared at Mayuri with some curiosity. "You're probably wondering how this little injury of me isn't stopping me. How I'm still alive. Well, before I departed for this place, I did a little experimentation on my own body. It's going to take more than something like this to kill me."

"So I'll have to completely crush you." Vangro spoke for the first time with an eerie mechanical voice.

"Oh! So you can speak!" Mayuri said.

"I haven't had the need for a long time, but you are peculiar." Vangro said. "I was always so loyal and held my tongue. Only speaking when necessary. I suppose now is necessary because you are very curious about me."

"Yes. So how about you tell me what you are?" Mayuri asked.

"I am Vangro. Let's just say I'm a….mecha. I rather not talk about it. Let's talk about your zanpakuto instead." He traced his finger over where Mayuri struck him with his zanpakuto. He saw small amounts of poison was on it. "It would seem that some sort of poison flows through your weapon."

"Yes." Mayuri said. "It causes paralyze to the body except that the pain receptors keep working. However, it seems to be no use against you because I can't seem to cut through that armor of yours."

"Yes. You'll see that poisoning me will not be likely to happen." Vangro said. "Poison can't affect me if you can't penetrate my armor. Don't even try using poison in the form of a gas. I can simply close up. Poison has almost no effect on me."

"You are quite something." Mayuri said. "I don't think I've come across someone quite like you before."

"Allow me to show you what else I can do." Vangro said as his chest flipped around with holes in it and started shooting a barrage of needles. Mayuri was doing his best to avoid the needles. Vangro twisted his body around and kept shooting needles until he ran out. "You shall not escape." Vangro held out his claws and the fingers and they opened up. Electricity was shot from all of them and Mayuri got electrocuted from them. Vangro stretched out his leg and gave Mayuri a powerful kick and knocked him down. "I'm well equipped with many tricks in this body of mine."

"Amazing!" Mayuri said. "I simply must know how you work. How would you like to come with me back to my lab and have me examine you?"

"I think not." Vangro said. Vangro stretched out his arm again, but Mayuri used Flash Step to escape. Mayuri reappeared behind Vangro and tried slashing against his back, but Mayuri's zanpakuto still didn't even cut through the metal. Whatever Vangro's body is made out of, it's strong and durable. Vangro had spikes form on his back and his back ejected forward with him piercing through Mayuri. Mayuri dropped down with Vangro turning to him. Vangro gave him a powerful kick and sent Mayuri flying back.

"Urgh…." Mayuri groaned as he tried to get back up. "That's always so painful."

"What exactly have you done to your body?" Vangro said. "No ordinary person would be able to live after all that."

"I suppose not. One moment please." Mayuri said as he reached inside his coat and injected himself with a serum. All the wounds in his body were closing and he looked as good as new. "That's better. It's always so painful and it's always a drag."

"What a mad scientist you are." Vangro said.

"I've been called worse." Mayuri said. "The more you reveal about yourself, the more interested I become. I cannot wait to split that armor open and see what's on the inside. Added to the fact that you might be the one that created those fake hollows, you must be some sort of scientist yourself. I must know more about you."

"Why do you appear to be so curious about me?" Vangro said.

"Why, you ask." Mayuri said. "It's very simple. As a scientist such as you appear to be, surely you can understand it. When scientists such as ourselves come across something that makes us curious, we wish to learn more about it. Curiosity is the foundation of science. We study and learn. You appear to be a living example because I wish to study you and learn. Perhaps what I uncover would be a great benefit to myself."

"I never did think of myself as such a scientist." Vangro said. "It's true that I created those hollows and I had to learn a lot to help maintain my body, but I'm no scientist. I had the girl hooked up the way she is now, but I'm no scientist. I'm not really anything anymore since I lost my old self. The only I do….is destroy." Mayuri has taken an interest in Vangro, but Vangro has only one interest. That is to destroy Mayuri

To Be Continued….


	116. Insane Science Mind

Mayuri has come across an enemy that might be his match. Vangro has proven to be a worthy adversary with his armor full of tricks. Mayuri's zanpakuto has no effect on him and Mayuri might be running low on tricks if his poison can't effect Vangro. Either Vangro will crush Mayuri or Mayuri will use his mad scientist brain to think of a way out of this.

"You don't think you're some sort of scientist?" Mayuri said. "Preposterous seeing as how you made those fake hollows and much more from the sounds of things."

"You don't know what I've been through. What I had to endure." Vangro said. "I did what I did so that I could survive. It is all so I can keep living. I'm through talking. It's time for you to die, you mad man." Vangro charged right at Mayuri to kill him. He kept swinging his claws at him, but Mayuri was on the defense and kept blocking each of his attacks. Mayuri moved to the side and tried to stab him, but his zanpakuto wouldn't penetrate through. "Can't you see it's pointless?!" He whacked Mayuri with his arm and knocked him down. "Your zanpakuto is useless against me. You call yourself some kind of scientist when you can't observe something that is obvious."

"We shall see about that. Everyone has a breaking point and you're no different." Mayuri said. "It's only a matter of time until I find the right method that will cause you to scream."

"You truly are a twisted man." Vangro said. "I probably be doing many people a favor by ending your life." Vangro opened his fingers and released some electricity to try and zap Mayuri. Mayuri was doing his best to avoid the attack. Mayuri ducked down into the valley and took cover. "Run and hide all you like. There's nothing you can do."

…

Akon

Akon was taken out fast and early by Vangro and was tossed across the valley like some sort of ragdoll. His injury was bad, but luckily there was help close. Akon was starting to open his eyes and saw Isane was doing her best to heal him.

"Captain Kotetsu?" Akon said.

"Good. You're awake. Try not to move. I'm still working on your injuries." Isane said. Akon wondered about that until he remembered what happened with Vangro.

"Thank you." Akon said.

"There's no need to thank me. It's my job. You're just lucky I was close." Isane said and looked off to the distance. Akon turned his head and looked to the same direction she was. "I can sense Captain Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure and can feel he's struggling."

"You don't need to be concerned with him." Akon said. "If I know my captain, he's going to find some sort of insane way to pull through his battle." Isane didn't have any doubt about that. If there's one thing that the soul reapers know about Mayuri Kurotsuchi, it's that he always find some insane way to take on an enemy and prevail.

…

Mayuri

Mayuri jumped from one wall in the valley to the next. Vangro kept trying to blast him with his electrical attacks, but Mayuri was able to avoid his attacks.

'He certainly does seem to be well equipped.' Mayuri thought as he tried to use that brain of his to try and think of a way for him to get out of this. 'My Ashisoji Jizo might not be able to penetrate his armor, but that doesn't mean it's entirely useless. I doubt my bankai will be much of a benefit. He can simply close his visor and the poison will have no effect on him. His visor seems to be the only opening he has.'

"Quit trying to run." Vangro said. Mayuri used Flash Step one more time. Vangro looked around to see where he went.

"Here I am!" Mayuri said as he swung his zanpakuto across Vangro's face.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Vangro said and tried to stab Mayuri again, but Mayuri used Flash Step again just in time to avoid his attack and appeared further behind Vangro. "You just don't seem to learn."

"That's quite the irksome thing to say. As I said before, I'm a scientist. I study and learn." Mayuri said. "That's what we scientists do. No matter. You'll find out what's really going on soon enough."

"Fool." Vangro said. He tried to electrocute Mayuri again, but Mayuri held out his zanpakuto to block the electricity and stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground. That caused it to act like a conductor and absorbed it into the ground. "What?!"

"Basic science. Metal can conduct electricity and be used like a rod to block it." Mayuri said. Vangro stopped his attack and Mayuri made sure his zanpakuto was safe to touch again. When he didn't get zapped, he pulled it out. "Shall we put an end to this? This battle is starting to just drag out and I'm starting to lose interest in you. So while I do have some interest in you, I would like to take you with me to my lab and see what you are under there."

"So just die and let's end this here." Vangro said as he tried to move his arm. However, he noticed he was have some trouble moving his arm. "What?! My arm! Why am I having trouble moving my arm?"

"It seems the poison is now starting to take effect." Mayuri said.

"Poison?!" Vangro said as he didn't get it. "What poison? Your zanpakuto couldn't penetrate my armor! How could you have poisoned me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Mayuri said. "Remember when I just swung across your face?" Vangro did. Mayuri's zanpakuto scraped against the visor, but that meant it pass through the openings in Vangro's visor.

"His weapon must have slipped through there and left even tiny scrapes under here." Vangro said as he was starting to have trouble moving. "So one little cut can have the poison move through my body?"

"Yes, but it is rather strange. Your whole body shouldn't be breaking down if you are cut across the face." Mayuri said. "The cut shouldn't even be that deep. The poison circulating through your body might be slow, but your body is slowing down sooner than I expected. What exactly are you under there?"

"Shut up!" Vangro shouted as it seemed like he was starting to get nervous.

"Don't sound like such a child. It was just a simple question." Mayuri said. "Regardless of the fact, you could be in some real trouble here. You could end up dead and I think I do want you alive so I know how you work."

"Dead…? Dead…?!" Vangro said as the thought seemed to have scared him and unlike some, he wasn't trying to hide it.

…

Flashback

Vangro's past is clouded to him because who he once was in his old life did die. In the World of the Living, who Vangro once was got in a terrible accident. He was taken to the hospital, but it looked bad. His body was wrapped in bandages and other equipment. He was hooked to a bunch of machines. He had pipes running in his mouth. You can tell by looking in his one visible eye that he was in shock.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. His body is in terrible shape and his vitals are slowly dropping. Trying to keep him alive will only cause him more agony. I don't think there's much more we can do." He could hear the doctors and he knew he was slowly going to die and he was terrified.

"Life's not fair, is it? You shouldn't have to die because of some sort of drunk driving idiot." He could feel someone else in the room, but he couldn't move his body to see who it was.

"Who's there?" He asked, but it was barely a whisper.

"A friend." That person was Shijuru as he walked over and stood over him so he could see Shijuru. "Those doctors say you're not going to make it. It's not fair that you should die for the idiotic choices of another. It will be worse than you think. When you die, you're suffering will continue. No matter what becomes of you, you will suffer while the person who caused your death will live. There isn't anything anyone in this world can do to help you…... but I can." Shijuru was offering hope. Shijuru practically had him in the palm of his hand. "You can believe me or not, but I actually might be able to save your life. You will have to be given a new body, but you will stay alive. In exchange, you will follow me. Isn't that what you want? Do you want to continue to live and act as a loyal ally, or do you wish to die because of the mistakes a fool made? Do you want to stay in a world that is rejecting you and won't be able to help you, an innocent person who did nothing wrong, or come with me where you can continue to live?"

"I…..want to live." Shijuru played the desire all humans have, to live, and gained a subordinate because of it.

"Excellent choice. Of course, you'll have a new body and a new identity. I think….Vangro shall be your new name. That has a nice ring to it." Shijuru said and took him away to gain his new identiy.

…

Shijuru

Shijuru worked and was able to give a new body to his new subordinate. Shijuru waited until he heard a tapping sound. He looked and saw Shijuru emerge from the shadows in his new body.

"There you are." Shijuru said. "This is the new you. It may not be like your old body, but with the state it was in, it's better than nothing." Shijuru held out his claw and took in the new him.

"The old me is dead. This is the new me." Vangro said. "I will….live!" All that could be seen through the visor was a single wide eye.

End of Flashback

…

"I will not die!" Vangro shouted and continued to attack as he kept trying to slash at Mayuri, but Mayuri was avoiding or blocking his attacks. "I will live! I shall not die! I will never die or discarding my old self for my new self means nothing!" Vangro fought so that he could live and continue to live, but Mayuri didn't care. Mayuri saw an opening and stabbed his zanpakuto right through the visor.

"Enough of this foolishness." Mayuri said. "You claim you did all this so you can live? Preposterous! Everything is bound to die at some point. That's just the way the world works. Don't get me wrong. As a scientist, it would be a great challenge to discover immortality or such, but, alas, somethings are a mere fantasy. It is impressive that science has made you what you are, but even it couldn't be enough and I'm sure that you knew that somewhere deep inside you. It sounds like you were just trying to prolong your life like many other beings. Sadly, it all has to come to an end." Mayuri pulled out his sword and Vangro dropped to the ground. All he wanted was to continue to live, but that just couldn't last. "I must say that it is impressive how your body works. From observations, it seems like there are mere fragments of flesh and blood in that metal and it has been made to work like your actual body. Very impressive. I would like to know more as to how you work. I did want to take you alive, but I'm sure I can still figure this out." Mayuri grabbed Vangro's arm and dragged him against the ground. A science mind can do many insane things. It can take life away or prolong it even if it seems like life is at its end.

…

Haek

"It would seem Kuzon and Vangro have both fallen." Haek said as he stared out into the open with all the fighting still going on. "That's a little surprising. It seems there are some out there that can put up a fight. There's also the matter of intruders that are inside. I know among them was that substitute soul reaper. I wonder if he can put up a better fight. Can he….Ikkaku? Yumichika?" Haek sat on a boulder with part of the fortress' roof with it damaged. However, Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared to have been defeated with them battered.

"This can't be happening." Yumichika said.

"Both of us have actually lost?" Ikkaku said as he tried to stand back up, but he couldn't. "We have brought shame to Squad Eleven. One man actually defeated the both of us."

"Yeah. I'm a little disappointed." Haek said. "I thought you would give a better fight, but I guess not. Oh well. Time to skip straight to the killing." He jumped down and walked over to them. "I think I'll start with you Ikkaku since you're the lieutenant." Haek somehow managed to beat both of Squad Eleven's best. Is this where Yumichika and Ikkaku are actually going to die?

To Be Continued….


	117. Strong Withhold

"Yeah. I'm a little disappointed." Haek said. "I thought you would give a better fight, but I guess not. Oh well. Time to skip straight to the killing." He jumped down and walked over to them. "I think I'll start with you Ikkaku since you're the lieutenant." Haek was able to hold his own and beat Ikkaku and Yumichika without getting a single scratch on him. Haek was ready to end this here and now was going to start with Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku…" Yumichika tried to get up, but he wasn't able to. Ikkaku felt shame, felt like he failed as the lieutenant of Squad Eleven.

"I can't believe he was able to beat us and make it look easy." Ikkaku said as Haek stood over him. "Forgive me…Captain Zaraki. However….as your lieutenant…..it's not in me to go quietly!" Ikkaku grabbed his zanpakuto and tried to stab him. "I'm taking you with me!" Ikkaku went for the kill, but Haek was able to grab it and stop it.

"Are you really going to keep fighting me with these mere toys?" Haek said. Haek grabbed Ikkaku's arm and slammed him against the roof.

"Damn. This shouldn't be happening." Yumichika said. "What the hell is going on? How can he be able to beat me and Ikkaku without getting a single scratch? Who the hell is this man?" Yumichika was debating what he should do. 'Should I release the true power of my zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku? No. I can't do that. Even if it would save Ikkaku's life, he will never forgive me. I won't be able to stay in the squad anymore.' He thought. The very fact that Yumichika would even suggest something like that showed how desperate the situation was.

"Time to put an end to this." Haek said as he was ready to finish them off. However, before he even had the chance, something crashed down behind him. Haek turned to see what it was, but he saw a sword was swung at him and a large impact occurred and created a dust cloud.

"What the hell is going on? You two are actually getting beaten around like this?" Yumichika and Ikkaku waited for some of the dust to clear away and saw it was Kenpachi.

"Captain!" Yumichika said.

"You two actually got beaten by this weakling?" Kenpachi said as he wasn't very approving of this.

"Forgive us, sir. We brought shame to your name as well as the squad." Ikkaku said.

"So you're the captain of these guys?" The rest of the dust cleared away and saw Haek wasn't' injured at all. Kenpachi's blade didn't even penetrate his skin. "Am I suppose to be impressed or something?" Haek grabbed Kenpachi's arm and tossed Kenpachi over him and Kenpachi slammed near the edge of the roof. "That blade of yours looked pretty dull. You should do a better job of taking care of it."

"No way!" Ikkaku said as both of them couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

"He actually tossed the captain like it was nothing! Just who is this man?" Yumichika questioned. Haek was expecting more, but there was more than he thought. He looked to where Kenpachi was tossed and saw Kenpachi was back on his feet.

"Not a bad throw." Kenpachi said with a smirk on his face. "I thought you would be a pushover and I was going to scold these two for getting beaten around. Looks like I was wrong. You actually have some fight in you."

"Is that so?" Haek said as he faced him. "You're their captain? Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Then, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's see what you can do and see if you're really the challenge I think you are." Haek said.

"You got it!" Kenpachi said as he lunged himself forward. He thrusted his sword forward, but Haek grabbed a hold of the blade. However, the power Kenpachi had behind that attack was pushing Haek back. Haek tried to resist, but Kenpachi was too strong.

'He's actually physically stronger than the other two at least.' Haek thought. Kenpachi pushed Haek and was now near the edge. Haek planted his feet and did his best from going over. Kenpachi kept trying to pierce him, but Haek wouldn't let him through. Haek shoved his sword out of the way and gave Kenpachi a strong kick in the gut and had Kenpachi slid back.

"Ha!" Kenpachi said as he was finding some enjoyment. "This could be fun. So let's see what you can really do." Those two were getting ready to rumble, but all Ikkaku and Yumichika can do is watch.

"I can't believe this is happening. Not even the captain's sword could cut that bastard." Ikkaku said.

"This is very strange." Yumichika said. "When two spiritual pressures clash, the weaker one will have trouble against the stronger one. The captain did the same thing, but in reverse such as against Ichigo and Hiro. Those two raised their spiritual pressures so they could cut the captain."

"What are you saying?" Ikkaku said. "Are you saying the captain's spiritual pressure is actually a lot weaker than that bastard?"

"No. Not weaker, but there is something that's strange about that man's spiritual pressure." Yumichika said. "I sensed it when we first encountered him. That isn't normal spiritual pressure."

"So are we going to do this sometime today or what?" Haek said as he was waiting for Kenpachi to make the first move.

"You got it." Kenpachi said as he held his sword over his shoulder. "Drink, Nozarashi." His sword transformed into his shikai and he was ready to fight. "Get ready!" Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto right down and created a powerful shockwave that was heading right for Haek. Haek got caught in it and was blown off the roof.

…

Shijuru

Shijuru could feel the force of the attack from where he was. It traveled through most of the fortress. That's how powerful Kenpachi's attack was.

"Can't those fools take all the fighting away from my fortress?" Shijuru said and sensed who it was that was fighting. "Haek? Haek hasn't gone against someone this powerful in a long time. Funny. I'm actually fearful for the one who is going against Haek. Whoever it is really has no idea what they're up against."

…

Outside

Kenpachi stood over the trail that his attack left behind. He looked down at the bottom and was keeping his eyes open for whatever may have happened to Haek.

"Captain?! Did you do it? Did you beat him?" Ikkaku said.

"Don't be stupid." Kenpachi said. "If he couldn't get cut by my zanpakuto before I released it, it's going to take more than that to beat him. We're just sizing each other up." Down below at the bottom of the fortress, Haek was able to pull himself out of the ruble and stood on his feet. Haek looked up from where he fell and could tell Kenpachi was waiting for him.

"Hmph…" Haek smirked at what he was thinking. "This might be more interesting than I thought." Haek called on his power and jumped all the way back to the top and landed across from Kenpachi. "That's quite the weapon you have there. To think you can move it with just one arm." Ikkaku took a look at Haek and noticed something.

"You've got to be kidding! Not a single scratch after that?!" Ikkaku said. "I've never seen anyone who could withstood the captain's power like that!"

"It must be easy for you to cut a normal person in two with that monster-like strength of yours and carrying a weapon like that." Haek said. "Good thing I'm not a normal person."

"You certainly aren't." Kenpachi said and adjusted his weapon. "Let's try something a little different." Kenpachi grabbed a hold of his weapon with both of his hands. "Swinging a weapon with both arms can be stronger than just one." Kenpachi held his axe horizontally and swung again. Haek could feel a difference in power from his last shockwave as this one traveled through the air. Haek got caught in it and was sent flying. Haek soared through the air and crashed into the valley.

"That had to have done some damage." Yumichika said.

"Perhaps, but I'm hoping he'll quite holding out on me." Kenpachi said.

"Holding out? What do you mean?" Ikkaku questioned. Kenpachi walked over to the edge of the roof and stared out to where Haek crashed. Haek was able to get back up, but things were different with his clothes torn and actually had a cut across his chest with some blood running down.

"That one actually hurt." Haek said as he placed his fingers against his wound. "It's been a long time since someone did this to me." Haek smirked and looked to where Kenpachi was. "It's been a long time since I actually had a challenge."

"Are you finished already?! Quit fooling around!" Kenpachi called out to him. "How about you get serious and quit holding your power back!"

"What?!" Ikkaku said.

"You mean he hasn't even fought us with all his strength yet?!" Yumichika said.

"No. He's been holding back his power….part of it at least." Kenpachi said. "His spiritual is condensed into that body of his. I suppose that's why it's hard to actually damage him. His own spiritual pressure is used like a shield or a cushion. So if you want to injure this guy, you'll have to bring out a lot of power to do it. Might be tough for you two, but not me."

"I suppose he's right." Haek said and started releasing some of his dark spirit energy. "I guess I'll have to let loose a little." As Haek released some of his power, dark markings slithered from his neck and up to his face. "Here I come, Kenpachi!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Haek took off like a rocket as he jumped straight towards Kenpachi. He went incredibly fast that Kenpachi didn't even knew what hit him. Haek slammed his fist against Kenpachi and knocked Kenpachi off his feet. "Got you!" Kenpachi tried to hold it back, but he couldn't stop some blood coming out of his mouth.

'Oh man! He almost made my gut burst like a balloon!' Kenpachi thought. Haek grabbed Kenpachi's arm and tossed Kenpachi behind him with Kenpachi falling to the ground. Kenpachi hit the ground hard and it was a little hard to believe that someone like Kenpachi was getting thrashed around like this. Haek made his way down with Kenpachi's two subordinates left there.

"To think there's someone who could do that to the captain!" Ikkaku said.

"Yes. What's more is that they both seem to be enjoying it." Yumichika said. "I have a feeling this will be a fight the captain won't be forgetting." Haek made his way down the fortress and arrived to where Kenpachi crashed.

"Don't tell me you're done already. With all your talk and power, I was hoping there would be more." Haek said. "Come out. You can't be finished already."

"I just needed to get my head unstuck." Kenpachi said as he showed himself and walked out of the crater. "So you WERE holding out on me. I tend to do the same thing myself so that I can make fighting my enemies last longer."

"Do you? It seems we're a lot alike." Haek said. "We're both powerful individuals that tend to hold back. We both seem to have trouble finding an opponent who is worthy of our full strength. That's why withhold our power. So I wonder what would happen when two people who are like that would clash against each other."

"Yeah. Let's find out." Kenpachi said. Both of them were looking forward to this fight. Both powerful warriors who hold their true powers are about to release all that dangerous power that they have just locked away.

To Be Continued….


	118. Demons Unleashed

In order to rescue Sonya from Shijuru and stop Shijuru from using the brain of the Soul King to destroy all worlds, Hiro and his friends went to rescue her. It wasn't long later that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads joined in the battle to take on Shijuru's forces known as the Departed. However, none of that might matter with the current battle that is going on. Haek Hachiru stood to face against Kenpachi Zaraki. It turns out that Haek conceals his true power like Kenpachi does. Now that both of them of them are tempted to release all their power, it's possible that no one could survive if those two clash.

"This is starting to get fun." Kenpachi said as he was looking forward to fighting Haek. It seemed like an even match so far, but that's the frightening part. With people as powerful and destructive as those two going against each other, there is going to hell and destruction.

"Let's keep going!" Haek said. Haek shot himself forward and drove his knee against Kenpachi's face, but Kenpachi found it exciting as he laughed a little. Kenpachi grabbed Haek by his leg and slammed him against the ground and tossed him back. Haek slid against the ground and got himself back up. Kenpachi jumped into the air and was swinging his axe down, but Haek jumped out of the way with a bunch of rocks and debris being shot in the air. Haek grabbed one of the boulders and tossed it at Kenpachi. Kenpachi easily smashed it.

"Is that all you got? Throwing rocks? Is this a kiddy fight? Though, that little knee to the face wasn't' so bad. You almost broke my nose from that attack." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi went at Haek again and the two continued to fight against each other.

…

Toshiro

Toshiro flew down against a hollow and sliced it in half with it turning to ice. Even after Vangro defeated, the hollows, real and fake, weren't stopping. As he finished off another hollow, he heard all the commotion was going on between Haek and Kenpachi. Rangiku finished off another and was starting to get annoyed.

"How many of these hollows are there?" Raniku said. "How could they have this many under their control?"

"Just keep fighting. They're all persistent, but we have to pull through." Toshiro said. Rangiku turned to where Kenpachi and Haek were fighting.

"Captain, shouldn't we do something about that? Shouldn't we try to keep that fight under control?" Rangiku said.

"You know how Squad Eleven is with their pride and battle." Toshiro said. "Besides, you're crazy if you think I'm getting caught in the middle of that."

….

Haek

Haek slid against the ground again from going another round with Kenpachi. However, Haek wasn't beaten yet. He wasn't even close to being done as he was able to stand on his feet.

"Not bad." Haek said as Kenpachi walked over.

"You're not doing so bad yourself." Kenpachi said. "Still, you think I can't tell. You're still holding some of your power back."

"So are you." Haek said. "We fight in a similar manner. We try to hold back some of our power so we can make the fights last longer. Truth be told, another reason I do that is because it's so hard to find someone to give me a real challenge."

"I can understand that." Kenpachi said. "It's always nice to have someone that can push you to your limits. However, this isn't some sort of friendship circle!" Kenpachi went on the attack again as he tried to chop Haek in half, but Haek ducked under Kenpachi's attack and gave him a powerful kick and pushed Kenpachi back.

"Come on, Kenpachi! Let's keep this fight going!" Haek said as he jumped into the air. He held out both of his hands and was gathering spirit energy around them.

"What's this?" Kenpachi questioned. Haek formed two lavender orbs and tossed them at Kenpachi. Both of them exploded when they hit the ground, but Kenpachi was able to resist the attack. "Are you kidding me?" Haek landed down to face Kenpachi again.

"What's the problem?" Haek said.

"You fight using spirit energy as well?" Kenpachi said. "When I was starting to see how similar we are when it comes to fighting, I thought that meant you fight using your bare hands."

"What's so wrong with adding a little energy into this fight?" Haek said.

"It's sort of an unwritten rule we have in my squad." Kenpachi said. "Everyone in my squad has a weapon that's used for direct combat. Using kido or some fancy trick like you just did is a little cowardly."

"Cowardly? You call it cowardly?" Haek questioned. "Don't be so naïve!" Haek jumped into the air and was getting ready to attack Kenpachi again. "In battle, you have to use any and all abilities you have to win! In battles such as these, there are no rules!" Haek went right down to slam a fist against Kenpachi, but Kenpachi held out his axe and used it like a shield. Haek slammed his fist against the metal and tried to cause it to break, but Kenpachi pushed back. Kenpachi was able to knock Haek away and Haek crashed against the ground.

"I guess I can't argue with that, but I still prefer using my own strength and not some cheap trick." Kenpachi said. "Allow me to show you how far you get with nothing, but strength!" Kenpachi reached for his eyepatch and yanked it off. When he did, yellow spirit energy erupted out of him with Haek doing his best to resist.

"He had this much power inside him the whole time?! I can't believe how much he had sealed away!" Haek said.

"Now I'll show you what I can really do!" Kenpachi said as he jumped high into the air and got over Haek. Kenpachi laughed like a maniac as he swung his axe straight down and released a powerful shockwave. It was too massive for Haek to avoid. The shockwave smashed right into him and the ground. A massive earthquake traveled through the area that it stopped all the fighting just for a mere moment and those who had weak spiritual pressures all had the wind knocked out of them.

"Captain Zaraki…!" Rukia said.

"He really is a beast sometimes." Byakuya said. "He should really learn some self-control."

"Well, he's not the captain of Squad Eleven for nothing." Renji said. Kenpachi landed on the ground and looked at what his attack left behind. A large gash was left in the ground and you couldn't even see the bottom. It looked like it could go on forever.

"We're not done yet. I can still sense that he's alive down there." Kenpachi said.

…

Haek

Haek was shoved deep under the valley. He took the full force of that attack, but he was still alive. His body and clothes were torn and he had some cuts and bruises, but alive. Haek used his strength to pull himself over a ledge large enough to hold him. Haek rolled on his back and was trying catch his breath.

"I can't believe there was that much power." Haek said. "How could any soul reaper be that powerful?" Haek thought about all of Kenpachi's power and he's never witnessed anyone with that kind of power. It was starting to make him feel unsettled "Calm down. Don't get freaked. He's still a soul reaper. There has to be a limit to his power." Haek can only think of one thing to get him out of this and laughed at it. "Never thought I would actually unleash my full power against a soul reaper." He sat up and readied himself as the black markings on his body started moving again. "This won't be much of a valley at the end of the day."

….

Kenpachi

Kenpachi could sense Haek was still down there. He saw a light coming from below and wondered what that was. Out of nowhere, energy shot from down below. Kenpachi stood dangerously close to it. Kenpachi looked up and could see something in there. It was Haek, but his body was entirely black like ink and his eyes were glowing white.

"So is this your full power? A little freaky. What kind of power is that?" Kenpachi said.

"I possess one of the darkest spiritual energies you could imagine. There is no one that can match me. I am darkness itself. I am death itself." Haek said. "The gate to the underworld has opened and the demons are being unleashed." Haek attacked Kenpachi again and Kenpachi was blown back by that attack. Kenpachi slid against the ground with an X-shape scar over his chest.

"Whoa… I didn't even see that attack coming." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi still found enjoyment in this as he managed to stand back up and grinned.

"I'm amazed you're still in one piece after that, but there is no chance of you to win this time." Haek said. "Even with all the power you have released, you will be destroyed."

"Is that right?!" Kenpachi said. "I don't remember showing you all my power! You don't seem to know another little power we captains possess!" Haek was a little confused until he understood what Kenpachi was talking about. "I can only stay in control for an instant upon activation. An instant is all I need. Bankai." Kenpachi released another explosion ofspirit energy and it was thicker and heavier than before. Haek kept his eyes on where Kenpachi was until he saw something jump out of there air. He saw Kenpachi's skin tuned red and he had black markings with horns. It was less than a second, but Haek looked into Kenpachi's blank eyes and stared into one of a monster. Haek never felt fear like this before.

'What is this? Is that really his bankai?' Haek thought. 'It's like he has no mind, but his power is overwhelming. It's almost difficult to breathe in his presence. How is this possible?! Is he really some kind of demon?!' Haek didn't have much time to think about that as Kenpachi sliced him right down the middle. In Haek's current state, his entire body disintegrated with all his energy dissipating. Kenpachi ceased his bankai as he fell on the ground. Kenpachi was breathing hard for he still had much control to gain over his bankai.

"I saw you thought I was some sort of demon." Kenpachi said as he stood back up. "I guess I'm the demon that lusts for blood."

…

Hiro

When Hiro and his friend infiltrated the fortress, they came across three separate paths. With no other choice, all of them split into teams and went down their own path. Hiro was with Daigo and Lucas, but they had to stop as they felt all the vibrations from Kenpachi and Haek's battle.

"What was all that?" Lucas questioned.

"That tremendous spiritual pressures I sensed….one of them was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, that much I know." Daigo said. "However, I never felt his power like that before."

"That was Kenpachi?!" Hiro said. "I fought that psycho before, but his power back then was nothing compared whatever the hell that was."

"To think the enemy had someone powerful enough to push Captain Zaraki that far!" Daigo said as he found that unbelievable.

"It doesn't matter now." Hiro said. "It looks like it's calming down out there. Let's go. We can't wait around when Sonya needs our help. Pick up the pace!" He ordered and went on ahead. Lucas and Daigo thought Hiro is acting a little different, but they brushed the idea aside and stayed focus on the mission. The three of them kept running down the hall until they saw a room coming up.

"There's the exit!" Daigo said. All three of them ran through and soon found themselves in a large room.

"What is this place?" Lucas said.

"Not where we need to be." Hiro said. He looked around and spotted the next hall on the other side over a small balcony. "That's where we need to go."

"Wait. Someone's coming." Daigo said. All of them looked to the next path.

"Hello there." Hiro was a little surprised to see Mizuni was there.

"You?!" Hiro said.

"Hello, Hiro. In case you forgot, my name is Mizuni."

"You know her?" Lucas asked.

"I only met her for like once or twice." Hiro said. "I thought she was into me, but I didn't know she was a part of all this."

"You and your little friend played right into our hands." Mizuni said. "Using you to get to her was a lot of fun. I wished it could have lasted longer."

"Say what?" Hiro said as he was getting furious. "You used me to get to Sonya?" He gripped his zanpakuto and was trying to resist going crazy. "Where is she?!"

"She's with Shijuru. Of course, you all will have to get through me first." Mizuni said.

"That's just fine with me! I'm going to beat both you and Shijuru down!" Hiro declared.

To Be Continued…


	119. Ice of the Outcast Reaper

Hiro and his friends were able to make it inside the fortress, but the time has come for them to face the enemy. As Lucas, Hiro, and Daigo made it to the end of the route they chose, they came across Mizuni and she is intended to stop them. Upon learning the truth about Mizuni's intentions, Hiro is more fired up to stop Shijuru.

"This is your only chance to get out of our way." Hiro said.

"I'll have to pass on that offer." Mizuni said as she took out her blade and held it by her mouth. She pressed her lips against it and blew against it like she was playing a flute. It even sounded like one too.

"What is she doing?" Lucas said.

"Look!" Daigo said as they looked right in front of them. They saw a garganta opening up and a giant hollow was coming out. It's bottom half had the body of an arthropod and it had a pine that extended up to a rib cage with claws and had a hole through ribs.

"Is she somehow controlling that hollow with her weapon?" Lucas said.

"That must be how their controlling all those hollows we saw outside." Daigo said.

"It doesn't matter. They could have a whole army. I don't care." Hiro said as he pulled out his sword and was ready for battle. "Nothing's getting in our way! Let's go!"

…..

Daphne and Enru

Daphne and Enru followed their own path and continued on with it. They soon found themselves in a large room like the guys were in.

"Nothing in here." Enru said.

"Let's keep moving. Sonya could be in real trouble." Daphne said. Both of them were about to head across the room, but something they stopped them. An enemy was approaching them and that enemy was Nozuar.

"Hello. My name is Nozuar Nachikaru and I'm one of the Departed."

"So he's one of them too." Enru said.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." Daphne said.

"I must admit that it is impressive that your allies were able to defeat three members of the Departed." Nozuar said. "However, you would be wise not to underestimate those who remain."

"We're not underestimating your power." Daphne said as she brought out her crossbow. "We're well aware of what kind of power you have, but I'm afraid we're in a hurry. So we'll have to make this quick." Enru was in full agreement. They are aware of what they got themselves into and that's all the reason they need for them to hurry as they both jumped to the side.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Enru used the kido spell while Daphne fired an arrow. Both of their attacks sore right towards Nozuar, but Nozuar timed his evasion perfectly as he ducked down and avoided both of their attacks.

"Is that really all you got?" Nozuar said.

"Not even close." Daphne said as she was about to shoot again, but something strange was going on. "What? My arm won't move." Daphne couldn't use her arm to fire, but something stranger was going on. Daphne moved her arm and had it aimed at Enru.

"Daphne? What are you doing?" Enru said.

"I don't know. My arm is moving on its own." Daphne said. She had no control over her own arm and fired at Enru.

…

Ami and Ashiru

Ami and Ashiru were on their own as well. That made things a little awkward between the two given what happened between them while they were training. They entered a large room as well and saw the passage continues on.

"Let's keep moving." Ashiru said. The two of them barely had spoken to each other and Ami couldn't really take it anymore.

"Ashiru, wait. I know things haven't been easy between us, but we should really talk about it." Ami said.

"Now isn't really the best time." Ashiru said. "We need to find Sonya and save her before Shijuru tries anything with her."

"I know and that's why we need to talk." Ami said. "Don't you warriors try to clear your mind of distractions? Maybe if we talk about this, we won't get distracted and can focus on the mission. I know the timing might be wrong, but we have to do something."

"Hahahah…" They both heard someone laughing and was beginning to sense some strong spiritual pressure. "It looks like there's some tension between the two of you."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Ashiru said.

"If you insist." The last member of the Departed, Garu, jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of them. "The name is Garu. I can't wait to tear the two of you apart."

"Ami, stay behind me." Ashiru said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "I don't know what the deal is with this guy, but I can tell he's dangerous."

"No way." Ami said. "I didn't stay in the Soul Society with you for nothing. I was training too. So I'm going to fight."

"Come at me together." Garu said. "I don't care. I'm just looking for a chance to chew up some new toys….that would be the two of you." He licked his teeth and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into them like a savage wolf.

…

Outside

Kenpachi, Kensei, and Mayuri were all successful in defeating their opponents. Each one of them was powerful in their own, but they were defeated by each of the captains. That just left one on the outside: Tenoku. The ones who were fighting him were Manana and Conor, but they were on the defense at the moment. Tenoku took a sniping post and kept shooting at them. Manana took cover behind some rocks with Conor and tried to think of a way for them to get out of this.

"Does he ever run out of ammo?" Manana complained.

"Obviously not." Conor said as he tried to stick his head out enough for him to see that weapon Tenoku is using. Conor saw he was about to shoot again and ducked down as another blast of light shot through. "That gun of his utilizes light energy as it's ammunition and he's using his own spirit energy to power it. Each shot is powerful and lethal on their own."

"Any ideas as to how we're going to beat this bastard?" Manana said.

"A few. Do you think your rusty moves will be able to handle it?" Conor playfully asked.

"You think I've gone rusty? I'm not the one constantly cleaning glass cups despite having no customers." Manana said. As for Tenoku, he waited patiently for them to make a move so he can take them out.

"They can hide all they like. They'll have to come out eventually." Tenoku said. "A good sniper is like a professional photographer, waiting for the right moment to take the shot." Tenoku was ready to fire as he saw Manana come out and was charging right at him. Tenoku kept shooting at her and was trying to get a clean hit, but it wasn't working as Manana kept jumping from side to side.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Conor." Manana said as she kept trying to get closer to Tenoku. Manana used Flash Step and appeared over him. "Let's see if you're any good up close!" Manana tried to strike him with her foot, but he used his rifle to block her attack. Tenoku didn't budge or anything.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Tenoku said.

"I haven't even begun!" Manana said. She kept trying to kick him with rapid movements, but Tenoku was able to block each one of her attacks. Tenoku was able to grab her leg and slammed her against the ground.

"I've over." Tenoku said as he was about to shoot at her, but he noticed chunks of ice being shot at him. Tenoku jumped away and avoided the ice to see Conor was the one who used them.

"Almost had you that time." Conor said. Tenoku took a look at Conor's weapon and was getting familiar with it.

"So that's a zanpakuto that manipulates ice?" Tenoku said. "You don't appear to be dressed like a soul reaper. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a simple bistro owner." Conor said. "Freeze, Hyosho!" He swung his crystal sword and shot more chunks of ice at him, but Tenoku jumped back. He fired off multiple shots of light and it caused each fragment of ice to shatter.

"Nice try, but you two are clearly better suited for fighting directly. I fight in a distance." Tenoku said. "If you're not able to touch me, you can't win. I will liberate your souls from your bodies and to the heavens they will be sent."

"You some sort of angel sharpshooter?" Conor said. "Keeping your distance from your opponent might be smart, but that won't help you win the battle." Conor used Flash Step and appeared right behind Tenoku. "Especially when your opponent can do this." He swung his zanpakuto at Tenoku, but Tenoku used his rifle to block the attack.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Tenoku questioned.

"You should never really ask something like that." Conor said as ice started to creep around Tenoku's rifle. However, Tenoku acted fast as he yanked his rifle away and gave Conor a powerful kick to keep him away.

"A simple bistro owner? Yeah right. I can tell you're a soul reaper." Tenoku said. "So please tell me why you're not among the rest of them out there?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you this much." Conor said. "I haven't been a simple soul reaper for a long time and decided to change my life around. I guess you could say I made myself an outcast. I would like to tell you more, but you won't be able to hear me."

"Huh?" Tenoku questioned, but got it when he sensed Manana appear right behind him. Manana gave him a powerful blow to the head and shoved him to the ground. She grabbed his rifle and knocked it away. Manana continued her assault as she rapidly pounded Tenoku into the ground. She was pounding him all over his body and having him sink into the ground. Manana exerted out some strength of hers, but she didn't stop until Tenoku was a couple feet beaten into the ground. Manana stood up and was taking deep breaths.

"Nice, but you probably over did it." Conor said. "This one actually seemed to have a nice and gentle spirit. Now I feel bad."

"Yeah. I was feeling the niceness and the gentleness when he was shooting at us." Manana said with sarcasm as she massaged her knuckles.

"Your fingers okay?" Conor asked.

"Yeah. It's just been a while since I pounded anything around like that." Manana said. Manana was about to walk away from Tenoku, but Tenoku got back up and drove his elbow into her gut and knocked her down.

"Manana!" Conor called for neither of them expected him to get back up so soon. Tenoku popped some of his bones back into place.

"Nice try, but I am a Departed. It's going to take a lot more than that for you to beat me." Tenoku said.

"These things are never easy." Conor said as he held up his sword and kept trying to slash Tenoku with it. Tenoku was doing his best to keep out of Conor's reach. Conor thrusted forward, but Tenoku moved to the side with Conor's sword grazing his skin on his arm. Tenoku raised his leg and kicked him back.

"Now I've got you." Conor said.

"It's only a scratch." Tenoku said as he went over to his rifle and grabbed it. He took aim and was ready for the kill.

"Even a scratch can be fatal when not handled properly." Conor said, but Tenoku didn't understand. "Just like Hitsuguya and Kuchiki, my zanpakuto is a zanpakuto that manipulates ice. Kōri-kei (ice imprisonment)." Tenoku didn't know what he was talking about until he felt his arm getting cold. He looked at where he was cut and saw ice was spreading over his body.

"What is this?" Tenoku said.

"Just one of Hyosho's techniques." Conor said as Tenoku's body was being enveloped in the ice and a cold mist formed around him. "This technique just needs a single cut on you for it to work. The ice will spread over your body at temperatures of absolute zero. Your body will be completely sealed in it and you will slowly die." As he finished his explanation, Tenoku was trapped in a crystal made of ice. Conor felt feelings from this that is familiar to him. "It's been so long since I've done something like this. At least it's done with." Conor walked past Tenoku's frozen body and thought this battle was finished. However, he didn't noticed that a crack already formed over the ice.

To Be Continued….


	120. Purify Sins

Tenoku was the last of the Departed that fought the Thirteen Court Guard Squads on the outside while Hiro and his friends went to face the ones inside. Manana and Conor took matters into their own hands and decided to face this enemy. After being out of the action for a long time, Conor stepped up and trapped Tenoku in a crystal prison where he would freeze to death. It seemed like that was the end for Tenoku. However….

"You okay?" Conor said as he walked over to Manana.

"Yeah. The punk caught me off guard." Manana said. "I was all set to get back in the fight and go another round with him until I saw what you were doing."

"Sorry that I spoiled your fun." Conor said as he took a quick look at the frozen Tenoku. "At least it's done. We should probably find our way inside the fortress and help Hiro and the others. They had a little setback inside."

"Of course they would." Manana complained. Both of them were set to go, but they stopped as they saw a crack form over Tenoku's crystal prison.

"What?!" Conor said. More and more cracks were forming over the ice and ray of light were starting to be released.

"No way!" Manana said. "He should be dead by now! No one has ever escaped from that before."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever used it on someone as powerful as he is." Conor said as he readied himself for when Tenoku emerges. The racks kept coming and power was emitting from inside the crystal as light refracted from it. The ice burst and a powerful shockwave emerged from the ice breaking. Manana and Conor got caught in it as they were both blown back and slid against the ground.

"Hark my voice. One of purity and light such as myself will not be concealed nor will my light fade from such actions." Tenoku said, but something sounded different.

"Why does his voice sound more divine?" Manana said.

"Maybe because he looks it." Conor said as he could see through the dust and saw what became of Tenoku. He didn't look the same anymore with him being lifted into the air. He had a pair of angel wings and it looked like his body was placed inside a strange armor. He had no arms and legs and only the top half of his head could be seen. He also had stands with the end having two teeth. His strange new attire was pure white with some edges and cuts that made it look fancy.

"What just happened? Why does he look like that?" Manana said.

"I'm not sure." Conor said. "It must be some sort of hidden power he had hidden away. How does he expect to fight like that?" Conor took a look at Tenoku's new body as he tried to make sense of it. "He has no arms or legs. His gun seems to be gone as well. How is he going to fight?"

"Doesn't matter. He just looks like a vase with wings and scrawny legs for stands." Manana said and leaped right into action.

"Manana, wait! Something isn't right!" Conor said, but she wasn't listening. Manana leaped at him and tried to kick him, but it didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Striking against a pure one such as myself is a serious sin." Tenoku said. Tenoku used some power and it was like Manana ricocheted off of him and crashed into the ground.

"Manana!" Conor shouted to make sure she was okay. Manana hit the ground hard and was having trouble getting back up after that. Conor looked up at Tenoku. "What are you?"

"I am a being of purity." Tenoku said. "My light is a guiding one to the heavens above. What you see before you is the true form that I take. I bring upon this form to purify those and guide them to heavens. You and that woman will be purified."

"It's a little ironic someone like you would speak of purity and purification considering you're aiding a madman who threatens to destroy multiple spiritual worlds." Conor said.

"I do not view it as senseless destruction of worlds." Tenoku said. "I see it as true purification. Those who have sinned shall be repent for their misdeeds and shall be reborn and reincarnated anew."

"Repent for their sins through destruction?" Conor said. "That doesn't sound like much of it to me. They wouldn't be alive or may not even remember. Destruction isn't the answer."

"Perhaps that is how you view it, but you should see it for yourself." Tenoku said. Conor caught a glimpse a light shining from Tenoku's wing. Suddenly, a small explosion went off around Conor and knocked him off his feet. "Upon the last moments, as your life is slowly ending, you look back at your life and see all the mistakes that have been brought upon you by your own actions. That is what it means to repent for your sins as you are brought to your end."

"That sounds deep." Conor said as he sat back up. "Sadly, that still doesn't suit me. Everyone has sins. Everyone is bound to have some sins in their lives. That's just part of being alive."

"Is that so? Are you admitting you've caused some sins in your time of existence?" Tenoku said.

"Maybe some. I think what matters is how you handle your life afterwards." Conor said.

"If you are admitting to some sins, I shall punish you as well." Tenoku said. Conor saw his wings shine like just before and Conor knew that to move. Conor tried moving out of the way, but he didn't make it far enough. Some explosions went off around him and it knocked him around with him rolling against the ground.

"What's going on?" Conor said. "Has he merged with his weapon or something? How is he causing explosions?"

"They aren't exactly explosions done by my mind." Tenoku said. "I release combustible bullets that are invisible and almost impossible to dodge. I shall punish all those who have sinned."

"Not happening." Conor said as he stood on his feet. "It's going to take more than that. Punishing people through death isn't the way for them to be purified. Sorry since you're acting like some sort of angel, but I have to stop you. Hyosho!" He launched a beam of ice from his zanpakuto and managed to freeze one of Tenoku's wings.

"Foolish soul reaper." Tenoku said. "The light of my feathers are like a thousand suns." He proved his point by having the ice around his wing turn into vapor.

"Okay. Time for a new plan." Conor said.

"Obviously we can't beat this guy by normal means." Manana said with her managing to get back up.

"Enjoyed your little nap?" Conor said.

"I needed a bit of rest, but I'm doing great." Manana said.

"I shall punish the both of you." Tenoku said and Conor could sense another attack coming.

"Manana, move around as fast as you can!" Conor said. Manana understood and they started using Flash Step to avoid his attacks as the explosion went on around the place and they were doing their best to stay out of his reach. "Do not run. You cannot run from the punishment that your sins will brought upon on you."

"Who does this guy think he is? Some sort of divine angel warrior or something?" Manana said.

"I have learned that there is no such thing as a pure saint." Tenoku said. "Temptation, obsession, lust, humans and other beings give into them and cause what is to be considered a sin. You can devote yourself all you like to a righteous and noble path, but mere humans and even you soul reapers fall to these emotions. As for hollows, they are basically made of sin from how they devour souls and each other like cannibals."

"If that's the case, what makes you any different?" Manana said.

"I am no longer a mere human. Nor am I a soul reaper or a hollow." Tenoku said. "I have been blessed with heavenly-power. I shall purify all sinners."

"Your idea of purification is a slow death." Conor said. "That doesn't sound so heavenly to me." He unleashed multiple shots of ice from his sword, but Tenoku used his wing to block the attack.

"He's right." Manana said as she appeared over him. "You're the one that needs to be punished. The top of your head seems to be the weak spot of this strange armor of yours." Manana pulled her arm back and gave the top of his head a powerful blow to it. "How about you try some of this as well? Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" A lot of power was built in her hand and she released a powerful blast of electricity and spiritual energy. A large beam was shot that appeared to have enveloped him inside.

"Do you honestly think that is enough to stop me?" Tenoku said through the beam. Manana couldn't believe he was able to resist a kido spell so powerful. Tenoku released some power and blasted Manana and she got caught in an explosion.

"Manana!" Conor shouted. Manana flew out from where they were and crashed into the ground and she didn't appear to be moving again. As for Tenoku, he appeared to be unharmed. "Unbelievable! I can't believe how much power he has!" Conor said.

"Resist all you want, but a guilty conscious is hard to ignore." Tenoku said. "That is what I am. You can't run from your problems or your mistakes. They will constantly follow you until you make your wrongs right or until death claims you. Fight me all you like, but you won't be able to resist."

"We'll see about that." Conor said. "Hado #78: Zangerin!" Conor was building up some power in his zanpakuto and was about to release his attack, but Tenoku acted faster. He caused an explosion and knocked Conor back. Tenoku released another blast and Conor got hit directly. Conor rolled against the ground and slammed his back against a rock. Conor and Manana appeared to be in real trouble.

"The time has come for purification." Tenoku said as he floated down to Conor.

"Running from your problems?" Conor said as he was thinking out loud. "Punishment for your sins? From what I was told, Kisuke got himself thrown out of the Soul Society because of some people thinking he did something wrong."

"What does thy speak of?" Tenoku asked.

"Just thinking about something from my past." Conor said. "Tell me, what if people are wrongly accused about something? Do they have to be punished? What about those who decided to leave their responsibilities? Are those considered a sin? I don't think so."

"I do not understand." Tenoku said.

"I'm talking about two people. One was a man named Kisuke Urahara who was wrongly accused." Conor said. "The other is about someone who wanted more than being a soul reaper, but his responsibilities as one caused some problems."

"I still do not understand. Is this your way of looking back?" Tenoku asked, but Conor didn't really seem to hear him.

"It's funny how the mind works." Conor said. "It can produce a guilty conscious, have you daydream, and have you experience feelings….even if they are outside or inside."

"What are you trying to say?" Tenoku said.

"My zanpakuto. My zanpakuto has the ability to affect the mind." Conor said as he gripped it.

"I thought it was a zanpakuto that manipulates ice." Tenoku said.

"It is. I've spent a long time in the World of the Living." Conor said as he built some spiritual pressure. "During my time, I actually did learn a few tricks. Not just run a bistro." Tenoku felt the air around him getting cold. He also looked down and saw water was coming from Conor's zanpakuto. "Bankai." Suddenly water burst from around him and enveloped around the two of them. A bankai of water, but the zanpakuto is of ice and possibly the mind. What bankai is this?

To Be Conintued…


	121. For Something Different

Let's take a trip back in time for a moment and take a look in the past of someone we all know. As we were told before, Conor was once a soul reaper, but he and Manana left that life behind and made a living in Kyoto. Nearly a hundred years ago, Conor upheld his position.

"Conor!" Conor was staring up to the sky, but he heard his name being called out. He looked down from the building he was on and saw Manana down there. "There you are. What are you doing up there?"

"Just doing some cloud watching. That's not a problem. Is it?" Conor said.

"It is if you serve under my captain." Manana said. "Sui-Feng's been made captain recently, but she's already going at it hard. She hasn't gotten over what happened with Yoruichi and that Kisuke."

"Seriously? She was that hung up on her?" Conor said.

"Looks like it. If she was hung up on a man, this would be a different story." Manana said. Conor might agree with that. He laid back down and looked up at the sky again. "What do you think about while you're up there?"

"Manana, do you ever feel like you should go for something more than what you have right now?" Conor said. "We both became soul reapers and we're fulfilling our responsibilities. However, it feels like we're stuck in the same place. Don't you want to go out and see something more?"

"Like what?" Manana asked as she was getting curious about it.

"Manana!" Manana looked to the side and was met with Sui-Feng. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to get some training in. Would you like me to add an extra five hours?"

"I'm going. Calm down. I was only talking to Conor Kimune." Manana said as she pointed up to him and Conor showed himself.

"Yes. I heard of him. He's just another slacker like Kisuke Urahara." Sui-Feng said. "Now get right to training. Let's go."

"Okay. I'm coming." Manana said.

"And watch that tone. Remember that I am your superior." Sui-Feng as the two of them left. Conor went back to his little daydreaming. "I don't understand why you would associate with him."

"Conor and I have known each since we were kids." Manana said. "He's not a slacker really. He does what he needs to. He aids his men during a mission."

"Perhaps, but he doesn't seem to strive for improvement." Sui-Feng said. "If he was in my squad, I would expect more out of him and see results."

"Sheesh. You're a really uptight captain." Manana said. "Let it go. Have some fun in your life. I don't see why you're getting bothered by what Conor does when he's not even in your squad."

"You have your problems too." Sui-Feng said as she turned to him. "Remember that I am your captain. You will speak to me with respect or I will discipline you so that you will learn some respect." Manana got it, but she still thinks Sui-Feng really needs to lighten up. That's how things were between those two. Sui-Feng always acted high and mighty and Manana always tried to get her to lighten up, but Sui-Feng holds her position highly and will not tolerate her behavior.

…

Conor

"Hey, Conor."

"How's it going?"

"Hi, Conor."

"Yeah. Hi." Conor said as he walked through the place. He acted like everything was normal for him, but his mind had different thoughts. 'Have you ever wanted to improve your life? Maybe go for something different?' He thought as he looked back in his life. 'I became a soul reaper and I use to uphold my responsibilities as one. I had no problems with it before, but that all changed. A few months ago, I took my first mission to enter the World of the Living and I was stationed there for months. During my time in there, I've noticed something. The World of the Living is constantly changing while things here in the Soul Society appear to stay the same.' Conor paid a visit to local food stands, watched children played some games, and everyone wearing around the same outfits.

"You want to head over to our favorite food place?"

"Sure. I love how they always have those dumplings." Two fellow soul reapers past him and their talk just made his point.

'People in the World of the Living seem to keep moving forward. They try to go forward from what they already have.' Conor thought. 'That's not like it here. Soul reapers maintain their position until someone speaks up and promotes themselves to lieutenant or captain. There are those who do try to move forward and achieve that, but is strength really enough. Shouldn't we try to reach for something more than what we have?'

…

The Rukon District

Conor went out on his own to the Rukon District and was in a forest area. He went there for some peace and quiet. Some place where he could just be alone with his thoughts. Conor's been having the same thoughts for weeks and wondered what to do about it.

"Do you still have your head in the clouds?" Conor looked behind him and saw Manana found him.

"I came out here for some peace and quiet." Conor said.

"I don't get it." Manana said as she sat down next to him. "Before you went to the World of the Living, you always took your responsibilities as a soul reaper serious. You had no problems with them. Now, you're acting like you're having problems with all of it."

"Maybe that's because I do." Conor said and Manana wasn't expecting an actual answer. "I was in the World of the Living for months and I noticed something. It's always changing. Everyone does something different. That's not how it is here. It's almost like everyone stays the same, especially when you're a soul reaper. When you become a soul reaper, it's almost like you're locked in place."

"What are you talking about? People are always getting promoted and switching squads." Manana said.

"Yes, but when you cut out the middle man, the squads are around the same as well." Conor said. "I think I want something more than this. I think I want something different, but I don't think I can have that while I'm here."

"What are you saying?" Manana asked. "Are you saying you don't want to be a soul reaper anymore?"

"I'm saying…I don't think I want to be in the Soul Society anymore." Conor said.

…

Days Later

Night came around and Conor has made up his mind. Conor has decided that he won't stay in the Soul Society anymore, but he was also aware they won't let him go so easily. So, Conor left a letter of his resignation and started was on his way out. He made his way to the senkaimon and was ready for what would come to him. He just felt like he needs a change and he has to do this.

"So long." Conor said as the doors opened up. He was aware that once he goes through, he might never come back, but he's accepted that. The senkaimon opened and he walked through to be part of a new world.

….

World of the Living

The senkaimon opened up for Conor on the other side. By coincidence, he ended up in Kyoto as he landed down on a building and looked out to world of possibilities for him.

"So you actually went through with it." Conor was surprised as he turned around and saw Manana there again.

"How do you keep doing that? How do you keep showing up like that?" Conor said.

"I just know you so well that I know where you're going to be." Manana said.

"What are you even doing here? If you came here to talk me out of this, don't bother. I've made up my mind." Conor said.

"I didn't come here to stop you. I came here to join you." Manana said and Conor wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" Conor asked.

"I want to see what you saw in this world." Manana said as she looked out towards it. "Also, I figured it would be kind of sad if you were here all alone. It would also be a major drag in the Soul Society without you. Besides, I'm not sure I can take Sui-Feng anymore." Conor was actually glad that she decided to come and thought of all they could accomplish in this world. He might have ended up running a bistro, but it's something different and he has something different going on with him every day. Sometimes it's nice just to do something different.

…

Conor

Conor has been in the World of the Living for nearly a century. During his time, he got to experience new and amazing things. He also didn't allow his soul reaper powers to slip away or anything. He actually grew stronger and that's what allowed him to achieve his bankai. His bankai placed himself and Tenoku underwater and there was nothing, but water around them. There didn't even seem to be a bottom to it.

'What is all this?' Tenoku thought. 'Where did all of this water come from? What happened to the ground? Has he flooded the entire valley? That shouldn't be possible even with a bankai.'

"You're very quiet." Conor said and Tenoku was surprised that he could actually speak under the water. "It's okay to talk. This isn't normal water. We can breathe under here. This is my bankai. Zettai Hyokai (absolute ice sea)."

"What is all this water?" Tenoku said. "I thought your zanpakuto was one that controlled ice. You also claimed something about your zanpakuto affecting the mind."

"That's right." Conor said. "The power of my bankai is already taking affect." Tenoku felt his body getting colder and he could see that ice was forming around him. He didn't understand how when he couldn't freeze by the ice before.

"How? Something isn't right. I can't freeze. My light is like a thousand suns." Tenoku said.

"The truth of the matter is, this isn't real water. It's all in your mind." Conor said. "Even your body freezing is just a mere illusion, but it feels real."

"Is that so?" Tenoku said. "You fool. Now that I know that this is an illusion, I just have to shake what I see away."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. Take a look." Conor said. Tenoku tried his best to resist what he was seeing, but something was wrong. The ice kept surrounding his body and he couldn't seem to do anything to stop it. "The true power of my bankai is that it affects the brain's part that works with feelings, sensations. It plays tricks on you and has you think your body is really freezing in water at temperatures that are below zero. You can resist all you want, but if your mind thinks it's all real, it is."

"Are you saying I can't do anything to resist?" Tenoku said.

"That's correct." Conor said as Tenoku's body was completely enveloped in a block of ice and he began to sink. "In a more physical, logical sense, your mind is freezing instead of your body. Without the working functions of your brain, your body will soon stop working as well. Once your mind is completely frozen, your life will be over." Tenoku sunk deeper and deeper into the fake water, his mind slowly faded away and fell into the dark waters below. When Conor could no longer sense Tenoku, he lifted his bankai. Through the eyes of those who weren't effected by his bankai, it was all just a mist with it being faded away. Conor was still against the boulder and Tenoku's body was laying on the ground.

"Urgh…" Conor looked towards Manana and saw her getting back on her feet. She looked up and saw how the situation turned out.

"Morning." Conor said. Manana looked at Tenoku's body and saw it wasn't damaged or anything.

"You used your bankai, didn't you?" Manana asked.

"Yeah." Conor said.

"Who would of have thought sometime in the World of the Living would have helped you get your bankai?" Manana said.

"I owe part of it to Kisuke for showing me a few things when we decided to settle in that world. That just about does it for the guys out here. I need a little rest." Conor said. "Hiro and the others should be taking care of the rest of them on the inside." All of the Departed outside were beaten, but there was still those one the inside. It looks like it might be up to Hiro and the others from here.

….

Hiro

Hiro, Daigo, and Lucas were stopped by Mizuni as she called for a giant hollow to aid her. That giant hollow tried to crush his claw against Lucas, but Lucas activated Jet Leg and was able to move out of the way. Daigo appeared behind it and tried to cut it from the back, but his sword could hardly penetrate it.

"Unbelievable! Its skin is just like an arrancar's hierro." Daigo said.

"You fools can try all you want, but I'm not letting you through." Mizuni said.

"Is that so?" Hiro said as he appeared right in front of her. He swung his sword, but Mizuni blocked his attack.

"First a kiss, now a dance? You don't like to wait around, do you?" Mizuni said.

"Stop playing your games." Hiro said. "One way or another, I'm going to bring you down. I'm going to stop Shijuru! I'm going to save Sonya and everyone!" Hiro and his friends draw closer and closer to the heart. Will they be enough to stop this?

To Be Continued….


	122. The Beast from Under

Four members of the Departed have been defeated, but the battle is far from over. Now, Hiro and his friends have to get through the ones that remain and save Sonya. As for Shijuru, he personally guarded Sonya and kept an eye on the progress and didn't seem pleased.

"Hmm… This hasn't gone the way I thought it would." Shijuru said. "I didn't expect half of the Departed to have fallen already. I thought they could hold their own against captains, but I was wrong. Am I going to worry? No. It's time." He turned to Sonya and was ready for what is to really happen as he walked over to her. "Sonya, the time has come for you to reveal your true power. Think of all the heartache and pain you felt when you saw Hiro with another. All of them are out there and suffering because of you. Can you really live with yourself?" Somewhere inside, Sonya could hear him and it triggered something.

…

Hiro

Hiro, Daigo, and Lucas were doing their best to fight off against Mizuni and the hollow she's controlling. Hiro swung his zanpakuto around, but Mizuni was blocking each one of his attacks. That left with Lucas and Daigo to fight the hollow, but it was a tough one. Hiro swung his blade right down, but Mizuni blocked him and was trying to hold him back.

"Tell me where Sonya is? What have you bastards done with her?" Hiro said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her right now." Mizuni said. The two of them jumped back and were ready to go again until they felt the whole place began to shake.

"What's going on? Is that an earthquake?" Hiro said.

"Not exactly." Mizuni said as she grinned. "You're about to see what will be used to crush the three worlds."

….

Outside

It was a winning battle outside. There many hollows, real and fake ones, but the captains and their lieutenants were able to fend them off. Some got injured from the battles with the Departed, but it all worked out in the end as the last one of the hollows fell.

"It looks like that's the last of them." Tetsuzaemon said.

"Indeed." Shinji said. "Now we can get inside that fortress and lend Hiro and his friends a hand. Momo, how are the casualties?"

"Some have been injured by the more powerful opponents, but they should pull through." Momo said.

"Good. Let's get going." Shinji said. Some of them were about to go inside, but they all stopped as they all felt sudden amount of power. It was unlike anything some of them felt before and it got worse as the ground began to shake. "Now what's going on?" The ground opened up as the fortress started to rise and something was coming out from under it….something large. It was gigantic creature with mossy green skin and it wore the fortress like some sort of hat and the face had reptilian-like features.

"What is that thing?!" Lisa asked.

"I'm not really sure." Rangiku said. The strange creature raised its hand and slammed it down and caused the whole place to shake. It also opened up its mouth and fired a simple energy shot from it. It passed over and went a few miles, but it caused a large explosion and was very destructive. No one couldn't believe how powerful it was.

"Such destructive power from just a single shot." Byakuya said.

"This thing is that powerful?!" Renji said as he stared at it. "It's not a hollow. What is it?"

"I'm not really sure." Rukia said. "I do sense a great amount of power from it. I think….I think the brain of the Soul King is being used to power that thing!"

"You mean that Sonya girl? They're using her to power that monster?" Renji said. "That's not right."

"It doesn't matter. What does is that thing must be destroyed." Byakuya said. All the soul reapers thought that, but it wasn't easy.

"Lookout!" Rukia said as they saw the ground opening up as tendrils connected to the monster came out from under. All of them moved out of the way and avoided them. Whatever this beast is, it has to be stopped before it destroys everything.

…

Ashiru

Upon separating, Ashiru and Ami went on their own despite their problems. However, they came across Garu, one who appears to be one of the wilder member of the Departed. Ashiru and Ami decided to fight him, but they too felt all the shaking.

"What's going on? What's causing the place to shake?" Ashiru said.

"It's the Goliath." Garu said.

"The what?" Ami said.

"The Goliath is a great beast that Shijuru has created." Garu said. "It lies just beneath the fortress. With the power of the Soul King giving it strength, it will be able to destroy everything!"

"Not if we stop it and you!" Ashiru said as he charged right at him. "Slice, Ryukiba!" Ashiru released his zanpakuto and swung it at Garu, but Garu jumped over it and gave Ashiru a powerful kick that caused him to crash into the wall.

"Ashiru!" Ami shouted.

"You're next, little girl!" Garu said as he went at her and tried to attack her, but Ami ducked out of the way. Ami wasn't going to stand around and do nothing this time. She was going to fight as she gathered spirit energy into a ball and tossed it right at Garu's face. It exploded and Ami thought that did some damage.

"Got him!" Ami believed, but she was kicked back and shoved to the ground.

"Not bad, little girl." Garu said as he showed he was only slightly hurt. "However, you're going to need a lot more than that if you really want to beat me. That hurt like a pinch to the cheek. A little annoying, but passable."

"This might be different!" Ashiru said as he appeared over Garu and swung his weapon down, but Garu jumped out of the way. "Ami, keep your guard up. Don't celebrate an attack making contact until the enemy stays down."

"Right. Sorry." Ami said as she stood back up.

"I take it the girl isn't much of a fighter." Garu said as he kept his focus on Ashiru. "In that case, once I kill you, killing her will be easy."

"Don't bet on it!" Ashiru said as he wasn't going down without a fight. He went to attack Garu again as he swung down, but Garu caught it and rolled on his back to toss Ashiru over him.

"Is that really the best a lieutenant can do? I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from a mere soul reaper." Garu said. Ami powered another attack and tossed it at Garu, but Garu easily deflected it. "You're wasting your time, girl. Your power pales in comparison to mine. Then again, you appear to be just a mere human." Ami didn't know what to do stop him, but Ashiru wasn't going to let him hurt her. Ashiru used Flash Step and appeared in front of Ami.

"Let's see how you handle this." Ashiru said as he pointed his zanpakuto at Garu. "Doragon no Horo!" Ashiru launched his red ball of spirit energy and it detonated when it made contact with Garu. Garu slid back from the attack, but he was able to resist it.

"Pathetic. You'll need more power than that if you really want to beat me." Garu said. "How about you just give it up? There's no way you can beat me, let alone the Goliath and Shijuru." Ashiru was getting irritated by this guy. Ami placed her hands on Ashiru's back and he turned to her.

"Try using that attack again. Trust me." Ami said. Things might have been awkward between the two, but Ashiru still trusted her and did what she said.

"Doragon no Horo!" Ashiru used the same attack and fired it. Garu was expecting the results to be the same, but when it made contact, the explosion was much stronger and blew Garu right into the wall.

"Whoa! That was more power than I usually put!" Ashiru said.

"I transferred some of my spirt energy and used my manipulation ability to make it stronger." Ami said.

"Whoa! That's pretty smart." Ashiru said.

"Okay. That actually hurt a little." Garu said as he pulled himself out of the wall. "You two separate are nothing, but it seems like you are something when you're together. I might actually have to start trying." Garu was coated in yellow spirit energy and his body started to shift around. His nails grew longer and his teeth and ears grew sharper.

"What's happening?" Ami said.

"His spiritual pressure seems to be changing." Ashiru said. Garu grew beast-like features and was getting serious. Garu was a lot faster as he moved to the side and was running on the wall on all fours. "What's he doing?" Garu jumped off the wall and tackled Ashiru hard. Ashiru slid again the ground and took a hard hit.

"Ashiru!" Ami shouted, but she let her guard down and that was a mistake. Garu used his teeth and bit Ami's cape. He twirled her around like that and tossed her against the wall and was knocked down.

"Ami!" Ashiru called as he got back up and saw she was hit hard.

"Humans are more fragile than soul reapers." Garu said. "Maybe I SHOULD take her out first."

"Stay away from her!" Ashiru shouted as he charged right at him. He tried to chop his head clean off, but Ashiru's attack was easily stopped when Garu easily caught his attack.

"How many times are you going to keep trying the same attack before you realize that it's pointless?" Garu said and tossed Ashiru near Ami. "Get up. I'm not finished playing around with you two."

"Ami, can you stand?" Ashiru said as he was able to get back on his feet.

"I think so." Ami said as she got back up, but she was in some pain.

"Give me your hand and do what you did last time." Ashiru said as he held out his hand and Ami was able to grip it.

"That again. Do you really think it's going to work like last time?" Garu said.

"Let's find out." Ashiru said as he built some power. "Doragon'u~ingu!" Ashiru swung his halberd and released the energy wave. Garu crossed his arms and was doing his best to resist the attack. Garu uncrossed his arms and caused the attack to disperse.

"How did he do that?!" Ami said.

"I'm not really sure." Ashiru said. "He's different than how he was before. It's like his body and his actual human-like features have changed."

"That's correct." Garu said. "I'm not like most from the Soul Society."

"You're from the Soul Society?" Ashiru questioned.

"That's right." Garu said. "I was from the Soul Society, but I never exactly fitted in with everyone else that was around there. I always hid in the shadows. I always hid underground. Shijuru understands what it's like to be rejected from the world. He knows what it's like not to belong to the world.

"He does?" Ashiru said. "How when he's a normal human being? Hiro told me he was always a little creepy, but are you telling me there's something deeper to that?"

"In a way. Shall I show you why I never really fit in with the rest of the Soul Society?" Garu said.

"I really rather you didn't." Ami said, but Garu didn't really listen to her. He was starting to admit some spirit energy again.

"I'll show you my true face. A form that will haunt your nightmares if you actually survive." Garu said. "Although, when I'm through with you, I doubt that will really happen." His body started to change around again and it wasn't just small features. His entire body was changing.

"What's happening?" Ami asked as she was getting scared, but Ashiru held her hand tight.

"I don't know. Just stay close to me." Ashiru said. Garu is powerful and he is about to show a different form of him. Ashiru knew he has to protect Ami, but he was a little unease as well as a howl could be heard of a terrifying beast.

To Be Continued….


	123. Wolf in Spirit Clothing

Just when things were looking up for Hiro and the soul reapers, things went from bad to worse. Shijuru released a monster called the Goliath, his weapon that could help destroy all three worlds. It is powered by the brain of the Soul King, still sealed within Sonya, and holds much destructive power. Meanwhile, Hiro and his friends are struggling against the remaining members of the Departed.

"Enru, move!" Daphne said as she shot some arrows, but Enru deflected them.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Enru asked.

"It's not me. I have no control over my arm." Daphne said.

"She speaks the truth." Nozuar said. "That is actually the power I possess. I am able to manipulate the spirit energy that lies with inside another being. In turn, that allows me to me to control their bodies as well as their abilities."

"You can actually control another being?!" Daphne said.

"Yes. That's how I was able to have you attack your own comrade. Even if I'm unable to use your quincy abilities on my own ability, I can take control of your body and use them as if they were my own." Nozuar said. "It's also why your friend is about to do this." Nozuar shifted his control over to Enru and he could feel it as Enru's body was moving though he didn't want it to.

"What's happening?" Enru said and went to attack Daphne. Daphne was a little worried, but she felt she had control over her whole body still. Daphne jumped and flipped over Enru and avoided his sword.

"You just revealed your weakness too soon!" Daphne said as she took aim at Nozuar and shoot at him, but Nozuar jumped to the side and avoided his attack.

"My weakness?" Nozuar questioned.

"That's right. The moment you took control of Enru, I could feel control over my body. That included my arm that you possessed." Daphne said. "You must only be able to take control of one person at a time. You don't seem like the type to play around with your opponents. You could have just hold me still and go straight for the kill."

"Impressive. I'm amazed you were able to figure it out after I just revealed my powers." Nozuar said. "Let's see if that really will help you as you're busy fighting your friend."

"Daphne, lookout!" Enru warned as he had no control over his body and attacked her. If they're both going to get out of this, they need to learn how to break Nozuar's hold over them.

…..

Ashiru and Ami

Ashiru and Ami searched for Shijuru and Sonya, but they were intercepted by Garu. Garu already proven to be a resilient opponent. It grew worse as he was revealing some of his power and gained beast-like qualities. Ami and Ashiru tried combining their powers, but that didn't prove to be enough. Now, Garu is revealing his true power and the two of them could be in a lot of trouble.

"Ami, stay close to me. Only move away when you see the enemy is going to attack you directly." Ashiru said as he was becoming protective of her and Ami was getting anxious. The light from Garu's spirit energy started to fade away and he revealed his true form to be a werewolf with sandy brown fur and only had his pants with them torn up. Seeing Garu in his true form made things a little anticlimactic.

"He's a werewolf?" Ami questioned.

"You're not scared?" Ashiru said as he found that weird.

"With all that he talked about earlier, I was expecting something scarier-looking than this. That's just too classic." Ami said. "A werewolf doesn't even make that much sense in a situation like this one."

"So you don't think I'm terrifying, do you?" Garu questioned with his voice sounding deeper. "Allow me to show you how scared you should be!" Garu leaped right at them and Ashiru could feel some power coming straight for them. Ashiru pushed Ami out of the way and jumped out of the way himself. Garu smashed his claw through the wall and the mere impact blew the both of them back.

"He might not be scary to your standards, but he is powerful." Ashiru said.

"Okay, I take it back. He's scary." Ami said as Garu pulled his claw out.

"I haven't shown you anything yet." Garu said as he turned to her and was ready to tear her apart. Ami backed away, but Garu walked closer.

"Stay away from her!" Ashiru called as he jumped up and was about to attack him with his halberd again, but Garu moved to the side and avoided his attack. Garu gave Ashiru a powerful kick in the back and sent him flying pass Ami into another wall.

"Ashiru!" Ami shouted as she ran over to him. Ami helped him out of the wall, but Ashiru dropped to the floor. "Ashiru, please tell me you're okay."

"Barely." Ashiru said as he was in a lot of pain. "He has even more power than he did before." Ashiru looked at Garu and thought about something. "I wonder if he's…."

"What is it?" Ami said.

"My captain told me about the previous captain of our squad before him." Ashiru said. "The one that he served. He was actually a dog man as well. I wonder if this guy belongs to the same kind of clan that the last captain of Squad Seven was from."

"That's really no business of yours." Garu said. "If I were you, I would be more concerned with the struggle to survive." Ashiru got up and was going to keep fighting.

"Ami, listen. I'll keep him distracted. While I do, go and find the others." Ashiru said.

"What? You want me to just leave you?" Ami questioned.

"It's too dangerous for you to face an opponent like this guy." Ashiru said. "His transformation has made him much stronger. I don't think our little trick is going to work on him anymore. Besides, you can't go after Sonya by yourself. Just go back the way we came and go down one of the other paths. Come back with one of the others."

"No way. Forget it. I'm not going to leave you behind." Ami said. "Besides, you aren't going to last long against him all by yourself."

"Just do it!" Ashiru said as he wasn't going to debate it anymore. He went on the attack and swung his zanpakuto, but Garu jumped and stuck to the wall.

"Can't you see that it's pointless?" Garu said.

"A lieutenant doesn't give up the fight until death claims them." Ashiru said.

"You trying to sound cool in front of the girl?" Garu said. "Death is all you're going to get in this fight." He dived right down and crashed against Ashiru. He grabbed Ashiru and tossed him against the floor with Ashiru bouncing off of it. Garu charged at Ashiru again with him moving pretty fast and slammed his claw against Ashiru and slammed him against the ground. Garu grabbed Ashiru by his neck and lifted him up.

"Bastard…" Ashiru tried to say with his neck being constricted.

"Did you honestly think you could avoid me?" Garu said and slashed his spare claw against Ashiru's chest with Ashiru screaming as loud as he could. "That's right. Scream for me. A beast such as myself loves to hear the agony of his prey."

"An animal doesn't take pleasure in the pain and agony of their prey. They just do it so they can survive." Ashiru said.

"Whatever." Garu said. "I heard what you and that girl were talking about. You were going to hold me off while she made a run for it? Please. I have superior tracking abilities and it wouldn't have taken long for me to get to her before she got her friends. Not that it matters now. She's still here." Ashiru looked behind Garu and saw Ami was still there.

'Ami, I told you to run.' Ashiru thought. He was trying to protect Ami, but Ami won't do what he asks her to.

"I'll deal with her when I'm done with you." Garu said as he slashed against Ashiru again and Ashiru screamed with his top being torn off. "So are you prepared to die?" Ashiru didn't see how he was going to get out of this one. Garu was ready to kill him until he felt something explode against the back of his head.

"Put him down." Garu turned around and growled at Ami. Ami was preparing another one of her spirit orbs.

"Super Spirit Slammer!" Ami tossed another orb of spirit energy and it blasted against Garu, but it seemed to have had little effect.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic." Garu said. "However, if you want to die that badly, fine with me." Garu dropped Ashiru and went to Ami. Ashiru was slipping in and out of consciousness from the beating her took.

"Get up. Get up." Ashiru opened his eyes and saw the spirit of his zanpakuto over him.

"Ryukiba?" Ashiru said.

"How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?" Ryukiba said. "You have the potential to reach brand new power, but you keep holding yourself back. You can't let go of what happened to Minarin, you're closing your heart away, and you refuse to move on."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ashiru said. "Can't you see that this isn't the right time for something like this?"

"No. It's the perfect time." Ryukiba said. "For it seems that history is about to repeat itself." Ashiru didn't understand until he saw Garu walking towards Ami. Ami was doing her best to fight him off, but her attacks were having no affect.

"You should have run when you had the chance. You would have lived slightly longer." Garu said.

"No…" Ashiru said as he tried to get back up to help Ami.

"Are you really going to lay there and do nothing?" Ryukiba said. "You have the power to save her. Are you really going to let what happen to Minarin happen to that girl?"

"No…."Ashiru said. He wanted to do something, but he kept stopping himself. Ashiru doesn't want that to happen again, but can he really bring himself to just move on?

"Try this!" Ami said as she kept attacking, but nothing.

"Just stop it." Garu said.

"No. I'm not going to run and I'm not going to quit while someone I care about is struggling like Ashiru." Ami said and started to build more power than that. Her spirit orb grew larger and larger and it changed shape as well into that of a heart.

"What? Don't tell me this is all getting girly on me." Garu said.

"I trained hard so that I could help my friends." Ami said. "I guess I became a wolf in sheep's clothing. Here we go. Caring and compassionate towards friends to make this attack stronger. The stronger the feelings, the stronger this attack."

"What are you talking about?" Garu said as Ami's attack grew to be about four feet.

"Heartfelt Spirit Strike!" Ami fired the heart and it went right at Garu with it resulting in a strong explosion. That attack took some energy out of Ami, but she was still standing. "I did it!"

"Not even close." Garu said as the smoke cleared away and he was barely harmed at all. Ami couldn't believe it. All the training she did, all of it appeared to be for nothing. "You're no wolf in sheep's clothing. I'm an actual wolf." He held out his claw and there was nowhere for Ami to run.

"No!" Ashiru said in horror. "Stop! Don't do this! I'm begging you!" He knew what was going to happen and he wants to stop it, but there isn't anything he can do about it now. Garu slashed against Ami and all it took was one hit. Ami was slashed against her stomach and blood spilled out of her. That one hit caused Ami to collapse. "AMI!" Ashiru shouted in horror for this was just like when he lost Minarin. Blood started to flow out of her. Is this really the end for innocent Ami? Is she really going to die here?

To Be Continued….


	124. Raise the Dragon

Horror came down on Ashiru. When Garu revealed his true werewolf-like form, Ashiru didn't stand much of a chance against him. Ami tried her best to help Ashiru, but her best attack wasn't enough to really harm him. Garu struck Ami and was dealt with a serious wound. If something isn't done, Ami will die from that injury and loss of blood.

"Ami!" Asshiru shouted as he got back on his feet with terror and anger in his eyes. Garu turned to him.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." Garu said. "You worried about your friend? Don't be. You'll be in your own puddle of blood soon enough."

"Damn you, you bastard!" Ashiru shouted as he went to attack him, but he just met with the same result. Garu just gave Ashiru a powerful kick and sent him flying across the room. Ashiru refused to give up. Seeing Ami like this is making him think back to when he lost Minarin and it fueled his rage.

"Give it up. There's nothing you can do." Garu taunted. Ashiru looked over to Ami and saw blood was still seeping out of her. If he doesn't do something soon, Ami really is going to die.

"Are you really going to let this happen?" Ryukiba said in Ashiru's mind. "You have the power. You're ready. I can give you that power, but you haven't proved to me you're ready."

"Just tell me what do I have to do for you to give me this power?" Ashiru said.

"You need to let go of the past and move forward." Ryukiba said. "The death of your precious Minarin might have inspired you to grow stronger, but it's also been holding you back. It is because of that reason that girl could die. You have to let go and move on. If Minarin was precious to you, she will never part from you. You also have to remember that Minarin would want you to purse your own happiness and not moan over her forever."

"Let go of the past? Just move on?" Ashiru said.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Garu said. "Does that mean you're ready to accept your death?" Ashiru thought back to when he fought Amari Aurnaria and how Minarin is in his heart, but so was the grief and that grief tried to keep him from feeling love again.

'Ryukiba's right.' Ashiru thought. 'I've closed a part of me away, the part that helped me move on. Minarin would never want me to be grieving over her. She would want me to live my life. I can't allow that happen again.' He looked to Ami and he refused to let her die as well. 'None of that matters if I let it happen again with another girl I've fallen for.'

"Now, die!" Garu shouted as he went to attack him. It looked like the end, but Ashiru was able to act fast enough and slash Garu across the chest. "What?!" Garu didn't understand how he did that when he couldn't before. Suddenly, he felt a burning pain and blood burst right out of his wound. He clutched his chest and the burning was almost unbearable. "What is this?"

"You're the only one who is going to die. I'll make sure of it." Ashiru said as red spirit energy enveloped around his body with him being able to stand. "Bankai!" Red energy exploded around Ashiru and the face of another beast could be seen from it.

"What is this?!" Garu said. The dust cleared away and Ashiru was holding a new weapon. In his left hand was giant dragon's head made out of metal. In his right was a dragon's tail. Both were connected by a large chain.

"Ryu no Hebi (dragon serpent)!"

"What? You can do bankai?" Garu said.

"Just learned it now. This is where it ends for you!" Ashiru said as he swung the tail end, but Garu jumped into the air and avoided it.

"You're still too slow!" Garu said, but Ashiru wasn't going to let him escape. He tossed the dragon head and it bashed against Garu. Garu was knocked right out of the air from that hit. Ashiru swung the tail end down, but Garu recovered fast enough for him to roll out of the way. Garu smelled something and noticed steam was coming off the tail end. "Is that thing heating up?"

"Ami had her own happiness to look forward to….and you tried to steal it from her!" Ashiru shouted. "You'll pay for that!" He swung the tail end, but Garu jumped back in the air.

"Is that really anyway for a soul reaper to talk?" Garu said.

"I don't care if I lose my position as a soul reaper if I means I can kill you!" Ashiru said as he used Flash Step and appeared right in front of Garu and Garu could see the anger and fury in Ashiru's eyes. He swung the tail and slammed it against Garu and sent him into the wall. Not only was Garu pinned there, but he had some burns from that attack. He looked at Ashiru's weapon and saw that he was right about it.

"That thing is getting hotter!" Garu said.

"Yeah. That's the power of my bankai." Ashiru said. "As time moves forward, more heat stores up. It helps went I'm plenty filled with rage. They say that fire is a symbol of rage and I can't think of a better technique to finish you with!" He pointed the dragon head at him and the mouth opened. "Watch and burn from the flames of the great dragon! Jigoku no Ikari (Inferno Rage)!" Ashiru fired a powerful beam of fire and there was nothing Garu could do to stop it. The blast shot right through him and continued through the walls as the attack was as strong as Ashiru's rage. The blast went right through the fortress and emerged outside that some have noticed. Even releasing all that power didn't stop Ashiru's rage from building. What did is seeing Garu's burned body dropped to the ground.

"No…" Garu said. "I can't be defeated. Not until….I make them pay. Not until….I crush those who ridiculed me in the Soul Society."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Ashiru asked.

"Back in the Soul Society….people feared me. They mocked me and made fun of me." Garu said. "My rage…grew and grew….until Shijuru found me…convinced me to take action against it. How could I lose?"

"Your rage comes from yourself." Ashiru said. "Mine came from what you did to Ami. The rage for another will always be stronger than the rage for yourself." With that, Garu died with his body burned and his rage went out. Ashiru had his zanpakuto returned to its sealed form, but realized something.

"Ami!" Ashiru shouted as he ran over to her. Ashiru helped her sit up and tried to keep her blood from spilling anymore. "Ami! Ami! Wake up! Look at me! Say something! Do something!" Ami wasn't responding and he was fearing that someone he fell for died in his arms again. "No. Please no. Not again." Ashiru's tears were about to fall, but he felt movement.

"Ashiru?" Ashiru looked and saw Ami was still alive.

"Ami!" Ashiru said as he was so happy to see she was still alive.

"Sorry. I guess I should have listened." Ami said.

"Forget about it. It's over now." Ashiru said. "Let's try and get this wound taken care of and try to find the others before another enemy finds us." Ami agreed and Ashiru did what he could. Ashiru isn't going to be held back by the past anymore. He's moving on and he knows who he wants to move on with.

….

Outside

The captains and lieutenants were doing their best to fight off against Goliath, but there actions didn't seem to be doing much against such a monstrosity. A few of them ceased their attacks after seeing Ashiru's attack blast through the fortress.

"What was that?" Renji questioned.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope it was someone on our side." Rukia said.

"Lookout!" Renji said as he grabbed Rukia and moved her away from a tendril attacking them. It moved around and was about to strike them, but a bunch of petals came around and chopped it to pieces. "Captain!" Both of them look towards Byakuya who was their savior.

"Stay focus on the matter at hand." Byakuya said. "This vile creature must be destroyed." He held out his sword and dropped it through the ground. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya had control over thousands and thousands of petals. He had all of them attack the monster at once as all of it slashed against its arm.

"That got it!" Renji said as he believed so, but he saw that Byakuya's petals did little to nothing against that thing. "Not even a scratch."

"It's quite the formidable beast." Byakuya said. "The flesh seems to be as strong as steel while the tendrils aren't as tough, but hold great numbers."

"How are we suppose to fight something like that?" Renji questioned.

"Keep hitting it until we find a weak point. We're doomed if we don't defend ourselves and try to stop it." Rukia said. All of them felt the same and continued the attack.

…

Daphne and Enru

Daphne and Enru were struggling in their own battle as well. They came across Nozuar, but Nozuar has proven to be a powerful and formidable opponent himself. Nozuar has the ability to control the spirit energy that lies in a person. Having that ability gives him control over a person's body as well as their abilities as if they were his own.

"Daphne, move!" Enru said as he tried to attack her under Nozuar's control, but Daphne jumped out of the way.

"I think it's time I tried out one of those soul reaper spells." Nozuar said. Enru held out his hand and a kido spell was powering all under Nozuar's control.

"Daphne, be careful. I can't stop." Enru said. Enru released the red energy attack, but Daphne rolled out of the way. Daphne jumped into the air and aimed her crossbow at Nozuar.

"You're mine!" Daphne said. She was about to fire, but Nozuar was a step ahead of her. Nozuar switched his control to her and Daphne aimed straight up instead. She fired and all her arrows were way off target. Then, he tossed her against the wall.

"My turn." Enru said as he used Flash Step and appeared next to Nozuar. Enru swung his zanpakuto at him, but he stopped just short of Nozuar's attack. Enru tried to force his zanpakuto to go, but he couldn't. 'Daphne was right. He can only control one person at a time. I thought I could use that as an opening, but his reaction time is impeccable.' He thought.

"As if I didn't see that coming." Nozuar said. "You aren't the first to attack me while I had control over a person and you won't be the last. Striking your opponent while your teammate keeps him occupied is also the most obvious battle strategy. You'll have to be more original than that." Daphne managed to get back and she was about to fire, but she called off her attack.

'I can't attack him like this. He might use Enru as a shield.' Daphne thought.

"Holding back out of the concern of your friend?" Nozuar said. "As I knew you would." Nozuar used his powers and tossed Enru against Daphne and had the two down. "Showing concern for your allies is something you have to keep hidden away or else your enemy will use it against you. Unless you're willing to attack while I have one of you two under my control, you won't be able to beat me."

"Enru, are you okay?" Daphne said.

"I think so." Enru said as both of them tried to get back up. "How are we suppose to beat this guy? Any attack we throw at him, he can redirect or use one of us to intervene."

"I'm not really sure." Daphne said. Nozuar used his powers again and slammed Daphne against Enru.

"You're finding that defeating me is next to impossible." Nozuar said. "Any attack you throw at me, I will redirect or intercept. If possible, I actually don't wish to take your lives."

"Say what?" Daphne said.

"He doesn't want to take our lives?" Enru said.

"That is correct. I'm not too fond of the idea of forcing you two to strike each other." Nozuar said. "However, I know I can't force you to take your own lives because the other will just intervene. You can't beat me, but I don't wish to take your lives. So there is only one option for you. You must surrender." Any action they take, Nozuar will just change it into their own. Is surrendering really the only way for them to get out of this?

To Be Continued….


	125. Flowing Spirits

Hiro and his friends are doing their best to fight off Shijuru and the Departed. Ashiru succeeded in defeating Garu by bringing out his bankai for the first time. However, Daphne and Enru struggling in a battle of their own. Nozuar can manipulate their bodies in a way that fits to his benefit. Nozuar is saying their only choice of action is for them to surrender. Will they? Let us hope not.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Nozuar said as he waited for their response.

'What are we going to do?' Enru questioned. 'If we attack him, he can easily redirect it with just his mind. We have to move faster than his reaction time, but it seems all he needs is a mere few seconds. Even with as fast as Flash Step is, it doesn't appear to be enough.'

"Well?" Nozuar questioned. Daphne put some thought in her next course of action. She tried to move fast enough to shoot an arrow, but Nozuar's power reacted in time to redirect her arm and have her arrow graze against Enru's shoulder.

"Argh!" Enru clutched his shoulder.

"Enru, sorry." Daphne said. "I thought if I could move fast enough to shoot an arrow, he wouldn't be able to react. He could move my body, but not my arrows."

"It's fine. We just have to be careful with our next choice of actions." Enru said. "How do we defeat someone who can simply use his mind to stop it?"

"I take it by your word choice, you're not going to surrender. Can't you see that it's hopeless?" Nozuar said. "I'm offering you the chance to escape with your lives."

"And we're going to keep fighting. It's not in our nature to just surrender the fight to the enemy." Enru said and used Flash Step and was moving from one area to the next.

"What are you trying to do?" Nozuar said as he tried to keep up with his movements and could see that Enru was making copies of himself. "Cloning?"

"That's right. You might be able to manipulate our bodies, but what if you can't figure out where we're going to attack from?" Enru said.

'Brilliant idea.' Daphne thought. 'If Nozuar can't determine where the enemy is attacking from, he can't use his powers to stop it.'

"So you're getting a little more creative. Are you sure it will be enough?" Nozuar asked.

"Let's find out!" Enru said as he went on the attack. All the copies of Enru tried to attack him. Daphne was so sure Enru had him, but Enru suddenly stopped and the clones disappeared. Another work by Nozuar's powers. Both of them thought for sure that would work, but Nozuar just proved them wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me." Daphne said. Nozuar sent Enru flying and slammed him against the wall.

"It was a good chance, but you weren't moving fast enough." Nozuar said. "You took a little too long to make those clones and that gave me time to pinpoint your spiritual pressure and follow the pattern of your movements."

"Enru, are you okay?!" Daphne said.

"I will be." Enru said as he got right back on his feet. "I thought for sure we had him that time."

"We do. You just gave me an idea." Daphne said and used Hirenkyaku and did what Enru just did. Only she was able to shoot her arrows and fight a distance. Nozuar tried his best to dodge all of them, but some were grazing against them.

"That's it, Daphne! You got him on the run!" Enru said.

"Another flaw I noticed about your powers." Daphne said. "While you might be able to manipulate spirit energy that flows through the body, but not an outside source. If you could, you could use them to redirect my arrows instead of my body." Daphne stopped moving around like that to conserve some of her strength, but she managed to get in some hits while.

"Not bad." Nozuar said.

"As powerful as you are, as well as amazing your abilities are, they are not without weakness." Daphne said. "Everything has some sort of flaw and weakness and I just figured out yours."

"It amazes me that you were able to figure out the flaws to my power when so much time hasn't really passed." Nozuar said. "You quincies are cunning warriors. That raises a question I have for you. Why is a quincy like you fighting alongside soul reapers?"

"Boy, if I had a nickel everyone asked me that." Daphne said. "I have a goal for soul reapers and quincies to fight alongside each other one day. There aren't that many of us quincies left. Even if there are so few of us remaining, I'm not going to give up on my goal. Besides, my friends are a part of this as well. During some training, I learned that they're the reason I would become a part of this. You freaks kidnapped Sonya and Hiro and the rest want to save her." When Daphne said that, she actually smiled. "It's funny. Before, I never would have said or thought of such things."

"That certainly is a noble reason, but it won't be enough." Nozuar said and used his powers to push Daphne back. "As noble as your reasons are, as skilled as you are, you aren't without your own weaknesses either." Nozuar took control of Daphne's body and had her toss her crossbow and reverted back to a cross form.

"Your weapon!" Enru said as he was aware that could be trouble.

"Obviously, you rely on that crossbow of yours as your main weapon." Nozuar said. "Perhaps without it, you are powerless in battle."

"Is that what you think?" Daphne said.

"I do." Nozuar said and tossed Daphne next to Enru. "You quincies prefer to fight a distance from your opponents. Perhaps that would be your advantage against me, but if you have nothing to fight with, you can't beat me." They finally got one over Nozuar, but he turn the tide back in his favor. How can Enru and Daphne beat him?

…..

Hiro

While Lucas and Daigo continue to fight the hollow, Hiro continued to fight against Mizuni. Daigo jumped on the hollow, but he saw Hiro was still struggling against Mizuni.

"Hiro, what are you doing? Just take her out already. You're stronger than she is and you know it." Daigo said.

"I'm trying, but this girl has some skill." Hiro said.

"Basic combat knowledge. No matter how powerful you are, it's all meaningless if your attacks can't even hit me." Mizuni said. "You might as well quit. Goliath has awakened and Shijuru is just toying with all your friends outside who are trying to stop it. You're all powerless compared to us."

"Shut up!" Hiro said as he was about to attack again, but his attack was stopped. Not by Mizuni, but by Daigo as he hit Hiro right in the face and pushed him to the side. "Daigo? What the hell was that for?! What are you doing?!"

"Stand aside, Hiro. I'm stepping in here." Daigo said, but Hiro didn't understand. Why would Daigo step in now and leave the hollow?

….

Daphne and Enru

Daphne and Enru were in real trouble now. They had taken the lead in their battle and Nozuar has brought it back to how it was before.

"I've got it!" Daphne said as she tried to reach for her bow, but Nozuar used his powers and tossed her away from it. While Daphne was trying to get her weapon back, Enru tried attacking Nozuar. Nozuar was able to stop Enru from reaching him and tossed him away.

"Are you two getting serious? You already tried this little distraction technique and it didn't work." Nozuar said.

"I have to admit that he's right, Daphne." Enru said. "I thought a girl like you would have come prepared with more than one kind of weapon."

"I am, but I don't think any of my other weapons that would be effective against him." Daphne said. 'I do have that one trick that Uryu taught me, but should I use it now?'

"Look, I'll do my best to keep him off you, but get your weapon back." Enru said. "I trust you, Daphne. I may not know what you're thinking, but I know you will find a way to get us out of this fight." Daphne never heard Enru say such things before. Now she knows that she can't let him down. "I'll hold him off. Just do what you need to do."

"Right." Daphne said and both of them made another run for their targets.

"I'm telling you that it's useless." Nozuar said. Both of them used their speed enhanced techniques to get to their targets. Daphne was able to make it to the cross and reached for it.

"I got it!" Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Enru appeared next to her and was about to slash against her, but Daphne used Hirenkyaku and avoided him. Daphne landed a distance, but she felt some pain and saw his sword did cut against her a little around her stomach.

"You were just a little too slow." Nozuar said. "You and your friend since I was able to use him and stop you from getting your weapon back." Daphne was starting to get annoyed with all this and it seems like she's about out of options. Enru stepped on the cross to keep Daphne from trying to get it.

"Damn it." Daphne complained. 'He's really good at this, but something does seem wrong.' She thought. 'If he's fighting us, why am I sensing nothing, but sadness from him? It's almost like he doesn't want to fight, but he feels like he has to.'

"I think it's time we put an end to this." Nozuar said. "I don't want this to drag out any longer than it has to."

'There's another hint. He says stuff like that.' Daphne thought. 'I don't really seem to understand. Why is he doing this if he doesn't really want to fight or have us suffer?'

"Wait. What's going on?" Enru said as he saw his zanpakuto was glowing.

"I always wanted to try this. Remember that I can use your techniques as if they were my own." Nozuar said. Enru knew what he meant and he couldn't believe it.

"Are you saying you can even release my zanpakuto?" Enru said.

"We're about to see." Nozuar said and Enru's zanpakuto changed forms and it became the three heads of Toraibisuto.

"Bad move. My zanpakuto is a tricky one. Not even I have full control over it." Enru said.

"Let's see about that." Nozuar said as he tried to control the heads, but not even his powers could tame them as one attacked him and the other two attacked Daphne, but both of them moved out of the way. "I tried to warn you. If eve I, the soul reaper of his zanpakuto, can't control it, what chance did you think you had?"

"It seems I'm really going to need to use it." Daphne said and got their attention. "I was hoping to hold off on using this until I was faced with Shijuru, but it seems I'm left with no other option."

"What are you talking about?" Nozuar said.

"We quincies have an ability of our own that increase our powers. Just like how soul reapers have their bankai, or arrancars having their resurreccion, we quincies have a little ability like that ourselves." Both of them began to sense a change in Daphne's spiritual pressure.

"What are you doing?" Nozuar said.

"You're about to see. We call it Vollsterndich" Daphne said as spirit energy gathered around her. Both of them could feel a change happening around Daphne and both of them didn't know what it was. "Let me tell you something. When the quincies went to war with soul reapers around ten years ago, a special group of quincies known as the Sternritter were assigned a letter that stand for a word that revolved around their abilities. I was never a part of that. I was too young and my quincy abilities haven't fully developed. If I was there, if I was a part of it, I would guess that my letter would have been S. S for The Spiritual." Daphne showed off her new form and she looked like a spiritual angel, an angel that guides flowing spirits and this angel shall guide her enemy to his defeat.

To Be Continued….


	126. The Spiritual

"Let me tell you something. When the quincies went to war with soul reapers around ten years ago, a special group of quincies known as the Sternritter were assigned a letter that stand for a word that revolved around their abilities. I was never a part of that. I was too young and my quincy abilities haven't fully developed. If I was there, if I was a part of it, I would guess that my letter would have been S. S for The Spiritual." Daphne said as she revealed a brand new power.

"What is this?!" Nozuar said as he and Enru couldn't believe what was right in front of them. Daphne appeared to have feathered wings made out of energy with a star over her head like a halo ring. Her skin even changed color into light blue.

"This is the power we quincies can have." Daphne said. "This is what we call vollsterndich. If you think my appearance is something, you won't have to wait to see what I can do when I'm like this."

"Daphne, what is this? When did you learn to use such power like this?" Enru said.

"It's something Uryu taught me while I was training with him." Daphne said. "He trained my body for me to have this power. All I have to do is gather spirit energy into my body like how our quincies bow gather reishi and spread it through my body."

"It does appear to be impressive, but all that power you have is useless against me." Nozuar said as he tried using his powers again.

"Are you trying to manipulate my body again?" Daphne said and Nozuar didn't understand.

"What? Your body won't move or anything." Nozuar said. "I can't manipulate your body? Impossible. This has never happened before."

"Quite the surprise, isn't it?" Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Enru called as the three heads of his zanpakuto were about to attack her. "Get out of the way! I can't stop them!" Daphne didn't seem worried or anything. She just simple formed a barrier around herself and the three heads stopped. "What? Daphne, what did you just do?"

"I want an explanation myself." Nozuar said. "Why isn't my power working on you?"

"That's simple." Daphne said. "Your powers only affect the spirit energy that lies inside the body, but when it's outside, you have no control over it. If you did, you simply could have redirected all of our spiritual attacks from when we dodged them or avoid hitting you. Take my arrows for example. You could have change their trajectory around and have them attack us, but you didn't. The reason your power won't work on me now is because my body has transformed into spiritual energy."

"What?!" Nozuar said.

"Your body is pure spiritual energy now?" Enru asked.

"That's right. That's what my flesh, blood, and bones have been transformed into." Daphne said. "As a result, I have also gained similar abilities to you, Nozuar. I'm able to manipulate spiritual energy the way I need it to."

"I guess that's how you were able to stop my zanpakuto from attacking you." Enru said as he looked around and saw his zanpakuto has calmed down. "You formed a barrier to protect yourself. When it came in contact, it seems to have gotten them to settle down." Enru took the opportunity to seal his zanpakuto again.

"This power of yours does sound interesting, but it's not enough." Nozuar said as he looked towards Enru and had him in his grasp. "I can still use your friend to aid me."

"I don't think so. This power of mine also allows me to repel spirit energy, including yours that you use to manipulate others." Daphne said. All she did was held out her hand and Enru could feel himself free from his grasp.

"Amazing!" Enru said.

"I didn't want to use this power yet." Daphne said. "I was hoping to hold off using it until we face Shijuru himself, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures." Daphne held out her arm and formed a bow from it. She pulled back the part that acts like the string and formed an arrow. Nozuar seemed nervous.

"This can't be!" Nozuar said.

"How about we put an end to this? Shall we?" Daphne said. Nozuar didn't really see how he can beat this opponent. All he could really do was try and run for it, but Daphne didn't give him the chance. She released the arrow and it moved faster than the eye could see and impaled right through Nozuar. The arrow flew with Nozuar on it and hit the wall.

"So fast!" Enru said. Nozuar coughed up some blood and he couldn't believe what has happened here. He actually lost.

"I have lost." Nozuar admitted as the arrow faded and he slid against the back.

"I deliberately missed hitting a vital point, just so you know." Daphne said.

"Why would you do that?" Enru asked.

"Because there's no worth or meaning in taking his life." Daphne said. "Haven't you noticed, Enru? He didn't want to take our lives. I don't think he ever wanted to fight. I want answers as to what's going on, both with him and their objectives."

"I don't need to tell you anything." Nozuar said.

"I think you do." Daphne said. "Keep in mind that I could have easily taken your life right now and you don't seem to be in any condition to keep fighting us. Tell us what this is about. At least tell us what was going on in your head. If you never really wanted to fight, what were you doing all of this for?"

"Rejection…" Nozuar said.

"Rejection?" Enru said.

"We are known as the Departed because we belonged somewhere in the three worlds." Nozuar said. "We were all ridiculed or treated unfairly by the worlds, either by the people or some stroke of luck or fate. We all felt like the world was against us."

"Let me guess. All that pain ruled over your life and you soon joined forces with Shijuru when he made you some sort of offer." Daphne assumed.

"No." Nozuar said and that wasn't what they were expecting. "Perhaps it was like that with the others, but not with me. I never intended to use my powers. I never really wanted to bring harm to anyone and never cared that much of what they thought of me."

"If that's true, why are you even here?" Enru said.

"I always believed that things such as karma or some mystic force of the universe would punish those who deserved it." Nozuar said. "I thought so until I saw the same people that ridiculed me burned an innocent home to the ground. That's when I realized something. There is no such thing as karmic justice! You can't wait for some mystic force to punish others. Shijuru came to me not soon after and told me that I could be the one to bring the justice. So I decided to become part of this. That's how I am here now." Enru and Daphne listened to his story and did feel sorry for him.

"Idiot." Enru said. "Do you really think destroying three worlds is really going to help with that? What about innocent people? Do they deserve to be punished when they've done nothing?"

"Karmic justice? That could come in different kinds of forms, but sometimes you can't wait for something like that. Sometimes you have to take action." Daphne said. "I'll agree to that, but this isn't the answer. Can't you see that you're nothing, but Shijuru's pawn."

"His pawn?" Nozuar said.

"We've had a few encounters with Shijuru when we thought he was a regular human being." Daphne said. "He acted a little creepy, but he gave us some advice that helped us a little. I think Shijuru just says what you want to hear so he can manipulate you."

"He only said what I wanted to hear?" Nozuar questioned.

"If you ask me, I think all the mocking and taunts you got had more of an effect on you than you thought." Enru said. "You would have realized how wrong this is. Shijuru came to you in a moment of weakness and took advantage of you. Really think about it." Nozuar looked back on everything that Daphne and Enru have just told him and was seeing things in a new light.

"I….I have to go." Nozuar said and vanished in a flash of light.

"He's gone!" Enru said.

"Leave it." Daphne said and went back to her original form. "We said what we needed to say and I don't think he'll be a problem to us anymore. Let's get going. We still need to find Shijuru and save Sonya." Enru agreed and the both of them kept going.

…

Ami and Ashiru

Ami and Ashiru were successful in defeating Garu, but they couldn't stop. They were badly injured, but they kept going. They knew they had to save Sonya.

"Ami, are you holding up okay?" Ashiru said as he carried her on the back.

"I'm….I'm not sure." Ami said.

"Okay. We have to do something about the wound." Ashiru said as he placed her against the wall and turned to that serious wound she has on her side.

"Do you know any of that healing stuff soul reapers can do?" Ami said.

"You're thinking of those in Squad Four. Not all soul reapers can do that." Ashiru said. "I can adapt. I need that cape of yours." He took it off and was ripping it up. He used it like bandages and wrapped it around her. "There. That should help you."

"Thanks, Ashiru." Ami said. Ashiru looked up to Ami and was looking right into her eyes. Ashiru has a new perspective from his fight against Garu and wanted to do something to show it. When he finished treating her injury, he slid his hands up to her face and actually kissed her. Ami was surprised, but she let it happened. She leaned into it and when they both pulled away, it wasn't as awkward as last time.

"Sorry. I just felt like I had to do that." Ashiru said. Ami blushed and smiled for this was what she wanted. "Come on. Let's find Sonya." He had Ami climb on his back and he carried her.

'Ashiru's back feels so warm.' Ami thought. Despite this hard time she and her friends are going through, she still manages to find some comfort.

…

Hiro

Hiro was in the middle of fighting Mizuni while Daigo and Lucas were fighting her hollow. However, Hiro's fight was interrupted by Daigo.

"Daigo, I don't' get it. Why are you interfering in this fight?" Hiro said.

"Because you're taking way too long." Daigo said. "This girl is trying to get under your skin and you're letting her. In the way that you are, you can't beat her."

"Should he be insulted while I'm being flattered?" Mizuni said.

"I don't know what you're even talking about. Daigo, I'm doing fine." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you could have beaten her, but you're letting her words get to you." Daigo said. "Really think how this fight has been going? You've been letting anger get the better of you." Hiro thought about it and he was starting to see that Daigo is right. He hasn't really been thinking clearly when Mizuni hasn't really done anything special. "Hiro, you go on ahead. Lucas and I will take care of this."

"What?! Are you sure?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. Time's running out. Shijuru could attack and destroy everything at any moment and we need to save Sonya." Daigo said. "She could be just ahead and Shijuru could be with her. I know you want to save her. So just get going."

"What about Lucas?" Hiro questioned as he looked down to Lucas. The giant hollow tried crushing Lucas with his claw, but Lucas avoided it and climbed up the arm until he reached the neck and gave it a powerful kick.

"Don't worry about me, Hiro. I'm doing fine." Lucas said. "Hiro, Daigo's right. Go and save Sonya. We'll catch up as soon as we can. You can do this." Hiro could see both of his friends believed in him and had their minds set on this. He also wanted to save Sonya fast.

"Okay. You two catch up when you can. I don't know what Shijuru really is anymore and I might need your help." Hiro said and went on ahead.

"We're not done yet. It's not nice to leave a lady." Mizuni said as she was going to stop him, but Daigo intercepted her path.

"You are done. I don't know what you're hoping to gain from all this pointless destruction, I don't know why you're doing this, but frankly I don't care. We are going to stop you." Daigo said as he and Lucas were ready for battle and ready to end this.

To Be Continued…


	127. Mizuni's Amusement

The battle to determine the fate of all worlds is still going. Ashiru was able to defeat Garu with his newly discovered bankai. Daphne was able to defeat Nozuar and Nozuar lost the will to fight when he realized the error of his ways and learned Shijuru was just using him like a pawn. That left Mizuni to be dealt with by Daigo and Lucas. Daigo insisted Hiro go ahead to rescue Sonya and Hiro did. All of them are getting closer to defeating this enemy, but that may not matter if the Goliath isn't stopped.

"Do you still think you can win?" Mizuni said. "Even if you do manage to defeat me somehow, you still have to defeat the Goliath to save everything and that giant is practically invincible."

"You don't win a war by attacking recklessly." Daigo said. "You win by taking one battle at a time with strategy. Whatever this Goliath is, we'll deal with it after dealing with you."

"Is that so? In that case, let's get started!" Mizuni said as she charged at Daigo. She swung her blade around and it was a little hard to predict her movements and her attacks, but Daigo was doing his best to hold off her attacks. Mizuni swung her blade up and knocked Daigo's zanpakuto out of the way. With that done, she jumped and rapidly kicked Daigo with both of her legs and knocked him right off the small balcony.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" Daigo formed a rope out of spirit energy and it got around Mizuni's ankle and he tried to drag her down with him.

"Nice try." Mizuni said as she stabbed her sword right into the balcony to keep her from going over, but Daigo used that to swing around and land right back on the balcony.

"You didn't think I would fall that easily, did you. I am the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen: Daigo Kurogo."

"Do I really look like I care who you are?" Mizuni said and continued to attack. While those two were fighting, Lucas was dealing with the hollow that was under Mizuni's control. The hollow swung its claw at Daigo, but Daigo jumped out of the way. Daigo jumped and gave the hollow a powerful kick in the chest, but it wasn't enough to finish the job.

"Damn it." Daigo said as he backed away from the hollow and pressed his back against the wall. "That hollow's skin is really hard. It also seems to be using its spiritual pressure as some sort of armor and it's hard and dense, but that armor has to break at some point." Lucas didn't quit as he stepped back in the fight and kept going. Neither of them were giving up and neither were any of the others.

…

Hiro

Hiro was on his own now. With Mizuni occupied and the rest of the Departed defeated, there's nothing stopping him from reaching Shijuru. That is if he can find him. Hiro looked around the fortress, but he couldn't find Shijuru or Sonya anywhere.

"Shijuru, show yourself!" Hiro said. "Come out, coward! Tell me what you did with Sonya!" Hiro searched around and was getting annoyed. That was until he heard Shijuru laughing.

"I was hoping you would be the one to find me, Hiro." Shijuru said.

"Shijuru! Show yourself! Where are you?" Hiro said. He could hear him, but he can't tell where the sound is coming from.

"If you want me, come and find me." Shijuru said. "The game isn't as much fun if I just tell you what you want to know."

"Game? You really are a lunatic. Tell me what you did with Sonya?" Hiro said.

"She's safe." Shijuru said. "I wouldn't dare damage the brain of the Soul King. It's the key to my plans after all."

"Don't talk about her like that. She's Sonya, not this brain thing that's really inside her." Hiro said as he was getting irritated with him. Shijuru took pleasure in all this as he continued to laugh.

"What's the matter, Hiro? Are you jealous that Sonya is spending all her time with me?" Shijuru said as he laughed.

"I always knew you were a creep, but I never knew how much of a psycho you were." Hiro said as he got furious with all his talk and what he has done. "Shijuru, when I find you, I'm going to tear you apart." Hiro continued his search for he is not leaving without making Shijuru pay.

…..

Outside

The Goliath continued to attack through the valley. None of the soul reapers were able to do any real damage against it. The Goliath continued to attack them, but it hasn't even begun to show its true devastating power. Conor and Manana took some damage during their battle against Tenoku. Conor helped Manana stay up as they tried to stay out of the Goliath's reach. Same with the rest of those who were injured.

"You holding up okay?" Conor asked.

"Won't matter if that thing gets a hold of us." Manana said as they stared up at the monster. "How are we going to beat that thing?"

"If that thing really is using Sonya as the power source, Hiro and the others will be in the perfect position to shut it down." Conor said.

"Take out the power source and it won't be able to hold." Manana said.

"And Hiro and the others are just the ones to do it." Conor said. "Hiro wants to save Sonya while there are some soul reapers here who think it might be best to eradicate her. Hiro just better hurry. Still, something is bothering me."

"What is it?" Manana said.

"If he has all this destructive power, why isn't he using it to finish us? He could do it easily." Conor said.

"Maybe he's conserving some power for when he does attack the worlds." Manana said. "Maybe Shijuru is controlling it for that reason or he just likes to play with us."

"I don't think so." Conor said as he was having some other thoughts.

"Conor!" Manana shouted as they saw another tentacle heading their way, but Shunsui and Nanao appeared and got them out of the way before the tentacle could crush them.

"You two okay?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Conor said.

"You two look like you went through a fierce battle." Shunsui said. "Nanao, do you think you can try and heal them?"

"I'm not as efficient with it as Squad Four, but I'll give it my best shot." Nanao said as she began to work on them.

"I know Hiro and the others are inside." Shunsui said. "How are things going with them on their end?"

"I'm not sure." Conor said. "I've been trying to get in contact with Hiro, but he won't answer. That doesn't mean anything bad has happened. They say no news is good news."

"Let's hope that's true." Shunsui said. "We're not making that much progress against that thing." Things were looking bleak for them, but the captains do have some fighting in them. One more than any of them as they could see an explosion of yellow spirit energy against the Goliath. "Unless of course you're him." Kenpachi jumped and swung his axe against the Goliath, but Kenpachi was repelled.

"Hahahahah! This thing is a real challenge." Kenpachi said as he was enjoying another good fight. He felt another one of the tentacles wrap around him and slammed him against the ground. Most would have been seriously injured by an attack like that, but Kenpachi was still walking. "Not bad. Let's see what else you can do!" Kenpachi continued to fight like the others.

"Oh brother." Shinji said with some annoyance. "Doesn't that behemoth know how to take it easy?"

"Taking it easy just might get us killed." Lisa said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to go all psycho on us." Shinji said. "Things are looking dire since not even Kenpachi can really harm it."

"So let's really step it up." Lisa said and Shinji agreed and they both placed their hollow masks on and went to join the battle. If they can't stop that thing, all will be lost.

…

Daigo and Lucas

The two of them continued to fight Mizuni and the hollow, but Mizuni's a real challenge.

"Hanahasu!" Daigo called out and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Kaen Tenka!" A ring circled around Mizuni, but Mizuni jumped out of it before fire rose from the ring and burned her.

"Is that really all you got?" Mizuni said.

"I'm not even close to being done!" Daigo said. "Sokatsui!" Daigo used the kido spell and blasted Mizuni with it, but Mizuni was able to block it.

"That it? I was expecting more of a challenge from a lieutenant." Mizuni said.

"Save your breath." Daigo said as he took a deep breath to keep himself nice and calm. "I'm not going to fall for your taunts like Hiro did. You might as well say your prayers because there's only one fate that awaits you when this is over."

"If you're coming, come on already." Mizuni dared. Daigo took that dare as he jumped over her and swung his sword down on her, but she was able to block it.

"There!" Daigo said as he kicked her right in the gut and knocked her off her feet. "Now I have you!" He was about to strike her, but Mizuni played her blade like a flute again.

"Daigo!" Lucas called and Daigo saw the hollow launched its claw at him and it appeared to have crushed Daigo against the wall. Mizuni thought that was the end of Daigo, but Daigo was able to use his legs and zanpakuto to push the claw back for him to slip out of. The hollow was going to attack him again, but Lucas kicked it to get its attention.

"That's an interesting weapon you have there." Daigo said. "So it allows you to control hollows?"

"Basically." Mizuni said as she stood back up. "Just like how some animals are affected by some frequencies, my blade can produce them to affect the hollows. Some hollows are mindless creatures anyway. So what does it matter if I can control them or not?"

"Even if they are what you say they are, it's still a little disgusting." Daigo said. Daigo was going to continue the fight until he felt the place shake again. "What's going on out there? What's with all the shaking?"

"It's Goliath." Mizuni said.

"Who?" Daigo questioned.

"The Goliath is our main weapon that will help destroy and unify all worlds for Shijuru to rule over." Mizuni said with a sick satisfied grin. "Seeing all those beneath us squirm and begging for mercy and pleading for help will be very entertaining."

"You get some sick amusement out of that?" Daigo said.

"You better believe I do!" Mizuni said. "The world has put all of us through so much. It feels so good to have some revenge on those who wouldn't give a damn about us. It's only natural that you take some sort of enjoyment in the downfall and the misery of those who always brought you down."

"No." Daigo said. "That makes you no better than those who have hurt you. Do you really want to go down this path?"

"What a stupid question. Of course I do!" Mizuni said. "I honestly don't care what this makes me. I enjoy playing with people like I did with Hiro and Sonya. I enjoy the defeat of others just like I'm going to defeat you. I'm also going to enjoy seeing the downfall of all those worlds and it will be one that we will rule over!" Mizuni charged at Daigo and tried to strike him with her blade. "You think you can stop us! You have no idea what you're up against! You might as well just give up and accept your death!" Mizuni slammed her blade against Daigo's zanpakuto and tried to push down. Daigo wasn't going to quit as he was able to push her back. Mizuni still had that psychotic grin on her face.

"She's seriously insane." Daigo said. "Clearly, she's been scarred by her past and she is beyond reason. That's all the more reason I will do what I need to do." Daigo raised his sword and was ready to do what he must. "You're clearly too dangerous to be kept alive. Although you might be human, your punishment for such actions and behaviors will be death."

To Be Continued….


	128. Story of the Monster Girl

Hiro and his friends came to the Valley of Screas to stop Shijuru from destroying everything and rescue Sonya. They've encountered various enemies and opponents. With help from the captains and the lieutenants, they have emerged triumphant against most of the battles, but it isn't quite over yet. Daigo faces off against Mizuni while Lucas brings down the hollow that is under her control. Meanwhile, Hiro focuses on searching for Sonya and bringing Shijuru down.

"Take this!" Daigo said as he swung his flaming zanpakuto at Mizuni, but Mizuni jumped and avoided his attack.

"You can't beat me!" Mizuni said as she kicked him right in the face and pushed him back. Some blood fell down his mouth, but he cleaned it away.

'She's stronger than she looks.' Daigo thought. 'She's also got a twisted mind. That's not really a good combination.'

"Time to tear you to shreds!" Mizuni said as she went at Daigo and swung her zanpakuto around as fast and as hard as she could. Daigo was doing his best to hold off her attacks. It wasn't easy as he got cut in a few places. Mizuni gave Daigo another powerful kick to the side and have him go over the balcony. Daigo grabbed the balcony to keep him from falling off.

"That was close." Daigo said.

"Not close enough!" Mizuni said as she stomped on his hand to get him to let go. It was painful, but Daigo was enduring it. "Nowhere to run now."

"Who said I was running?" Daigo said as he swung his zanpakuto at her, but Mizuni blocked it.

"Give it up already." Mizuni said. "I think it's pretty clear that I have you outmatched." Daigo wasn't going to quit just yet, but Mizuni is a resilient opponent. As for Lucas, he was still doing his best to fight against the hollow, but he saw that Daigo was in need of some help.

"Daigo…" Lucas said as he moved around the hollow and aimed at Mizuni. Lucas swung his leg and released some energy at them. Mizuni saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. Daigo used that opportunity to climb back up.

"Hey, you mutant sorry excuse for an arachnid!" Mizuni called out. "Will you just kill that fool already? This is taking way too long."

"I agree." Daigo said as he stood back up and faced her. "Let's end this." Mizuni agreed and the two of them stood off against each other. As for Lucas, he backed up against the wall as he continued to try and faceoff the hollow.

"This thing is starting to get on my nerves." Lucas said as he looked around for a weak spot on it. As he looked around the hollow's body, he might have formed an idea. "Wait. I've been attacking the top half, but maybe I have been going at it all wrong." The hollow went to attack again, but Lucas used his great speed to avoid its claw and got behind it. "Let's try here!" Lucas slammed his leg on the legs of the hollow and it felt some pain. "That hurt, did it? Let's try here?" Lucas ran towards the spine and gave it a powerful kick that had the hollow bend back. "Time to finish this!" Lucas used his speed and got right over the hollow's head. "Final Goal!" Lucas gave the hollow's head a powerful kick and practically destroyed the hollow in a powerful explosion.

"What?!" Mizuni said as she the hollow's end and wasn't expecting the hollow to actually be defeated.

"Don't looked away from your enemy!" Daigo said as he swung his zanpakuto at her, but Mizuni rolled out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Nice try, but you need to move faster than that if you want to…." Mizuni didn't finish that as she felt a burning and powerful sensation through her chest. She looked down and saw Daigo stuck his zanpakuto right through her.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down." Daigo said.

"A little cunning trick. A fake out." Mizuni said. "You made it look like you were attacking me directly, but you were really trying to get behind me and strike me from there."

"I did say that your punishment would be death for your actions and your behavior." Daigo said. "Obviously, you are someone with deep psychological issues and things never really go well for people like you."

"You have no idea how right you are about that." Mizuni said as she had a look on her past.

…

Flashback

"Monster."

"Everywhere you go, you bring nothing, but disaster."

"Monster. Monster. She's a monster." Mizuni was once an ordinary girl and all the kids teased her.

"Stop it. Stop being mean to me. I'm not a monster." Mizuni cried. Mizuni was just a child and an innocent girl back then. However, people say she brought disaster wherever she went and this is why. A hollow always showed up around her and attacked whatever was around and that's what is happening now. Mizuni saw through her tears and saw another hollow emerging behind the kids. "No. Not again." The hollow slammed its fist against the ground. Others couldn't see what was really happening and they always blamed it on Mizuni.

"She did it again!"

"Run! She's a monster! She's a jinx!" All the kids ran from her. Mizuni got up and started running as well. People always stayed away from her and would never really help her. For days upon years, people always stayed away from her.

"Won't someone please help me? I'm lost." Mizuni said as rain poured down, but no one would even come near her. Not a single person really seemed to care about her. Mizuni looked around and saw another hollow show itself. Mizuni kept seeing them and always ran away from them. That was her life until it all changed one day.

"Get lost." Mizuni was shoved to the ground. She was surrounded by a bunch of bullies and couldn't defend herself.

"Please stop." Mizuni pleaded, but they didn't listen as they grabbed her arms and held her up.

"She's that jinx everyone keeps talking about."

"Yeah. Maybe if we teach her a lesson." Those bullies were ready to hurt and she was really scared, but she became more scared when she saw another hollow appear.

"No! Stop!" Mizuni cried, but the hollow slammed its tail against one of the boys and he got hurt. The children thought it was her doing again and ran away scared. The hollow attacked around the area, but Mizuni stared down at the boy in pain. That day, something in her snap. That was the first time she saw someone get hurt because of this….and she took pleasure in it. She smiled and was starting to laugh that turn into one that sounded crazy. After all the pain and torment others have caused her, she was glad to see one of them hurting.

End of Flashback

…

"Ever since I was a child, I attracted hollows. I never knew if I could summon them or if they were really after me." Mizuni said. "They did whatever they wanted and all the destruction they brought, people thought it was all my doing somehow. They all called me Monster Girl. They all thought I was some sort of jinx. People feared me and stayed away from me. So when I saw the pain they were in, after all they did to me, I took great pleasure in it. That was when I feel really alive. Shijuru soon found me and took me in, taught me how to really fight. No one else could see the hollows. People were cruel because they didn't understand me. Sometimes when they don't understand it, they fear it. Even with better knowledge about it, people are still afraid. There wasn't really anything anyone could do to help me. All Shijuru did was show me how I can use this for my own benefit." Daigo listened to her story and was having a change in heart.

"I feel sorry for you." Daigo said. "If I had known that, perhaps things could have gone differently. Revenge is never the answer, but your actions here would have put you in a serious situation."

"Soul reaper….you will never understand what it's like to have the world against you." Mizuni said as she took her last breath and her body went limp. Daigo pulled his zanpakuto out of her and she dropped off the balcony. Mizuni hit the ground and that was the last of the Departed.

"Lucas, are you okay down there?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said and used his powers to appear next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Daigo said, but it was a little bit of a lie as he did feel sorry for Mizuni. "We can't worry about all this right now. Let's go after Hiro and rescue Sonya." Lucas agreed and the both of them got going.

…

Shijuru

Shijuru has been watching Hiro and his friends. He's now aware that he is the only one left and they'll be coming for Sonya.

"So they managed to get past Mizuni and the others?" Shijuru said. "I'm actually not surprised if it was Hiro, but his friends did surprise me." He turned over to Sonya and was wondering what to do. "Hiro will be coming for you, my dear. The rest of your friends as well. You don't have to worry. I'll deal with Hiro personally, as I intended, and you won't have to worry about getting hurt ever again." Whether Sonya could hear him or not was questionable, but Shijuru is going to make sure Sonya won't be taken away.

…

Hiro

Hiro continued to search around for Shijuru and Sonya, but still had no luck. He soon came across a dead end and had nowhere else to go.

"Great. Must have made a wrong turn somewhere." Hiro said. Hiro was about to head back until he heard some laughing and he knew it was Shijuru laughing. Hiro looked up and saw the path appears to continue up in that direction. "Shijuru…"

"Hiro? Hiro? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Hiro heard the communication device Conor gave him and heard his voice. Hiro pulled it out and placed it in his ear.

"Conor?" Hiro said.

"Hiro! Finally. I've been trying to reach you." Conor said. "Where are you right now?"

"I think I'm pretty close to Shijuru." Hiro said.

"You are? That's good." Conor said. "Wherever he is, Sonya can't be that far away. In that case, there's something I need to tell you. I just found this out myself."

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I know you wish to save Sonya, but some of the soul reaper captains are claiming they should destroy Sonya." Conor said.

"What?!" Hiro said as he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Like I said, I just found this out myself." Conor said. "Some of them think Sonya is too dangerous with her having that power inside her. She's also the heart of all this. If they eliminate her, the threat is no more."

"But none of this is Sonya's fault. They can't do this." Hiro said.

"I know. I'm with you on this, but that doesn't matter to them." Conor said. "Shijuru holds the power to destroy everything. They're not going to risk millions upon billions of lives just to save one."

"They're not going to because I'm saving all of them with Sonya. No one needs to be sacrificed or anything for this to stop." Hiro said.

"That's why you need to get moving." Conor said. "Hiro, if you're really close to Sonya, that's perfect. You can save her without her having to lose her life. The captains and lieutenants are busy dealing with this monster outside and nothing seems to stop it. While they're busy fighting it, you can get in there and rescue Sonya. Sonya is being used as some sort of power source for this monster. That might be why it's so powerful. If you can free her, we'll all be saved."

"Yeah, and after that, I'm going to tear Shijuru to shreds." Hiro said. "You don't have anything to worry about, Conor. I'm going to rescue Sonya and stop Shijuru no matter what."

"I know you will." Conor said. Hiro looked up and saw the goal was just above him.

"Bankai." Hiro released the true power of his zanpakuto for he wasn't going to hold anything back now. Hiro jumped and started flying for what was ahead of him. "Hang on, Sonya! I'm on my way!"

To Be Continued….


	129. Shijuru's Truth

This struggle for the sake of three worlds is drawing to its end. As the soul reaper captains do their best to fend off Goliath, Hiro is on his own to face Shijuru and bring this to an end. He's also determined to rescue Sonya. As Hiro flew up with aid of his bankai, he could see the goal in his sight.

"I'm almost there. Just hang on, Sonya." Hiro said. Knowing some of the soul reapers think it's best to just eliminate Sonya, Hiro is more determined now than ever to save her. Hiro arrived at the top and landed in another room. "Whoa. What is this place?" Hiro looked around to see where he was. He suddenly felt some spiritual pressure. When he turned to see where it was coming from, he saw that she was right there. "Sonya!" Hiro could see Sonya was right there and went to save her. "Sonya, I'm here!"

"Save your breath. I'm not really sure she can here you." Hiro stop as he heard that voice and it was who else he was looking for. Hiro looked ahead and saw Shijuru walk in front of him.

"Shijuru!" Hiro said as he was on guard around him.

"Hello, Hiro. I was hoping you would be the one to make it here." Shijuru said. "I held off my little conquest because I knew you would come."

"You waited for me?" Hiro said. "I didn't come all the way here so we could talk, Shijuru. I came here to save Sonya. Hand her over."

"What makes you think she even wants to come back?" Shijuru said.

"Say what? What are you talking about?" Hiro said. "What's with the new look anyway? You think you're some sort of king?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk." Shijuru said.

"Stop playing around with me! What did you mean that Sonya might not want to come back?" Hiro said.

"She might not want to come back to you because you're the one that hurt her." Shijuru said.

"What are you talking about?! I would never hurt Sonya!" Hiro said.

"You did and you didn't even realize it." Shijuru said. "Poor Sonya was hurt when she saw you with some other girl. I know you and she aren't really a thing, but you are blind, Hiro. You never knew how much you really mean to Sonya."

"Shut up!" Hiro said. "Don't try to sound all innocent. You know it was your friend with the blonde hair that did that! You had the whole thing staged so that Sonya would play right into your hands."

"It was a little rushed, but it had to be done." Shijuru said.

"That's it!" Hiro shouted as he charged right at Shijuru. "I'm taking you down!" Hiro was going to strike Shijuru down, but Shijuru pulled out a shamshir sword and was able to block his attack very easily. Hiro wasn't really expecting that. "What?!"

"Surprised? You're not the only one who can hold a sword." Shijuru said. Hiro jumped back and kept some distance from Shijuru.

"You're just full of surprises." Hiro said. "Everyone back to school just thought you were some sort of creep. Who would have guessed you were like some sort of evil dictator?"

"You haven't even begun to see what I can really do." Shijuru said. Hiro knew he was right. He had to be ready for anything. Hiro looked towards Sonya and remembered what he was fighting for.

'Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here.' Hiro thought.

"Hiro, you better not be peeping." Shijuru said. "Just because Sonya isn't really wearing anything, you shouldn't really be looking at her like that."

"Shut up!" Hiro said and went to attack again. Hiro swung his blade around and the two of them kept clashing blades against each other. Hiro swung his sword, but Shijuru jumped out of the way. Shijuru jumped off from a pillar and tried to slash against Hiro, but Hiro held up his sword and was able to stop his attack. Shijuru raised his leg and gave Hiro a powerful kick and caused him to slide back.

"Heads up." Shijuru said as he slashed the air and released a shockwave. Hiro jumped up and avoided the attack. He saw the attack slash right through the wall and cleaned right through it.

"Whoa! He's stronger than I thought!" Hiro said.

"Keep your guard up." Shijuru said as he appeared in front of Hiro. Shijuru swung his sword down, but Hiro raised his sword and tried to block it. Shijuru shoved Hiro down and had him crash against the ground. Shijuru thrusted his sword forward, but Hiro rolled out of the way and avoided his attack. "Not bad. You're every bit as skilled as I thought you would be. You just kept growing stronger and stronger."

"Huh?" Hiro questioned. "What the hell are you talking about now? What do you mean that I'm as skilled as you thought?"

"It seems pretty obvious." Shijuru said. "Hiro, I've been aware of you being a soul reaper for a long time." When he said that, Hiro feels like he's been looking at a stalker now.

"Have….Have you been watching me?" Hiro said.

"Of course." Shijuru said. "The truth of the matter is, I've been watching you and your friends for a while." Hiro didn't know what to think of this. "Haven't you thought it was a little strange? I showed up around the times you faced the arrancars and Sinoku's forces. I gave you a little advice and it seemed to have helped you."

"You…You knew all along?" Hiro said. "Since when? When did you figure out I was a soul reaper?"

"From the day…..we met." Shijuru said. Hiro felt like he had his mine blown and he was really confused and didn't understand.

"That doesn't make sense. I met you long before I met Daigo. It was when I met Daigo that I became a soul reaper." Hiro said. "How could you have known I was a soul reaper before I even became one? Don't tell me you can really see into the future."

"Not exactly." Shijuru said. "I didn't exactly knew. It was more like I had a feeling. Do you remember the day we met? It was on the first day of middle school for us." Hiro didn't really care that much for it didn't seem important, but he stopped to try and think about it.

…

Flashback

"My name is Hashiru Hiro." Middle school was starting for Hiro and the class was going around and introducing themselves.

"Is there anything you like to say about yourself Mr. Hashiru?" The teacher asked.

"Not really." Hiro said and sat back down. Hiro didn't really cared that much back then and didn't really listen to the others when they introduced themselves. As Hiro did his best to remember, he did remember hearing one student introduce himself.

"I am Shijuru. Kosin Shijuru. I'm just here hoping to meet some "interesting" people." The way he said it was a little creepy. Hiro turned and laid his eyes on Shijuru for the first time. Shijuru turned his eyes to Hiro. Hiro may not have known about his origin back then, but Shijuru could sense there was something special.

End of Flashback

….

"On that very day, I could feel all the great amount of spiritual pressure you had just locked away inside you." Shijuru said. "Ever since, I've been keeping my eye on you. I could tell you didn't have normal spirit energy. It was a mixture of human and soul reaper spirit energy. I've been watching you that day, as I was building all that you've seen around here."

"So you've been watching me all that time? I always knew you were creepy." Hiro said.

"Perhaps, but it was worth it from when you met Daigo." Shijuru said.

"Daigo?" Hiro wondered as he tried to figure out how that fit into all this. He suddenly had a thought about it. "Don't tell me you somehow set the whole thing up so that I would meet Daigo and become a soul reaper?"

"No. That was a mere coincidence." Shijuru said. "However, I did sense your spiritual pressure changed after that. That your soul reaper powers were beginning to be released." Shijuru stuck to the shadows and has been watching Hiro all this time. He continued when Daigo introduced himself and became aware of when Hiro became a soul reaper. "I've been watching you all this time and you never even knew. I wanted to see how strong you would become and decided to test you."

"Test me? How?" Hiro said as he already didn't know what to think of all of this.

"Do you remember when a whole bunch of hollows attacked Kyoto? Even Menos Grande arrived." Shijuru said. "How do you think that happened? Who do you think sent them? The answer is simple. I was the one who did it."

"You?!" Hiro said. He remembered that time. It was when Lucas and the others discovered their powers and not long after Hiro met Daphne.

…

Flashback

After Shijuru talked to Hiro and the girls about Daphne, he went and took a phone call.

"Mizuni, I'm in need of your talents. There's someone I want to test." Shijuru said. Shijuru called Mizuni and Mizuni used her ability to manipulate hollows to attack Kyoto. He watched as Daphne and Hiro held back the hollows and Menos Grande. "Interesting. He actually was able to hold his own against a menos. He might be stronger than I thought."

End of Flashback

…..

"I've been watching you for the longest time, Hiro." Shijuru said as he remembered all the times. "I saw you managed to make it back from the Soul Society. I watched you face those arrancars. I saw you face those outcasts of soul reapers and arrancars. I've been watching you all this time and you never once suspected anything from me. It ended up being a good thing too because with Sonya sticking so close to you, I was able to figure out that she was the one I was looking for."

"I can't believe this!" Hiro said. "There's more, isn't there? I know because you didn't say something. You didn't say why you were so interested in me. So why? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"If you want to know so badly, show me how much you've grown." Shijuru said. "Perhaps you'll get your answer."

"I've had it with your games!" Hiro shouted as he charged right at Shijuru. Hiro swung his blade around and was forcing Shijuru to back up. "Why did you do this to me?! What is it that you want from me?! Answer me!"

"I see you haven't learned some self-control." Shijuru said. Shijuru slammed his weapon against Hiro's and had it pinned to the ground. Shijuru lifted his leg and gave Hiro a powerful kick that knocked him back. Shijuru went to attack Hiro again and swung his sword, but Hiro used flash Step and was able to avoid his attack and got some distance between the two. "Not bad."

"Anser me, Shijuru! After all the lies and deception you've done, you owe it to me!" Hiro said. "What is it about me that you would keep a constant watch on me?"

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Shijuru said. "It's because you don't fit in the world. You don't belong in the human world, but you don't belong in the spiritual world either. You're not human, but you're not a spirit either."

"What are you talking about? I was born human." Hiro said.

"Yes, but your father was a soul reaper." Shijuru said. "Your mother was human and your father was a soul. You are some sort of hybrid, especially since you CAN use soul reaper powers. Soul reapers belong in the Soul Society and humans belong in the World of the Living. You didn't really belong in either world."

"So you took an interest in me like that because you think I don't belong anywhere?" Hiro said.

"That's one way of putting it because I am the same myself." Shijuru said.

"What?" Hiro said as he didn't quite understood.

"I've been watching you because we're a lot alike, Hiro." Shijuru said.

"We're nothing alike!" Hiro shouted as he found that as an insult. "Where the hell did you come up with an idea that we're anything alike, even slightly?" Shijuru believes they are the same, but how did he come up with an idea like that? It's a simple answer.

"Just as I said before. I am the same as you." Shijuru said. "I was born under the parentage of a human and a soul reaper….just like you."

To Be Continued…


	130. Neither Belong

Hiro managed to make his way through the fortress and he soon found Sonya. When he did, he was faced with Shijuru and was set to finish him. As the two of them fought, Shijuru revealed that he's been aware of Hiro and his heritage since the day that they met. Hiro couldn't believe it, but what he couldn't believe.

"You were what?" Hiro said.

"You heard me." Shijuru said. "I was born just like you were. I was born of a parent and of a soul reaper." Hiro couldn't believe it. He's never met anyone with the same parentage as he did. "It must be surprising, I'm sure. I'm telling you the truth."

"How?" Hiro said.

"How? You did pay attention in health class, didn't you?" Shijuru said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Hiro said. "How could one of your parents be a human and the other be a soul reaper? With my parents, my mother nursed my father when he was injured and soon one thing led to another between those two. What's your story?"

"Well, I never really got to know my parents." Shijuru said. "I'm not sure how it happened and I don't really care. My mother died not long after I was born and my father wasn't around all that much until one day he just stopped coming. The only reason I know about all of this is because I remember."

"You remember?" Hiro questioned.

"There is a bit of difference between you and me, Hiro." Shijuru said. "I was born with immense spiritual pressure and I could control it. Unlike you. You never learned how to use your spiritual pressure. With all the spiritual pressure I had, I was able to remember everything from the day I was born."

"You really are a freak." Hiro said. "I've had enough of your life story. I came here to take you down!" Hiro flew at Shijuru again to continue the fight as the two of them clashed blades again.

'Keep coming at me, Hiro. I want to see the full extent of your strength. As for your friend, they will not interfere.' Shijuru thought as he had something sneaky planned.

…..

Daigo and Lucas

"Hurry. I'm worried about the others." Daigo said as he and Lucas rushed through the halls. When they finished their fight against Mizuni, they got to work on tracking Hiro and Sonya.

"I'm sure Hiro is fine. Perhaps he already reached Sonya and is saving her right now." Lucas said.

"I hope you're right." Daigo said.

"Hey, guys!" The two of them looked down another hall and saw Ashiru carrying Ami on his back.

"Ami! Ashiru! You're both okay!" Lucas said.

"So to speak." Ami said.

"As are we." Both of them looked in another hall and they saw Daphne and Enru heading their way.

"Enru! Daphne! I'm glad to see everyone is okay." Daigo said.

"Ami, what happened to you?" Daphne asked.

"A little mishap, but Ashiru managed to beat the bad guy. He's toast." Ami said.

"So you managed to beat one? That's good." Enru said. "Daphne and I were able to hold our own against another. He escaped, but it he seemed to have lost the will to fight."

"Daigo was able to beat one too." Lucas said. "I haven't sensed all that much going on outside. Everyone seems pretty focused on this Goliath. That must mean other enemies have been beaten."

"So the only one that's left has to be Shijuru." Daigo said.

"Where's Hiro?" Daphne asked.

"I told him to go on ahead. Hopefully he's already saved Sonya." Daigo said. "Still, I can only worry on what's happening to the both of them. We better get moving." Everyone agreed and were going to keep going, but suddenly the floor glowed.

"What's happening?" Ashiru said. When the floor stopped glowing, it vanished and all of them fell through in the dark. All except Daigo. He used his zanpakuto and stabbed it into the wall and held him up.

"A trap. That must mean I'm getting close." Daigo said as he tried to climb out of there.

…

Outside

Daphne, Ami, and the guys still fell through that trap. All of them were ejected out of the fortress and they all were falling towards the valley with them seeing the Goliath.

"What is that thing?!" Lucas said.

"Forget about that at the moment. Worry about the ground we're going to crash into!" Ashiru said as there was nothing for them to grab to stop them from falling.

"Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" Enru said. An elastic cushion was formed as it stuck to the rocks of the valley and was able to catch each one of them.

"Nice thinking, Enru." Ashiru said. They were all glad they were safe, but they looked towards the Goliath and couldn't believe what was in front of them.

"Is that the Goliath? It's monstrous!" Lucas said.

"Look around." Enru said as they saw all the other captains and lieutenants fighting. "Everyone is occupied with it. This must be what Shijuru is planning on using to destroy multiple worlds. I say we join in the fight."

"Good idea. It's too dangerous to climb back up there and get back in the fortress." Daphne said. "Of course, that means that it's all really up to Hiro." All of them thought that and were hoping for the best.

"Guys. In case you haven't noticed, Daigo isn't here." Ami said. All of them looked around and noticed that she was right.

"Where's Daigo?" Ashiru said.

"He must have avoided that trap." Daphne said. "He must still be inside. Hopefully, he can get to Hiro and help him out. In the meantime, if that thing really is under Shijuru's control, we have to destroy it."

"You guys go on ahead." Ashiru said as he lifted Ami. "Ami does have a serious injury and she isn't really able to fight. I'm going to make sure she's safe and her injury is properly taken care of."

"Hold on, Ashiru." Enru said, but Ashiru wouldn't listen as he already carried Ami away. "He knows better than to mix private and personal matters." It was when he thought about it, he smiled. "He hasn't really done something like that unless Minarin was involved. This seems like a good sign." Enru found some enjoyment from this, but Daphne looked towards the fortress and had other feelings.

'Hiro, you better win in there and save Sonya. You have to.' Daphne thought.

…..

Hiro

Hiro's battle against Shijuru went on. Shijuru swung his sword around and released an energy slash from each attack. Each one was coming fast and strong. Hiro tried using the speed of his bankai to avoid all of his attacks, but one managed to hit Hiro and knocked him to the side.

"Finished already?" Shijuru taunted.

"Not even close!" Hiro said as he stood back up.

"If you're stalling for your friends to arrive and help you, you're only wasting time." Shijuru said. "I made sure that your friends won't arrive to save you."

"You're the one who is going to need help!" Hiro said and flew at Shijuru again. Hiro swung his zanpakuto down, but Shijuru was able to block it. However, Hiro was building some power. "Kurai Seigi!" Hiro unleashed his signature attack at point-blank range. Shijuru got caught in it and was blown back from the attack. Hiro's attack smashed into the wall and Hiro thought he had him.

"Not bad." Shijuru said as he was able to make it out of there with little to no damage. "Keep it up, Hiro. I want to see the full extent of your power."

"I plan on using every bit of it to beat you." Hiro said.

"Beat me?" Shijuru questioned. "Hiro, I wanted you to come here. Not so you could beat me, but so you could join me."

"Join you? Why the hell would I ever want to work with a bastard like you?" Hiro said.

"Hiro, can't you see how much alike we are?" Shijuru said.

"I told you that we are nothing alike. You think just because we were born in a similar way, we're alike?" Hiro said.

"We're more alike than you might think." Shijuru said. "Neither one of us belong in the World of the Living or in the Soul Society. I also went through the same things you did."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro said.

"People stayed away from me like they did to you." Shijuru said. "Ever since I lost my parents, I did what I had to in order to survive. However, most people wouldn't come near me. They stayed away from me and I had no one. That's the same as you. You think it was because you were some sort of delinquent? I think it's because they had the feeling that you weren't like most people."

"I didn't really give a care about that kind of stuff back then. I didn't care what others thought of me." Hiro said. "Besides, anyone who wanted to mess with me was just asking to get a beating."

"Is that so? That could have been one reason." Shijuru said. "What about when it all started? What about before you started fighting? You were probably treated unfairly. They treated us like freaks, keeping their distance from us, as if they knew we didn't belong. Neither of us belong really anywhere. There's no one else like us, Hiro. We should be working together, not against each other. Join me."

"Never." Hiro said as he was keeping his place firm.

"Why bother fighting? Those people are afraid of us." Shijuru said.

"Don't tell me that's the whole reason you're doing all of this." Hiro said.

"What if it is? No one really likes us. We're not wanted anywhere unless we take command." Shijuru said.

"That's a lie, Shijuru! You may think you don't have friends, but I do!" Hiro said.

"Are you talking about Sonya and those others?" Shijuru said. "Do you really think they're your friends? They probably see you as a powerful being and they fear your power. Perhaps they side with you because they fear of going against you."

"Shut up! That isn't true!" Hiro said.

"You're probably right. I can't really think of a reason why they would want to be around you, but I have no interest in them." Shijuru said. "I guess I should have known I couldn't onvince you as easily as I did with the others. I had to wait until they were in need of some help to convince the Departed to help me."

"You mean you took advantage of them!" Hiro said as he saw right through the lie.

"In the end, I got what I needed. You're the only one I want to fight on my side. I want you to work with me." Shijuru said.

"I told you that I will never work for you!" Hiro said. Hiro was thinking Shijuru was out of his mind. Hiro looked towards Sonya and he realized something that Shijuru hasn't mentioned yet. "Hold on. All this time you've been talking about me, but what about Sonya. How did you get her to be part of this? I know she would never willingly go through with it."

"Sonya? I really have you to thank." Shijuru said. "Sonya thought highly of you and just wanted to help you. When I figured out what she really was, I needed to gain her trust. I became the kind of guy she could turn to when she needed it. Then, the big chance came. I had Mizuni pretend she was interested in you all to get to her. When Sonya saw you with another girl, it really got to her. That's where I made the final move. I couldn't have Sonya resist. Her conscious could interfere with my plans. So I need to place in her in a state of despair."

"You mean you broke her heart." Hiro said as he was getting angrier and angrier with him.

"Breaking a woman's heart is never easy, but sometimes it must be done." Shijuru said. "Since Sonya's heart was broken, I didn't need to worry about her resisting or anything like that."

"So you broke her heart and kidnapped her! Her heart might be broken, but at least she has one. Unlike you." Hiro said.

"Perhaps, but I do what I needed to do." Shijuru said. Hiro wasn't going to put up with Shijuru anymore.

"That's it. You're lost in darkness, but I know what to do." Hiro said as he remembered a certain moment. "Not that long ago, I faced my own zanpakuto and acquired a brand new power." He said as spirit energy started to form around him. "He said I know when the time has come for me to use it….and I think that time is now." Hiro exploded with spiritual energy and Shijuru was curious as to what that was. "Shijuru, you lost your way and sometimes an angel leads you back, but not this one."

"Angel?" Shijuru questioned.

"Yeah." Hiro said and he became visible again with him having wings now with feathers of white and black. "This angel is going to kill you."

To Be Continued….


	131. Confession of the Reaper

Hiro's battle with Shijuru continues to escalate. During the battle, Shijuru revealed his heritage. He tried to persuade Hiro that they are a lot alike and that he should fight with Shijuru instead of against him. Hiro refused to admit it and continues to fight against Shijuru. Now, Hiro has revealed a brand new power of his bankai.

"What is this?" Shijuru said as he couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Hiro had wings that had feathers that were black and white. His sword also changed appearance with it pure white. "What is this? You never used something like this before. Have you and I just didn't noticed?"

"No, I haven't. This is the true form of my bankai. This is the true form of Kaosu Dakunaito. Dakunaito held back some of his power." Hiro said. "I had to show him that I earned this power and when I did, he knew when the time would come for me to unleash it. That time is now."

"Is that so?" Shijuru said. "I'm interested to see what this power of yours can do." Hiro didn't let him wait around as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Shijuru was caught off guard, but he was still able to act fast enough to try and block his attack. Shijuru blocked it, but he was still blown away from the attack and smashed him against the wall. Hiro reappeared by Shijuru again and grabbed him by the leg and tossed him hard against the floor with him sliding against it. "Unreal. He's even faster and stronger than how he usually is."

"I could end your life right now if I wanted, but I'm keeping you alive until you tell me how to get Sonya out of that contraption without hurting her." Hiro said.

"Is that so?" Shijuru said as he rose back to his feet. "Hiro, if I were you, I would kill me the chance I get. This new form of yours might be some sort of miracle, but miracles don't last very long."

"We'll see about that!" Hiro said and the two of them continued fighting.

…

Outside

Everyone continued to try their best and bring Goliath down. Daphne, Enru, Lucas, and Ashiru lend some of their support, but that was doing little to know help. The Goliath still has hardly taken any damage and it continues.

"This is bad. We're barely making a dent against that thing." Conor said.

"It's almost indestructible, but what do you expect from something that's having the power of the Soul King running through it?" Manana said.

"Yeah. That's what's confusing me." Conor said. "That thing has immense spiritual pressure and energy, but it's hardly using it. Why won't it?"

"Maybe its Hiro's doing. Perhaps he's keeping Shijuru busy so he can't fully control it." Manana said.

"No. That can't be the reason." Conor said. "Otherwise, what was the excuse before Hiro reached Shijuru? Something else is going on there? That thing the power to obliterate us. Why won't he use it?" Conor tried to keep his eyes on the monster and tried to find some answers to these questions. He watched as the tendrils pushed against people and Goliath dragged its hands against the ground and pushed people away. "Think. It has the brain of the Soul King powering it and the brain is in Sonya. Sonya must be being used as a power source." Conor thought about this and a thought soon came to him. "Wait. Could it be?"

….

Ami

Ami was taken to Isane and her sister for treatment. When Ashiru left her with them, he joined the battle and the two of them were doing their best to heal her. As they were working, Ami just stared at the beast and the battle as they went on.

"Are you worried about your friends?" Isane said. "I'm sure they are all going to be fine. They've proven to be capable warriors."

"I know. That's not what I'm worried about." Ami said. "It's strange. As I look that thing now, I sense something. It almost feels like….fear."

"Fear?" Isane questioned.

"Yeah. It also feels like….Sonya." Ami said as some thoughts were occurring to her. "Captain Kotetsu, can you perform that some sort of kido spell or something that will allow us to communicate with others?"

"Yes. Why?" Isane said.

"I need to check something with Conor to see if he'll agree with me." Ami said. "If it turns out I'm right or something, I'm going to need to get a message over to Hiro and I think my friends should hear it."

….

Hiro

Hiro and Shijuru continued to clash blades against each other and they weren't stopping. Hiro is moving much faster and stronger than he has before, but that still didn't seem to be enough. Shijuru was still a match for them. Hiro gave it another collision and caused Shijuru to slide back.

"What the hell? I'm stronger now." Hiro said.

"For one, you haven't gotten the chance to practice with your new power." Shijuru said. "Perhaps you haven't reached your full potential yet. On top of that, you didn't think I used my full power from the start, did you? I'm capable of so much more."

"Really? So am I!" Hiro said as he held out his sword and it began to glow. It fired a powerful white ray, but Shijuru held up his sword and was able to block the attack.

"Excellent." Shijuru said as he tried his best to resist. The attack dispersed and Shijuru wasn't really harmed. "Your power is impressive, but it still isn't enough to beat me."

"Dam you." Hiro said.

"Hiro, this fight is getting us nowhere." Shijuru said. "Perhaps that's fate saying that we should fight on the same side instead of against each other. Join me and we can rule over all."

"How about it be the other way around?" Hiro said. "If you want us to work together, why do I have to join you? Why don't you help out the Soul Society?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Shijuru said. "We don't belong with them or with humans. I built this place for those who felt rejected by the world. It's all so we could destroy the worlds and build a new one where we rule and no one would have to feel out of place, a world where we feel wanted."

"Shijuru, you're going at this all wrong." Hiro said. "Why should it even matter what people think of you?"

"We could talk about this all day, but I think that's all pointless with someone like you." Shijuru said. "Perhaps if I capture you and have you watch your "friends" fall, you'll give into despair and you'll be convinced to join me."

"I don't think so!" Hiro said as he was getting ready to attack again.

"Hiro!" Both of them looked to the side and were surprised to see Daigo jump into the fight. Daigo swung his zanpakuto at Shijuru, but Shijuru blocked it. Daigo gave Shijuru a powerful kick and pushed him back. Daigo went in and kept trying to attack Shijuru.

"Daigo? Daigo!" Hiro called. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Daigo said as he kept attacking. "I'll hold off Shijuru. Get Sonya out of this thing. That should be our top priority."

"Daigo, let me handle Shijuru." Hiro said as he was ready to step back in.

"Hiro, wait." Hiro could hear Conor's voice in his head.

"Conor? Where are you?" Hiro asked.

"I'm using kido to communicate with you." Conor said. "Listen, I think I figured something out. You know about the Goliath, right?"

"Yeah. It's the thing that Shijuru is going to use to take over all three worlds." Hiro said.

"We're all fighting it right now." Conor said. "We all thought Shijuru was controlling it, but I found out something. Shijuru isn't controlling it. Sonya is."

"Sonya?" Hiro said as he look towards her. "How? I'm looking at her right now and she's unconscious."

"It might Sonya's subconscious that's controlling the Goliath." Conor said. "Sonya's being used to power this thing, but her subconscious must have an influence over it. The Goliath isn't really using all its terrifying power. It's just pushing people away really. Ami saw it and sensed it too and it confirms what I'm saying."

"I still don't follow." Hiro said. "Are you saying Sonya has some sort of control over this thing? If that's true, why isn't she stopping it?"

"I thought about that. I think Sonya WANTS us to stay away from her." Conor said.

"What? Why would Sonya want that?" Hiro said.

"Perhaps Sonya learned the truth of what she is by Shijuru. Perhaps she sees herself as a dangerous threat and wants us to stay away to protect us." Conor said. "Isn't that the kind of person she is?" Hiro looked towards Sonya and thought about everything Shijuru has told her.

"You're right. She might also just want to be left alone." Hiro said. "She's depressed. Shijuru used me to break her heart."

"If you can get Sonya out of there, we might be able to destroy this monster." Conor said.

"But how without hurting her? She's already hurting." Hiro said.

"I think this is where I can step in."

"Ami?" Hiro said.

"That's right." Ami said and something strange was going on with Hiro's head. It was like he was surrounded by lights and could see Ami. "I know how you can save Sonya."

"How?" Hiro said.

"All you have to do is say you love her." Ami said.

"Say what?!" Hiro said as he couldn't believe she just said that and now he was getting embarrassed. "I don't like Sonya like that!"

"Now is not the time for you to be stubborn about this." Ami said. "Hiro, you haven't been yourself since this started. Maybe you don't know it yet, but look in your heart and see for yourself. You do love Sonya and she needs to hear that if you want to save her." Hiro didn't really know what she was talking about.

"She's right, Hiro." Hiro looked to the side and saw Daphne, Lucas, Ashiru, and Enru.

"Guys?" Hiro said.

"Just tell Sonya how you feel." Ashiru said.

"You must know how Sonya feels about you." Lucas said. "All she wanted was to stay close to you, help you when you need it, and be there for you. You're always on her mind and in her heart. If that doesn't say love, I don't know what does."

"Hiro, you just haven't recognized that how much she cares for you." Enru said. "She's been by your side before all of us became friends. She's known you longer than any of us."

"The bond you and she have has all the qualities of a real relationship." Ashiru said. "She's been waiting for a long time. I think it's time you have her stop waiting."

"Hiro, look into your heart. You know there's something there for Sonya." Ami said. Hiro has never been that kind of guy to think about this kind of stuff, but this also had him think of what Dakunaito has told him. Still, he had some doubts.

"I don't know. Sonya is a nice girl. Doesn't she deserve better than a guy like me?" Hiro said.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you talk down about yourself." Daphne said. "That's for her to decide….and she's already decided. She's just waiting for you, Hiro." Hiro looked into his heart like Ami said and thought about all the times he and Sonya have been through together. She was always there, always willing to help. She went through a lot all for him and the more Hiro thought about all of it, the more his heart kept beating. He soon realized it.

"I…I think you guys are right." Hiro said.

"Don't make it sound like you think. You know, Hiro." Daphne said. "Now go get her and put an end to all of this." Hiro could see straight now and he saw Daigo was still doing his best against Shijuru. Hiro looked towards Sonya and knew what he had to do.

"Sonya!" Hiro called out and it felt like everything stopped for a moment.

"What's he doing?" Shijuru said.

"Stay out of this!" Daigo said as he kept trying to fight him.

"Sonya, I know you can hear me." Hiro said. "Listen to what I have to tell you. I finally understand. I understand how you're feeling and I finally understand how I feel. Sonya, you're the one person who stayed by my side. You were always there before I became a soul reaper and you've been ever since. Do you remember how we met? We were kids." Both of them remembered that day very well. "I got into fight with some bullies and you were hiding away. When it all stopped, you came out because you thought I was hurt. You said so yourself that I was brave and strong, but I acted like I didn't are what you thought. I never really had friends back then. You kept trying to get closer to me and tried to be my friend, but I kept pushing you away. Before I realized it, you actually did become my friend. You were the first friend I ever had. I didn't realize your feelings and that's what got you in this mess, but now I do. Sonya, you've always been by my side and it took me this long to realize it. I've just been a major idiot who never noticed, but now I do. It's hard for someone like me to say this, but here goes. Sonya….I love you!" The moment he said it, electrical discharges were occurring and Sonya was starting to break free.

"What? No!" Shijuru said as he could see what was happening. Sonya opened her eyes and broke free from her own little prison.

"Hiro!" Sonya shouted as she waited a long time to hear those words.

"Sonya!" Hiro shouted as he raced over to her and caught her with Sonya wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I never realized any of this before."

"It's okay." Sonya said as she was so happy to finally be with the man she loves.

"No! How can this be?!" Shijuru said. Daigo stepped in and tore the cape off of Shijuru and pushed him back.

"Sonya, you might need this!" Daigo called as he tossed it to her. Sonya and Hiro didn't understand until Sonya realized she didn't have anything on. She screamed and covered herself.

"Oh man." Hiro said. When Hiro realize it, he looked away and felt really uncomfortable. Sonya grabbed the cape and wrapped it around her and wore it like a dress.

"That was really embarrassing." Sonya said.

"Sonya, grab onto me. Let's end this together." Hiro said. Sonya wrapped her arm around him and used her spare hand to grab his zanpakuto over Hiro's hand. Hiro jumped into the air and was building a mixture of black and white spirit energy. The two finally together and Hiro is using this new strong bond to fuel this power.

"Hikari Kurai Seigi!" Hiro unleashed the most powerful attack he has ever released and shines a new light in his dark justice.

To Be Continued….


	132. One Last Battle

Shijuru had the threat of three worlds in the palm of his hands. His goal was to use the brain of the Soul King to power the Goliath and the brain was sealed in Sonya. Hiro, his friends, and the Soul Society put up a fight to stop this and seemed to have succeeded. When Hiro realized his love for Sonya, he declared it and saved her. The time has come for this struggle to end.

"An angel of chaos uses light and dark to destroy this." Nozuar said. Nozuar was the only one of the Departed to still be alive and he's watched the whole thing. He saw Hiro and Sonya rise to the air and gathered power. "He's gathering power through a bond of love with that woman. Incredible."

"Hikari Kurai Seigi (Light Dark Justice)!" Hiro formed a white and dark spiral around his sword and he could feel Sonya's power flowing through it as it grew. "Are you ready, Sonya? We're tearing this place down."

"Ready!" Sonya said.

"No! I won't let this happen!" Shijuru said as he moved to stop them, but Daigo kicked him back.

"Sorry. No maniacs allowed." Daigo said.

"Let's go!" Hiro shouted as he and Sonya swung right down. The attack was massive and sliced right through the floor and wasn't even stopping.

…

Outside

All of those who were fighting the Goliath felt a sudden drop in its power. Suddenly, they saw a mixture of black and white spirit energy release from the fortress and it sliced right down the middle of the Goliath.

"What is that?!" Lucas said.

"I know this spiritual pressure! It's Hiro!" Daphne said. "It's much stronger, but it's him. I can feel it." All of them watched as it sliced right through the Goliath. "He must have done it! He must have saved Sonya." As the Goliath was sliced in two, a brilliant light was emerging from it. The light suddenly expanded right out of the monster and everyone got caught in it. Whatever is happening, it means that the threat Shijuru had over everyone is over.

…

Hiro

Hiro blacked out after using that last attack and got caught up in the light. Hiro was beginning to regain his consciousness. When he did, he felt something hard against him. Hiro was able to open his eyes and he was against a rock hard ground.

"Ow. That was a ride. Where the hell am I?" Hiro said. Hiro looked up and saw Daigo and Sonya were right there with him and were unconscious. "Sonya! Daigo!" Hiro was able to get up and ran towards Sonya. He lifted her in his arms and tried to get her to wake up. "Sonya, answer me! Please tell me you're not hurt." Sonya was able to open her eyes and was unharmed.

"Hiro? What happened?" Sonya said.

"I'm not sure." Hiro said as Daigo got up himself.

"Hiro, you've done some crazy things before. That was the most insane." Daigo said. "What was that? I didn't think your attack would be so intense that the whole place would explode around us."

"I'm not sure it did. Have a look around." Hiro said. They were in a different place. They saw blue skies, green grass, and mountains. There also didn't seem to be a sign of the fortress and they didn't' see the valley anymore. "We're no longer in the valley. Where are we?"

"We're back in the World of the Living." All of them looked ahead and saw Ashiru, Daphne, Lucas, Enru, and Ami. The gang was all together again.

"Everyone!" Hiro said as he was glad to see his friends again.

"Sonya!" Ami shouted as she ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again. We were all so worried about you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Ami." Sonya said.

"Who knew you could actually express your feelings, Hiro." Daphne said to try and make Hiro embarrass.

"Hiro, are those actual wings on your back?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. This is the final and true form of my bankai." Hiro said. "I owe it to Dakunaito and Ichigo for helping me with this."

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Lucas said.

"Did you say we're back in the World of the Living?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah. Look down there." Enru said as he pointed over the cliff and saw there was a town down there. "That's Kyoto."

"That explosion teleported people either here or to the Soul Society. Maybe even Hueco Mundo since all the worlds are connected." Ashiru said.

"So we're back home!" Sonya said.

"Good." Hiro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you home. Your father and Mitski are really worried about you." Sonya was glad to go home and was happier being with the man she loves at long last. They were all ready to head back in town, but they didn't get the chance as they heard someone walk behind them. All of them turned around and couldn't believe what was before them.

"No way!" Daigo said.

"He's here too?!" Hiro said.

"It can't be!" Sonya said. The person they were looking at was Shijuru and he held a rare face of rage. "Shijuru! You're here too?!"

"Now I'm angry!" Shijuru said. "I didn't spend a lifetime building all that to have punks like you tear it all down! Believe me when I tell you that you won't like me when I'm angry."

"Frankly, I don't like you now." Hiro said as he stepped forward. "Guys, stay back. This is between me and him. I'm going to be the one to end this."

"Hiro, are you sure about that?" Daphne said.

"I am. It's me he wanted to join forces with him. He claims we're alike. I might be the best one to put an end to this." Hiro said.

"Hiro…" Shijuru said. "You've done it now. I offered you a chance to have a better life and you ruined everything I worked on. You think you belong here? You think those people are your friends? I'll show you how delusional you are!" Both of them charged forward and are going to end all this struggle right here and right now.

"Shijuru!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro!" Shijuru shouted. Both of collided against each other and tried to push the other back.

"Stop fighting this pointless battle. You've lost, Shijuru." Hiro said.

"I will never surrender!" Shijuru shouted. Hiro was able to push Shijuru's blade out of the way and tried to attack him, but he vanished. "Over here!" Hiro turned around and saw Shijuru about to attack him again. Hiro was able to block the attack, but the impact caused him to slide back.

'He's not holding anything back anymore. He's really mad.' Hiro thought. Shijuru went to attack him again and the two of them kept clashing blades against each other. Hiro tried swinging his blade near Shijuru's head, but he moved out of the way. Shijuru tried attacking himself. Hiro moved back, but Hiro still got cut a little against his chest.

"I told you that I wasn't using my full power when we were fighting before." Shijuru said. "You haven't seen what I'm fully capable of."

"I guess I'm about to find out." Hiro said.

"You're persistent." Shijuru said. "You're conviction and your power might have helped you prevailed in your other battles. However…" Hiro sensed Shijuru was about to attack again, but Shijuru moved pretty fast and was able to slash him against the back as Shijuru appeared behind him. "….that's still not enough to beat me."

"This isn't good." Daigo said. "Shijuru is far more powerful than he appears to be. He's also has control over his rage and is using it to help him fight better."

"Sonya, you have the brain of the mightiest being in practically the whole Soul Society." Ashiru said. "Can't you use its power to do something?"

"No, I can't." Sonya said. "The seal prevents me from using its power. I could sense spiritual pressures and see spirits like you guys did, but that was about it. There's more. The brain of the Soul King….is no more."

"No more? What are you talking about?" Daphne said.

"When Hiro called out to me, I did everything I could to pull out away. The Soul King's power flowed through to the Goliath, but when I broke free, I could feel it separating from me." Sonya said.

"You broke free on your own." Daigo said. "The Goliath may have been powered by the brain of the Soul King, but without your guiding intuition, all that power meant nothing. However, since the brain was the power source, Shijuru had to break or damage that seal. So when you freed yourself, you also freed the brain of the Soul King. It's no longer inside you."

"So no. Sonya can't use the Soul King's power because when she got free, she separated herself from it. That's all really you had to say." Ashiru said.

"What are we going to do about Hiro then?" Ami asked as they all watched as Hiro's battle with Shijuru went on. Sonya was getting worried about Hiro. He just admitted his love for her and she doesn't want to give it up yet.

"Guys, why are you all just standing here?" Sonya said.

"Hiro said he wants to do this alone." Enru said.

"Perhaps, but in times like this, shouldn't we band together and help defeat the enemy?" Sonya said. All of them thought about it and they agreed with her.

"She's right. If we're going to do this, let's give it everything!" Daigo said and all of them agreed. Hiro and Shijuru collided blades again, but Shijuru knocked Hiro right down.

"You could have sided with me and ruled over all, but you made your choice." Shijuru said and was ready to finish him, but a blast of spirit energy cut between them. "What?!" Both of them looked to see Daigo and the others joining in the fight.

"Sokatsui!" Daigo released a blast of spirit energy, but Shijuru was able to block it.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Shijuru said.

"Bankai!" Ashiru called on his bankai and tossed the dragon head. Shijuru jumped to the side and was able to avoid the attack. What Shijuru didn't noticed was that Daphne appeared from behind the head and took aim. Shijuru sensed her and moved out of the way as she fired her arrows with Hiro amazed at what his friends were doing.

"Hiro!" Ami called as she and Sonya went to him and helped him stand.

"What are you guys doing? I told you I would handle this." Hiro said.

"You didn't really think we let you handle this alone, did you?" Sonya said. She was right. Hiro should have known better. Shijuru kept avoiding the arrows until he saw Lucas coming at him with some power around his leg. He almost landed the attack, but Shijuru vanished. He reappeared and struck down Lucas. Enru tried as he swung his katana at Shijuru, but Shijuru deflected it and slashed against him.

"Kaen Tenka!" Daigo formed the ring around Shijuru and the flames erupted from right under him. That appeared to have gotten to Shijuru, but Shijuru emerged in the middle of the air and had the flames disperse.

"Now I'm annoyed!" Shijuru said. Shijuru sensed another attack coming. He looked up and saw Hiro got above him and he swung his zanpakuto straight down. Shijuru blocked the attack, but he could see that Hiro was building up some power for another attack. Daigo and Daphne acted fast and got Lucas and Enru out of the way. All of Hiro's friends moved out of the way so they don't get caught in the attack.

"Hikari Kurai Seigi!" Hiro unleashed his most powerful attack and Shijuru got caught in it. The attack slammed into the mountain with a great explosion of white and black. What Hiro and the others didn't see was that Nozuar was in the area as well and he was watching this battle unfold. Nozuar lost the will to fight after he faced Enru and Daphne. Now he is the only member of Shijuru's forces left. In this final battle to determine what will become of Shijuru, will Nozuar still fight for Shijuru or will he stay out of this fight.

To Be Continued….


	133. One Difference

Hiro succeeded in freeing Sonya from the clutches of Goliath and Shijuru. Doing so also broke the brain of the Soul King out of her. Hiro used his most powerful attack, Hikari Kurai Seigi, and destroyed the Goliath. The destruction caused warp to open and Hiro and his friends were sent back to the World of the Living. Shijuru was sent with them. Fueled my anger and rage, Shijuru goes for one last battle against Hiro and his friends.

"Hikari Kurai Seigi!" Hiro released his most powerful attack at point-blank range against Shijuru. It smashed into the mountain and caused an explosion to go off and everyone was doing their best to resist it. Hiro landed on the ground and was breathing hard. That attack so much energy out of him that his wings fell apart and his sword returned to its original bankai form.

"Hiro! Your wings are gone!" Ami said.

"Yeah." Hiro said. "I guess a second Hikari Kurai Seigi was too much for my true bankai to handle. Hopefully, that did the trick." Everyone thought it was over and done, but they were wrong.

"Damn you." Hiro was surprised as the smoke cleared away and Hiro looked at the bottom of a crater. Shijuru was still alive and he was still standing. "Damn you, Hiro. Bastard."

"You've got to be kidding me. He still wants more?" Hiro said. Shijuru jumped right out of the crater and landed across from Hiro.

"You think you can beat me? You're never going to beat me, Hiro." Shijuru said. "We're alike. We're even. There's no way you can beat me."

"But by that logic, there's no way for you to beat me." Hiro said. "This fight has to end somehow or it might never end at all."

"It will end. If you have nothing to fight for, you will join me." Shijuru said as he spun his sword around and was gathering power. Shijuru slammed his blade into the ground and they could feel some power building. "Unmei no Zetsubō (Dooming Despair)!" Dark spiritual energy shot into a pillar of light.

"Now what is he doing?!" Ashiru said as they all resisted the power that was being released from it.

"I don't know, but brace yourselves for anything." Daigo said. The light transformed into a fortress made out of pure spirit energy with Shijuru right in the center.

"Shijuru, what are you doing now?!" Hiro said.

"I'm going to destroy everything precious to you!" Shijuru said. "With you wallowing in despair, you will join me!"

"This isnt' good." Enru said. "He's got a tone of power inside that fortress. If he releases it, it could have devastating damage." Hiro raced over to try and stop him. He slammed his sword against the part that acted like a gate, but he couldn't get through.

"It's pointless, Hiro!" Shijuru said. "As long as I'm within these walls, you can't harm me! There's nothing you can do to stop me! You've also lost some of your power. You don't have a chance against me."

"Shijuru, don't do this!" Hiro shouted.

"I think I'll start by destroying Kyoto!" Shijuru said as he was getting ready to attack, but something was coming over him. He lost control of his own arms as he pulled his sword out of the ground. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"You've done enough." Shijuru looked to the cliffs above them and saw Nozuar was standing up there. HE was able to figure out this was his power. "We must end this."

"Nozuar?! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Shijuru ordered, but Nozuar wouldn't listen. Nozuar had Shijuru turn his blade face himself. Shijuru had no control over his own body as he thrusted his blade and pierced his own body. This disturbance caused an explosion of all that spirit energy to go off and his little fortress was destroyed. Hiro was blown away from the explosion, but he was able to stay standing.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiro said.

"That was my doing." Nozuar said as jumped down and landed right near Hiro with everyone noticing him.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Nozuar?" Daphne said.

"You know him?" Sonya asked.

"He's one of Shijuru's subordinates." Daphne said.

"He is?" Ashiru said as he was getting ready to act.

"Wait, Ashiru." Enru said. "Nozuar has the telekinetic-like abilities. He's able to manipulate spirit energy that is inside the body. That allows him to manipulate the body."

"That's what he just did with Shijuru. Why?" Daphne said. "You said you wouldn't want to take life."

"I thought about what you have told me." Nozuar said. "You were right. Shijuru was just saying what I wanted to hear. He came to me at my moment of weakness and I fell for what he's told me. I followed him, but you had me open my eyes. I did what I just did to end Shijuru's misery."

"His misery?" Ami questioned.

"Shijuru refuses to listen to reason." Nozuar said. "I'm not proud of what I just did, but it had to be done. This was the only to help him."

"Thanks…I guess." Hiro said.

"Shijuru felt rejected by the world." Nozuar said. "No one could help him. This was the only way for it to end." All of them thought it was the end of Shijuru, but they were wrong again. Nozuar was stabbed right through the back. None of them could believe he was still alive.

"How dare you even think of betraying me." Shijuru said. He pulled out his sword and Nozuar dropped to the ground.

"You…survived?" Nozuar said as he was bleeding out.

"You should have known better to cross me. I just wonder how is it you could have done that to me. How could you manipulate my body when I'm stronger? I should be on his level!" Shijuru said as Nozuar died where he was. Shijuru was really furious now and he turned all that anger and hatred towards Hiro.

"Shijuru, just give it up. All your doing is really making things worse for yourself." Hiro said. Shijuru couldn't take it anymore. He shouldn't be getting damaged like this. No one should be able to do what they've done to him.

"I don't understand this!" Shijuru shouted. "We should be equals! So how is it you appear to be this strong?" Shijuru would never admit it, but Hiro seems to be stronger than him. He thought Hiro could be the only one that could fight or injured him, but there's more. He was seeing something he didn't understand. "How can you be this strong? How could I have been beaten around like this? It shouldn't be like this. Asnwer me!" Shijuru went on the attack. He kept trying to strike Hiro, but Hiro kept deflecting each of his attacks. "You have all this power! You were resented! Everyone feared you! So why?!" Shijuru tried another attack, but Hiro deflected it and knocked him back, but Shijuru refuses to give up. He needs an answer. "Why is it I'm not equal to you?!" Shijuru gave it one last push to try and attack, but Hiro saw he had to end this.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Hiro shouted and gave Shijuru a powerful slash across his chest and left a deep wound. Shijuru was tossed off the ground and could actually feel his life slipping away. As he hit the ground, he continued to wonder about him and Hiro.

'Why?' Shijuru thought. 'We're alike. We're the same. So why, Hiro? How could you beat me? Is it because there's something different about us that I just didn't see. If so, what? What's the one thing that's different about us?' Hiro stood over Shijuru and could tell that with all those injuries, Shijuru has reached his end. Shijuru dies there and may not get that answer. Hiro was starting to wonder himself.

"Hiro?" Sonya said as all of his friends were wondering what was going on.

"It's finally over." Hiro said as he walked over to them. It wasn't easy for him to take the life of a fellow human, but it had to be done. Perhaps now, Shijuru won't be as miserable anymore. As he walked over to them, Sonya stared at Shijuru's corpse.

"Sonya, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"It's just…." Sonya wasn't sure how to say this since she didn't think her friends would agree. "I feel sorry for him."

"You what?! After everything he's done, including kidnapping you?" Ashiru said.

"I know, but he only did it because he felt rejected." Sonya said. "He felt like he didn't belong in the Soul Society or in this world. Everyone stayed away from him. So he wanted to create a world where that wouldn't happen again. Maybe if he had just one friend, he wouldn't feel….so alone and none of this would have happened." When she puts it like that, the others actually agreed with that.

"Perhaps you're right, but he chose this path." All of them looked to the side and they met Conor.

"Conor?! You're here too?!" Daigo said.

"Yeah. I just followed the explosions." Conor said. "I came to lend you guys a hand, but it seems like you don't need it. You got everything taken care of."

"So does this mean it's finally all over?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Shijuru was the head of all this." Conor said. "You did the right thing. It may not have been easy to take his life, but it needed to be done. Nice work, Hiro." Everyone thought Hiro did good, but Hiro was thinking about something. "Something wrong? Don't tell me you feel remorse for taking the life of another human. It seemed like he was leaving you with no other choice."

"It's not that." Hiro said.

"Then, what is it?" Conor asked as everyone was curious.

"Well…." Hiro said as he looked at Shijuru. "Shijuru said somethings. He thought we were alike, but I wouldn't listen. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to see what he was saying. He felt he was rejected by the world. Sonya's right. It's all pretty sad when you look at things through his view. His parents were a human and a soul reaper. People avoided him. No one really wanted anything to do with him. As much as I hate to admit it, he and I are alike. So what was different? How did Shijuru end up where he did and I ended up where I am?" If they're so much alike, how did things turn out the way they did? Hiro and Shijuru could have easily been alike, but they aren't. So how did that happen? What's the one difference that the two of them have?

"The answer to that is pretty simple." Conor said as he looked towards Sonya. "You met someone that cares about you." Hiro looked towards Sonya and he could see what Conor was talking about. He was actually happy about that. If it weren't for Sonya, Hiro would have ended up just like Shijuru.

"I guess so." Hiro said as he grabbed Sonya's hand. "Come on guys. Let's head home." All of them agreed to that. Ashiru grabbed Ami's hand as well and all of them headed to Kyoto, their home. As their greatest battle finally came to an end, as did all the misery and sadness that came along with all of it. Now, they're all looking towards the future, one where all of them can really be happy.

Next Time…..The Final End


	134. Life of the Soul

"Feast, Toraibisuto!" Enru released the three heads of his zanpakuto's shikai. He released them against a hollow and they quickly devoured them. "Go and make sure no one is hurt."

"Right." His men said as they went to check the surrounding area. Enru look towards his zanpakuto feasting on the hollow.

"That is enough, Toraibisuto." Enru said and the three heads actually listened to him. They pulled back to him and acted like well-behaved pets. "Good. Check to see if there are other hollows around." The three heads stretched to the sky and looked around for other hollows.

"Sir, the area is secure." One of his subordinates said.

"Good." Enru said.

…

The Seireitei

While Enru was busy dealing with some hollow out in the Soul Society, Daigo had his own work. He walked in his captain's office and handed over some reports to Rukia.

"Here you go, ma'am." Daigo said.

"Thank you, Daigo." Rukia said as she took them. "How about you take some time off? You've been working a lot lately."

"Thank you, Captain." Daigo said. "I was going to see Enru once he got back from his mission." Daigo turned around and was on his way out.

"What about going to see Hiro in the World of the Living?" Rukia asked. "It has been a long time since you've seen him."

"You don't have to worry about that. That time will come." Daigo said. "I did promise Ichika I would take her to Kyoto at some point." Rukia was glad to hear that as Daigo continued on his way out. It's been a long time since the final battle against Shijuru. Ever since that last battle, things have gone pretty well for Hiro and the others.

…..

Enru

Enru returned to the Seireitei. When he did, he went over to a ledge and just stared at the sky. As he did, he thought about all that has happened with him and his friends.

"There you are." Enru looked behind him and saw Daigo. "I've been looking for you. I take it things went well on your mission?"

"Indeed." Enru said as Daigo walked over and sat next to him. "I'm just sitting here looking back on all that has happened to us. It's actually nice seeing peaceful moments like this one after all that we've been through."

"You can say that again." Daigo said as he started doing the same thing himself. "It's hard to believe it's already been about ten years since we all took on Shijuru and saved Sonya, with all three worlds. After that, things seemed to have settled down, gotten pretty quiet, almost hard to believe it happened. It almost feels like a distant memory."

"You can say that again." Enru said. "Things have gone pretty well for Hiro and the others since that happened. They all continued to live their lives and they're all doing well."

"Yeah. It is nice to pay them a visit every once in a while." Daigo said. "Now that we're dealing with some dangerous lunatic, we don't get to see them that often. Lucas does some traveling, but he's doing great."

…

Lucas

Lucas was out on a soccer field and he had the ball. There was some tough competition. The players on the opposing team tried their best to stop him, but he was able to maneuver around them. He kicked the ball in the air and gave it a powerful shot. The goalie tried to stop it, but it went too fast and slammed against the net.

"Goal! Another great goal by Jet Lucas! He certainly is MVP" Everyone cheered for Lucas has become a great soccer player and is living the dream for him and his late brother.

….

The Soul Society

"Lucas is one of the best soccer players in all of Japan." Daigo said. "He followed his passion and is one hell of a player."

"It's no wonder people call him Jet as well." Enru said. "He moves incredible fast and when he kicks the ball, it goes hard with a lot of firepower behind it."

"To think we knew him as just Lucas. Now he's Jet Lucas." Daigo said.

"Do you think he's using his fullbring powers?" Enru said.

"Very funny." Daigo said with a little chuckle. "You know Lucas would never do something like that. I guess you developed a little sense of humor over the years."

"What about Daphne? What she's been up to?" Enru asked.

…

Daphne

Daphne was out in the woods in her world. She formed a simple quincy bow and pulled back the string she released the arrow and let it fly through the trees.

"It's important that you remember this." Daphne said. "Don't just release the arrow. It must be fired straight from the heart."

"Yes, sensei!" A small group of young children were with her and Daphne was teaching them. They all looked up to her and Daphne enjoyed every moment of it.

…

The Soul Society

"She's found some people who hold the potential to be quincies." Daigo said. "Her dream is still alive. She's hoping to bring back the quincies and have them and soul reapers work together."

"She still has a long way to go for something like that." Enru said.

"Perhaps, but she isn't giving up on it." Daigo said. "She'll pass it down to her students just like her father passed it on to her. I'm just glad to see she's inspiring a new generation."

"I suppose so." Enru said. "Ashiru's been doing well himself. He has his bankai and could be declared a captain at any given moment. It's also nice that he's finally moved on and let go of Minarin. I'm willing to bet Minarin would be happy about that herself."

"Yeah. She would want him to be happy and he's found that with Ami." Daigo said.

…

Ami

Ami went back to her life on the television. She went back to her own show and when it hit its series finale she went on to bigger and better programs. She's now one of the most famous actresses out there.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." A photographer said as she was snapping some pictures of Ami. "Darling, you are a true jewel. I think I got all that I really need. You can take a break now."

"Thank you." Ami said as she stepped outside.

"I thought you were a movie star, not a model. Not that I'm complaining. You look great either way." Ami looked to the side and spotted Ashiru.

"Hey." Ami said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Now that Ashiru's moving on, he has no problems being with Ami. They're both doing their best to make it work and it is. "I was just doing some shots for a scene. It will also help with some promotion."

"That sounds great." Ashiru said. "You already have the position of a star, you look like a model, and I'm the lucky guy who has you in his life."

"You know….I am free for the next couple hours." Ami said.

"Say no more. I know just how we can spend it." Ashiru said as he lifted Ami off the ground with Ami wrapping her legs around him as the two kissed. He carried her off to her own personal trailer and made sure the door was locked.

…

The Soul Society

"It's nice to see the two of them making their relationship work." Daigo said. "Ami's a famous star, Ashiru is a lieutenant, but Ashiru goes to the World of the Living as much as he can and she's really happy with him."

"From what I heard, their relationship is just like that of love ones in the World of the Living when one is in their country's military." Enru said.

"He is being careful, but still. Do you think we'll see another child born who has a human parent and a soul reaper parent?" Daigo questioned.

"I'm actually hoping that we don't. That's what started that whole mess with Shijuru and Hiro to begin." Enru said.

"I suppose so." Daigo said. "Everyone else seems to be doing well too. Hiro's mother is living peacefully, Neko is still with Hiro, but is learning to behave. Everything seems to have worked out with everyone."

"Especially Hiro and Sonya." Enru said. Daigo looked up to the sky and thought about how far Hiro has come. Hiro started out as punk who just got in fights. Then, he became a soul reaper. He was oppose to it at first, but he took the position if it meant he could help people. Hiro has made friends and he's faced many battles with the friends that fought with him. Hiro rescued Daigo, he stopped an arrancar tyrant, prevented a former soul reaper from carrying out revenge, and saved all three worlds.

"Hiro…" Daigo said as he was amazed over everything that has happened because of him and wondered what was going on at that moment.

….

Hiro

Ten years have passed since the final battle. During those ten years, Hiro went at life and things were happier for him. Hiro decided to pay a visit to the cemetery. Hiro reached a certain grave and held a couple flowers.

"Despite all that you did all those years ago, I can't help, but feel sorry for you." Hiro said. "I actually wish things could have been different, but you just wouldn't let anyone in. I know I keep saying the kind of stuff every time I come around, but that's because it's all true. I just hope you can finally find peace." Hiro placed the flowers on the grave and it was a grave to Kosin Shijuru. He's been coming to his grave in hopes that wherever Shijuru is now, things are better for him.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned around and saw Sonya waiting for him. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah." Standing with Sonya holding her hand was a young boy with black hair. "Come on, Daddy. Mommy and I want to get something to eat."

"I'm coming, Shun." Hiro said as he walked over. 'Shijuru, I really do hope you found some sort of happiness with people precious to you. I know I have.' Hiro reached for his son's spare hand and they all walked together. Hiro and Sonya are now married with a little boy. Hiro is still a substitute soul reaper and is still doing what he's doing, but he and his friends are really happy with their lives. They found their own form of happiness and they follow their dreams. That's the life of a soul, that's how you truly live. Hiro couldn't be happier than he is right now with his wife and son.

The End


End file.
